


Думаю, я мог бы тебя вдохнуть

by Yenshee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Attraction, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Injury, M/M, Oscorp - Freeform, Rape Fantasy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide, Swearing, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon X - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 173,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: У Питера в жизни все сложно: школа, проблемы с друзьями, практика в Оскорп, ну, и до кучи, его паучье альтер-эго. Добавьте сюда еще откуда ни возьмись появившегося болтливого наёмника в неоправданно обтягивающем красном трико — и, можно сказать, что с этого момента жизнь заиграла легкими оттенками безумия.У Уэйда в жизни все просто: он периодически пиздит ни о чем со своим другом Визлом, ест тако, слушает дерьмовую поп-музыку и участвовует в пытках и убийствах на грани порно. Когда в его жизнь прилетает на паутине один маленький паучок, все становится очень сложно.Человек-паук спасает людей. Дэдпул их убивает. Останется ли между ними эта неожиданная дружба (или нечто большее), когда маски будут сняты?





	1. Я пытаюсь представить беззаботную жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SordidDetailsFollowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidDetailsFollowing/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Think I Might've Inhaled You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612208) by [SordidDetailsFollowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SordidDetailsFollowing/pseuds/SordidDetailsFollowing). 

**Питер**

У Питера был ужасный день. Вереница ужасных дней на самом деле.

Всё началось с неожиданного объявления о предстоящем тесте по химии, которое совершенно застало Питера врасплох. Потом в данных, которые он анализировал на стажировке в Оскорп, обнаружились нестыковки, сулящие ему длительные переработки. Ну и, конечно же, не стоит забывать о том, что последние пару ночей Питера регулярно избивали во время патрулирования, поэтому сейчас он был покрыт чёрными и зелёными синяками и каждая клеточка его тела нещадно болела. (Видимо, мысленное повторение химических формул во время борьбы с преступностью не способствовало успешной, бескровной победе. Но — эй, — Питер всё ещё учился. И героем он стал всего-то, ну, может, полгода назад. Так что не стоило судить его строго.) А теперь ещё и добавилась эта ситуация с Гарри. 

— Да _ладно_ тебе, Питер. В чём вообще проблема? Почему ты не разрешаешь? Ради тебя же стараемся.

Питер застонал, упав головой в раскрытую книгу по химии, лежавшую перед ним на столе. Очки врезались в переносицу, причиняя дискомфорт, но Питер был сыт по горло всем произошедшим, поэтому проигнорировал это чувство. 

— Да я сейчас даже думать не могу о своём дне рождения. Не говоря уже о том, что _не хочу эту вечеринку_, — в его голосе сквозила явная досада. 

Ко всему прочему, он уже сказал Гарри (раз эдак пять), что совершенно против того, чтобы тот тратил деньги на вечеринку, которая не нужна и нежеланна. К тому же он пытался в последнюю минуту вобрать в себя остатки знаний, которые пригодились бы ему на тесте по химии. Пока, к сожалению, не слишком успешно. Друзья что, не могли просто оставить его в покое на каких-то жалких пять минут? 

Конечно нет. 

— Питер, — снова начал Гарри, совершенно проигнорировав стон безысходности и явно притворившись, что не расслышал его за шумом столовой. — Тебе будет шестнадцать через две недели. Всего две! Этого недостаточно, чтобы спланировать хороший праздник, если ты вдруг решишь, что захочешь его. 

Питер поднял голову с учебника и колко уставился на Гарри, который сидел напротив на своём пластиковом стуле так, будто это было удобное кожаное кресло. Его чёрные волосы в художественном беспорядке разметались по лбу. 

— Я не захочу. Обещаю. Клянусь своими оценками, которые, как ты знаешь, очень для меня важны. 

С этими словами Питер уставился в книгу, стараясь вернуться к чтению темы о коррозионном износе и демонстрируя всем своим видом, что хочет остаться в одиночестве. 

Он должен был предвидеть, что просто так не отделается. 

— А что, если _мы_ хотим эту вечеринку? Твой день рождения может стать просто поводом устроить её, — вступилась Мэри Джейн — неизменный любитель находить разного рода лазейки. 

Сидя рядом с Питером, она рисовала в своём блокноте необычайно красивый скетч Гарри. ЭмДжей была действительно хорошим другом. И она всегда точно угадывала, что Питеру нужно, и прилагала все усилия, чтобы дать ему это. Поэтому для него стало сюрпризом, что сейчас она поддержала Гарри, тем самым вызвав непреодолимое желание бросить в неё недоеденный обед. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул и провёл руками по волосам, ероша и без того торчащие в разные стороны непослушные каштановые пряди. 

— Если вы хотите устроить вечеринку для себя, тогда дерзайте. Позовите Бритни Спирс. Купите стробоскопы. Наймите стриптизёрш — мне всё равно. Но не тратьте эти деньги на _меня_. К тому же никто не захочет прийти на «колбасню в честь дня рождения Питера Паркера». У меня всего-то три настоящих друга, две трети из которых сейчас пытаются убедить меня одобрить идею вечеринки, которую _я не хочу_. — Он обвёл взглядом стол и уставился на Гарри. В конце концов, это была его идея, и только он способен был оплатить непомерно большой счёт, который выставят им после проведения подобного мероприятия. 

За столом воцарилась тишина, и на какое-то мгновение Питер подумал, что достучался до них, а затем Гарри сказал: 

— Бритни Спирс? Когда ты успел переместиться в две тысячи первый год? 

Питер просто закрыл глаза, неожиданно почувствовав на плечах весь груз прошедших трудных дней. У него попросту не было сил сейчас с этим разбираться… 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, неспособный поверить, что вот-вот сдастся и согласится с этой глупейшей затеей. 

— Что-что ты сказал? — спросил Гарри, выпрямляясь на стуле. 

Питер посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, понимая по выражению лица друга, что тот на самом деле и не ожидал, что Питер одобрит его предложение. Паркер снова досадливо застонал. 

— Я сказал «хорошо», — огрызнулся он. — Можешь делать свою тупую вечеринку. Но не слишком грандиозную, ладно? И не трать много денег.

Питер точно знал, что, скорее всего, Гарри проигнорирует обе его просьбы, но не сказать он не мог. Паркер ненавидел, когда друг тратил на него деньги. И было неважно, что Гарри Осборн миллиардер. У самого Питера на счету и двадцати долларов не было, так что, фактически, это была одна из главных причин, почему он ненавидел подобное спонсирование. Ему не нравилось чувствовать себя побирушкой. 

— А теперь, _пожалуйста_, могу я выучить параграф в тишине и спокойствии? — До конца обеда оставалось лишь восемь минут, а Питеру сейчас была ценна каждая секунда, ведь он хотел успешно сдать тест. 

Гарри ухмыльнулся, а ЭмДжей удовлетворённо улыбнулась, снова уткнувшись в блокнот. 

— Без проблем, Питти, — сказал Гарри, вновь развалившись на стуле. 

Питер вздохнул и покачал головой, прежде чем вернуться глазами к нужным строкам в учебнике и продолжить поглощать информацию, теперь пробегая по тексту глазами уже по диагонали. Шум в столовой мешал как следует сосредоточиться, особенно с тех пор, как Питер стал способен слышать каждое отдельно сказанное слово, каждый стук и скребок вилки о тарелку. К счастью, у Питера был опыт перенастройки слуха на определённые шумы. 

Остаток обеда прошёл в благословенном молчании (по крайней мере за их столом). ЭмДжей рисовала, Гарри копался в телефоне, а Питер учился. По правде говоря, у него складывалось ощущение, что он учился постоянно. Ну, знаете, когда он не работал в Оскорп, или не летел через город на паутине, одетый в задонадирательный костюм, или не боролся с преступностью. 

Однако такова была жизнь. Во всяком случае, жизнь Питера.

***

В конце концов тест по химии Питер написал хорошо (по его собственному мнению). По крайней мере одну проблему из этого длинного списка можно было вычеркнуть. Он шёл по наводнённому студентами после звонка коридору вместе со своим другом Недом и обсуждал ответы на тест.

— Чувак, это совсем нечестно. Я учил дни напролёт. А ты вообще о тесте забыл до понедельника и всё равно ответил на всё правильно! — раздражённо, впрочем, как и всегда, сказал Нед. 

Он постоянно был недоволен тем, что учёба давалась Питеру легко. Но сам Питер так не думал, ведь прилагал много усилий. 

— Да у меня голова вспухла от того, сколько информации пришлось запомнить в последний момент. Мне просто повезло, что я успел прочитать все темы, которые были освещены в тесте. Она ведь могла включить в него, например, ионные соединения, а я о них вообще ничего не знаю, — слукавил Питер. 

Конечно, это было не совсем правдой, но он готов был приврать, лишь бы Нед почувствовал себя немного лучше. 

— Да какая разница, чувак. Всё равно это несправедливо. Я вообще не понял, что нужно ответить на девятый вопрос. Ну тот, про ковалентные связи. Мы их в классе не проходили даже, она что, надеялась, что мы…

На этом моменте Питер перестал слушать, отвлёкшись на зуд, прошедший вдоль позвоночника. Он с усилием заставил себя остаться на месте, вместо того чтобы прыгнуть и прилипнуть к потолку. Питер всё ещё учился контролировать инстинкты в школе, ведь несколько месяцев назад благодаря паучьему чутью почти рассекретил свои способности, показав великолепный результат при игре в вышибалы на физ-ре. После этого ему пришлось неделями изображать из себя неуклюжего и слабого, убеждая своих одноклассников, что это было просто счастливое совпадение. Вот и сейчас он заставил себя продолжать идти, помедлив всего секунду до того, как чьё-то широкое плечо изо всех сил толкнуло его в шкафчики. 

— Оу, сорян. Даже не заметил тебя, Пенис Паркер, — выкрикнул с усмешкой Флэш Томпсон уже с середины коридора. 

— Не круто, чувак, — пробормотал Нед, но заступиться за Питера не посмел.

Невероятно, но Флэш имел удивительную способность: задирать людей на территории школы и не попадаться. И это чертовски раздражало. 

— Без проблем, Флэш, — ответил Питер, потирая плечо так, будто ему было больно, и старательно закрывая спиной шкафчик, в котором образовалась нехилая вмятина. — Я понимаю: когда ты размером с гориллу-переростка, неизменно появляются проблемы с координацией движений. 

Флэш нахмурился и сделал выпад, будто снова собирался ударить Питера, но тот вёртко уклонился и быстро пошёл к выходу, стремительно лавируя в толпе. Нед неотступно следовал за ним. Боже, Питер многое бы отдал, чтобы отделать Флэша Томпсона, ну хотя бы разок… Он мог представить себе, как вытянется рожа этого урода, когда он поймёт, что Питер сильнее и быстрее его, и уж точно круче в надирании задниц. Но, увы, этому не суждено было случиться. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Флэш не решит вдруг ограбить банк в ночь, когда Питер будет патрулировать. Но на это не стоило бы сильно надеяться. 

Питер протиснулся к главному входу в Мидтаунскую среднюю школу и наконец вывалился на залитую солнцем улицу. Он прищурился и полной грудью вдохнул тёплый весенний воздух. Нед нагнал его, когда тот уже спускался по лестнице.

— Чувак, Флэш просто урод. 

— Агась, — согласился Питер, подумав, что подобная его характеристика была просто преуменьшением года. 

Флэш Томпсон решил, что его главная миссия — доставать Питера. Гнобление началось с того момента, как Паркера перевели в Мидтаун, с первой же недели. Он учился в девятом классе, был хилым ботаником, что делало его легчайшей добычей. Флэш учился в десятом, занимался спортом и отчаянно нуждался в мальчике для битья, на примере которого смог бы показать всем, какой он крутой и отвязный мудак мирового масштаба. Они были как два кусочка пазла, которые идеально совпали. 

Питер заметил на парковке Гарри, который стоял, прислонившись к своему серебристому кабриолету, и разговаривал с каким-то парнем, которого раньше Паркер видел лишь мельком. Он собирался пойти в другую сторону, чтобы успеть на поезд, останавливающийся на нужной ему станции у здания Оскорп. Сегодня днём у Питера по графику там должна была быть смена. Но увильнуть не удалось: Гарри его заметил и махнул рукой, подзывая к себе. 

— Питер! — крикнул он. 

Паркер вздохнул, но всё же пошел к нему, игнорируя тихие восклицания Неда: «О мой бог, Гарри Осборн такой клёвый! Он даже выглядит круто, ну правда же? Не могу поверить, что вы с ним друзья!»

— Я тоже не могу, — пробормотал себе под нос Питер, подходя к машине Гарри.

Парень, с которым тот разговаривал, прежде чем уйти, одарил их с Недом взглядом, который говорил «какого хуя вы вообще тут забыли». С тех пор как они с Гарри подружились прошлым летом, Питер уже успел привыкнуть к подобному недоумению со стороны окружающих. 

— Подкинуть тебя? — спросил он буднично, подбросив на ладони ключи. 

— Нет, не нужно, я собирался добраться на метро, — чуть ли не с подозрением оглядывая дорогущий автомобиль, ответил Питер. 

Ему, конечно, доводилось ездить на нём раньше, но парень всё ещё не привык к подобному. Машина была слишком чистой и красивой, а внутри и вовсе вся обтянута кожей. 

Гарри раздражённо закатил глаза. 

— Живо внутрь, задрот. Всё равно мы оба должны быть там. 

Это была правда: Питер работал в Оскорп четыре дня в неделю, а Гарри — три. Конечно же они числились в разных департаментах. Питер трудился на подвальных уровнях, в основном занимаясь аналитической обработкой данных и прибирая в лабораторных комнатах. Гарри же сидел на верхних этажах, встречался с руководством и готовился к тому, что однажды займёт место главы мультимиллиардной компании. Паркер пользовался метро, чтобы добраться до работы, а домой возвращался на автобусе. У Гарри же было личное парковочное место напротив лифта для членов правления. 

— Ты чем сегодня занят? — повернулся Питер к Неду. 

Иногда они вместе ездили на метро. 

— У меня шахматный клуб, — напомнил он другу. — Увидимся, чувак. Насладись ролью учёного-ботаника. Пока, Гарри! — Он махнул старшекласснику, который одарил его озадаченным взглядом и ничего не ответил. 

Нед пошёл обратно в школу. 

Гарри и Нед не были официально представлены друг другу, да и в учёбе нигде не пересекались. Осборн был уже в выпускном классе, в отличие от девятиклассников Мэри Джейн, Неда и самого Питера. Последние стали друзьями, как только их перевели в среднюю школу. Их сплотил общий статус ботаников и любовь к научной фантастике. С ЭмДжей Питер тоже довольно быстро подружился, хотя так до сих пор и не понял, как это получилось. Она могла быть популярной, если бы захотела. Мэри Джейн была красива, талантлива и добра к окружающим. И все вокруг её любили. Но по какой-то невероятной причине она выбрала тусить с двумя задротами, которые даже и мечтать не могли о таком друге, как она. А потом появился Гарри. Он был настолько богатым, что, не будь у него даже привлекательной внешности и блестящего ума, он всё равно мог бы без проблем завести себе толпы друзей. Но он был и красив, и умен, и всё же выбрал себе в друзья никчёмного подростка, работающего в подвале отцовской компании. 

Питер на самом деле не понимал его выбор, но считал, что ему невероятно повезло иметь в друзьях всех этих людей. Даже если они уговаривали его устраивать нежеланные вечеринки и заставляли ездить в дорогих машинах. 

— Гарри, ну честное слово, мне нетрудно сесть на поезд. Я могу просто…

— Питер, заткнись, — перебил его Гарри, улыбаясь и обходя машину, чтобы открыть для него дверь пассажирского сидения. — Ты разрешишь мне себя подбросить, или я и правда приглашу на твой праздник Бритни Спирс. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул, но всё же уселся внутрь, осторожно поставив рюкзак на пол между ногами и пристегнувшись. 

— Мы подхватим ЭмДжей у пятого подъезда, — сказал Гарри, опускаясь на водительское сиденье и заводя машину. 

Он обычно не утруждал себя тем, чтобы подбросить её куда-то из школы. Питер считал логичным, что эти двое подружились, ведь у них на это была масса причин, даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Оба были красивыми, общительными и всеми любимыми. Питер всё ждал, что они в конечном итоге сойдутся, но до сих пор ничего подобного не случилось, хоть они и дружили уже год. Иногда они флиртовали, но дальше этого не заходило. 

— Обдумываешь, как решить проблему в расчётах по Гену Икс? — спросил Гарри, пока они поворачивали за угол здания, подъезжая с другой стороны.

Питер даже не удивился, что Гарри был в курсе, ведь в его обязанности входило собирать у руководителей подразделений сведения о проделанной работе, чтобы подготовить отчёты для отца. 

— Ага, — Питер вздохнул, глядя в окно. — Я потратил не один час и даже близко не подошёл к разгадке того, что там не так.

И это уже начинало его нервировать. 

— Не волнуйся, ты выяснишь, в чём дело, — заверил его Гарри. — Ты же самый умный человек, который там работает. 

Питер почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щёки. 

— Ага, как же, — пробормотал он, но всё же почувствовал, как от гарриных слов губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. 

Питер не понимал, почему Гарри иногда говорил подобные вещи. Возможно, просто из вежливости. 

Они остановились напротив пятого подъезда, и в дверях почти сразу появилась Мэри Джейн, едва не роняя кучу художественных принадлежностей, которые несла, крепко прижав к груди. Гарри вышел из машины, чтобы открыть ей дверь. Она скользнула на заднее сидение, разложив свои вещи рядом. 

— Хай, — немного запыхавшись, поприветствовала она ребят, когда Гарри вновь уселся на водительское место. 

— Тебя до ресторана подкинуть? — спросил он. 

— Ага, спасибо.

Отец Мэри Джейн был владельцем небольшого ресторанчика, находившегося в паре кварталов от дома Питера. Раньше они все вместе часто зависали там, да и еда была вкусной. Теперь же, хоть Питер очень и хотел чаще встречаться с друзьями, у него не получалось: прошлым летом он приступил к стажировке в Оскорп, а несколько месяцев назад у него появилась, ну, скажем так, другая внеклассная работа (знаете, борьба с преступностью и спасение жизней). У него просто-напросто не осталось свободного времени на посиделки с друзьями. 

— Над чем работаешь? — спросил Питер, поворачиваясь к ЭмДжей и разглядывая лежащие рядом с ней тубусы. 

Гарри тронулся с места, отъезжая от школы. 

— Кое-какой проект, — выглядя очень загадочно, ответила она. 

Питер уже привык к тому, что ЭмДжей скрывала идеи своих работ до тех пор, пока они не были полностью готовы. Она не любила, когда другие видели её рисунки в процессе работы. Паркер вполне её понимал, поэтому не стал докапываться. 

Остаток пути ребята говорили о школе, о всякой ерунде, не забыли также обсудить и ужасные пробки по всему городу. Питер всегда удивлялся тому, как легко им удавалось находить общий язык. Последнюю пару лет, до того как он встретил своих друзей, Паркер думал о себе исключительно как о ботанике. Одержимом наукой подростке, которому было суждено стать изгоем в старших классах. А после школы провести остаток жизни в какой-нибудь научной лаборатории. А потом в его жизни появилась Мэри Джейн. И Гарри. И Человек-паук. Всё поменялось слишком быстро, Питер даже иногда ловил себя на мысли, что не до конца верил в то, насколько круто изменилась его жизнь. 

Питер всё ещё обдумывал это, когда они остановились у ресторана и ЭмДжей, собрав все свои художнические штучки, скрылась за его дверями. 

— Дам монетку, если расскажешь, о чём задумался, — сказал Гарри минуту спустя.

— М? — Питер оторвался от созерцания окна и посмотрел на друга. — За сотню баксов, может, и скажу, — шутливо ответил он, слегка усмехнувшись. 

— Договорились, — сказал Гарри и сразу же полез в задний карман за бумажником. 

— Нет, перестань, — засмеялся Питер. — Я так тебе скажу. Бесплатно. — Вновь посмотрев в окно, он попытался собрать мысли в кучу. — Я думал о том, насколько изменилась моя жизнь за последнее время. С тех пор, как я приступил к стажировке, как встретил тебя с Мэри Джейн… Я никогда и подумать не мог, что всё сложится настолько… удачно для меня. 

В салоне повисла тишина, поэтому Питер оторвался от созерцания окна и посмотрел на Гарри, изучая его профиль. Тот внимательно следил за дорогой, взгляд ясных голубых глаз был серьёзен и отстранён. Когда он заметил, что Питер смотрел, то улыбнулся, выражение лица смягчилось. 

— Я рад, что у тебя всё так удачно сложилось, Питер. Ты ведь этого заслуживаешь, знаешь? 

— Мне никогда не везло, — озадаченно ответил Паркер. — Но вдруг, откуда ни возьмись… Я хочу сказать, что это не просто удача. Не совсем она. Я хочу поблагодарить тебя. На самом деле и тебя, и твоего отца. А ещё ЭмДжей. Вы все так ко мне добры.

Норман Осборн, конечно, не был к нему добр, но всё же дал Питеру шанс стажироваться в своей компании.

Гарри мотнул головой, на лице проступило то расстроенное выражение, которое появлялось, когда Питер порой давал себе волю и вслух предавался сомнениям касательно их дружбы. 

— Уймись уже, Паркер. — Было совершенно очевидно, что Гарри пытался сменить тему. — Тебе ещё даже нет шестнадцати. Сначала нужно набухаться и разбить машину, а уже потом пускаться в рассуждения о своём жизненном предназначении и подобном дерьме. 

— Это больше похоже на тебя, Осборн, — хихикнул Питер. — А на меня совсем нет. 

Гарри улыбнулся, и они принялись обсуждать случай, когда он действительно напился и утопил одну из отцовских машин в Гудзоне. 

Вскоре они подъехали к зданию Оскорп и долго ещё наматывали круги по парковочному серпантину, пока не остановились на гаррином месте, которое было даже помечено табличкой с его именем. 

— Спасибо, что подбросил, — сказал Питер, отстёгивая ремень безопасности и вылезая из машины. 

Перекинув через плечо рюкзак, он осторожно закрыл дверь. 

— Обращайся в любое время, Питти, — ответил Гарри, выбираясь из машины следом и блокируя дверцы нажатием кнопки на брелоке. 

Машина коротко пикнула сигнализацией. 

Они подошли к лифтам, и Питер вызвал свой, нажав на кнопку со стрелкой вниз. Они должны были сесть в разные лифты, ведь тот, который вызвал Гарри, требовал специальную карточку-ключ, для того чтобы подняться на верхние этажи. Довольно быстро двери обоих лифтов распахнулись, но, прежде чем Питер успел войти в свой, Гарри поймал его за руку.

— Не переживай по поводу расчётов, договорились? Никто не ожидает, что самый молодой сотрудник компании решит все проблемы, — слегка улыбнулся он. 

Всё ещё держа руку Питера, он осторожно убрал с его лба чёлку, мгновенно посерьёзнев. 

— Хотя я знаю, что для тебя это раз плюнуть. — Гарри ослабил хватку, пристально глядя ему в глаза, и отпустил только спустя пару секунд. — Увидимся, Паркер. — Парень повернулся к своему лифту и прислонил к панели карточку-ключ. 

Питер смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя, как колотилось сердце и горели щёки. 

— Да… пока, Гарри, — наконец сказал он и вошёл в лифт для простых смертных.

Казалось, мозг не успевал за движениями тела, поэтому Питер завис, тупо глядя на кнопки, пока не вспомнил наконец, какая ему нужна. С тихим «пш-ш-ш» двери лифта закрылись. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ох. Ладно. Это было что-то новенькое. 

Гарри всегда был к нему добр. На самом деле даже слишком. И когда он говорил подобные вещи… Стоило признать, Питера это дико смущало. И кто бы мог его в этом винить? Однако на рефлексию у него сейчас не было времени. Питер встряхнул головой и сосредоточился на проблеме, которая ждала его в кабинете и которую он обязан был решить. Пусть никто от него этого и не ждал. Ему просто нужно было сосредоточиться.

***

Очередной длинный рабочий день подходил к концу, и Питер собирался домой. Никаких прорывов в понимании того, в чём заключается ошибка в расчётах, он сегодня не сделал, но спустя три часа корпения над изменением модуля данных Паркер вроде бы приблизился к разгадке. До дома Питер добрался на автобусе, там поужинал с тётей Мэй (спагетти с тефтелями, если хотите знать), а потом они вместе посмотрели шоу талантов по телеку. Затем Паркер уделил несколько часов домашней работе. В этом году он взял дополнительную продвинутую программу обучения², поэтому успел сделать только половину, прежде чем «пойти спать» в половину одиннадцатого. Обычно остаток домашки он доделывал в автобусе по дороге в школу или в обеденный перерыв.

Сейчас на часах было без пятнадцати одиннадцать, и Питер, дождавшись, когда тётя Мэй удалится с книгой в комнату, быстро переоделся в свой суперкрутой костюм паука. От него Паркер был в совершеннейшем восторге. Всего месяц назад мистер Старк сделал его специально для Питера, и тот даже не хотел задумываться о его стоимости.

Однако Питер считал, что костюм стоил каждого потраченного пенни. Мало того что Питер выглядел в нём нереально круто, так костюм ещё и был напичкан разного рода фишками, помогающими Паркеру бороться с преступниками. Паутиномёты работали очень плавно и вмещали в себя гораздо больше вещества, чем самодельные. Материал костюма был тянущимся и дышащим, он даже каким-то образом сохранял нужную температуру, независимо от того, холодно было на улице или жарко. Он также был огнеупорным и препятствовал нанесению колотых ран, хотя никак не смягчал удары кулаками или ногами и совершенно точно не мог защитить от пулевого ранения (хотя Питер не знал наверняка, но проверять не собирался). Глазные патчи отфильтровывали свет, поэтому ослепить его было невозможно. И ночью он мог видеть тоже благодаря им. Когда Паркер стал Человеком-пауком, зрение его и так улучшилось само по себе, но, несмотря на это, он не мог видеть в полной темноте без помощи костюма. 

Питер знал, что это была даже не половина всего, что умел делать этот костюм. Мистер Старк любезно сообщил, что он сможет использовать костюм на полную мощность только после того, как будет иметь больше опыта в — ну, вы знаете — супергероизме. 

Паркер тихонько положил ненужные ему очки на тумбочку и надел маску. Зрение его мгновенно расфокусировалось, но таким образом, что теперь он мог видеть много мелочей, которые раньше не замечал. Перешагнув через валявшуюся на полу одежду, он подошёл к окну. Тихо открыв створку, перекинул сначала одну, а затем и другую ногу через раму и сел, оглядывая узкую улочку Нью-Йорка со своей позиции. 

Глубоко вдохнув (ночной воздух казался почти сладким, проходя через маску), Питер улыбнулся. Это была его любимая часть. 

Наклонившись вперёд, он какое-то время балансировал на самом краю подоконника, а затем сорвался. Воздух бросился ему в лицо, обтекал тело, и Питер попытался насладиться этим великолепным моментом сполна, прежде чем выстрелить паутиной в здание выше по улице и погрузиться в головокружительные прыжки и падения. Это было похоже на поездку на американских горках. 

Увеличив расстояние от своего дома в несколько кварталов, Питер отпустил себя. Он парил между зданиями, переворачивался в воздухе, прыгал по крышам и даже позволил себе издать пару восторженных воплей. Ему на самом деле очень и очень нравилось быть Человеком-пауком. 

Когда он добрался до центра Манхэттена, то заставил себя немного замедлиться и в конечном итоге приземлился на крышу высокого здания какого-то банка, чтобы отдышаться. Он обычно патрулировал весь город, но почему-то большинство преступлений происходило именно здесь, поэтому он чаще других районов Нью-Йорка посещал его. Сев на край крыши, Питер свесил ноги, оглядывая освещённый огнями город. Он был настолько красив, что перехватывало дыхание. 

Питер дал себе немного времени насладиться видом, но нужно было приступать к работе. Закрыв глаза, он прислушался. Сначала Питер слышал лишь какофонию звуков, поэтому было сложно выделить что-то конкретное среди автомобильных гудков, голосов и движения транспорта. Но чем больше он сосредотачивался, тем больше мог разобрать. Идущие вдоль по улице смеющиеся люди; таксист, кричащий в пробке; ругающаяся парочка (но без звуков насилия); продавец зонтиков, пытающийся впарить свой товар каждому прохожему; бизнесмен, сердито говорящий по телефону. 

И вдруг… под всеми остальными шумами голос. Он принадлежал девушке, которая совершенно точно плакала и молила: «Прошу… пожалуйста, не на… остановись! Прошу… нет, пожалуйста!» Питер вскочил, губы сжались в тонкую линию под маской. Он просто ненавидел подобное. Почему воры не могли просто грабить банки или угонять велосипеды? 

Он спрыгнул с крыши и снова позволил себе парить в воздухе некоторое время, прежде чем выпустить паутину и направиться в сторону голоса, звучавшего в паре кварталов отсюда. Питер приземлился на крышу многоквартирного дома и присел на край, чтобы осмотреть переулок внизу. 

Вжавшись спиной в кирпичную стену, там стояла девушка, на её заплаканном лице была размазана тушь. Она была одета в короткое чёрное платье и туфли на каблуках, но Питер (поскольку был неопытен в подобных вещах) не мог наверняка сказать, была ли она проституткой или просто тусовщицей. Да и какое это имело значение, ведь напротив стоял негодяй, прижавший нож к её горлу и свободной рукой лезущий ей под платье. Он явно заслуживал самого жестокого наказания. 

Питер пополз по стене здания вниз, пока не опустился до уровня мужчины. Никто из них его не заметил. Питер откашлялся. 

— Простите, сэр? Вы сначала сводили бы её на свидание. Как мне кажется, в подобных вещах существуют приличия, которые следует соблюдать. 

Мужик обернулся, и Питер услышал, как облегчённо выдохнула девушка. 

— Какого хуя?! — закричал он, полностью повернувшись к Питеру и указав на него ножом. 

— Эй… это было грубо. — Питер выстрелил в нож паутиной и выдернул его из рук мужика. 

Лезвие с лязгом упало на землю, находясь теперь на безопасном расстоянии от них. 

— Знаешь, я просто пытался дать тебе дружеский совет. И так ты меня отблагодарил? 

Возможно, этот мужик знал, кто такой Человек-паук (в конце концов Питер уже успел заработать себе кое-какую репутацию), а может, он просто испугался, потому что его поймали, а может быть, потому, что Питер до сих пор сидел на стене. Какова бы ни была причина, мужик сделал выбор в пользу побега. Какие же они были глупые, когда выбирали этот вариант. 

— Не так бы-ыстро-о, — нараспев сказал Питер.

Он выстрелил паутиной ему в ноги, сцепив их между собой, на что мужик удивлённо вскрикнул и упал лицом в землю. 

— Я ещё не закончил с тобой беседовать. Сдаётся мне, тебе нужно преподать урок хороших манер. — Питер спрыгнул со стены, приземлившись рядом с мужиком, который пытался распутаться, дёргая паутину руками. — Урок номер один. — Питер пнул его в живот (не во всю силу, ведь он не хотел его убивать). — Нападать на людей не круто. 

Девушка медленно пятилась к выходу из переулка, но именно в этот момент воспользовалась своим шансом и выбежала на главную улицу. Питер не стал её останавливать. Он не хотел морально травмировать её сильнее, несмотря на то, что её свидетельские показания пригодились бы, когда сюда явится полиция. 

Питер пнул мужика ещё пару раз, получая мрачное удовольствие от его вскриков, потом поставил его на ноги (тот был на добрых пару футов выше) и толкнул к стене, тут же паутиной крепко прилепив его. Мужику было точно не выбраться из этих пут в ближайшее время. Просунув руку к нему в карман (издав при этом звук отвращения), Питер достал телефон и вызвал полицию. Не повесив трубку, он сунул гаджет обратно ему в карман. 

— Когда полиция приедет, ты расскажешь, что сделал, хорошо? — Питер грубо похлопал мужика по щеке, удостоверившись, что тот внимательно его слушал, сфокусировав взгляд на маске. — Я прослежу, понимаешь? И если ты не скажешь правду сам… Что ж, у меня найдётся ещё парочка уроков, которые я смогу тебе преподать. 

Дождавшись, когда мужик кивнёт, Питер пополз по стене на крышу, исчезая из поля его зрения. 

Паркер дождался прибытия копов, явившихся пятнадцатью минутами позже, а потом стал внимательно прислушиваться, чтобы удостовериться, что мистер Насильник сделает то, что ему сказали. Слава богам, он всё рассказал сам. Питер ненавидел, когда приходилось следовать за преступниками, которые решили не сдаваться добровольно, и снова их бить. Ему казалось, что это не очень хорошо. Но не мог же он не выполнять своих обещаний, так ведь? У него всё-таки была репутация, которую нужно было поддерживать. 

Он наблюдал за тем, как полицейские пытались оторвать мужика от стены. Спустя время им это удалось, и они заковали его в наручники. Все они сели в полицейскую машину и уехали. Питер позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, потому что всё сделал правильно. Не всегда всё получалось так гладко. 

Например, пару дней назад Питер попал в эпицентр крупной сделки наркоторговцев, и всё завертелось настолько непредсказуемо, что он даже не ожидал. Четверо парней спрятались в грузовике — и ему пришлось сражаться одновременно с восемью людьми. Из этой схватки он вышел с ссадинами и кровоподтёками, и лишь пару часов назад его рёбра перестали ныть. Но всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, не так ли? Он как следует связал тех парней паутиной, и, по слухам, все сейчас сидели в тюрьме. 

Выпрямившись на крыше в полный рост, Питер глубоко вдохнул и хотел было отправиться на более высокое здание, чтобы снова начать слушать, но вдруг совершенно чётко различил крик, который был совсем близко. 

Питер с разбегу перепрыгнул на другую крышу. Он пробежал так, прыгая с крыши на крышу, около квартала, а потом остановился, оказавшись над очередным тёмным переулком.

Картина, открывшаяся ему, была… неожиданной. Кричащий человек был прикован наручниками к мусорному баку. Он весь обмяк, явно ослабев настолько, что был не в состоянии стоять прямо. Тяжёлые выдохи слетали с губ, лицо кривилось от боли. Его футболка была порвана от горловины, а обнажённая грудь, живот и лицо были покрыты маленькими неглубокими порезами. Одна нога у него, похоже, была прострелена. 

Напротив бедняги стоял широкоплечий высокий человек, одетый в кожаный обтягивающий красно-чёрный костюм. На нём была маска с белыми глазницами, вокруг которых были вшиты крупные черные кожаные вставки. К каждому бедру была прикреплена кобура с пистолетами, а на спине закреплены две катаны. Он ловко вертел в руках нож. И, похоже, он… пел. 

— I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. — Он кивал головой и вилял бёдрами, будто на самом деле слышал музыку. — Oh what a shame that you came here with someone… So while you’re here in my arms… 

Чем дольше наблюдал за ним Питер, тем более знакомым этот парень казался ему. Вообще, он вроде бы точно знал, кто это. Вдруг в голове всплыло имя: Дэдпул. Питер особо не знал о нём ничего — только то, что он убивал людей за вознаграждение и приносил Мстителям много проблем. 

Паркер резко выдохнул, когда одним ловким движением нож вдруг оказался воткнутым в прикованную наручниками руку. Мужчина издал задушенный крик, но Дэдпул никак не отреагировал. 

— Let’s make the most of the night like we’re gonna die young!¹ — пропел Дэдпул с насмешкой в голосе и не торопясь двинулся к мужчине. 

Питер увидел отразившийся в глазах жертвы ужас и почувствовал, как внутри всё перевернулось от отвращения. Этот парень точно не был хорошим. Вот из-за таких Питер и подался в герои. 

Он решил не терять время и не сползать по стене. Прямо с крыши он сиганул вниз, приземлившись на корточки позади Дэдпула. 

— Почему вы всегда выбираете подобные переулки? Нет, я, конечно, заценил атмосферу, но… почему бы хоть раз, для разнообразия, не выбрать какой-нибудь заброшенный склад? 

Дэдпул резко повернулся к Питеру. Вдруг он издал странный девчачий крик, прижимая ладони к щекам. Каким-то образом его белые глазницы на маске расширились, завершая картину его преувеличенного удивления. 

— О, нет! Паук! 

Питер подумал о том, что должен быть польщён тем, что его узнали, но всё же для этого было не время и не место. Он поднялся на ноги и осторожно положил средние пальцы на кнопки паутиномётов, готовый в любую минуту дать отпор. 

— Почему бы тебе не отпустить нашего гостя, Дэдпул? Похоже, ему уже успела надоесть твоя компания.

Дэдпул выставил бедро и помахал перед своим лицом ладонью. Если б Питер мог видеть сквозь его маску, то наверняка бы разглядел, как часто тот моргал, строя глазки. 

— Ох. Эм… ну надо же! Ты знаешь, кто я! Ебать-колотить, я польщён, сам маленький паучок! 

Прежде чем Питер успел что-нибудь ответить, Дэдпул достал из кобуры пистолет и направил дуло на него. Паркер застонал, одновременно озадаченно и разочарованно. Это случилось слишком быстро… К тому же он ненавидел пистолеты. Совершенно ненавидел с тех пор, как его дядю убили два года назад. 

— Да что у вас за мания такая с этими пушками… — пробормотал Питер. 

Он резко выстрелил паутиной в пистолет и вырвал его из руки Дэдпула точно так же, как сделал это с ножом того мужика. Не дожидаясь ответных действий, он с разбегу сделал сальто в воздухе над Дэдпулом и приземлился рядом с его несчастным пленником.

— Не волнуйтесь, я вас спасу, — сказал Питер мужчине, потянувшись к наручникам. 

Внезапно паучье чутьё прострелило через позвоночник. На голом инстинкте Питер отпрыгнул в сторону и прилип к стене над мусорным баком. Ножичек воткнулся прямо в бак — в то место, где секунду назад стоял Паркер. 

— Сдаётся мне, что ничтожный паучишка должен уползти назад в водосточную трубу, — предупреждающе сказал Дэдпул, с резким лязгающим и пугающим звуком достав из-за спины свои катаны. 

Они выглядели очень острыми. 

Питер выстрелил ему в лицо, ослепляя. Пока наёмник был занят тем, что пытался снять паутину, Паркер вновь повернулся к мужчине и взялся за наручники. Стиснув зубы, он потянул изо всех сил. Металл поддался и прогнулся под его пальцами, освобождая несчастного. 

— Бегите. И вызовите полицию, — строго сказал Питер, помогая мужчине подняться на ноги и махнув рукой в сторону выхода из переулка. 

Ещё одна предупреждающая вспышка прошла вдоль позвоночника, и Питер отскочил в сторону. Тут же мимо его головы просвистело острое лезвие катаны.

— Не так быстро, Казанова. Мы разве не предупреждали тебя о том, чтобы ты не пытался убежать от нас? — Дэдпул подставил подножку мужчине, пытающемуся сбежать.

Тот со стоном распластался на земле. 

Питер нахмурился под маской, увернувшись от очередного взмаха катаны, и выпустил паутину, которая обвила меч прямо посередине. Он изо всех сил потянул, но Дэдпул сделал то же самое и опрокинулся навзничь, когда паутина резко оборвалась. 

— Просто отпусти беднягу, Красный. Думаю, ты достаточно его помучил. 

Дэдпул немного истерично рассмеялся, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Ну конечно же он не в курсе… Ну, мы же ему не говорили, да? — Он стал приближаться к Питеру, делая катанами широкие круговые взмахи. 

Они принялись двигаться по кругу: Паркер выискивал возможность проскочить под размахивающими лезвиями и вырубить Дэдпула. 

— Мы решили, что ты должен знать, ничтожный паучишка. Этот чувак участвует в сделках с работорговлей. И этот бизнес такой же большой, как сиськи Ким Кардашьян.

Питер решил не заострять внимание на этой странной аналогии — вместо этого проследил, чтобы тот человек без проблем добрался до выхода из переулка. Того уже и след простыл.

— Да, в этом есть смысл… 

Слегка нахмурившись, Питер поглядел на Дэдпула, который как раз в этот момент снова взмахнул лезвием, заставив его отпрыгнуть и прилипнуть к стене, вне зоны досягаемости наёмника.

— Я имею в виду, если сравнивать с другими сиськами… Знаешь, по-моему, кардашьяновские самые большие. 

Питер и понятия не имел, о чём толковал Дэдпул, но воспользовался возможностью стрельнуть в него паутиной ещё раз, снова пытаясь повалить на землю. Однако тот увернулся от выстрела с неожиданной скоростью. 

— Эй, её тоже! А ну возьми слова назад! — Дэдпул вновь взмахнул лезвиями, а Питер лишь прыгнул выше по стене.

Вдруг он почувствовал боль в щиколотке. Опустив глаза, он увидел тонкий длинный порез в костюме. Питер ахнул. 

— Мой костюм! — Он просто не мог поверить. 

Гнев и негодование наполнили грудь Питера — он зарычал.

— Ты очень пожалеешь! 

Пульнув в противоположное здание паутиной и схватив её, Питер полетел по направлению к Дэдпулу, ударив его ногами в грудь с такой силой, что мог бы сдвинуть машину. 

Наёмник отшатнулся, засмеявшись, когда Питер приземлился на мусорный бак. 

— Чёрт, да он просто нечто! И эта задница… м-м-м-м. — Убрав в ножны одну из катан, Дэдпул достал пистолет. 

Паркер разочарованно хмыкнул и прыгнул на противоположную стену, а затем выхватил оружие из рук наёмника, как сделал это в прошлый раз. 

— С кем ты, чёрт возьми, разговариваешь? — возмущённо спросил он, уже уставая от этой потешной битвы. 

Дэдпул застыл на месте, склонив голову набок и глядя на Питера. Казалось, он к чему-то прислушивался. Спустя какое-то время он произнёс: 

— Да с Ke$ha. Она у меня на проводе. 

Питер неожиданно для себя рассмеялся: гнев растворился без следа, но Паркер всё-таки не расслаблялся, готовый отразить очередную атаку или опутать Дэдпула паутиной (если сможет поймать быстрого засранца). 

— Отлично. Скажи ей, что Человек-паук передаёт привет. 

Казалось, Дэдпул улыбнулся под маской и убрал вторую катану за спину, приняв более расслабленную позу. 

— Обязательно, букашка. 

— Пауки относятся к семейству паукообразных, а не насекомых, — закатил глаза Питер. 

Его всегда это раздражало. Глянув в сторону выхода из переулка, Паркер задался вопросом, далеко ли убежал тот мужчина. 

— Этот мужик на самом деле работает в работорговле? — спросил он, с удивлением почувствовав сожаление о том, что отпустил его. 

— Ага, — сказал Дэдпул, выделив «г», и принялся перекатываться с пятки на носок, помахивая руками вперёд и назад. 

Питер снова нахмурился, глядя на него. 

— И ты пытался… выбить из него информацию? 

Дэдпул рассмеялся.

— Что-то типа того. 

— Слушай, Красный. Ты не можешь просто разгуливать тут и пытать людей. 

Наёмник наконец перестал раскачиваться и встал смирно. 

— Ну, ему необязательно об этом знать… — пробормотал он на выдохе, а потом добавил громче. — Да, ты прав, паучок. Как скажешь. Эй, слушай, было весело и всё такое, но мне пора идти. Есть ещё чем заняться, с кем увидеться… и подобная хуйня, — повернувшись, он потрусил по направлению к главной улице, на ходу поднимая один из своих пистолетов с земли. 

— Эй, постой! — Питер не был уверен, что должен вот так просто отпустить его. 

Он совершенно точно нарушил закон и, несомненно, был опасен. 

— Увидимся позже, Малыш-паучиш! — И Дэдпул исчез за поворотом. 

Питер мог бы проследить за наёмником, но с возрастающим ужасом понял, что, возможно, не сможет справиться с ним в одиночку. 

Вздохнув и покачав головой, Питер решил, что всё оставит пока как есть. Если он вдруг снова встретит Дэдпула, тогда, быть может, попытается его усмирить. Но сейчас он очень устал: у него был трудный день. Поднявшись на крышу, Питер оглядел город ещё разок, всматриваясь повнимательнее: вдруг удастся засечь фигурку в красном костюме. Но ничего такого не заметил. 

Питер отправился домой, наслаждаясь полётом чуть меньше обычного (по крайней мере, сегодня он не вернётся покалеченным). Через пятнадцать минут он приземлился на крышу своего дома, по стенке дополз до окна и открыл его как можно тише. Скользнув в комнату, он прислушался. Глубокое дыхание тёти Мэй сообщило о том, что она спала. Питер расслабился и свалился в кровать, глубоко вздохнув. 

Не вставая, он лениво стянул с себя костюм и поднёс его к глазам, разглядывая порез, нанесённый Дэдпулом. Сжав вместе оба края, Питер прикинул, как лучше будет его сшить. Пока он обдумывал возможности, ткань прямо на глазах срослась воедино. Питер выдохнул и неверяще потрогал пальцами это место. Оно было совершенно гладким. 

— Чёрт, как же крут этот костюм… — Губы его растянулись в довольной улыбке. 

Питер закинул костюм под кровать и достал ноутбук. Он знал, что пора спать или хотя бы закончить домашнее задание, раз уж не ложиться, но любопытство взяло над ним верх. Загрузка компьютера заняла целую вечность, и почти столько же потребовалось, чтобы заработал интернет (ноутбук был слишком старым). Но всё это ни капли не остудило его желание узнать. 

Почти до трёх ночи Паркер гуглил обо всём, что касалось Дэдпула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Scenic World (Version) — Beirut: «Try to Imagine a Careless Life»  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ Die Young — Ke$ha («Я слышу, как твоё сердце бьётся в такт барабанам. Ох, как же жаль, что ты пришёл не один… Так что, пока ты в моих объятиях… Давай оторвёмся этой ночью так, будто нам суждено умереть молодыми!»)  
____________________________________  
² Продвинутая программа обучения (в тексте: advanced classes) — в средних школах США процесс обучения заключается в подготовке ученика таким образом, чтобы он мог уже в старших классах определиться с выбором будущей профессии и сделать первые шаги к её получению. Самый эффективный способ это сделать — пройти программу Advanced Placement (AP), ориентированную на углубленную подготовку учеников для поступления в колледжи и университеты США и Канады.


	2. Отправьте нам повязку, пришлите нам лезвие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В комиксах голоса в голове Уэйда обозначаются в жёлтом и белом текстовых блоках, поэтому в тексте они так и будут обозначены — как «Жёлтый» и «Белый».

**Уэйд**   
**[Белый]**   
**{Жёлтый}**

— Чёрт, а тот парень был неплох. Интересно, как так вышло, что мы никогда не виделись с ним раньше? — Уэйд с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь, с разбегу падая на красный вельветовый диван. 

Он крякнул, приземлившись на катаны, и повернулся на бок, чтобы они не врезались в спину так сильно. 

[На самом деле виделись. Помнишь все те видео на ютубе?]

{Но это было до того, как мы поехали в Германию, а с тех пор прошло уже много времени. Он носил тогда этот красно-голубой спортивный костюм, как какой-то придурок.}

— Да уж, зато теперь он охуенно сексуальный. 

{Взять хотя бы его зад… м-м-м.}

[Заткнись, Жёлтый. У тебя вечно так: всё, что ни попадется на глаза, — то сразу божий свет, пролившийся с небес.]

— Пролившийся из задницы рандомного парня, — поддакнул Уэйд, и оба заржали в голос. 

{Эй… не круто. Все мы любим задницы.}

[Что правда, то правда], — согласился вдруг Белый вопреки своей обычной манере всё оспаривать. 

— Истинная правда, — вздохнул Уэйд и сел на диване, оглядывая полуразрушенную квартиру. 

Эта была одна из многих, расположенных по всему городу. Недавно он обзавёлся привычкой сдавать в аренду свои явочные квартиры. Он не обладал ни временем, ни желанием, чтобы убирать за собой весь срач; да и был слишком богат, чтобы заморачиваться о таких пустяках. 

Уэйд поднялся и потянулся, закинув руки за голову. Он усмехнулся, когда косточки хрустнули: впервые за долгое время у него появился достойный противник — паучок дал ему хороший отпор.

[Да уж, а то в Германии было совсем скучно.]

{Ничего подобного! Мы взорвали всё к чертям собачьим!}

[Да, но как же ножи? Порезы? Сладенькая кровушка?]

Пока голоса спорили между собой, Уэйд подошёл к холодильнику и стал рыться внутри в поисках съестного. Обнаружив китайскую еду трёхдневной давности, он достал коробку и поставил её на стойку. 

{Мы правда любим кровь… Особенно на гладкой, нежной, молодой коже.}

[Да… смотрится очень вкусно. Не могу поверить, что паучок лишил нас такого удовольствия. А Казанова ведь так сладко кричал для нас…]

Уэйд стянул маску и откинул её прочь, ища в ящике для столовых приборов чистую (но это не точно) вилку. Найдя искомое, он схватил коробку и принялся лопать рис с курицей терияки. 

{Почему мы выбрали Казанову?}

[Потому что он поставлял людей для рабовладельцев.]

— Это должно быть иронично.

[Фу. Не болтай с набитым ртом.]

— Я буду делать всё, что мне заблагорассудится, блять, Белый! Ты мне не начальник!

{Я совершенно забыл: почему мы начали именно с него?}

[Если я захочу, то буду твоим начальником. Так что не искушай меня.]

Уэйд лишь закатил глаза. Прихватив еду, наёмник переместился на диван. Он взял с кофейного столика ноутбук, который прилип к чему-то. Возможно, «Маунтин-дью». А может, и кое-что другое. 

{Давайте серьёзно. Все заметили, как круто выглядел Паучок, уворачиваясь от наших катан? Такой грациозный. Настолько гибкий. В нём столько неприкрытой сексуальной энергии.}

[Мы все там были, Жёлтый.]

Уэйд открыл браузер и принялся тихонько напевать себе под нос, вбивая в адресную строку название сайта: youtube. 

{О! Да-да, проверь, есть ли там новые видосики с нашим маленьким паукообразным другом.}

[Ты что, напеваешь? Cascada? Серьёзно?]

{Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, need you by my side!}¹

Уэйд прекратил, будучи не в настроении петь хором. Он нашёл видео под названием «Великолепный Человек-паук», которое выложили две недели назад. Картинка была не очень хорошей — скорее всего, кто-то снимал с телефона, — но на нём можно было разглядеть, как Паучок делал свою работу. Похоже, в здании был пожар. Человек-паук на своей паутине перелетал от окна к окну, вытаскивая людей и доставляя их на землю.

{Уи-и-и-и… огонёчек…}

[Угомонись, пироман. Здесь даже взрывов нет.]

Как только Белый сказал это, на видео раздалось несколько взрывов, из окон на верхних этажах повалил чёрный дым. Вдруг Человек-паук потерял опору — возможно, потому что его паутина оборвалась — и падал некоторое время, прежде чем выпустил очередную паутину и повис. Уэйд поймал себя на том, что улыбался, глядя, как маленький паучок пополз по стене. 

{Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can}², — пропел Жёлтый.

— Это что ещё за хуйня была? Ты сам выдумал? 

{Нет! Это заглавная тема Человека-паука!}

— У него есть заглавная тема? 

Чёрт, а этот парень не промах. Уэйд тоже должен придумать заглавную тему для Дэдпула. Он мог бы заставлять всех своих жертв петь её. 

{А что, её ещё не придумали? Неважно, должно быть, не тот временной период. Или не та вселенная? Даже не знаю.}

Уэйд внимательно наблюдал за тем, как маленькая красно-синяя фигурка на видео вытащила из пожара ещё несколько человек, и на этом его работа закончилась. Человек-паук улетел прочь и исчез за углом здания, а остаток видео был посвящён пожарным, заливающим всё вокруг пеной. 

{Ой… Никто даже не умер. Мне не понравился этот фильм.}

[Это был не фильм, идиот.]

{О, знаю! Мы должны убить паучишку!}

[Ну, мы можем _попытаться_…]

{Ты думаешь, у нас не получится?}

— Не знаю, — вступил Уэйд, снова с набитым ртом. — Он довольно шустрый. Не уверен, сможем ли мы его поймать. 

{Думаю, нужно хотя бы попробовать. Будет весело!}

[А мне бы хотелось увидеть, что у него под костюмом. Готов поспорить, зрелище, как он истекает кровью, будет просто изумительным…]

Уэйд кликнул на другое видео, в котором Человек-паук возвращал какому-то ребёнку украденный велосипед. Он помахал в камеру, прежде чем улететь прочь, что вызвало у Уилсона улыбку. 

— Ладно, уговорили. Пойдём охотиться на паучка завтра ночью.

***

Уэйд искал Человека-паука несколько дней. Если честно, первые пару дней он начал скучать уже спустя час поисков, поэтому оба раза по итогу оказывался в баре «У Сестры Маргарет». 

Там он поболтал о всякой хуйне с Визлом — любознательным, но совершенно отвратительным (любимая комбинация Уэйда) барменом. Выпил больше двух бутылок крепкого алкоголя, но даже не захмелел. Поставил на себя в пяти драках (четыре из которых выиграл, а одна считалась проигранной, потому что ему отрезали руку — эй, но она отрастёт). И даже выбрал несколько ритмичных мелодий в автомате. В принципе, всё это ничем не отличалось от того, как Уэйд обычно проводил каждый свой вечер. Конечно, когда не находился в гуще пыточно-убийственных событий или не дрочил на порно сомнительного качества.

На третью ночь он решил серьёзнее подойти к делу. Уэйд обежал весь город, в основном по крышам (потому что именно здесь пауки и зависают, так ведь?), осматриваясь в поисках красно-синей фигурки, сияющей в лучах добра и правосудия. Не выгорело. 

На четвёртую ночь Уэйду наконец повезло. Он всё ещё бродил по крышам (потому что, казалось, начал обзаводиться такой вот привычкой), когда совершенно точно услышал звуки борьбы. Уэйд всегда любил хорошую драку, поэтому спустился по ближайшей пожарной лестнице, чтобы проверить, что происходит. 

Повернув за угол, он оказался в переулке и перед ним предстала замечательная картина: Человек-паук дрался сразу с пятью вооружёнными мужиками, что выглядело совершенно вдохновляюще, а добротно одетая парочка богачей трусливо жалась в углу. 

[А паучок был прав: почему всегда переулки?]

{Может быть, авторы не хотят приложить фантазию и придумать что-нибудь другое.}

Уэйд скрестил руки и буднично опёрся плечом о стенку, слегка улыбаясь и наблюдая за дракой. Акробатические этюды Человека-паука были поистине впечатляющи. Он с поразительной лёгкостью уворачивался от ножевых ударов и с удивительной точностью стрелял паутиной в цель. Тем не менее, он был в меньшинстве. 

{Воу, посмотри, как паучишка двигается!}

[Надеюсь, его таки порежут.]

{А я нет. Хочу, чтобы он был для нас нетронутым.}

Уэйд дождался самого неудачного момента — когда Паучка окружили четверо мужиков, — чтобы громко свистнуть и поднять правую руку в приветственном жесте. 

— Эй, горячая штучка, привет, — обратился он к Человеку-пауку, усмехаясь семерым лицам, повернувшимся к нему.

{Семерым?}

[Один из парней, кажется, вырубился. А ещё парочка в углу — похоже, они совсем тупые, раз до сих пор стоят столбами.]

Драка остановилась, но ненадолго. Один из нападавших воспользовался тем, что паук отвлёкся, и сделал выпад. У него ничего не вышло. Человек-паук вновь вернулся к драке с удвоенной силой, выскочив из сжимавшегося вокруг него кольца и одного за другим связывая негодяев паутиной. 

Теперь ситуация поменялась, и нападавшие поняли, что близки к поражению. Один из них развернулся и попытался сбежать, как раз мимо Уэйда. Дэдпул обожал, когда они убегали. Он достал катану, собираясь разрезать парня пополам, но что-то ему помешало. 

Этим чем-то оказалась паутина. Уэйд сердито крикнул «Эй!», когда его второй любимый клинок был бесцеремонно отброшен прочь, с лязгом заскользив по земле. 

[{Эй!}]

Бегун, однако, далеко не ушёл. Паутина, опутавшая его ноги, заставила его со всего маху упасть на землю. Уэйд был почти уверен, что расслышал чудесный звук удара черепа об асфальт. И на этом всё было кончено. Все негодяи лежали на земле, связанные паутиной, в разнообразных позах. Человек-паук повернулся к тупой парочке, которая так и жалась в углу. 

— Вам нужно уходить, — сказал он им. — Вызовите полицию, скажите, где искать этих бандитов. И в следующий раз постарайтесь не срезать через тёмные переулки! Я имею в виду, вы вообще смотрели фильмы? Или передачи про преступления по телеку? Обязательно поинтересуйтесь. Не знаю, проведите исследование, что ли. 

Уэйд прыснул от смеха. Чувство юмора Паучка удивило его. Пара бросилась мимо него к ярко освещённому бульвару разбитых надежд. Уэйд игриво шлёпнул парня по заду, вызвав этим тихий визг.

— Счастливо оставаться! — пропел он им вслед. 

[Это ещё что такое было? Думаешь, сострил? Тоже мне умник.]

— Уж поумнее, чем ты, — пробормотал Уэйд. 

Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Человека-паука, который стаскивал всех преступников в одну кучу в середине переулка. Он ещё раз опутал их паутиной, связав друг с другом, явно чтобы никто не выбрался до приезда полиции. 

Уэйд шагнул к своей катане, но Паучок наступил на её лезвие, не давая поднять с земли. Дэдпул даже поёжился от такого грубого обращения. 

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — спросил Человек-паук. 

Уэйд обернулся и снова поглядел на Паучка. Он показал указательным пальцем на себя. 

— Кто? Старый добрый я? — он усмехнулся. — Я охочусь на паучков! — Ухмылка Уэйда стала шире, когда он заметил, что от этих слов Человек-паук немного напрягся. — Да, видишь ли, не могу перестать думать о нашей маленькой потасовке той ночью. — Он убрал руки за спину и принялся медленно ходить вокруг Паучка, с каждым оборотом сужая круг. — Просто не могу выкинуть её из головы… Как будто голоса без умолку болтают мне про маленького паучишку и его легендарную задницу. 

{Да, мы такие!}

— Я имею в виду, было ли это так же круто для тебя, как и для меня? Потому что мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это стало странным односторонним чувством… Как будто я какой-то ненормальный преследователь, одержимый тобой, ищущий тебя после одной-единственной ночи, проведённой вместе. Знаешь, я уже начал было думать, что ты меня избегаешь, но теперь я… Эй, поосторожнее с ней. 

{Если он навредит нашей детке, мы его убьём}, — прошипел Жёлтый.

[Мы и так планируем это сделать, идиот.]

Человек-паук какое-то время колебался, потом поднял катану и отдал её Уэйду. Тот принял её, быстро осматривая лезвие на предмет царапин. Всё выглядело целым и невредимым, но позже он обязательно проверит более тщательно. С ворчливым одобрением Уэйд засунул катану обратно в ножны за спиной. 

— Ты не можешь просто разгуливать, убивая людей, — начал Человек-паук; голос был полон укора. 

Он даже выглядел осуждающе, стоя с руками, упёртыми в бока. Выглядело это просто восхитительно. 

Уэйд хихикнул, достал пистолет из набедренной кобуры и принялся крутить его на пальце. 

— Детка, но это именно то, что я делаю. 

{Да, детка, скажи ему.}

— К тому же я просто пытался помочь! Было очень похоже, что у тебя забот полон рот. Эм, то есть эти выпускающие паутину штуки были полны… Ну ты, короче, понял. 

[Нормально съехал.]

— Я со всем вполне справлялся сам, спасибо большое. Я могу о себе позаботиться, видишь? — Человек-паук указал на связанных за его спиной преступников. 

— Да, я вижу. Ты их хорошо связал. А когда будет часть, где ты их съедаешь? 

Уэйд почти что увидел, как Паучок наморщил нос под маской. 

— Фу. Никогда! — Он замолчал, будто на что-то решаясь, затем продолжил осторожно. — А ты что, ешь людей? 

Уэйд заржал в голос, согнувшись пополам и схватившись за живот рукой, в которой не было пистолета. 

— Ох, это было забавно… ха-ха, да-а-а… нет, представляешь? Нет, я, конечно, полный псих, но нет… Нет, я этого не делаю. 

{А почему мы не едим людей?}

[Скорее всего, они не очень вкусные.]

{А как понять наверняка, если не попробовать?}

Уэйд тряхнул головой, прекратив смеяться. 

— Да нихуя, даже не думай, что попробуем. 

Человек-паук резко повернул голову влево, заставив Уэйда насторожиться. Казалось, он к чему-то прислушивался. Спустя мгновение Дэдпул и сам расслышал звуки сирен.

— Засим откланяюсь. Постарайся не вляпаться в неприятности, Красный. Сходи на какие-нибудь мастер-классы. Выучи что-то новенькое. — На этом паук отвернулся и, прыгнув на стену, пополз по ней, без сомнения, по направлению к крыше. 

Дэдпул наблюдал за ним некоторое время, на губах играла глупая улыбка. Затем он последовал за Паучком: подошёл к тому же зданию и, убрав пистолет в кобуру, подпрыгнул, зацепившись за перекладину пожарной лестницы, и без труда подтянулся. 

[Ты думаешь, что он забавный], — обвиняюще сказал Белый, пока Уэйд поднимался. 

{Я тоже считаю его забавным!} — жизнерадостно вставил Жёлтый. 

[Но ты же не передумаешь пытать и убивать его только потому, что слегка запал], — парировал Белый. 

— Я _не_ запал! — с негодованием ответил Уэйд. 

{О-о-о-о, нам давненько никто не нравился.} 

[Это не повод.]

Уэйд наконец добрался до верха и тихо ступил на поверхность, быстро оглядывая пространство в поисках Человека-паука. Тот, низко пригнувшись к крыше, сидел у её края, спиной к Дэдпулу. 

[Это наш шанс.]

{Поймай его и заставь истекать кровью!}

[Подстрели отсюда. Это должно его ослабить, и тогда мы утащим его куда-нибудь в более удобное место.]

{Или менее удобное!} — голос Жёлтого был переполнен восторгом. 

Уэйд на цыпочках пошёл вперёд, рукой потянувшись к пистолету. 

{Не могу дождаться! Хочу слышать его крики!}

[Давай. Пристрели, пока он тебя не услышал.]

Пальцы Уэйда уже взялись за рукоять, но он хотел подобраться ещё немного ближе. 

— Пригнись и, смотри, не попадись никому на глаза. 

Уэйд замер, удивлённый спокойным, повелительным тоном Паучка. 

{Да как он понял, что мы тут?} — разочарованно захныкал Жёлтый.

Немного помедлив, Уэйд всё же повиновался. Он упал на живот и пополз вперёд, пока не замер возле Паучка. Вытянув шею, он выглянул из-за края крыши. Пятеро плохих парней всё ещё были связаны, а сирены звучали уже гораздо ближе. 

— Оу, ты следишь, чтобы убедиться, что их всех заберут в целости и сохранности? Это так мило, — весело сказал Уэйд. 

Человек-паук раздражённо вздохнул. 

— Потише, Дэдпул. 

Под маской Уэйд усмехнулся.

— Ой, Паучок. Мне так нравится, когда ты называешь меня по имени.

[А лучше бы он его кричал], — ядовито прошипел Белый. 

— Ой, Белый… — хихикнул Уэйд на выдохе. — Я-то думал, что _ты_ не хочешь с ним переспать. 

Ответом ему стало ледяное молчание. 

Они наблюдали за тем, как в переулок заехали патрульные машины и копы высыпали на улицу, чтобы забрать оставленный им груз. Когда пятеро бандитов были освобождены от паутины, закованы в наручники и отправлены в машины, которые вскоре уехали, Человек-паук поднялся. 

Уэйд тоже выпрямился. Перекатываясь с пятки на мысок, он искоса посмотрел на Паучка: 

— Итак… Хочешь что-нибудь перекусить? 

{Что?!}

— Что?

[Что.]

Ого. Прям как сговорились. 

— Пауки что, не едят? Или питаются только жуками или типа того? 

— Пакость. Я ем _нормальную_ еду, — твёрдо сказал Человек-паук. 

— Круто! И?..

Паучок, явно колеблясь, посмотрел в сторону, обдумывая предложение. 

[Это плохая идея.]

{Почему? Я типа голодный.}

[Уэйд привяжется к нему и потом не захочет ни крови, ни криков, ни тем более кусочков паука, размазанных по стене.]

{Оу.}

Уэйд изо всех сил пытался игнорировать голоса. 

— Я угощаю! — добавил он, стараясь подсластить предложение. 

Кажется, это сработало. Паучок немного расслабился и пожал плечами. 

— Ну, наверное, в этом нет ничего такого. 

— Замечательно! Такой ответ мне подойдёт. Очень вдохновляет! Итак, что будем есть, Малыш-паучиш? Ой, я знаю классное место всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда! У них лучшие тако! 

{О боже, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако, тако такотакотакотако тако}

[Заткнись.]

{такотакотакотакотакотакотакотакотако}

[ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ-ЗАТКНИСЬ!]

Уэйд отвернулся и прошипел: 

— Оба заткнитесь нахуй! Я тут вроде как пытаюсь диалог завязать!

{Ого. Грубиян.}

[Мы не потерпим таких выражений, молодой человек.]

{Старый человек.}

[Старый человек. Думаю, тебя пора научить проявлять немного уважения.]

— Нет, — прорычал Уэйд. — Даже не смейте… — но было слишком поздно. 

Оба голоса начали вопить во всю мощь легких: 

[{CAUSE YOU’RE HOT THEN YOU’RE COLD, YOU’RE YES THEN YOU’RE NO, YOU’RE IN THEN YOU’RE OUT, YOU’RE UP THEN YOU’RE DOWN, YOU’RE WRONG WHEN IT’S RIGHT, IT’S BLACK AND IT’S WHITE}]

Уэйд схватился за голову и зарычал. 

[{WE FIGHT WE BREAK UP, WE KISS WE MAKE UP. YOU DON’T REALLY WANT…}]³

Совершенно неожиданно Уэйд почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к руке, что заставило его подпрыгнуть. Поражённые голоса тоже вдруг замолчали, прекратив свою пытку пением. Уэйд обернулся и увидел, что Человек-паук стоял рядом, протянув к нему руку. Мгновение спустя она повисла вдоль его тела. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. 

Уэйд просто пялился на него, неспособный и слова вымолвить. 

[Он до нас дотронулся.]

{обожемой он нас потрогал!}

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Уэйд смог собраться с мыслями и ответить:

— Да… Ага, конечно. Просто великолепно! А ты как?

Человек-паук выглядел озадаченно, даже несмотря на то, что был в маске. 

Уэйд вздохнул. 

— Просто голоса в голове устроили мне жесть. Не бери в свою прелестную голову. — Он постарался придать голосу безразличия, но, пока ждал ответа Паучка, чувствовал, как в животе всё переворачивается от волнения.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Дэдпул сумасшедший. Скорее всего, теперь, когда он на деле показал, насколько ебанутый на голову, Паучок захочет дать ему от ворот поворот. 

Но казнь, похоже, отменялась, ведь Человек-паук никак не показал своего отношения — лишь мило склонил голову набок и сказал: 

— Ну ладно. — Казалось, он принял это довольно легко. — Итак… тако? 

{Он мне нравится. Мне нравится маленький паучок. Давай оставим его себе.}

[О нет, только не ты… тоже.]

Губы Уэйда медленно расползлись в улыбке. 

— Я никогда не отвечу отказом на подобное предложение. — Он вновь принялся перекатываться с пятки на мысок. — Эй, я знаю! Ты оставайся здесь, а я пойду принесу нам еды. Потому что один очень сексуальный парень в обтягивающем красном трико будет выглядеть куда менее подозрительно, чем двое таких. 

— Да, точно, — хихикнул Человек-паук. — Я подожду здесь. 

— Хорошо! — Уэйд начал пятиться к пожарной лестнице. — Я вернусь до того, как ты скороговоркой успеешь сказать «У Уиллема Дефо огромный орлиный хуй» пять раз.

{Мы не настолько быстрые.}

[Зачем вообще ему говорить эту чушь?]

— Никуда не уходи, Паучок. Иначе разобьёшь моё хрупкое сердце! — Уэйд повернулся, прыгнул на лестницу и, держась за перила, заскользил по ней вниз. 

Он мог бы просто прыгнуть, но на сломанных ногах добраться до палатки получилось бы не так уж и быстро. 

[Он уже уйдёт, когда мы вернёмся], — сказал Белый сразу же, как только Уэйд оказался на земле. 

Тот старательно игнорировал голос, трусцой направляясь к своей третьей любимой палатке с тако (Уэйд был уверен, что знал каждую в Нью-Йорке, так что его список был большим).

{Не-а… Паучок никогда так с нами не поступит. Он хороший и добрый.}

[А мы кровожадные убийцы. Почему он вообще должен хотеть с нами тусить?]

Белый был прав. Уэйд побежал быстрее, решив, что если вернётся достаточно быстро, то Человек-паук просто не успеет осознать, насколько это была тупая идея — согласиться на свидание с Дэдпулом. 

{Ой, боже ты мой… ты думаешь, что это свидание?}

[Конечно нет. Он же не настолько тупой.]

— Конечно, это не _свидание_ в том самом смысле, — задыхаясь, сказал Уэйд. — Это просто оборот речи. 

{О, а я считаю, что было бы неплохо начать встречаться с Паучком.}

[Да он никогда не согласится. Ты нас _видел_ вообще?]

Конечно же Белый был прав. Человек-паук наверняка был просто великолепен внешне, пусть Уэйд и не видел его лица. Сам он был, возможно, самым стрёмным куском дерьма во всём Нью-Йорке. 

{Ну, тогда можно просто его похитить и выебать!}

— Фу, боже, Жёлтый. Ни за что, блядь. Мы не насильники. — Уэйд почувствовал, как покривилось лицо в отвращении только от одной мысли об этом. 

Он убивал насильников. И в основном только после того, как отрезал им яйца. 

Даже Белому пришлось с ним согласиться, и Жёлтому ничего не оставалось, как с ворчанием повиноваться. 

Когда Уэйд наконец достиг палатки с тако, то понял, что без понятия о вкусах Паучка. Поэтому он заказал всего по три. И пять чимичанга — вдруг Паучок захочет один. 

Весь обратный путь внутренности Уэйда в животе скручивало в тугой узел. К тому времени, как он достиг нужного здания, Белый смог убедить его в том, что крыша будет пустовать, когда он поднимется. 

Но, несмотря на это, Дэдпул всё равно полез по лестнице наверх, правда, не слишком быстро, ведь на руках висели полные мексиканской еды пакеты. Добравшись до последней ступеньки, он глубоко вдохнул, готовясь к разочарованию. 

{Не волнуйся, если он ушёл, мы просто снова его выследим. А потом сможем заняться пытками, как и собирались. Это улучшит тебе настроение!}

Попытки Жёлтого успокоить не помогали. Когда Уэйд ступил на крышу, то сразу посмотрел на то место, где оставил Человека-паука. Внутри всё поникло. 

[Видишь? Говорил же. Никто не будет торчать на месте, чтобы нас дождаться. Особенно такой кусочек великолепной горячей задницы с завышенными моральными принципами, как у Паука.]

{А вот и нет! Посмотри туда!}

Уэйд перевёл взгляд на противоположную сторону крыши, где на краю сидел Паучок, болтая ногами. Уэйд ощутил, как лицо озарила широкая улыбка, а камень, поселившийся в животе, преобразовался в странное тепло. 

{Видишь, Белый? В кои-то веки ты ошибся. Что скажешь в своё оправдание?}

Тишина стала достаточным ответом. 

Уэйд подошёл ближе и шлёпнулся рядом с Человеком-пауком, тоже свешивая ноги.

— Вот, держи, — сказал он, положив один из пакетов на колени Паучку. 

— Ты что, всё меню заказал? — донельзя удивлённо спросил он. 

— На самом деле трижды, — усмехнулся Уэйд, доставая чимичанга и поставив второй пакет между ними. — Я не спросил, что ты хочешь, так что…

Человек-паук рассмеялся, а внутри Уэйда потеплело от этого смеха. 

— На самом деле не такой уж я и привереда, съел бы любое, что ты принёс. 

Он достал тако и с нетерпением развернул его. Паучок был вынужден остановиться, чтобы поднять маску до носа, прежде чем откусить. 

А Уэйд залип, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд. Глаза будто приклеились к этому оголившемуся участку гладкой, великолепной кожи. У Паучка был точёный мальчишеский подбородок, который выглядел чертовски сексуально, а изгиб шеи и губ были почти чистой порнографией. 

[О, ну класс… теперь мы попали.]

— Заткнись, — выдохнул Уэйд, отводя глаза прочь. 

— М-м-м? — Паучок вопросительно повернулся к нему. 

Половины тако в его руках уже не стало. Он как будто был чертовски голоден или типа того. 

— Ничего, — Уэйд помотал головой. 

[А что, думаешь, произойдёт, когда ты поднимешь свою маску и он увидит весь тот кромешный ужас, в который превратилось твоё лицо?]

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул и огляделся. Он отполз с края крыши, прислонившись спиной к вытяжке. Тень от неё скрыла его лицо, и Дэдпул немного расслабился, уверенный в том, что Человек-паук не сможет разглядеть его как следует. Уэйд осторожно подвернул маску. Совсем немного, только чтобы суметь откусить, и развернул еду, нервно облизываясь. 

Когда Уэйд сделал первый укус, Паучок уже рылся в сумке в поисках добавки.

— Ты боишься высоты? — спросил паук, разворачивая буррито. 

Уэйд пожал плечами, проглатывая свой кусок, прежде чем ответить. 

— Думаю, изредка да. — Казалось, подобное оправдание сойдёт на первое время. 

[Ты не сможешь прятаться бесконечно.]

{Ой, заткнись. Ты злишься потому, что был неправ.}

Уэйд решил сменить тему, чтобы Паучок отвлёкся, пока они будут есть. 

— Так где ты достал свой новый задонадирательный костюм? В нём твоя маленькая дерзкая попка выглядит чудесно, кстати. Гораздо лучше, чем в этих глупых спортивках, которые ты носил прежде. 

Паучок хихикнул, а Уэйд разглядел, что шея его слегка порозовела. 

— Ну… вообще-то для меня его сделал Тони Старк. 

{Фе. Тот ещё претенциозный мудак, хуй на завтрак слопает и не поморщится.}

[Какого хера ты несёшь вообще?]

{Нет, ну по поводу хуёв — чистая правда…}

— Ого, сам Железный Дровосек? Вот это да. Я впечатлён, Паучок. 

Человек-паук пожал плечами, но Уэйд видел, что тому были приятны его слова.

— Да, но я не совсем уверен, почему _именно_ он это сделал. Я имею в виду, ведь эта штука стоит миллионы долларов. Костюм на самом деле просто охуенен, серьёзно. — Он принялся пинать воздух, явно горя желанием обсудить свой костюм. — Он как-то держит температуру, наверное через аэродинамическое регулирование натяжения ткани. А глазные линзы регулируют свет, так что меня нельзя ослепить. У меня даже ночное видение есть! А паутиномёты просто замечательные! Я их протестировал и могу сказать, что они выполняют несколько функций, но у меня ещё нет полного доступа. Мистер Старк сказал, что… 

Человек-паук внезапно замолчал, как будто вдруг осознав, что не должен был говорить всего этого Дэдпулу. 

Уэйд попытался сгладить момент, чтобы они оба не чувствовали неловкости:

— Звучит клёво! Хотелось бы, чтобы и мой костюм умел такие штуки, но эта детка самодельная. 

— Ты сам его сделал? — Человек-паук развернулся к нему. 

Уэйд пожалел, что перетянул внимание на себя. Он быстро опустил маску, прикрывая рот, довольный тем, что слопал чимичангу так быстро. А остальные он мог бы съесть и позже. 

— Агась. И, поверь, он не выглядел так чертовски горячо в своих начальных версиях. Подобный уровень сексуальной обтянутости и идеальное количество кожи достигались путём проб и ошибок. 

{Помнишь, сколько раз мы кололи себя этими маленькими иголочками?}

[Ага, пока этот придурок не понял, что лучше купить швейную машинку.]

Человек-паук какое-то время молчал, явно разглядывая Уэйда. 

— Мне нравится, — наконец заключил он.

Уэйд увидел, что красивая кожа Паучка при этом снова порозовела. 

Он усмехнулся, вновь подбираясь к краю крыши и свешивая ноги. 

— Спасибо, сладкие щёчки. 

Паучок отвернулся, краснея сильнее, а Уэйд улыбнулся шире. 

— Так что привело тебя в антипреступный бизнес, маленький паучок? 

Человек-паук пожал плечами и откусил ещё буррито, словно для того, чтобы дать себе время подумать над ответом. Уэйд принялся напевать полушёпотом, пока ждал. 

{Can’t read my— Can’t read my— No you can’t read my poker face.}⁴

[Почему наш музыкальный вкус такой отстойный?]

{Эй, ты не имеешь права гнать на блистательную Леди Гагу!}

— У неё неплохие песни. 

— Ась? — Человек-паук смешливо смотрел на него. 

— Ничего, Паучок, — Уэйд покачал головой. 

Человек-паук дожевал наконец свой кусок. 

— Ну… Отвечая на твой вопрос, мне кажется, что это логично. Я имею в виду, что у меня не всегда были эти способности. Появились они на самом деле всего несколько месяцев назад, и это был лучший способ их использовать. 

Уэйд кивнул, хотя мог бы придумать миллион других способов для использования таких суперсил. Паучок, например, мог бы стать охуительным наёмником. 

— А как ты попал в… киллерский бизнес? 

Уэйд заметил, что губы Паучка скривились от отвращения, и невесело рассмеялся. 

— Оу, да та же самая причина. Это казалось логичным. 

{Плюс нам нравится убивать.}

[И резать.]

{И сжигать.}

[Разрезать пополам.]

{Стрелять.}

[Кровь.]

{Кишки.}

[{Крики.}]

Уэйд мотнул головой, стараясь игнорировать кровожадные голоса. 

— Я понял, что вокруг полно дерьмовых людей и что мир будет благодарен избавлению от некоторых. Поэтому я делаю всё, что могу, чтобы контролировать их популяцию. 

Человек-паук снова смотрел на него с интересом. 

— Ты убиваешь только плохих? 

Уэйд пожал плечами. 

— В основном. Но я не всегда проверяю тщательно. 

Паучок снова взглянул на улицу внизу, похоже, крепко задумавшись. Затем вдруг замер. 

— Который час? 

Уэйд повернул руку, глядя на часы с Хэллоу Китти, которые были надеты поверх костюма.

— Э… почти два ночи. А что?

Человек-паук кинул недоеденное буррито обратно в пакет и молниеносно поднялся на ноги. 

— Мне надо бежать, — выпалил он. 

[Ты спугнул его.]

— Что, утром нужно в школу? — хохотнул Уэйд. 

— Я просто… мне нужно идти. Уже гораздо позже, чем я думал. 

Уэйд тоже поднялся на ноги, неосознанно касаясь рукояти пистолета, спрятанного в кобуре на бедре. 

— Точно. Хорошо… Что ж, тогда… лети аккуратнее, наверное. 

Человек-паук посмотрел на него, опуская маску и вновь пряча свою великолепную кожу. 

— Конечно. — Он подошёл к краю крыши и нерешительно остановился, всё ещё не отводя от Уэйда взгляда. — Спасибо за еду. Я… Увидимся, Дэдпул. 

На этом он шагнул вниз и пропал из виду. Уэйд поспешил к краю, глядя на то, как Паучок, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, летит, цепляясь паутиной за здания, стоящие вдоль улицы. Тело его при этом изгибалось самым манящим образом. 

{Он сказал, что мы увидимся!} — завизжал Жёлтый. 

[Вполне возможно, он просто пытался быть вежливым.]

{Ой, да заткнись ты, зануда.} 

[А ты имбецил.]

Впервые за долгое время ссора голосов никоим образом не затронула настроение Уэйда. Он смотрел вслед Человеку-пауку даже после того, как тот исчез из виду, и улыбка играла на его шрамированных губах.

***

Следующие пару дней Уэйд витал в облаках. Он был на таком подъёме, что Визел всерьёз начал подозревать его в употреблении экстази. На что Уэйд напомнил ему, что исцеляющий фактор не позволяет ему напиться или поймать кайф. Он даже продемонстрировал это, опрокинув в себя залпом бутылку водки. Однако Визел всё ещё выглядел подозрительным. 

Каждую ночь Дэдпул блуждал по городу, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам — не мелькнёт ли красно-синий костюм. Он давал большие чаевые курьерам, доставляющим его обычный углеводно-жирный ужин, бродил по Таймс-сквер (даже делал селфи с любопытными туристами), а ещё пел своим жертвам. Похоже, своим эйфорическим пением он пугал их гораздо больше, чем угрозами и пытками.

Но всё это длилось недолго. 

[Я же говорил, что так и будет.]

По прошествии пяти ночей без каких-либо признаков вечно ускользающего паука настроение Уэйда начало резко ухудшаться.

[Он тебя избегает.]

— Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? 

{Он может быть просто занят!}

[Занят тем, чтобы нас избежать.]

— Занят плетением своих паучьих сетей, чтобы поймать в них ещё больше несчастных наёмников. Глупых, липких, сексуальных сетей. — Уэйд остановился, пнув машину изо всех сил, пытаясь оставить вмятину на чёрной поверхности. 

Закончилось тем, что он лишь сломал на ноге несколько пальцев.

— Эй! — возмущённо крикнула женщина, облачённая в платье от Prada и с сумочкой от Gucci в руке. 

Сейчас было всего пол-одиннадцатого вечера, и Уэйд находился на Пятой авеню. Он уже час как искал паука, и настроение стремительно ухудшалось. 

— Ой, да отъебись ты! — горько ответил Уэйд, снова пнув машину просто из вредности. 

— Да я тебя засужу, блять, мудак! 

Уэйд вынул один из своих пистолетов из кобуры и приставил к подбородку женщины. 

— Попробуй, — прорычал он. 

В ужасе пискнув, она застыла и полезла в сумочку за кошельком. 

— В-вот. Держи. И машину забирай. Всё бери. 

Уэйд закатил глаза, опуская пистолет, и отвернулся от неё, только чтобы встретиться взглядом с собравшейся на тротуаре толпой. Некоторые смотрели на него в испуге распахнутыми глазами. Да уж, похоже, он был не совсем незаметным, прогуливаясь в самом центре торгового района, разодетый в красно-чёрный обтягивающий костюм и вслух разговаривая с самим собой. 

— На что, блять, уставились, уёбки? — вызверился он, размахивая пистолетом. 

Люди в панике разбежались кто куда. Уэйд фыркнул, засунул пистолет обратно в кобуру и продолжил идти по улице. 

— Люди, — пробормотал он недовольно, покачав головой. 

[Почему мы не идём работать? Это всегда улучшало тебе настроение.]

{Точно! У нас полно времени. Можно не торопиться, нашинковывать и ломтями, и кубиками.}

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул. После некоторых раздумий он пришёл к выводу, что своё разочарование лучше снять более конструктивным способом, чем атаковать машины на улице. 

— Да… ладно, — согласился он. — Пойдём убьём кого-нибудь. 

Покупатели на тротуарах обходили его по широкой дуге. 

Уэйд позвонил Визлу, чтобы узнать очередное имя. Он уже был знаком с этим чуваком: важная фигура в наркотическом бизнесе, работающая в Нижнем Ист-Сайде. Поэтому Уэйду не нужно было возвращаться домой, чтобы провести своё обычное маленькое расследование. Хотя, возможно, ему всё же стоило этим заняться, по крайней мере уточнить, в каких сделках наркоторговец участвует в последнее время и какие существуют дыры в его охранном секторе. Но сегодня Уэйд был слишком дерзким для подобных мелочей: он знал, где искать, и хотел как следует повеселиться. 

Трудно было заставить себя заботиться о собственной безопасности, когда ты просто не мог умереть. 

Именно поэтому, когда Уэйд появился в заброшенном складе, в котором, как он знал, хранились залежи кокаина, он даже не потрудился разведать обстановку, прежде чем войти через парадный вход с радостным воплем: «Дорогая, я дома!»

{Эй, склад! Какое приятное разнообразие! Писатели, должно быть, всю голову себе сломали, придумывая это место.}

[Ха-ха. Твой сарказм больше похож на укор.]

Уэйд стремительно дошёл до середины помещения с поднятыми дулом вверх пистолетами, но вдруг остановился, оглядываясь в поисках людей. Вокруг не было ни души. 

Однако кокаин был на месте. Коробки стояли вдоль стен, некоторые были всё ещё открыты, внутри виднелись аккуратные маленькие мешочки с белым порошком. В центре стояли столы с весами, на некоторых лежал снежок. Пакеты были наполовину собраны. Упаковку товара остановили прямо в середине процесса. 

— Хах. Что ж, это проблема. 

{Куда подевались все наши игрушечки?} — заныл Жёлтый. 

[Что-то заставило их в спешке уйти.]

Уэйд склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь. Ему удалось расслышать отдалённые вскрики. И звуки драки. 

— Кажется, у нас появился конкурент. 

{Давай всех их убьём!!!}

Уэйд стремительно направился к задней части склада и выглянул в окно. Там располагалась парковочная площадка, на которой сейчас разворачивалось целое представление. 

[О нет.]

{Наш Паучок!!!}

Это и в самом деле был Человек-паук. Он вертелся и крутился в центре заварухи, раздавая люлей ногами и кулаками и стреляя паутиной во все стороны. Иногда он пропускал удары, но они не останавливали его даже на секунду. Он был просто великолепен. 

Только вот был он в катастрофическом меньшинстве. Судя по всему, ему в скором времени суждено было быть изрешеченным пулями, ведь за его спиной всем боеспособным бойцам уже раздавались полуавтоматические винтовки. 

— Думаю, нам пора вмешаться, — пробормотал Уэйд. 

Он сунул пистолет в кобуру и снял одну гранату с ремня. По опыту он знал, что начинать заварушку лучше со взрыва. 

Уэйд подошёл к двери и выбил её с ноги. Он быстро выстрелил шесть раз, снимая ближайших к себе бандитов, потом вытащил чеку из гранаты. 

— Ракеты выпущены, дамы и господа! 

Он прицелился, стараясь кинуть её как можно дальше от Человека-паука, чтобы не причинить ему вреда. 

{Боже, обожаю, когда они кричат.}

[Ты посмотри на всю эту кровь. Красотища.]

Уэйд принялся за работу, в ушах звенело от взрыва. Он вытащил два пистолета и метко снял всех людей, у которых были в руках винтовки. Как он и рассчитывал, теперь всё внимание было приковано к нему. Уэйд бросил пистолеты и достал катаны, когда члены наркогруппировки понеслись к нему. 

Он двигался с удивительной грацией, почти что вальсировал и резал, резал, действуя практически так же быстро, как и Человек-паук. Разрисовывая пол кровавыми разводами, он испытывал катарсис. Прежде чем Уэйд успел осознать произошедшее, все вокруг в радиусе десяти метров были мертвы или умирали. 

{Ах… Их никогда не будет достаточно много, чтобы мы хотя бы слегка поднатужились.}

[Вон ещё, рядом с Пауком.]

Паучку теперь было явно легче, когда он дрался с десятью из них вместо пятнадцати. Он уже успел связать нескольких паутиной, и они лежали словно куколки гусениц на полу, отчаянно извиваясь. Уэйд направился в ту сторону, широко ухмыляясь под маской. 

— Привет, Паучок! В этот раз в твоей паутине запуталось слишком много букашек? — поприветствовал он его, подойдя на достаточное для слышимости расстояние. 

Один из нападавших тут же направился с ножом к Уэйду. Это было просто уморительно. Уэйд поднял катаны, приготовившись разрезать идиота на части, но Человек-паук выстрелил в нападавшего паутиной и откинул его. 

{Эй! Не круто!}

— Не убивай их! — прокричал он, явно уже задыхаясь.

Паучок резво отпрыгнул от ещё одного нападавшего, но другой сразу ударил его по рёбрам, когда тот приземлился. Этот везунчик в считанные секунды оказался на земле. 

Уэйд слегка нахмурился. 

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, паучишка. Кажется, тебе это точно не помешало бы. 

Он не получил ответа — Паучок старался связать оставшихся парней. 

[Неблагодарная букашка. Нужно научить его хорошим манерам.]

{Эй, глянь! А это там не наш парень?}

Уэйд огляделся в поисках своей цели, приведшей его сюда. Наркоторговец выглядывал из-за машины, лицо его выражало величайшую ярость, которая была направлена на Человека-паука. 

Потом Уэйд заметил пистолет, нацеленный на Паучка. 

Ухмылка испарилась, он прищурился. 

— Да хуй тебе, — прорычал Уэйд. 

Выступив перед Паучком, он метнул нож в свою цель. Одновременно с этим прозвучал выстрел. 

Тьма окутала его, внезапно и резко, как океанская волна. 

[О нет, только не снова], — прозвучал в отдалении голос Белого.

Его смыло точно так же, как и все остальное. 

Да, снова. 

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, вокруг была пустота. Это была самая худшая часть. Просто бесконечная пустота. 

Затем вдруг, словно издалека, медленно полилась музыка. Она становилась всё громче, до тех пор, пока не заполнила череп Уэйда звуками басов и синтезаторов. 

Это была Кэти Пэрри со своей «Hot N Cold».

_Господи боже, только не снова это говно…_

Но Уэйд ничего не мог поделать. Внезапно в его существование ворвался нарисованный единорог. Он скакал вокруг; там, где он ступал, расцветали ромашки и появлялась всякого рода мультяшная хрень. К нему вдруг присоединились и обычные лошади, которые, казалось, завидовали его ярко-розовой гриве. Внезапно они напали на единорога, разрывая его на части и сжирая. 

[Ого, вот это пиздец.]

{Эй, мы вернулись!}

— Отлично… просто великолепно, — простонал Уэйд. 

Выстрелы в голову были самыми противными. 

Реальный мир медленно возвращался к нему, в нос попадали запахи горелой плоти и крови, а музыка уходила вместе с темнотой. 

Он заставил себя распахнуть глаза, моргнув пару раз, чтобы сфокусироваться. Уэйд немного смутился, вдруг увидев нависнувшее над ним обтянутое маской лицо Человека-паука. 

{Мы что, умерли и попали в рай?} — задыхаясь от восторга, спросил Жёлтый. 

Теплота разлилась внутри Уэйда, когда он осознал, что лежал головой у Паучка на коленях. Он ощутил, как его тёплые руки придерживали за шею и голову, не давая соскользнуть. 

Уэйд резко сел, проводя ладонью по лицу, чтобы убедиться, что маска на месте, и выдохнул с облегчением. 

— Какого хуя? — воскликнул Человек-паук высоким тревожным голосом. 

Уэйд огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что все противники мертвы или связаны. Он снова перевёл взгляд на Человека-паука, стараясь выглядеть спокойным. 

— Привет, Малыш-паучиш. 

— Ты… ты же умер!

— Ага. Такое иногда случается. 

Человек-паук прямо на коленях подполз к нему ближе и взял лицо Уэйда в ладони, прежде чем тот успел отстраниться. Он повернул его голову из стороны в сторону, словно ища пулевое отверстие. 

— Но… как?

Уэйд отстранился, опасаясь, что дырка в его маске слишком большая, чтобы разглядеть, что находилось под ней. 

— Исцеляющий фактор, сладкие щёчки. Я вроде как бессмертный. Ты можешь разрезать меня на много маленьких кусочков, но я всё равно вернусь! Я типа того стрёмного монстра из греческой мифологии. Как его там звали? Со всеми этими головами. Ты отрезаешь одну, а на её месте вырастает ещё десяток. У меня это работает примерно так же, — тараторил Уэйд, просто потому что внимательный взгляд Паучка заставлял бегать мурашки по всему телу. 

{А помнишь, как мы выпрыгнули из самолёта?}

[Такое даже дважды было.]

{А помнишь, как мы выпили специальную кислоту Джокера?}

[Мы такого никогда не делали.]

{Ой… не та вселенная.}

— Это просто потрясающе, — выдохнул Паучок, продолжая таращиться.

Под его взглядом Уэйд немного поёжился. 

— Ой, Паучок… Ты за меня переживал? 

Человек-паук молчал некоторое время, а потом выпрямился и сразу прижал руку к рёбрам, явно стараясь не делать резких движений. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — В голосе его прозвучало смущение, беспокойство и возмущение одновременно. 

— Потому что тебя вот-вот подстрелили бы.

Уэйд тоже поднялся, повернувшись туда, где его цель лежала на капоте машины, распластав руки. Нож его попал в яблочко, торча в горле наркоторговца. 

— А я умереть не могу, — он пожал плечами. — В тот момент казалось логичным. 

Человек-паук молчал и снова пялился. Уэйд тяжело сглотнул и пнул носком ботинка землю. 

— Я мог бы уклониться, — наконец ответил он. — Не делай так больше, хорошо? Тебе не нужно ловить за меня пули. 

— Ты можешь уклоняться от пуль? — Теперь пришла очередь Уэйда глазеть. 

{Уи, это просто охуенно круто. А почему мы так не умеем?}

Человек-паук слегка кивнул. 

— Не потому, что я настолько быстрый. У меня… Ну, у меня есть что-то типа… паучьего чутья. — Казалось, ему было стыдно произносить это. — Оно предупреждает меня об опасности. И я могу вовремя убраться с дороги. Думаю, это что-то типа инстинкта. 

Уэйд присвистнул, положив руки на бёдра. 

— Очень горячо, Малыш-паучиш. Тогда, полагаю, ты бы и сам справился. 

Человек-паук огляделся; Уэйд точно знал, что он осуждающе смотрел на весь тот беспорядок, который устроил Дэдпул.

— На самом деле сегодня мне могло бы просто не хватить сил, — тихо признался он. 

— Ой, правда? Я и подумать не мог, — хмыкнул Уэйд. 

Паучок хихикнул, и Уэйд вновь ощутил разлившееся внутри тепло. 

Человек-паук вдруг замер, прислушиваясь.

— Нам пора, — сказал он. — Полиция едет. 

— Да, хорошо, — кивнул Уэйд. 

Он потянулся за спину, чтобы убедиться, что катаны на местах. Он всегда мог приобрести новые пистолеты и ножи, но детки были единственными в своём роде. 

Человек-паук снова одарил его долгим взглядом, заставившим Уэйда прирасти к месту.

— Увидимся, Дэдпул. Постарайся не умирать слишком часто. 

— Слушаюсь, паучишка. — Он прощально поднял руку, глядя на то, как Человек-паук выстрелил паутиной в соседнее здание и улетел прочь. 

{Окей, ну это вообще странно. Как так вышло, что трахнуть я его хочу сильнее, чем порезать на куски?}

[Да ты просто идиот.]

— Заткнись, Белый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Blindness — Metric: «Send us a blindfold, Sand us a blade»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ Everytime We Touch — Cascada («Потому что каждый раз, как мы соприкасаемся, у меня такое чувство, и каждый раз, когда мы целуемся, я могла бы взлететь. Ты не чувствуешь, как часто бьётся моё сердце, мне этого так хочется, ты нужен мне рядом»);  
² Spider Man — The Greatest Ever Cartoon Television Themes («Человек-паук, Человек-паук делает всё, что умеет паук»);  
³ Hot N Cold — Katy Perry («Потому что ты то горячий, то холодный, то соглашаешься, то споришь, то в теме, то где-то витаешь, то весёлый, то подавленный. Ты ошибаешься, когда, по идее, должен быть прав, на смену чёрной полосе приходит белая: мы ссоримся и расстаёмся, а затем целуемся и миримся… На самом деле ты не хочешь…»)  
⁴ Poker Face — Lady Gaga («Но он не догадается, нет, он не догадается по моему бесстрастному лицу…»).


	3. Никогда не спи, глубоко дыши

**Питер**

Звон будильника был последней вещью, которую он хотел услышать в шесть как-вы-можете-называть-это утра. Питеру понадобился немалый самоконтроль, чтобы не швырнуть часы через всю комнату, разбив их на миллион осколков. Он вслепую нашарил кнопку отключения и с трудом сел, двигаясь с закрытыми глазами, словно зомби. Опустив ноги на пол, он застонал, ощущая себя ещё более разбитым, замёрзшим и вымотанным, чем три часа назад, когда ложился спать. 

Последние две недели пронеслись перед глазами сплошным смазанным пятном. Он был слишком занят в Оскорп и в качестве Человека-паука, поэтому спал всего-то по четыре часа, а то и меньше. Хоть Питер и ненавидел это признавать, но он всё ещё рос, и поэтому организму требовался нормальный отдых, которого в последнее время явно было недостаточно. Поэтому парень ощущал себя немного потрёпанным. 

Наиболее странными за все эти две недели стали, без сомнения, его ночные встречи с кое-каким разодетым в красное наёмником. Поиск в интернете открыл ему много фактов о Дэдпуле. У того была репутация безумного, высокопрофессионального и до странности креативного убийцы. Предположительно, он стал Дэдпулом, когда стал участником какой-то программы по созданию мутантов. Питеру не удалось найти информацию о том, что конкретно с ним случилось и кем был Дэдпул раньше, однако на одних сайтах он прочёл гипотезы о том, что наёмник попал в аварию, что и спровоцировало мутацию. На других же нашёл догадки о том, что в результате несчастного случая он получил сильные повреждения и винтики в его и без того нездоровой голове совсем раскрутились. Ходили слухи, что у него был настолько сильный исцеляющий фактор, что он попросту не мог умереть, но Питер относился к этому весьма скептически. Ровно до тех пор, пока не увидел его «воскрешение» своими глазами. 

Паркер был просто шокирован тем фактом, что Дэдпул пожертвовал собой ради Человека-паука, пусть и знал наверняка, что не умрёт. Не навсегда, по крайней мере. Если быть честным, Питер всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что случилось. Он чувствовал невероятную вину, пусть Дэдпул и вернулся из мёртвых и вроде даже выглядел ничуть не хуже после произошедшего. Питер смог бы увернуться от пули, а вот Дэдпул — нет. 

Конечно, стоило признать, что Паркеру тогда нужна была помощь. С тем, что творилось на складе, справиться одному было не по силам. Он знал, что совершал ошибку, отправляясь туда в одиночку. Один наркоторговец, которого Питер тем вечером поймал и как обычно связал, навёл его на этот склад, и он просто не мог не проверить информацию. Главной ошибкой стало то, что он привлёк внимание головорезов, упаковывающих товар. 

Питер мог бы позвонить мистеру Старку, но проблема была не такой уж и масштабной, чтобы привлекать Железного Человека. Он мог бы вызвать полицию, но боялся, что преступники свернут производство, как только услышат звук сирен, и просто откроют свой бизнес в другом месте. 

Именно поэтому Паркер решил взять всё на себя. Да, это было глупо. В это трудно поверить, но Питер знал, что, скорее всего, умрёт (или его серьёзно покалечат). Но вмешался Дэдпул и не допустил этого. Конечно, Паркеру не хотелось бы, чтобы его спаситель убил тогда так много бандитов, но это был уже совсем другой вопрос. 

Однако кое-что ещё заботило Питера даже сильнее собственной тупости и жертвенности Дэдпула: с наёмником было удивительно просто общаться. Конечно, он беседовал с голосами, которых никто, кроме него, не слышал, и некоторые его комментарии вгоняли Питера в краску, но, казалось, они вполне легко поладили. Именно это и заставляло беспокоиться. Питер спасал людей. Спасал от таких убийц, как Дэдпул. Он просто не мог _дружить_ с подобным человеком. Даже если Дэдпул убивал только плохих (а Питер не был уверен, как относился к этому, да и верил ли в это вообще). 

Тогда почему же он раз за разом ловил себя на том, что искал глазами красно-чёрную фигуру наёмника, когда выходил патрулировать? И дело было явно не в том, что он боялся нечаянно столкнуться с Дэдпулом, хотя и должен был. 

Питер очень много думал о той ночи на крыше — с тако. Он просто не мог выбросить мысли о ней из головы и старательно искал в воспоминаниях зацепки, которые могли бы подсказать скрытые мотивы Дэдпула. Почему тот вёл себя настолько дружелюбно? Возможно, он пытался усыпить бдительность Человека-паука, чтобы как-то использовать его или навредить исподтишка? А может быть, он просто так прикалывался? Вполне вероятно, учитывая его нестабильное здравомыслие. Однако Питеру он показался тогда довольно искренним, как будто и в самом деле хотел просто немного потусить с Человеком-пауком. Как будто не соврал, сказав «иначе разобьёшь моё хрупкое сердце». 

Возможно, Питер был просто слишком наивным. 

И всё же он не мог заставить себя не искать Дэдпула взглядом все ночи после той. С тех пор прошло уже пять дней, и нигде его не было. Вполне вероятно, что они просто разминулись: в конце концов Нью-Йорк был большим городом. Но всё же Питер беспокоился. Он не был уверен, что хотел внезапного исчезновения Дэдпула. Не после того, как тот так стремительно ворвался в его жизнь. 

Минуло пять дней с момента фиаско на складе, и сегодня был день рождения Питера. 

Он боялся его наступления всю неделю. Не потому, что _не хотел_, чтобы ему исполнялось шестнадцать, а просто потому, что не желал, чтобы этому событию придавали большое значение. Но совершенно ясно, что его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. 

Питер наконец добрёл до ванной и ввалился внутрь. Встал под струи воды — сначала ошпаривающе-горячие, затем ледяные (единственный действенный способ проснуться). Закончив, натянул на измученное, израненное тело одежду и побрёл на кухню. Тетя Мэй приготовила его любимый завтрак — блины с беконом, — который уже был на столе.

Питер ненавидел суматоху вокруг своей персоны, но сейчас несильно и возражал, тут же набросившись на вкуснейшую еду. Когда тётя вышла из комнаты, накидывая поверх костюма медсестры куртку, он горячо поблагодарил её. 

— Не говори с набитым ртом, Питер, — строго, но с нежной улыбкой сказала она.

Мэй села за стол к Паркеру, что случалось довольно редко, ведь оба по утрам невероятно спешили. Питер поднял на неё глаза, жуя бекон. Сердце его болезненно сжалось, когда он разглядел в её волосах седину, а под глазами — тёмные круги. Она так много работала, чтобы они жили достойно. Питер часто думал над тем, чтобы бросить стажировку и устроиться на подработку (по крайней мере, ему будут за это платить). Однако тётя Мэй ничего не хотела слышать. Она говорила, что он беспокоился не о тех вещах, что он должен волноваться о хорошей успеваемости и получении практических навыков в той сфере, в которой мечтал однажды работать. Но она не знала, что Питер беспокоился не только об этом… И он надеялся, что она никогда не узнает, о чём именно. 

— Ты сегодня снова допоздна работаешь? — Прежде чем сказать это, Питер проглотил всё, что было во рту.

— Боюсь, что так, — устало улыбнулась Мэй, — но у меня будет выходной завтра. 

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Питер, — может быть, устроим киномарафон? 

Они уже давненько этого не делали, но это был их любимый способ совместного времяпрепровождения. Дядя Бен всегда отправлялся за разными вкусностями накануне таких марафонов. Без него смотреть фильмы было немного грустно, но таким образом они чтили его память. 

— Я на это и надеялась, — усмехнулась тётя Мэй.

Она положила на колени сумочку и принялась рыться внутри. 

— Но мы не будем смотреть ничего, содержащего в названии слово «пила» и ему подобные. Думаю, прошлый раз стал хорошим уроком.

— Теперь я никогда не смогу спокойно пользоваться бензопилой, — хихикнул Питер. 

— Мы оба знаем, что ты ни одной никогда и не пользовался, — парировала она, вызывая у Паркера улыбку. 

Казалось, она наконец нашла, что искала, и вытащила из сумки маленькую коробочку, завёрнутую в подарочную упаковку. Внутри Питера всё поникло, он почувствовал невероятную вину за то, что ей пришлось потратиться на него. 

— Тётя Мэй… — сказал он сдавленно, слегка нахмурившись, и потянулся за подарком. 

Взгляд, которым она его одарила, говорил о том, что протестов она не потерпит. 

Питер открыл коробочку и обнаружил внутри часы с кожаным ремешком. Раньше они принадлежали дяде Бену.

— Ох, тётя Мэй… — Питер осторожно извлёк часы, глядя на то, как маленькая секундная стрелка бежала по циферблату. 

— Я поставила новую батарейку. Подумала, ты хотел бы их носить, — она погладила его по руке.

Питер ощутил, как сжалось от спазма горло. 

— Спасибо, — выдавил он, встретившись с ней взглядом и улыбнувшись дрожащими губами. — Я с удовольствием буду их носить. 

Питер сразу же надел часы, поместив язычок на два отверстия ближе от того, которое использовалось раньше. 

— Тебе очень идёт, Питер, — сказала тётя Мэй. 

Когда они обнялись на прощание, у обоих глаза были на мокром месте. 

— Будь сегодня осторожен, — сказала она, приглаживая его волосы (что удавалось ей не всегда хорошо). — Но и веселиться не забывай. Ты это заслужил. 

— Да, обязательно. Спасибо, тётя Мэй. Увидимся утром.

Питер проводил её и запер дверь, несмотря на то, что сам должен был выходить в школу уже через пару минут (в их районе лучше было перебдеть, чем недобдеть, даже независимо от того, что он был Человеком-пауком).

Напоминание о вечеринке Гарри испортило Питеру настроение на весь день. 

Да, это была именно _его_ вечеринка, а не Питера. Он не хотел её и теперь страшился сильнее, чем прежде. Гарри и ЭмДжей всю неделю обсуждали грядущее событие без остановки. Они не прекращали радоваться тому, как удачно сложилось, что день рождения Питера выпал на пятницу, ведь тогда все смогут прийти. Они были совершенно одержимы вопросами, какого диджея выбрать, что написать на пригласительном в фейсбуке (у Питера не было странички на этом сайте, поэтому он не знал, что они в итоге выбрали), а ещё сколько алкоголя нужно заказать. 

Судя по всему, ночь должна была быть ужасной. 

По крайней мере, Нед тоже приглашён, поэтому Питер не один будет жаться в углу. Он будет делить его с Недом.

***

— Похищу тебя и накормлю мороженым. 

— Что? — Питер уставился на Гарри поверх крыши машины. 

Занятия только что закончились, и Питер встретился с другом на парковке. 

Нед слился под предлогом необходимости помочь ЭмДжей перетащить транспаранты из художественной студии или что-то такое. Питер тоже предложил помощь, но его практически вытолкнули из здания, сказав, что сегодня он именинник и не должен помогать устраивать собственную вечеринку. 

— У тебя день рождения, поэтому получишь мороженое, — усмехнулся Гарри, открывая дверь кабриолета и садясь внутрь. 

Питер последовал его примеру, с осторожностью приземлившись на сидение. 

— Не восприми это как попытку оспорить твою логику, но разве мы не должны поехать к тебе и начать готовиться к хоррор-фесту 2017? 

— Ха-ха. Очень смешно, Питер. Ты такой остроумный, я уже говорил тебе это? — спросил Гарри, заводя машину и задом трогаясь с места. 

Развернувшись, он вклинился в очередь покидающих территорию школы машин. 

— А что ЭмДжей с Недом? Может, стоило сначала подбросить их к тебе? 

— Нет, — Гарри самодовольно посмотрел на Питера. — Я заказал машину, которая их отвезёт. 

Питер протяжно застонал и стукнулся затылком о кожаный подголовник. 

— Боже, Гарри. Сколько ты потратил на эту тупую вечеринку? Нет, молчи. Не хочу знать. 

Осборн не проронил ни слова, но самодовольное выражение лица всё сказало за него. 

Они выехали на улицу, направившись к центру. Гарри включил радио на станции «Топ-100». Питер её не любил, но машина была не его, поэтому жаловаться он не собирался. 

— Знаешь, мы правда рассматривали вариант пригласить для тебя Бритни Спирс. Знаю, ты очень надеялся, но у неё слишком плотное расписание. Прости, — Гарри пытался сохранить серьёзное лицо, но всё-таки скривил губы в улыбке. 

Питер закатил глаза.

— Боже, ты разбил мне сердце. Надеюсь, хоть стриптиз будет, иначе я не приду. 

Игнорирование вечеринки не казалось такой уж плохой идеей, особенно — если там правда будут стриптизёрши. Но Питер просто не мог подвести Гарри и ЭмДжей, которые вложили так много сил. Пусть Паркер этого и не хотел. 

— Не волнуйся, Питти. Будет даже не одна стриптизёрша, — подмигнул он.

Теперь Питер был уверен, что Гарри шутил. 

Пробки были просто ужасными, как и всегда в центре города, но когда Гарри поднял крышу и врубил музыку на полную, поездка стала куда веселее: многие водители ругались и показывали им неприличные жесты. Питер обычно не любил внимание (особенно то, которое заставляло незнакомцев ругаться на него матом). Но Гарри, казалось, оттягивался по полной, выводя людей из себя и отплясывая под Бейонсе на светофорах, заставляя Питера смеяться всю дорогу до пункта их назначения. 

Обычно в Нью-Йорке было трудно с парковкой, но Гарри остановился на стоянке торгового центра, не моргнув и глазом, готовый платить двадцать пять долларов в час. Питер не стал ничего говорить против, потому что знал: подобные разговоры о растратах на его скромную персону не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Паркер быстро учился. 

Они направились к вычурному островку замороженного йогурта. Питер был настроен скептически, но, как оказалось, нормальным мороженым они тоже торговали. Гарри взял что-то со вкусом кофе и чем-то, звавшимся «орешки эспрессо». Питер выбрал с мятой и шоколадной крошкой — любимое с детства. Разместившись на неудобных пластиковых стульях, они принялись наблюдать за посетителями: богатой женщиной средних лет и парой подростков, осматривающихся в бутике. 

— Как думаешь, кто они друг другу? — Гарри указал пластиковой ложкой в сторону магазина Эдди Бауэра.

У витрины стояла пара: взрослый мужчина лет шестидесяти, седые волосы аккуратно зачёсаны, одет с иголочки. Рядом стояла девушка, вполовину младше, держащая его под руку, оживлённо болтавшая о том, что они разглядывали в витрине. 

— Она может быть личным стилистом, — сказал Питер с полным мороженого ртом. 

— Да ты оптимист, — засмеялся Гарри. — Это даже мило. 

— А ты думаешь, они ебутся? 

— Следи за языком, Питер Паркер, — притворно возмущённо сказал Гарри, схватившись за сердце. — Боже мой. 

Питер закатил глаза, но улыбнулся. 

— Кстати, по поводу «Ген Икс» — отличная работа.

Гарри зачерпнул немного мороженого и предложил Питеру. Тот подался вперёд, чтобы снять его с ложечки: немного скривился от вкуса, потому что, если быть честным, никогда не любил кофе. 

— Отец всё болтает о том, как ты спас весь проект. 

Питер почувствовал, как залило румянцем щёки, но всё же довольно улыбнулся. Решение отняло у него очень много времени, но в конечном итоге пазл сложился. Ему было трудно анализировать информацию, потому что не было никаких конкретных данных, а лишь цифры, объединённые в строки и столбцы. Оскорп таким образом сохранял секретность своих исследований, но Питер считал, что именно этот метод мог погубить весь проект в целом. 

— Спасибо. Мне легко было найти ошибку, как только я понял принцип построения матрицы данных. Но я не хочу сказать, что с лёту всё понял: это было нелегко. Не хочу позиционировать себя как самого умного из всех, кто там работает. Просто мне повезло. 

Гарри добро ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. 

— Тебе не просто повезло, Питер. Ты умный. Никому больше не удалось понять, в чём там дело. 

Питер пожал плечами и уставился на своё неестественно зелёное мороженое. 

— Ну… я рад, что смог помочь. 

Паркер вроде бы разобрал бормотание Гарри, что кое-кто слишком скромный и недальновидный, чтобы позаботиться о собственном благополучии. Однако он это проигнорировал, смакуя остатки своего мороженого.

Когда оба закончили есть, Питер думал, что они направятся в квартиру Гарри, пусть даже ему разрешили бы только сидеть в углу до начала вечеринки. Однако друг припас в рукаве ещё один козырь. Видимо, ему нравилось удивлять Питера. 

— Вечеринка всё равно не начнётся ещё два часа. Как насчёт заценить, что идёт в кино? 

— А мы не опоздаем? — спросил Питер после продолжительного молчания. 

— Не «опоздаем», а задержимся. Тем более это твоя вечеринка, которая принесёт тебе популярность. Ты что, не хочешь быть крутым? — Гарри уже тянул его через весь торговый центр, где располагался кинотеатр. 

Питер вздохнул.

— Ну да, наверное, — неохотно ответил он. 

Питер уже и так со многим сегодня согласился, так почему бы не пойти на ещё одну уступку. 

Поскольку сегодня был его день рождения, Гарри позволил ему выбирать фильм. Питер выбрал документальный фильм о чёрных дырах. У него был ограниченный показ, и Паркер давно хотел его увидеть. Без особых комментариев Гарри заплатил за билеты. Только обронил что-то о том, что его выбор такой же унылый, как сами чёрные дыры. Ещё они взяли попкорн и большую колу. 

Пока они смотрели трейлеры, Паркер активно поглощал попкорн. Раньше — до того, как его укусил радиоактивный паук, — он был более разборчив в еде. Теперь же у него иногда не было аппетита, и он мог спокойно не есть целый день. Но порой он был просто обжорой: ел _много_ еды и не чувствовал насыщения. Он грешил на быстрый паучий метаболизм. 

Они с Гарри немного поборолись за газировку, но потом свет погас и начался фильм. Питер был восхищён. Его так затянуло, что он даже перестал есть попкорн. Спустя полчаса кое-что отвлекло его от созерцания.

Низко съехав в кресле и скрестив руки на груди, Гарри положил голову Питеру на плечо. Паркер слегка склонился, заглядывая в лицо друга, и увидел его закрытые глаза. Питер закусил губу, воздержавшись от комментариев. Ну как обычно… Он оставил Гарри в покое и досмотрел кино в одиночку. Когда на экране появились титры, Питер засунул другу в ноздрю зерно попкорна. 

— А, что… Бля, Питер. — Гарри выпрямился в кресле, глядя осоловевшими глазами и высморкнув зерно. 

Питер заржал. 

— Так тебе и надо. Как ты посмел уснуть на моём праздничном фильме? 

— Ну, не моя вина, что ты выбрал самый нудный фильм из всех возможных. — Гарри провёл рукой по волосам, каким-то образом уложив их в свой обычный художественный беспорядок. — Ты понимаешь, они даже Моргана Фримана не смогли заставить читать текст. 

Питер легко толкнул друга в плечо, всё ещё посмеиваясь. Кажется, он сегодня очень много веселится. Паркер даже не ожидал, что сможет настолько расслабиться, ведь его впереди ждала адская вечеринка. Гарри почти удалось заставить его забыть о социальной катастрофе этого вечера. 

Они вышли из торгового центра, уселись в машину и направились в сторону гарриной берлоги. За стоянку Осборн заплатил сто баксов и даже глазом не моргнул. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер, когда они остановились на красном. 

— За что? — Гарри вёл машину одной рукой, локтем другой облокотившись на открытое окно. 

— За мороженое, — усмехнулся Питер. — И за то, что уснул на мне, пока мы смотрели самый нудный фильм из всех возможных.

Гарри покачал головой, но улыбнулся по-доброму, и в его глазах что-то промелькнуло, когда он посмотрел на Питера. 

— Пока не благодари, Паркер. Ты ещё не успел оценить самое главное — свою вечеринку. 

Питер лишь вздохнул, смирившись с судьбой. 

Гарри жил на пятидесятом этаже одного из самых красивых зданий Нью-Йорка. На самом деле Осборн-старший владел целым этажом. А ещё сорок восьмым и сорок девятым. Питер считал, что это было как-то чересчур. Но, опять же, Паркер всего лишь жил в трёхкомнатной квартире в Квинсе — что он вообще мог знать? 

Когда они припарковались в подземном гараже, в животе уже ныло от неприятного ожидания. Питер тревожно следил взглядом, как сменялись цифры на панели лифта над дверьми.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится пивной кальян, — хихикнул Гарри, нарушив тишину. 

Питер лишь пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное в ответ. Боже, ну сейчас начнётся… 

Сорок три, сорок четыре, сорок пять…

К этому моменту Питер ожидал уже услышать музыку, тем более — с его супергеройским слухом, но наверху было тихо. Существовала вероятность, что квартира Гарри полностью звукоизолирована, что значительно упрощало проведение вечеринок. 

— Эй, а где твой отец? — внезапно поинтересовался Питер. 

— Ну, он где-то, — ответил Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от цифровой панели. 

— Он не против, что ты устраиваешь тусовку? — нахмурился Паркер. 

— Не-а, — помотал головой друг. 

Питер сильно в этом сомневался. Норман Осборн был строгим отцом и всегда в открытую показывал недовольство, будь то чуть менее, чем ожидалось, идеальная работа сына или то же проведение вечеринок. Но Питер решил не раздумывать над этим, постаравшись стереть с лица хмурость. Лифт наконец остановился на пятидесятом этаже. 

Двери начали расходиться с тихим «дзинь», и Питер затаил дыхание, готовясь ко всему, что мог увидеть. 

Когда глазам полностью открылся вид на пентхаус, Паркер так и застыл, приоткрыв рот в удивлении. 

Никаких стробоскопов не было и в помине. Так же как и кучи танцующих тел. И льющихся рекой напитков. Сцены. Диджея. Даже музыка не играла. 

Вместо этого напротив лифта, аккурат под самодельным баннером с поздравлением, стояли Нед и ЭмДжей, на головах которых были надеты картонные колпаки. Мэри Джейн улыбалась так широко, будто только что выиграла в лотерею, а Нед дудел в этот глупый маленький праздничный «язычок», и это был единственный звук, нарушающий тишину. На столе позади них лежали коробки с пиццей, стояли напитки, а ещё юбилейное издание дисков сериала «Звёздный крейсер "Галактика"». 

— Чт… — Питер огляделся, будто из-за угла могли выскочить все остальные и начать вечеринку. — Но… где же вся толпа, которую я так ненавижу? 

Гарри взял его за руку и вывел из лифта. ЭмДжей не удержалась и переливчато засмеялась, хлопая в ладоши. 

— Питер, ты бы видел своё _лицо_!

Паркер непонимающе моргал и всё ещё недоумённо смотрел на них.

— Я не… но я думал, что вы, ребята, хотите вечеринку. 

Гарри повернулся к Питеру, до сих пор держа его за руку, и тепло улыбнулся. 

— Ты же сказал, что у тебя лишь три друга, ну и… все они здесь. 

Питер изумлённо вытаращился на Гарри, потом перевёл взгляд на ЭмДжей и Неда, затем — снова на Гарри. 

— Оу… — выдохнул он. 

И вдруг крепко обнял Осборна за шею, зарываясь лицом ему в плечо. Тот даже пошатнулся от такого напора. 

— Не могу поверить, что вы это сделали, — пробубнил он, чувствуя, как загорелись глаза от непролитых слёз. 

Гарри хмыкнул, обнимая Питера за талию и притягивая ближе. 

— Ой, Питти… Мы же знаем, что ты ненавидишь настоящие вечеринки. 

Паркер сдавленно хихикнул, мягко отстраняясь от Гарри. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она _ненастоящая_? — с насмешливым возмущением спросил он. 

— Конечно настоящая, — подала голос ЭмДжей, в свою очередь обнимая Питера. — Тусовка а-ля «Питер Паркер». 

Питер хихикнул, бережно обнимая девушку и почти сразу отстраняясь. Перевёл взгляд на Неда, щёки которого чуть ли не лопались от широкой улыбки. 

— Даже не надейся, — сказал Нед. — Я, пожалуй, воздержусь до следующего фестиваля обнимашек. 

Паркер закатил глаза, быстро обняв друга одной рукой за шею, и потом повернулся к столу с едой и научно-фантастическим сериалом. 

— Это всё слишком круто, — сказал Питер, снова посмотрев на друзей и ощущая, как в груди что-то сдавило.

Он был благодарен судьбе, что она привела таких замечательных людей в его жизнь. Все они так о нём заботились, что это казалось не более чем хорошим сном. 

— Спасибо, ребята. 

Гарри махнул рукой. 

— Заткнись и бери пиццу, Паркер. 

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — Питер не мог удержать улыбку. 

Все взяли по кусочку и расселись на огромном кожаном диване, стоявшем в комнате, специально оборудованной для просмотра фильмов (да, у Гарри была комната-кинотеатр). Осборн вставил в проигрыватель первый диск, а Нед склонился к Питеру, как только на экране появилась заставка.

— Ты вообще можешь поверить, что мы когда-нибудь попадём в берлогу Гарри, мать его, Осборна? — прошептал он. 

Питер фыркнул, отвечая с набитым пиццей ртом: 

— Это не берлога, Нед. 

— Ну ты понял, о чём я, — прошипел он, толкнув Питера локтем. — Мы как будто на самом деле крутые и популярные!

Питер не удержался и прыснул. 

Конечно они с Недом смотрели сериал раньше, поэтому перебрасывались догадками и обсуждали возможность существования Сайлонов¹ в реальном мире. ЭмДжей периодически задавала вопросы и, казалось, вникла в сюжет. Гарри отмочил пару шуток, но в целом вёл себя как обычно. 

Питер чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Всё было просто идеально. 

После двух серий Гарри остановил видео и пропал в недрах пентхауса. Он вернулся минуту спустя с огромным пластиковым подносом, полным брауни, а ещё нёс три завёрнутых в подарочные упаковки подарка. 

Питер покачал головой, щёки заалели, когда он улыбнулся. 

— Не-е-е-е-ет, — запротестовал он. — Не нужно было тратиться на подарки. 

ЭмДжей повернулась к нему и легко ударила кулачком в плечо: 

— Перестань занудствовать и открывай уже подарки! Мы знаем, что ты не любишь вечеринки, но от этого ты отвертеться не сможешь. Прошу, Питер, ради нас — нормальных людей. 

— Ладно, ладно, — фыркнув от смеха, согласился Паркер. 

Он потянулся к подаркам и взял самую большую коробку, которая неожиданно оказалась ещё и тяжёлой. 

— Это от меня, — пояснил Гарри, сидевший в большом кожаном кресле. 

Питер смущённо улыбнулся ему, осторожно разворачивая обёрточную бумагу. Когда он увидел, что изображено на коробке под ней, то буквально задохнулся: 

— Нет… — неверяще выдохнул он. — Нет, Гарри, ни за какие коврижки я это, блять, не приму. 

Питер поднял огромные карие глаза на своего друга. 

— Он тебе нужен, — твёрдо сказал Гарри. 

— Нет, у меня… у меня ведь есть. Я просто не могу… это слишком дорого, Гарри. — Питер снова уставился на белую коробку в руках с изображением новенького Macbook Pro. 

— Считай это бонусом за спасение проекта в Оскорп. — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. — Мы всё равно тебе не платим, так что это меньшее, что мы могли бы для тебя сделать. 

Питер покачал головой, но чувствовал, как желание взять его отдавалось в самых кончиках пальцев. Боже, иметь такой компьютер… Не ждать по пять минут просто загрузки приложения… Он мог бы так много на нём сделать. 

— Бери, — надавил Гарри. — Иначе он просто окажется в мусорке. 

Питер снова задохнулся — теперь от возмущения, порывисто прижав коробку к груди. 

— Не посмеешь. 

— Посмею, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — сузил глаза Осборн. 

Питер прикусил губу и вновь уставился на коробку. 

— Ладно… — наконец сказал он. — Но только чтобы спасти эту чудесную машину от твоих беспощадных загребущих лап. 

— Ну и отличненько, — усмехнулся Гарри. 

ЭмДжей подтолкнула Питера под локоть: 

— Моя очередь. — Она потянулась и сама отдала ему свой свёрток. — Не все из нас могут тратить на подарки сотни долларов, — ЭмДжей стрельнула в Гарри глазами. — Но, надеюсь, тебе всё равно понравится. 

— Уверен в этом, — ответил Питер. 

Он осторожно отложил новенький ноутбук в сторону и забрал подарок из рук подруги. Он был тонкий и лёгкий; Питер аккуратно разорвал обёрточную бумагу. Чтобы понять, что это такое, понадобилось некоторое время, но когда до него дошло, тёплая улыбка тронула губы. 

— ЭмДжей… — Он провёл ладонью по первой странице. 

Это была книга. Точнее — комикс. Назывался он «Невероятные приключения Питера Паркера», и совершенно точно с обложки на него смотрело детально прорисованное и красиво раскрашенное его собственное лицо. На Питере были синие джинсы и красная толстовка, он стоял перед Мидтаунской средней школой, держа в руках книги. Выглядел он таким же ботаном, каким и был в жизни: на носу красовались очки, на голове беспорядок — всё как в реальности. Но каким-то образом ЭмДжей удалось заставить выглядеть его красивым. Совершенно точно лучше, чем он был в реальности. 

— Нравится? — обеспокоенно спросила она, теребя его рукав. 

— Очень. — Питер пролистал несколько страниц, пробежав глазами по идеальным иллюстрациям. — Это просто невероятно, — искренне сказал он, ощущая, как в груди разлилось тепло, когда он заметил картинку себя, ЭмДжей и Гарри, сидящих в столовой. 

Питер закрыл комикс и притянул ЭмДжей к себе, крепко обнимая. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он с улыбкой, а девушка зарылась лицом в его плечо. — Не могу дождаться момента, когда прочту его. 

— Теперь я! 

Питер отстранился от подруги и взял подарок Неда. В этот раз он не осторожничал, распаковывая его. 

— Да уж, — засмеялся Питер. — Это даже покруче, чем «Звезда смерти». 

Нед подарил ему набор лего «Тысячелетний сокол». Он потянулся через ЭмДжей и стукнулся с другом кулаками. 

— Спасибо, чувак! 

В целом этот день рождения был лучшим за всю жизнь Питера. 

Все продолжили есть брауни; Питер с интересом и почтением читал инструкцию, написанную на коробке нового ноутбука, когда в дверь постучались. Паркер поднял глаза на входящего в комнату мистера Осборна (старшего). 

Он был высоким и производящим впечатление человеком. Ему было около пятидесяти лет, но, если бы не вкрапления седины в волосах, так сказать было нельзя. Он обладал проницательным, острым взглядом, заставляющим людей нервничать. Питер опустил на диван ноутбук и отложил брауни, быстро вытирая руки о джинсы. Бросив взгляд на Гарри, он заметил, как тот непроизвольно выпрямился в кресле, лицо его приобрело непроницаемое выражение, которое появлялось лишь в присутствии отца. 

— Гарри, на пару слов. — Он указал пальцем на сына, тон не терпел возражений. 

Пока Гарри поднимался с кресла, Норман перевёл взгляд на Питера. Губы его растянулись в улыбке, Паркер же подавил порыв нахмуриться, почувствовав, как по позвоночнику поползли мурашки. 

— А, мистер Паркер. С днём рождения. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — Питер вежливо улыбнулся. 

— И ещё: хорошая работа над проектом «Ген Икс». Твой вклад действительно впечатляет. Особенно, если взять во внимание, что ты лишь стажёр.

Питер удивлённо моргнул: от Нормана Осборна было почти невозможно добиться одобрения. Он знал — по рассказам Гарри, — что этот человек даже своего сына не хвалил месяцами. 

— Спасибо за похвалу, сэр. Я ценю это. 

Улыбка Нормана превратилась в нечто, сильно похожее на усмешку. 

— Да, что ж… Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, мы совершенно точно прибережём для тебя местечко в компании, — он вновь перевёл взгляд на Гарри. — Возможно, даже в правлении, если мой сын не перестанет валять дурака. 

Питер нервно облизнул губы, не уверенный, что именно на это можно ответить. Беспокойство возросло в груди куда сильнее, когда он увидел насторожённый взгляд Гарри и его измученную улыбку. 

Спустя несколько секунд Норман кивнул сыну на выход, призывая идти за собой. 

— Гарри, — это было всё, что он сказал, и молодой Осборн немедленно повиновался. 

Прежде чем покинуть комнату, Норман напоследок мазнул незаинтересованным взглядом по ЭмДжей и Неду, будто те были не более чем насекомыми. Осборн скрылся из виду, Гарри вышел следом, закрыв за собой дверь. 

— _Ни-хе-ра_, — Нед первым подал голос. — Это был Норман, мать его, Осборн? 

Питер кивнул, глазами не отлипая от двери. 

— Этот мужик реально пугает. 

Питер вдруг подумал, что каждая его встреча с генеральным директором Оскорп всё больше выбивала из колеи. Он повернулся к двери ухом, прислушиваясь, надеясь уловить суть их разговора. Он знал, что не должен слушать, что обсуждать они могли нечто серьёзное, но для чего тогда ему суперслух, если нельзя им воспользоваться? 

Паркер настроился на грубый голос Нормана, игнорируя болтовню ЭмДжей и Неда об Оскорп. 

— Ты не передумал, Гарри? Как я и говорил ранее, Гарвардская школа бизнеса будет лучшим выбором, в ней ты сможешь получить… 

— Я уже говорил, — перебил Гарри напряжённо, — что выбрал Колумбийский. Хочу остаться в городе, а их школа бизнеса ничуть не… 

— Я надеялся, ты передумаешь, — резко сказал Норман. — Неловко будет, если ты не сможешь позволить себе оплатить учёбу, потому что я _закрою твой доступ к счетам_. 

На момент воцарилась тишина. Питер вдруг понял, что затаил дыхание. 

— Отец, мне жаль, что так вышло с собранием. Просто тот проект… мне совсем он не нравится… 

— Поговорим о нём позже, — отрезал Норман. — Возвращайся к своим маленьким дружкам. — Шаги зазвучали прочь, затем стук каблуков прекратился. — Утром я вылетаю в Токио, так что увидимся в понедельник днём. Ожидаю тебя встретить в офисе после школы. 

— Да, сэр. 

Питер переключился на то, что происходило внутри комнаты, притворившись, что вник в беседу об Осборне. Мгновение спустя дверь отъехала в сторону, и вошёл Гарри, приземлившись на диван рядом с Питером и тихо вздохнув. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Паркер. 

— Да, он просто до сих пор бесится по поводу того, что я сказал на собрании в начале недели. Ничего архиважного. — Гарри потянулся через Питера за очередным брауни, и тот внимательно уставился на него. Осборн заметил его взгляд и натянуто улыбнулся. — Эй, это так вы хотели брауни? Да тут ещё две дюжины осталось. 

Питер был рад разрядить обстановку, поэтому принял вызов со всей серьёзностью. На протяжении двух следующих серий «Звёздного крейсера» они прикончили все лакомства. ЭмДжей съела ещё два, Нед — три. Гарри также слопал три штуки, а Питер запихнул в себя семнадцать. Наконец он впервые за вечер применил свою паучью силу во благо. 

Питер уже и не помнил, когда последний раз так веселился. Он настолько увлёкся, что очень удивился, когда ЭмДжей достала телефон и, посмотрев на время, сказала, что ей пора собираться домой, пока отец не взбесился. 

— Да, мне тоже пора. — Нед поднялся следом и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь всем телом и широко зевая. — Спасибо, что пригласил в гости, Гарри, — он немного подобострастно улыбнулся хозяину. 

Гарри холодно кивнул. Было забавно за ним наблюдать. Его голубые глаза метнулись к Питеру. 

— Ты же остаёшься, так? 

— Да, я вроде как уже предупредил тётю Мэй, что не приду домой, — кивнул он. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри и поднялся, чтобы проводить ЭмДжей с Недом. Питер тоже встал, чтобы попрощаться. 

Гарри потянул Мэри Джейн на свет. 

— Увидимся позже, — сказал он, усмехнувшись, когда потрепал её по голове, взъерошивая волосы.

ЭмДжей демонстративно нахмурилась. Гарри лениво махнул Неду и закатил глаза, когда тот ответил восторженным поднятием больших пальцев. 

— Ты поедешь на метро? — спросил Нед у ЭмДжей. 

— Да. Не мог бы ты подождать меня внизу? Я задержусь на минутку. 

— Ох, эм… да, конечно. Без проблем. — Он перевёл взгляд на Питера и многозначительно поднял брови. 

Паркер слегка нахмурился, непонимающе уставившись на друга в ответ. 

— Увидимся, Пит. С днём рождения ещё раз, — произнося это, Нед стрельнул глазами на ЭмДжей и обратно на Паркера. 

Питер почувствовал себя лишь большим идиотом, совершенно ничего не понимая. 

— Да… Спасибо, увидимся в понедельник. — Он проводил Неда взглядом до лифта, действительно не понимая, на что были эти странные намёки. 

Питер повернулся к ЭмДжей, которая метнула на Гарри взор. Она кашлянула, а тот бесцветно усмехнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы. 

— Я, эм… Я буду на кухне, — сказал он Питеру; на лице отразилось странное раздражение, затем парень развернулся и ушёл прочь. 

Питер непонимающе повернулся к Мэри Джейн. Он молча разглядывал её некоторое время, затем снова расплылся в расслабленной улыбке. 

— Спасибо тебе за всё это, ЭмДжей. Вы с Гарри самые лучшие друзья. 

— Гарри сделал почти всю работу, — смущённо улыбаясь, призналась она. 

Она сделала маленький шажок навстречу, заправляя рыжую прядь за ухо. Питер, не прекращая улыбаться, вопросительно посмотрел на неё. 

ЭмДжей кашлянула, пристально глянув в его глаза. Казалось, она даже немного покраснела. 

— С днём рождения, Питер, — тихо сказала она, положив руки ему на грудь. 

Она крепко сжала его рубашку и потянула на себя, тоже подаваясь навстречу; их губы встретились, тепло и неуклюже. 

Питер отшатнулся, удивлённо воскликнув: 

— ЭмДжей… Что?.. — он нервно рассмеялся. — Что ты делаешь? 

Она посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами; между ними повисла напряжённая тишина. 

— Ого, — сказала она наконец. 

Мэри Джейн отпустила его одежду, руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, она сделала шаг назад. 

Питер уставился на неё; понимание слишком медленно приходило к нему, разливаясь леденящим холодом по венам. 

— ЭмДжей… 

Она остервенело помотала головой, а Питер с ужасом увидел, как её прекрасные зелёные глаза наполнялись слезами. 

— Я… увидимся, Питер, — она отвернулась.

Подойдя к лифту и ударив по кнопке вызова, Мэри Джейн скрестила руки на груди. 

Питер внезапно почувствовал себя просто отвратительно. В ушах зазвенело, желудок противно сжался: Паркер определённо совершил сейчас непоправимую ошибку. 

— ЭмДжей, погоди. 

Но лифт уже приехал, и подруга зашла внутрь, избегая встречаться с Питером взглядом. 

— С днём рождения, — пробормотала она, и двери закрылись. 

Питер просто стоял и тупо смотрел на закрывшийся лифт, пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. 

Потом он медленно повернулся в сторону огромной кухни Гарри, до сих пор чувствуя себя донельзя виноватым и шокированным, и направился туда в какой-то прострации. Осборн ожидал его, прислонившись к большой столешнице. Он пристально всматривался в содержимое кружки, которую держал обеими ладонями. 

— И… она тебя всё же поцеловала? 

— Д-да, — ответил он, изумлённо моргнув и воззрившись на друга. 

Как он вообще догадался? Было непонятно: неужели все вокруг о чём-то таком знали? Почему тогда Питер ничего не замечал? 

Губы Гарри скривились в горькой улыбке. 

— Вот так так, здорово же. Первый поцелуй Питера. — Он наконец поднял жёсткий взгляд на Паркера. 

Желудок Питера сжался сильнее. Гарри определённо был чем-то расстроен. Как он умудрился и здесь налажать? 

— Ладно, слушай, я типа устал и всё такое. — Осборн поставил кружку в раковину и прошёл мимо Питера. — Думаю, мне лучше лечь. — Он остановился в дверях кухни. — Выбери любую гостевую комнату, они все готовы. Увидимся утром. 

Больше не глядя на Питера, Гарри удалился по коридору. 

Паркер всё стоял на кухне, ощущая, будто сердце его сдавил огромный кулак. Он даже не мог понять почему. Всё было слишком запутанно. 

Вернувшись в фойе, Питер наткнулся взглядом на баннер с поздравлением. В горле запершило. Как так получалось, что всего пятнадцать минут назад всё было идеально, а теперь будто весь мир разваливался на куски? Чем он так провинился перед судьбой? 

Питер бездумно пошёл в комнату для просмотра фильмов, осторожно собрав все свои подарки в рюкзак. Он оставил для Гарри записку на кухне, где поблагодарил за вечер и предупредил, что отправился домой. Питер просто не мог здесь оставаться, когда Осборн отчётливо дал понять, что не хотел видеть его рядом. 

Именно поэтому он вышел в холодную нью-йоркскую ночь, направившись к метро и прогоняя в голове все произошедшие события снова и снова.

***

Три часа спустя Питер сидел на крыше высокого офисного здания в Бронксе, свесив ноги. Покинув дом Гарри, он быстро добрался до Квинса и проскользнул через окно в спальню, чтобы не разбудить тётю. Однако, когда он сел в темноте на своей кровати, тишина вдруг навалилась на него тяжёлой ношей, и Питер почувствовал себя ещё более одиноким, чем когда-либо прежде. Неспособный это вынести, он надел костюм Человека-паука и вновь через окно вылез навстречу ночи. 

Обычно он не особенно любил появляться в Бронксе, но сегодня это было то, что доктор прописал. Он слушал движение машин, приглушённый гул голосов, редкое гавканье собак, но в основном было тихо. Бронкс не был шумным, ярким и болезненно живым, как тот же Мидтаун, который не затихал ни на секунду даже ночью. 

Питер не предотвратил сегодня ни одного преступления. Он знал, что должен был сделать над собой усилие, но последний час сидел тут, выпуская паутину вдаль и думая о том, какой же он круглый дурак. Он осознавал, что, скорее всего, Гарри нравилась ЭмДжей — именно поэтому он так разозлился на Питера. Он понятия не имел, почему друг не показывал своих чувств раньше или хотя бы не поделился с ним, но, с другой стороны, этому была сотня причин. Главным было то, что Питер облажался и обидел двух самых дорогих ему людей. Он не удивится, если они никогда больше не захотят с ним разговаривать. 

И вот он сидел тут, погружаясь в пучины самобичевания и тратя паутину понапрасну. Сегодня он даже не мог быть хорошим Человеком-пауком. 

Питер попытался в очередной раз прокрутить всё в памяти и понять, замечал ли раньше вообще какие-либо признаки, указывающие на то, что Мэри Джейн питала к нему чувства. Он вспоминал не только сегодняшний вечер, но и прошедшую неделю, тщательно перебирая в памяти все их разговоры и встречи. А потом до его слуха вдруг долетел голос, выделявшийся из остального шума. 

Кто-то пел, легко и даже довольно приятно. 

— Every night in my dreams, I see you… I feel you… — Слова превратились в мычание, а голос всё приближался. 

Звучал он примерно за половину квартала отсюда. 

— Near… Far… Wherever you are, — пробормотал знакомый голос, вызывая у Питера мягкую улыбку. 

Он решил не оборачиваться — просто сидел и ждал, когда Дэдпул найдёт его. 

— I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you’re here in my heart, and my heart will go on and…²

За спиной послышалось движение; Питер прикусил нижнюю губу, замерев в предвкушении. 

— Малыш-паучиш! Роуз, дорогая! — Питер оглянулся через плечо, глядя на то, как Дэдпул бежал к нему по крыше. — Где я только тебя ни искал! — вскричал он, пародируя британский акцент. — Этот корабль скоро затонет, мы должны прыгать! 

Не тормозя, Дэдпул подлетел к Паркеру, упав на землю и проскользив последнюю пару шагов вперёд на животе, будто бейсболист, добравшийся до базы. Он сильно врезался в Питера, так что оба чуть не полетели с крыши.

Питеру пришлось попотеть, но он удержал их обоих, крепко вцепившись в край пальцами. 

— Дэдпул, — поприветствовал он напряжённо из-за всей этой возни. 

Со смешком Дэдпул поднялся, стряхнув с себя пылинки с таким видом, будто только что совершил лёгкую прогулку по лугу. 

— Человек-паук, — ответил он в той же манере, что и Питер. 

Дэдпул потянулся назад и проверил свои катаны, перед тем как сесть рядом с Паркером, точно так же свесив ноги с края крыши. 

— Нет, Паучок, если серьёзно, где ты прятал всё это время свои крепкие булочки? 

Питер хихикнул, ощущая, как покрылась жаром шея. 

— Я был где-то поблизости, — ответил он честно. — Патрулировал каждую ночь после склада. 

На самом деле Питер выходил еженощно, не столько патрулируя, сколько наказывая себя. Да и если уж совсем честно, он просто боялся взять выходной, потому что не хотел упустить возможную встречу с болтливым наёмником. Теперь, когда он об этом думал, это казалось полной глупостью.

— Правда? — засмеялся Дэдпул. — В таком случае про нас можно снимать дерьмовый романтический фильм о постоянных провальных попытках встречи двух родственных сердец. Я ведь тоже выходил каждую ночь. Наверное, мы просто искали друг друга в разных точках проката фильмов для взрослых. 

— А кто сказал, что я тебя искал? — слегка усмехнулся Питер, неспособный удержаться от подтрунивания. 

— О-о-о-ой, — выдохнул Дэдпул, драматично схватившись за сердце. — Ах, Паучок. Ты попал мне прямо в сонную артерию. 

Питер издал смешок, но без особого энтузиазма. 

— Может, стоит выбрать место встречи? — предложил он и сразу почувствовал себя полным идиотом: зачем только сказал? — То есть… На случай, если нам действительно понадобится помощь друг друга. Мы просто можем иногда проверять это место. Ну, как-то так. 

Боже, что за тупорылая идея. Он буквально чувствовал, как лицо заливалось краской, и в который раз был рад, что на нём маска. Зачем, блять, герою и убийце вообще понадобилась бы помощь друг друга? 

Однако Дэдпулу, похоже, идея приглянулась. 

— Блядь, точно! Отличная мысль, Малыш-паучиш. Так и знал, что ты умный, — затем добавил, понизив голос на выдохе: — Ну, мы-то уж точно нет. Я имею в виду… ой, да ладно вам. 

— Ты знаешь здание Банка Америки на десятой улице в Мидтауне? — спросил Питер.

Оно было одним из его любимых — высокое, и его было легко найти. К тому же оно стояло почти в центре города и находилось всего в десяти минутах от дома Питера. 

— То, которое всё светится? — оживлённо закивал Дэдпул. — М-м-м-м… ну… да-да, я его знаю. 

— Хорошо, тогда оно может стать нашим местом. 

Питер совсем не ожидал от Дэдпула такой счастливой улыбки, которую он почти видел через маску, а уж когда тот неожиданно обнял его за плечи тяжёлой горячей рукой — и вовсе офигел. 

— Нашим местом, — повторил он, притягивая Питера поближе. — Звучит как идеальное место для грязного, быстрого полуночного перепихона между сеансами борьбы с преступностью. 

Питер почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо и те места, где его касался Дэдпул. Он тихо протестующе пискнул, отталкивая горячую огромную тушу и выворачиваясь из-под сильной руки. Дэдпул легко его отпустил, позволив Питеру отодвинуться на несколько сантиметров. 

— Говоря о борьбе с преступностью: удалось в последнее время поймать в свои сети жучков? 

— Да, — ответил Питер, кашлянув. — Вчера, например, был один мудак, разодетый, как Капитан Америка, пытался банк ограбить. Было довольно забавно. 

— Ах да, — хихикнул Дэдпул. — Я о нём слышал. У него на самом деле даже собственный щит был? 

— Ага, пластиковый, — улыбнулся Питер. 

Дэдпул расхохотался, а по спине Паркера прошла лёгкая дрожь от этого звука. 

— О, это хорошо. А парень-то креативный. 

Он вдруг потянулся к кобуре на бедре и вытащил пистолет. 

Питер напрягся, перестав улыбаться. 

Дэдпул потянулся к другой стороне ремня и достал маслянистую тряпку. Питер внимательно следил за тем, как тот разобрал оружие и принялся протирать его. Воздух наполнился запахами пороха и масла, что заставило Паркера слегка наморщить чувствительный нос.

— А что насчёт сегодня? Поймал пару жирных мух в Бронксе? 

Питер наблюдал за тем, как пальцы Дэдпула почти любовно оглаживали и скользили по каждой части пистолета. Тревога начала уходить, он успокаивался, глядя за действиями наёмника. Его движения действовали на Питера гипнотически, почти убаюкивающе. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул и потряс головой, переводя взгляд на горизонт. 

— Нет… не сегодня. — В голос просочилась печаль, терзавшая душу последние часы, изнеможение расползлось по всему телу и заставило ослабить контроль.

Что-то в его голосе привлекло внимание Дэдпула — он остро глянул на Питера. 

— Почему нет? 

Питер пожал плечами, засмущавшись и ощущая себя ребёнком, ведь позволил своей идиотской личной драме просочиться в ночную жизнь. Некоторое время он молчал, даже немного надеясь на то, что Дэдпул просто забудет об этом и начнёт говорить ерунду про корабли или что-нибудь такое. Но его взгляд был неумолим. 

Громко вздохнув, Питер сдался: 

— Сегодня мой день рождения, — признался он едва слышно. 

Дэдпул моргнул. 

— Вот так так, Паучок. Только постарайся сдержать своё ликование, а то придётся использовать на тебе лошадиное успокоительное. А потом как знать, что может произойти, потому что бессознательный паук с такой задницей со мной в одной компании… ну, ты знаешь. 

Питер почувствовал, как лёгкая улыбка тронула губы; он даже не сомневался, что болтливый наёмник взаправду мог носить такое успокоительное, ведь карманов у него было полным-полно. 

Дэдпул вдруг замер, глаза его распахнулись. 

— Вы правы. — Он быстро, но осторожно собрал оружие, отложил и принялся похлопывать себя, будто что-то ища. — Ебать-копать, а я тебе ничего не припас! 

Теперь Питер улыбнулся немного шире. 

— Конечно не припас. Откуда ты мог вообще знать? Разве что обладаешь экстрасенсорными способностями. 

Не говоря уже о том, что Дэдпул, дарящий на день рождения Человека-паука подарок, казался чем-то слишком фантастичным, похожим на сцену из какого-нибудь странного комикса. Мысль о комиксах заставила Питера вспомнить ЭмДжей, улыбка растворилась без следа. 

— Постой, погоди… придержи своих морских коньков… — Теперь он принялся рыться в карманах и подсумках. — Я знаю, он где-то тут был… — Он задумчиво замер, затем полез в сумку, прикреплённую со стороны спины (нет, ну серьёзно, как ему удавалось прятать в них так много всякого дерьма?). — А, точняк… спасибо, Жёлтый. 

Дэдпул развернулся лицом к Питеру, согнув ногу и прислонившись ею к его бёдрам, а другая так и осталась болтаться. Он держал что-то в своих огромных руках, но Паркер не видел, что это было. 

Возможно, ему показалось, но Дэдпул вроде как колебался: пальцами он закрывал то, что держал в ладонях. Но минуту спустя он раскрыл руки и протянул их к Питеру. 

— С днём рождения, Малыш-паучиш. 

Питер протянул руку к бумаге, лежавшей в обтянутых перчатками ладонях болтливого наёмника. Он не сразу понял, что это, а потом, рассмотрев, удивлённо выдохнул и ощутил неловкость. Это был журавль. Красивый бумажный журавль, сделанный из обёртки от тако. 

— Ух ты, — прошептал он, с удивлением его разглядывая. 

— Да, знаю. Это мусор. — Дэдпул снова взял пистолет и принялся его натирать с осторожной тщательностью. 

— Нет, он очень красивый, — покачал головой Питер. 

Дэдпул фыркнул. 

— Нет, золотко. Я говорил про мусор в прямом смысле. Это обёртка от еды. 

Питер закатил глаза, но не смог удержать улыбку, которая медленно расползлась на губах. 

— Да знаю я. Но она сохранилась с той ночи на крыше, да? 

Дэдпул замедлил движения, но взор был по-прежнему направлен на пистолет. 

— Он помнит, — выдохнул наёмник довольно тихо: Питер ни за что бы не услышал, если б не суперслух. — А вы думали, что забудет. 

Дэдпул распрямил плечи и искоса глянул на Питера, а потом прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Да, ты прав. Но не выдумывай себе ничего лишнего. Я не… одержим тобой, ничего такого. Ну, то есть конечно я одержим. Но это вот к моей одержимости не относится. А относится к тако. Потому что тако — это подарок от бога человечеству, и они заслуживают того, чтобы их почитали. Именно поэтому я носил с собой журавля, сделанного из обёртки из-под тако. Я использовал его на специальной церемонии поклонения тако. И определённо он не сделан на память о нашем первом свидании и тебе с твоей великолепной задницей. 

Питер всё смотрел на маску Дэдпула, которая приобрела очень странное невинное выражение, и после просто взорвался в неожиданном приступе хохота. 

— О… господи… — выдавил он сквозь смех, качая головой. — Ты такой странный. 

Очень осторожно, стараясь не повредить, Питер поставил журавля себе на бедро. 

— Самый странный на свете! — с готовностью согласился Дэдпул, отчётливо улыбаясь под маской. 

Хихикая, Питер уставился на тёмный город внизу. Дэдпул всегда всё переворачивал с ног на голову, и вещи оттого казались странными, однако ему удавалось заставлять Питера улыбаться в любой ситуации. Паркер всё ещё не понимал и смущался от того, почему Дэдпул имел на него такое влияние и почему тот был так им одержим (если не брать в расчёт, что это могло быть просто очередным заскоком). Питер тихо вздохнул, когда в очередной раз мысли вернулись к той катастрофе, в которую превратился сегодняшний вечер.

— Так почему ты такой коричневый от тоски по поводу своего дня рождения, маленький паук? — напомнил Дэдпул; отвернувшись, он тихо добавил: — Потому что коричневый — самый ужасный цвет. Мы любим красный. И синий. 

Питер почувствовал, как губы вновь дёрнулись, но в этот раз всё-таки удержался от улыбки. Он вздохнул, пиная ногами воздух и осторожно погладив крылья журавля пальцами. 

— На самом деле день был хороший. Мои друзья… Ну, они устроили вечеринку для меня. 

— О, вечеринки! Мы любим истории про вечеринки. — Дэдпул внимательно слушал, впервые всерьёз сосредоточившись. 

Питер замотал головой. 

— Не такую вечеринку, как ты думаешь. Мы просто тусили дома и смотрели «Звёздный крейсер "Галактика"» и… — Он ощутил, как загорелись щёки, когда осознал, что только что выболтал. 

Теперь Дэдпул знал, что Питер ботан; да уж, это поможет поддержать его репутацию. 

— В общем, всё было идеально. А потом я… я облажался. 

Дэдпул молчал какое-то время, прежде чем нарушить тишину. 

— И что же ты сделал — насрал на торт? Связал паутиной всех гостей? Трахнул маму друга? 

Питер усмехнулся. 

— Нет, я просто… я до последнего не понимал, что кое-что происходит, и поэтому сделал кое-какую глупость, потому что просто был слеп, чтобы увидеть, что творится прямо под носом. А теперь двое моих лучших друзей не могут даже смотреть на меня. 

Он снова почувствовал, как сдавило горло, и сердито засопел. Почему он такой слабак и тупица? 

Питер вцепился в крышу и почувствовал, как цемент, крошась, треснул под пальцами. Он выбросил куски цемента, не заботясь о том, как далеко они улетят, прежде чем начать падать на землю. С его-то удачей они могли бы приземлиться на бедных, не ожидающих подвоха птиц. Или на щенков. 

Дэдпул протяжно свистнул. 

— Бля, Паучок. Ты такой горячий, когда сердишься. 

Питер закатил глаза, но грязный рот наёмника немного поднял ему настроение. Он ещё был расстроен, однако это больше походило на утоли-все-печали-в-мороженом-и-шоколаде-грусть, чем на я-самый-одинокий-человек-на-свете-и-хочу-прыгнуть-с-этой-крыши-грусть. 

Дэдпул втянул ноги на крышу и лёг на живот, достав откуда-то маркер и сняв крышку со щелчком. Он принялся напевать под нос, рисуя прямо на цементе между ними. Питер наблюдал за тем, как он нарисовал парочку простых фигур, одна из которых носила маску Дэдпула (и обладала чрезмерно большой пятой точкой, которую Паркер не разглядывал слишком пристально). Другая фигурка была кривовата, но у неё на груди красовался паук, поэтому Питер решил, что это он. Между фигурками он нарисовал круг и принялся ставить наверху чёрточки. 

— Сколько свечей? — спросил он. 

Питер не удержался и всё-таки улыбнулся, глядя на рисунок. 

— Восемнадцать, — соврал он. 

Дэдпул замер, резко вскинув голову, и уставился на Питера. 

— Что? — безэмоционально спросил он. 

Питер слабо рассмеялся и застенчиво потёр шею. Он должен был догадаться, что наёмника не так-то просто будет обмануть. 

— Ну ладно-ладно… Шестнадцать. 

Тишина повисла между ними; Питер начал нервничать. 

_— Что?_ — Теперь тон Дэдпула был острым, ледяным и опасным. 

Питер напрягся, его пальцы инстинктивно легли на кнопки паутиномётов. 

— Мне… шестнадцать, — медленно повторил он. 

Дэдпул внезапно вскочил на ноги, схватив оружие, которое до этого начищал. 

Питер тоже подскочил, сердце забилось с неимоверной силой, острый зуд прошёлся вдоль позвоночника. Он отошёл назад на пару шагов, насторожённо глядя на Дэдпула, но, казалось, внимание наёмника больше на нём сосредоточено не было. 

Огромная красно-чёрная фигура принялась расхаживать по крыше, рассеянно и немного дико бормоча самому себе: 

— Ёбаный стыд. Блять. Какого… вот говно. 

Питер сглотнул; желудок скрутило в узел, пока он наблюдал за Дэдпулом. Что он такого сделал? 

— Ёбаный извращенец… Боже, и мы… Я знаю. Блять. Да он ёбаный ребёнок. Просто… — Дэдпул в своём безумстве давил дулом пистолета себе на висок, продолжая метаться взад-вперёд. — Думаешь, я этого не знаю?! ЕБАТЬ! Да я, блять, знаю! Отвратительно.

Он внезапно остановился, грудь вздымалась и опускалась быстро-быстро. Питер неуверенно шагнул вперёд, ужас, вина и страх смешались воедино, заставив голос звучать слабо и неуверенно: 

— Дэдпул? — позвал он и прокашлялся, чтобы попробовать сказать более уверенно. 

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — вдруг вскричал наёмник, заставив Питера подпрыгнуть. — Это извращение. Нихуя неправильно. Блять. Но не… Нет, это вовсе не… Ой, да завали ебало, у тебя были такие же грязные фантазии, как и у меня. — Он вновь начал расхаживать, а Питер не мог отвести взгляда от пистолета, которым Дэдпул размахивал; тот, несомненно, был заряжен. 

— Дэдпул, — попытался он снова, в этот раз более твёрдо, но наёмник просто не слышал его. 

— Просто ребёнок… Ёбаное дитё. А мы… Мы собирались… Да, я, блять, знаю. Ну, это ты был одним из тех, кто… Нет, мы не будем… — Голос его снова стал ледяным. — Нет, Жёлтый. Мы не будем этого, блять, делать. Уверен, ему хотелось бы, чтобы его кровь оставалась _на своём законном месте_. 

Питер почувствовал, как его бросило в холод. Он знал, что Дэдпул нестабилен. Тот убивал людей за деньги, ради всего святого! Это если не брать в расчёт голоса в его голове. Но вот такое… Питер ещё такого не видел. И не мог отрицать, что это его пугало. 

Однако он был Человеком-пауком, и подобное чувство беспомощности приносило ему буквально физические страдания. Он должен был что-то сделать. Питер глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя подойти к Дэдпулу. Казалось, здоровяк этого даже не заметил. Когда Человек-паук был уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, то осторожно поймал и сжал левое предплечье Дэдпула, заставив того замолчать. 

— Дэдпул. 

Наёмник выдернул руку, будто обжёгся, и немедленно наставил на Питера пистолет. 

У Паркера перехватило дыхание. 

Дэдпул просто смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. А потом он развернулся и побежал к пожарному выходу, прыгая на лестницу без торможения и исчезнув из виду. 

Питер тяжело сглотнул, всё ещё таращась на то место, где только что был Дэдпул. Он мог бы проследить за ним, но это не казалось хорошей идеей. Что бы ни спровоцировало срыв Дэдпула, было похоже, что присутствие Человека-паука сделало бы только хуже. 

Каким-то образом Питер и тут умудрился налажать. 

С ощущением сжатой тесным обручем груди и першащим горлом Питер пошёл вдоль крыши, пока не наткнулся на бумажного журавлика. Он снова уселся, вернув подарок на колено. Все страдания этого дня и изнеможение последних недель собрались воедино и вылились солёными каплями на щёки, пропитывая маску влагой и заставляя её неприятно липнуть к коже. 

Это определённо был не самый лучший его день рождения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Сайлоны (англ. Cylons) — вымышленная кибернетическая цивилизация, воюющая с человеческими Двенадцатью колониями Кобола в вымышленной вселенной телесериала «Звёздный крейсер „Галактика“». Сайлоны являются единственным врагом людей.
> 
> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Beautiful Gas Mask — The Mountain Goats: «Never sleep, remember to breathe deep»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
² My Heart Will Go On — Céline Dion («Близко, далеко, где бы ты ни был — я верю, что сердце продолжает путь. Ещё раз ты открыл дверь, и ты здесь, в моём сердце, и моё сердце будет продолжать путь»).


	4. Безумством опьяненный, я в грусть свою влюбленный

**Уэйд**

****

****

**[Белый]  
{Жёлтый}**

[Ты отвратительный.]

{Худший. Охуеть. Ты хотел нашинковать ребёнка.}

[Ты хотел его выебать. Хотел раздвинуть его маленькие паучьи ножки и запихнуть свой хер в его узенькую, сладкую…]

— Заткнись! Оба просто заткнитесь нахуй. Я знаю. Всё знаю, понятно? Бля.

Уэйд никак не мог отыскать свою явочную квартиру. Он бежал через весь Бронкс хуй знает сколько и никак не мог понять, где она располагалась. Он даже не мог достаточно сконцентрироваться, чтобы понять, где находился. Всё, что ему было необходимо, — это хотя бы тридцать секунд ёбаной тишины, чтобы разобраться в местоположении и понять, куда двигаться дальше. Но, конечно, ни о какой тишине не приходилось и мечтать. 

{Но ты всё ещё можешь… как я и говорил, вернуться и связать его нежной шёлковой верёвкой.}

[Сними с него маску и смотри в это милое детское личико, пока будешь рвать его.]

{Поиграй с его телом ножами; его нежную кожу будет вскрыть легче, чем порвать салфетку. А потом смотри, как кровь струится словно сперма.}

[И тебе бы такое понравилось, не так ли?]

{Это тебя заводит, да?} 

— Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, заткнитесь… Пожалуйста… — горячечно зашептал Уэйд, врезавшись в стену, и, остановившись, схватился за голову. 

{Заводит.}

[Хочешь, чтобы твой хер скользил по его крови, хочешь толкаться внутрь и смотреть, как жизнь уходит из его глаз.]

Уэйд зарычал, повернувшись лицом к стене, и со всей силы ударился головой о кирпичную кладку, будто таким образом мог заглушить голоса. 

— Нет… Боже, нет. Просто… хватит.

{Помнишь все те планы, которые мы продумывали? Мы ведь собирались поставить ловушку на паучка. Хотели приманить его близко-близко, а затем схватить. Мы собирались облапать эту сладкую, вкусную попку и взять его силой.}

[А ему шестнадцать, Уэйд. Всего шестнадцать.]

Уэйд тихо, низко застонал, ощущая себя совершенно разбитым, и снова побежал. Он просто должен был убраться подальше. Не важно куда.

{Ты просто ёбаный монстр.}

[Как ты мог вообще подумать, что такой милый, невинный ребёнок захочет тебя?]

{Он тебя никогда не захочет. Ты просто себя обманывал.}

[И ты тоже, Жёлтый.]

{Не суть. Мы всегда идём после Уэйда.}

[Тоже верно.]

{Он дитё, а ты хотел заманить его в свою постель.}

[А ещё поиметь на крыше.]

{Ты хотел трахнуть его везде, где только можно, как попало, и чем грязнее это было бы, тем лучше.}

[Он никогда подобного не захочет. Он молодой и хороший.]

{Ты собирался его изнасиловать.}

— Нет! — огрызнулся Уэйд; голос походил на рычание. — Никогда. Я бы ни за что…

[За что. Ты хотел.]

{Даже больше скажу. Помнишь все те фантазии о кусочках паука, размазанных по стене? Об извивающимся, кричащем Паучке, гибкое тело которого перепачкано кровью? Ты хотел и этого.}

[До сих пор хочешь.]

{Ты отвратителен.}

Уэйд с силой захлопнул дверь позади себя и прижался к ней спиной, тяжело дыша. Каким-то невероятным образом ему удалось найти явочную квартиру. Она была пустой, тёмной и холодной, но, по крайней мере, он больше не находился на улице. 

[Все эти грязные комментарии, которые ты отпускал в его адрес… Парня, должно быть, просто тошнило от них.]

{И от тебя тошнило. Он хотел убраться подальше от твоих извращенческих реверансов, но ты продолжал преследовать его, как ёбаный тигр — свою жертву. Ты его пугал.}

[Нет… нет, он тебя не боялся. Ты слишком жалок, чтобы внушать страх. Он тебя жалел. Поэтому позволял тебе ошиваться рядом так долго.]

— Остановитесь! — Уэйд уже задыхался, сползая на пол по двери и сжимая руками голову. — Он не… Я… я заставлял его улыбаться… 

{Из жалости. Он просто старался быть вежливым с жалким, стрёмным, ебанутым уродом.}

[Так оно и было — он ведь герой, забыл?]

{А ты… ты просто змея. Отвратительный, гнусный монстр. Ты никогда не сможешь ему понравиться.}

[Ты его не заслуживаешь.]

— Я никогда и не думал, что заслуживаю, — выдохнул Уэйд, задирая маску до носа, чтобы втянуть ртом больше воздуха, которого катастрофически не хватало. 

{Хочешь молодого мальчика, как какой-то богатый, развратный старпёр. Ты даже воздухом одним с ним не заслуживаешь дышать.}

[Тебе вообще надо бы запретить дышать. Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Ты ёбаный монстр. Всё, что ты делаешь, — калечишь людей.]

— Я знаю… знаю… — Уэйд провёл пальцами по лицу, едва ли замечая, как пропиталась маска слезами, как ручейками они стекали по шрамированным щекам. 

{Ты думал, что убийства плохих парней заглушат твою жажду, но этого не случилось. Такие, как ты, никогда не насытятся.}

[Ты убийца. Это всё, чем ты живёшь. Ты жаждешь убивать. Жаждешь слышать крики и пускать кровь. Ты хочешь калечить людей, приносить им страдания. Ты от этого тащишься. Подобная власть тебя опьяняет.]

{Ты хотел убить Человека-паука.}

[Хотел пытать его.]

{Хотел выебать его.} 

[Ребёнка.]

Уэйд издал прерывистый всхлип. Его любимый пистолет сам собой скользнул в руку, он даже не понял, как так вышло. Да и не важно. 

{Милого, хорошего, невинного ребёнка.}

[Ты монстр.]

{И не заслуживаешь жизни.}

[Ты должен умереть.]

{Спаси мир от такой чумы, как ты.}

[Хотя бы ненадолго.]

Уэйд поднёс дуло к виску; руки слегка дрожали, а слёзы всё катились из глаз. Он подавил очередной всхлип. 

{Давай. Сделай это.}

[Человек-паук всё равно не сможет этого сделать. Даже если захочет. Он слишком добрый, слишком хороший.]

{Сделай это ради него. Хотя бы раз сделай что-то правильно.}

Уэйд знал, что должен это сделать. Он хотел, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. В угоду Человеку-пауку. Он хотел, чтобы на этот раз всё закончилось раз и навсегда. И он не вернулся. Мир стал бы только лучше без него. 

В конечном итоге он делал это не только ради парня. Он делал это для себя. Он делал это ради хотя бы пяти минут пустой, блаженной темноты. 

Пистолет дёрнулся в руке, ухо зазвенело от выстрела, прежде чем пуля вошла в мозг как нож в масло.

[Скоро увидимся…] — голос Белого растворился, так же как и остальной мир вокруг.

***

Темнота. Тишина.

Бритни Спирс поёт: «Oops… I did it again»¹.

Очередной единорог. Несколько телепузиков. Жёсткая потасовка между ними. 

Тусклый свет просвечивает сквозь веки. Слабые звуки уличного движения проникают в уши. Жёсткий пол под его неловко вывернутым телом. Липкая гадость под маской. 

[Что ж, это было…]

Уэйд не дал Белому сказать больше трёх слов, вновь спустив курок.

***

На следующий день Уэйд нашёл в себе силы заменить маску на чистую и целую, без корки запёкшейся крови и пятидесяти пулевых отверстий.

[Думаю, прошлой ночью ты немного переборщил], — скупо подметил Белый. 

Голос его звучал так, будто он был обижен, однако Уэйд проигнорировал его. Он вышел из квартиры, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. 

{А я думаю, что было весело!}

[Тебе что, нравится проваливаться в небытие часами напролёт?]

{А, ты об этом говорил. А я — о другом.}

— О том, что вы мучили меня до тех пор, пока я не пустил себе пулю в башку, лишь бы вы заткнулись, — пробормотал Уэйд. 

Он спустился по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Было уже светло; он понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени. 

{Агась, вот об этом самом!}

[И всё же пятьдесят семь раз — это явный перебор.]

{Как тебе удалось подсчитать?}

[Просто удалось.]

{Как?}

[У меня свои способы.]

{Ну скажи!}

[…Заткнись.]

Уэйд прошёл мимо палатки с сувенирной одеждой с лого Нью-Йорка, выхватив из кучи толстовок одну и оставшись при этом незамеченным. Что было странно, учитывая, что он был здоровым двухметровым детиной в обтягивающем красном костюме, да ещё и с мечами за спиной. Но, эй, какого только говна в Нью-Йорке не обитает. 

Натянув толстовку с надписью «I <3 NY», он накинул капюшон. На нём всё ещё была маска, но, по крайней мере, так он выглядел более неприметно. Даже несмотря на то, что из-за мечей за спиной топорщилась ткань.

{Куда мы идём?}

[В «У Сестры Маргарет».]

{Откуда ты знаешь?}

[Жёлтый. Мы в его голове.]

{А. Ну да.}

Полчаса спустя Уэйд добрался до знакомой помойки под названием бар Визла. Он честно пытался, но не мог не думать о Человеке-пауке всю дорогу. Злобно распахнув дверь ногой, он вошёл внутрь, упав на один из барных стульев перед стойкой, даже не заметив, что сломал замок. 

— Мы закрыты, урод! — крикнул Визл из подсобки, и Уэйд услышал, как щёлкнул затвор винтовки. 

Проигнорировав крики бармена, он потянулся за стойку к самой дорогой бутылке виски. Сбросив капюшон, в котором ему стало жарко, Уэйд закатал маску до носа и сделал крупный глоток. 

{О-о-ой, бедный Уэйдик… ты что, забыл, что не можешь напиться?}

[Конечно он помнит. Он же не полный идиот, в отличие от тебя.]

— Пасибки, — пробормотал Уэйд, глотнув ещё раз из припылённой бутылки. 

Виски ожёг пищевод. Замечательно. 

— Готовься схватить пулю, приятель, потому что я не намерен… — Визл вышел из-за угла, но, когда увидел Уэйда, сидевшего за стойкой, с облегчением выдохнул. — Какого хера, мужик? Что ты так рано припёрся? — Он прислонил винтовку к стойке и потянулся к бутылке, намереваясь вырвать её из рук наёмника. 

— Сколько времени? — спросил Уэйд, приняв от Визла взамен отобранной бутылки более дешёвую — с водкой.

— Да всего-то половина десятого, чувак, — усмехнулся бармен, наливая себе стопку отвоёванного у Уэйда дорогого виски. — Тяжёлая ночка?

{Тяжелейшая}, — пропел Жёлтый.

[Чувак. Для нас она тоже не была полна веселья.]

— Что-то типа того. — Уэйд поднёс бутылку ко рту и выпил сразу четверть, что было совершенно бесполезно, но попыток он никогда не оставлял. 

— Да ладно тебе, — хлопнул Визл ладонью по стойке. — Давай, поболтай со своим приятелем. Что так огорчило твои милые маленькие трусишки? 

Уэйд вздохнул, уставившись на этикетку на бутылке. 

— Человек-паук, — лаконично бросил он. 

— О нет, — застонал Визл. — Ничего не говори: не хочу слушать очередные твои фантазии. Ты одержим, приятель. То есть за последние пару недель всё, что я слышал — это «Человек-паук то, Человек-паук сё». Выеби его уже. Ради всего святого, блять!

{Я так же считаю.}

— Он ребёнок, — выдохнул Уэйд. 

— Эм… что? — скривился Визл. 

— Я выяснил, что он ребёнок.

— Оу… окей. Ладно, — медленно кивнул Визл, так высоко подняв брови, что они показались над дужками очков. — Данная информация добавляет целый пласт ебанутости в эту историю. — Примкнув губами к стопке, он немного отпил, выглядя при этом так, будто обдумывал, что ещё сказать. — И сколько ему лет? Потому что на видео… ну, ты знаешь. Он кажется вполне себе взрослым.

{И с задницей ёбаного греческого бога.}

[Несовершеннолетней задницей], — напомнил Белый — вечный любитель всю малину обломать.

— Шестнадцать, — поджал губы Уэйд и вздохнул.

Наступила тишина. Затем Визл взорвался смехом.

— Ой… ха-ха… Господи, Уэйд. Ты заставил меня немного поволноваться. Я-то думал, что у тебя там что-то типа истории с Лолитой или подобное дерьмо, понимаешь?

Уэйд нахмурился, недоверчиво глядя на друга.

— Ничего смешного, — прорычал он.

Визл знал это как никто. Именно к нему Уэйд приходил последние две недели, вываливая все свои грязные фантазии в отношении Паучка.

{Да, всё верно… на самом деле грязные.}

— Ага, ладно. Это типа нелегально или что-то вроде того. Не важно. Но он ведь не ребёнок, Уэйд. Я совершенно уверен, что порог в шестнадцать лет как-то превышает тот показатель, когда вторую сторону можно обозвать педофилом.

— Верно. Но существуют нормы, которых я намерен придерживаться. Педофил ли я в данном случае? Нет? О’кей, великолепно. Поднять паруса, полный вперёд, — горько усмехнулся Уэйд.

{Меня бы такое устроило.}

[У тебя не лучший моральный компас, Жёлтый.]

{Ой, а у тебя что тогда?}

[Туше.]

Визл закатил глаза.

— Да, о’кей. Без разницы. Если ты хочешь устроить тут жалобную вечеринку в свою честь, флаг тебе в руки. Милости прошу. Mi casa es su…² или как там? Но правда в том, что это не такая уж и трагедия. — Он допил остатки виски, а потом со стуком опустил стопку на стойку. — То есть ты же на самом деле не выебал его, так ведь?

Уэйд покачал головой.

— Ну вот, всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. И к тому же… — выдавил Визл, едва сдерживая смех. — Шестнадцать — это практически совершеннолетие, насколько мне известно. Серьёзно, ты должен познакомиться с несколькими проститутками, которых я…

Уэйд вдруг резко подался вперёд и схватил Визла за горло, прерывая его речь.

— Не заканчивай это предложение, — предупреждающе сказал он, и голос его звучал угрожающе. — Человек-паук не какая-то дешёвая шлюха.

[Нет. Я уверен, он стоил бы очень дорого.]

Уэйд жёстко тряхнул головой, жалея, что не мог точно так же сжать горло Белому. Он отпустил Визла, который тут же закашлялся и принялся тереть шею, и вновь прижался шрамированными губами к бутылке.

— Ебать-колотить, чувак… остынь, блять, — пробормотал задушенно Визл, взяв стакан и направившись к крану, чтобы наполнить его водой. — Я знал, что ты втюрился, но бля… Ты чересчур бурно реагируешь из-за какого-то парня, с которым даже не спишь.

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул и потёр глаза через маску. Если вы думали, что быть мёртвым практически всю ночь означает как следует отдохнуть, то знайте: это не так работает. По скромному мнению Уэйда, то, как обычно работали вещи, должно было пойти на хуй.

[Знаешь, он прав. Тебя не должен так заботить какой-то парнишка, которого ты встретил две недели назад.]

{Ой, но… это же Паучок! Он такой крутой. И милый. А ещё он добр к нам.}

— Только из жалости, — прошипел Уэйд. — Мы выяснили это прошлой ночью, помнишь?

{Ну-у… возможно, мы говорили так, чтобы тебя обидеть.}

[Я — нет.]

— Опять сам с собой базаришь, Уилсон? — Визл вернулся и теперь стоял вне досягаемости, достаточно хорошо зная Уэйда, чтобы понимать, что тот в любую минуту снова мог взбеситься.

— Что нового, медвежонок? — устало спросил Уэйд.

Он наконец сдался и стянул маску, бросив её на стойку. Визл издал рвотный звук, глядя на лицо Уэйда, и его губы скривились в отвращении.

— Боже, Уэйд. Я никогда, блять, к этому не привыкну. 

{Вот видишь? Даже Визлу не нравится твоё отвратительное лицо.}

— Да, зато мне не приходится пялиться каждое утро в зеркало на твою мерзкую рожу, — усмехнулся Уэйд. — Думаю, я убил бы себя. Как ты вообще находишь кого-нибудь, чтобы потрахаться?

— В основном я им плачу, — фыркнул Визл.

— Я должен был догадаться.

— Ну, зато я не выгляжу так, будто два помидора скукожились и умерли, а потом к ним подошла кошка и слопала их, а потом нагадила, и у этого говна появился ребёнок, и это был ты. — Визл достал грязную тряпку и принялся натирать стойку, ухмыляясь.

[Ого. Очень красноречиво.]

{Отличная фантазия.}

— По крайней мере, я не выгляжу так, будто змея-альбинос потрахалась с мангустом, а их ребёнок выебал твою мамку, которая сидела на спидах, поэтому, когда ты родился, она подумала, что ты белка, и попыталась раздолбать твою башку кувшином с маргаритками, но промахнулась — и ты выпал из окна, приземлившись в мусорку, набитую грязными носками и маринованными огурцами, так что, когда тебя вытащили, ты вонял соответствующе, поэтому тебя решили искупать в лизоле, но это не помогло, вследствие чего твоя мамка держала тебя в ящике и вынимала, только чтобы покормить желудями и травой.

Визл смотрел на него какое-то время, затем покачал головой.

— Далеко зашёл, чувак. Очень далеко.

{Нет, нифига не далеко!}

— Где я должен был остановиться? — со вздохом спросил Уэйд.

— В самом начале. Сразу после первого слова типа.

— Хорошо, — серьёзно сказал Уэйд. — В следующий раз учту.

Визл одобрительно угукнул и продолжил протирать стойку. Уэйд вновь взялся за бутылку.

— Ты дал мне разбавленную водку? — возмущённо спросил он. — Какого хера, Визл?!

[Ах он ублюдок.]

{Так и знал, что нужно было убить этого дегенерата сто лет назад. Я разве не говорил убить его?}

[Ты говоришь Уэйду убить каждого.]

{Что ж, ему следует прислушиваться ко мне чаще.}

— Ты не можешь напиться, Уэйд, — фыркнул бармен. — Я не собираюсь тратить на тебя алкоголь. К тому же ты всё равно мне никогда не платишь.

— Я плачу тебе. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я завалил гораздо больше гондонов, чем любой другой. И тебе тоже приплачивают за это, не думай, что не знаю.

— Это не означает, что я тут же дам тебе выдуть весь мой алкоголь в один присест, — парировал Визл.

Уэйд закатил глаза, но решил забить. Он глотнул из бутылки снова, а затем с чрезмерной силой стукнул ею о стойку. Визл вновь наполнил свою стопку, на этот раз неразбавленной водкой, и добавил туда клюквы.

[Кто-то тебе когда-нибудь говорил не бухать в девять тридцать утра?]

{Кто-то тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что ты неуёмный хуй?}

— Что-нибудь слышно об Ал? — спросил Визл, отпивая свой коктейль.

— Типа того, — пожал плечами Уэйд.

На самом деле он не успевал прослушивать все сообщения, приходившие на десятки автоответчиков, установленных в десятках его явочных квартир.

— Последний раз, когда я встречался с ней, она обосновалась в одном из домов престарелых в Квинсе.

— Слепая Ал наконец слетела с катушек? — усмехнулся Визл. — Теперь ей нужен кто-то, чтобы менять подгузники для взрослых?

— Не, — покачал головой Уэйд. — Мне кажется, ей просто там нравится.

— Боже… — присвистнул Визл. — Ей нравится жить в унылой адской дыре для немощных и умирающих. Должно быть, проживание с тобой для неё стало верхом кошмара.

— Чтоб ты знал, это я её вышвырнул, — фыркнул Уэйд.

[Это неправда.]

{Не правда?}

[Нет. Она разозлилась, когда Уэйд куда-то спрятал её вставные зубы, и свалила.]

{Ах да… — хихикнул Жёлтый. — Мы спрятали каждый зуб отдельно.}

— Не поэтому… — пробормотал Уэйд. — То была просто последняя соломинка.

[Капля.]

— Какая разница. — Уэйд принялся перекатывать бутылку из ладони в ладонь, угрюмо глядя на неё.

Не важно было, почему она ушла. Она просто ушла, и Уэйд старался об этом не думать. И до сих пор он хорошо с этим справлялся, особенно — с помощью Паучка.

[Прекрасно, теперь мы вновь думаем о жалкой букашке.]

{Я думаю, что он красивый.}

[А ты что, не заметил упоминаний об этом, начиная со второй главы?]

Жёлтый возмущённо задохнулся.

{Ты сломал стену! Стену сломал! Это моя привилегия, сучка!}

Уэйд тихо застонал, совершенно устав от вечного вопля голосов.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он без особой надежды на успех.

Обычно он спокойно переносил их болтовню, но сегодня чувствовал себя слишком уставшим для этого дерьма.

Визл, как обычно игнорируя бормотание наёмника, склонился вперёд и упёрся локтями в стойку.

— Уэйд.

Тон его голоса немедленно привлёк внимание Уэйда: он посмотрел на друга, стараясь сосредоточиться.

— Я кое-что услышал недавно.

[Звучит зловеще.]

Серьёзный взгляд обычно весёлых глаз Визла заставил Уэйда занервничать.

— Что именно?

Визл со вздохом потёр шею, будто пытаясь снять стресс.

— Что-то плохое. Плохое для тебя. Не уверен, что должен поднимать эту тему, особенно — если учесть, какое сейчас творится дерьмо, но… слухи становятся громче.

Уэйд нахмурился сильнее и подался вперёд, ощущая, как живот скрутило узлом.

— Говори, — прозвучало низко и опасно.

{Только не говори нам, что Человек-паук умер!}

[Ар-р, заткнись, идиот. Мы прекрасно знаем, о чём сейчас может пойти речь.]

{Оружие Икс}, — слабым, тихим голосом сказал Жёлтый.

Одно это название вызвало в теле Уэйда неконтролируемую дрожь.

— Оружие Икс, — осторожно сказал Визл, наблюдая за его реакцией; Уэйд ничего не ответил и даже не пошевелился, и бармен продолжил. — Они не то чтобы вернулись, но… Кое-кто проявляет интерес. Я бы сказал, взял всё в свои руки.

Уэйд так сжал зубы, что, казалось, они могли бы раскрошиться. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы немного успокоиться и медленно разжать кулаки.

— Кто?

{Фрэнсис, — прошипел Жёлтый. — Этот ёбаный змей.}

[Мы убили его, — на этот раз голос Белого звучал убедительно, а не насмешливо. — Убили насовсем.]

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Визл. — Никто, думаю, ещё не знает. Несколько людей — безымянных придурков — копались в старом дерьме, пытаясь вынюхать былое.

Уэйд выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание.

— Они не найдут ничего, стоящего внимания.

Он сжёг всё. А то, что не сжёг в первый раз, выследил и уничтожил вместе с каждой живой душой, имеющей отношение к этой жалкой организации.

Визл сглотнул и вновь покачал головой.

— В этом всё и дело…

Уэйд замер.

— Они… эм… — Визл, ёжась, отошёл от барной стойки. — Люди поговаривают… Ну, похоже, будто… Будто у них есть данные. Много данных. Каким-то образом… Что-то, должно быть, осталось… Какие-то запасные носители.

Уэйд отвёл взгляд от явно нервничавшего друга, заставив себя поднять бутылку, не разбив её. Он сделал большой глоток. Это говно даже не жглось, так что он, возможно, зря пил, но всё равно не остановился. После он со стуком опустил бутылку на стойку, вытерев рот обтянутой перчаткой рукой, и прокашлялся.

— Ладно.

— «Ладно»?! — недоверчиво повторил Визл, выпучив на Уэйда глаза.

{И всё?!}

[Пожалуй, соглашусь с Жёлтым. «Ладно»? И ВСЁ?]

{Нужно выследить их.}

[Заставить истекать кровью.]

{Заставить кричать.}

[Сжечь всё.]

[{И УМЕРТВИТЬ!}]

Уэйд мрачно уставился в окно, взгляд его был холодным и отстранённым. 

— Да. Ладно, — ответил он и Визлу, и голосам ровно и спокойно. — Я убью их всех.

{Чёрт.}

[Да.]

— А пока что… — Уэйд с силой ударил ладонью по стойке. — Назови имя.

Губы Визла растянулись в усмешке.

***

— We can fight our desires.

{Ooh, Ooh…}

— But when we start making fires…

{We get ever so hot…}

[Whether we like it or not.]¹

Уэйд, притопывая ногой и покачивая головой в такт музыке, играющей в его мыслях, смотрел в прицел винтовки, наслаждаясь их маленьким совместным перфомансом. Пение помогало сохранять трезвость мыслей и отвлекало голоса (что было само по себе приятным бонусом). Продолжив мычать себе под нос, Уэйд принялся пристальнее оглядывать место на противоположной стороне улицы, решая, как бы поудачнее проникнуть внутрь и что делать дальше. 

У его сегодняшней цели была хорошо защищённая квартира, и именно поэтому сейчас, сокрытый ночной тьмой, Уэйд лежал на крыше здания напротив, прикидывая варианты проникновения в дорогостоящие апартаменты в центре Мидтауна, вместо того чтобы давным-давно уже придушить жертву голыми руками. Довольно просто было бы выследить в прицел этого парня и, дождавшись, когда тот пройдёт мимо окна, выстрелить, но Уэйд чувствовал, что терпения у него на это не хватит. Если б он прислушался к своему военному прошлому, то, вполне вероятно, смог бы вытерпеть, но он просто не хотел. А Дэдпул делал только то, что хотел. Это было чем-то типа его жизненного кредо. 

Поэтому, когда Уэйд точно убедился, что цель сейчас дома (смотрит телевизор в спальне, если точнее) и что на окне не стоит никакой сигнализационной системы (всё-таки это был двадцать первый этаж), он быстро и уверенно запаковал винтовку в чехол и достал свои обычные пистолеты. 

Выстрелив из крюка-кошки в противоположное здание и попав в кирпич прямо над окном жертвы, он закрепил другой конец троса на своей крыше, а потом достал специальный крюк Дэдпула, чтобы незамедлительно его использовать. 

— I’m going in for the kill! — пропел он, отталкиваясь от края крыши под аккомпанемент последних аккордов песни в голове. 

{I’m doing it for a thrill!}

Уэйд заскользил по тросу; ноги болтались в воздухе, земля была далеко внизу. 

[Oh, I’m hoping you’ll understand…]

С ужасным грохотом он ввалился в квартиру, выбив ногами стекло. 

— And not let go of my hand¹. — Уэйд не останавливался ни на секунду. 

Отпустив крюк, он приземлился на пол, разбитое стекло хрустнуло под подошвой. Он побежал вглубь квартиры, ни капли не теряясь, и грациозно впорхнул в дверной проём, который вёл, как он точно знал, в кухню. Уэйд на ходу вытащил несколько мелких метательных ножей, зажав их между пальцами обеих рук. 

Он слышал, как цель двигалась в другой комнате, без сомнения, желая проверить, что произошло. 

{Ой, просто обожаю эту часть!} — завизжал восторженно Жёлтый. 

Из спальни с бейсбольной битой наперевес вышел молодой человек, которому на вид было около тридцати. Уэйд мрачно усмехнулся и молниеносно метнул первый нож, который вошёл в левый бицепс парня, не успел тот пройти и пару шагов. Он закричал от боли и удивления, ещё не успев заметить Дэдпула и выпустив биту из рук. Та глухо ударилась о пол.

Уэйд вышел из тени, усмехаясь под маской. 

— Ты был очень непослушным мальчиком! — погрозил он пальцем мистеру Джексону Маккейбу и покачал головой. 

Мистер Маккейб, схватившись за руку, смотрел на Дэдпула огромными глазами. 

— Ч-что? Я не… у меня есть деньги. У меня есть… я могу заплатить, сколько хочешь. 

Уэйд рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, затем помотал ею. 

— Меня нельзя купить, мистер Маккейб. Но можно подкупить!

{И в чём разница?}

[Это… тонко. Ты не поймёшь.]

— Кроме того! — Уэйд принялся крутить пальцами нож; другие оставались зажатыми в левой руке. 

Он медленно двигался к цели. 

— Как я и сказал: ты был _очень_ непослушным. Думаю, папочка должен преподать тебе урок. 

Джексон Маккейб развернулся и попытался сбежать. Уэйд даже и предположить не мог, куда тот собрался, потому что — ну в самом деле! — неужели эта ситуация была похожа на ту, из которой можно было выйти сухим? Нет. Но они никогда не бросали попыток. 

— Глупо. Глупо. Глупо, — пробормотал он и метнул следующий нож.

Этот попал в икру правой ноги, и парень упал с очередным визгом.

[Хорошо, что его соседей нет дома.]

{Плохо, ведь нам не придётся убивать полицейских!} — весело ответил Жёлтый.

Уэйд неторопливо подошёл к мистеру Маккейбу. 

— И что же нам с тобой делать, м? Что делать с таким жуликом, как ты? 

{Давай поиграем с ним! Пожалуйста, ох… ну пожалуйста!}

Дэдпул остановился у ног Джексона, вертя пальцами очередной готовый к броску нож. Парень перекатился на спину и теперь, вцепившись в повреждённую ногу, лупил на Уэйда глаза. Он весь трясся, грудь тяжело вздымалась, изо рта вырывались короткие панические выдохи, Уэйд разглядел даже, как покрыла его лоб испарина. 

Дэдпул улыбнулся. 

Склонившись, он схватил Маккейба за руки, вырвав у парня испуганный визг, и потащил его к ближайшему стулу. Толкнув его туда, Уэйд указал на парня кончиком ножа. 

— Не двигаться, — приказал он.

Уэйд приметил на столе светильник и схватил его, тут же обматывая шнуром запястья парня и прикручивая их к стулу. 

— Не хочу играть с тобой своими милыми розовыми наручниками! — радостно пояснил он. 

Отойдя на полшага, он оценил свою работу.

— Что ж, с чего бы начать?

[С глаз!] — выдохнул Белый.

{С лица! Порежь его!}

Уэйд с омерзением цокнул на реплики голосов. 

— Очень жестоко. Почему бы нам не начать медленно, м? — Он достал из ножен катану и указал на парня, исследуя его тело взглядом. 

— П-пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, перестань, умоляю! Я дам тебе всё, что пожелаешь! Просто остановись, прошу! — Парень прямо на глазах превращался в рыдающую размазню.

Уэйд закатил глаза. С нытиками его терпение всегда кончалось быстро.

— Да я даже ещё не начал! — воскликнул он, в голос просочилось раздражение. 

Он шагнул вперёд и прижал лезвие к боку Джексона. Несмотря на то, что парень попытался увернуться, ему не удалось избежать поцелуя катаны.

Он вновь завопил, когда лезвие разрезало его рубашку и впилось в кожу:

— Пожалуйста, о, господи, прошу! Пожалуйста, остановись, умоляю…

{Просто музыка для наших ушей…}

[Да он просто сосунок, согласитесь?]

Уэйд провёл лезвием выше: рука, плечо, наконец щека. Джексон Маккейб рыдал, а лицо его заливала кровь. Уэйд просто купался в его рыданиях, которые тепло окутывали его болью и страданиями.

Он вновь принялся напевать, когда убрал катану в ножны, и склонился, чтобы погрузить пальцы в открытую рану на бедре парня, вырывая из груди последнего новый отчаянный крик. Кровь была горячей — он чувствовал это даже через перчатки. 

— Come and take a walk on the wild side, — пел Уэйд, другой рукой взяв парня за подбородок и заставив смотреть на себя, продолжая впиваться пальцами глубже в его рану. 

{Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain!}

[You like your girls insane.]

Уэйд склонялся к парню до тех пор, пока не почувствовал его прерывистое дыхание на своей маске, и толкнулся коленом между ног жертвы. 

— Choose your last words. 

Дрожь, мольба и просьбы начались по новой, когда Дэдпул прижал нож к горлу парня.

{This is the last time.}

[{Cause you and I, we were born to die.}]⁴

Уэйд провёл лезвием по нежной, тонкой коже шеи, вскрывая её. Оттуда потоком полилась сладкая красная кровь. Она заливала костюм Дэдпула, ткань становилась темнее, пропитываясь ею. Джексон Маккейб дергался и хрипел, а Уэйд наблюдал, как жизнь покидала его глаза. 

Он всё ещё стоял над ним какое-то время, даже когда тот затих и больше не шевелился. Голоса оставались в блаженном молчании, наконец-то удовлетворённые, а Уэйд хотел лишь, чтобы эта тишина длилась как можно дольше. 

[Нужно уходить, пока не приехала полиция.]

Что ж, тишина не могла длиться вечно. 

{Да, раз уж ты отказываешься их убивать…} — едко заметил Жёлтый.

Уэйд со вздохом отступил от жертвы. Он вернулся к выбитому окну и перерезал трос, чтобы никто больше не смог им воспользоваться. Затем вышел через входную дверь и по лестнице спустился на улицу. По пути он встретил старуху, швейцара и охранника в вестибюле, но никто никак не прокомментировал его внешний вид, оружие и даже то, что он был весь в крови. Старый добрый Нью-Йорк. 

Не скрываясь, Уэйд направился вниз по улице, напевая себе под нос. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше после заказных убийств. 

[Куда теперь, босс?]

{Я голодный!}

Они были всего в нескольких кварталах от Таймс-сквер, где находилась его вторая в городе любимая лавка с тако, поэтому он направился туда. 

Они уже были в полуквартале от места, когда Уэйд заметил кое-что странное. Толпа людей спешила с площади. Это противоречило обычному ходу вещей, когда все туристы, наоборот, стремились попасть в центр города. Он присмотрелся и заметил страх, отражённый на их лицах, нервозную торопливость в их движениях. Что-то происходило на Таймс-сквер.

— Ха. 

[Заложенная бомба?] — бросил догадку Белый.

{Гигантский осьминог?}

— Голосую за осьминога! — Уэйд направился против людского потока, расталкивая всех на своём пути. 

Наконец он достиг яркой, залитой неоновым светом площади. Поначалу он ничего такого не заметил. Просто площадь была необычайно пустой. А потом вспышка света, словно от световой гранаты, привлекла его внимание. 

— Ну, это что-то новенькое. — Уэйд наблюдал за тем, как фигурка в зелёном костюме летала над землёй на чём-то типа парящей доски. Зелёный парень кидал оранжевые бомбы, которые со вспышкой взрывались и распространяли вокруг рыжий газ. Несколько людей, оставшихся на площади, падали и тяжело кашляли, явно корчась от боли, спровоцированной вдыханием этого газа. Ночной воздух пронзали одинокие крики. 

{Кто этот парень, стрёмный Робин Гуд?}

— Не думаю. — Уэйд достал катаны, обдумывая варианты нападения на этого нового злодея. — Если только Робин Гуд не крал из оружейного склада и не убивал бедных. 

[Зелёный Фонарь?]

{Не та Вселенная. Эй! Перестань красть мои прерогативы!}

[Ах, да. Всё равно Райан Рейнольдс лучше сыграл Дэдпула.]

{Ненавижу тебя.}

Уэйд наконец разработал план атаки и уже сделал было шаг, чтобы начать приводить его в действие, когда заметил, как недалеко промелькнуло знакомое красно-синее пятно. Уэйд остановился. Человек-паук спланировал вниз с ближайшего здания, приземлившись в центре площади. 

— Ну бля… 

Возможно, было бы лучше, если б Человек-паук взял на себя решение проблемы. Дэдпул героем не был. И не хотел, чтобы люди думали иначе, так ведь? 

[Уходим.]

{Нет! Хочу посмотреть, как Человек-паук надерёт жопу этому мудаку.}

[Нам не нужно здесь оставаться, _идём_.]

Уэйд убрал катаны в ножны и уселся на капот близстоящей машины, готовый насладиться зрелищем. 

[Ты никогда меня не слушаешь], — проворчал Белый. 

Зелёный чувак прекратил своё бесконечное кружение, только чтобы подняться выше и резко спланировать по направлению к Человеку-пауку. 

— Ну и кто ты у нас? — Услышал Уэйд голос Паучка. — Робин Гуд? 

{Я же говорил, говорил! Мы словно близнецы!}

Зелёный усмехнулся, а затем и рассмеялся. Смех его звучал фальшиво и маниакально и вызвал у Уэйда дрожь беспокойства. 

— Нет, щуплый паучок. Я Зелёный Гоблин. Я здесь, чтобы… встряхнуть всё вокруг. — Голос Гоблина звучал так же неестественно и даже пугающе; складывалось впечатление, что его искусственно изменял какой-то механизм обработки голоса. 

— Не тряси слишком усердно, — ответил Человек-паук. — А то навредишь самому себе. 

А потом он выстрелил паутиной в руку Зелёного Гоблина. 

Уэйд улыбнулся. Однако, прежде чем Паучок успел потянуть паутину на себя, Гоблин схватился за неё другой рукой. Уэйд заметил, как по паутине молниеносно прошёл электрический разряд; Паучок испуганно вскрикнул, когда что-то на его запястье заискрилось, испустило дым и, похоже, сломалось. Маленький комок страха поселился в груди Уэйда. 

Человек-паук тут же оторвал паутину и, сделав сальто, убрался с траектории полёта клинка, который в него уже запустил Зелёный Гоблин. Он приземлился на крыше грузовика.

— Эй, мистер Гоблин! — Он перекатился, уворачиваясь от очередного клинка. — У меня был типа реально дерьмовый уик-энд. Быть может, мы закончим это поскорее? — Он выстрелил ещё одной порцией паутины, от которой Гоблин успешно уклонился. 

— С удовольствием, — промурлыкал тот. 

В животе Уэйда всё перевернулось. 

С невероятной скоростью Зелёный полетел вперёд, направляясь прямо к Человеку-пауку. Паучок принялся прыгать, уворачиваясь, но Гоблин был слишком быстр. Ему удалось схватить сине-красного героя за горло и поднять того в воздух, взлетая всё выше и выше над площадью. 

Уэйд вскочил на ноги, сердце колотилось в горле как бешеное. 

— Блять! — выругался он, наблюдая за тем, как они поднимались ввысь. 

Уэйд достал пистолеты, однако не решался выстрелить, боясь зацепить Паучка. Этот урод был слишком быстр… Он мог бы мгновенно сменить позицию, как только Уэйд нажмёт на курок. 

Дэдпул беспомощно смотрел на то, как они боролись. В какой-то момент летающая штука Зелёного начала падать, но почти сразу же остановилась и снова взмыла. А потом Гоблин отпустил Человека-паука. 

Сердце Уэйда замерло. 

Какое-то время Паучок летел вниз, а потом, выстрелив паутиной из одной руки, неуклюже приземлился на шатающийся рекламный щит. 

Гоблин вновь засмеялся, заскользив вокруг. Он завис напротив вывески над магазином «Forever 21», из которого две девчушки пытались выбежать незамеченными. 

К этому моменту на площадь уже стягивались копы, зажимая её в кольцо. Трусливые полицейские прятались за машинами, используя их как баррикады. Зелёный Гоблин слегка наклонил свою доску, и из её носа вылетели две ракеты. Со свистом они спикировали к земле и врезались в бок бронированного грузовика нью-йоркской полиции, поднимая его в воздух. Уэйд сорвался и побежал к магазину, уже зная, что не успеет. Грузовик вот-вот приземлится на тех девчонок. 

Они закричали, сжавшись в комок, и в последний момент грузовик остановился, зависнув в паре сантиметров над милыми головками малышек. 

Человек-паук всё ещё был на рекламном щите, упёршись ногами в край, руками он сжимал тонкую паутину. Он _удерживал грузовик_.

Уэйд не поверил своим глазам, но не остановился ни на секунду. Добежав до мелких, он принялся поторапливать их, хрипло крича им убираться. 

Как только они стали выбираться из-под грузовика, металлический бок его завизжал, выламываясь. Уэйд инстинктивно поднял руку, словно пытаясь удержать его на весу, хотя и знал, что у него не хватило бы сил.

{Не то что у Паучка. Блядский боже, этот ребёнок просто охуенен.}

Как только близняшки побежали к своим драгоценным полицейским, паутина щёлкнула, разрываясь, и грузовик с грохотом покорёженного металла и разбившегося стекла упал на землю. Уэйд посмотрел на Паучка, сердце грохотало в груди. И тут молодой герой покачнулся и полетел вниз. 

— Ох, блять. — Уэйд сорвался с места и изо всех сил побежал вперёд. 

Пусть кое-как, но всё-таки ему удалось поймать героя. Кровь застыла в жилах, когда Уэйд заметил застрявший глубоко под рёбрами клинок в виде летучей мыши. 

{Бэтмен?} — совершенно подавленно выдохнул Жёлтый.

[Нет, ты идиот. У этого Зелёного Хрена всё в тему Хэллоуина.]

{Вот дерьмо.}

Уэйд вдруг задохнулся, ощутив в плече резкую боль. Именно туда сейчас вонзилось острое лезвие. Но к боли он привык. Уэйд осторожно положил Паучка на тротуар, в груди всё сжалось от страха, когда он увидел, как голова парня безвольно мотнулась в сторону. 

Дэдпул достал пистолеты и без остановки принялся стрелять в Зелёного Гоблина, до тех пор, пока тот не развернулся и не полетел прочь, исчезая в ночи. 

Уэйд выдрал из плеча металлический диск и бросил его на землю. Затем сразу же метнулся к Паучку, взяв того на руки. 

{Осторожно, осторожно!}

— Знаю. — Развернувшись, Уэйд побежал, огибая полицейскую машину, чтобы выбраться с площади.

Никто на свете сейчас не остановил бы его. 

[Какого хуя ты творишь?] — панически завопил Белый. 

Уэйд не ответил. Ему и не нужно было. Белый и так знал, что за полтора квартала отсюда у них была явочная квартира. Даже Жёлтый помнил о ней, ведь они переехали туда всего пару дней назад. Свернув на нужную улицу, он взглянул на Паучка. Похоже, парень был без сознания. Уэйд ещё не вытащил клинок; у него не было ничего, чем он мог бы закрыть рану, а если б Паучок просто истёк кровью на его руках, тогда Уэйд нахуй убил бы себя навсегда за это. 

[Ты. Не. Можешь. Умереть.]

— Найду способ, — пробормотал Уэйд, ногой вышибая входную дверь и в два счёта взлетая по лестнице. 

{Торопись!}

Он так же выбил дверь в свою квартиру, выламывая хлипкий замок и цепь (вчера он покинул дом через окно — Спайди-стилем). Подлетев к дивану, он как можно осторожнее положил на него Человека-паука, благо ещё не успел заляпать обивку чем-либо мерзким.

— Держись, — сказал он всё ещё бессознательному парню. — Просто держись, хорошо? Дэдпул как следует о тебе позаботится. 

Уэйд бросился в ванную и в панике стал перерывать всё, что мог найти в аптечке под раковиной и в шкафчике над ней. Лекарств было мало. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда наконец наткнулся на пакет первой помощи. Обычно он не держал большого разнообразия всего этого медицинского говна, ведь в нём не нуждался. И сейчас то, что ему удалось найти хоть что-нибудь, было просто чудом. 

{А может, и не чудом. Просто авторы всегда хотят всё легко исправить. Творящееся сейчас дерьмо — просто какой-то бог из машины⁵.}

[Не. Время.]

{Ох, да, верно. Паучок в нас нуждается. Быстрее, торопись!}

Уэйд услышал низкий продолжительный стон из комнаты, и у него панически перехватило дыхание. Он вывалился из ванной и тут же увидел Человека-паука, пытавшегося сесть на диване, одной рукой он сжимал торчавший из бока клинок. Уэйд поспешил к нему, мягко надавливая ему на грудь и укладывая обратно. 

— Нет-нет. Всё хорошо, всё в порядке. Просто лежи спокойно, я выну его из тебя, хорошо? 

Что-то из потока произнесённых Уэйдом слов, должно быть, успокоило Паучка, потому что он поддался и оставался неподвижным, тяжело дыша через маску. 

— Чт… Где я? 

— Каса дэ Дэдпул⁶, — сказал Уэйд, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринуждённо. 

Он вытащил бинты, спирт, медицинские нити и иглу из пакета первой помощи, раскладывая всё это добро на журнальном столике. 

— Тебя нашишкебабил Робин Гуд. Но не беспокойся, маленький паук, доктор Дэдпул сейчас тебя починит!

Тихий всхлип-стон, раздавшийся со стороны дивана, заставил сердце Уэйда сжаться, движения его стали более хаотичными и нервными, когда он принялся рвать бинты и разрывать упаковки, чтобы всё было готово и под рукой. Он схватил иголку с нитью, остановившись лишь на мгновение, чтобы стянуть перчатки и отбросить их прочь, ведь они мешали действовать быстро и оперативно. 

{Он увидит твою кожу.}

[Подумает, что мы отвратительны. Если _уже_ так не думал.]

— Не имеет значения, о чём он подумает, если в итоге окажется трупом, — пробормотал Уэйд на выдохе, сосредоточившись на вдевании нити. 

Паучок слабо закашлялся, Дэдпул повернулся к нему и подошёл ближе. 

— Этот… Зелёный Гоблин, — дрожащим голосом сказал Паучок. 

Уэйд склонился ближе, разглядывая торчавший клинок, большая часть которого находилась в животе парня. Края его были зазубрены в форме крыльев летучей мыши. Похоже, чтобы его вытащить, нужно было охуенно постараться. 

— Не превратил… меня в лягушку?..

Голова Уэйда взметнулась, с беспокойством он взглянул в затянутое маской лицо Человека-паука. Неужели тот уже проваливался в небытие и переставал понимать происходящее? А может быть, он ударился головой, когда падал? 

[Он шутит, идиот.]

{Не самое подходящее время.}

— Ой. — Глаза Уэйда распахнулись, он издал испуганный смешок, который был пропитан, скорее, тревогой, нежели весельем. — Нет, хороший мой. Не волнуйся. Никаких лягушек тут нет. Только пауки. 

Заметив, что дыхание Паучка утяжелилось, Уэйд сосредоточился на ране. Ему нужно было поторопиться. 

— Ладно, Паучок. Будет больно, но ты должен оставаться со мной, хорошо? Просто сосредоточься на мне. — Он осторожно придавил большим и указательным пальцами края раны; Человек-паук вздрогнул, когда наружу потекла кровь. — Держись за что-нибудь. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Паучок едва слышным шёпотом. 

Однако, несмотря на слабость, он послушно взялся за спинку дивана, а другой рукой вцепился в плечо Уэйда, сжав в кулаке его костюм. Уэйд подавил дрожь. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. 

{Не облажайся}, — прошептал Жёлтый. 

Даже голоса в этот момент замолчали. 

— Окей. 

Он осторожно взялся за торчавшее лезвие, убедившись, что держал крепко, даже несмотря на то, что острые края вгрызлись в его кожу, а другой рукой прижал Паучка за бедро к дивану. 

— Сделай глубокий вдох. 

Человек-паук втянул носом воздух. Уэйд выдернул клинок. 

Паучок закричал. Его крик заставил всё внутри Уэйда скукожиться, но он быстро прижал к ране марлевый тампон, который с пугающей скоростью стал пропитываться кровью. Уэйд зашипел, когда его плечевая кость буквально затрещала под стальной хваткой Паучка, но заставил себя не отвлекаться. Диван справлялся хуже него. Уэйд услышал треск дерева, и внезапно спинка дивана деформировалась под пальцами парня. 

— Всё хорошо, Паучок, всё в порядке, — шептал Уэйд, стараясь успокоить раненого героя, сильно давя на рану, чтобы кровь начала сворачиваться. — Знаю, что больно, просто держись, хорошо? Теперь, когда мы вынули эту штуку, твой исцеляющий фактор должен начать работать. Если, конечно, он у тебя есть. 

Человек-паук тяжело, поверхностно дышал, но хватка на плече Уэйда немного ослабла, ему удалось остаться неподвижным. 

— Не… такой… как у тебя, — сказал он сквозь зубы. 

Уэйд почти рассерженно хихикнул. 

— Конечно не такой, мой хороший. Я вообще ёбаный радужный единорог. Однако, к счастью, ты всё-таки можешь исцеляться, и начинай это делать прямо сейчас. — Уэйд приподнял тампон и взглянул на рану: очередная струйка крови плеснула наружу.

По мнению Уэйда, её выливалось чересчур много, а тампон был уже почти весь мокрый. Он молил всех богов, чтобы внутреннего кровотечения не было. Уэйд тяжело сглотнул. 

— Не волнуйся, ладно? Мне придётся зашить эту детку. 

Паучок слабо кивнул. 

— Хорошо. 

Одной рукой придерживая рану, Уэйд потянулся за иглой. Зажав её зубами, он неразборчиво проговорил, впившись взглядом в обтянутое маской лицо Паучка:

— О’кей. Мне нужно продезинфицировать порез, только потом я смогу подлатать тебя. Будет неебически больно, но я знаю, что ты выдержишь. Просто держись за меня. 

Уэйд был готов пожертвовать своим плечом, дав герою сломать его: всё равно это была левая сторона, что не помешало бы ему продолжить зашивать парня. 

Дэдпул подождал, пока Паучок кивнёт — на этот раз менее уверенно, — а потом сосредоточился на ране. Резко убрав тампон, он отбросил его, сразу взявшись за ткань паучьего костюма в попытке её разорвать для лучшего доступа, но та не поддавалась. Как бы сильно он ни тянул, чёртова ткань не рвалась. Уэйд почувствовал нарастающую панику, подступившую к горлу, когда ещё больше драгоценной крови Паучка вылилось из раны. Внезапно Человек-паук опустил руку и, подцепив на уровне талии край костюма, потянул его, задирая, словно футболку, обнажая себя от бёдер до рёбер, а Уэйд уставился на бледную, гладкую кожу живота, под которой проглядывались литые мышцы. Эта идеальная кожа была запачкана лишь кровью, тёкшей из раны. 

[Не время, не время!!!]

{Я всегда думал, что костюм цельный. Как комбинезон.}

[Заткнись, Жёлтый!]

Уэйд пришёл в себя и потянулся за спиртом, быстро отворачивая крышку. 

— Вдохни, — приказал он и облил рану прозрачной жидкостью. 

Человек-паук заскулил и выгнулся, рука его словно тисками сжала плечо Уэйда. Он положил ладонь на голое бедро Паучка, придерживая его, игнорируя электрический импульс, простреливший его, когда их голая кожа соприкоснулась. 

{Ох, блять. Мы его трогаем.}

[Зат-нахуй-кнись.]

Уэйд осторожно разжал зубы, взяв иглу правой рукой. 

— Теперь я тебя зашью. Постарайся лежать спокойно. 

Паучок кивнул. 

Прежде чем Уэйд успел приступить, он услышал громкие шаги, поднимавшиеся вверх по лестнице, за пределами квартиры. Уэйд замер, внезапно почувствовав неладное. Можете называть это дэдпульим чутьём. 

[Не. Это так не работает.]

{Да и звучит как-то по-идиотски.}

Уэйд резко отложил иглу. Взяв новый марлевый тампон, он прижал его к истекающей кровью ране. Оторвав от своего плеча руку Паучка, он прижал её к тампону. 

— Подержи, — приказал он. — И не двигайся. Я скоро вернусь. 

Внезапно дверь распахнулась настежь, с громким треском врезавшись в стену и по инерции отпрыгнув обратно. Уэйд мгновенно загородил собой Человека-паука, встав напротив двери, доставая из кобуры пистолеты. А там, за дверью квартиры Дэдпула, стоял высокий металлический роботизированный парень, раскрашенный в красное и золотое. 

— Железный Дровосек! — поприветствовал он, целясь ему в голову, хоть и знал, что пули в этом случае были совершенно бесполезны. — Что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель?

Железный человек шагнул внутрь, Уэйд же отступил, держа расстояние и по-прежнему закрывая собой Паучка. 

— Где Человек-паук? — механический голос Железного человека звучал обвинительно и злобно. — Что ты с ним сделал? 

{Откуда он узнал, что Паучок здесь?}

[Должно быть, запихнул следилку в его костюм.]

{Претенциозный мудацкий пожиратель хуёв.}

— Спас его, идиот. Я-то думал, что Железный Дровосек нуждался в сердце, но, должно быть, что-то не так понял. Ведь ты совершенно безмозглый. 

Железный человек поднял правую руку, Дэдпул уставился на светящийся в его ладони энергетический шар смерти. Он не сдвинулся с места, хоть и знал, что будет достаточно лишь одного выстрела из бластерного реактора Тони Старка, чтобы расплавить дыру в его черепушке. И, кстати говоря, дыру отнюдь не маленькую.

Слабый звук, раздавшийся за спиной Уэйда, заставил его лишь крепче сжать пистолеты. 

— Тебе пора бы… 

Железный человек не позволил Уэйду закончить своё любезное предложение валить на хрен. Опустив бластер, он резко ударил Дэдпула ребром ладони, сметая того с пути, чтобы пройти к дивану. 

Уэйд мгновенно вскочил с пола, целясь в Железяку, но заколебался, не желая, чтобы пули отрикошетили от брони. 

[У нас просто нет времени на эти говняные разборки.]

— М-мистер Старк. — Паучок попытался сесть. Уэйд тут же встал рядом с диваном, готовый защищать подростка. 

— Что с тобой такое стряслось, пацан? Не важно. Нам нужно доставить тебя к доктору. — Железный Человек потянулся к Паучку; Уэйд тут же упёрся рукой в его металлическую грудь, расположив ладонь прямо над горящим реактором. 

— Не так быстро, — прорычал он. 

— Считаешь, что я позволю ему остаться тут с _тобой_, Дэдпул? — фыркнул Железный человек. — Тогда ты и правда не в себе. 

— Мистер Старк… — попытался запротестовать Паучок, а Уэйд загорелся желанием узнать, почему именно сейчас. 

— Если ты его заберёшь, он просто истечёт кровью по дороге, — прошипел Дэдпул, стараясь говорить так, чтобы Паучок его не слышал, хоть и знал, что это всё равно бесполезно. Ведь у парня был суперслух. 

Железный человек на мгновение задумался. 

— Нет, у него ещё есть время. Я доставлю его в собственный медицинский блок. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — нахмурился Уэйд. 

Он услышал тихий выдох с дивана. 

— Вы следите за моим здоровьем через костюм? — Человеку-пауку даже удалось звучать возмущённо, несмотря на то, что его всего уже колотило; он с силой прижимал обе руки к ране. — Это вторжение в личную жизнь, мистер Старк. 

Железный человек выглядел смущённо — если, конечно, гигантский металлический роботизированный костюм мог так выглядеть. Однако он не сдался. 

— Ты и правда веришь, что я ничего не предпринял бы, увидев, что ты смертельно ранен? Нужно отвезти тебя к доктору, пацан. Ты уже потерял слишком много крови. Если отправиться сейчас…

— Нет. 

Уэйд повернулся и уставился на Паучка. Парень с вызовом смотрел на Железного человека — его обтянутое маской лицо было полно решимости. 

Прошло несколько мгновений, и Железный человек ударом отбросил руку Уэйда со своей груди. 

— Да ты шутишь. Ты доверишь чокнутому убийце спасать свою жизнь? 

{Жирный, мелкий, эгоистичный социопат.}

[Мудозвон.]

— Он уже спас, — без колебаний ответил Человек-паук. 

{О. Боже. Мой. Мне плевать, что он ребёнок. Я влюблён.}

Уэйд вновь посмотрел на Железного человека, триумфально улыбаясь. 

— Слышал это, Железный Дровосек? Ты нам не нужен. Так что натирай лыжи и уёбывай отсюда. — Уэйд поднял иглу с журнального столика, помахав ею перед непроницаемым железным лицом Старка. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы рука дрожала. Папочке нужно сосредоточиться. 

Железный человек пронзил Паучка долгим задумчивым взглядом. 

— Ты точно уверен, пацан?

Паучок коротко кивнул. 

— Умирать тебе, — пробормотал Старк, а потом повернулся к Дэдпулу и больно ткнул того пальцем в грудь. — Если позволишь парню умереть, то я использую все свои связи и возможности, чтобы _окончательно и бесповоротно тебя прикончить_. Понял?

{Ого. Я чуть не обделался.}

Уэйд кивнул. Железный человек развернулся и потопал прочь из квартиры, даже не потрудившись закрыть за собой дверь. 

— Ёбаный мудило. — Уэйд подошёл к двери, захлопнув её. Замок был раскурочен. — Никаких манер, заявился как к себе домой и начал качать права. Ещё и дверь сломал.

[Мы это сделали.]

Раздавшийся тихий вздох, а затем и всхлип привлекли внимание Уэйда к Паучку.

{Ох, ебать. Нужно спешить.}

Уэйд вновь бросился к дивану. Паучок откинулся на подушки, тяжело дыша. Было похоже, что он из последних сил держался перед Тони Старком.

— Прости, прости меня… — Уэйд сел на край дивана и накрыл ладонями руки Паучка, помогая ему давить на рану. 

— Дэдпул, — снова всхлипнул тот, сжав его плечо одной рукой. 

У Уэйда сложилось впечатление, что Человек-паук вот-вот умрёт. 

[Не время.]

— Верно. Да, прости. О’кей, просто дыши, хорошо? Я постараюсь зашить тебя, а потом можно и погулять пойти. — Очередной тампон был уже насквозь пропитан кровью. Уэйд отбросил его. Новые порции крови стали вытекать наружу, Уэйд крепче сжал иглу. — Будет больно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты не дёргался. Ты меня понял, малыш? 

Очередной слабый кивок. Уэйд осторожно соединил края раны, на что Паучок болезненно зашипел, и продел иглу через кожу. Прошло уже порядочно времени с тех пор, как он делал это последний раз, но он всё ещё чётко помнил, как нужно. В армии он проходил углублённые курсы по травматологической медицине и полученные навыки использовал не единожды. Тогда Уэйд и пули извлекал из тел людей, которые ему были небезразличны, и ножевые ранения в животах лечил. Но это было уже слишком давно. 

Человек-паук выдержал процедуру с завидным упрямством и силой воли, которые невольно удивляли и восхищали Уэйда. Парень сжимал зубы и не позволял болезненным стонам слетать с губ. Он отлично держался. Лишь плечом Уэйд ощущал, как трещали кости от сжимавших его пальцев героя.

Когда Уэйд закончил, то вновь залил всю область ранения спиртом, смывая остатки крови и заставив Паучка отчаянно задрожать. Затем он осторожно прижал чистый марлевый тампон к зашитой ране и замотал бинтами его торс. Уэйд честно старался не пялиться на гладкую кожу и плоский твёрдый живот, которые чувствовал пальцами, когда бинтовал Паучка. 

— Ну вот, — сказал он, когда наконец закончил, и понял, что ему трудно взглянуть в глаза Человеку-пауку. — Скоро будешь кувыркаться в воздухе, красуясь своей целой и невредимой попкой.

[Я думал, мы условились не говорить больше подобной херни.]

— Точно, прости, привычка. — Уэйд хотел было подняться, чтобы убрать в мойку медицинские принадлежности, когда Паучок схватил его за руку, удерживая на месте. Уэйд забыл, как дышать. 

{Он нас трогает.}

[Знаю. Бля.]

{Нет. Он _трогает нас_.}

На Уэйде не было перчаток. С тихим протестующим звуком он вырвал руку и схватил со стола перчатки, быстро натягивая их на свои дрожащие, покрытые шрамами руки. Он тяжело сглотнул, теперь точно не в состоянии посмотреть на Паучка. 

Новое осторожное прикосновение к его ладони заставило вновь повернуться к подростку, потому что Уэйд не мог игнорировать его даже самую малюсенькую просьбу. 

— Прости, — с явным трудом сказал юный герой. 

Уэйд яростно замотал головой. 

— Нет-нет-нет. Бля. _Ты_ прости. 

[Ему не нужно было этого видеть.]

{Это просто отвратительно.}

Паучок слегка отвернулся, будто засмущавшись. 

— Почему ты просишь прощения? Ты ведь спас меня, Дэдпул. — В голосе мальчика сквозило недоумение. 

Уэйд просто пожал плечами. 

Между ними повисла тишина, и вдруг Дэдпул осознал, что привёл Паучка к себе домой. В квартиру, в которой жил. Он огляделся, стараясь осмотреть обстановку будто бы со стороны. Как мог бы на это глядеть Паучок. Слава богам, квартира ещё не превратилась в свинарник. Хотя всё равно в ней был беспорядок. Диски с видеоиграми и фильмами вразброс под телеком по всему полу с приставкой PlayStation. Кухонный уголок был весь заставлен пустыми коробками из-под заказной еды, хотя те ещё не начали вонять. На столе раскиданы пистолеты разной степени собранности, там же лежали чистящие средства для них и пули. На двери ванной висел календарь с Капитаном Америкой, на полу валялись два мокрых полотенца. Дверь в спальню была закрыта, что хорошо, потому что Уэйд не хотел, чтобы Паучок увидел, что над его кроватью висел постер с его изображением, а также огромную коллекцию снайперских винтовок, ножей и огнемётов.

— Прости за мистера Старка. — Уэйд вновь посмотрел на Паучка, глядя на то, как тот осторожно прижимался боком к диванной подушке, положив для надёжности руку на живот. 

— Ты не в ответе за этот ходячий комплекс Наполеона, — фыркнул Уэйд. — К тому же все мы знаем, почему его называют Железный человек.

{Потому что ему в жопу засунули железный штырь, который достал аж до мозгов.}

— Точно, — кивнул Уэйд, пацан, однако, вопросительно смотрел на него. — Ну ты знаешь, — он неопределённо махнул рукой. — Штырь. В заднице. 

Паучок издал тихий смешливый фырчок, но тут же скривился от боли. Уэйд сочувственно прикусил губу. 

Вновь воцарилась тишина, которая была почти уютной. 

— Я… эм… — Человек-паук поднял свободную руку к маске и задрал её до носа. — Я искал тебя на крыше… нашего банка. 

Уэйд удивлённо моргнул и приоткрыл в изумлении рот. 

— Правда? 

[Не может быть.]

{Я-то думал, он никогда больше не захочет видеть нашу жалкую задницу!}

[Он просто, как и всегда, пытается быть милым. Вот что он делает.]

— Ну… да, — Паучок сглотнул; Уэйд уставился на то, как при этом дёрнулось его адамово яблоко под бледной нежной кожей. — После вчерашнего… Я не был уверен… Я, в общем, беспокоился о тебе. 

Уэйд потрясённо молчал. 

{Он беспокоился… _о нас_?}

[Вот видишь? Я был прав. Он слишком, сли-ишком хорош для нас. Чересчур милый и невинный. И молодой. Хороший. Нам нужно валить к чёртовой бабушке, пока не испортили его.]

Человек-паук тем временем продолжал, не обращая внимания на то, какое впечатление на Уэйда производили его слова. 

— Я немного подождал там — вдруг ты бы пришёл. И был там, когда услышал шум с Таймс-сквер. И тогда я отправился… ну, ты и так знаешь. 

Уэйд понял, что на автомате кивал ему. 

— Да, прости, мне следовало появиться. 

{А мы ведь думали, что он никогда больше не сунется туда.}

Уэйд отвернулся, бормоча: «Да, и нам должно быть стыдно. Было глупо думать, что он не придёт. На свою голову он чересчур добрый».

[А ведь так оно и есть.]

Уэйд вдруг почувствовал, как Паучок вновь коснулся его руки через перчатку, и даже теперь по всему его телу прошёлся электрический импульс. 

— Спасибо, Красный. — Тон Человека-паука и его сжатые челюсти выглядели слишком серьёзно, в животе Дэдпула всё свело. — Правда. Я умер бы без тебя.

Уэйд отстранился: сердце бухало слишком сильно, чтобы и дальше выдержать прикосновения парня. 

— Не глупи, пацан, — с горечью сказал Уэйд. — Твой драгоценный Тони Старк спас бы тебя. Он, похоже, даже чаще преследует тебя, чем я. 

— Так нечестно, — сказал Паучок, скрипнув зубами. — Я пытаюсь тебя отблагодарить. 

Уэйд не знал, что на это можно было ответить, да и голоса не предлагали вариантов. 

— Да, что ж… В этом нет нужды, пацан, — было всё, что он смог из себя выдавить. 

— Я не ёбаный пацан. — Губы Паучка злобно скривились. — Почему ты называешь меня так? 

— О, Железный человек может тебя так называть, а я нет? Кстати говоря о двойных стандартах. — Скрестил руки на груди Уэйд, наблюдая за тем, как розовела кожа на шее Паучка.

— Он всегда относился ко мне, как к ребёнку. Что не означает, что я маленький. Я думал, что от тебя могу ожидать иного отношения. 

[Ауч.]

{Ёбаный в рот, паучок и правда злится. Очень горячо.}

— Ты _и есть_ ребёнок, — нахмурился Уэйд. — Ты слишком молод, чтобы быть… не важно. Ты просто ребёнок. И было бы неправильно с моей стороны относиться к тебе как-то иначе. 

{Он и понятия не имеет, насколько неправильно…}

[Очень, очень неправильно.]

Паучок стиснул зубы и _зарычал_. Уэйду было очень трудно не думать о том, насколько горячо это выглядело. 

— Я. Не. _Ребёнок_. — Он попытался сесть ровнее, но с болезненным вздохом схватился за бок. Что, впрочем, не остановило его от продолжения своей гневной тирады. — Может быть, я и молод, но это ничего не значит. Это не означает, что у меня не было никакого жизненного опыта или со мной не происходило трагедий и передряг. Я не какой-то невинный, наивный ребёнок. Так что перестань относиться ко мне подобным образом. 

{Интересно, через что же он прошёл? Теперь мне любопытно. Нужно его спросить.}

— Не буду я его спрашивать, — пробормотал Уэйд. Он рассматривал Паучка, обдумывая его слова. Они… имели смысл. 

[Ты хочешь, чтобы они имели смысл, чтобы не чувствовать себя виноватым.]

Уэйд проигнорировал слова Белого. 

— Хорошо, малыш. Прости. 

Человек-паук вновь покраснел, а потом вдруг резко схватился за край костюма и опустил его, будто только сейчас понял, что сидел перед Уэйдом наполовину голым. 

— Не называй меня так, — пробормотал он: на этот раз его слова звучали не слишком осуждающе. Уэйд постарался не улыбаться. 

— Прости. 

Паучок слегка кивнул. Они какое-то время просто смотрели друг на друга. Уэйд чувствовал, как пронзительный взгляд парня посылал по телу волны мурашек. 

— Почему ты весь в крови?

Уэйд отвернулся, ощущая, как забилось сердце. 

— Ох, ну… Без причины. Я был… Ну, тут и твоя кровь есть.

[Очень, очень маленькая часть.]

— Ты работал, так ведь? 

Уэйд не мог распознать тон Паучка, а посмотреть на него было выше его сил. Уилсон не знал почему, но он не мог соврать ему. Он нехотя кивнул и ждал заслуженную порцию ругани в свой адрес. 

Прошло несколько секунд, а затем: «Это был плохой человек?»

Уэйд удивлённо воззрился на Паучка. 

— Эм… да, на самом деле очень плохой. 

Паучок хмыкнул, но никак больше не прокомментировал его признание. 

{Боже, почему ему обязательно быть таким загадочным?}

[Он это ненавидит. Он просто слишком жалеет нас, чтобы сказать что-то по этому поводу.]

Уэйд неловко опустил руки на колени, не будучи уверенным, что ещё можно сказать. Паучок положил руку вдоль спинки дивана и, казалось, исследовал ущерб, который нанёс. 

— Прости за это, — пробормотал он. 

Уэйд покачал головой. 

— Не волнуйся. Диван всё равно дерьмовый, и через пару недель он всё равно был бы весь в пятнах от тако. К тому же не то чтобы у меня не хватило денег, чтобы купить подобных диванов хоть десять тысяч штук. 

Паучок осторожно хихикнул, покачав головой. Уэйд вдруг почувствовал, как ему становилось тепло. 

Человек-паук глубоко вздохнул и начал слезать с дивана, сжав зубы и морщась от боли при каждом движении. 

— Воу, воу, воу. — Уэйд удержал его, положив руку на грудь. — Куда ты, чёрт возьми, собрался, маленький паук? 

Паучок смотрел будто сквозь него. 

— Домой? — задал он вопрос. 

— О, да неужели? — издевательски спросил Уэйд. — И что же, закажешь такси?

Паучок оглядел себя, будто бы только что поняв, что едва ли сможет ходить, не то что лететь через весь город на одном лишь работавшем паутиномёте. 

— Эм… пожалуй, придётся. 

— Я так не думаю, — покачал головой Уэйд. — Ты остаёшься у меня. — Он толкнул Паучка обратно на подушки, не давая ему и рта раскрыть для возражений. — Просто поспи пару часов — и, скорее всего, почувствуешь себя гораздо лучше утром. Если ты сейчас уйдёшь, то швы могут разойтись и всё закончится тем, что ты просто истечёшь кровью на Пятой авеню. 

{А мы не хотим, чтобы он истёк кровью.}

[По крайней мере, не тогда, когда это произойдёт не по нашей вине.]

{…Посмотрим. Этот разговор можно и отложить.}

Паучок, казалось, всё ещё сомневался, но всё-таки позволил вновь уложить себя. 

— Я могу остаться только на пару часов… — предупредил он, но язык его явно уже заплетался от усталости. 

— Да, да, конечно. — Уэйд поднялся и стащил с ближайшего кресла плед, укутывая Паучка в него. — Не напрягай свою милую маленькую головку, я разбужу тебя ещё до рассвета. Уверен, ты не хотел бы быть пойманным спящим в квартире Дэдпула при дневном свете. 

Уэйд быстро ушёл прочь, прежде чем Паучок смог хоть что-то ответить, опасаясь, что, если задержится рядом с ним хотя бы ещё на секунду, тогда останется здесь навсегда, таращась на то, как парень лежал на его диване, сжимая пальцами любимое одеяло Дэдпула с покемонами. 

Он закрыл за собой дверь, оказавшись в собственной спальне. В довольно странном душевном состоянии он опустился на кровать. 

{Человек-паук спит на нашем диване.}

— Я знаю.

{И у него красивые тазовые косточки.}

— Я знаю. — Уэйд упал спиной на матрас, раскинув руки, оставаясь ногами на полу. 

Он не собирался спать, но никто ему не запрещал закрыть глаза хотя бы на секунду. Всё же он был истощён… 

— Не могу поверить, что это происходит прямо сейчас… 

[Я — уж тем более. Это просто ужасно.]

{Нет, это охуенно прекрасно!}

[Ты такой идиот.]

— Человек-паук здесь… — прошептал Уэйд, ощущая, как сознание уплывало далеко, но ничего уже не мог с этим поделать.

Когда он проснулся, яркий свет полуденного солнца заливал комнату. Он резко сел, неуютно морщась от того, что уснул в маске. Обычно он снимал её на ночь. Осмотрев комнату, он попытался понять, был вчерашний вечер сном или явью.

{Явью, явью! О боже! Паучок!}

Уэйд подскочил с кровати, распахнул дверь комнаты и уставился в сторону гостиной. Всё внутри упало, когда он увидел пустой диван. По крайней мере, пакет первой помощи всё ещё был на журнальном столике, оставаясь доказательством произошедших событий. 

[Нужно было догадаться, что он уйдёт. Он, скорее всего, ушёл сразу, как мы покинули гостиную. Не мог дождаться момента, чтобы сбежать.]

{Эй, мы разве не решили, что Паучок на самом деле очень хороший человек? Постой. Что это?}

Уэйд увидел лист бумаги, лежавший на журнальном столике. Подойдя ближе, он поднял его, быстро пробегая глазами по строчкам. Он прочёл их трижды подряд, и неуверенная улыбка под конец превратилась в широкую ухмылку.

_Должен уйти домой. Спасибо за всё. Правда.  
Я, пожалуй, возьму выходной от Человека-паука на пару дней, потому что, ну, ты и сам можешь догадаться.  
Встретимся во вторник вечером на крыше?  
— Паучок._

Он нарисовал маленького паука после подписи. 

{Я умираю. На самом деле.}

[Ну… по крайней мере, он нас не ненавидит.] 

— Нет, точно не ненавидит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Zero — The Smashing Pumpkins: «Intoxicated With the Madness, I'm In Love With My Sadness»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ Oops!.. I Did It Again — Britney Spears;  
³ In For The Kill — La Roux («Но когда огонь разгорается, нам всегда становится трудно терпеть, нравится нам это или нет»);  
⁴ Born to Die — Lana Del Rey («Так что выбери свои предсмертные слова, ведь этот раз — последний, потому что ты и я, мы были рождены, чтобы умереть»).  
_________________________________________________________________  
² Mi casa es su (исп.) — Мой дом — ваш дом.  
⁵ Бог из машины (лат. «Deus ex machina») — выражение, означающее неожиданную, нарочитую развязку той или иной ситуации, с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней фактора. Словом mechane в древнегреческом театре назывался кран, который позволял поднимать актёра над сценой (позволял ему «летать»). В античном театре выражение обозначало бога, появляющегося в развязке спектакля при помощи специальных механизмов (например, «спускающегося с небес») и решающего проблемы героев. Русский аналог выражения — «рояль в кустах».  
⁶ Каса дэ (исп. «Casa de») — родовое имение, «гнёздышко».


	5. Протяжный, свежий выдох невинности

**Питер**

В животе Питера всё ныло и скручивало. Причиной тому было не полузажившее ножевое ранение. Вовсе нет. Дело было в том, что первым уроком сегодня у него стояла тригонометрия, которая совпадала с расписанием Мэри Джейн, а значит, подруга должна была сидеть с ним в одном классе. 

Питер не виделся и не говорил ни с одним из своих лучших друзей после окончания той катастрофической вечеринки в честь дня его рождения. Он много раз собирался послать им СМС, но так и не дописал ни одного из них, не зная, что можно сказать. Он хотел извиниться, особенно перед Гарри, однако, когда ему удалось-таки набрать полноценный текст, тот показался ему слишком поверхностным, поэтому он просто всё стёр. Гарри так много сделал для Питера, а тот ― пусть и неосознанно ― повернулся к нему спиной и предал. Конечно, Паркер _не планировал_ целовать предмет воздыхания своего лучшего друга, но что случилось, того не воротишь. И это стало действительно поганым способом отплатить другу за его безграничную доброту.

Питер думал о том, что должен с глазу на глаз поговорить с ЭмДжей и как-то объясниться. Он раз за разом мысленно прокручивал их возможный разговор, но когда сегодня шёл по школьному коридору ― внезапно все слова показались неуместными. Звонок вот-вот должен был прозвенеть; Питер никогда не опаздывал на уроки, а ноги его совершенно не слушались. Он серьёзно рассматривал возможность прогула. Только разочек. В животе всё сжималось и скручивалось, и Питер допускал, что нарушение собственной идеальной посещаемости того стоило, если взамен ему не придётся говорить своей красивой, забавной, удивительной лучшей подруге, что не может ответить ей взаимностью.

Был ли Питер после этого психом? Он никогда, ни за что не подумал бы, что кто-то такой охренительный, как ЭмДжей, _вообще_ обратит на него внимание. Да он из штанов должен выпрыгивать от радости, что ему выпала возможность загулять с такой девчонкой, однако он… ничего такого не чувствовал. Питер думал, что причиной был Гарри, ведь он ни на секунду не помыслил бы о выстраивании любовных отношений, если б точно знал, что это могло причинить боль его лучшему другу. Однако дело было не только в этом. Питер не мог представить себя с ЭмДжей… Не мог вообразить, что будет с ней… не в платоническом смысле. Но раньше он представлял себе подобное, поэтому всё становилось ещё страннее. В первый год учёбы в средней школе он был по уши влюблён в эту рыжую девчонку, но его чувства со временем куда-то исчезли.

И каким таким невероятным образом он мог бы вывалить всё это на неё и не сделать тем самым больно? Он не хотел принести ей страдания. По крайней мере, не больше, чем уже причинил. 

Питер остановился напротив двери в класс, позволив остальным ученикам огибать его, входя внутрь; некоторые кидали в его сторону любопытные взгляды. Наконец Питер собрал волю в кулак и вошёл. В конце концов он был Человеком-пауком; если он боится встретиться с какой-то девчонкой, тогда как он может называть себя героем?

Он задержал дыхание, заметив, что ЭмДжей сидела за своим обычным столом, стоящим рядом с партой Питера. Он направился в её сторону. Отодвигая стул, Питер чувствовал такое волнение, что, казалось, его вот-вот вырвет. Он приземлился рядом с ней и немного поморщился от боли.

― Привет, Питер.

Паркер удивлённо взглянул на Мэри Джейн, не ожидая, что она заговорит первой. Голос её звучал прохладно, она неотрывно смотрела в свою тетрадь, но, по крайней мере, говорила.

― Привет… ― ответил Питер и раскрыл свой рюкзак, доставая принадлежности для урока.

В основном он делал это для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки и не говорить с ЭмДжей. Однако ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы вытащить ручку и тетрадь, и Питер замер, кожей ощущая неловкость от тишины и отстранённости между ними. Он прикусил губу.

― Эм… могли бы мы… э… поговорить? ― неуверенно произнёс Питер.

Он вдруг понял, что слегка дрожал и совершенно не знал, как нужно начинать подобные беседы.

Мэри Джейн мимолётно посмотрела на него и слишком быстро отвела глаза, Питер не смог разглядеть, что за выражение в них застыло.

― Урок сейчас начнётся, ― вежливо, но всё же прохладно заметила она.

Питер почувствовал, как сжало грудь от осознания того, насколько ЭмДжей от него отдалилась. Неужели он _так_ её обидел?

― Ой, да. Что ж… Может, мы могли бы… ― Зазвенел звонок, перебивая Питера.

Он откашлялся, решив начать снова, но ЭмДжей уже смотрела в тетрадь: волосы свесились, загораживая лицо, словно ширма. Она совершенно точно не желала продолжать разговор. Учитель привлёк внимание студентов и начал урок. Момент был упущен.

Следующие пятьдесят минут превратились для Питера в пытку. Он то и дело ёрзал, поглядывая в сторону Мэри Джейн, проверяя, насколько она расстроена, смотрела ли на него в ответ. Но каждый раз его встречало лишь её безразличие, ведь ЭмДжей сосредоточила всё своё внимание на уроке. Питер же едва слышал хоть слово из всех, что говорил учитель. Внезапно он понял, что находился на грани нервного срыва: желание думать о чём-то другом и оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не быть тут, превысило все допустимые нормы. Питер уже подумывал отпроситься в туалет, чтобы сходить проветриться.

Паркер попытался отвлечься, мысленно перебирая вещи, которые могли бы всерьёз его занять. Практически сразу он вспомнил о Дэдпуле. Сейчас наёмник казался Питеру самым интересным и одновременно сбивающим с толку событием его жизни ― даже молчаливая пытка от ЭмДжей и Гарри не могли с ним сравниться (а это о чём-то, да говорило).

Питер думал о руках Дэдпула, которые успел заметить, пока тот его зашивал. Поначалу зрелище его немного шокировало: вся эта усеянная шрамами кожа… но чем дольше Паркер думал, тем больше это обретало смысл. В ту ночь, когда они ели на крыше тако, Дэдпул вёл себя довольно странно. Питер списал это на очередные закидоны наёмника, но с него бы сталось попытаться скрыть от взгляда Человека-паука свою кожу. Возможно ли было, что подобными шрамами усеяно и всё его лицо? Питеру хотелось бы знать наверняка. И он чувствовал стыд за своё любопытство, потому что, конечно, никакой нормальный человек не захочет, чтобы на его шрамы таращились. Однако Паркер ничего не мог с собой поделать: он хотел узнать, как они появились и что послужило причиной.

Дэдпул был сплошной загадкой. Он убивал людей за деньги. Чёрт, да он весь был покрыт кровью очередной жертвы в ту субботнюю ночь. Питер же ужасался только одному ― собственному равнодушию к этому факту. Да, ему не нравилось, что Дэдпул был убийцей. Но действительно стыдно Питеру было за то, что он не мог найти в себе силы даже расстроиться по этому поводу. Он сидел тогда на диване Дэдпула, глядя на пропитанный кровью костюм, слышал его признания в убийстве и просто ощущал… любопытство. Человек-паук не должен был увлекаться Дэдпулом. Он по меньшей мере должен был попытаться его перевоспитать. Потому что Дэдпул был сумасшедшим и ещё киллером, но он также стал и его спасителем. Он дважды спас ему жизнь.

Вот почему Питер совершенно был сбит с толку. И заинтригован. И ещё больше от этого злился, ведь не должен был ощущать _никакого любопытства_. Не должен был думать о Дэдпуле посреди урока и задаваться вопросами о его жизни. Не должен был с нетерпением ждать их следующей встречи во вторник. Мораль Дэдпула вызывала огромные сомнения, а Человек-паук должен был служить примером высоконравственности. 

Что и говорить, оставшееся до конца урока время голова Питера просто шла кругом от подобных рассуждений. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что почти подпрыгнул, когда раздался звонок. Повернувшись к ЭмДжей, он раскрыл рот, да так и завис, поняв, что не придумал, что именно ей скажет. Пока он колебался, подруга натянуто ему улыбнулась и, быстро собрав в рюкзак свои вещи, покинула класс. Паркер лишь успел уловить тоску в её прекрасных зелёных глазах. Он мгновенно ощутил себя совершенно несчастным.

На следующем уроке Питер тем более не смог сосредоточиться. Слава богам, третьим у них был английский, и можно было пойти в библиотеку, что было плюсом, ведь ему не пришлось делать вид, что он слушал учителя.

Питер завис в секции мифологии, задумчиво перебирая пальцами корешки книг, когда почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника прошёлся лёгкий зуд. Он замер и принялся осматриваться, но в проходах никого не было. Слегка нахмурившись, Питер вновь повернулся к стеллажу. Он только что приметил одну книгу, которая могла бы ему пригодиться. Потянувшись к ней, Питер вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его: одна рука незнакомца оказалась на плече, а другой тот закрыл ему глаза.

Питер тихо взвизгнул от неожиданности и, проигнорировав острую вспышку боли в боку, тут же попытался вывернуться. Нападавший почти сразу отпустил его, а когда Паркер повернулся, то увидел Гарри, с совершенно невинным видом державшего поднятые перед собой руки. 

― Это всего лишь я, трусишка. Господи… ― закатил он голубые глаза. 

― Не подкрадывайся так ко мне! ― Питер подавил желание прижаться рукой к перевязанному боку. ― Что ты тут забыл? ― понизил он голос, чтобы не привлекать к ним лишнего внимания. ― У тебя разве не политология по расписанию? 

Гарри сложил руки на груди и пожал плечами, небрежно облокотившись плечом о стеллаж. В своей дизайнерской одежде он выглядел словно модель. 

― Прогуливаю, ― просто ответил он. 

Питер нахмурился, но решил, что сейчас не самый лучший момент, чтобы начать его отчитывать. Он не хотел и дальше быть в ссоре, если, конечно, то, что происходило между ними, можно было так назвать. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Питер твёрдо решил расставить с Гарри все точки над «i», как не мог сделать этого с ЭмДжей. 

― Слушай, мне правда очень и очень жаль. Знаю, ты…

Гарри замахал рукой, прерывая Питера, как делал это всегда, когда ему не нравилось, что тот говорил. 

― Не важно. Не волнуйся об этом. ― Питер нахмурился, но, прежде чем успел возразить, Гарри продолжил. ― Ну, признавайся, что там с ЭмДжей? Вы уже официально объявили? 

Питер видел, что друг храбрился, но то, как тот играл желваками, выдавало его печаль. 

― Нет, ― замотал ожесточённо головой Питер. ― С ЭмДжей всё хуже некуда. С тех пор, как я её отшил, она даже со мной не говорила. А сегодня утром… 

― Ты её отшил? ― перебил Гарри, глядя на Питера распахнутыми глазами. 

― Ну… да. Я от неё этого совсем не ожидал… Гарри, ты должен был сказать мне, что она тебе нравится. И ей сказать. То есть я уверен, что, если б вы начали встречаться, это было бы гораздо логичнее. Скорее всего, она поцеловала меня в честь моего дня рождения или типа того, просто пыталась быть милой. Я не хотел так ранить её, но, кажется, всё же сделал больно, потому что она… ― Питер замолчал, вопросительно взглянув на Гарри.

Осборн широко улыбался, всё его тело будто разом расслабилось, он словно испытывал… облегчение.

― Что?

Гарри недоверчиво мотнул головой, тихо рассмеявшись. 

― Ох, Питер… Какой же ты, блять, бестолковый. Это просто восхитительно.

― Неправда, ― нахмурился Паркер.

Гарри оттолкнулся от стеллажа, опустив руки, и осторожно шагнул ближе к Питеру. 

― Мне не нравится ЭмДжей, Питти. 

― Но почему тогда?.. ― нахмурился он сильнее, недоумённо глядя на друга. 

Гарри положил руки на плечи Питера, скользнув к нему ещё ближе, и легко сжал их пальцами. 

― Может быть, это прояснит ситуацию. 

Несколько долгих секунд Гарри удерживал взгляд Питера, ожидая, когда недоумение в карих глазах превратится в удивление, а потом склонился к нему. 

Питер понял, что сейчас будет. Он, конечно, просто охуел, но в этот раз буквально видел, как момент приближался (не так, как с ЭмДжей, когда одну секунду она просто стояла рядом и в другую ― будто случайно врезалась в его лицо). Питер вовремя всё понял и мог бы этого избежать. Отклониться. Упереться другу в грудь, чтобы остановить его.

Но ничего подобного не сделал.

Гарри сократил между ними последние дюймы и накрыл рот Питера своим. Губы его были прохладными и нежными, он так осторожно прикасался ими, что Паркер даже удивился, почему его сердце вдруг пустилось вскачь, а к щекам прилил жар. Издав тихий удивлённый стон, он услышал, как перехватило дыхание Осборна. 

А потом губы Гарри _шевельнулись_, и это было очень странное ощущение; ноги Питера задрожали, колени ослабли, но он пытался абстрагироваться, раствориться в этом поцелуе и, может быть, повторить некоторые движения за другом. А когда Паркер приоткрыл рот, ощутив языком горячий выдох Гарри, у него перехватило дыхание.

Потом Гарри отстранился, губы их разомкнулись, и прохладный воздух остудил пылающие места. Питер с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и, широко распахнув глаза, встретился со взором друга. Паркер не мог понять, что он выражал в этот момент, но глаза светились. А потом он заметил, как неосознанно крепко сжал пальцами рубашку Осборна.

Питер громко сглотнул, мысли, словно вспугнутые птицы, метались в голове, а сердце ― в груди. Они всё ещё стояли настолько близко, что Питер чувствовал дыхание Гарри на своём подбородке, когда тот тихо промурлыкал:

― Увидимся, Паркер.

Скользнув пальцами вниз по рукам Питера, он отпустил его и растянул губы в своей фирменной усмешке, отступая и заставив тем самым Питера отцепиться от своей рубашки.

Паркер стоял как громом поражённый, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри повернул за угол и исчез из вида. Сейчас он ощущал, как частичка его невинности покидала его вместе с другом.

Питер ещё долго слепо глазел в ту точку, где скрылся Гарри. И не верил самому себе. 

― Какого. Хуя, ― прошептал он себе под нос. 

Гарри Осборн. _Гарри_ Осборн. Запал на него. Питера Паркера. Погодите-ка. Гарри был расстроен их с ЭмДжей поцелуем, потому что ему нравился _Питер_? Какого. Хуя. Это какой-то бред. Даже больший, чем тот, что Мэри Джейн на него запала.

О, господи, _ЭмДжей_. Теперь-то что он должен ей говорить?

Питер пропустил обед. Он просто не мог заставить себя увидеться ни с одним из своих друзей, особенно теперь, когда понятия не имел, что им говорить. Одна мысль о том, что он их увидит, вызывала тошноту от волнения. Даже большую, чем этим утром. Поэтому обед был пропущен, а Питер укрылся в химическом классе. Остаток дня прошёл как в тумане. Он вообще ни на чём не мог сосредоточиться. Его спросили на истории, и он даже не смог ответить на вопрос, это было просто унизительно. Чем дольше Питер думал о том, каким, мать твою, невероятным образом получилось так, что оба его друга в него втюрились, чем тщательнее пытался рационализировать их поведение или найти ему другие причины, тем больше он думал о поцелуе с Гарри.

Своём первом поцелуе. По крайней мере, настоящем. Потому что то, что случилось с ЭмДжей… ну, поцелуем не было. А то, что случилось в библиотеке, ― было. И это произошло _с Гарри_. Питер никогда не рассматривал своего друга с подобной стороны. Никогда не думал _о парнях_ с такой стороны. Но не стал бы отрицать, что… Ну, что и говорить, ему это не было противно. На этом выводе, пожалуй, лучше было бы остановиться. И каждый раз, когда Питер думал о… думал о губах Гарри на своих, то чувствовал, как жаром заливало щёки и шею, а пульс невероятно ускорялся. Это всё охренеть как сбивало с толку. 

А что ещё хуже, Нед под конец дня настойчиво принялся выпытывать у Питера, о чём тот так упорно _не хотел_ говорить.

― _Чувак_, ты обязан рассказать мне: чем всё закончилось с ЭмДжей? Она тебя поцеловала? Поцеловала, так ведь? Теперь вы встречаетесь? Почему ты, чёрт возьми, не написал мне об этом? Ты что, не видел мои СМС-ки? ― Нед остановил свой непрерывный словесный поток, чтобы втянуть побольше воздуха, и вдруг схватил Питера за предплечье, пока оба они шли по коридору. ― О боже. Ты что, не только целовался? Ох, чёрт, скажи, что не только.

Питер раздражённо застонал и замотал головой, буквально ощущая, как подступала головная боль.

― Нет, Нед… боже мой.

― Погоди. ― Нед выглядел озадаченно. ― Она тебя не целовала? Или вы не делали ничего такого?

Питер вырвал руку из захвата друга, зашуганно оглядевшись. Последнее, чего бы он сейчас хотел, ― это столкнуться лицом к лицу с ЭмДжей _или_ Гарри.

― Да, она меня поцеловала…

Нед победно завопил и вскинул кулак.

― О да! Я так и знал!

Питер нахмурился, качая головой.

― Всё прошло не очень. Я… Ну, я удивился. И типа…

― О нет… ― Нед спал с лица. ― Неужели ты всё испортил, Паркер?

Питер насупился.

― Да это не моя вина вообще! Никто ведь не предупредил меня, что происходит! Я так удивился, что отпрянул… вот и всё. А теперь ЭмДжей на меня злится. Или ей больно или типа того. В любом случае она со мной не говорит. Отстой.

Нед сочувственно нахмурился.

― Действительно отстой. Но всё же ты виноват.

― Да пофиг, ― закатил Питер глаза, будто вовсе не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Всё было гораздо сложнее, чем думал Нед. Но Питер просто не мог рассказать другу о Гарри. Пока нет. Он всё ещё чувствовал дикое смущение по этому поводу и не собирался ни с кем это обсуждать.

― Но тебе ведь она нравится, да? То есть ты же попытаешься всё исправить? Потому что ты просто должен это сделать. Ты ведь её знаешь, она тебя простит. А потом вы сможете начать встречаться! Да это же просто будет охуеть как круто!

Питер издал неопределённое мычание, отчаянно желая, чтобы этот разговор наконец закончился. От дальнейших разглагольствований его спасло предчувствие, резко кольнувшее в затылок. Питер стиснул зубы, изо всех сил сопротивляясь инстинктивному желанию прыгнуть на потолок, чтобы избежать угрозы. Но когда он на периферии зрения заметил движение, то слегка отстранился, чтобы уберечь свой покалеченный бок. Удар пришёлся на скулу вместо носа, куда, несомненно, был нацелен. Питер охнул и врезался спиной в шкафчики, стараясь не показывать виду, как больно ему стало, когда бок в очередной раз прострелило. По крайней мере, в этот раз его очки уцелели. 

― Какого. Хуя? ― выплюнул он, прижимая руку к щеке и возмущённо глядя на Флэша Томпсона. 

― Это тебе за физ-ру, Педик Паркер. В следующий раз оставайся в своём углу для ботаников, ― выпалил Флэш излюбленную фразу и понёсся дальше по коридору в сопровождении своей свиты.

Питер напоследок пронзил его тупую широкую спину острым взглядом. 

― Какого хуя я сделал на физ-ре? ― возмущённо спросил он, взяв Неда за руку: тот помог Питеру отлипнуть от шкафчиков и вернул его в центр коридора. 

― Ты реально не заметил? ― Нед недоверчиво посмотрел на друга. ― Ты сделал его в кикболе. Никто никогда его не выбивает.

Питер закатил глаза, похлопывая себя по щеке, которая уже отошла. Без сомнения, у него появится милый синяк через час или около.

― Я даже не заметил. Боже. Ну что за ёбаный гондон.

Нед согласно кивнул. Когда они уже подходили к выходу, Питер остановился. Он не хотел встретиться с Гарри на парковке.

― Я, эм… забыл учебник, который нужен для домашней работы. ― Нед окинул Питера подозрительным взглядом, но тот проигнорировал его. ― Пойду возьму. Увидимся завтра, лады?

― Не хочешь сегодня прийти? ― с надеждой спросил Нед. ― Могли бы начать собирать модель.

Питер покачал головой.

― Не могу. Должен помочь тёте Мэй днём. Увидимся. ― Не дожидаясь ответа, Питер развернулся и пошёл к своему шкафчику. 

Он болтался по коридору ещё минут пять, поглядывая по сторонам, чтобы ненароком не столкнуться с ЭмДжей, Гарри или Недом. Он выскользнул из бокового выхода, крадясь из здания, будто малолетний преступник. Питер так и не смог расслабиться, пока не дошёл без происшествий до метро.

***

Тётя Мэй настоятельно попросила Питера помочь ей в доме престарелых. Он на самом деле не возражал, тем более у него сейчас был перерыв от героических предотвращений преступлений, по крайней мере до завтра. До того, как стать Человеком-пауком, он часто приходил к ней, но последнюю пару месяцев просто не находил для этого времени.

Мэй была проницательной женщиной и без труда заметила угрюмое настроение Питера в эти выходные (не то чтобы он старался его скрыть, когда весь день расхаживал по дому в пижаме, смотрел ток-шоу по ящику и постоянно лопал мороженое). В субботу это просто стало какой-то вечеринкой себяжаления. Питер чувствовал себя просто отвратительно из-за ЭмДжей и Гарри, а то, как Дэдпул прервал их болтовню и сбежал в ночь после дня его рождения, вселило в душу необъяснимое беспокойство. У них с тётей состоялся марафон кино, как они и планировали, но Питеру тогда было совсем не до того. Большую часть кино он просто сидел молча, глядя, как мелькали картинки на экране, не затрагивая сознание. Хотя обычно он любил отпускать шуточки по делу и без.

В воскресенье его подкосила колотая рана под рёбрами, и он лежал почти всё время, восстанавливаясь. Питер делал вид, что всё ещё не в настроении (хотя это в той или иной степени было правдой), поэтому у него появился предлог валяться на диване весь день и не двигаться. Ему с трудом удалось влезть в окно своей комнаты в шесть утра, выпутаться из костюма Человека-паука и, переодевшись в пижаму, забраться в постель, тут же уснув до полудня.

Тётя Мэй была обеспокоена его поведением, а Питеру за это было стыдно. Последняя вещь на свете, которую он хотел бы допустить, ― это заставлять её переживать. Он искренне надеялся, что его сегодняшняя помощь в доме престарелых снова их сблизит и Мэй почувствует себя гораздо лучше. Если ему удастся вести себя жизнерадостно и оптимистично, она сможет списать его настроение на подростковые закидоны (что частично являлось правдой…) и перестанет беспокоиться. Питеру будет сложно изобразить жизнерадостность из-за случая в библиотеке, который то и дело крутился у него в голове, но он искренне надеялся вытеснить его хотя бы на некоторое время и вести себя как обычно.

По ярко освещённому коридору он прокладывал уже знакомый путь до сестринской, стараясь глубоко не вдыхать старческий запах, чтобы не тревожить обострённые чувства. Он уже давно тут не появлялся, но вокруг ничего не изменилось. Питер натянуто улыбался; подойдя к стойке и отчаянно надеясь, что улыбка не выглядела слишком фальшиво, бодро поздоровался с тётей Мэй.

Тётя подняла палец, призывая подождать, пока делала какие-то пометки в планшете. Закончив, она подняла голову, взглянув на Питера, и вопросительно приподняла бровь на его чересчур восторженное выражение лица.

― Добрый день, Питер. Вижу, ты горишь желанием помочь мне сегодня?

Питер кивнул, но постарался убавить энтузиазм на лице.

― Да. То есть конечно. Да-да. Уже давно ведь не помогал… так что я не против.

Вдруг тётя Мэй, заметив что-то на его лице, нахмурилась и цепко взяла за подбородок, поворачивая голову.

― Что такое случилось с твоим лицом?

Питер тяжело сглотнул, поняв, что удар Флэша, должно быть, уже проступил на коже и теперь наверняка красовался тёмно-красным пятном. Он вырвал подбородок из её хватки.

― Ничего такого. Упал на физ-ре, ― быстро соврал он.

Тётя Мэй пронзила его недоверчивым тяжёлым взглядом, но, слава богам, промолчала.

― Понятно, ― покачала она головой, но почти сразу улыбнулась Питеру. ― Ладно. Что ж, надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если сегодня станешь ответственным за тележку с едой.

Питер не смог сдержать разочарованный стон. Дежурство с тележкой было самым худшим. Хотя, может быть, и не самым, но всё-таки точно было отстоем. Готовые блюда разогревались и раздавались каждому на руки: выглядели они ещё менее аппетитно, чем пахли, а Питеру приходилось разворачивать каждую упаковку, прежде чем передать пациенту. Он не был уверен, почему время обеда у них было в четыре часа дня. Возможно, старики действительно рано ложились спать, хотя ему всё равно казалось это странным. Но всё-таки он пришёл сюда не жаловаться, поэтому со вздохом согласился.

― Вот это мой парень! ― Тётя Мэй собрала планшеты и направилась в кухню. Питер бросил в угол свой рюкзак и последовал за ней. На половине пути она вновь пронзила его взглядом и спросила: ― Как дела в школе?

― Нормально. Всё как всегда, ― пожал плечами Питер.

Он избегал поднимать на неё взор, потому что знал, что если она заглянет ему в глаза, то всё поймёт. Нормально в школе не было. И всё было не как всегда. Всё было странно. И запутанно. Но он пока не мог об этом говорить и просто старался не вовлекать в это тётю, чтобы _не волновать_ её лишний раз.

Похоже, она купилась. А может, была слишком проницательна и поняла, что Питер не хочет говорить о чём-то, что его тревожило (Питер подозревал, что так оно и было, потому что вряд ли ему удавалось так легко её обмануть, как хотелось бы). Как бы там ни было, они дошли до кухни в уютной тишине.

Он взял тележку с маленькими колёсиками, заставленную лотками с едой, и выкатил её в коридор. Нос наполнили запахи блюд, Питер с трудом подавил желание задержать дыхание. Сегодняшний обед выглядел как картофельное пюре, перемешанное с горохом и каким-то загадочным мясом. О, и брауни. Хотя оно тоже выглядело как пюре. Всё должно выглядеть как пюре, когда большинство обитателей приюта не имеют зубов.

― Для начала зайдём к мистеру Эвансу! ― жизнерадостно объявила тётя.

Когда они добрались до палаты, она вежливо постучала в дверь и не вошла, пока не получила разрешение. Тепло болтая со стариком, сидевшим в кровати, тётя Мэй записала его жизненные показатели, добавила недостающие лекарства на тумбочку, задала пару вопросов о самочувствии. Питер представился, пожав морщинистую руку, и подал ему еду.

Так продолжалось и с остальными обитателями дома престарелых. Некоторые были в своём уме, некоторые ― нет, кто-то был жизнерадостным, кто-то ― угрюмым. Всё было не так уж и плохо. Питеру даже нравилось, когда его называли «таким приятным молодым человеком», особенно потому, что подобные оценки заставляли улыбаться и гордиться его тётю.

Они уже раздали половину тележки (и Питер забеспокоился, что еда слишком быстро остывала, что являлось частой проблемой в домах престарелых), когда добрались до первой комнаты, в которой был посетитель. Ещё с начала коридора они услышали оживлённую беседу, звучавшую явно не по телевизору или радио. Кстати, оба говоривших много ругались.

А вот один из голосов показался Питеру до боли знакомым.

Паркер в замешательстве нахмурился, стараясь понять, где же он слышал его раньше. Замешательство усилилось, когда тётя Мэй остановила его в паре шагов от комнаты, слегка улыбнувшись.

― Похоже, тут племянник Ал. Это хорошо: он уже давно не заходил. ― Питер кивнул, не понимая, почему тётя Мэй остановилась, чтобы сообщить ему об этом. Мэй взглянула в сторону открытой двери, откуда доносились спорящие голоса. ― Уэйд, он… ну, особенный и немного странный. ― Она вновь повернулась к Питеру, и тот с удивлением заметил приязнь, отразившуюся на её лице. ― Но он очень хороший парень. Всегда очень вежлив… в своей манере.

― Хорошо… ― Теперь Питер даже не знал, что и думать. Он не понимал, почему она уделяла разговору о постороннем человеке так много времени, и это начинало раздражать.

― Он попал в катастрофу… ― тётя Мэй тихо вздохнула. ― И очень раним по этому поводу. Поэтому не пялься, ладно?

Питер изумлённо посмотрел на неё.

― Эм… Хорошо, не буду.

С этим у него вообще не должно было возникнуть проблем, ведь он был вежливым парнем (каким его и растили тётя с дядей).

Последовав за тётей в нужную комнату, Питер неосознанно вслушался в болтовню Ал и её посетителя.

― Не пори эту херню, старуха. Даже Флаффи по тебе не скучает, ― снова раздался такой знакомый голос.

― Ой, надень на него носок, Уилсон. Или вложи его в носок. Уверена, ты наслаждаешься жизнью в одиночестве, занимаясь своим любимым делом каждые пять минут.

Питер удивлённо поднял бровь, когда они почти подошли к двери: он не ожидал услышать подобную пошлятину от старой женщины.

― Ой, Ал. Мы же оба знаем, что не это моё любимое дело, ― Уэйд опасно понизил голос; хоть и звучал он дразняще, но по позвоночнику Питера всё равно прошли предупреждающие мурашки. Тон его голоса тоже был очень… _очень_ знаком. ― Может быть, она на втором месте любимых занятий. К тому же твоё присутствие никогда мне не мешало.

― О, я в курсе, ― горько сказала старушка.

Тётя Мэй, подняв руку, постучала в дверь, прерывая оживлённую беседу.

― Войдите! ― ответила Ал.

Питер нахмурился сильнее: тон её голоса теперь звучал куда приятнее, чем когда она говорила со своим племянником.

Тётя Мэй вошла первой; Питер последовал за ней, вталкивая тележку внутрь.

― Добрый день, Ал. Здравствуйте, мистер Уилсон. Очень рада видеть вас!

Питер наконец втиснулся в комнату, взгляд его скользнул по старухе, сидевшей на кровати и одетой в розовый плюшевый костюм, и тёмные очки, а потом с любопытством посмотрел на её посетителя, расположившегося в кресле, который приветственно кивнул тёте.

Питер замер, совершенно задохнувшись и выпучив глаза. Даже рот его слегка приоткрылся.

Лицо мужчины было покрыто грубыми, толстыми шрамами, точно такими же, какими были усеяны руки одного его знакомого наёмника. Этот голос. Этот тон. Эти слова. Дэдпул. Дэдпул сидел в доме престарелых. Дэдпул был _здесь_ без своей маски.

Питер и не осознавал, что открыто пялился, будучи шокированным такой встречей, пока тётя Мэй резко не одёрнула его.

― Питер!

Паркер моргнул, закрыв рот и тяжело сглотнув. Он заметил, как что-то мелькнуло в голубых глазах Уэйда, что-то сломанное, злое и опасное. А потом тот надел на голову капюшон красной толстовки с символикой Человека-паука. Уэйд натянул его так низко, как позволяла ткань, прикрывая лицо, поэтому Питер больше не видел его глаз. Чёрт. Что-то неприятное заворочалось у него в груди, когда он понял, как выглядела его реакция со стороны.

― П-простите. Простите меня. ― Он стыдливо опустил глаза, пытаясь выдумать оправдание своему поведению, но ничего на ум не приходило. Он ведь не мог сказать им, что опознал в Уэйде самого бесславного наёмника в маске.

― Без проблем, пацан. ― Голос Уэйда прозвучал более грубо и низко, чем обычно. Питер рискнул вновь поднять на него глаза, вина ворочалась в его животе, будто комок слизней. ― Должен был, блять, уже давно привыкнуть к этому, ― пробормотал он.

Питер желал провалиться сквозь пол. Боже, почему у него нет способностей путешествия во времени? Тогда он мог бы отмотать назад секунд десять и не вести себя как полный мудак.

Тётя Мэй хмурилась, глядя на него; Паркер чувствовал себя ужасно.

― Это мой племянник ― Питер. Прошу прощения за его поведение. Питер, это Ал и Уэйд.

Питер, ощущая себя совершенно ужасно, кивнул им, получив от Ал взмах рукой; Уэйд же никак не отреагировал.

Продолжая молчать и отчаянно желая исчезнуть, Питер подкатил тележку к Ал, пока Мэй проверяла, достаточно ли у неё лекарств, и справлялась о здоровье. Глядя на них, Питер вдруг понял, что Ал слепая. Она не смотрела на Мэй, когда они говорили, а за тёмными очками глаз было совсем не видно.

Питер украдкой посматривал на Дэдпула… точнее, Уэйда: наёмник, скрестив руки на груди, сидел, низко опустив голову, и, пока Питер разворачивал и клал на прикроватный столик контейнер с едой, не произнёс ни звука.

Подавшись вперёд, Уэйд принялся рассматривать еду: глаз его Питер так и не смог увидеть, но вот скривившийся в улыбке рот заметил.

― Посмотри-ка, слепая Ал. ― Он хихикнул над каламбуром, который получился, а Питер не удержался и тоже расплылся в улыбке. ― Они размололи в пюре всю еду, и всё для тебя! Мило с их стороны, не находишь? ― сказал он с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, подцепив с тарелки брауни. Вдруг с удивительной скоростью и точностью слепая старуха шлёпнула Уэйда по руке, не давая ему украсть свой десерт.

― Еда тут чудесная, Уэйд. На самом деле божественная, по сравнению с _твоей_ стряпнёй. Если это вообще можно так назвать.

Издав стон раненого тюленя, Уэйд прижал руку к груди (Питер заметил, что он был в перчатках, хотя на улице было тепло).

― Как же низко, леди. Мы оба знаем, что вы готовы убить за мои банановые блинчики с арахисовым маслом.

― Зависит от того, кого мне придётся убить, ― ответила Ал, взяв брауни и откусив немного.

Питер расплылся в широкой улыбке. Даже тётя Мэй улыбнулась, отсчитывая таблетки для Ал.

― Ну-ну. Ведите себя хорошо, вы оба. 

― Я с удовольствием, если и она будет вести себя прилично! ― воскликнул Уэйд, снова откинувшись в кресле. Теперь он казался более расслабленным, хотя капюшон снимать так и не стал.

Питер прислонился спиной к стене в коридоре при входе в палату и разглядывал Уэйда, пока тот не видел. Это было очень странно. Какова была вероятность, что Дэдпул знал кого-то, кто жил в заведении, в котором работала тётя Человека-паука? Шансы были минимальными. Питер не верил в такие совпадения.

Хотя было совершенно понятно, что Уэйд его не узнал. Питер улыбнулся ироничности ситуации, разглядывая охватившую широкие плечи наёмника толстовку с символикой Человека-паука. Он выглядел иначе, когда не был обтянут своим красно-чёрным кожаным костюмом. Уэйд по-прежнему оставался огромным и опасным: было ясно, что он мог вынести любого с полпинка, но также он как будто был… более уязвимым, сидя там в своих красных найках, джинсах и толстовке.

Когда тётя Мэй протянула Ал мензурку с лекарствами, Уэйд резко схватил её быстрее старухи.

― Они дают тебе хорошие пилюли? ― с любопытством спросил он, разглядывая набор разноцветных таблеток.

― Уэйд… ― Мэй сурово посмотрела на мужчину, и тот даже изобразил стыд, отдавая Ал лекарства.

― Просто интересно! ― воскликнул он, подняв перед собой руки. Откинувшись в кресле, он прошептал себе под нос: ― Да… и мне бы тоже хотелось.

Совершенно неожиданно небесно-голубые глаза метнулись к Питеру, поймав его. Паркер ощутил, как прилил к щекам жар от взгляда Уэйда, и подавил порыв отвернуться. Лёгкая, почти нерешительная улыбка скользнула по губам Уилсона, а Питер ощутил, как от неё затрепетало в животе.

― Ладно! Было приятно повидаться, Уэйд. Постарайся не дразнить Ал слишком много. Ал, я загляну до отбоя. Желаю обоим хорошего вечера!

Питер перевёл взгляд на тётю, собравшуюся на выход, и постарался не обращать внимания на горящие щёки. 

― Пока, ― робко сказал им Питер, всё ещё коря себя за идиотизм вначале. Он вывез тележку в коридор, готовясь к выговору, который должен был состояться в ближайшее время.

И точно: как только они направились к следующей палате, тётя Мэй начала выражать своё негодование:

― Питер Бенджамин Паркер, я не учила быть тебя таким бесцеремонным.

Он низко опустил голову, ощущая, как вина пожирала его с головой.

― Знаю… прости. Просто я удивился. Но это, конечно, не оправдание.

Тётя Мэй покачала головой, поджав губы.

― Ты прав. Я ожидала от тебя большего.

― Знаю, ― тяжело сглотнул Питер, голос его был едва ли громче шёпота.

― Не хочу быть с тобой слишком суровой, дорогой, ― вздохнула тётя Мэй. ― Просто Уэйд очень раним из-за своей кожи. Знаю, он, может, и не выглядит ранимым, но он такой. Если ты узнаешь его получше, то поймёшь, что он на самом деле очень хороший.

Питер задумчиво кивнул, лихорадочно стараясь соединить подобное описание Уэйда Уилсона с тем, кого он знал как Дэдпула. Он будто бы держал в руках два кусочка пазла, которые совершенно точно были из разных коробок, но каким-то образом всё равно подходили друг другу. Питер вспомнил те разы, когда общался с Дэдпулом: в каких моментах тот ослаблял оборону и показывал уязвимость. Журавль. Та осторожность, с которой он зашивал Питера. Смущение по поводу своих рук. Эти моменты подходили Уэйду Уилсону. А тот гнев, шутки и изящество, с которой Уэйд двигался, ― всё принадлежало Дэдпулу.

Каким-то образом оба этих образа уживались в одном человеке.

Следующий час Уэйд Уилсон не выходил у Питера из головы. Как же он стал Дэдпулом? Как получил такие шрамы? Чем занимался по жизни, была ли у него другая работа? Как он познакомился со слепой старушкой по имени Ал? Каким-то образом Питер догадался, что Уэйд не был её племянником.

Он настолько погрузился в эти мысли, что даже забыл о ситуации с Гарри.

Когда они с тётей раздали остатки еды, затолкали пустую тележку на кухню и вернулись в сестринскую, чтобы Питер забрал рюкзак, он уже принял решение.

― Тётя Мэй? ― позвал он, забрасывая рюкзак за спину.

― М? ― Она не подняла головы от планшетов, которые заполняла.

― Эм… можно посмотреть, не ушёл ли ещё Уэйд Уилсон? Хочу перед ним извиниться. И может быть, он захочет пообедать вместе.

Тётя Мэй, удивлённо подняв брови, воззрилась на него.

― Думаю, это хорошая идея, Питер. Так и сделай.

― Хорошо, ― расплылся в улыбке Паркер. ― Увидимся дома после твоей смены.

Он никогда не ложился спать, не дождавшись её возвращения (даже несмотря на то, что очень редко действительно ложился спать после этого, потому что ― ну вы в курсе ― паучьи дела).

― Договорились. Когда пойдёшь домой, будь осторожен. ― И она вновь уткнулась в планшет.

― О’кей! ― Питер уже был на половине коридора, ведущего к выходу, когда она окликнула его:

― Попроси Уэйда проводить тебя до метро, дорогой! Он послужит отличным защитником.

Питер развернулся к ней всем телом и возмущённо уставился в ответ:

― Тётя _Мэй_! ― Покачав головой на её усмешку, он повернулся и продолжил путь к выходу. Щёки его горели.

Чёрт бы побрал его легко краснеющую бледную кожу.

Питер остановился у двери в палату Ал, тяжело сглотнув от того, как неуверенно и дёргано сейчас себя чувствовал. Может быть, это была не самая лучшая идея? Нужно было подумать как следует, стоило ли рисковать раскрытием своей тайной личности перед Дэдпулом. Он ведь в любую секунду мог понять, кто такой Питер. Оставался ещё вопрос, была ли честной его попытка узнать получше Уэйда Уилсона, когда он точно знал, что это Дэдпул. Не было ли это вторжением в частную жизнь?

До того, как Питер успел с головой погрязнуть в дебрях моральных терзаний, дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял Уэйд, нависнув над Питером с оборонительно-настороженным выражением лица.

― Так и знал, что маленький щеночек что-то здесь вынюхивает.

Питер закусил губу и засунул руки в карманы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

― Прости, я только… Эм, я пришёл извиниться.

Уэйд сузил глаза, но плечи его заметно расслабились; он скрестил руки на груди и облокотился плечом о дверной косяк. Питер старался не пялиться на безволосую голову мужчины. Его шрамы не казались такими уж ужасными, а лишь… вызывали любопытство. Линия Уэйдова подбородка, его острые скулы… Что и говорить, непривлекательным он не был.

― Ну?

Питер моргнул и поднял взгляд на Уилсона. Паркер облизал пересохшие губы, поняв вдруг, что снова пялился.

― Ну, эм… прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. ― Питер нервно провел пятернёй по волосам, зачёсывая их назад: нервная привычка, которая заставляла шевелюру выглядеть ещё более всклокоченной. ― Я повёл себя непозволительно грубо, и подвёл свою тётю, и, ну… не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неуютно. Это вообще последняя вещь, которую я бы хотел.

Уэйд нахмурился, глядя на Питера так, будто пытался что-то понять, что заставило его немного поёжиться.

― Что-то новенькое, ― пробормотал он. ― Но я уверен, что медсестра заставила его это сказать.

Питер подавил улыбку.

― Тётя не заставляла меня извиняться. Я _сам_ захотел. И ещё я хотел спросить: не хочешь ли ты перекусить?

Его предложение, похоже, _сильно_ озадачило Уэйда. Он так высоко поднял брови, что на лбу собрались складки, а Питер невольно изумился, насколько эти голубые глаза перед ним были живыми и выразительными. На лице Уэйда вновь отразилась подозрительность, что опечалило Паркера, ведь он понял, что Уилсон, возможно, не так часто получал от людей приглашение потусить вместе.

― Послушай. Спасибо, конечно, за твоё предложение из жалости, но не думаю, что это хорошая идея, парень. ― Уэйд отступил внутрь палаты и уже потянулся к двери, чтобы захлопнуть её, как вдруг Питер выпалил:

― Как насчёт тако? ― Паркер внезапно вспомнил, что говорил ему Дэдпул по поводу тако. Сможет ли _Уэйд_ устоять перед ними?

Уилсон замер, глядя на Питера с удивлением и замешательством. Между ними повисла напряжённая тишина, а затем он отрывисто кивнул.

― Да… ладно. ― Он повернулся и крикнул в палату: ― Я выметаюсь, Слепыш! У меня теперь есть дела поинтереснее. Ещё увидимся, если ты не помрёшь на следующей неделе.

Питер поднял бровь на это странное прощание, с весельем наблюдая за тем, как Уэйд захлопнул за собой дверь, отрезав скучающий ответ Ал: «Пошёл ты на…»

― Ваши отношения с тётей очень отличаются от тех, какие у нас с моей, ― иронично сказал Питер. Уэйд на это пронзил его удивлённым взглядом и фыркнул от смеха:

― Что правда, то правда, пацан.

Вместе они пошли по коридору на выход, и Питер вдруг осознал, что только что позвал Дэдпула вместе пообедать. Без масок. Это было нечто серьёзное, но теперь что-то менять уже было поздно.

― Как ты узнал, что я люблю тако? ― скосил Уэйд взгляд на Питера.

Паркер пожал плечами, избегая зрительного контакта.

― Просто повезло.

Он продолжал держать руки в карманах, глядя прямо перед собой, и не знал, как должен был себя вести. Питер боялся, что если будет собой, то Уэйд может понять, кто он такой. Хотя вполне возможно, что он слишком себя переоценивал. Человек-паук всегда был другим, не похожим на простачка Питера Паркера. Человек-паук был уверенным в себе, бесстрашным. Он был умнее, сильнее, был лучше, чем он. А Питер был… ну, просто Питером. Так что, вполне возможно, быть самим собой было безопасно.

Да и в конце концов он чувствовал, что может довериться Уэйду. Он ведь спас Человека-паука. Дважды спас. И, несмотря на то, чем тот зарабатывал на жизнь, и на слухи вокруг его персоны, Дэдпул казался Питеру хорошим парнем.

Поэтому он решил дать ему шанс, расслабиться и попробовать узнать Уэйда Уилсона получше. Когда они вышли на улицу, Питер рискнул посмотреть на него снова.

― Итак… От чего Уэйд Уилсон кайфует? ― спросил он.

Это было не самое лучшее начало разговора, но действенное.

Уэйд усмехнулся, покачав головой и натягивая на голову капюшон. Питер не был уверен, делал он это для того, чтобы защитить кожу от солнечных лучей, или чтобы спрятаться от людей.

― От многих вещей, Питер, очень многих… ― Он на время задумался, слегка склонив голову набок, будто прислушивался к чему-то (к голосам, понял Питер). Уэйд наконец поднял руку и принялся загибать пальцы. ― Чимичанга, лимонные пирожные, Человек-паук, блинчики, ириски, горячие попки, тако, моя… эм, работа, мармеладные червячки и Человек-паук, ― загнул он последний палец и кивнул.

Питер не смог сдержать широкую улыбку.

― Ты перечислил Человека-паука дважды.

― О, я знаю. Это потому что я буквально им одержим, ― Уэйд сказал это так убеждённо, что Питер невольно рассмеялся.

― Да, оно и видно, ― указал он на толстовку Уилсона.

Ему по-прежнему было странно видеть свою символику на одежде людей. Питер не захотел ставить авторское право на свой символ, хоть мистер Старк и посоветовал ему это сделать. А теперь задавался вопросом, правильно ли поступил. Но, в конце концов, это было не так уж и важно, ведь печатали его на вполне безобидных вещах типа толстовок, детских игрушек и футболок. Хотя существовал один довольно смущающий календарь (Питер бы не удивился, что Уэйд приобрёл такой), но Паркера всё же не настолько беспокоила продукция, продаваемая от его имени.

― Ой, вот бля! ― Уэйд остановился, уставившись на свои руки.

Питер тоже остановился; желудок сжался.

― Что? Что случилось?

Уэйд поднял на него взгляд, полный отчаяния:

― Я забыл «Золотых девочек»! А теперь у меня для них и пальцев не осталось!

С минуту Питер просто пялился на Уэйда, а затем расхохотался от души.

― Ох… Боже, Уэйд, ты меня так напугал. ― И да, это уже показался Дэдпул. Теперь Питеру было несложно понять, как обе личности уживались в одном человеке. ― Ты можешь и одиннадцать вещей иметь в своём списке, Шерлок. ― Питер возобновил движение, и Уэйд последовал за ним, поравнявшись плечом к плечу. ― Мне тоже нравятся «Золотые девочки», ― признался он. 

― А ты ведь старшеклассник? ― удивлённо посмотрел на него Уэйд; Питер кивнул. ― Тогда откуда ты вообще знаешь про «Золотых девочек»? Только древние леди их смотрят. 

― А ты что, тайная древняя леди? ― поднял бровь Паркер. 

Уэйд расплылся в улыбке; Питер подумал, что она ему очень шла. Он часто замечал, как наёмник улыбался под своей маской, но саму улыбку увидел впервые. Питер понял, что она ему очень нравилась.

― Ты удивишься, если я скажу, что да? ― смешливо глядя на Питера, спросил Уэйд.

― Да, очень удивлюсь, ― серьёзно кивнул он, едва сдерживая улыбку.

― В таком случае… ― Уэйд вдруг замолчал, глядя на что-то за спиной Питера.

Он остановился. Питер тоже в замешательстве замер. Прежде чем он смог поинтересоваться, что случилось, Уэйд шагнул к нему, нарушая личное пространство, и потянулся за чем-то за его спиной. Питер втянул носом воздух, ощущая запах пороха и мятной конфетки.

Уэйд же через пару секунд отступил, держа в руках газету и уставившись на первую полосу. Питер обернулся и увидел палатку с журналами.

На первой странице «Дэйли Бьюгл» красовалась цветная фотография лежащего без сознания на руках Дэдпула Человека-паука, а на заднем фоне запечатлелся раскуроченный бронированный грузовик нью-йоркской полиции. Заголовок гласил: **«ЧЕЛОВЕК-ПАУК НАКОНЕЦ СОРВАЛСЯ С ПАУТИНЫ»**, а внизу страницы: **«Как к этому причастен киллер в маске по имени Дэдпул? (подробности на 4 странице)»**.

Питер нахмурился, но даже не думал читать статью. Он знал, какие пакости писал о нём «Бьюгл», и давным-давно решил, что чтение подобного принесёт ему лишнее расстройство. Было не важно, что они говорили, единственное, что имело значение, ― что он помогал людям.

Хотя в субботнюю ночь ему не удалось помочь кому-либо. Он проиграл битву Зелёному Гоблину и сильно при этом пострадал. Человек-паук никогда не нёс столь сокрушительное поражение. На самом деле до той ночи он ни разу не проигрывал. Теперь же этот новый опасный преступник блуждал где-то на свободе, готовый напасть на город в любую секунду, и всё потому, что Питер не смог ему противостоять. От этих мыслей вина тяжёлым грузом вновь осела в желудке, как и последние несколько дней до этого.

Питер никак не мог себя оправдать. Он должен был быть быстрее, сильнее, умнее в конце концов. Раньше он никогда не сражался ни с кем, кто мог так легко его победить. Даже с Дэдпулом они были на равных (а может быть, Человек-паук был даже сильнее). Чёрт, да даже _Капитан Америка_ в своё время не смог его победить.

Зелёный Гоблин же уделал его. Причём довольно быстро. Всё, что теперь мог Питер сделать, ― это быть готовым к следующей схватке. Он не собирался больше проигрывать.

Потерявшись в своих мыслях, Питер не сразу понял, что Уэйд что-то тихо бормотал.

― Да, конечно он видел… Ну, а ты бы нет? ― Уэйд злобно развернул газету на четвёртой странице, сминая бумагу пальцами. ― Нет… что ж, я… Бля, ты только посмотри на эту хуету, ― он покачал головой, бегая глазами по строчкам; с каждой секундой они всё больше распахивались. ― Да это, блять, просто смешно.

Питер прикусил губу, глядя на Уэйда. Он хотел бы посоветовать наёмнику просто проигнорировать эту тупую газету, как сам это делал. Они всё равно никогда не писали правды, будучи просто недостойными мудаками, делавшими скандал из добрых поступков городских героев. Однако Питер видел, насколько Дэдпул был уязвимым, и не хотел расстраивать его ещё сильнее.

Продавец из палатки прервал его бормотание.

― Эй, приятель, ты собираешься платить за неё? ― крикнул он с сильным акцентом, подлетая к Уэйду, едва не задев лысеющей головой его плечо. ― Потому что есть и другие желающие покупать газеты, но не в том случае, если они будут похожи на смятое говно!

Питер знал, что это случится, и всё равно поморщился, когда Уэйд схватил продавца за грудки и поднял в воздух так высоко, что тот едва доставал ногами до земли; склонившись, он прорычал мужчине в лицо:

― Отъ-е-бись.

Питер шагнул к Уэйду и положил руку ему на грудь, слегка отталкивая от испуганного продавца. С тяжёлым вздохом Уилсон отпустил мужчину и просто пошёл дальше по улице, так и не выпустив из руки смятую газету.

― Простите, извините, ― виновато улыбаясь, сказал Питер, доставая из кармана бумажник и расплачиваясь. ― Вот, держите. Ещё раз извиняюсь.

Продавец забрал деньги, качая головой. Повернувшись к своей палатке, он пробормотал что-то об «опасных ёбаных недоумках».

Питер рысцой последовал за Уэйдом.

― Эй. ― Он поравнялся с ним и вновь пошёл плечом к плечу. ― Как ты? 

Уэйд бросил на него взгляд, в котором читался немой вопрос: в своём ли Питер уме?

― Нормально, ― наконец выдавил он, на лице всё ещё играли желваки. ― У меня просто, блять, горит, когда они пишут о Человеке-пауке всякую хуйню.

― Я бы на твоём месте так не переживал, ― вздохнул Питер. ― То есть я хочу сказать, что большинство людей знают, что это неправда. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что это полная хрень. А Человек-паук просто выше этого всего, понимаешь?

― Верно, ― серьёзно кивнул Уэйд. ― Да. Потому что у него есть голова на плечах. Чёрт, этот мелкий паучок умный малый.

Питер прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться, и опустил голову.

Уэйд понизил голос и вновь забормотал: 

― Дело не в этом, Белый… Ну да, я знаю, просто… ― он вздохнул. ― Да какая разница. Отъебись.

Питер подумал, что ему надо бы отвлечь Уэйда от разговора с голосами в его голове. До сих пор они не казались особенно приятными собеседниками.

― А что насчёт Дэдпула? ― с любопытством спросил Питер, глянув в лицо Уэйда, всё ещё наполовину скрытое капюшоном. Он даже и предположить не мог, что в газете могли напечатать о наёмнике. Огорчило ли это Уэйда так же сильно?

Уэйд лишь пожал плечами, но лицо его стало пустым при упоминании об альтер эго.

― Этот ассасин? Хрен знает. Непонятно вообще, зачем Человек-паук с ним тусит.

― Ну, ― нахмурился Питер. ― Кажется, он спас Человек-паука. И по мне, так это очень клёво. ― Глядя перед собой, он мягко добавил: ― Знаю, что люди говорят о Дэдпуле, но, возможно, он может стать героем. Если приложит усилия.

Уэйд молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Питер успел занервничать и вновь заглянуть в лицо мужчины. Уэйд смотрел на него со странным выражением, Паркер изо всех сил пытался не краснеть под этим взглядом.

― Может быть. А может, и нет, ― тихо ответил Уилсон наконец. 

Остаток пути они молчали. Вскоре они добрались до ресторана мексиканской кухни. Питер первым вошёл внутрь, поскольку бывал тут раньше.

― Он конечно не фешенебельный или типа того, но еда тут замечательная. ― Питер направился к стойке, взяв меню. ― Знаю, ты любишь тако, но за их начос-суприм не грех и убить.

― Знаю. ― Уэйд встал рядом с ним. ― Я тут бывал раньше.

― Правда? ― удивлённо посмотрел на него Питер. ― Ты должен был сказать мне. Если хочешь, мы могли бы…

― Нет, ― покачал головой Уэйд. ― Здесь хорошо. Кроме того, я в любом случае бывал в каждом мексиканском ресторанчике Нью-Йорка.

Питер изумлённо уставился на него. 

― Ух ты… впечатляет.

― Да ты даже ничего такого ещё не видел, парень, ― слегка ухмыльнулся Уэйд.

Питер хихикнул и покачал головой, подходя к бармену, чтобы сделать заказ. Он заказал начос, а Уэйд ― два тако, две чимичанги и тоже начос. Паркер достал бумажник, молясь, чтобы ему хватило денег. Однако Уэйд треснул его по руке, тут же протянув кассиру хрустящую стодолларовую купюру.

Питер слегка вздрогнул.

― Уэйд, я… собирался заплатить. Всё-таки это извинительный обед. Тебе не следовало…

― Ой, ладно тебе, пацан, ― фыркнул Уэйд. ― Ты выглядишь так, будто и себя-то не можешь прокормить, не говоря уже о такой чёрной дыре для еды, как я. Да и всё равно я при бабле.

Питер вспыхнул, когда Уэйд сказал о том, что он не способен себя прокормить.

― Как хочешь… ― пробормотал он, взяв стаканчик для воды и отправившись выбирать им столик.

Почему все, с кем тусовался Питер, обязательно оказывались чертовски богатыми?

Паркер приземлился в кресло у окна, не глядя на Уэйда, который сел напротив. Минуту они не произносили ни слова, но молчание не было неловким. Даже когда Уэйд начал напевать себе под нос нечто похожее на: «You make me… feel like I’m living a teenage dream… The way you turn me on… I can’t sleep…»¹

Питер очень старался не рассмеяться, ведь не понимал, достаточно ли громко Уэйд пел для обычного человеческого слуха.

Их номер назвали, и оба встали, чтобы забрать еду с барной стойки. Питер остановился у разлива, чтобы наполнить стаканчик водой. Когда он дошёл до столика, Уэйд уже съел больше половины тако. 

― Ты не шутил по поводу чёрной дыры, ― усмехнулся Питер, садясь. 

― Мэ-а, ― покачал головой Уэйд с набитым ртом и, прикончив свой тако, взялся за чимичангу. Питер посмотрел на начос, взяв в рот первый, и с трудом подавил стон удовольствия. С минуту они просто молча наслаждались едой.

― Ну и кто вмазал тебе по лицу?

― М? ― Питер взглянул на Уэйда большими глазами. Было ясно, что такой профессиональный боец, как Дэдпул, без труда мог различить намеренные удары и случайные ушибы. ― О, эм… кое-кто в школе.

Снова опустив глаза на начос, Паркер взмолился, чтобы щёки вновь не вспыхнули. По крайней мере, сейчас синяк, вероятно, уже принял жёлто-зелёный оттенок. Обычно они держались на коже Питера не более пары часов.

― Знаешь, что ты должен в следующий раз сделать?

Питер украдкой оглянулся, опасаясь того, что может посоветовать Уэйд.

― Что? ― нерешительно подал он голос. 

― Ударь его по яйцам. 

Питер фыркнул от смеха. Если бы… Боже, это было бы просто уморительно.

― Нет, я серьёзно. Сделай это лишь раз ― и они отвалят.

― Всё не так просто, ― покачал головой Питер. Он мог бы использовать этот приём, но не тогда, когда существовала вероятность сделать Флэша бесплодным или вообще вбить его яйца в тело. Хотя обоих этих вариантов он вполне заслуживал. ― Кроме того… ― он усмехнулся Уэйду. ― Кто сказал, что бил парень? 

― Хочешь сказать, ты огрёб от девчонки? Не то чтобы девчонки не могли так сильно ударить… Поверь, они могут. Знаю по собственному опыту. Плюс, ну знаешь, я не сексист. На самом деле я считаю, что девчонки бьют даже сильнее парней. Они лучшие в этом деле.

Питер закатил глаза.

― Ну, это была не девчонка. Но могла бы быть. Я как раз недавно одну расстроил. ― Он опустил взгляд на свои начос, теперь с меньшим энтузиазмом запихивая их в рот, потому что вновь вспомнил об ЭмДжей. Весь вечер он не думал о ней, и теперь чувствовал себя ещё более виноватым.

― Оу-у-у… У малыша Питти проблемы с девушками?

― Нет, ― стрельнул Паркер взглядом в наёмника, с трудом подавив порыв показать язык. ― Просто… недопонимание. ― Считалась ли его ситуация «проблемами с девушками»? Не важно. Питер поспешил сменить тему, потому что меньше всего на свете он хотел обсуждать это с Дэдпулом. ― Ну а ты чем занимаешься? Кем работаешь? ― Он запихнул в рот ещё начос, задаваясь вопросом, какую историю-прикрытие припас Уэйд.

Тот пожал плечами, тоже набивая рот едой.

― Работаю по контракту, ― ответил Уилсон с полным еды ртом; Питер неприязненно сморщил нос. 

― Какого рода? ― любопытно склонил он голову.

― Военному. ― Уэйд так построил свой ответ, что дальнейших вопросов было не задать. Питер даже впечатлился немного.

― Понятно. ― Паркер повернулся к окну, размышляя над новой информацией и поедая свои начос.

Чисто, просто, сдержанно ― идеальное прикрытие. Питеру тоже следовало придумать себе что-то подобное… Хотя зачем, если он точно знал: чтобы прожить, ему необходима будет нормальная работа; героической деятельностью он зарабатывать не станет. Да и за простое болтание на паутине по городу ещё не ввели оплату.

― Знаешь, а ты хорошо справляешься.

Питер вернулся взглядом к Уэйду, удивлённый его внезапным комментарием и напряжённым голосом.

― М?

Уэйд смотрел вниз, тень от его капюшона падала на лицо.

― Я знаю, что не красавчик, ― ты хорошо скрываешь своё отвращение. Если б ты не офигел так в первый раз при виде меня, я бы даже поверил, что ты не замечаешь. Или что тебе плевать.

― Уэйд… ― Питера буквально захлестнуло волной обжигающего стыда.

― Нет, всё в порядке. ― Его насторожённый, отстранённый взгляд скользнул по лицу Паркера. ― Я уже привык.

Сердце Питера готово было разбиться вдребезги.

― Уэйд, ― снова начал Паркер, потянувшись к обтянутой перчаткой руке Уэйда, лежавшей на столе. Уилсон опустил взгляд на их соприкасающиеся пальцы так, будто это была дохлая рыба. ― Мне плевать на твою ёбаную кожу.

И Питер не врал. В этот самый момент Паркер осознал, что ему _действительно_ всё равно. Конечно, поначалу это шокировало. Казалось, шрамы были везде (хоть он и старался не представлять тело Уэйда в подробностях, что давалось ему с трудом, потому что костюм Дэдпула не оставлял места для разгула фантазии). Но не его кожа делала его тем, кем он был. Даже за то непродолжительное время, что они были знакомы, Питер мог с точностью сказать, что Уэйд был гораздо более глубокой личностью, чем о нём судили. Паркер вдруг с удивлением понял, что даже шрамы не скрывали его привлекательности.

Он с вызовом уставился в глаза Уэйда, стараясь выглядеть уверенным и честным, а тот вернул ему смущенный, подозрительный и немного обнадёженный взгляд.

Для начала и этого было достаточно.

С лёгкой улыбкой на губах Питер убрал руку и продолжил есть, позволив Уэйду посидеть в молчании и обдумать всё. Скорее всего, в мыслях у него сейчас творился хаос.

Через минуту Уэйд откашлялся и уставился на свой последний тако, потому что остальная еда уже исчезла в его прожорливом брюхе.

― Итак… чем развлекается сейчас молодёжь? ― снова набив рот, спросил Уилсон, избегая смотреть Питеру в глаза.

Паркер пожал плечами, отпустив предыдущую тему и позволив Уэйду перевести разговор в другое русло.

― Не знаю даже. Думаю, я не лучший представитель той молодежи, которую ты имеешь в виду, ― он криво улыбнулся. 

Скорее всего, многие так о себе думали, но Питер решил, что в его случае эта мысль имела куда больше подоплёки. Он взял последний начос и откусил, задумчиво жуя.

― В основном я занят домашними заданиями. А ещё у меня стажировка в исследовательской компании, поэтому я всегда чем-то занят.

― Так ты ботаник, ― усмехнулся Уэйд, смяв обёртку от последнего тако и кинув её на поднос. ― Я так и знал.

Питер закатил глаза, ощущая, как жар прилил к шее, однако данное прозвище он отрицать не мог.

― Всё дело в очках, ― серьёзно сказал Уэйд, кивнув самому себе. ― Ботанический хипстер. 

Питер рассмеялся. Люди всегда обращали внимание на его очки, но ему это было только на руку. Возможно, это была основная маскировка, чтобы сохранить тайну его альтер эго.

― Да, я знаю, ― признался Паркер.

Уэйд ему улыбнулся, и он вернул улыбку. Питер вдруг подумал, что, вполне возможно, они могли бы стать друзьями. Мысль, конечно, была странной, но невероятно сильной. Он, Питер Паркер, ака Человек-паук, захотел дружить с Уэйдом Уилсоном, ака Дэдпулом, да так страстно, что сам удивлялся иррациональности и неожиданности данного желания.

― Что ж… Отлично повеселились. Прямо как на американских горках, которые тоже весьма неплохи. Эй, да это лучший аттракцион в Диснейленде. ― Питер понял, что последнее было сказано не ему. ― Но мне пора.

Стул Уэйда заскрипел по полу, Питер немного отчаянно выкрикнул «Погоди!».

Он только что осознал, что при желании никак не сможет найти Уэйда Уилсона. Быть может, лишь через его подругу Ал, но тётя Мэй упоминала, что он нечасто её навещал. Питер резко вжикнул молнией рюкзака и закопался в нём, ища блокнот и ручку. Найдя искомое, он порывисто вырвал листок и, сложив его пополам, записал своё имя и номер телефона и с небольшим колебанием протянул его Уэйду.

Уилсон вновь посмотрел на его руку, как на дохлую рыбу.

― Эм… слушай, пацан… Было, конечно, весело. Ты и правда забавный. Серьёзно, отличный вышел обед из жалости. Или извинительный. Не важно. И, не пойми меня неправильно, в тебе есть какая-то ботаническая горячая перчинка, а попка почти такое же совершенство, как и у Человека-паука, но… ты типа для меня слишком молод.

Питер неистово покраснел, и понимание того, что сейчас его лицо выглядело красным как помидор, смущало сильнее. 

― Н-нет… Я не… Я просто подумал, что мы могли бы подружиться. ― Он продолжил упрямо протягивать клочок бумаги. ― Мне с тобой тоже было весело. И ничего такого.

И вновь выражение лица Уэйда отражало недоумение, в глазах так и читалось: наёбывает ли его Питер? Но в конечном итоге он взял протянутый листок.

― Ладушки… ― выдохнул он, с таким вниманием разглядывая листок, будто Питер написал там нечто большее, чем просто контактные данные.

― Да… Ну, думаю, следующий шаг за тобой, ― улыбнулся Паркер, стараясь выглядеть как можно более непринуждённо.

Уэйд покачал головой, бормоча себе под нос:

― Дружба с подростком… ниже падать уже некуда. ― Потом добавил с лёгкой улыбкой: ― А может быть, я порождаю новую моду.

Паркер тихо кашлянул, взяв свой поднос, показывая, что тоже собирается уходить. Это, казалось, привлекло внимание Уэйда.

― Ладно, Питер Паркер. ― Уэйд поднялся с места, сунув бумагу в карман; Питер последовал его примеру. ― Если мне когда-нибудь понадобится компания для ночного поедания тако или помощь ботаника-подростка, я тебя наберу.

― Звучит просто замечательно, ― усмехнулся Питер. ― Только поздно ночью не звони: тётя может волноваться, если услышит звонок.

Не говоря уже о том, сколько проблем придётся разгребать, если Уэйд/Дэдпул решит позвонить ему, когда он будет на очередном патруле. Он не хотел давать шанса умному наёмнику собрать пазл воедино.

― Договорились, ― кивнул Уэйд. ― Твоя тётя добрая женщина.

― Да, она такая, ― гордо кивнул Питер. ― Но она слишком много работает.

― Как и остальные добрые люди, ― грустно улыбнулся Уилсон.

― Да… ― Питер решил, что в этом есть доля печальной правды.

Он заглянул в ярко-голубые глаза Уэйда. Боже, он ведь мог никогда не узнать, какие великолепные глаза скрывались под маской Дэдпула.

― Ну ладненько, ― разорвал Уэйд их зрительный контакт. ― Увидимся, парень. 

― Увидимся. ― Питер дал Уэйду уйти первым, наблюдая за тем, как он вышел наружу и пошёл вниз по улице, залитой оранжевым светом заходящего солнца.

Как только Уэйд оказался за пределами кафе, его плечи сгорбились, голова низко опустилась, а руки он сунул в карманы толстовки. Это зрелище заставило сердце Питера ныть.

Сорок минут спустя он добрался до дома и вдруг понял, что не вспоминал о своих лучших друзьях часы напролёт. 

Блять. И как ему следовало поступить? Трудно было принять какое-либо решение, когда все мысли скатывались к Уэйду Уилсону, его голубым глазам и тупому не скрывающему ничего костюму Дэдпула.

В кои-то веки Питер был рад, что сегодня у него выходной от Человека-паука: появилось время на раздумья. Даже если все они сводились к тому, чтобы спросить у Уэйда, почему же ему так нравился Человек-паук, в следующий раз, когда они встретятся без масок. 

Когда тётя пришла домой, Питер на самом деле отправился в кровать. И спал как убитый. А бок вообще его не беспокоил.

Дэдпул действительно постарался, когда зашивал его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Disappear — Mikky Ekko: «So Long, Fresh Breath of Innocence»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ Teenage Dream — Katy Perry («Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так, будто я живу мечтой подростка… Ты так меня заводишь, что я не могу уснуть»).


	6. За нечто истинное и чистое не пожалею своей души, за кого-то такого, как ты

**Уэйд  
[Белый]  
{Жёлтый} **

— Hey, hey! You, you! I don’t like your girlfriend, — весело напевал Уэйд, с каждым шагом всё громче, привлекая посторонние взгляды, как и всегда.

{No way, no way, think you need a new one.}

— Hey, hey! You, you! — Он схватил за плечи девушку, шедшую по тротуару, и легко встряхнул её. Она вскрикнула. — I could be your girlfriend!

Парень, который шёл с ней рядом, закричал на Уэйда и принялся бить его по рукам, пытаясь оторвать его от девушки, но Дэдпул, засмеявшись, уже и сам отпустил её, продолжив прогулку в развесёлом настроении. 

{Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me!}

[No way. No way.]

{No, it’s not a secret!}

— Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend¹, — Уэйд свернул в ближайший проулок и принялся подниматься по пожарной лестнице на крышу, всё ещё тихо мыча мелодию себе под нос. 

Сейчас был вторник, вечер. Он шёл на встречу с Человеком-пауком в _их_ условленном месте. И _ничего_ не могло испортить ему настроение. 

Не-а. Даже его неудачные попытки найти того ублюдка, который пытался возродить проект оружие Икс. 

{Эй. Я полагал, мы договорились, что сегодня не будем об этом думать.}

[А мы и не думаем. Просто писатели должны периодически напоминать об основных точках сюжета, чтобы тупые читатели не забыли, о чём речь.]

{ПРЕКРАТИ КРАСТЬ МОИ ПРИВИЛЕГИИ. И не оскорбляй читателей. Нас бы без них не существовало.}

[…Читатели, вы наверняка очень милые ребята. Пожалуйста, продолжайте наслаждаться нашей историей. Это просто было лирическое отступление.]

{Так-то лучше. Так на чём мы там остановились?}

Уэйд не смог разыскать никого из скользких змеёнышей, которые могли бы быть в курсе какой-либо информации об оружии Икс. 

{Ах, точно.}

Уэйд потратил всё воскресенье и половину понедельника на то, чтобы проверить все зацепки, которые дал ему Визл по теме. И каждая привела его к большому жирному ничто. Пшику. Совершенному ничегошеньки. Если б он не доверял своему другу — а он практически уже на стену лез по этому поводу, — то подумал бы, что его водили за нос. Всё это было довольно неприятно, ведь раньше у Уэйда всё отлично получалось. Он жил тем, чтобы выслеживать плохих парней. Он был _очень_ хорош в розыске. 

[Был лучшим.]

{Действительно, блять. Лучшим. Они о нас легенды слагали.}

Так что, что и говорить, Уэйд был донельзя раздражён. Настолько, что даже решил навестить свою самую нелюбимую старую слепую леди. Он уверял себя, что пришёл к ней, просто чтобы поинтересоваться, слышала ли она что-то об этих мудаках, которых он искал.

[А на самом деле потому, что _скучал_ по ней. Чувствительный, привязчивый взрослый малыш.]

{Воу-воу, полегче, Уэйд вовсе не маленький.}

— Далеко не маленький. — Уэйд подтянулся на крышу какого-то-там здания (он особенно не обращал на это внимания). — И ты знаешь, что я говорю о единственной величине, которая имеет значение!

[Да, да. Все мы знаем, что у тебя большой член.]

{Не просто большой. Если б его хрен был человеком, то у него была бы докторская степень!}

Как бы там ни было, Ал ничем ему не помогла. А потом Уэйд нос к носу столкнулся с маленькой сексуальной попкой по имени Питер Паркер, поэтому его визит не был совсем уж бесполезным. Парень был совершенный ботаник и, скорее всего, имел какие-то психические отклонения, раз решился пригласить Уэйда Уилсона ака Шрамолицего на обед, а потом ещё и _не_ выблевал все свои начос на пол при виде этого самого лица, поглощающего пищу. Однако на него было приятно посмотреть, и на удивление он оказался довольно забавным. И остроумным. И милым. 

{А эти глазки…}

— Ёбаные карие глаза Бэмби. 

{А его попка…}

— М-м, ну что за попка. 

[Разве мы не решили _не быть_ педофилами?]

{А я думал, что мы сошлись на том, что шестнадцать — довольно близкая к совершеннолетию цифра.}

[Когда это мы так решили? И к тому же откуда нам знать, что Питеру шестнадцать? По мне, так он выглядит моложе.]

{…ну, у него есть мобильный телефон?}

[Ты совершенно точно нихрена не знаешь о детях.]

К тому же парень дал ему свой номер, практически повесив всю тяжесть решения о дальнейших шагах на плечи Уэйда. Он ещё не набрался мужества позвонить, если вообще когда-нибудь наберётся, но был почти уверен, что номер липовый. А если он был настоящим, то у Питера должно быть самое непомерно раздутое чувство жалости во всём мире или же серьёзная детская травма, которая дала ему иммунитет к подобного рода хоррор-зрелищам, которое представляла собой кожа Уэйда. Уилсон надеялся на последний вариант, пусть это и было крайне эгоистично. 

Он оглянулся, решая, в каком направлении двигаться дальше. Потом увидел огромный серебристый небоскрёб, гордо возвышающийся над горизонтом, словно огромный блестящий пенис с выбитой на нём надписью «Банк Америки» и подсвеченной огнями головкой. Зрелище было фантастическим. 

— Малыш-паучиш, я иду! — Уэйд начал пробираться вперёд, сигая с крыши на крышу, следуя к сияющему маяку надежды, который был «их местом». Ему периодически приходилось взбираться по пожарной лестнице выше или прыгать на нижестоящее здание, которое выбивалось из общей линии. Несколько раз он вывихнул лодыжки, но это было не так уж и важно. Такие травмы заживали на нём быстрее, чем еблись кролики.

Когда он наконец добрался до граничащего с банком отеля, то чувствовал приятную усталость. 

— Ничто так не бодрит, как отличное родео по крышам. 

{Или родео в кровати!}

[Ты предпочитаешь возиться в менее тривиальных местах, чем кровать, Жёлтый.]

{Ну да… Да, так и есть. Помнишь тот случай в детском мире?}

[Вот почему люди считают нас педофилами.]

{Ну мы же ебали не _детей_… а кассира.}

[Ох уж эти старые добрые времена, когда Уэйд ещё не выглядел так, будто побывал в блендере.]

Уэйд вздохнул, официально отказываясь участвовать в этом разговоре. Он задумчиво уставился на гладкий бок «их» здания. Вот и доверяй после этого Паучку выбирать место встречи. Он, должно быть, забыл, что Уэйд по стенам лазать не умел, а речи о том, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, даже не шло — у банков была убойная защита. Но это не имело никакого значения, ведь Уэйду нравились трудности. 

{А что мы вообще забыли тогда в магазине игрушек?}

[Уэйду приспичило купить новейшую версию Барби, — уничижительно прошипел Белый. — Ты ведь всегда был немного ёбнутым, не так ли?]

— Эй, та коллекция была со знаменитостями. И ты учишь что-то новое, пока играешь! — Уэйд поднял к глазу монокуляр, разглядывая крышу на предмет охранных фишек. Кажется, всё было чисто: по-видимому, Банк Америки не заботило то, что люди могли подняться на девяносто этажей, чтобы попасть на крышу. — Откуда вы вообще узнали об этом дерьме? — Его всегда волновал тот факт, что голоса знали всю его жизнь задолго до того момента, когда он слетел с катушек. 

[Кто-нибудь до сих пор ещё не понял, что мы у Уэйда _в голове_?]

Приняв решение, Уэйд убрал за пояс монокуляр и достал ручные вакуумные присоски. Эти детки были военными, такие же использовали в спецназе. Он продел в них руки и на пробу прилепил к крыше. Идеальное прикрепление. Нажав большими пальцами на кнопки, он открепил присоски и отошёл подальше для разбега. 

Уэйд собирался сделать это Спайди-стилем. 

— Бон вояж, ублюдки! — весело прокричал Уилсон и побежал, практически сразу прыгнув, с силой оттолкнувшись от края здания. Он жёстко впечатался в блестящий бок банка, весь воздух выбило из лёгких, но присоски прилипли как нужно. Он осмелился глянуть вниз, усмехаясь, каким же крошечным всё отсюда казалось. Уэйд начал подниматься. 

{Не свались!} — бурля весельем, предупредил Жёлтый. 

Падение совершенно точно убьёт его. Но проблемой было не это, а то, что ему тогда придётся отложить встречу со своим любимым маленьким паучком. Поэтому он ни за что не упадёт. 

{Не хочу, чтобы Паучок долго ждал!}

[Если он вообще придёт.]

{Заткнись. Ты такой пессимист. Паук _сказал_, что встретит нас там, он слишком хороший, чтобы нарушить слово.}

— Это верно, — пропыхтел Уэйд, подтягиваясь на последний оставшийся этаж. Его паучок никогда не соврал бы. Он был уже в нескольких метрах от крыши, когда что-то красное выглянуло из-за края. Уэйд от неожиданности вскрикнул. 

— Нужна помощь? — Человек-паук очаровательно склонил голову набок, Уэйд же внутренне порадовался, что не расцепил от неожиданности пальцы и не превратился в лепёшку. Было бы крайне неловко. 

— Чёрт тебя дери. Ты чуть не убил меня, Малыш-паучиш. — Уэйд потянулся к протянутой ладони Паучка. Он изо всех сил давил в себе желание простонать что-нибудь грязное, когда Паучок без особых усилий поднял его на крышу, будто тот весил не больше котёнка. Уэйд выпрямился, возвышаясь на добрых шесть дюймов над Паучком, и притворился, что стряхивает с костюма пыль. — Что ты пытался сделать, отгансгруберить² меня? 

— А ты что, _так хотел_ повторить судьбу Алана Рикмана в «Крепком орешке»? 

Улыбка в голосе Паучка заставила сердце Уэйда подскочить. 

— Может, и _хотел_! — он повысил голос до писка фанатки. — О боже, ты так меня понимаешь! — Не удержавшись, он потянулся к Паучку и обнял его за талию, поднимая в воздух и кружа. Однако Уэйд помнил, что маленький герой не хотел находиться в его объятьях слишком долго, хоть никогда и не отталкивал его или не бил по голове за то, что Уэйд — распускающий руки мудак. 

[Серьёзно. Мы можем ещё раз поднять тему педофилии?]

{Да заткнись ты уже, всем насрать.}

Поэтому он быстро поставил Паучка на место и удивился, когда понял, что тот задушенно смеялся. Паучок скользнул ладонями вдоль рук Уэйда, прежде чем отступить. Уэйду вдруг стало нечем дышать. Ему до безумия захотелось схватить парня и прислонить так близко к себе, чтобы почувствовать его тело, прижатое к собственному, хотя бы ещё разок. Но он уже и так был на грани… И так решил, что увлекаться шестнадцатилетним подростком — это не самая худшая на свете вещь, а небольшой флирт никогда никому не вредил. Но он честно старался изо всех сил не превышать допустимые нормы и держать руки подальше от товара. 

{Отличного товара, надо сказать… Я всё ещё убежден, что возраст не имеет значения. Мы просто должны его выебать, и пусть все законы катятся к чёрту. И вообще, с каких это пор нам не похуй на законы?}

[Нам не похуй на членовредительство детям.]

{…Как скажешь.}

Уэйд вдруг кое-что припомнил:

— Ох, блять, ёбаный в рот! Ебать ту Люсю. Бля, Паучок, я совсем забыл. Как твой бок, малыш? — Без задней мысли он потянулся к нему, пробежав пальцами по тонкой талии, нащупал край костюма и задрал его, чтобы проверить повязку. Но бинтов не было, а лишь тонкая красная линия на нежной коже. Должно быть, его тело отторгло нитки, как только начало исцеляться, — это хорошо. 

Человек-паук замер, позволяя Дэдпулу трогать себя, а голос его звучал так, будто он только что задержал дыхание. 

— Всё… в порядке… Эм… правда. Почти уже исцелился, — напряжённо сказал он, поэтому, когда Уэйд убедился, что Паучок на всех парах нёсся к выздоровлению, то опустил костюм и отступил, давая парню личное пространство. 

[Вот видишь… он не хочет, чтобы мы его трогали.]

Уэйд кивнул, стараясь игнорировать сосущее неприятное чувство в животе, возникшее от слов Белого. А Жёлтый даже ничего не возразил. 

— Очень хорошо, Паучок. Теперь ты можешь вернуться к поимке мелких букашек. — Уэйд грузно опустился на крышу, свешивая ноги с края и похлопав рядом с собой. — Иди сюда, давай немного посидим. — Паучок без лишних слов приземлился рядом с Уэйдом, а тот пытался не пялиться на него, вместо этого разглядывая захватывающий вид города. — Уже кого-нибудь поймал сегодня? 

— Пока нет, — помотал головой Паучок. — Я сразу пришёл сюда. 

Уэйд не сдержал улыбки, услышав это. 

— Прости, если заставил ждать. Не все из нас могут лазить по стенам, как… ну, пауки. 

{Ой какой ты умный.}

— Заткнись. — Уэйд сконфуженно глянул на Паучка. — Не ты. 

— Знаю, — тихо хихикнул Человек-паук. — Как насчёт того, чтобы встречаться там? — он указал на отель внизу, с которого Уэйд начал своё восхождение на банк. 

— Не хочу тащить тебя на дно, Малыш-паучиш, — покачал головой Уэйд. — К тому же ты стоишь всех тех усилий. Я типа как на башню Рапунцель взбираюсь. 

[Да, если бы мы ещё были не такими стрёмными.]

{Эй, Рапунцель клёвая!}

— Ты не тащишь меня на дно, Пул, — твёрдо сказал Человек-паук, не давая шанса оспорить свои слова. — Я _хочу _ с этого дня встречаться на той крыше, договорились? 

Уэйд усмехнулся под маской. 

— Как скажешь, малыш. 

Паучок отвёл взгляд, ёрзая на месте, будто ему вдруг стало неуютно. Уэйд знал, что ему не должна была нравиться реакция Паучка на эти уменьшительно-ласкательные словечки… но он просто не мог удержаться. Он, должно быть, просто больной ублюдок, потому что ёрзания маленького паука его донельзя заводили. 

{М-м-м-м, как он хорошо ёрзает…}

[А ещё лучше будет ёрзать привязанным к столу.]

{Да-а-а-а-а…} — стон Жёлтого был наполнен желанием, Уэйд ощутил, как тело начало реагировать против воли. 

Нет, нет, нет. Это уже слишком. Уэйд откашлялся, заставив себя вновь отвести взгляд прочь. 

— Ты починил свой костюм? То есть паутиномёт? — Он рассудил, что дырку можно было бы просто зашить, а вот можно ли было починить те штуки на запястьях паучка, из которых он пулялся своей крутой паутиной? Или ему для этого нужно было пойти к Тони Старку? Что-то обожгло его изнутри от этой мысли. 

— Ого, а ты наблюдательный, — удивлённо сказал Паучок; Уэйд фыркнул и покачал головой. 

— Все постоянно так удивляются. Это типа _часть_ моей работы, знаешь. Подмечать детали. — Он потянулся к Человеку-пауку и постучал пальцами по его запястью. — Так ты его починил? 

Паучок кивнул, повернув руку ладонью вверх и показывая Уэйду маленькую гладкую коробочку, прикреплённую внутри рукава. 

— Да. Он просто сгорел от заряда, пущенного Зелёным Гоблином. Я поиграл с ним немного и всё починил. 

— Всезнайка, — поддразнил Уэйд, втайне восторгаясь.

[С каких это пор тебе так сильно стали нравиться ботаники?]

{Лишь один ботаник, идиот. Человек-паук — это вообще особый случай.}

[А что насчёт малыша Питера Паркера? Ты ведь и о нём думал, что он горячий.]

{Ладно, что ж… заткнись вообще.}

[Очень красноречиво. Вы убедили меня своими разумными аргументами и вескими доводами.]

— Дэдпул? — Уэйд тряхнул головой, переводя взгляд на Паучка, осознав вдруг, что выпал на какое-то время из реальности. 

— Прости. Что?

— Я ничего не говорил, — покачал головой Паучок. — Ты просто… выглядел, будто тебя отвлекли. Будто в голове у тебя происходит слишком много. 

— Ты даже себе и представить не можешь, парень, — хихикнул Уэйд. А если б он понимал, как дела обстояли на самом деле, тогда не тусил бы с абсолютно ёбнутым наёмником. Хотя в любом случае он не должен был тусить с ним, но Уэйд был слишком эгоистичным, чтобы произнести это. 

Человек-паук положил ладони на колени и принялся нервно барабанить пальцами. Похоже было, что он собирался с силами и мужеством, чтобы сказать что-то. 

[О боже… вот оно, началось.]

{Он собирается спросить о нас. Обожаю, когда люди нами интересуются!}

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, внутренне подбираясь в ожидании вопросов, которые совершенно точно приблизят их псевдодружбу к концу. Они не были вместе так долго, как хотел бы Уэйд, но ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Он просто не мог прятать своё безумие. 

— У них есть имена, верно? — Уэйд удивлённо моргнул, совершенно растерявшись от подобного вопроса. — Типа… как цвета? — Паучок глянул на наёмника, когда молчание затянулось. — Эти… эм, голоса, которые ты слышишь? — Теперь голос его звучал нервно. — Я думал, что слышал от тебя… Прости. Не важно. 

Уэйд медленно покачал головой. 

— Нет… Ты прав. Просто… теперь я удивлён тем, насколько _ты_ внимательный. — Паучок снова смотрел на свои колени, Уэйд вздохнул. Ему на самом деле не нравилась идея представлять Паучка невменяемым голосам в своей голове, но он просто не мог отказать этому парню ни в чём. — Их двое. Белый и Жёлтый. 

{Обожемой! — невыносимо завизжал Жёлтый. — Человек-паук знает моё имя!!!}

[Твоё имя — это цвет. Человек-паук знал его лет с двух.]

{Не порти моё ликование, кислятина.}

Уэйд внимательно следил за реакцией Паучка, ожидая, когда до того наконец дойдёт то, что Дэдпул наглухо пизданутый, совершенно и бесповоротно больной. Его нужно было давным-давно закрыть где-нибудь, где он не смог бы никому больше причинить вреда.

[Заткнись по этому поводу, — прорычал Белый. — Все мы знаем, что ты не сможешь вынести нового заточения.] 

Уэйд знал, что Белый был прав, но это ничего не меняло. Мир был бы чуть более безопасным местом без Уэйда Уинстона Уилсона, вносящего свою лепту в творящийся вокруг хаос. Поэтому Уэйд был уверен, что когда Паучок всё как следует осознает — а ведь он умный парень, — то сразу же решит держаться от Дэдпула как можно дальше. Когда Человек-паук лишь кивнул в ответ, Уэйд удивился пуще прежнего, будто давать имена голосам в голове было в порядке вещей. Как и то, что эти имена были названиями цветов. Он не собирался раскрывать слишком много подробностей о голосах — почему у них именно такие цвета и почему по-другому их ещё можно назвать текстовыми блоками, — ведь это было бы уже чересчур… Он не хотел, чтобы парень задумывался о том, что они лишь персонажи в истории, обречённые быть марионетками до конца вечности. Или решил, что Уэйд окончательно выжил из ума, говоря о подобных вещах. 

— А они там… всё время? — с любопытством спросил Паучок. Уэйд же вдруг начал сомневаться: был ли Человек-паук сам душевно здоров? Сначала тот парень в доме престарелых, а теперь и любимый нью-йоркцами дружелюбный сосед — герой-паук… Что вообще не так было с детьми в современном мире?

{Да, сэр, всё время! Мы здесь! Всё-ё-ё время! Нон-стоп! Двадцать четыре на семь, пятьдесят две недели в году! АААААААААААА, Я ГОВОРЮ С ПАУЧКОМ!}

[ЗАТКНИСЬ НАХУЙ ОН ТЕБЯ НЕ СЛЫШИТ.]

Уэйд поморщился. 

— К сожалению, — он тихо вздохнул. — Кроме времени, когда я мёртв. Но они всегда возвращаются. 

Паучок склонил голову набок, и если б Уэйд не был убежден, что не мог распознать, какие эмоции скрывались за маской героя, то предположил бы, что тот выглядел озабоченным. 

— Они тебя и сейчас достают? 

Уэйд издал тихий беспомощный смех, качая головой. 

— И сейчас… Ха, парень, они только и делают, что достают меня.

[Очень грубо.]

{Да, так с лучшими друзьями не разговаривают! Мы с тобой и в горе, и в радости!}

[В крови и кишках.]

{Убийствах, смерти и подобном дерьме!}

[В конце концов ты только это и делаешь: убиваешь и пытаешь других.]

Уэйд хотел сказать голосам, что сейчас _не лучшее_ время, чтобы начинать проповеди, но внезапно осознал, что говорить с ними перед Паучком не самая хорошая затея. 

{Это единственный твой талант!}

[И тебе нравится этим заниматься… так что не притворяйся, что чем-то от нас отличаешься.]

Мягкое прикосновение к его руке отвлекло Уэйда от голосов, он вопросительно посмотрел на Паучка. Он, скорее всего, никогда не привыкнет к тому, как герой всё время привлекал его внимание посредством физического контакта. Человек-паук ничего не говорил. Он просто сидел, повернувшись к наёмнику всем телом и обхватив тонкими пальцами его предплечье. Нога была согнута в колене и прижата к груди, другая всё ещё болталась в воздухе. 

Уэйд затаил дыхание, когда Паучок слегка склонился к нему, глядя прямо в глаза (по крайней мере, в глазные патчи на его маске). Складывалось ощущение, что он смотрел прямо в сознание Уэйда.

— Белый? Жёлтый? — Уэйд замер, ощущая, что голоса изумлённо затихли от того, что к ним обращались напрямую. — Прекратите, — твёрдо сказал Паучок. 

Воцарилась тишина. 

Уэйд замер, слыша в ушах лишь шум крови, пытаясь распознать что-то ещё… но ничего не услышал. 

— Ни… хе… ра, — шёпотом выдохнул Уэйд, боясь разрушить волшебство громким голосом или движением.

Он продолжал ждать. И ничего. 

— О господи. 

— Получилось? Они перестали? — Уэйд уставился на обнадёженное лицо Паучка и почувствовал, как что-то внутри щёлкнуло. Этот парень… Этот великолепный, потрясающий, удивительный герой… которым он был… А Уэйд… Уэйд был просто без ума от него. И вдруг он осознал с небольшим приступом ужаса, который тут же смело волной смирения, что он совершенно, бесповоротно влюблён в этого пацана. 

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Сработало. 

Паучок и вполовину не догадывался, насколько это было охуенно, но Уэйд-то знал. Что он только ни делал, чтобы заткнуть их. Не помогало ничего, кроме пули в башку. 

— Хорошо. — Паучок чуть отстранился, отпустив руку Уэйда. 

Уилсон всё никак не мог прекратить пялиться на него. Было так странно, когда мысли принадлежали лишь тебе. Было слишком… пусто. Слишком тихо. Но он всё равно наслаждался каждой секундой. Некоторое время они сидели в уютной тишине, Паучок смотрел на город, а Уэйд бесстыже разглядывал Паучка.

{О мой бог, — голос Жёлтого был тих, будто бы он боялся говорить громче. — Он говорил с нами.}

[Никто такого раньше не делал.]

Что ж, было приятно побыть какое-то время в тишине. Уэйд не жаловался, эти минуты уже были большим, чем он когда-либо надеялся получить. Человек-паук был каким-то ёбаным волшебником. 

{Это наш Паучок… Он особенный. О боги. Он с нами говорил!}

[Да, идиот. Мы знаем.]

{Нет. ОН ГОВОРИЛ С НАМИ! — Уэйд с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вздрогнуть, когда в голове раздался внезапный вопль, прозвучавший очень громко после недавней тишины. — О БОЖЕ МОЙ МЫ МОЖЕМ ГОВОРИТЬ С НИМ МОЖЕМ ГОВОРИТЬ С ПАУЧКОМ УЭЙД, УЭЙД ПЕРЕДАЙ ЕМУ ЧТО МЫ ГОВОРИМ МЫ ХОТИМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ПАУЧКОМ!!!}

Уэйд нахмурился, качнув головой, потому что не хотел, чтобы Паучок знал, что они вернулись. И ни за что, нахуй. Ни за какие коврижки он не позволит Паучку говорить с этими психами.

{НЕТ ТЫ СДЕЛАЕШЬ ЭТО! ТЫ ПОЗВОЛИШЬ НАМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ПАУЧКОМ ИЛИ КЛЯНУСЬ БОГОМ МЫ ПРЕВРАТИМ ТВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ В ТАКОЙ АД, ЧТО ТЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ СЕБЕ! ЭТО БУДЕТ ХУЖЕ, ЧЕМ КОГДА-ЛИБО, ДАЖЕ ХУЖЕ ЧЕМ ЁБАНОЕ ОРУЖИЕ ИКС.}

Уэйд закрыл глаза, медленно, глубоко выдыхая и стараясь игнорировать крики Жёлтого.

{КЛЯНУСЬ БОГОМ УЭЙД ТЫ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ ДАШЬ НАМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С НИМ! МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ГОВОРИЛИ НИ С КЕМ ДРУГИМ, КРОМЕ КАК С ЁБАНЫМ ТОБОЙ И МЫ БЛЯТЬ ТЕБЯ УЖЕ НЕНАВИДИМ, БОЖЕ. УЭЙД ДАЙ НАМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С ПАУЧКОМ!!!}

Уэйд сжал челюсти, готовясь пройти через всё, что Жёлтый сделает, чтобы наказать его за молчание, но когда в диалог вступил Белый — хотя, надо отдать должное, гораздо менее громко, — Уэйд донельзя удивился. 

[Жёлтый прав. И ты знаешь, что мне нелегко это признать. Мы никогда не говорили ни с кем, кроме тебя, ебанутого монстра.]

{ТАК ТОЧНО БЛЯТЬ. ПОЭТОМУ ДАЙ НАМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ С НИМ ИЛИ МЫ НАЧНЁМ ОРАТЬ! И ДУМАТЬ О ТОМ В КАКИХ ПОЗАХ ВЫЕБАТЬ ПАУЧКА! А ПОСЛЕ — УБИТЬ ЕГО!}

[Как заставить его кричать. Истекать кровью. Просто выебать его на этой самой крыше, приставив к горлу нож.]

{Мы сделаем это. Заставим тебя это сделать. Ты же знаешь, что мы можем, Уэйд.}

Страх прострелил через всё его тело, Уэйд издал задыхающийся протестующий стон, он мучительно сжал бёдра, впиваясь пальцами в плоть. Он постарался прикрыть вырвавшийся звук кашлем, но всё-таки привлёк внимание Паучка. 

Теперь парень смотрел на него, и Уэйду совсем не нравилось чувство, будто этот острый паучковый взгляд мог видеть сквозь маску Дэдпула.

— Они снова тебя достают? 

Уэйд молча качнул головой. 

{ДА, БЛЯТЬ, ДОСТАЁМ! ДА, ДОСТАЁМ, ПАУЧОК, МЫ ХОТИМ С ТОБОЙ ПОГОВОРИТЬ!}

[Позволь поговорить с ним, Уэйд. Ты же знаешь, мы и заставить можем. Мы не угрожаем впустую.]

Уэйд снова покачал головой, крепко смыкая зубы и на всякий случай закрывая глаза. Он мог сопротивляться голосам… Он делал это и раньше.

[Это правда. Но подумай об остальных случаях, когда сопротивление было _бесполезно_. Всех тех разах, когда ты следовал туда, куда мы тебе говорили… Резал того, о ком мы говорили… Убивал, когда мы велели.]

{Всё так и было, Тряпка Уэйд. Ты наша сучка. Правда хочешь выяснить, что мы можем заставить тебя сделать?}

[Сомневаюсь, что Паучку это понравится… Он, скорее, согласился бы просто с нами поговорить. В конечном итоге это убережёт его от ненужной боли.]

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, сердце упало куда-то в район желудка. Ему нужно было бежать отсюда и как можно дальше. Если ему удастся сделать это быстро, тогда голоса не смогут заставить его причинить вред Человеку-пауку. Боже, это был просто какой-то отстой. А ведь ночь начиналась так удивительно, и Паучок был просто великолепен…

Очередное мягкое прикосновение к его руке чуть не заставило Уэйда выпрыгнуть из штанов от неожиданности. 

— Что они говорят? 

Уэйд распахнул глаза, на периферии зрения он видел искреннее обтянутое маской лицо Паучка. Парень немного подвинулся к нему, сев теперь так близко, что Уэйд слышал его лёгкое, ровное дыхание через маску. 

{Видишь! ОН САМ ХОЧЕТ ПОГОВОРИТЬ!}

Уэйд прокашлялся.

— Они… эм… Они хотят с тобой поговорить. — Что ж, вот он и сказал это. Сейчас Паучок поймёт, что всё было огромной ошибкой. До этого момента он почему-то (что странно) ещё принимал участие в этом фарсе, — но просить кого-то поболтать с голосами в твоей голове? Это определённо пересекало все грани здравомыслия. Заходило так далеко, что грани эти превращались в точку. 

— Хорошо. — Уэйд распахнул глаза шире, совершенно поражённый. Ему почти захотелось встряхнуть парня, чтобы послушать, не стучали ли отвалившиеся винтики в его голове. Хотя, опять же, кто такой был Уэйд Уилсон, чтобы осуждать подобное? — Что они хотят сказать?

Уэйд медленно моргнул и склонил голову набок, весь в ожидании. И ничего. Он нахмурился, раздражённый внезапным прекращением бесконечной болтовни голосов. Уэйд слегка отвернулся и тихо выдохнул:

— _Ну_?! Вот он, ваш ёбаный шанс. _Что-то одно_ каждый — и на этом хватит. Я не собираюсь, блять, быть передатчиком остаток ночи. 

Снова тишина. Уэйд сердито выдохнул, уже приходя в бешенство. 

— Давайте. Только что вы были так охуенно нетерпеливы… 

{Придержи своих морских коньков, ёбарь Иисусьих титек. Мы, блять, думаем.}

[Это серьёзный выбор, раз уж нам позволили сказать только что-то одно], — уничижительно сообщил Белый. 

Уэйд удивился серьёзному подходу голосов. К паучку они отнеслись совершенно иначе, чем к Уэйду. Он повернулся к парню с извиняющимся выражением лица, которое Паучок, скорее всего, не увидел. 

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Они, эм… Думают.

Уэйд почувствовал себя ёбаным психом. Паучок понимающе кивнул. 

Наконец Жёлтый заговорил. Голос его звучал почти застенчиво, для Уэйда это было тоже в новинку. 

{Скажи ему… Скажи, что я считаю его очень красивым. И мне нравится, когда он прыгает вниз со зданий.}

[О господи.]

— Я _не скажу_ ему этого, — прошипел Уэйд. 

{Эй! Ты сказал — по одной фразе каждый. НЕ ЗАСТАВЛЯЙ БЛЯТЬ МЕНЯ…}

— Ладно! Хорошо, ладно. Ёбаный в рот, мать твою, — Уэйд глубоко вздохнул, готовясь, что сейчас будет очень неловкая сцена. — Жёлтый хотел сказать тебе… что, эм… Он думает, что ты… э, красивый. И ему нравится, когда ты прыгаешь со зданий.

Уэйд неуверенно потёр затылок, невероятно смущаясь. Воцарилась ужасающая тишина, а потом Паучок издал тихий смешок. 

— О’кей… Что ж, спасибо, Жёлтый. Я, эм… Мне нравится прыгать со зданий. Это весело. 

Уэйд снова пялился. Этот пацан… Бля.

{О боже Я БЛЯТЬ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ПАУЧОК!!! УЭЙД СКАЖИ ЕМУ, ЧТО ЛЮБЛЮ!!!}

Уэйд только покачал головой. 

— Ладненько… Белый? — пробормотал он. 

Вновь воцарилась тишина, а потом: [Скажи ему… Он должен быть с нами осторожен. Мы опасны, и он может пострадать.]

Уэйд был ошеломлён. 

{Оу май гад, неужели тебе тоже начинает нравиться Паучок? Я так и знал, что этим закончится! Я знал, что ты втюришься в него в итоге.}

[Нет, — прошипел Белый. — Я всё ещё хочу вскрыть его. И именно поэтому… Знаешь что, я передумал. Скажи, что мы хотим…]

Уэйд замотал головой. 

— Нет, нет, нет. Никаких передумываний. 

Это действительно казалось дельным советом. Паучок должен был понимать всю опасность того, с кем имел дело. Снова глубоко вздохнув, на этот раз затягивая молчание по иной причине, он повернулся к Паучку, глядя прямо в его лицо. 

— Белый говорит, что ты должен быть с нами осторожен. Мы плохие. Опасные и делаем людям больно. В конечном итоге и тебе сделаем. 

[…отсебятины добавил.]

Да какая разница. Затаив дыхание, Уэйд ждал, когда Паучок обдумает то, что он сказал. 

— Спасибо, Белый. Я буду осторожен. Но… — Паучок медленно склонил голову вбок, словно очаровательный маленький красный щеночек. — Я не волнуюсь. — В его голосе звучала такая мягкость, что в груди Уэйда защемило. — Я считаю, что вы лучше, чем думаете о себе. 

Уэйд медленно покачал головой, но спорить не стал. У них ещё полно времени, чтобы Паучок понял, насколько плохим человеком был Дэдпул. Уэйд был слишком эгоистичным, чтобы помочь осознать ему это прямо сейчас. 

Вновь воцарилась тишина, они просто смотрели друг на друга. Неловкости не было, и само по себе это было просто потрясающе. Наконец, эта трепетность возросла до такой степени, которая для Уэйда казалась уже чересчур. Он подумал, что ещё немного — и попытается поцеловать парня. Или разревётся. Ни один вариант не принёс бы много удовольствия. (Хотя первый принёс бы, но его односторонней влюблённости лучше было бы оставаться вне зоны прикосновений.) Поэтому Уэйд прокашлялся и отвернулся, глядя на город. 

{Поцелуй его! Поцелуй!}

Уэйд проигнорировал Жёлтого. 

— Ты решил свои проблемы с друзьями? Всю эту «что-то происходило, но я понятия не имел об этом и поэтому сделал что-то не то, и теперь мои друзья со мной не разговаривают, даже несмотря на то, что я самое милое существо в этой галактике, а раз они испытывают какие-либо негативные эмоции ко мне, они, должно быть, просто сумасшедшие» фигню, начавшуюся в твой день рождения? 

Человек-паук засмеялся, Уэйд почувствовал, что сейчас взлетит.

— Эм… типа того, но не совсем. — Когда он продолжил, из голоса пропала улыбка. — Одна всё ещё со мной не разговаривает. Хотя это полностью моя вина, потому что я слишком труслив, чтобы всё как следует ей объяснить. 

Уэйд удивлённо поднял брови. 

— Ты? Великолепный Человек-паук? Труслив? 

{Да ни за что!} — задохнулся Жёлтый. 

Паучок вздохнул. 

— Да, ну… Без маски всё иначе. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Уэйд. — А что другой друг?

Человек-паук слегка поёрзал, пощипывая ткань костюма на бедре. 

— Э… Мы с ним больше не в ссоре. Я думал, что ему нравилась моя подруга… Но когда я сказал ему, что с ней не разговариваю, он очень удивился. А потом… 

Уэйд выставил руку, прерывая Паучка. 

— Воу, воу, если ты хочешь, чтобы я вник в эту историю, тогда дай своим тайным друзьям имена. 

— Точно, — кивнул Паучок. — Назовём её М… Мартой, а его… Гарольд. 

Уэйд фыркнул. 

— Это самые худшие ненастоящие имена, которые мне когда-либо приходилось слышать. Ты откуда их взял, из восемнадцатого века?

Паучок замотал головой, а Уэйд, казалось, разглядел под маской его улыбку. 

— В общем, Марта со мной не говорит, потому что я… нравлюсь ей. Но мне вроде как она не нравится. А Гарольд злился, потому что думал, что мы с ней теперь вместе. Поэтому я сделал вывод, что ему нравится Марта. 

[О господи. Просто какой-то «Классный мюзикл».]

{Заткнись! Это интересно!}

История была немного детской. Но ещё более незрелым было то, что Уэйд почувствовал приступ дикой ревности от того, что кто-то ещё посмел влюбиться в Паучка. 

{Ну а кто бы в него не влюбился? Он же охуенно горячий. И сладенький, как мёд. И опасный, не стоит забывать.}

Да, всё было правдой. Даже Белый не спорил.

— Но, э… Когда я сообщил Гарольду, что мне не нравится Марта, он перестал злиться. А потом он… Ну, он типа… Сказал, что я ему нравлюсь. А не она. Теперь мы с ним не в ссоре, но я, правда, даже не знаю, что…

Уэйд замотал головой. Мозг застрял на фразе, сказанной два предложения назад. 

— Стой, погоди. Паучок, ты что, гей? 

Паучок неловко поёжился, уставившись на свои руки на коленях, сжимая-разжимая кулаки. 

— Н-нет… То есть не знаю… — Голос его звучал тихо и неуверенно. — Раньше мне нравились девчонки. Но я… — Он колебался; Уэйд смотрел на его шею, как дёрнулся под тканью кадык. Следующие слова Паучок буквально выпалил. — Я целовался с парнем, и мне понравилось. 

{ЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁБ ТВОЮ МАААААТЬ! ДА, БЛЯТЬ! ДА!}

[Угомонись, ёб твою мать. Если ему нравятся парни, это не значит, что мы ему тоже понравимся. К тому же ему по-прежнему шестнадцать — не забыли? Руками не трогать.]

Уэйд легко кивнул, стараясь игнорировать голоса, чтобы оставаться непоколебимым. Паучок сейчас казался очень уязвимым. 

— Конечно-конечно, никакого давления. Ты можешь быть кем угодно. Можешь быть би или паном, да будь ты хоть ёбаным единорогом. Не так уж это и важно. 

{Срань господня, неужели мы сейчас помогаем Паучку разобраться с его сексуальными предпочтениями? ОБОЖЕМОЙ. Сделай его геем! Пусть будет геем!}

[Это так не работает.]

Паучок склонил голову, а Уэйд подумал, что так мило выглядеть, должно быть, противозаконно. 

— Спасибо… я знаю. Я просто… до сих пор обдумываю это, наверное.

— Выбрось из головы, малыш. Ты ещё молод. Не нужно никуда спешить. — Паучок согласно кивнул. Уэйду вдруг захотелось, чтобы они сидели немного ближе, чтобы он мог приобнять Паучка за плечи. 

[Прекрати это. Никаких прикосновений.]

{Кайфолом…}

Уэйд вздохнул. Человек-паук поднял голову и взглянул на него.

— А ты чем занимался эти дни? Ну с тех пор, как спас мою жизнь. 

Уэйд пожал плечами. Он не мог рассказать ему о работе, которую выполнял, или об охоте, которую начал. О неудачной охоте. 

{Никаких мыслей об этом! Ты же с Паучком! Мы обязаны быть счастливыми!}

— Правильно. — Уэйд принялся качать ногами, пиная пятками крышу. — Эм… Я сделал несколько экспериментальных блинов-тако. Но они не получились. 

— Могу представить, — смешливо фыркнул Паучок. — Кажется, это худшая комбинация еды со времён жареного мороженого. 

Уэйд задохнулся от возмущения, прикладывая руку к груди. 

— Ты не мог такое сказать! Жареное мороженое — это действительно говно собачье. 

Казалось, под своей сексуальной маской Паучок закатил глаза. 

— Не сомневался, что ты это скажешь. А сам-то ведь пытался делать блины из тако. 

— Ну и что, — усмехнулся Уэйд. — В следующий раз они не будут на вкус, как подошвы. 

[Да уж, они были просто отвратительны.]

{А мне понравилось.}

Паучок притворился, что его сейчас стошнит, и легко подтолкнул Дэдпула плечом. Внутри Уэйда разлилось тепло.

{Ой, а расскажи ему о Питере!}

[Хуёвая идея.]

{Нифига! Давай!}

Уэйд откашлялся.

— А ещё я, эм… кое-кого встретил. То есть не то чтобы… Просто я не знакомлюсь с людьми так уж часто, понимаешь? Прежде, чем я начал преследовать тебя, как одна из тех огромных любящих перекусить человечинкой собак, которые всю жизнь считают себя щенками, на протяжении долгого времени, я общался лишь со своими целями… 

Ой. Бля. 

[Захлопнул бы ты уже свою варежку, кретин.]

— То есть… Просто, эм. Забудь, что я сказал, — Уэйд глубоко вдохнул, а потом выпалил, чтобы не дать себе время сморозить ещё какую-нибудь глупость: — Я познакомился с этим пареньком в доме престарелых, и он со мной был довольно приветлив, что было очень странно, а потом он спросил, не хочу ли я тако, а я всегда хочу их, ну вот так я и встретил его, а зовут его Питер. 

{Технично.}

— Эй. Я _всё_ чётко разложил, мудаки, — прошипел Уэйд. Он рискнул взглянуть на Человека-паука, который внезапно проявил особый интерес к несуществующей нитке на своём костюме. Он выглядел крайне незаинтересованным маленьким рассказом Уэйда. 

{Может быть, ты зря упомянул всех своих жертв?}

[Да, логично.]

— Что ты забыл в доме престарелых? — наконец спросил Паучок. 

[И это то, _что_ он решил спросить?]

{Я, блять, обожаю этого парня.}

— Ой, ну я знаю одну старую леди, которая там живёт. Мы типа друзья, но не совсем. Потому что я её нахрен ненавижу. — Уэйд беспокойно заёрзал и достал из-за пояса маленький нож, принявшись вертеть его в ладони. 

— А как вы познакомились? — посмотрел Паучок на него. Казалось, он заинтересовался этой частью истории; Уэйд окинул его любопытным взглядом. 

— Эм… 

{Не рассказывай ему!}

[Нет, уверен, ему понравится, — голос Белого был полон сарказма. — Расскажи ему, как мы её похитили и держали в заложниках почти десять лет. Уверен, Человек-паук будет полностью на твоей стороне.]

— Необязательно быть такими противными, — пробормотал Уэйд. А потом во весь голос сказал: — Мы, эм… встретились по работе. — По крайней мере, это была правда. — Она… меня наняла. — А это — нет. Но кому какая разница? — А потом она просто не ушла. Она типа была мной одержима, понял? Я как кошачья мята, только для маленьких старушек. 

Паучок рассмеялся, вызвав у Уэйда улыбку. Ему нравилось веселить своего маленького паука.

— Добавь это в своё резюме. 

— О, уже добавил, — кивнул Уэйд. — «Сентиментальный любитель старушек» прямо между «Заклинателем собак» и «Высококвалифицированным преследователем».

Паучок покачал головой, беспомощно смеясь. 

— Какую же ты работу хочешь получить, Красный? — Он быстро поднял ладони, останавливая Уэйда от ответа. — Не важно, не хочу знать. 

{Точно не захочешь!}

[Он уже в курсе, чем мы зарабатываем.]

Человек-паук вдруг схватил и потянул его за руку, повернув ладонью вверх. Уэйд затаил дыхание, а Паучок уже разглядывал его часы, сверяясь со временем. Уэйд тоже перевёл туда взгляд, понимая, что они просидели здесь почти час. 

{Время летит, когда тебе весело!}

[Он сейчас скажет, что ему пора.]

— Мне нужно патрулировать, — сказал Паучок извиняющимся тоном и отпустил руку Уэйда. Оттолкнувшись руками от крыши, он грациозно поднялся на ноги.

[Видишь? Его уже от нас тошнит.]

Уэйд последовал его примеру: засунул сначала нож обратно за пояс, а потом буквально подпрыгнул на ноги.

— Конечно. Добрые жители Нью-Йорка сами себя не спасут, так ведь? — Он принялся раскачивать руками взад-вперёд и перекатываться с мыска на пятку. — Ну, это было весело, Малыш-паучиш. Может быть, как-нибудь повторим, — он постарался не звучать слишком обнадёженно. — Ну, знаешь, если столкнёмся где-нибудь. Ну, не суть. 

Паучок поднял на Уэйда взгляд, неуверенно потирая затылок. Казалось, он что-то обдумывает. 

— Я собирался спросить… Может быть, ты захочешь пойти со мной? 

— С тобой? — Уэйд изумлённо замер. 

{Типа… с его разрешения? А не просто тайно его преследуя, как мы обычно это делаем?}

— Да. Патрулировать, — кивнул Паучок. — Ты уже спас меня дважды, поэтому совершенно очевидно, что мне необходимо прикрытие. 

[Он разрешил нам присоединиться только потому, что чувствует себя обязанным.]

{По крайней мере, он доверяет нам настолько, что не боится повернуться спиной.}

[Ты считаешь, что он нам доверяет? Да он, скорее всего, будет всю ночь на взводе, постоянно оглядываться через плечо и ожидать, когда нас переклинит.]

{Он сам _предложил_ пойти с ним. Он явно видит в нас потенциал.}

[Кто в здравом уме захотел бы взять с собой наёмника, чтобы тот помогал спасать людей? Это тупо.]

{А Паучок не тупой!}

[Вот именно. Значит, у него есть иные причины.]

Жёлтый притих на мгновение, а затем: {Что, если… Он хочет нас изменить?} — в голосе слышалась боль. 

[Хочет нас спасти. Да, это на него очень похоже.]

{Бедный, несчастный Паучок… Нас уже не спасти.}

[Это точно.]

— Дэдпул?

Уэйд моргнул, вдруг осознав, что так и стоял, не шевелясь и глядя на Паучка, пока слушал разговор голосов в своей голове.

— Ой… эм. Прости, о чём бишь мы? А, патруль. Да, конечно. 

Он спокойно мог бы пойти. Даже если это была попытка Паучка сделать его лучше или он зависал с ним из жалости, кто такой Уэйд, чтобы смотреть дарёному коню в зубы? Он собирался провести ещё немного времени со своим любимым маленьким пауком и заодно надрал бы несколько задниц. Это было беспроигрышным вариантом. Даже если в итоге Человек-паук в нём разочаруется.

[Этим всё и закончится.]

{Точно.}

Но сейчас Паучок выглядел счастливым — и это всё, что имело значение. 

— Клёво! Ну, эм… наверное, нам нужно спуститься, — он кивнул на крышу отеля двадцатью этажами ниже. — Мне будет легче услышать что-то не на такой высоте, как сейчас. 

— Как скажешь, Малыш-паучиш. — Уэйд упёрся руками в бёдра. — И не волнуйся, ладно? Я больше никому не позволю запечатлеть нас на компрометирующих фотографиях. Нехорошо это будет для моей репутации, понимаешь? — Он на полном серьёзе сделал бы это для Паучка. А после того, что эта тупая газетёнка написала про них, Уэйд вообще удивлялся, что Человек-паук продолжал с ним тусить, да ещё и звал с собой работать. 

— Не волнуйся об этом, — покачал головой Паучок. — Мне плевать, что думают другие. — Он упёрся рукой в бедро, а другой вновь потёр затылок, глядя в небо. — На самом деле мне показалось забавным то, что они написали в той газете. 

Уэйд изумлённо опустил руки. 

— Забавным? Они написали, что ты начал брать заказы на убийства, а я тебя натаскивал. А потом они задали вопрос, унёс ли я тебя, чтобы наказать за неудачу. 

[Но это действительно звучит смешно.]

{О, хотелось бы мне, чтобы мы унесли его и наказывали всякими разными способами…}

Паучок хихикнул, опуская руку. 

— Ага. Очень иронично. Потому что на самом деле это я тебя натаскиваю, ну, знаешь, патрулировать. — И вдруг добавил низким голосом: — И накажу тебя сегодня, если не будешь слушаться.

Уэйд даже рот раскрыл от удивления, а внезапная волна возбуждения прокатилась по всему телу, ударив прямо в член. 

{Ох… ёбаный… в… рот…}

[…Окей. Признаю, это было горячо], — голос Белого звучал напряжённо. 

Уэйд молчаливо кивнул, задаваясь вопросом, догадывался ли Паучок, какой эффект произвели его слова. Скорее всего, нет. Потому что он весь был такой милый, чистый и невинный. Что делало сказанное им ещё горячее. 

Паучок кивнул тоже и подошёл к краю крыши. 

— Тогда вперёд. 

Уэйд постарался очистить мысли от фантазий о наказании, чтобы ему не мешала кое-какая… анатомическая проблема, пока он будет патрулировать вместе с Паучком. Сверкнув улыбкой, он вытащил крюк-кошку: «Наперегонки?»

Мгновение Человек-паук выглядел озадаченно, а потом рассмеялся. 

— Запросто. Только не плачь, когда я надеру твою задницу, Пул. 

— Конечно-конечно, Паучок. Только вот я уверен, что это твоя милая попка будет надрата. 

— Знаешь что? — Уэйд слышал усмешку в голосе Паучка. — Я дам тебе фору, Дэдпул. Просто из вежливости. 

О, это было даже слишком хорошо. 

— Мне она не нужна, но я ведь не рыцарь, поэтому воспользуюсь, — на этих словах он зацепил крюк за край крыши и пристегнул другой конец верёвки к поясу. Встав спиной к краю, он усмехнулся Паучку. — Увидимся на другой стороне, маленький паук. Смотри не наглотайся моей пыли, пока будешь спускаться, — с этими словами он упал. 

Несколько секунд он просто парил в воздухе, а потом упёрся ногами в стену, задерживая стремительный спуск. Уэйд не хотел расшибиться, даже если это означало, что он выиграет. Потому что тогда ему не удастся пойти патрулировать.

{Святые титьки — смотри!}

Уэйд вовремя поднял взгляд и успел заметить, как Паучок, грациозно спрыгнув с крыши, весь такой гибкий и совершенный, головокружительно устремился вниз.

— Святые угодники, блять. 

{Я, кажется, возбудился.}

[У тебя нет телесной формы, идиот.]

Уэйда больше не заботил какой-то там выигрыш. Он просто хотел бесконечно пялиться на то, как Паучок разрезал воздух своим телом, как самый горячий в мире парашютист. Он сравнялся с Уэйдом за пару секунд, а потом, почти долетев до крыши отеля, выстрелил паутиной в соседнее здание, останавливая падение и воспарив, после с кошачьей грацией приземлился на самый край. 

В сравнении с ним Уэйд, должно быть, выглядел как громоподобный слон, даже несмотря на то, что довольно профессионально остановил спуск, легко отстегнув крюк с пояса и оттолкнувшись ногами от банка, сделал сальто, приземлившись на крыше, недалеко от места, где сидел Паучок, с тихим выдохом. 

— Тебя оштрафовать надо. То, что ты сделал, должно быть внесено в список противозаконных вещей.

Паучок лишь рассмеялся, сладко потянувшись всем телом и глянув вниз на шумную улицу. 

— Нет, серьёзно. Если бы я знал, что ты… 

— Ш-ш, — мягко заткнул его Паучок, склонив голову, показывая, что прислушивался к чему-то. Уэйд захлопнул рот, хоть это и было трудно. 

{Нет, ну ты его видел? Видел, какой он был великолепный?}

[Это… немного впечатлило.]

{Пошёл в жопу! Это самое красивое, что нам посчастливилось видеть за целый год.}

[Даже красивее, чем отмыватель денег? Он был довольно привлекательным. Особенно — раскрашенный в кровавые оттенки.]

{О да… он был великолепен… Но нифига не красивее, чем наш Паучок!}

— Заткнитесь, — прошипел Уэйд. 

Паучок тихо вздохнул и повернулся к западу, приняв свою миленькую позу «я весь такой занятой». 

— За два квартала отсюда грабёж. — Он повернул голову и одарил Уэйда долгим взглядом, заставив его сосредоточиться на своих следующих весомых словах. — Никаких. Убийств. Сможешь без этого обойтись? — спросил он очень серьёзно, но не злобно. 

[Видал? Я так и знал: пытается нас спасти.]

{Или _их_ спасти…}

Уэйд сжал руки в кулаки. 

— Сделаю всё возможное, малыш. Только ради тебя — никакого умерщвления. 

Человек-паук замер, глядя на Уэйда так, будто хотел сказать что-то ещё, но молчание затянулось. 

{…но только на сегодня, да? То есть, я имею в виду, не то чтобы мы перестанем убивать людей вообще.}

Уэйд откашлялся, разбивая заклятие, которое заставляло Паучка молчаливо пялиться. Молодой герой отвёл взгляд, Уэйд отвернулся, бормоча: 

— Конечно, идиот. Мы ведь должны и дела делать. 

— Пойдём, — так тихо сказал Паучок, что Уэйд едва расслышал его. Потом он подошёл к самому краю крыши и протянул Дэдпулу руку. Уэйд уставился на его ладонь так, будто Человек-паук предложил подбросить его на Марс. 

— Эм… как ты себе это представляешь? Я вешу гораздо больше тебя. — Он не успел ещё закончить предложение, когда вспомнил, с какой лёгкостью маленький паук ранее поднял его на крышу банка.

Паучок вздохнул, и Уэйд практически увидел, как тот закатил глаза. 

— Я просто подброшу тебя до земли, Пул. Не заводись. 

— Но я люблю заводиться. — Он шагнул вперёд, подавив дрожь, когда вложил руку в маленькую, почти детскую ладонь Паучка. 

— Тогда, полагаю, тебе придётся ненадолго подавить свои порывы.

[Дело говорит…]

{Мы можем сделать это для тебя-я-я-я-я, Паучья Детка!}

Человек-паук выстрелил паутиной. Уэйд проследил за тем, как она прилипла к зданию на той стороне улицы, и был совсем не готов, когда Паучок без предупреждения сделал шаг в пустоту, утягивая Уэйда за собой. 

Они падали, крепко держась за руки; порывы прохладного ночного воздуха, просачивающегося через маску, заставляли кожу покрываться мурашками. Затем паутина натянулась, их свободное падение сменилось гладкой, сводящей живот дугой. Когда Паучок качнул их обоих в нескольких дюймах от оживлённой дороги, ноги Уэйда практически доставали до машинных крыш. А потом они скользнули в тёмный переулок, и Паучок отпустил его руку, роняя Уэйда на землю, и сам приземлился рядом. 

Уэйд перевёл дыхание. 

{Ого себе.}

— Да уж. Вау. Если б я умел летать так же, как и ты, Малыш-паучиш, не уверен, что когда-нибудь вообще спустился бы на грешную землю. 

Человек-паук коротко улыбнулся ему под маской. 

— Это даже серьёзным полетом нельзя назвать, Красный. — Он вдруг резко повернул голову вбок, слушая что-то. Когда он снова заговорил, голос был серьёзным. — Идём. Они уходят. — Не дождавшись ответа, он сорвался на бег. 

Уэйд последовал без промедления, проверяя на ходу катаны и пушки. Они свернули влево и побежали по пустому тротуару. 

{Чёрт, а паук-то быстрый! Только посмотри на него!}

[Забавно было бы попытаться поймать его…]

— Не сегодня, — прорычал Уэйд, взгляд его переместился на великолепную попку Паучка, который опережал его на пару шагов. 

{Бля, глянь только на эту попку… Как думаешь, он поддаётся нам, чтобы мы не отставали? Готов спорить: если б нас не было, он летел бы на паутине или бежал по крышам.}

[Мы тоже так умеем. Глупый паук нас недооценивает.]

Даже Жёлтый был этим раздражен: {Позже мы можем показать ему наш набор навыков…}

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул, раздражаясь, в свою очередь, чувствительности голосов. Чёрт, даже хорошо, что Паучок недооценивал Дэдпула, ведь тогда ему пришлось бы дольше догонять, насколько тот на самом деле беспощадный профессиональный убийца. Они завернули за очередной угол и пролетели на всех парах мимо магазина с разбитой витриной; сигнализация выла в и без того шумной нью-йоркской ночи. Они пробежали почти квартал, прежде чем настигли грабителей: троих парней с рюкзаками (скорее всего, полными денег и алкоголя). Они пытались скрыться в переулке. 

Паучок выстрелил паутиной, поймав ближайшего за ноги. Тот резко упал, удивлённо вскрикнув. Уэйд потянулся к оружию на боку, когда двое остановились и развернулись к герою с наёмником. 

{Никаких пушек!} — напомнил Жёлтый. 

— Точно. — Уэйд вынул катаны, резко взмахнув ими вкруговую, когда они с Паучком замедлились. Он усмехнулся, когда они остановились и уставились на грабителей, а те — на них. Уэйд ощущал волнение и был почти убеждён, что видел сейчас какую-то галлюцинацию о том, что он стоял рядом с Человеком-пауком, готовый бороться с преступностью. 

— Вас что, мамочка не учила не трогать чужие вещи? — начал Паучок со свойственной ему остроумной насмешки. Уэйд подумал, что уже умер и отправился на небеса. 

— А твоя не учила тебя не совать нос в чужие дела? — огрызнулся один из грабителей, доставая из-за пазухи нож.

{Оу, умник.}

— Умно, — ответил Паучок, тут же залепив рот говорившему. Парень попытался отодрать паутину, дико глядя на них, когда понял, что у него ничего не выходит.

[Надо бы разрезать паутину, идиот. Ведь у тебя есть ёбаный нож.]

Но Паучок не дал шанса догадаться об этом. Он притянул к себе нож, а потом опутал его ноги и руки так, что тому ничего больше не оставалось, как упасть на землю, извиваясь словно гусеница. 

— Блять, да! — весело воскликнул Уэйд, победно вскинув катану. Увидев, что случилось с его друзьями, третий явно испугался. Он принял оборонительную позицию и с отчаянием достал пистолет, направив его на Человека-паука. Дуло тряслось. 

[Ой, да ладно. Кто из нас двоих тут самый опасный?]

{Он, возможно, не знает, кто мы.}

[Узнает…]

Улыбка Уэйда превратилась в усмешку. Почему они всегда пытались застрелить Человека-паука? Парень был святым. 

— Не круто, — холодно сказал Уэйд. А потом резко подался вперёд, взмахнув катаной и отрубая кисть мужика. Рука с зажатым в ней пистолетом упала на землю; сначала воцарилась тишина, а потом раздался вопль. 

— Бля, Дэдпул! — Уэйд повернулся к Человеку-пауку. Тот наклонился, срывая футболку с первого грабителя и обматывая её вокруг кровоточащего обрубка третьего. 

— Что? — совершенно сбитый с толку, спросил Уэйд.

{Почему он злится? Мы не убивали его!}

Паучок залез в карман к орущему мужику и набрал 911. 

— Прижимай, пока не приедет скорая, ладно? — приказал он, ожидая, когда дрожащий хнычущий чувак послушается и пережмёт культю. Потом Паучок отступил. — Пойдём, — почти прорычал он, обращаясь к Уэйду, утягивая его с собой за угол и направляясь к пожарной лестнице. 

Уэйд последовал за ним, на ходу вытирая и убирая катаны в ножны, всё ещё в полном непонимании. Когда они забрались на третий лестничный пролёт, Паучок резко развернулся и уставился на Уэйда. 

— Ты не можешь просто так _отрезать людские конечности_, Дэдпул!

— Но я же его не убил, — нахмурился Уэйд. — И у него был пистолет! Ты ненавидишь пистолеты!

Эти слова, казалось, немного остудили пыл Паучка; он мгновение молчаливо таращился на Уэйда, а потом ответил: 

— Ну, да… Но… Я могу заняться пистолетами, о’кей? Никому не обязательно терять руки. — Он притих, задумчиво глядя в сторону. — Слушай, ты… хорошо справился.

Уэйд усмехнулся. 

— Совершенно очевидно, что нет… 

[Я всё ещё не вижу никакой проблемы.]

{Я тоже.}

Паучок покачал головой. 

— Нет, правда. Я просто недостаточно ясно выразился. Я пытаюсь останавливать преступников, применяя как можно меньше силы. Поэтому никто не получает необратимых увечий, понимаешь?

Уэйд медленно кивнул, хоть и не понимал, почему Паучок так поступал. 

— Понял: никаких необратимых увечий. 

[Подытожим: никаких ударов по голове, никаких сломанных шей, позвоночников и бёдер. И никаких отрубленных конечностей.]

{Но это так ску-у-у-у-учно!} — проскулил Жёлтый. 

— Именно так. — Человек-паук легко ударил Дэдпула в плечо; Уэйд почувствовал, как улучшалось настроение. — Хочешь ещё раз попробовать? 

— Не то слово, Паучок, — кивнул Уэйд. — Веди. 

Человек-паук шагнул к краю пролёта пожарной лестницы, на ходу коснувшись его руки, и вновь прислушался. Уэйд стоял, не смея пошевелиться, едва ли дыша, чтобы дать Паучку сосредоточиться.

Через пару минут герой напрягся.

— Идём, — это было всё, что он сказал, сразу схватившись за перила, и, скользнув вниз, приземлился на корточки на асфальте. Уэйд последовал за ним, только сделал перекат, когда оказался на земле, чтобы не растянуть себе ничего. Паучок уже побежал, поэтому Уилсон устремился следом. Он заставил себя бежать быстрее, чтобы догнать его, но даже несмотря на то, что он был гораздо выше, не смог значительно сократить расстояние. 

[Похоже, нам придётся проявить всю свою изобретательность, когда надумаем начать ловить его.]

На этот раз они пробежали три-четыре квартала, что было довольно большим расстоянием. Уэйд дышал немного сбито, когда они остановились на углу здания у заброшенного пустыря. Единственной машиной, стоявшей там, была большая чёрная Шеви Тахо, в которую двое мужчин затаскивали бессознательную женщину. Недалеко от них третий боролся с маленькой девочкой около восьми лет от роду на вид, она изворачивалась, пиналась, кричала и плакала. 

У Уэйда всё внутри упало, зрение застлала красная пелена. 

{Убей их.}

Уэйд шагнул вперёд, опуская руки на свои любимые пистолеты, но заколебался, вспоминая, с кем именно пришел сюда. 

[Да не важно, _убей их_.]

А потом Паучок пронёсся мимо него — смазанное красно-синее пятно на периферии зрения — и налетел на того, кто пытался затащить женщину на заднее сидение, весь — воплощение справедливости. 

Уэйд захлопнул рот и обратил внимание на того мудака, который плохо обращался с маленькой девочкой. Руки дёрнулись к катанам, но он остановил себя. Если он обнажит лезвия, этому недоумку не пережить сегодняшнюю ночь.

Поэтому он решил идти с голыми руками. Он так быстро схватил этого парня за горло, что тот даже не понял, что произошло. Уэйд с силой бросил его на землю. Коленом он упёрся в живот негодяю, беспощадно давя всем весом; тот издал задыхающийся, болезненный стон, и Уэйд ударил его в лицо. 

{Давай ещё.}

[Забей его до смерти.]

{Он это заслужил.}

Уэйд стиснул зубы, ударив ещё. И ещё раз. 

А потом остановился. 

{Продолжай!} — зашипел недовольно Жёлтый, когда Уэйд оставил почти потерявшего сознание негодяя, поворачиваясь к сидящей на земле девочке. Она прижимала колени к груди, зарывшись в них лицом. 

Уэйд присел перед ней на колено, грудь разрывала нежданная жалость. 

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал он, осторожно погладив её по спине. — Теперь ты в безопасности, — она подняла к нему красное, заплаканное лицо, Уэйд тяжело сглотнул. — Человек-паук пришёл, чтобы тебя спасти. 

— Т-ты Человек-паук? — спросила она слабым, дрожащим голосом. 

Уэйд тихо засмеялся. 

— Нет, милая. Вон он. — Он повернул голову и кивнул на Паучка, который уже достал женщину из машины и нёс её на руках, будто она нисколько не весила. Третий преступник уже был опутан паутиной и лежал у его ног. У всех на лицах виднелись следы жестоких побоев. 

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептала девочка; Уэйд шокированно уставился на неё, когда она уткнулась лицом в его грудь, обняв. 

— Ох. 

{Что-то новенькое.}

— Эм… не за что, сладкая. — Он посмотрел на Человека-паука, который подошёл к ним и уже укладывал женщину рядом с девочкой. 

— Это твоя мамочка? — спросил он мягко и успокаивающе. Девочка молчаливо кивнула, не отрываясь от Уэйда. — С ней всё будет хорошо, не переживай. — Паучок достал телефон, который, очевидно, взял у одного из преступников. — Я сейчас вызову полицию, они приедут и позаботятся о вас, хорошо? 

Он набрал номер, тихо сказал пару слов в трубку и положил телефон на землю рядом с девочкой. 

— Нам пора идти, но мы будем недалеко, ладно? Мы убедимся, что помощь к вам приехала. — Паучок поднялся на ноги, и Уэйд собирался последовать его примеру, но девочка неожиданно вцепилась в него сильнее. 

— Не оставляйте меня! — захныкала она. Уэйд подумал, что сердце его сейчас выскочит из груди. 

— Не волнуйся, милая, не оставлю. Буду стоять рядом, пока они не приедут, хорошо? — Он обнял девочку, позволяя ей прижаться сильнее, и взглянул на Паучка. — Иди. Я буду в норме. Я, ах… Увидимся завтра вечером, ладно? 

Человек-паук уставился на него, удивление читалось даже в его позе. 

— Я ничего плохого не сделаю… — нахмурился он, глянув вниз. — Просто побуду с ней, пока полиция не приедет, а потом тихо ускользну. 

Паучок откашлялся. 

— Нет, эм… Всё нормально. Очень мило с твоей стороны. 

Уэйд донельзя удивлённо взглянул на Паучка. 

{Паучок считает нас добрыми?}

[Это почти болезненно мило…]

Паучок слегка кивнул, отступая на шаг. 

— Да. Ты хорошо справился, Красный. Я, эм… Увидимся завтра. — Он прекрасно знал — так же как и Уэйд, — что полиция просто так не отпустит Дэдпула: они вцепятся в него ястребиной хваткой, будут следить за каждым шагом, поэтому Человеку-пауку будет небезопасно встречаться с ним сегодня же вечером. 

В потрясённой тишине Уэйд наблюдал за тем, как Паучок повернулся к нему спиной и, выстрелив паутиной, улетел, скрывшись в ночи, словно грациозный акробат. 

{Мы хорошо справились}, — благоговейно сказал Жёлтый.

[Боже… это просто отвратительно.]

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, глядя вниз на девочку, которая прятала лицо где-то в районе его рёбер.

— Нет… это замечательно.

Он ждал до тех пор, пока не услышал полицейские сирены. Когда он попытался отстранить её, девчушка прилипла к нему, словно клей, поэтому ему пришлось покорно ждать, когда полиция их окружит, сверкая сиренами. Он оставался спокойным, когда они направили на него оружие, сохранял спокойствие, когда осторожно оторвал от себя девочку и с поднятыми руками пошёл по направлению к машинам. 

Он по-прежнему был спокоен, когда увернулся от неуклюжей попытки полиции его схватить, и убежал, скрывшись в ночи, совершенно не желая сегодня часами отпиливать себе руки, если бы они пожелали сковать их за спиной наручниками. Закончил он бежать, только когда достиг своей квартиры на Таймс-сквер. Уэйд всё ещё не верил в то, что сегодня случилось.

{Сегодня было просто _охуенно_.}

— Я запрыгну в этот поезд, — пробормотал Уэйд, обрушиваясь на диван, внезапно ощутив жуткую усталость.

[Не привыкай, — грубо обрубил Белый. — Надолго вас не хватит. И мы все это знаем.]

{Ой, да заткнись. Неужели хоть одну ночь мы не можем просто побыть счастливыми?}

Белый молча злился.

{Ой! Знаю, что сделает этот вечер ещё лучше!}

Уэйд ухмыльнулся, думая о том же самом. Заодно он проверит, настоящий ли номер. Он достал телефон и быстро набрал сообщение.

**хэээээээй.**

[Шикарно.]

Уэйд смотрел на телефон пару минут, весь в ожидании. Спустя ещё некоторое время он вздохнул, сдавшись, и уже собирался было засунуть трубку куда подальше, когда она вдруг завибрировала в ладони. 

**Кто это?**

**уэйд уинстон уилсон а ты кто?**

Прошла ещё минута, когда телефон вновь засветился. 

**Питер. Я дал тебе свой номер, помнишь?**

{Так он настоящий!!! Он правда дал нам свой номер!}

Уэйд ухмыльнулся. Он быстро вбил номер в контакты под именем «Прелестный Паркер», а потом написал ответ. 

**ещё бы!  
чё делаешь, Пит? **

**…Сплю?**

Уэйд повернул руку и взглянул на свои часы с Хэлло Китти. Была половина второго ночи. 

[Ему, наверное, завтра в школу.]

**поэтому ответил на моё первое смс только спустя 5 мин? так долго просыпался?**

Спустя ещё одну долгую минуту ему пришёл ответ: 

**Я уже засыпал. Просто проверил телефон последний раз.**

Уэйд тихо заржал.

**поймал-поймал… ты «уже засыпал»  
не боись, я никому не скажу, что ты играл со своей палочкой, поттер  
я вот частенько практикуюсь в чарах**

{О боже мой! Это так мило! Готов поспорить, у него прекрасный…}

— Заткнись.

**О, Господи. Я этим не занимался.**

**конечно…**

Прошла ещё минута, и Уэйд уже было заволновался, что отпугнул пацана. 

[А какой реакции ты ждал, разговаривая с ним подобным образом?]

**Есть какая-то причина, почему ты набрал мне так поздно?**

{Ауч. Вот и показались коготки.}

Уэйд нахмурился.

**верно, сорян. я разбудил твою тётю?**

**Нет, всё в порядке. Просто интересно, почему именно сейчас.**

**просто хотел поздороваться  
** а теперь спи  
сладких, питер 

**Спокойной ночи, Уэйд.**

{Оу-у-у-у-у-у!}

Уэйд долго смотрел на последнее сообщение, расплывшись в широкой глупой улыбке.

[О, господи… Ты просто, блять, безнадёжен.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни #1 Crush — Garbage: «I Would Sell My Soul for Something Pure and True, Someone Like You»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ Girlfriend — Avril Lavigne («{Эй, эй! Я знаю, что нравлюсь тебе!} [Нет уж, так не пойдет!] {Я знаю, ведь это не тайна!} Эй, эй! Ты, ты! Я хочу стать твоей девушкой!»).  
_______________________________  
² Ганс Грубер — антагонист в фильме «Крепкий орешек». В конце фильма Грубер вываливается из окна вместе с Холли. Джон отцепляет Ганса, и тот падает с 30 этажа.


	7. Задержи рассвет

**Питер**

― Да ёбаный в рот… ― пробормотал себе под нос Питер, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале, а конкретнее ― на беспорядок на голове, которую никак нельзя было привести в приличный вид: волосы просто торчали в разные стороны.

Последний раз взглянув на себя в зеркало, он тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся. Сегодня он надел красный свитер и смотрелся в нём так, будто слишком уж старался выглядеть хорошо, но Питеру не хотелось надевать растянутую старую футболку с принтом задротской научной шутки. Джинсы вроде сидели неплохо ― не сказать, чтобы совсем уж хорошо, ― а его замызганные кеды были всей обувью, которая у него была… так что ничего тут уже было не поделать. Что есть, то есть.

Он постарался выкинуть из головы всю неуверенность и вышел из ванной, направившись к выходу и на ходу проверяя карманы. Телефон, бумажник (в котором было всего-то десять долларов) и ключи. Что ж, он готов. На секунду зависнув, Питер задумчиво уставился на скейтборд, решая, брать его с собой или не стоит. В конечном итоге он решил оставить его дома. Питер не хотел выглядеть бо́льшим ребёнком, чем был. Последний раз нервно вздохнув, Паркер распахнул парадную дверь и вышел в тусклый коридор, заперев за собой замок. 

Сегодня был четверг. Если быть точным ― вечер четверга. Питер наконец соизволил взять себя в руки и решить проблему, возникшую между ним и двумя самыми дорогими ему людьми, которых он избегал всю неделю. Да, вы не ослышались: Паркер вёл себя как последний трус. Он едва ли поднимал на ЭмДжей взгляд, в обеды прятался в пустых классах, а в конце дня выскакивал из школы и бежал домой сломя голову, будто малыш, стеснявшийся встретиться с объектом своей влюблённости. 

Вполне возможно, что Питер и был им. К сожалению, школьная жизнь была просто адом на земле, и он с содроганием представлял, что, должно быть, о нём думали ЭмДжей и Гарри. Даже Нед что-то подозревал и постоянно настаивал на том, чтобы Питер забил и уже пригласил ЭмДжей на свидание наконец. Нед был не в теме произошедшего, как, должно быть, полагал, но Питер не спешил его просвещать по этому поводу. Он обязательно всё объяснит своему другу, когда сам поймёт для себя кое-что. 

До сих пор неделя была адской смесью страданий, тупости и головокружительного веселья. Потому что чем хуже всё было у Питера с друзьями, тем больше он отрывался с Дэдпулом. Уэйд Уилсон… Глупый Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон. С его очаровательно глупыми попытками следовать правилам, установленным Человеком-пауком, и ох уж эти дурацкие пошлые СМС от него. И его дурацкая невероятная способность занимать собой все мысли Питера, в то время как он пытался думать о более важных вещах. Например, о работе. Или о школе. 

И работа, и школа пока надирали Питеру задницу. («Аппетитную задницу», как назвал её прошлой ночью Дэдпул, не обращая внимания на то, как смутил этим Человека-паука, ужасно краснеющего под маской.) В дополнение к групповому проекту и заданиям по двум самым сложным предметам Питеру прибавили обязанностей на работе. Что было на самом деле круто, ведь его как бы повысили (если вообще можно повысить стажёра-школьника, работа которого не оплачивалась). Эти дополнительные обязанности сбили ему весь режим. Очень редко в последние дни ему удавалось сделать все домашние задания, а на днях он уснул на испанском и получил за это взбучку. Было не слишком приятно. Поэтому Питер сделал то, что должен был, ― взял выходной от Человека-паука. В последнюю очередь он отказался бы именно от этих своих обязанностей, но так было нужно. Ведь он не мог бросить работу в Оскорп или начать прогуливать школу. А если б хоть ещё одну ночь не поспал, то точно свалился бы замертво. 

И поэтому сейчас он должен был отдыхать, верно? Использовать единственный выходной, чтобы как следует выспаться, не так ли? Не так. Питер должен был решить кое-какой зудящий жирный вопрос с Гарри, пока его башка не взорвалась нахрен, поэтому собирался использовать эту ночь, чтобы принять для себя решение раз и навсегда.

По поводу Гарри Питер не чувствовал однозначности, поэтому решил идти проверенным путём ― рассуждать логически. Первым делом он написал список из вещей, которые знал наверняка. 

Первое: он никогда не думал о Гарри ― или любом другом парне ― в романтическом или сексуальном контексте.

Второе: он думал подобным образом лишь о девушках.

Третье: он не почувствовал ничего, кроме смущения, когда Мэри Джейн его поцеловала. Однако когда Гарри поцеловал его, Питер определённо кое-что ощутил… 

И здесь уже начинались трудности. Он испытал так много вещей разом, что не мог вычленить самого важного. Питер был ошеломлён, потрясён и окутан страхом потерять друга, если отвергнет его так же, как и ЭмДжей. Но, пусть Питеру и досадно было это признавать, ему понравилось. Поцелуй был на самом деле… приятным. Он никогда бы не подумал, что губы Гарри такие мягкие, а прикосновения могут быть такими осторожными. Одна лишь мысль об этом заставляла всё тело Питера пылать, что ко всему прочему невероятно смущало. Это наводило лишь на одну мысль: его привлекал Гарри Осборн. И что подтверждало эту гипотезу ― как только Питер думал о том, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать Гарри, то сразу начинал нервничать и его всего бросало в жар. То же самое он ощущал, когда ЭмДжей взяла его за руку, когда он только перевёлся в среднюю школу (в то время он был в неё влюблен).

Значило ли это, что теперь он влюблён в Гарри?

Возможно. Но пока не понял наверняка, он должен был проверить ещё кое-что: нравятся ли ему парни в принципе? Мужчины. Члены. Он никогда раньше не задумывался о своей сексуальной ориентации. Не потому, что избегал этой темы, а просто потому, что мысли его были сосредоточены на других вещах последнюю пару лет. Например, таких как получение хороших оценок, которые помогли ему в дальнейшем попасть в лучшую среднюю школу города, потом была смерть дяди Бена, а потом появился Человек-паук. И именно это в значительной степени, хм… подвело итог жизни Питера, а ведь он только достиг фазы полового созревания. Поэтому теперь он остался наедине с огромным количеством нерешённых вопросов, которые требовали ответа, иначе он так и не перестал бы чувствовать себя… отставшим от жизни. Как будто это был очередной тест, к которому он должен был подготовиться, но совершенно о нём забыл, и теперь тот маячил прямо на горизонте, а Питер абсолютно не рассчитывал его сдать. 

Поэтому Паркер решил приступить к тому, что получалось у него чуть хуже, чем логические рассуждения, но по-прежнему хорошо. К исследованию. 

Вернувшись в тот день с работы, Питер сел за свой новый ноутбук. Он впервые за всё время со дня рождения использовал его, ведь до этого ощущал настолько сильную вину, что даже не распечатывал коробку. Но у него появилась веская причина им воспользоваться. На самом деле он делал это ради Гарри. Паркер чувствовал, что для исследования ему понадобится более мощное железо, чем старый компьютер, если он, конечно, хотел управиться быстрее следующего столетия.

Начать он решил с простого. Google знает всё, верно? Поэтому Питер спросил поисковик: как понять, что ты гей? Результаты не сильно-то помогли. Он очень много думал о Гарри… но и о других вещах он также много размышлял. Например, о Дэдпуле. Питеру нравилось, когда Гарри касался его, и, эм, ему нравилось представлять, как они целуются. Но он не тосковал по Гарри, когда они не проводили время вместе. Он фактически избегал его уже три дня подряд. И ещё ему не снились… ну… те самые сны, где они с Гарри… или с кем бы то ни было ещё. 

Именно поэтому Питер решил пойти другим путём. Возможно, если мысли о поцелуях с другими парнями были б ему приятны, тогда он понял бы, что ему в принципе нравятся мужчины, а не конкретно Гарри. Поэтому он напечатал «целующиеся парни» и перешёл в раздел видео. 

И, ох, это была очень плохая идея. То, что нашёл ему Google, было далеко от понятия «невинные школьные поцелуи», которые рисовал в воображении Питер, когда вбивал это в поиск. Парни на видео были гораздо более обнажены, чем рассчитывал Паркер, и занимались они не только поцелуями. С этой странички Питер очень быстро ушёл. Ну, может, через пару минут, когда образы уже запечатлелись в его мозгу. 

Питеру совершенно точно нужно было что-то ещё. Что-то, что совершенно ясно дало бы ему понять, нравятся ему парни или он чувствует что-то к Гарри только из-за их дружбы. Ему нужен был настоящий опыт. Поэтому он, стиснув зубы, вновь обратился к поисковику. Идею с приложениями для знакомств он сразу отмёл, потому что не хотел закончить жизнь разрезанным на кусочки в какой-нибудь канаве на окраине Квинса. Питеру нужно было пойти куда-то, где он мог бы флиртовать без опасения зайти слишком далеко. И туда, где люди адекватно воспримут его подкаты (какими бы неловкими они ни были), чтобы наверняка понять, нужно ли ему чужое внимание. 

Питеру необходимо было посетить гей-бар. 

Вот так он и оказался здесь, идущий в девять часов вечера по тёмным улочкам Квинса. Он чертовски нервничал, но храбрился, решив хотя бы по этому поводу не истерить. Питер выбрал ближайший подходящий бар в Google Maps, чтобы свалить оттуда как можно быстрее, если что-то пойдёт не так. Тётя Мэй сегодня работала в вечернюю смену и не должна была вернуться раньше полуночи, поэтому Питеру хватило бы времени всё для себя выяснить. По крайней мере, он надеялся на это, ведь понятия не имел, что его ждёт. 

Понадобилось всего пятнадцать минут, чтобы дойти до нужного места. Ночной воздух пронизывал холодом, несмотря на то, что днём было довольно тепло и солнечно. Питер порадовался, что надел свитер, даже если и выглядел в нём глупо. Остановившись напротив нужного здания, Питер уставился на дверь, сунув руки в карманы. 

Должно быть, это какая-то ошибка. Посмотрев по сторонам, даже повернувшись вокруг своей оси, Питер признал, что это был единственный бар в округе. Он уставился на грязную неоновую табличку, пытаясь разобрать надпись на ней своим более чем идеальным зрением. М-да… На табличке определённо горело название «Задний борт», пусть и несколько букв зловеще мерцали. Фасад здания казался заброшенным. Питеру оставалось только надеяться, что внутри всё будет выглядеть менее печально. 

На долю секунды внутри промелькнуло желание развернуться и пойти домой. А потом Питер вспомнил, что на протяжении вот уже нескольких дней вёл себя как жалкий трус, и именно сейчас настало время сжать зубы и принять всё как мужчина. Или… какой там ещё двойной пошлый смысл подходил под эту ситуацию?

Глубоко вздохнув, Питер пересёк улицу. 

― Бояться нечего, ― сказал он себе под нос.

Занеся ладонь над дверной ручкой, он замер, старательно прогоняя зудящее чувство беспокойства в затылке. Однако паучье чутьё не подводило, поэтому Питер просто схватил замызганную ручку и повернул её, потянув на себя дверь и мысленно подобравшись, готовый ко всему, что могло ожидать его внутри. 

Всё оказалось… не так, как он себе представлял, ― это уж точно. Освещение было тусклым, но не слишком тёмным. Вместо провокационно одетых танцующих парней Питер увидел нескольких мужчин среднего возраста. Кто-то играл в бильярд, а кое-кто сидел за стандартно выглядящей барной стойкой из красного дерева. Как только Питер перешагнул порог, его окутал запах сигарет и дешёвого алкоголя, где-то на фоне играл рок. Всё это было немного чересчур для его обострённых чувств. Как только дверь бухнула за спиной, каждый повернулся в его сторону, с десяток глаз точно принялись оглядывать его с ног до головы, оценивая новичка.

И вновь Питер почувствовал сильнейшее желание развернуться и не оглядываясь умчаться домой. Но в очередной раз он напомнил себе, что и так вёл себя как ссыкло, поэтому заставил себя идти вперёд, шаг за шагом приближаясь к бару, неотрывно глядя на свободный стул. Добравшись до места, он сел, сложив руки на полированной поверхности, и прислушался, вернулись ли мужчины к прерванным занятиям и разговорам. Глубоко вздохнув, Питер немного расслабился, подняв глаза на меню, висевшее на стене. Живот всё ещё сводило.

Вдруг в поле его зрения появился мужчина лет тридцати-сорока на вид, с карими глазами, сверкающими из-под неряшливо обрезанной чёлки. 

― Чем тебя угостить, пацан?

Питер неуверенно моргнул, уставившись на бармена, ещё не решив, что будет. Только сейчас с запозданием он понял, что было бы глупо и невежливо сидеть за барной стойкой, ничего не заказав. 

― Эм… ― Он вновь перевёл взор на меню, но в нём не было ни одного безалкогольного напитка. ― У вас есть кола? ― Бармен кивнул; по выражению его лица было ясно, что он был невероятно потрясён тем, что Питер вообще к ним зашёл. ― Хорошо, тогда, м-м-м… я буду её. Колу. Пожалуйста. 

― Получишь свою колу, ― пробормотал бармен, развернувшись к маленькому холодильнику и зарывшись в нём. Питер потянулся к карману за бумажником, но не успел его вытащить ― крупный мужчина приземлился рядом с ним на пустой стул. 

― Я заплачу, ― сказал тот, бросив на стойку пятидолларовую купюру и улыбнувшись Питеру. 

Паркер поднял глаза, подавив порыв отодвинуться подальше, когда посмотрел в лицо мужчине, которому по меньшей мере было лет пятьдесят. Водянистые голубые глаза голодно оглядывали Питера. 

― Оу, эм… Нет, всё в порядке. Я собирался… 

― Чепуха, ― перебил он Питера, явно не принимая его неуверенный тон и колебания за серьёзный отказ. ― Позволь купить тебе выпить. 

― Э-э…

Блять. Питер явно неверно оценил обстановку. Он должен был уйти, как только понял, что это за место, но так сосредоточился на своей цели, что игнорировал всё остальное. А теперь он застрял здесь… По-видимому, став жертвой приставаний старпёра. 

Мужика, о котором Питер сейчас думал, видимо, никак не смущали его отказы. Он взял у бармена колу и протянул её Питеру, который принял банку только потому, что не знал, что ещё ему делать и как правильно себя повести. 

― Итак… Что такая милая мордашка забыла в этой дыре? 

Питер испытал бы облегчение ― весь его вид говорил о том, что ему тут не место, ― если б не попытки этого мужика его подцепить. 

― Ничего. На самом деле я… 

Ему не дали закончить. Очередной мужик подошёл с другой стороны от Питера, встав настолько близко, что тот даже через клетчатую рубашку почувствовал жар его тела и наполненное парами алкоголя дыхание. Какого-то крепкого алкоголя. Похожего на виски, которое пил когда-то дядя Бен. 

― Перестань донимать его, Клинт. Разве не видишь? Он сюда явно не к тебе пришёл. 

Питер застыл, услышав суровый бруклинский говор за спиной. Прежде чем повернуться к новому действующему лицу, он успел оценить потемневшее лицо Клинта. Его новый ухажёр хоть и был явно моложе, но всё ещё не тем, кого искал Питер. Даже не близко. Его аккуратная борода и взъерошенные тёмные волосы пропахли сигаретами, а маслянистые глазки смотрели остро и опасно. Он был как минимум на пару сантиметров выше Питера и, несомненно, более накачанным. Паркер тяжело сглотнул, мысленно панически ища в памяти наиболее подходящую реплику, которая помогла бы ему без последствий покинуть это место. 

― Ой, да ладно тебе, Дэррил. Я ведь первым сюда подошёл, ― нервно ответил Клинт, явно готовый сдаться без боя. Именно это вызвало у Питера приступ мурашек и дурное предчувствие. И это могло стать его шансом сбежать. 

― Эм, на самом деле я собирался… ― Он замолчал, почувствовав, как Дэррил положил руку ему на плечо. 

― Забудь, детка. Не позволяй этой старой говядине спугнуть тебя.

У Питера совершенно пересохло во рту, когда Клинт просто молча отодвинулся от барной стойки и пошёл прочь, к бильярдному столу. Оставляя Питера с Дэррилом наедине. Питер поднял глаза на бармена, стараясь поймать его взгляд, но тот с самого начала старательно их игнорировал, отвернувшись и делая вид, что очень занят полировкой стаканов. Дэррил приобнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, Питер подавил испуганный писк. 

― Бог ты мой, а ты стесняшка, да?

Питер молчаливо покачал головой, опустив глаза в пол и ожидая момента, чтобы свалить. Нахуй. Отсюда. 

― Оу, какая же ты милая маленькая красотуля.

Это стало последней каплей. Питер откашлялся и осторожно, но уверенно поднырнул под рукой мужчины, уходя от прикосновения и слезая со стула. 

― Я ухожу. 

Он надеялся, что голос звучал спокойно, сердце же долбилось о рёбра с невероятной скоростью. Питер развернулся и зашагал к двери, оставив напиток сиротливо стоять на стойке. 

Однако Дэррил пошёл следом, почти сразу положив мозолистую руку на шею Питера и совершенно игнорируя то, как тот напрягся от прикосновения. 

― Ладно тебе, детка… Не веди себя так. Мы ведь только начали знакомиться. 

Питер вновь вывернулся из-под руки мужчины и, не отрывая взгляда от двери, последовал к ней. Он уже был на полпути к свободе. 

― Нет, мне нужно идти, ― всё же пробормотал Паркер. 

Оставалось ещё совсем чуть-чуть, какая-то пара шагов, когда Дэррил оказался перед ним, загородив выход. Питер нахмурился, вынужденно остановившись. Ему не хотелось с боем прорываться к свободе, но если его вынудят… 

― Вы только поглядите, парни. ― Питер удивлённо моргнул, когда его поклонник обратился к посетителям. ― Наш новичок уже уходит. 

Питер неловко огляделся, замечая прикованное к нему всеобщее внимание и прислушавшись к шёпоткам, прошедшим по бару. Мужчин было около одиннадцати. С барменом ― двенадцать. Шансы у него были невелики, но всё же Питер мог бы с ними справиться, если б его вынудили. 

― Мы его отпустим?

Посетители закачали головами, со всех сторон стало раздаваться «нет» и «не-а». Дэррил шагнул к Питеру, глядя на него как удав на кролика. Паркер невольно попятился. Паучье чутьё покалывало вдоль позвоночника всё тревожнее.

― Слышал когда-нибудь про мотель «Калифорния», парень? ― Питер сжал челюсти, но кивнул. Лучше было подыграть в этой ситуации. Возможно, если ему удастся дождаться нужного момента, он сможет выскользнуть отсюда без особых проблем. Дэррил расплылся в усмешке. ― Очень хорошо, тогда добро пожаловать. Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится. 

Несколько мужчин тихо хихикнули. 

― Ты собираешься делиться, Дэррил? ― спросил какой-то неотёсанный мужик, прислонившись бедром к бильярдному столу и небрежно поигрывающий кием. 

Дэррил вновь усмехнулся, медленно подходя к Питеру, пока не обнял его локтём за шею. Питер его не останавливал. Пока что. 

― Возможно, если будете вести себя прилично. ― Эта фраза вызвала из «зала» ещё парочку смешков. Питер замер, готовясь к отступлению. Сначала он собирался просто попытаться сбежать, но если придётся, то вступил бы в драку. Конечно, на его стороне был элемент неожиданности, так что не было сомнений, что уйти отсюда ему таки удастся. 

Бля.

Питер скользнул взглядом по комнате и приметил две работающих камеры. Он слышал, как крутились внутри механизмы. Сердце упало, настоящий страх прошёлся мурашками по коже ― впервые за эту ночь. Камеры означали ― никакой суперсилы. Никакой суперскорости. Никакого разбрасывания двенадцати мужиков как котят, чтобы совершить дерзкий побег. 

Дэррил повёл его обратно к барной стойке, Питер не сопротивлялся. Мозг просто кипел, но он никак не мог придумать, как выбраться отсюда, ― не тогда, когда сердце готово было выскочить из горла. Из-за шума крови в ушах он едва ли услышал, как бармен напомнил ему о банке колы, которая всё ещё была нетронута. Дэррил подтолкнул Питера к только что покинутому им месту. 

Паркер затормозил до того, как его усадили на стул. Дэррил одарил его острым взглядом, однако Питеру удалось изобразить на лице нервную, слегка неуверенную улыбку. 

― Мне, эм… нужно в туалет. Всего на пару минут. 

Он осторожно вывернулся из-под руки, затянутой в клетчатую рубашку, и на пробу шагнул в сторону двери с надписью «туалет». Питер остановился в ожидании разрешения, внутренности переворачивались от волнения. 

Дэррил усмехнулся, одарив Питера сверкающим опасностью взглядом. 

― Конечно, красотуля. Но там окон нет, так что не задерживайся. 

Питер кивнул и, развернувшись, пошагал в сторону уборной, стараясь не бежать. Ворвавшись внутрь, он захлопнул за собой дверь и повернул замок, тяжело выдыхая. Хорошо, что никаких кабинок в туалете не было. Комната была грязной, и здесь воняло, но по сравнению с залом, откуда он только что сбежал, Паркеру тут было даже уютнее. 

Достав из кармана телефон, Питер облегчённо выдохнул, увидев, что сеть ловила без проблем. Теперь ему нужно было решить, кому, мать твою, звонить и просить о помощи. Конечно, он не мог всё рассказать Мэй. О том, чтобы вызвать полицию, речи вообще не шло. Питер вообще старался как можно реже контактировать с копами, учитывая специфику его ночных приключений. Он не мог позволить себе засветиться где-либо в их отчётах. Возможно, ему следовало позвонить Гарри… но, боже, ему было невероятно стыдно. Его друг, несомненно, появился бы в мгновение ока с парочкой устрашающих телохранителей и увёз бы Питера прочь на дорогом чёрном автомобиле. Не то чтобы Паркера заботило, о чём при этом подумают все эти уёбки в баре. А вот что касается Гарри, если он его тут увидит… если будет вынужден спасать его из подобной ситуации… Питер просто сдохнет от стыда. Он никогда, блять, подобного не переживёт. 

Все эти рассуждения приводили только к одному-единственному оставшемуся варианту. И, если честно, это был лучший выбор для подобной ситуации, и не важно, насколько позорно это окажется для Питера. С глубоким смиренным вздохом Паркер зашёл в СМС-диалог с Уэйдом и напечатал новое сообщение:

**Привет, ты сейчас свободен?**

Питер даже неосознанно задержал дыхание, ожидая ответа и прилагая все усилия, чтобы не сжимать телефон слишком сильно ― сломается. Боги, ему просто необходимо было, чтобы Уэйд сейчас ничем не был занят. Если он мотался где-то как Дэдпул, выполняя задание, тогда могли пройти часы, прежде чем Питер получил бы ответ… Секунды тянулись мучительно долго, Паркер ощущал, как паника наполняла его. 

Когда телефон наконец завибрировал, Питера немного отпустило. После его сообщения прошло не более минуты. 

**ну, я в спальне наедине с единорогом Флаффи, смазкой и календарём с Человеком-пауком  
как сам думаешь?**

Питер удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, совершенно игнорируя, как вспыхнули щёки. Сейчас было вовсе не время для грязных шуточек Уэйда. Хорошо хоть следующее СМС пришло до того, как Питер успел придумать, что на это ответить. 

**считай, свободен как птица  
чё ты хотел**

Питер длинно выдохнул и приказал себе успокоиться. Уэйд обязательно придёт, стоит ему попросить. 

**Мне нужна твоя помощь. Сможешь забрать меня из бара на 54-ой бульвара Монро?**

Питер даже не успел вновь начать нервничать, когда ответ Уэйда зажужжал в него ладони:

**выдвигаюсь**

Паркер сделал ещё парочку глубоких вдохов и положил телефон в карман, его практически уже трясло от облегчения. Странным было то, насколько увереннее и лучше он себя сейчас ощущал. Будто вся ситуация _уже_ была решена только потому, что Уэйд скоро должен был прийти. Питер понимал, что всё может обойтись не так просто, но то, что в груди разжалась пружина беспокойства, уже приносило облегчение. 

Хотел бы он задержаться подольше в туалете. Примерно до того времени, пока Уэйд не придёт за ним, но Питер подозревал, что если останется за запертой дверью на большее количество времени, то Дэррил или кто-то из его дружков могут начать ломиться, чтобы вытащить его отсюда. Поэтому Паркер нервно провёл пятерней по волосам, вдохнул несколько раз полной грудью наполненный запахом мочи воздух и отправился обратно в прибежище пидарасов. (Буквально выражаясь.)

Он шёл не слишком быстро, но уверенно, в конечном итоге приземлившись на своё место и не глядя никому в глаза. Питер потянулся за колой. Банка по-прежнему была запечатана, поэтому он потянул за клапан, слушая, как тот щёлкнул и как зашипела газировка. Он поднёс банку ко рту и отпил, чтобы просто занять себя чем-то, пока ждёт. Он сможет, он справится. Сможет притвориться, что ему вполне комфортно сидеть здесь, за барной стойкой, в ожидании Уэйда. Он вовсе не желал размышлять, что будет делать, если Уилсон _не сможет_ их остановить. 

Питер не хотел думать, что нужно будет предпринять, чтобы с ними справиться. Что было важнее? Сохранение его тайной личности в секрете или собственная… безопасность? Он надеялся, что выбирать не придётся. 

― Теперь ты меня игнорируешь, козявка?

Питер покачал головой и натянул улыбку, опустив банку на стойку и повернув голову в сторону Дэррила. Тот стоял у бара, небрежно опёршись на него боком совсем рядом с Питером, и держал бокал с тёмно-янтарной жидкостью. Паркер даже со своего места ощущал резкий, жгучий запах алкоголя с древесной ноткой. Он с трудом подавил желание сморщить нос. 

― Ты… ты, эм… часто сюда приходишь? ― Питер подумал, что завести разговор будет отличным способом убить время. Даже лучшим, чем другие оставшиеся у него варианты. Ему просто нужно было разговорить этого парня. 

Но Дэррил громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. 

― Ты меня пытаешься подцепить, парень? ― Он посмотрел в сторону бильярдного стола. ― Слыхали, ребята? Красотуля пытается меня подцепить! ― Казалось, всем это показалось донельзя смешным. Питер изо всех сил пытался не хмуриться. Он стёр с лица любые признаки раздражения, как только Дэррил вновь обратил на него внимание. ― Ты пришёл сюда в поисках крепкого мужика, прямо такого, как я, да? ― Он скользнул ближе, подмигнув Питеру, а тот невольно отстранился. 

И сразу понял, что Дэррилу это не понравилось, поэтому поспешил сказать что-то такое, что сгладило бы его поведение. 

― Д-да… То есть… ну, естественно. Ты, эм… ― Питер лихорадочно пытался подобрать удобоваримые эпитеты. ― Ты очень… сильный. Ч-чем ты занимаешься по жизни?

Что ж, лучше, чем ничего. 

Патлатый замер; подозрение промелькнуло в его глазах, потом он всё-таки, видимо, решил, что можно ответить на этот вопрос. 

― Работаю охранником на стадионе Янки. ― Он казался донельзя гордым сиим фактом. ― Бо тоже. Да, Боб? ― Он поднял бокал, отсалютовав мужику на другом конце комнаты. Тот был ниже, но шире в плечах, литые мышцы выглядывали из-под коротких рукавов футболки. 

― Да, блять! ― ответил Боб, поднимая в ответ кружку с пивом. 

Чёрт. Застывший в воздухе тестостерон можно было просто ножом резать. 

― О, круто. ― Питер в очередной раз натянул улыбку, задавая себе вопрос, была ли она вообще хоть сколько-нибудь убедительной. ― И каково это? 

По всей видимости, вопрос его прозвучал достаточно заинтересованно, ведь Дэррил принялся без умолку трещать о всяких «уродах и чудаках», с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться на стадионе. Даже Боб подошёл к ним, чтобы поделиться историей о том, как ФБР провело спецоперацию по поимке наркодилера прямо во время игры. По его рассказу выходило так, что охранники играли чуть ли не ключевую роль в его поимке. Питер, конечно, сильно сомневался, что это правда. 

Однако он заинтересованно слушал и серьёзно кивал. 

А когда Дэррил вновь обнял Питера за шею, бесцеремонно притягивая его к себе, тот пытался изо всех сил не показать, насколько ему было противно. Но несмотря на все попытки сохранить непоколебимое выражение лица, тело всё-таки напряглось из-за нескончаемого зудящего предупреждающего чувства опасности, мурашками бегающего по загривку. Дэррил это заметил. 

― Расслабься, кроха, ― промурлыкал он, шмякнув практически пустым бокалом о стойку, освободившейся рукой обнимая Питера за плечо и массируя его. ― Эй, я точно знаю, что тебя может расслабить… Как насчёт заглянуть в подсобку Кристиана, м? 

Питер тяжело сглотнул, отстраняясь от неприятных назойливых прикосновений, по коже забегало ещё больше мурашек. 

― Оу, эм… Я, эм, на самом деле тут кое-кого жду. 

― Ой, да неужели? ― недоверчиво воскликнул Дэррил. 

― Ага, ― кивнул Питер. ― Мой, эм… Мы с ним тут встречаемся. Должен уже скоро прибыть. 

Господи боже, Питер очень надеялся, что Уэйд приедет скоро, ведь чувство возрастающей паники в ожидании чего-то плохого, что неминуемо должно было вот-вот приключиться, зрело в его груди и ширилось с каждой минутой. 

Дэррил засмеялся, запрокинув голову, и встряхнул Питера пару раз. 

― Только посмотрите… Парень пытается заставить меня ревновать. 

Даже Боб рассмеялся, совершенно точно пытаясь подлизать Дэррилу. 

Последний склонился к Паркеру: 

― Возможно, это работает, ― прошептал он, обдавая его ухо горячим дыханием; Питер поёжился, в животе всё сжалось. ― Но ты забудешь обо всех, когда я нагну тебя в подсобке. Ох, детка, ты только подожди, когда я… 

Питер вдруг что-то услышал, сердце ёкнуло и забилось. Машина. Кто-то с силой хлопнул дверцей. Это, должно быть, Уэйд. Это просто обязан был быть он. Питер резко отстранился от Дэррила и поднялся со стула, уставившись на дверь. 

― Куда это ты собрался? ― недовольно спросил Дэррил. Он встал напротив Питера и притиснул его к барной стойке, прижимая к себе за бёдра. Питер тихо ахнул, поморщившись, когда острый край стола врезался в спину, а голодные пальцы Дэррила ― в его бёдра. 

― Отвали, ― сказал Паркер, отчаянно желая, чтобы голос звучал твёрже. Он мог бы оттолкнуть Дэррила. Безусловно мог. Но камера, снимавшая каждое его действие, обрубала все варианты. 

― Веди себя хорошо, красотуля, ― прорычал Дэррил, склоняясь к Питеру ближе и намереваясь прижаться губами к его шее. 

Паркер попытался увернуться, но мужчина слишком крепко его держал. Он ощущал, как паника вновь овладела всем телом, перекрывая доступ кислороду и сжимая горло. 

Внезапно входная дверь распахнулась, с громким хлопком ударившись о стену. 

Дэррил замер, медленно поворачивая голову, чтобы увидеть, кто посмел им помешать. В бар вошёл Уэйд, дверь закрылась за его спиной. Он выглядел угрожающе, кулаки сжались, когда голубые глаза нашли Питера. На Уэйде были надеты голубые джинсы и чёрная толстовка с капюшоном, как обычно накинутым на голову. Но он был без перчаток. И без маски. 

Уэйд выглядел абсолютно разъярённым.

― Питер. ― То, как он произнёс его имя, было чем-то между приветствием и претензией, низкий баритон пророкотал в помещении, призывая Питера. Тот ощутил, как тело напряглось, стремясь быть ближе к наёмнику. 

― Уэйд. ― Имя сорвалось с губ поспешно и с облегчением ― Питер уже не мог заставить себя звучать менее моляще, более беззаботно. 

Питер вывернулся из захвата Дэррила, который, отвлёкшись на пришедшего, ослабил напор. Но успел сделать лишь пару шагов, когда его схватили за руку и потянули назад. 

― Не так быстро, красотуля. 

Паркер даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на мешающего ему двигаться мужчину. Глаза его были прикованы к Уэйду, лицо которого с каждой секундой мрачнело, становясь ещё опаснее, чем до этого. 

― Это будет для тебя первое и единственное предупреждение, Пол Баньян¹, ― прорычал Уэйд, вызывая маленькие тревожные мурашки на загривке Питера. ― Отпусти. Парня. 

Дэррил сжал запястье Питера сильнее, до синяков, но Питер никак не отреагировал. Он даже не вздрогнул. Он не отводил взгляда от лица Уэйда, преисполненного таким красивым, но таким губительным гневом. 

― Это его ты ждал, парень? Он твой заднеприводный рулевой? ― фыркнул Дэррил. ― Не удивляюсь теперь, что ты пришёл сюда в поисках моей ласки. Этот уебан страшнее, чем Фредди Крюгер. 

Питер видел, как ярость в глазах Уэйда перемешалась с тоской, но не стал дожидаться, когда тот сорвётся. Питер сорвался первым. Резко обернувшись, он яростно ударил Дэррила по щеке. 

― Заткни свой ёбаный рот, ― выплюнул он. Злость, которую он доселе не ощущал, накрыла его словно океанская волна, сбивая с ног. 

В баре стало тихо. Дэррил с минуту молчаливо смотрел на него, шокированно приоткрыв рот. А потом удивление сменилось яростью.

― Ты об этом пожалеешь, мелкий ёбаный…

Ему не дали закончить. Уэйд двигался быстро ― размытое пятно для всех, кроме Питера, который успел отследить его действия только лишь благодаря улучшенному зрению. Наёмник ринулся вперёд, кулак врезался в челюсть Дэррила, до того как тот успел заметить, что к нему подошли. Голова Дэррила мотнулась назад, он стремительно рухнул на пол тяжёлым мешком. И после не двигался.

В баре воцарилась ошеломлённая тишина, все смотрели на бессознательное тело Дэррила, лежавшего в нелепой позе между барными стульями. 

Питер шагнул ближе к Уэйду, сердце колотилось как бешеное, и он даже не возразил, когда тот обнял его за плечи. Его тепло и запах: порох, масло и мятная жвачка ― повеяло безопасностью. 

― Кому-то ещё не хватает проблем? ― Оглядел Уэйд комнату. Никто ему не ответил. Боб попятился. 

Питер с облегчением выдохнул, когда Уэйд повёл его через дверь в прохладную ночь. Свежий воздух приносил неземное блаженство после прокуренной и пропитанной алкоголем атмосферы бара. Неожиданно для себя Питер задрожал, и Уэйд прижал его к себе чуть крепче, прежде чем отпустить и открыть для него дверь машины. 

Паркер с радостью скользнул внутрь, на автомате пристёгиваясь ремнём, пока Уэйд обогнул капот и сел на водительское место. В полном молчании он завёл машину и отъехал от бара. 

― Спасибо тебе, ― выдохнул Питер, ощущая огромное облегчение: наконец-то он был свободен. 

― Что ты вообще, блять, творишь? ― Питер непонимающе моргнул на Уэйда, удивлённый яростью в его голосе. С изумлением он подметил, что руки наёмника подрагивали и костяшки побелели ― настолько сильно он сжимал руль. 

― Что?

― Какого _хуя_ ты забыл в подобном месте? Ты что, хотел, чтобы тебя изнасиловали? ― Голос его был жёстким и злым. Паркер вздрогнул. 

― Н-нет… я… ― Постойте-ка. Что он вообще мог рассказать Уэйду? Если он начнёт рассказывать о том, что пытался разобраться со своей ориентацией, тогда Уилсон без сомнения проведёт параллели с тем, что говорил ему Человек-паук несколько дней назад. Бля. ― Эм, я просто… я пытался…

Уэйд так крепко стиснул зубы, что следующие его слова прозвучали невнятно: 

― Ты пытался кого-то подцепить? Потому что, пацан. Это вообще нахуй _не то_ место для подобного. 

Питер прокашлялся и уставился на дорогу. 

― Э… д-да… Именно это я и хотел. Только вот не понял вовремя, _что_ это за заведение. 

― Гей-бар, ― шумно выдохнул Уэйд.

Питер замотал головой, ощущая, как начали гореть щёки в темноте салона машины. 

― Нет, об этом я в курсе… Но совершенно ясно, что это не тот гей-бар, что был нужен мне, наверное. Не знаю. 

Было невероятно стыдно признавать, что Питер в этой теме не понимал абсолютно ничего. И, что ещё более позорно, он слабо подготовился к этой вылазке. Совсем ничего не продумал. Он был так сконцентрирован на желании _сиюминутного_ решения своей проблемы, что даже не провёл необходимые исследования о том, куда направляется. И это было невероятно глупо с его стороны. 

Уэйд промолчал. Питер рискнул посмотреть на него, и по лицу наёмника было непонятно, что творилось у него в голове. Хотя когда это он мог читать по его лицу? Когда Уэйд принялся бормотать себе под нос, Паркер из вежливости отвернулся. 

― Нет, конечно он не собирался… Нет, блять, Жёлтый. Нахуй заткнись лучше. ― Через минуту Уэйд прокашлялся. ― Тебе нужно быть осмотрительнее, Питер. Парни могут творить ужасную херню, только чтобы заполучить такую сладкую штучку, как ты. 

Паркер густо покраснел, опустив голову, и попытался скрыть смущение. Неужели Уэйд считал его «сладкой штучкой»? Или он имел в виду только таких придурков, как Дэррил? Да не важно. Питер понял, что тот хотел сказать. 

― Д-да… ― Он поёрзал на сидении. ― Я постараюсь. Извини. 

Какое-то время они молчали. 

― Куда ехать, пацан? ― Уэйд посмотрел вверх на дорожный указатель. Они находились за двенадцать кварталов от дома Питера. Тот секунду колебался, неуверенный, какой именно адрес стоит назвать, но потом понял, что скрываться нет смысла, ведь Уэйд знал его имя. Его тётю. Без сомнения, он мог бы выяснить, где Питер жил, если б захотел. Почему-то эта мысль не пугала Паркера так, как должна бы. 

― На следующем светофоре направо, ― сказал он. Уэйд кивнул. 

Питер расслабился в кресле, неожиданно ощутив, как вымотался. Боже, как он мог быть таким тупым? Он должен был всё проверить. Должен был развернуться и пойти домой, как только увидел, что это за место. Почему он этого не сделал? Неужели его мыслительные способности упали до среднего уровня или он просто переутомился? Питер тяжело вздохнул и снял очки, положив их на колени и потирая ладонями лицо.

― Ты как?

Питер перевёл взгляд на Уэйда, слишком долго разглядывая его, пока не вспомнил, что нужно вернуть очки на нос. 

― Э, да, нормально вроде. Я просто… устал. 

К невероятному стыду, его голос на последних словах дрогнул: разочарование, усталость и беспомощность навалились разом, сжав горло. 

Уэйд тихо замычал, выражая сочувствие. 

― Тогда тебе бы лучше поспать. 

Питер коротко бесцветно рассмеялся, Уэйд улыбнулся. Паркер уставился на его улыбку, потому что она ему очень нравилась. Однако Уилсон не любил, когда на него долго смотрели, поэтому, как только Питер почувствовал, что тому стало не по себе, сразу отвёл взгляд. 

― Чем ты таким занят всё время? Роль ботаника отнимает много сил? 

Питер кивнул, потому что, ну… да. Но он не мог упомянуть о своих ночных похождениях. 

― Довольно много, ― признал он, глядя в окно. ― На следующей улице налево. 

Уэйд кивнул. 

― И что делаешь? Строишь вулканы из папье-маше? Картофельные часы? Взрываешь всё вокруг, смешав ингредиенты из набора юного химика?

― Не… не совсем, ― рассмеялся Питер, затылком удобнее устраиваясь на подголовнике. ― У меня несколько проектов о взлёте и падении Византии. А на стажировке меня заваливают серьёзной работой. 

Уэйд поднял брови, будто бы впечатлился. 

― Какой, например? ― с любопытством спросил он. 

Питер пожал плечами, чувствуя смущение. 

― Ну, в основном анализ данных. Они дали мне доступ к более обстоятельным разработкам, потому что я недавно типа помог им решить проблему в одном серьёзном исследовании, с которым они застряли намертво и не могли больше ставить эксперименты, пока не решили бы, в чём загвоздка, которую я, собственно, и нашёл. ― Звучало чересчур расплывчато даже для самого Питера, потому что они всё ещё не говорили ему, чем занимались. 

Уэйд присвистнул. 

― Бля. Звучит как трудная задача, Питти. 

Питер закусил губу, удивлённый тем, что Уэйд назвал его именем, которое предпочитал давать ему Гарри. Но когда Уилсон его произносил, оно ощущалось совсем иначе. Однако не плохо. 

― Да, наверное. 

Уэйд принялся постукивать большими пальцами по рулю, совершенно точно отбивая какую-то звучавшую в голове мелодию. Питер перевёл взор с его рук на приборную панель. Машина была хорошая, внутри всё было обтянуто чёрной кожей и утыкано голубыми датчиками. Видимо, работа наёмника хорошо оплачивалась. И Питер вовсе не был этому удивлён. 

― Мне нравится твоя машина, ― сказал он, чтобы заполнить тишину. 

― О. Спасибо, но она, э… не совсем моя. 

― Тогда чья же? ― поднял брови Питер. 

― Э… ― Уэйд смущённо улыбнулся. ― Думаю, моего соседа. 

― Ты _спёр_ машину? ― распахнул глаза Питер. 

― Не беспокойся об этом, ― отмахнулся Уэйд. ― Поставлю её туда же, откуда взял. 

Питер неверяще покачал головой. Но, в самом деле, разве стоило удивляться? Подобное было свойственно Дэдпулу. Однако Питер не мог заставить себя почувствовать возмущение по этому поводу. В конце концов Уэйд украл машину, чтобы спасти его. 

Какое-то время они ехали в уютной тишине, потом Питер заметил, что они уже в окрестностях его квартала.

― Следующее здание на углу направо, ― тихо сказал он. 

Уэйд припарковал машину у старого многоквартирного дома, и оба уставились на него через окно. С этого угла здание не выглядело таким уж ветхим: кладка осыпалась в некоторых местах, но, по крайней мере, не пестрило граффити. 

Питер искоса посмотрел на Уэйда, отстёгивая ремень безопасности. Тот низко опустил голову ― капюшон прикрыл половину лица ― и повернул ключ, заглушив двигатель. Питер выбрался наружу и остановился у входа в подъезд. Уэйд подошёл следом, задержавшись в нескольких шагах от него: руки глубоко в карманах, сам непривычно тих. 

― Ты, э… ― Питер нервно облизал губы. ― Не хочешь зайти? 

Уэйд пристально глянул на него, затем слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

― Не-а… Не думаю, что идея так уж хороша, Пит. 

Питер ударил мысом потрёпанной кеды асфальт. 

― Тёти ещё нет дома, ― сказал он и тут же покраснел. Почему это вообще должно иметь какое-то значение? 

Уэйд уставился на него, бегая взглядом по лицу, потом опустил голову, тихо выдыхая себе под нос: 

― Нет. Я, блять, знаю. Завали. ― Питер тоже уставился в землю, чувствуя себя донельзя неловко потому, что вообще предложил подобное. Уэйд тем временем тихо вздохнул. ― Прости, пацан. Мне нужно домой. А тебе ― поспать. 

Питер подавленно кивнул, вновь глянув на Уэйда. 

― Спасибо. За то, что спас меня. 

― Я не… ― Уилсон выглядел потрясённым. ― Без проблем. То есть да, конечно. Можешь звонить, когда что-то будет нужно. Договорились? Я не шучу. 

Питер кивнул и, до того как успел подумать, что делает, шагнул вперёд и обнял Уэйда поперёк туловища, прижавшись щекой к его широкой груди. 

― Договорились, ― выдохнул он. 

Уэйд напрягся под прикосновением Питера, но спустя пару мгновений расслабился и осторожно, словно тот был из хрусталя, обнял в ответ, обволакивая своим телом. Питер расслабленно вдохнул, наслаждаясь жаром тела Уэйда, проступающим даже через толстовку, окунаясь в его запах с головой. 

Вдруг Питер ощутил непреодолимое желание поднять голову и прижаться губами к горлу Уэйда под подбородком. Как только он осознал эту мысль, а жар прострелил всё тело, разливаясь теплом, Питер от неожиданности отшатнулся. 

Почти мгновенно Уэйд отпустил его, а Паркер почувствовал приступ вины. Он провёл руками по груди Уилсона, прежде чем совсем отстраниться, пытаясь сгладить свою резкость. 

Посмотрев вверх, Питер встретил насторожённый, смущенный взгляд Уэйда. В груди заныло, потому что этот Уэйд был так не похож на Дэдпула. Неуверенный, нерешительный. Но и Питер без маски был совсем другим. Он понимал, пусть это и было грустно. Паркер легко улыбнулся наёмнику. 

― Спасибо. За всё. Я просто… Увидимся. Или спишемся. Или ещё что, ― пожал он плечами, стараясь не чувствовать неловкости. 

Уэйд медленно кивнул, неуверенно улыбнувшись в ответ. 

― Хорошо, Питер. Как скажешь. 

Питер улыбнулся шире, развернулся и направился к двери, на ходу доставая ключ из кармана. Прежде чем войти в подъезд, он на прощание махнул Уэйду. Он заметил, что Уэйд не шелохнулся, пока дверь со щелчком не захлопнулась за ним. Тот ждал, пока Питер окажется в безопасности своего дома. 

Пока Паркер поднимался по лестнице к квартире, он думал о Уэйде. Как тот без лишних вопросов пришёл к нему, когда он попросил. Как был расстроен, увидев парня, которого едва знал, в подобной ситуации. Какими осторожными и надёжными ощущались его обнимающие руки. И о том, что Питер почувствовал, что _захотел_… захотел прижаться губами к коже Уэйда. 

Дрожь прошла вдоль позвоночника, Питер передёрнул плечами и повернул ключ в замке, открывая дверь. 

Когда он вошёл внутрь и обессиленно упал на диван, даже не снимая кед, то понял для себя кое-что. Пусть это не случилось так, как он планировал, но всё-таки он получил сегодня ответ на свой вопрос. 

Помимо Гарри, его _определённо_ привлекали и другие парни.

***

Питер зевал, пробираясь по заполненным народом коридорам, мысленно блокируя голоса сотен школьников, каждый из которых кричал, смеялся или врезался в шкафчики. Он должен был прошлой ночью как следует выспаться, в чём действительно нуждался. Но в голове роилось слишком много мыслей. Хотя, надо признать, он проспал целых шесть часов, что в его режиме было редкостью. По крайней мере, сейчас он не чувствовал себя так, словно старуха с косой вот-вот заберёт его душу.

Если Питер и вынес какой-то урок из того ужаса, что творился вчера, то о том, что ему не следовало больше трусить и пора бы уже решать проблемы без откладывания на потом. 

Ладно, если уж начистоту, то всё, что ему удалось понять с прошлого вечера ― это то, что не стоит бросаться в омут с головой, как последний идиот, без подготовки. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Он собирался поговорить с ЭмДжей. Прямо с утра. Никакого больше избегания. Питер знал, что хотел сказать, и, лёжа вчера в кровати, планировал каждое слово. Он не хотел усложнять и надеялся на хороший исход. 

Но, конечно, он не был бы Питером Паркером, если б что-то не помешало ему с утра сесть на поезд в этот день: он не услышал будильник. Поэтому ему не удалось поговорить с ЭмДжей до начала занятий. Но он не специально! Честно!

Скользнув в нужный класс за несколько секунд до звонка, который резко рубанул по чувствительным перепонкам, он плюхнулся на своё место рядом с ЭмДжей. Она рисовала в тетради и совершенно его игнорировала, как и в предыдущие три дня. 

Питер склонился к ней, когда доставал из рюкзака тетрадь, и шепнул:

― Привет. Давай поговорим после урока?

Рука ЭмДжей застыла над листком бумаги. Она медленно повернула голову и поражённо уставилась на него. Наступила напряжённая пауза, пока ЭмДжей изучала его лицо, будто пытаясь понять его намерения. Потом она кивнула.

Питер тоже кивнул и неуверенно ей улыбнулся. Скорее всего, улыбка вышла нервной и даже болезненной. Ой, ну ничего не поделаешь. После этого оба постарались сосредоточиться на том, что говорил учитель. Питер мысленно прокручивал всё, что намеревался ей сказать. С каждой минутой слова казались всё более глупыми, но он не собирался отступать. Этой нелепой ситуации пора положить конец. Не говоря уже о том, что Мэри Джейн заслуживала объяснения его мудацкого поведения. Может быть, не от начала до конца, но только того, что он мог ей объяснить. 

Наконец, по прошествии, казалось бы, вечности ― хотя прошло всего-то пятьдесят минут, ― звонок оповестил об окончании урока. ЭмДжей принялась собирать вещи, Питер ― тоже. Да, они могли бы и на ходу поговорить. 

Глубоко вздохнув и собравшись с силами, он произнёс:

― Ну… Эм, сначала я хотел бы извиниться. 

Мэри Джейн смотрела на него так, будто не совсем была уверена в том, что он вообще пытался сказать. Но она кивнула, поэтому Питер продолжил по своему сценарию:

― Я вёл себя как полный урод. Мне нужно было лишь быть с тобой честным, ведь я не… не чувствую к тебе того же. В данный период времени. Веришь или нет, я боялся с тобой заговорить, потому что не хотел обижать. Э… По крайней мере, больше, чем уже обидел. ― Бля. Выходило всё действительно хреново. ― Это, конечно… То есть это не оправдание…

Он замолчал, когда они подошли к двери кабинета, протискиваясь наружу вместе с другими учениками. Выбравшись в коридор, Питер присоединился к ЭмДжей, идя с ней нога в ногу. 

― Это, конечно, не оправдание, но я… эм, правда очень удивился. Когда ты… Ну, ты знаешь, поцеловала меня. ― Он почувствовал, как горят щёки. ― Я правда и понятия не имел, что могу тебе нравиться в этом смысле. Если я нравлюсь, конечно. Я хочу сказать, что никаких поспешных выводов из этого не хочу делать. То есть… бля. 

Питер провёл рукой по волосам, совершенно растерявшись. А потом ЭмДжей рассмеялась, и он изумлённо уставился на неё. Неужели эта ситуация была такой уж смешной?

Мэри Джейн покачала головой, еле улыбаясь. 

― Ладно, ладно. Я всё ещё немного злюсь, но, боже, Питер… Ты несёшь такую околесицу. 

Питер подавил порыв нахмуриться, не понимая, что именно она имела в виду. 

― Думаю, я тебя прощаю. 

Питер вылупился на неё снова, почти влетев в дверцу открытого шкафчика, когда они повернули за угол. 

― Ты… правда? 

ЭмДжей пожала плечами, заправляя прядку волос за ухо. 

― Ну как бы да. Не хочу забивать на нашу дружбу. Я по тебе скучаю, болван. 

Питер широко улыбнулся, ощущая, как всё внутри наполняется всепоглощающим облегчением. 

― Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

ЭмДжей улыбнулась, а Питер не мог поверить, что так долго ждал, чтобы всё исправить. 

― И мне очень стыдно, правда. Я даже не просёк, что происходит, а потом ещё вся эта заваруха с Гарри, и я просто не знал, как сказать тебе… 

ЭмДжей остановила словесный поток, положив руку ему на плечо. 

― Да, по поводу этого. _Что_ между вами произошло? Потому что он себя очень странно вёл. На самом деле странно. И не говорил мне, в чём дело. 

Питер удивлённо моргнул. 

― Он не сказал? 

За последние дни Питер почему-то пришёл к выводу, что ЭмДжей и Гарри поговорили о нём, пока он старательно избегал их общества за обедом. Он думал, Гарри сказал, что ему нравится Питер. И что он его поцеловал. Ведь эти двое по-настоящему дружили. Однако, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Питер явно был не в центре внимания в эти дни. Он даже почувствовал маленький укол разочарования. 

ЭмДжей подняла брови, заставив его остановиться у двери в класс. 

― _Что_ сказал? ― Питер неуверенно повёл плечами под её пытливым взглядом. ― Питер Паркер, ты сейчас же скажешь мне, что происходит, или, клянусь, я…

― Ладно-ладно! ― Питер стряхнул её руку с плеча и встал спиной к стене, уставившись в пол. ― Эм… ― Он не планировал говорить ей _об этом_… На мгновение он замер, потирая ботинком плинтус. ― Гарри типа… ― он глубоко вздохнул. ― Ну, после того как ты меня поцеловала… 

ЭмДжей раздражённо зарычала:

― Да говори уже! Господи боже!

Питер фыркнул. 

― Ладно. ― Остальные его слова были сказаны с величайшей поспешностью: ― Гарри злился на меня будто бы из-за нашего поцелуя, а потом мы с ним поговорили. Я сказал, что не испытываю к тебе чувств, а он такой «ну вообще зашибись!». А потом я такой: «Да, так что скажи ЭмДжей, что она тебе нравится». А потом он такой: «А мне она не нравится, Питер, ты такой идиот». А я такой: «Чего?» А потом он меня поцеловал. 

Воцарилась тишина. Когда Питер рискнул поднять глаза на ЭмДжей, то увидел, что она смотрела на него приоткрыв рот. Он снова уставился в пол. 

― Эм… Да. ― Питер потёр затылок, ощущая, как вновь залились краской щёки. ― А потом я вроде как взбесился. Потому что был совершенно растерян. И поэтому пропускал обеденные перерывы. 

После очередной продолжительной тишины ЭмДжей вдруг покачала головой и разразилась недоверчивым, почти самоуничижительным смехом. 

― Ой… Господи боже. Ух ты. Теперь я себя чувствую тупицей. 

Питер с ужасом посмотрел на неё. 

― Нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет! Это _я_ тупица. 

Она взъерошила его волосы. Обычно Питер это ненавидел, но на этот раз позволил без возражений. Только на этот раз. 

― Такой идиот, ― пробормотала она с улыбкой. 

― Да, так и есть. 

― Не _ты_, ― закатила она глаза. ― Нет, ты, конечно, тоже. Но конкретно в этой ситуации — Гарри. 

― Гарри? ― поднял брови Питер. 

Мэри Джейн вздохнула, будто это было совершенно очевидной вещью. 

― Ещё бы! ― Она взяла руку Питера в свою и принялась играть с его пальцами. ― Он ведь старше и более опытный. И знает тебя. Он должен был предположить, что ты и понятия не имеешь о его чувствах и, конечно, взбесишься. 

Питер нахмурился, чувствуя, что подобное объяснение оскорбляло скорее его, нежели Гарри.

― Наверное… 

― Ну, ты всё ещё не знаешь, что делать? ― ЭмДжей сжала его пальцы. 

― Делать с чем? 

― С Гарри. Ты не знаешь, как с ним быть? 

― А. ― Он отвёл глаза, вновь вдруг почувствовав себя неуютно. ― Ну… не то чтобы. 

― И что это значит? ― Она быстро оглядела редеющую вокруг толпу. ― Быстрее, а то опоздаешь. 

Питер снова тяжело вздохнул. 

― По поводу Гарри я не уверен, то есть… Мне кажется, что… ну, мне понравилось… ― Он поёжился под пристальным взором ЭмДжей. ― Но я не знаю, хочу ли… это… Наверное, так. Что я точно знаю… ― он опять вздохнул. ― Что мне нравятся парни… или, по крайней мере, я предрасположен к этому. Теперь.

Питер притих, живот крутило от нервов. Неужели это был его типа каминг-аут? С Уэйдом он себя так неловко не чувствовал, когда признавался. 

ЭмДжей не заставила его долго нервничать. 

― Ну и круто, ― буднично сказала она. ― Ну, поговори с Гарри. Потому что я тебе не позволю сегодня прогулять обед. ― Питер вопросительно на неё посмотрел, но она лишь улыбнулась. ― А теперь иди в класс, придурок. 

С этими словами она развернулась и пошла к своему классу. Питер с минуту недвижно пялился ей вслед, пока не понял, что коридор практически опустел. Он поспешил к двери своего класса и вошёл аккурат со звонком. 

Теперь, когда они поговорили с ЭмДжей, Питер чувствовал себя намного лучше. Но когда подошло время обеда, он опять ощутил нервозность. Теперь ему предстояло встретиться с Гарри. Прошлой ночью он ужасно из-за этого мучился, потому что никак не мог придумать, что сказать было бы правильнее всего. Или сделать. На самом деле он всё ещё бултыхался в океане неопределённости и сомнений, когда речь заходила о Гарри. 

Поэтому, когда Питер собирал вещи после звонка, чтобы направиться в столовую, он мысленно начал паниковать. Будет ли Гарри злиться, что Питер его избегал? Или, что ещё хуже, расстроится? Что, если он решил, будто Питер ему больше не нравится? Плохо ли это для самого Питера? Ноющая боль от этой мысли подсказала ему, что будет плохо. И это ничуть не помогало разобраться во всей этой ситуации. Несмотря ни на что, Питер не собирался на этот раз пропускать обед. Он твёрдо решил поговорить с обоими друзьями _сегодня_, и, что более важно, ЭмДжей вполне может просто заколоть его наточенным карандашом, если он не появится. 

Поэтому Питер собрал мужество в кулак и покинул классную комнату, беспокоясь о том, как выглядит его причёска. Он настолько погрузился в мысли, что не заметил человека, стоявшего на выходе, и врезался в него. 

― Чёрт, извините!

Питер поднял взгляд, когда ощутил на плечах осторожно сжавшиеся пальцы незнакомца, который поймал его. Дыхание застряло в горле, потому что это был Гарри, который выглядел обеспокоенно и подозрительно решительно. Когда он увидел растерянность Питера, отразившуюся на его лице, его модельная мордашка расплылась в расслабленной улыбке. 

― Привет, ― сказал он и отпустил плечи Питера. 

― Привет, ― выдохнул Паркер, ощущая себя теперь не слишком устойчиво после такого неожиданного столкновения. 

Гарри осмотрел заполненный учениками коридор и кивнул в сторону, призывая Питера отойти в укромный уголок. Паркер послушно последовал куда указали. Их путь закончился в нише между шкафчиками. 

Питер уже раскрыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его, понимая, что без понятия, с чего начать. 

К счастью, Гарри заговорил первым: 

― Прости. Я знаю, что тебе нужно время и личное пространство, и я честно пытался их тебе дать, но я просто не могу и дальше оставаться в стороне. 

Питер удивлённо заморгал. 

― Ты… но это _я_ тебя избегал. 

Гарри невесело хохотнул, убирая руки глубоко в карманы и прислоняясь спиной к стене. 

― Ты ведь работаешь у моего отца. Не думаешь, что я мог бы выяснить, где именно ты трудишься? 

О. Действительно. 

― В любом случае. В общем, если тебе ещё нужно время, это ничего. Мне просто хотелось тебя увидеть. Хотелось бы знать, что ты вообще надумал. 

Гарри уставился в пол, рот его печально искривился. Питер присмотрелся к другу и обнаружил, что вокруг его глаз залегли чёрные круги и он выглядел измотанным. Он даже не казался таким подтянутым и собранным как всегда. На нём были спортивные штаны от Adidas и футболка от Tommy Hilfiger, что значительно контрастировало с его обычным пижонским стилем. 

Питер нахмурился. В животе всё упало, когда он осознал, как его поведение отразилось на друге. 

― Прости меня, ― сказал он тут же, дотронувшись до руки Гарри. ― Я вёл себя глупо. Я… мне не нужно никакое личное пространство и время. 

Гарри поднял на него печальные глаза. 

― Ты говоришь это, чтобы я почувствовал себя не так ужасно, ― сказал он непререкаемым тоном. ― Всё нормально. Я вроде как прыгнул с места в карьер без какого-либо предупреждения. Прости за это. 

Питер отрицательно покачал головой. 

― Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто… растерялся. И удивился. 

Гарри понимающе кивнул, но всё ещё выглядел печально. 

― Знаю. Я понимаю, ты не думай. Ты, может, даже не рассматривал подобную возможность, не говоря уже о таком развитии отношений со _мной_. Так что всё в порядке. Я тебе не нравлюсь. Ничего страшного, но я лишь надеюсь, что мы сможем остаться друзьями, потому что я… ты мне и правда нравишься, Питер. Я не хочу тебя терять. 

Питер поражённо смотрел на Гарри, который впервые при нём проявлял такую уязвимость. Этот парень всех держал на расстоянии, даже с собственным отцом у них были отношения, которые можно было скорее охарактеризовать как деловые. Питер вдруг ощутил сильнейший порыв изо всех сил обнять друга и уверить, что всё будет хорошо.

Так он и поступил. 

Паркер осторожно обнял Гарри за шею, пряча лицо в районе его воротника, вдыхая знакомый запах дорогого геля для бритья и новой одежды. 

― Ты меня не потеряешь, ― пробормотал он в ткань его футболки. ― Обещаю. 

Когда Гарри расслабился, Питер вздохнул с облегчением, ощутив, как друг осторожно обхватил его талию дрожащими руками и притянул ближе к себе. Щекой он прислонился к его голове. 

Они стояли так некоторое время, ощущая облегчение от того, что никто никого терять не собирается. А потом Питер немного отстранился, руки его скользнули на грудь Гарри, поглаживая. Он вдруг осознал, что хотел сказать кое-что ещё. 

― Прости, правда. Я не хотел мучить тебя молчанием, заставляя беспокоиться, я просто… не знал, что и думать. 

Гарри покачал головой, ослабив объятья. Пальцами он скользнул вниз по его телу, касаясь ими бёдер Питера. 

― Даже не переживай по этому поводу. Да и не ты один был причиной моего беспокойства. Отец, он вел себя… Ну, хуже, чем обычно. С тех пор как вернулся из своей командировки… не знаю… То есть, конечно, о тебе я тоже думал. Гадал, что творится в твоей голове.

Теперь Питер почувствовал себя ещё гаже от того, что избегал Гарри в эти дни, особенно ― сейчас, когда понял, что друг в нём нуждался. Он отчаянно желал сказать что-то такое, что заставило бы его почувствовать себя лучше. 

― Не то чтобы ты мне не нравишься… в этом смысле… Я просто не уверен. То есть не знаю. Что хочу. ― Он хотел, чтобы Гарри понял, потому что больше не желал подвергать того напрасному беспокойству. 

― Это нормально, ― кивнул Гарри. ― Тебе понравилось, когда я тебя поцеловал? ― задумчиво спросил он. 

― Эм… ― Питер почувствовал, как загорелись щёки. Не то чтобы он не знал наверняка ― просто ему было стыдно признаваться в этом. 

Гарри, казалось, воспринял его нежелание отвечать как неуверенность, потому что немного грустно улыбнулся. 

― Что ж, возможно, это поможет. 

А потом он вновь склонился к Питеру, и это было словно deja vu, когда Паркер смотрел на его приближение, предвидя предстоящий поцелуй. Сердце застучало в ушах, в животе всё перевернулось, а потом Гарри накрыл его губы своими. Снова. 

Второй поцелуй Питера. 

Питер в удивлении отстранился, распахнув глаза. Встретившись с Гарри взглядом, он был потрясён, насколько его голубые глаза потемнели от чего-то доселе незнакомого… от желания? Похоти? Что бы то ни было, от этого Питера бросило в жар и по телу прошла дрожь. Он опустил взор, чтобы ослабить напряжение между ними. И сглотнул. 

Дыхание Гарри было чуть тяжелее обычного, а заговорил он только спустя пару минут. 

― Тебе… понравилось?

Теперь этот вопрос казался невероятно глупым. Питер молчаливо кивнул. 

Гарри убрал руку с его бедра, только чтобы осторожно коснуться лица Питера, смахивая волосы со лба. Потом он аккуратно взял его за подбородок, поднимая голову и заставляя вновь заглянуть себе в глаза. 

― Итак… Что же тебя тогда беспокоит? 

Он легко улыбался, практически светясь от удовольствия и счастья. Питер чувствовал себя ужасно. Он так хотел угодить другу, что собирался сказать «да». Давай встречаться. Не важно. Всё что захочешь. 

Но тут всё было гораздо сложнее. Даже если бы Питер _действительно_ хотел встречаться с Гарри, смог бы он быть до конца честным с ним? Ведь у него существовала целая отделённая от его личности секретная жизнь. И о ней он никому не говорил. И никогда не скажет. Даже собственному парню, если у него таковой когда-нибудь появится. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул, совершенно отчаявшись. 

― Просто… Я _не знаю…_ Не знаю, хочу ли встречаться. С тобой то есть. Я… Мне нравится это и всё такое, я тебя люблю ― ты это и так знаешь. ― Эти слова заставили его сердце сжаться. ― Но я не знаю… я просто… Ты мой лучший друг. 

Гарри отпустил его подбородок, но взгляд его оставался всё таким же добрым и тёплым. 

― Хорошо. Не волнуйся об этом, Пити, я понимаю. 

― Правда? ― Питер смотрел на него умоляюще. 

― Конечно, ― кивнул Гарри. ― Никакого давления. Вообще. Договорились? ― он усмехнулся. ― Мы можем продолжать дружить… можем быть друзьями с… ну знаешь, с привилегиями. ― Питер не выглядел убеждённым, поэтому Гарри продолжил: ― Всё будет путём. Никаких забот и обязательств. Просто мы. Друзья. 

Питер медленно кивнул. Это звучало вполне… приемлемо. 

― Отлично. ― Гарри выглядел вполне довольным. Поэтому и Питер был доволен тоже. Было приятно больше не избегать своего друга. ― Теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, пойдём пообедаем. Уверен, ЭмДжей задаётся вопросом, куда мы подевались. 

― О нет… ― простонал Питер. ― Она меня убьёт… 

Гарри рассмеялся, взяв его за руку и переплетя пальцы. Питер не возражал. Они вышли в полупустой коридор, направляясь в столовую. 

Но Гарри не отпустил его руки, когда они вошли. Он так и держал Питера, пока они пробирались между столами к Мэри Джейн, которая, увидев их, понимающе усмехнулась. Питер ощутил, как вновь загорелись щёки. 

― О. Мой. Бог, ― ЭмДжей улыбнулась шире, пока они садились. Гарри придвинул стул гораздо ближе к Питеру, чем обычно. ― Вы, парни, слишком мило смотритесь. Господи! ― воскликнула она, хлопнув в ладоши. ― Неужели это означает, что теперь у меня два друга-гея? Потому что это делает меня дважды великолепной. 

Питер в удивлении уставился на неё.

***

Питер никак не мог перестать улыбаться, пока летел сквозь город, делая свои обычные перевороты и кувырки, разрезая телом воздух. Он не чувствовал себя так хорошо уже сотни лет. Он был измотан, но понимал, что ничто сегодня его не остановит. 

Он вернул своих друзей. И собирался увидеться с Уэйдом. Сегодня Человек-паук обязательно спасёт пару жизней. Вместе с Дэдпулом. Впервые за долгое время всё будто встало на свои места. 

Когда Питер был уже близко к отелю Hilton, то увидел знакомую красно-чёрную фигуру на крыше. Дэдпул практиковал какие-то убийственные ниндзя-приёмы, размахивая катанами, прыгая и скользя, совершенно великолепный в своём соло-танце. Питер вновь расплылся в улыбке, стрельнув в крышу паутиной и приземлившись в паре метров за Дэдпулом.

― Классно двигаешься! ― выкрикнул он, подходя ближе. 

В следующее мгновение произошло несколько вещей одновременно. Резкий требовательный предупредительный звоночек прострелил вниз по спине Питера. Уэйд развернулся и метнул в него нож. 

Питер мгновенно упал на крышу, сердце колотилось в горле, ведь клинок прошёл в нескольких сантиметрах от головы. 

Прошла ещё пара секунд, прежде чем Дэдпул выдохнул: 

― Ой, бля! Прости, Паучок!

Питер поднялся, адреналин гулял в венах, ускоряя дыхание. 

― Какого хуя? ― закричал он, подняв ладони. 

Дэдпул подскочил к нему, на ходу убирая катаны и протягивая руки к Питеру, будто собирался нащупать дырки в его теле. 

― Я не знал, что это ты!

Питер ударил по его рукам, чтобы тот его не трогал. 

― Кто это вообще, блять, ещё мог быть?! Ты что, с кем-то ещё тут встречаешься обычно? Может быть, другие твои друзья тоже носят костюмы и лазят по стенам? ― Питер, конечно, не залез по стене сегодня, но дело было не в этом. 

Дэдпул с энтузиазмом завертел головой. 

― Прости, извини! Я просто не подумал!

Питер закатил глаза, пусть и знал, что Уэйд не мог видеть этого через маску. 

― Что ж, в следующий раз, когда соберёшься предпринять что-то без обдумывания, надеюсь, для меня это закончится не смертью. ― Питер практически увидел, как Уэйд раскрыл в удивлении рот, и поборол желание рассмеяться. 

Игнорируя удивлённый взор Уэйда, Питер оглянулся в поисках ножа. Наверное, тот улетел за пределы крыши, потому что его нигде не было видно. Он надеялся, что на земле нож ни в кого не воткнулся. 

― Откуда вообще этот нож взялся? ― Обе руки Уэйда были заняты, когда Питер отвлёк его. 

― А, ну… ― Уэйд убрал руки за спину и принялся перекатываться с пяток на мыски, неожиданно старательно избегая взгляда Питера. ― Ниоткуда… 

Питер с подозрением поднял бровь, но решил не докапываться. Вполне возможно, он не хотел этого знать. 

― Ладно… ― Паркер разглядывал Дэдпула ещё какое-то время, затем посмотрел на город.

Внезапно все его мысли сосредоточились на их с Уэйдом вчерашней встрече. И на том, как он отчаянно хотел остаться с ним подольше наедине. Просто чтобы поговорить. Просто побыть рядом. Потому что пребывание рядом с Уэйдом (и в качестве Дэдпула тоже, если уж совсем честно) действовало на удивление успокаивающе. Теперь Питер должен был вспомнить, как быть Человеком-пауком. Не Питером. 

Казалось, Уэйд был не против его временного замешательства. 

― Так как прошёл выходной? ― Наёмник подошёл ближе, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. ― Повеселился? Задействовал свои красивые булочки? ― Он потянулся, будто пытаясь схватить Паучка за задницу, но Питер легко уклонился, на удивление улыбаясь. 

― Нет, ― якобы сердито ответил он. Уэйд пожал плечами, будто говоря этим «попытка не пытка». Питер покачал головой и постарался направить мысли Дэдпула в другое русло. ― А ты? Что делал вчера?

Уэйд покачался на мысках какое-то время, поднимаясь и опускаясь, будто ребёнок, который совершил нечто невероятно хорошее. 

― Я кое-кого спас. Один! ― Голос его звучал донельзя самодовольно. 

― Прямо один? ― усмехнулся Питер. ― Ух ты. Думаю, наши тренировки не прошли зря, Пул. Молодец! 

Уэйд победно вскинул кулаки. 

― Не хочешь послушать, как это было? 

Питер хихикнул, но тут же уселся на крышу, похлопав ладонью по покрытию рядом, приглашая Уэйда присесть. 

― Излагай.

Уэйд почти упал рядом с Питером: ему не терпелось всё рассказать ― это было ясно как день. 

― Лады. Я тогда занимался своими делами, обдумывал планы, ну, знаешь. Совершенно точно не дрочил на фурри², порно или не делал ничего настолько же странного. ― Питер фыркнул, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать смех. Уэйд обвинительно ткнул в него пальцем. ― Тихо. Я тут вообще-то историю рассказываю. ― Питер преувеличенно серьёзно кивнул. ― Так о чём бишь я… Так вот: я определённо не делал ничего эротического, а потом мне написал мой друг. ― Питер улыбнулся. Было странно приятно слышать, что Уэйд считал его своим другом. Он догадывался, что у того друзей было не так уж и много. ― А потом он такой: помоги! я в ловушке, мне необходимо, чтобы ты пришёл и спас меня! Поэтому я тут же сорвался с места и… 

― А как ты туда добрался? ― усмехнулся Питер. Он не был против, чтобы Уэйд приукрасил историю, но _не мог_ удержаться от шпильки. 

― Э… ― Уэйд поёрзал. ― Это не самая важная часть. Заткнись и слушай дальше. ― Питер хихикнул, но всё же кивнул. ― Итак, я добрался туда и вышиб дверь, увидев, что трое мудаков зажали его в угол. ― До этого момента Уэйд активно жестикулировал, но тут сжал кулаки, вжимая их в бёдра. ― И они собирались… ему навредить. ― На мгновение в его голос просочилась настоящая ярость, Питер замер при воспоминании о том, каким был Уэйд в тот вечер. Настолько прекрасным в своём гневе и очень-очень опасным. Питер сглотнул. Через пару сердечных ударов Уэйд продолжил. ― Поэтому я ворвался внутрь и вырубил этого засранца. И даже не убил! Но я очень хотел. Совершенно точно хотел. 

Питер услышал, как задрожал от гнева голос Уэйда. 

― Ого. Звучит очень по-геройски. ― Он никак не мог поверить, что Дэдпул был настолько тактичен, чтобы избежать лишнего упоминания о том, насколько Питер был в тот вечер похож на девицу, оказавшуюся в беде. 

― Ай, да ерунда, ― Уэйд застенчиво отмахнулся, будто бы это и правда было ничто. Спустя мгновение он продолжил: ― Но я правда был как герой, да? 

― Конечно, ― улыбнулся Питер. ― Я тобой горжусь. 

Уэйд уставился на него своими белыми глазами-патчами, и Питер мог точно сказать, что тот даже сквозь маску улыбался ему в ответ. 

Момент был приятный, но недолгий. Уэйд склонил голову и тихо выдохнул себе под нос: «Нет, идиот. Заткнись уже на эту тему».

Улыбка Питера померкла, он придвинулся чуть ближе к Уэйду, предлагая ему молчаливую поддержку. 

― Что они говорят? ― спросил он. 

У него уже сложилось некоторое понимание того, что могли сказать ему Жёлтый и Белый. Паркеру было совершенно ясно, что голоса являлись выражениями разных сторон характера Уэйда. Он решил, что Жёлтый мог отражать его импульсивность, если судить по тому комплименту, который он выразил Человеку-пауку. Но это могло быть и не так ― слишком уж притянутый за уши вариант. А вот Белый, похоже, олицетворял его сомнения. По поводу него Питер был больше уверен, потому что через него Уэйд попытался оградить Паучка от общения с Дэдпулом. 

Уэйд вздохнул, плечи его опустились, и он коснулся руки Питера пальцами. 

― Белый просто напомнил мне, что на самом деле я никакой не герой. 

― Нет, герой! ― нахмурился Питер. Потом понял, что, вероятно, должен пояснить. ― По крайней мере, для некоторых людей. Ведь ты был героем для… э-э-э, своего друга вчера. 

Уэйд пожал плечами. 

― Ну да. Наверное. Но не то чтобы это отменяло всё плохое дерьмо, что я делаю каждую неделю. 

Питер перевёл взгляд на город, обдумывая его слова. 

― Ну… Может быть, и нет. Но если продолжишь патрулировать со мной, то, возможно, эм… ― Он не хотел призывать Дэдпула перестать убивать людей. Даже если ему самому это не нравилось, он понимал: это будет сродни тому, что он скажет Дэдпулу перестать быть тем, кто он есть. И это было бы нечестно. ― Просто продолжай помогать людям. Думаю, ты сможешь стать героем. 

Уэйд какое-то время очень пристально на него смотрел. 

― Ты правда так думаешь? ― В наклоне его головы словно отражалась лёгкая надежда. 

Питер торжественно кивнул. 

― Спасибо, малыш. 

Питер лишь пожал плечами, ощущая, как вспыхнули щёки. 

Уэйд как обычно почувствовал, когда нужно сменить тему, поэтому сказал: 

― Ну, Малыш-паучиш, а ты со своими проблемами разобрался? ― Он откинулся, опираясь на локти, и улёгся на крышу, глядя снизу на Питера. — Получилось дать понять Аарону, что Реджина ему изменила и ему стоит начать с тобой встречаться? ― Питер рассмеялся, чётко проследив аналогию с фильмом «Дрянные девчонки». Прежде чем он смог ответить, Уэйд принялся напевать фальцетом: ― I kissed a boy, and I liked it… The taste of his Old Spice chap stick.⁴

― Что ещё за гигиеничка со вкусом «Old Spice»? Просто отвратительно, ― усмехнулся Питер.

― Не суди, пока не попробуе-е-ешь! ― пропел Уэйд мелодично.

― Ты такой странный, ― закатил Питер глаза и хохотнул.

― Кто обзывается, тот сам так называется. ― Уэйд вдруг склонил голову набок и посерьёзнел. ― Ну? 

Питер вздохнул. 

― Да… На самом деле я разобрался. 

Уэйд неожиданно странно замер. 

― О. Хорошо. Что, эм… и что ты решил? 

Питер отвёл взор, пиная воздух ногами. 

― Ну… ― Это было странное ощущение — вновь говорить об этом с Уэйдом. ― Я решил, что меня могут привлекать и парни, наверное. И это делает меня… бисексуалом, ну или что-то типа. Не думаю, что ярлыки имеют значение. 

Уэйд кивнул. 

― Да, вешать ярлыки ― это херня. ― Он немного помолчал. ― Итак… Ты и Гарольд типа теперь встречаетесь? ― В его голосе проступили нотки какого-то беспокойства. 

― Э… ― Питер посмотрел на невыразительную маску Дэдпула. ― Нет. Я ему сказал, что не хочу встречаться. 

― А… ― Питер невольно подметил, что Уэйд вдруг как-то оттаял и просветлел. ― Круто. Наверное. Не для него. Не важно. ― Уэйд сел прямо и сжал плечо Питера. ― Значит, Паучок одинок и открыт для отношений. Не собираешься позвонить Железному гиганту? 

Питер рассмеялся и игриво отпихнул Уэйда:

― Заткнись. Это мерзость.

Он обрадовался, что Уэйд был счастлив, но не мог стряхнуть ощущение, что сказал неправду… _Технически_ он ведь сообщил Гарри, что не желал встречаться, но и о чисто платонических отношениях речи они не вели. Тот поцелуй точно не был платоническим… Питер не знал, почему не был честен с Уэйдом до конца, но поспешил отогнать эти мысли. Это не важно. Уэйд был счастлив, и Питер вернул своих друзей ― всё наконец-то шло как надо. 

― Да. Конечно. Большая разница в возрасте ― это совершенно… ну, знаешь, фу. Типа кто такое вообще захочет? ― Уэйд звучал немного перевозбуждённо. ― Завали, Жёлтый. 

Питер рассмеялся и пихнул его плечом, чтобы тот понял, что он имел в виду не это. 

― Я говорю об отношениях с мистером Старком. Вот это было бы противно, ― Питер передёрнул плечами от одной только мысли. ― И не только потому, что он старше. 

― А… ― Уэйд, казалось, удивился, а потом задумчиво замолчал. Питер не был уверен, что хотел, чтобы Уэйд обдумывал сейчас то, что обдумывал. Поэтому он поднялся на ноги, подняв за собой за бицепс и Дэдпула. 

― Пойдём, Красный. Будем героями. 

Уэйд вскочил с удивительной ловкостью, как чёрт из табакерки, и запрыгал вокруг, словно щенок-переросток, которому пообещали пойти на прогулку. 

― We can be heroes, forever and ever! ― затянул очередную песню Уэйд, протягивая руки к Питеру. ― We can be heroes… Just for one day. 

Паркер засмеялся, отмахиваясь от Уэйда и подходя к краю крыши, который выходил к наименее переполненной людьми улице. 

Уэйд последовал за ним, всё ещё продолжая напевать: 

― Cause we’re lovers, and that is a fact! — Он потянулся к Питеру, будто собираясь драматично прижать его к себе, но тот увернулся, всё ещё тихо посмеиваясь. ― Yes we’re lovers! ― Он послал Питеру воздушный поцелуй. ― And that is that.³

Питер сделал вид, что поймал его поцелуй и выбросил на тротуар. 

Уэйд глубоко вздохнул, уперев руки в бока. 

― Это было очень жестоко, Малыш-паучиш. Жестоко. 

― Тихо. Я пытаюсь слушать, ― Питер игриво шикнул на Уэйда, и когда наступила тишина, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. 

Машины. Разговоры. Смех. Шаги. Жужжание и стук механизмов. Лай собак. Плач ребёнка. Гудки. 

Уэйд подошёл ближе, а Питер поймал себя на том, что отвлекается на тепло, исходящее от тела Дэдпула. Глубоко вздохнув, он заставил себя опять сосредоточиться. 

Хлопок двери. Крик. Стук посуды. Снова собака. Визг шин. Женский плач. 

Питер сосредоточился на этом. Она умоляла её отпустить. Мгновение спустя мужской голос приказал заткнуться и не двигаться. Женщина заплакала ещё горше. 

Питер распахнул глаза и сжал губы. Обернувшись к Уэйду, который стоял так близко, что Паркеру пришлось поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, он подал ему руку. 

― Готов идти спасать жизни? 

На этот раз Питер точно увидел ухмылку через маску Дэдпула. 

― Чёрт, да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Save Tonight — Eagle-Eye Cherry: «Fight the Break of Dawn»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
³ I Kissed a Girl — Katy Perry («Я поцеловалась с девушкой, и мне понравилось, вишневый вкус её помады»);  
⁴ Heroes — David Bowie («Мы можем быть героями в веках, мы можем быть героями хотя бы на один день, потому что мы возлюбленные, и это факт! Да, мы возлюбленные, и это так»).  
_______________________________  
¹ Пол Баньян — вымышленный гигантский дровосек, персонаж американского фольклора.  
² Фурри — это субкультура, которая объединяет людей, интересующихся антропоморфными животными в изобразительном искусстве, анимации, художественной литературе и дизайне. Антропоморфными животными являются сказочные животные, то есть вымышленные существа, сочетающее в себе качества человека и животного как в анатомическом, так и поведенческом плане.


	8. Звезды столкнутся, миры перевернутся

**Уэйд  
[Белый]  
{Жёлтый}**

{Пиу-пиу! Умри, инопланетная скотина, умри!}

[Ты что, воюешь с пришельцами? Я-то думал, мы начинали с ковбоев.]

{Уууууииииииуууууууууиииииииууууууииииииуууу БУМ! Получите и отсосите, грязные мошонки!}

[Как они могут отсосать, если _сами_ часть половых органов? Это вообще физически возможно?]

{Пф. Они инопланетные ковбои и могут делать что захотят.}

[Тогда как они трахаются?]

{Ты когда-нибудь видел «Пинк Флойд: Стена»? Я представляю большой цветок, он раскрывается, один из них пестик ― если ты понимаешь, о чём я, ― а другой в этом случае становится тычинкой, а пыльник — это пенис. Другими словами…}

[Мы поняли метафору, Жёлтый.]

{А потом они типа трахаются до смерти, пожирая друг друга без остатка в процессе, прям как в кино. А ещё у них зубы есть! Настолько большие, что они могут…}

[Любопытно. Так у них есть разделение по половому признаку, или они гермафродиты?]

{Хм… гермафродиты. Поэтому могут ебать друг друга КРУГЛЫЕ СУТКИ! Правда было бы круто, если б в мире так всё и было устроено?}

[Мы никогда не закончим.]

― И то верно, ― пробормотал Уэйд, прервав наконец затянувшийся диалог голосов. Он их не винил ― нужно же было чем-то развлечься, пока Дэдпул совершенно неподвижно сидел тут, наблюдая за квартирой напротив через прицел винтовки. ― Но если вы хоть раз поможете мне, это вас не убьёт, ― пробормотал он на выдохе, не отводя взгляда от окна, за которым следил. 

{На самом деле наша помощь тебе не нужна. Мы — полный отстой в засадах.}

[Это ты отстой. Тебя слишком легко отвлечь.]

{Ага, а тебя типа нет? Кому было так интересно, как трахаются ковшельцы?}

[Что еще за ковшельцы, блять? Это наитупейшее название, которое мне доводилось слышать.]

{Ты просто завидуешь, что первым не придумал его.}

[О да. Конечно, я _завидую_ тому, что кое-кто тупой, словно камень, и оригинальный, как песок на пляже.]

{Эй! А ну возьми свои ёбаные слова назад!}

[Хер тебе.]

{Ты заберешь их! А ну быстро ЗАБИРАЙ ИХ ТЫ, ЁБАНЫЙ КУСОК БЕСПОЛЕЗНОГО ГОВНА!}

[Боже, в тебе нет никакой тактичности. Ты думаешь, подобные слова принудят меня к чему-либо?]

{О, я могу тебя принудить.}

― Эй… ― предупреждающе зарычал Уэйд, но ни один голос не обратил на это никакого внимания. 

[На что спорим? Да ты муху неспособен принудить приземлиться, будь ты кучей навоза.]

{Оу… здесь, блять, ты _пересёк черту_. Ты о-о-очень пожалеешь.}

[Заставь. Меня.]

{Uh oh. There you go again talking cinematic. Yeah, you! You’re charming, got everybody star struck.}

Жёлтый затянул первые строки их нелюбимой песни, но Белый сохранял ледяное молчание. Уэйд застонал. Эта ужасная цепляющая мелодия теперь застрянет в голове навечно.

{IF WE WERE A MOVIE, YOU’D BE THE RIGHT GUY! AND I’D BE THE BEST FRIEND, YOU’D FALL IN LOVE WITH!}

[О’кей], ― хриплый голос Белого был пропитан досадой и смирением.

{IN THE END WE’D BE LAUGHING, WATCHING THE SUNSET FADE TO BLACK!}

[Я сказал «ладно». Завали.]

{SHOW THE NAMES! PLAY THE HAPPY SONG!}¹

― Ш-ш-ш-ш, — прошипел Уэйд, поднимаясь и складывая винтовку лёгким движением, пока Жёлтый не начал следующий куплет.

[Он пришёл?]

― Пришёл. 

{Ой, божечки!!!}

Наконец-то у них появилась зацепка. Так далеко они еще не забирались, но наконец-то после полутора недель поисков смогли обнаружить одного из тех, кто искал информацию по Оружию Икс. 

[Мне всё-таки кажется, что поиски не заняли бы у нас столько времени, если б мы постоянно не _отвлекались_.]

{Ой, да заткнись уже на эту тему. Тебе же тоже нравится тусоваться с Паучком.}

[Нихера подобного. Я просто терплю.]

{Потерпи мою жопу! Да у тебя такая же к нему _любоффь_, как и у нас с Уэйдом.}

― Эй, парни. Мы спорили об этом уже сотню раз ― давайте пока отложим разговор и приступим к похищению, пыткам и, возможно, убийству? Наше обеденное свидание продлится всего час. От силы. ― Уэйд уже перебирался по канату, натянутому через улицу между двумя высотками. На этот раз он не мог позволить себе выбить окно, потому что существовал риск быть замеченным. 

{Погоди-ка. О, прекрасные Мерлиновы ягодицы, я не ослышался? Ты только что сказал «_возможно,_ убийству»?}

[Он, наверное, ошибся, ― в этот раз голос Белого звучал опасно низко. ― Он имел в виду «совершенно точно убийству». Да, Уэйд?]

Дэдпул раздражённо выдохнул. 

― Да, это я и имел в виду. Безусловно. 

Этот парень был Оружием Икс. Даже если технически им не являлся, то всё равно был, понимаете? Любая связь с бывшей организацией, создающей мутантов, рисовала на человеке огромный красный крест в личной книге мщения Уэйда. Так что да ― всё-таки он убьет его. И будем надеяться, что Паучок об этом не пронюхает.

{Думаешь, он не знает, что мы до сих пор берём заказы?}

[В последнее время не очень-то и берём, ― процедил Белый. ― С тех пор как начали _патрулировать_ вместе с ёбаным супергероем.]

Уэйд стиснул зубы, срезая верёвку, когда достиг крыши и скользнул в вентиляцию, крышку которой вскрыл (ломом) загодя. 

― Всего-то пару недель в таком ритме. Да мы занимались и другими вещами. Например, выслеживали этого сукина сына. Мы просто физически не могли взять обычное количество заказов. 

[Оправдания, ― прошипел Белый. ― Ты думал, что тоже сможешь стать героем. Считал, что объединишься с Паучком в команду и прекратишь убивать людей по приколу…]

{И за деньги.}

[И за деньги. Ты считал, что можешь _искупить свои грехи_.]

{Бедный Уэйд, такая ты глупышка. Ты навсегда останешься убийцей. Ты настолько пропитан кровью своих жертв, что никогда не сможешь избавиться от её запаха.}

[Ого, звучит очень поэтично.]

{Да, блять! Так оно и есть.}

[Жёлтый прав. Ты запятнан. И никогда не сможешь отмыться.]

― Да знаю я, блять, ― прорычал Уэйд. ― А теперь заткнитесь ― мне надо сосредоточиться. 

Он уже полз по-пластунски через вентиляционную трубу: холодный металл врезался в тело, костюм прилипал к нему, когда он пытался продвинуться в тесной трубе. Та была просто нереально узкой, особенно ― если учесть, насколько большим был Уэйд. Было трудно понять, как далеко он уже прополз. 

{Как мы это раньше-то делали? Кажется, пару часов назад было легче.}

[Уэйд просто пожрал.]

― Ты что, называешь меня жирным? ― язвительно осведомился Уилсон, наконец остановившись у нужного отверстия, которое должно было вывести прямиком в гостиную жертвы. Он потянулся вперёд, кряхтя от неудобства, когда локтями задел стенки, и с трудом вытолкнул крышку. Та с грохотом упала на пол, но Уэйда это не волновало. По крайней мере, пока. Он протиснулся вперёд, туловищем свешиваясь из отверстия вентиляции и сканируя взглядом пространство комнаты. 

{Осторожнее с детками!} ― пискнул Жёлтый, когда Уэйд приготовился спрыгнуть на пол. 

― Знаю, знаю! ― Он убедился, что катаны тоже снаружи, и рыбкой соскользнул вниз. Тихо приземлившись, он вновь огляделся. Никакой реакции.

Уэйд выпрямился и подошёл к мужчине, который неуклюже прислонился к невзрачной кушетке. 

[Он меньше, чем мы думали.]

Уэйд пнул жертву тяжёлым ботинком, внимательно рассматривая. 

― Да уж… он на крысёныша похож, да? 

{Ну, _само собой_, ведь он ёбаная крыса.}

Уэйд согласно промычал и склонился, чтобы достать из-под кушетки маленький баллон с газом (уже пустой). За почти невидимую леску он поднял его и спрятал в один из своих карманов. Не стоило оставлять улики с символикой Дэдпула. Не в этот раз. 

Несколько часов назад он уже посещал эту квартиру, тщательно обследовав каждый уголок, и не нашел ничего, что напоминало бы об Оружии Икс. Вообще ничего. Квартира была совершенно пустой. Лишь стандартная мебель, телевизор, парочка свитеров и брюк в шкафу, а в холодильнике — коробки с заказной едой. Никаких бумаг, книг, фотографий или личных вещей. 

Этот парень был _профессионалом_. 

Дэдпулу потребовалось много времени, чтобы его выследить. В итоге помогла удача. Никто из тех, кого ему удалось поймать, ничего не знал. Всё, что получилось добыть — это описание мужчины тридцати-сорока лет, среднего роста, с тёмными волосами. Будто бы это охуеть как помогало. И главный его прорыв случился из-за тако. Да, вы не ослышались. 

{Очередная причина, чтобы любить их ещё больше. Дары богов, как говорится.}

[Ты вообще всеядный, Жёлтый. И не притворяйся, что это не так.]

После допроса родственника одного из жертв Оружия Икс Уэйд был совершенно сбит с толку и разочарован отсутствием какой-либо информации о таинственном человеке, задававшем вопросы о канувшей в лету организации. А когда он расстраивался, то хотел есть. А когда он хотел есть, то предпочитал мексиканскую еду. Он решил посетить магазин с международными товарами через улицу, чтобы затариться необходимыми ингредиентами для тако. И именно там — о чудо! ― заметил парочку удачно расположенных камер. Одна из них явно намеренно была повёрнута не в ту сторону. Она снимала противоположную сторону улицы. 

Именно так Уэйд и выследил мистера Смита. Мистера Джона Смита ― если сможете в это поверить. Он вот не смог. Дэдпул был уверен, что имя, значившееся в договоре аренды этой квартиры, было ненастоящим. Он надеялся, что ему удастся, м-м-м… _разговорить_ мистера Смита и разузнать его реальное имя. Но выглядел он, конечно, как крепкий орешек. 

[М-м-м, но такие лучше всех…]

{Они самые вкусные, когда добираешься до их сладких красных внутренностей.}

[Просто услада для глаз, когда ты видишь, что от них остаётся, когда они наконец ломаются…]

{Ох, не могу дождаться, чтобы начать! Давайте уже скорее. Прямо сейчас.}

[Да он ещё без сознания.]

{И что?}

― И не сможет ответить ни на один мой вопрос, ― внёс Уэйд ясность, вытаскивая из кармана верёвку. Он бы воспользовался леской, но она слишком сильно резала кожу, а Дэдпул не хотел, чтобы их друг не чувствовал конечностей. Они могли пригодиться. 

[И не сможет кричать для нас.]

{Ой, а чего ты сразу не сказал? Тогда давайте подождём.}

Уэйд закатил глаза. Он принёс с маленькой кухни простой деревянный стул. 

― Оп-ля! ― прокряхтел он, поднимая бессознательного мужчину и бросая его на стул. Тот был немного тяжелее, чем выглядел. Уэйд привязал его запястья и лодыжки к подлокотникам и ножкам, применив лучшие узлы. Затем ― просто _на всякий случай_ ― обыскал его на предмет наличия оружия (и ничего не нашёл), а потом дополнительно привязал туловище к спинке. Потом Дэдпул достал суперклей и прилепил стул к полу. Он предпочёл бы что-то понадёжнее, конечно, что невозможно было бы сломать ударом о стену, но что есть, то есть. В квартире действительно было мало мебели. 

― Что ещё? ― задумчиво протянул Уэйд, оглядывая результат работы. 

[А что с криками?]

― Угомони свои сиськи ― мы к этому ещё вернёмся. Ты такой… А… Ах да… ― Уэйд вынул скотч, оторвал кусок и прилепил его ко рту мистера Смита. ― Будем надеяться, что он не простужен.

Будет совсем некстати, если его информатор задохнётся до того, как они подберутся к самому интересному. Выпрямившись, Дэдпул застыл, с минуту наблюдая, как мужчина дышал. Тот вроде неплохо справлялся, поэтому Уэйд присел на простую красную кушетку напротив. 

[А теперь подождём.]

{Ой… ненавижу ожидание.}

― Уверен, ты найдёшь чем себя развлечь. ― Уэйд не сводил глаз с жертвы, ожидая мало-мальского знака, который дал бы понять, что тот пришёл в себя.

Жёлтый действительно нашёл способ себя занять, к большому разочарованию Белого и Уэйда. Спустя сорок шесть минут, когда Дэдпул уже всерьёз раздумывал воткнуть в глаз нож, только чтобы кое-кто заткнулся и дал ему отдохнуть, в себя пришёл мистер Смит. 

Сначала он дёрнулся — всего лишь небольшое движение пальцами, а Уэйд уже насторожился. Потом перекатил голову на другое плечо, раздался тихий стон, приглушённый скотчем. Прошла ещё минута, прежде чем он смог поднять голову и удивлённо моргнуть, в замешательстве оглядывая гостиную. Несколько секунд ― и смятение сменилось пониманием, а потом карие глаза опустели. 

― Блять, ― тихо выругался Уэйд, увидев, как напряглись скулы мистера Смита, а потом тот демонстративно расслабился на стуле, зрение расфокусировалось. Мудак точно знал, как отрешиться от происходящего. Он понимал, зачем пришёл Уэйд, и явно собирался постараться что-то от него утаить. 

{Никто не сможет от нас ничего скрыть}, ― прошипел Жёлтый.

[Никто.]

Уэйд поднялся одним плавным движением. 

― Похоже, нам предстоит долгая ночка, да? ― он медленно расплылся в улыбке под маской. ― Ничего. Я не против. 

Для начала Уэйд вытащил нож. Он любил начинать с него. Слабые раскалывались быстро, а сильным это позволяло крепко задуматься, пока они чувствовали боль и жжение. Потом Уэйд переходил к следующим инструментам. Он точно знал, где резать, чтобы было больнее всего, но кровопотеря была не смертельной. 

Присев возле жертвы, он поднял голову мужчины за подбородок, заставив смотреть в глаза. 

― Полагаю, тебе нечего будет сказать, пока мы не начали? ― спокойно осведомился он. И не получил ответа. ― О, замечательно. Я так надеялся, что ты не ищешь лёгких путей.

Уэйд принялся напевать под нос мелодию «The Sweet Escape», расшнуровывая ботинки мистера Смита и снимая их вместе с носками. Приставив кончик ножа к нежной коже между пальцами, он улыбнулся, когда Джон дёрнул ногой. 

Дэдпул начал резать. Порез всего лишь шириной с бумагу ― много маленьких порезов. Они не будут сильно кровоточить. Зато будут сильно болеть при каждом движении ноги.

{If I could escape… ― радостно запел Жёлтый. ― And recreate a place that’s my own world. And I could be your favorite girl forever! We could make it better. Tell me boy, now wouldn’t that be sweet?}²

[Сегодня никто не сбежит!] ― даже Белый лучился удовольствием.

Уэйд отложил нож и поднялся, принявшись копаться в подсумках в поисках инструментов. Позже он выложил их в линию на кушетке, убедившись, что на них у мистера Смита хороший обзор. Зажигалка. Плоскогубцы. Несколько разнообразных ножей. Маленький пистолет. Мешочек с солью. Фляжка с кислотой. Полиэтиленовый пакет. Рыболовная леска. И пара кастетов. 

― Мне так и не удалось попасть в школу супергероев, ― буднично начал Уэйд, проводя обтянутыми перчаткой пальцами по инструментам, словно выбирая, какой пустить в ход.

[Потому что мы не ёбаные герои.]

― Я хотел, понимаешь? ― проигнорировал Дэдпул слова Белого. ― То есть до того, как встретил тех занудных ублюдков, я думал, что Люди Икс круче всех. Мстители тоже, если уж совсем честно. 

{Ага… И Чёрная вдова казалась нам супер-горячей. А оказалась холодной расчётливой сукой.}

[Но мы по-прежнему считаем её горячей.]

{Не такой, как _наш_ паук!}

― В любом случае этот корабль отплыл уже очень давно. Я прошёл обучение в другой школе. ― Уэйд выбрал пакет, принявшись расправлять его. ― Я узнал многое о боли. ― Он неторопливо подошёл к креслу Джона сзади, довольно оглядывая, как напряглись его плечи. ― Научился вызывать её множеством способов. Знаешь, у меня за плечами _большой опыт_. Учили меня лучшие из учителей и всё такое. 

Уэйд замолчал, задумчиво склонив голову. 

― Уверен, я не был их любимчиком. Можно было бы спросить, но… Все они уже мертвы. ― Он резко натянул пакет на голову Джона, плотно прижимая его ко рту и носу, зажав позади. 

Стоило отдать должное ― Джон Смит не издал ни звука. Просто окаменел. Спустя минуту его тело начало легко потряхивать, руки и ноги напряглись, вены на шее вздулись под тонкой кожей. 

Уэйд не отпускал его ещё минуту или около того. Было совершенно ясно, что на подобное он натаскан. Мужчина мог бы спокойно справиться с жестокостью Дэдпула. Когда он наконец убрал пакет от лица Джона, тот резко вдохнул носом, голова упала на грудь, дыхание потяжелело и стало прерывистым. 

Уэйд вернулся к кушетке, ничуть не чувствуя себя раздосадованным. Опустив пакет на место, он принялся разглядывать оставшиеся предметы. 

― Что следующее, м?

{Зажигалка. Подожги его! Сожги к херам!} ― Жёлтый уже был перевозбуждён. 

[Порежь его сильнее… ― прошипел Белый. ― Вспори его для нас. Хочу полюбоваться на его сладкую красную кровь… А потом посыпь раны солью. О, он будет так сладко кричать…]

Уэйд издал тихий смешок, остановив выбор на плоскогубцах. 

― Думаю, мы немного потянем резину. В конце концов мы пришли сюда не на пять минут. ― Он повернулся к жертве, которая сейчас точно пыталась успокоить сердцебиение, делая размеренные выдохи носом, раздувая ноздри. Взгляд Джона больше не был таким отрешённым, когда он посмотрел на предмет в руках Уэйда. 

Дэдпул усмехнулся. 

― Что думаешь, Джон? Сможешь обойтись без парочки ногтей? ― Он замолчал, будто ожидая ответа, словно Джон мог что-то сказать сквозь скотч. ― Молчание — знак согласия.

***

Три часа спустя Джон ненамного приблизился к тому, чтобы расколоться. Уэйда восхитила подобная непоколебимость. Хотя нет, постойте ― не восхитила, ведь кто тут сохранял чувство юмора и грубую привлекательность на протяжении месяцев безостановочных пыток? Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон. Вот кто. Так что Джон Смит был так себе. 

{По крайней мере, он наконец-то издал хоть какой-то звук. Ох, бальзам для наших ушей…}

Сейчас он вообще-то сильно шумел. Уэйду пришлось пустить в дело кислоту, чтобы Джон начал кричать и уже не остановился. Он непрерывно стонал и мычал, голова безвольно повисла между ног, кровь и слёзы лениво стекали по щекам, пачкая джинсы. 

Однако крики не говорили о его готовности выдать хоть какую-то информацию. Конечно, они теперь сделали шажочек по направлению к этому ― но не прыжок. Уэйд задавал вопросы снова и снова, поджигая кончики искалеченных пальцев зажигалкой. 

― На кого ты работаешь? 

Нет ответа. 

― Где ты достал данные об Оружии Икс? 

Ничего, кроме прерывистого дыхания и стонов боли. 

― Что ты делаешь с этой информацией?

Бесполезная борьба с туго затянутой верёвкой. 

― Что ещё ты ищешь? 

Больше стонов боли, приглушенных клейкой лентой. 

Уэйда не волновало, что рот Джона был заклеен, пока задавал вопросы. Если б тот хотел ответить, нашёл бы способ. Кроме того, Уэйд даже не надеялся, что он расколется настолько быстро. Но хотел, чтобы эти вопросы проникли так глубоко в подсознание мистера Смита, чтобы тот слышал их, даже когда потеряет сознание от боли.

Белый стонал от удовольствия, глядя, как под пламенем зажигалки пузырилась кожа. 

[Да-а-а-а…Так красиво.]

{Оуч, кажется, у меня встаёт.}

Уэйд закатил глаза, убирая зажигалку, пока Жёлтый не начал нести отвратительные вещи. 

{Э-э-э-эй! Ты неебически подлый!}

Уэйд отложил зажигалку к остальным инструментам. К этому времени он использовал уже две трети из них. Он должен был закончить со всеми, прежде чем начать по новой. Дэдпулу нравилось разнообразие ― оно делало вещи интереснее. Он взглянул на всё ещё упрямо молчавшего Смита. 

― Хочешь водички? ― весело осведомился Уэйд. ― На твоей кухне, конечно, не слишком-то её много, но, думаю, могу раздобыть тебе стаканчик, если хорошо попросишь. 

Мистер Смит смотрел на него припухшими прищуренными глазами. Он что-то подозревал. Уэйд его не винил. 

― Как угодно, ― пожал Уэйд плечами. ― Я просто подумал, что ты захочешь немного отдохнуть, прежде чем мы перейдём к более интересным вещам, ― он ещё не использовал соль. 

Уэйд отвернулся, будто выбирая новый инструмент, но был остановлен приглушённым восклицанием. Обернувшись, он поднял брови.

― Ой… Всё-таки _хочешь_ водички? ― Джон прерывисто кивнул. ― А чего сразу не сказал! Секундочку, друг мой. 

Уэйд направился на кухню и достал из пустого шкафа стакан. Наполнив его водой из-под крана, вернулся в гостиную. Он поднёс руку к его лицу — Джон отшатнулся. Уэйд усмехнулся. 

― Я лишь сниму скотч, дорогой. Или ты умеешь пить через нос? ― Смит застыл, чтобы дать Уэйду сорвать ленту, но он колебался. ― Ты ведь не собираешься кричать, да? ― резко осведомился он. Джон кивнул.

Дэдпул подцепил края липкой ленты и резко сорвал её, заставив Смита задохнуться от боли. Уэйд подождал немного, прежде чем поднести стакан к его рту. Джон обхватил губами край, Уилсон наклонил посуду. В самый последний момент он резко отнял его и вылил воду на голову Смита. 

Джон снова задохнулся, глаза шокированно распахнулись, когда вода потекла с кончиков волос. 

― На кого ты работаешь? 

Потрясение быстро сменилось гневом. 

― Где ты достал данные об Оружии Икс?

Гнев ― яростью, желваки на челюсти заиграли, глаза сузились. 

― Что ты делаешь с этой информацией?

― Я знаю, кто ты, блять, такой, ― прорычал Джон, голос был болезненно хриплым после криков. 

[_Наконец-то_, блять…]

{Эй, но было же весело!}

[Да, но раз он заговорил, мы уже ближе к его убийству!]

{А, да. Хорошо.}

Уэйд упёр руки в бёдра. 

― О, хорошо! Надеюсь. Я вроде как знаменитость. Особенно ― в ваших кругах. 

Рот Джона скривился в отвратительной усмешке. 

― Я знаю, что они с тобой сделали, _Уэйд Уилсон_. 

Пальцы дёрнулись, но Дэдпул сдержался. 

― Оу, ты знаешь моё имя и историю происхождения. _Удивительно_. Расскажи ещё. 

Джон лишь рассмеялся ― слабо, хрипло и маниакально. 

― В итоге они захотят тебя вернуть. У тебя есть ответы. Именно тебя они ищут. 

В этот раз Уэйд не сдержался и сжал руки в кулаки. 

― Кто? ― прорычал он. Склонившись, он положил ладони на плечи Джона и приблизился к его лицу. ― На. Кого. Ты. Работаешь? 

Джон вновь рассмеялся и закрыл глаза. Он смеялся снова. И снова. И снова. 

{Ёбаный крысёныш}, ― гневно прошипел Жёлтый. Белый тоже был вне себя.

Так же как и Уэйд. 

― Блять. ― Он поднялся, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди. ― Блять. 

Джон всё ещё хохотал. 

Совершенно внезапно Уэйд озверел. Всепоглощающий гнев наполнил и обжёг его. Как они смеют? Как смеют возвращаться? Уэйд ведь уничтожил всех. А теперь они снова пришли за ним. 

Только не снова. 

[И никогда больше.]

{Никогда.}

Уилсон порывисто достал катаны, в ушах шумело. Повернувшись к Джону, который лишь за мгновение осознал предстоящее, он замахнулся. На лице жертвы отразился мимолётный страх. 

А затем голова Джона Смита скатилась с плеч и упала на землю с глухим стуком. Кровь медленно просачивалась сквозь рубашку. Ковёр точно надо будет заменить. 

Уэйд, тяжело дыша, уставился на труп. 

― Блять! ― закричал он, пнув и опрокинув стул, на котором сидело привязанное тело. 

Он сунул катаны обратно в ножны. 

[Это будет для них посланием.]

{Да. Они не смогут нас _поиметь_.}

[Мы придём и за ними.]

{За каждым из них.}

― Но мы даже не знаем, кто это. ― Уэйд опустил растерянный взгляд на труп, с которым только что разделался. Почему он такой, блять, нетерпеливый? Хоть бы один ёбаный раз действовал с холодным рассудком.

[Но мы выясним.]

{И продолжим преследование.}

[До самого ёбаного края земли.]

{Если придётся, даже до края Вселенной.}

Уэйд вздохнул, невольно успокаиваясь. 

― Не думаю, что придётся забраться так далеко. ― Он склонился над телом мистера Смита и принялся шарить по карманам ― просто на всякий случай. 

Всё, что у того с собой было — бумажник и ключ от квартиры. В кошельке лежало удостоверение личности — несомненно, поддельное — и двадцать долларов. Ничего полезного. Во внутреннем кармане ― клочок бумаги. Уилсон достал его. 

Развернув, он обнаружил, что это чек. На десять тысяч долларов. 

Чек от корпорации «Оскорп Индастриз». 

― Оу.

А это уже поинтереснее. 

Уэйд не был уверен, хорошие это новости или плохие. В распоряжении Оскорп была _хуева туча_ ресурсов. Они могли бы копать и продлевать проект сколь угодно долго. 

[Новости хорошие. Мы теперь точно знаем, кто заказчик.]

{И можем его прикончить.}

Уэйд медленно кивнул. Сунув чек назад в бумажник, он убрал его в штаны мистера Смита. Лучше, если они не узнают, смог ли Дэдпул раскопать эту информацию. 

Затем он направился к дырке на потолке и вернулся на крышу через вентиляцию, избежав попадания в камеры. А затем исчез в ночи.

***

Пару дней спустя Уэйд снова вернулся в убогий дом престарелых, где проживала Ал. Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему она остановилась на этом варианте, когда могла бы позволить себе снять пентхаус в «Конраде», но спрашивать не собирался. К тому же Уэйда это вполне устраивало, потому что здесь он мог случайно столкнуться с одним мелким сексуальным ботаником, который заставлял его желудок вести себя очень странно. 

{Я всё ещё считаю, что нам удалось бы его развести на перепихон.}

[Мы только недавно _спасли_ его от кучки педофилов. Думаешь, что он хотел бы наших подкатов? Тогда ты полный ебанат.]

{Да… пожалуй, ты прав. Всё равно никто не захочет перепихона с отвратительной рожей Уэйда.}

[Особенно ― не такой сладкий малыш, как Питер Паркер.]

{Питер Бенджамин Паркер!} ― хихикнул Жёлтый.

Что ж, да. Уэйд навёл о парне кое-какие справки. Копал он не слишком глубоко (всё же тот был обычным подростком ― что ему скрывать?), но основную информацию узнал: полное имя, адрес, успеваемость (этот паренёк был чертовски умён) и биографию. Родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда ему было шесть лет, и после этого тётя с дядей взяли над ним опеку. Дядю Питера два года назад убили при попытке ограбления. И да — Питер проходил стажировку в Оскорп. 

{Осталось вставить зловещий саундтрек.}

[Что бы это, блять, значило?]

{Читатели знают. Или… Узнают. В конечном счёте.}

[Ты такой странный.]

{Спасибо.}

У паренька была нелёгкая жизнь: было совершенно ясно, что тётя делала все, чтобы свести концы с концами. История совершенно классическая, схожая с тысячами других по всей Америке, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине Уэйда она заставила сочувствовать малышу Питеру. Как, ради всего святого, парню удалось остаться после всего таким добрым и открытым? У Уилсона тоже было дерьмовое детство (хоть и по иному поводу, нежели у Паркера) ― и глядите, во что он превратился. Он был ебанутым ещё до того, как Оружие Икс сделало из него Дэдпула с голосами в голове. 

[Совершенно ебанутым.]

Чёрт, да он зарабатывал убийством людей ещё _до того_, как сошёл с ума. И за всем этим стояла серьёзная травма детства. 

Так или иначе, сейчас он сидел в палате Слепой Ал, которая насквозь пропахла стариковским запахом, потому что… ну, сами знаете. И лишь отчасти надеялся, что милый оленеглазый племянник медсестры Ал появится здесь сегодня. Что, конечно, было маловероятно, но никогда не знаешь наверняка. Иногда даже Уэйду везло. 

[Крайне редко.]

{Ага, и никогда ― в сексуальном плане.}

[С тех пор как твоя рожа превратилась в фарш.]

{Счастье, что Ал — слепая, будь это не так, она бы свалила раньше.}

[Вообще это какое-то чудо, что Питер может на тебя смотреть.]

{Ой, может быть, он тоже слепой? Только втайне!}

[Он не слепой, Жёлтый. Перестань быть таким идиотом.]

{…Но мог бы быть. Ведь Сорвиголова делает всякие невероятные фишки и ни хрена при этом не видит. Кажется. Погоди, не видит же?}

[Просто завали уже.]

{Уэйду надо носить маску всё время. Даже когда он не Дэдпул.}

[Угу, типа хоккейную, которая прикроет всё, кроме глаз.]

― Будет выглядеть странновато, ― резко ответил им Уэйд. ― Сейчас начало апреля, а снаружи уже двадцать один градус. ― При такой температуре было трудно носить толстовку. И Уилсон ненавидел ёбаное солнце. 

― Ты должен сводить меня на прогулку, ― потребовала Ал со своей кровати, прихлёбывая суп. ― Раз там так хорошо, как ты говоришь. 

― Ты и сама можешь погулять, старушенция. Боже, что ещё тебе от меня нужно? Я ведь уже смотрю с тобой твои тупые телепередачи. ― Уэйд удобнее устроился в кресле, скрестив руки на груди, и уставился на экран, висевший на стене. 

― Тебе самому нравятся «Дни нашей жизни», мать твою. И не пытайся меня переубедить. 

― Тихо! ― шикнул на неё Уэйд. ― Даниэлла спорит с сестрой о том, кому достанется ребёнок брата, и я хочу узнать, выйдет ли Джаред из комы!

{Он никогда не был в коме, а лишь притворялся! Он инсценировал аварию, чтобы стащить у бабули драгоценности и чтобы Брендон ничего об этом не узнал.}

― Ах да. Чёрт, этот сериал просто безумен. 

― Тихо! ― ответно шикнула на него Ал. Уэйд кинул в неё пульт. А потом стянул тарелку с супом. 

Некоторое время они молча смотрели сериал, а потом началась реклама, и Ал вдруг решила полюбопытствовать: 

― Ты трахаешь того парня?

Уэйд даже поперхнулся супом. 

― Что? Какого хуя вообще? 

{Питера или Человека-паука? Погодь, как бы она вообще узнала о Паучке?}

Ал пристально смотрела в его сторону. У Уэйда даже промелькнуло подозрение, что за очками её глаза сосредоточились ровно на его лице. 

― Племянника медсестры. Симпатичного милого мальчика, с которым ты ушёл в прошлый раз. 

― Откуда ты знаешь, что он симпатичный? ― нахмурился Уэйд. 

― Да я с другого конца комнаты слышала, как у тебя хер встал.

― Вот это откровенная ложь, ― закатил глаза Уэйд. ― Я ни капли не отвердел. На тот момент. Так что заткнись нахуй. 

Ал рассмеялась. 

― Так ты с ним спишь или как?

Уэйд кашлянул. 

― Нет. Боже. А что, думаешь, мог бы?

[Извращенец.]

― Определённо нет, ― покачала головой Ал. 

― Тогда нахуя ты спрашиваешь, старуха? ― нахмурился Уэйд. ― Это в любом случае не твоего ума дело. 

― Ну, раз уж ты пытаешься подцепить этого малолетку в _моей_ палате, думаю, я заслуживаю того, чтобы быть в деле.

― _Ты_ хочешь что-то сделать с Питером? ― поднял Уэйд брови. ― Тебе же типа восемьдесят. 

Ал одарила его взглядом. Слепым взглядом. 

― А тебе сколько лет, Уэйд Уилсон? 

{Тут она тебя сделала, чувак!} ― рассмеялся Жёлтый.

― Заткнись, ― прошипел Уэйд. 

― Но нет. ― Ал потянулась к стакану с водой. ― Я ничего не хочу делать с этим ребёнком. Мне нужны деньги. 

Уэйд недоверчиво уставился на неё.

― Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе _платил_? За что?

Ал тихо фыркнула и медленно отпила из стакана, прежде чем ответить. 

― За разрешение меня навещать, конечно. 

― Ты, блять, спятила, женщина. Похоже, деменция наконец до тебя добралась, ― усмехнулся Уэйд. 

― Без проблем. Тогда позову охрану и скажу, что боюсь за свою непорочность, ведь страшный мужик хочет меня изнасиловать, ― пожала она плечами. Затем поставила стакан на тумбу и потянулась к телефону. 

Уэйд резко схватил её за запястье. Крепко сжал. Он пристально на неё смотрел, воздух между ними практически пощёлкивал электричеством от возникшего напряжения. Лицо Ал не выражало никаких эмоций. Пару секунд спустя Уэйд отпустил её и откинулся в кресле. 

― Ладно, ― рявкнул он. ― Сколько? 

С удовлетворённой усмешкой Ал откинулась на подушки. 

― Две тысячи. За визит. 

{Соглашайся. Чтобы снова увидеть эти глазки Бэмби, оно того стоит.}

[Тебе необязательно сюда приходить. Можешь просто ему написать.]

{Думаешь, у Уэйда хватит яиц, чтобы осмелиться написать пацану и пригласить на встречу? А не тупо ждать момента, чтобы случайно снова на него наткнуться?}

― Я не буду приглашать его, ― пробормотал Уэйд. А потом, вздохнув, сдался. ― Ладно.

Он вытащил чековую книжку и красный карандаш, нацарапав на бумаге цифру в две тысячи долларов и протянув старухе. Ал засунула чек в старомодный лифчик между обвисших грудей.

«Дни нашей жизни» снова вернулся после рекламы, но Ал точно не закончила доставать Уэйда.

― Ты выяснил, кто перезапускает проект Оружие Икс?

― Не уверен, что именно это они делают, ― машинально ответил Уэйд, хотя прекрасно понимал, к чему идёт дело, после того, что сказал ему Джон Смит. 

― Это не ответ. 

Уэйд побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. 

― Да. Выяснил. 

― И?

― Я разберусь с этим, ― сжал он зубы. 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. 

― Ты напуган.

― Нихуя, ― прорычал он. 

Ал лишь слегка улыбнулась. 

― Напуган. Как маленький мальчик. Мне всегда было легко это понять. 

{Пошла ты нахуй, морщинистая старая карга.}

[Кем она, блять, себя возомнила? Мы не боимся всякого говна.]

― Твой радар сломался нахуй, ― грубо ответил Уэйд. ― Я лишь чертовски зол. 

{Вот так, блять!}

― Ты напуган, потому что знаешь, что в итоге они придут за тобой. И снова запрут, ― шире улыбнулась она.

Уэйд напрягся. 

[Она слишком далеко заходит], ― яростно просипел Белый.

{Мы, блять, ей покажем, кто _напуган_. Загони её обратно, Уэйд.}

Уилсон сжал челюсти, желваки заиграли, пальцы так крепко вцепились в подлокотники, что те грозили вот-вот сломаться. В воздухе повисла опасность. 

― Мне что, снова нужно загнать тебя в клетку? ― низко пророкотал он. 

― Мне что, уже пора заявить о случае жестокого обращения с пожилыми? ― раздался лёгкий, смешливый молодой голос от двери. 

{О нет, Питти!} ― пикнул Жёлтый.

― Нет, ― буднично ответила Ал. 

― Да, ― сказал Уэйд одновременно с ней, разжимая пальцы и поворачиваясь к Питеру.

И — блять! ― парень был ещё горячее, чем Уилсон запомнил. Он стоял там в голубых поношенных джинсах и очаровательной футболке с котом-химиком, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку настолько непринуждённо, что это должно было быть _незаконным_. А ещё этот его несправедливо сексуальный вид с примесью вежливого смущения, отразившегося на мальчишеском лице. И блять…

{Эти глаза…}

[Прекрати пускать слюни. Он заметит.]

Питер всё ещё выглядел смущенно, поэтому Уэйд заставил себя сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё, помимо сексуального беспорядка из каштановых густых прядей на голове Паркера, которые ещё и падали тому на лоб, практически задевая милые ботанские очки. 

― Да. Она точно жестоко со мной обращается. Эта старуха пользуется положением и издевается как может. 

Питер заморгал, глядя в его направлении, а затем широко улыбнулся. 

― Я сделаю об этом пометку в карте. Тёте Мэй придётся поговорить с ней. 

Ал поёрзала в кровати, скрестив руки на груди.

― Я должна была догадаться, что вы, два засранца, объединитесь против меня, ― проворчала она. 

Питер заливисто рассмеялся, а Уэйд попытался не заострять внимание на том, что от этого великолепного звука у него слегка перехватило дыхание. 

[Ты скучал по своему призванию все эти годы, Уэйд. Ведь ты великолепно умеешь преследовать подростков.]

― Завали, ― выдохнул Уилсон, внимательно наблюдая, как Питер достал из кармана маленькую упаковку. Было похоже на вкусное десертное пирожное. 

{Что стало с «Твинки»? Эти малыши были просто умопомрачительны.}

Питер оттолкнулся от косяка и подошёл к кровати Ал, протягивая ей угощение. 

― Я стянул это с медсестринского поста. Решил, что вам понравится. 

На мгновение Ал замерла. Уэйд знал, что старуха точно понимала, где рука Питера, протягивающая сладость, поэтому её нерешительность в этот момент удивляла. 

― Это… очень мило с твоей стороны, Питер. Спасибо. 

Уилсон подавил желание закатить глаза. 

― Ты сегодня помогаешь тёте? ― спросил он, стараясь звучать не слишком заинтересованно. Какие у него были вообще шансы, что парень пришел помогать тёте именно в тот день, когда Уэйд посетил заведение? 

{Писатели совсем обленились. Подобные клише — это совершенно избитые литературные приёмы.}

Питер сунул руки в карманы джинсов и помотал головой. 

― Нет. Просто заскочил взять немного денег на обед. Она сегодня снова работает до ночи. 

Уэйд слегка нахмурился. Теперь, когда он знал историю жизни Питера Паркера, прояснялись причины, почему он почти всё время был один. Должно быть ужасно, когда никто не приходит вечером домой. Не то чтобы Уэйду хотелось это узнать. 

― Так ты ненадолго? ― спросил он, и разочарование в голосе скрыть не удалось. 

Питер расцвёл в этой своей очаровательной полуулыбке, а Уэйд не мог поверить, что она адресована _ему_. 

― Вообще-то… я надеялся, что найду тебя здесь. Хочешь поесть вместе? 

Уилсон широко распахнул глаза в удивлении. 

{О боже, о боже, о боже. Неужели Прелестный Питер приглашает нас на свидание?}

[Нет. Конечно нет. Однажды он уже звал нас пообедать, и тогда это было проявление жалости.]

{Ага, но сейчас для этого у него никаких оснований нет. И он _сам искал_ с нами встречи! ― задохнулся от восторга Жёлтый. ― Думаю, это не совпадение! Простите, писатели!}

[Он, скорее всего, чувствует себя обязанным за то, что мы спасли его невинную молодую задницу пару недель назад.]

{Ой… наверное, ты прав.}

― Мне кажется, ты его сломал, ― саркастично подметила Ал, вырвав Уэйда из пучины раздумий как раз вовремя, чтобы он смог предотвратить следующее позорящее его высказывание, которое она вот-вот собиралась произнести. 

― Конечно, ― поспешил ответить Уэйд. ― Да, конечно. То есть если ты хочешь, я согласен. 

Улыбка Питера на этот раз практически его ослепила. 

― Я хочу, ― ответил он. 

{О’кей. Я умираю.}

[Просто отстой какой-то. Мне и так приходится иметь дело с вами двумя, лебезящими перед Человеком-пауком. Теперь ещё и этот пацанёнок? Просто отвратительно.]

― Хочешь пойти прямо сейчас? Мне уже надоело тусоваться с этой старой каргой. Она заставляет нас смотреть мыльные оперы. 

― Молчи уж, ― хихикнул Питер. ― Ты ведь их любишь.

Уэйд удивлённо моргнул, совершенно застигнутый врасплох. 

― Ну… Ладно, допустим. Откуда ты узнал? 

Уэйд заметил, как краска залила щёки Питера, а по лицу можно было предположить, что ему стало немного неловко. 

― Просто догадался. Ты выглядишь как парень, которому… нравятся… подобные вещи.

[Он что-то скрывает.]

{Что вообще может скрывать такой человек, как Питер? Ты просто параноик.}

― Видишь? ― Ал принялась довольно шумно разворачивать десерт. ― Даже Питер понял, что ты ходячая, пускающая сопли драматичная королева. 

Уэйд потянулся к пульту, лежавшему на кровати, только чтобы вновь запустить им в старуху. Он плавно поднялся с кресла, легко увернувшись от подушки, которую Ал кинула в него в отместку. 

― Пойдём? ― обратился Уэйд к Питеру, подойдя к двери и распахнув её. 

― До свидания, Ал! Хорошего вечера, ― вежливо попрощался Питер и, поднырнув под рукой Уилсона, вышел в коридор. 

Уэйд одарил Ал предупреждающим взглядом, который, вероятно, она не увидела. 

― Будь паинькой, старая леди. Возможно, когда-нибудь я вытащу тебя отсюда.

Она молча жевала вкусное пирожное. Уэйд вышел в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь, не дожидаясь ответа на завуалированную угрозу. 

Уилсон зашагал рядом с Питером, вдруг занервничав от перспективы совместного времяпрепровождения с этим парнем. Тот очень спокойно себя вёл в отношении лица Уэйда в прошлые две их встречи (если не считать самого первого раза, когда увидел эту разъёбанную рожу, но этого стоило ожидать). Уилсон просто ждал, что будет дальше. Ждал какого-то знака, что Питер такой чересчур милый просто из-за своего гипертрофированного чувства жалости или моральных устоев. Каких-то признаков, что он лишь притворялся дружелюбным, а сам едва сдерживал рвоту. 

Но ничего такого не проявлялось. Пока нет.

Питер лишь улыбнулся ему и спросил:

― Ну, куда хочешь пойти? Знаю, что ты любишь мексиканскую еду. А что-то ещё щекочет твои вкусовые рецепторы?

{Хотелось бы мне, чтобы _ты_ пощекотал наши вкусовые рецепторы…}

― Я вообще всеядный, ― пожал Уэйд плечами. ― На самом деле. Вот например, я однажды съел собаку. И лошадь. И змею. Э… Припоминается мне и трапеза скорпионом. Вообще было круто. А что тебе нравится? 

― Да я тоже ни от чего не отказываюсь, ― покачал головой Питер, хитро улыбнувшись. ― Хотя скорпионов я никогда не пробовал. 

Они вышли из дома престарелых, и Уэйд натянул капюшон до глаз. Питер бросил на землю скейтборд и встал на него, медленно покатившись рядом.

{Откуда, блять, он его взял?}

[Ты был слишком занят заглядыванием в призывающие выебать глазки, чтобы заметить. У него всё это время он был, идиот.]

{О господи, он слишком милый…}

― Как насчёт пиццы? ― спросил Питер. 

― Люблю пиццу, ― улыбнулся Уэйд.

― А кто не любит? Вопрос века.

― Только по-настоящему больные люди. Те, кто ненавидит щенят и мороженое и смеётся, когда котята застревают на деревьях.

Питер засмеялся. Уэйд вдруг почувствовал себя лучше, чем за все прошедшие дни. Кроме, конечно, того времени, когда был с Паучком. 

Они отправились в любимую пиццерию Питера: дыру, в которой готовили пиццу с пепперони и домашним томатным соусом, за который Уэйд готов был убивать. Уилсон протянул кассиру сотню ещё до того, как Питер достал кошелёк, а любые возражения, которые он пытался донести, успешно проигнорировались. Питер сел напротив Уэйда, когда они приступили к обеду, и даже уминал с аппетитом. Вообще он поддерживал такой живой разговор, что Уилсон даже забыл, что без маски. Этот приём пищи был самым приятным за очень долгое время. Они с Паучком иногда хавали тако, если в городе наступало затишье, и это было приятно. Конечно приятно. Однако Уэйд всегда садился так, чтобы Паучок не мог рассмотреть его лица. Но как бы ни были замечательны их с Человеком-пауком разговоры (а они действительно были таковыми), всегда было гораздо приятнее видеть глаза собеседника и его улыбку, нежели догадываться, как бы они выглядели, загляни он под маску. 

Даже голоса в основном развлекали комментариями, пока они с Питером ели и болтали. Когда наконец их огромная пицца закончилась, Уэйд глянул на часы и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже восемь. 

― Завтра ведь в школу, да? Тебе нужно домой ― делать домашнее задание или подобное говно?

Питер коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

― Не-а… Я вчера всё сделал, ― когда Уэйд одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, тот лишь пожал плечами и ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. ― Ботаник. Забыл?

― Точно, ― усмехнулся Уэйд. И, прежде чем успел остановиться или обдумать глупость этой затеи, выпалил: ― Хочешь завалиться ко мне и поиграть в видеоигры?

[О нет… _Не говори мне_, что ты только что пригласил малолетку к себе на хату для продолжения вечера.]

{Аааааааах, Питер идёт к нам домой! Увидит, где мы живём! ВОЗМОЖНО УВИДИТ НАШУ КРОВАТЬ!}

[Я бы на это не рассчитывал. К тому же у нас там бардак. Мы что, правда хотим, чтобы он это увидел?]

Уэйд и сам был обескуражен предложением, но Питеру, казалось, идея понравилась, судя по его сияющей улыбке. 

― С удовольствием, ― ответил он.

Уэйд подумал, что парня, возможно, слишком часто в детстве роняли головой на пол. 

Однако он не собирался упускать возможности провести время со своим единственным нормальным другом (если они, конечно, дружили). Поэтому взял Питера с собой. Пока они ехали в метро, то вели непринужденную беседу. Несколько девушек, увидев лицо Уэйда, отсели на другое место, а Питер предпочёл этого не замечать. Он просто продолжил что-то рассказывать, будто ничего не произошло, почти успешно отвлекая Уэйда. Он невольно вспомнил, как Питер ― невинный, юный Питер ― ударил того придурка в гей-баре, посмевшего оскорбить Уэйда. Он никак не мог полностью осознать произошедшее в ту ночь, но этот поступок отдавался в животе смущающим тёплым чувством. 

Уэйд снова переехал. Квартира теперь находилась ближе к тому месту, где они с Паучком почти каждую ночь случайно встречались. 

[Ничего не случайно], ― язвительно проговорил Белый.

{Да заткнись ты уже ― все мы знаем, что ты в него тоже тайно влюблён.}

Теперь путь от станции метро до дома занимал всего пять минут, а район был далеко не таким убогим, как остальные, в которых находились его явочные квартиры. Сейчас это Уэйда радовало, ведь он не хотел вести Питера в небезопасное место. Когда они наконец добрались до квартиры и остановились у двери, Уилсон вдруг занервничал.

[Почему ты посчитал это хорошей затеей? Он подумает, что мы чушки.]

{Сбежит и никогда не вернётся.}

[Ты хотя бы не забыл убрать всё оружие? Что, ты предполагаешь, он о нас подумает, когда увидит снайперскую винтовку на кухонном столе?]

{Или наш любимый пистолет на столике рядом с нашим любимым креслом?}

Уэйд прикусил губу, колеблясь и замерев с ключом в руке. 

― Э… Могу я тебя попросить подождать минуточку здесь? Прости. 

― Конечно, без проблем, ― кивнул Питер. 

Уэйд виновато улыбнулся, потом отпёр дверь и вошёл, сразу заперев, чтобы Паркеру не удалось разглядеть внутренности квартиры. 

― Бля, бля, бля… ― выругался он, бросившись на кухню. Он быстро собрал использованные упаковки из-под еды и одноразовые контейнеры, бросая в корзину. Все грязные тарелки полетели в раковину, потому что лучше уж так, чем они стояли бы по всей квартире. С дивана Уэйд схватил пару ножей (на них было бы больно сидеть) и кинул в спальню, захлопнув следом дверь. 

{Ой, он не доберётся до нашей кровати?}

― Конечно нет. Господи боже. Он же просто подросток. И мы просто будем играть в игры.

[Продолжай твердить себе это…]

Уэйд пнул кучу грязной одежды в угол, предварительно убедившись, что костюма Дэдпула там нет; набросил на кресло покрывало, чтобы не было видно кровавых пятен. Он лихорадочно огляделся: коробки с фильмами и играми были свалены в кучу, но их он оставил как есть.

Вернувшись к двери, он распахнул её для Питера. 

― Прости за это. У меня тут э… бельё было разбросано везде. 

[Допустим.]

Питер лишь улыбнулся. Он вообще много улыбался. 

― Без проблем. 

Он шагнул внутрь квартиры и с любопытством оглядел её своими большими карими глазами. 

Уэйд тоже обвёл квартиру взглядом, проверяя, не упустил ли чего-либо важного. Никаких пистолетов, ножей и видимых пятен крови… Он проследил, как Питер подошёл к холодильнику, принявшись разглядывать приклеенные на него скотчем с Hello Kitty картинки. 

Ах… да. 

{Это просто позор.}

Питер разглядывал рисунки Уэйда, на которых был изображён Человек-паук. Ну, на самом деле Дэдпул тоже там был. Они были нарисованы мелками, но не слишком красиво. Уэйд надеялся, что Питер подумает, что их нарисовал какой-нибудь знакомый ребёнок. По крайней мере, он собирался придерживаться этой версии. 

Однако, когда Питер повернулся к Уэйду, он не выглядел удивлённым, скорее… растроганным. Уэйд неловко сглотнул. 

― Итак, э… У меня в основном классика. «Ореол», «ГТА», «Марио Карт», «Соник и»… 

― «Марио Карт», ― с усмешкой перебил его Питер. ― Я ёбаный бог в этой игре.

Уэйд поднял брови. 

― Погодь. Ты же не думаешь всерьёз, что сможешь побить _меня_? Потому что я ёбаный мировой чемпион. 

― Вызов принят, Уэйд Уилсон, ― улыбка Питера превратилась в хитрую усмешку. 

Они расселись на диване, Уэйд включил приставку. Он выбрал Принцессу Персик, а Питер — Марио. Игра была жёсткой ― каждый пытался доказать, что лучше другого. Уэйду с трудом удалось победить в первом раунде, но Питер побил его во втором. Когда играли третий, Уэйд заметил, что они придвинулись ближе друг к другу. Правая рука Питера прижималась к его левой, бедро касалось ноги. После осознания этого ему стало сложнее сосредоточиться на игре. Поэтому Питер вырвался вперёд и победил в финале. 

― Что, съел, Уэйд?! Теперь ты обязан признать, что я — лучший гонщик. 

Уэйд пихнул его плечом. 

― Игра была грязной. Я думаю, Принцесса Персик часто отвлекалась, потому что влюблена в Марио. 

Питер замер, и Уэйд тоже, осознав свою ошибку. 

[Теперь ты это сделал…]

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, сердце пропустило удар, когда он осознал, как, должно быть, сейчас был напуган Питер. Потому что когда какой-то урод-старпёр практически признаётся, что в тебя влюблён… это совсем не круто. И не горячо. А чертовски жутко. Типа как Призрак Оперы. 

{По-квазимодовски жутко.}

Пару мгновений спустя Питер продолжил разговор как ни в чём не бывало, уже дважды за вечер вводя Уэйда в ступор.

― Хочешь матч-реванш? ― спросил он. 

[С ним точно что-то не так.]

{Завали, он великолепен!}

Уэйд хотел. Правда хотел продолжить рубиться в игры, продолжить единственное нормальное человеческое общение, которое у него было за последние недели. Но когда он взглянул на часы, то сердце ёкнуло. 

― Ох, бля, ― Питер одарил его тревожным вопросительным взглядом. Уэйд покачал головой. ― Просто, э… уже поздно. 

― Всего лишь половина одиннадцатого, ― тоже посмотрел на часы Паркер. 

― И тебе завтра в школу. Так что пора ложиться спать, да?

Питер вновь посмотрел на него глазами, полными непонимания и боли. Уэйд ощутил, как разбилось сердце. 

― Нет, нет, нет… Я не пытаюсь, то есть… не хочу от тебя избавиться. Было правда весело. На самом деле. Просто… Я, э… мне скоро нужно будет кое с кем встретиться. 

Непонимание в глазах Питера испарилось. 

― А… ясно. Хорошо. Ну, я тогда просто… тогда пойду домой. 

Оба поднялись. Питер взял скейтборд с пола, Уэйд сунул руки в карманы, неспособный совладать с чувством вины. 

― Прости, ― сказал он, провожая Питера до двери. 

Паркер лишь пожал плечами.

― Без проблем. Я, э… Мне тоже было весело. ― Он остановился у двери, пиная носком кроссовка землю и глядя вниз. Уэйд вдруг подумал, что не видел на свете никого милее, ну разве что котят. ― Может быть, повторим ещё как-нибудь? 

Уэйд энергично закивал. 

― Конечно. Обязательно. Пиши в любое время, Пит. 

― Хорошо, ― Паркер слегка улыбнулся. Уэйд положил руку ему на спину и мягко выпроводил из квартиры. 

― Ничего, что ты один пойдёшь домой? ― Питер кивнул, перекладывая скейт в другую руку. ― Отлично. Тогда увидимся.

Уэйд проследил, как Питер удалялся по коридору, затем захлопнул дверь и бросился в спальню переодеваться. 

{Это было грубо.}

― Что? ― Уэйд торопливо раздевался, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь одновременно натянуть костюм. 

{Вот так выставлять Питти. Он выглядел печальным.}

Уэйд нахмурился.

― Да нормально он выглядел. Я объяснил, почему ему пора. Он понятливый. 

[Тебе очень хорошо удаётся обижать людей, Уэйд.]

Уилсон замер, глядя на маску Дэдпула в руках. 

― Да… знаю. ― Он со вздохом натянул её на голову и подошёл к окну, готовый лететь на всех парах на встречу к Человеку-пауку. 

Паучок этим вечером был тихим. Но и Дэдпул особенно не шумел. Он всё время думал о Питере. Это было странно, ведь обычно Паучок завладевал всем его вниманием. Однако им удалось сегодня остановить парочку грабителей, предотвратить попытку изнасилования, и Человек-паук даже похвалил его, так что ночь удалась.

***

Три дня спустя они снова патрулировали. Теперь у них выработался определённый алгоритм сражения с плохими парнями с максимальной эффективностью. Дэдпул отвлекал преступников на земле, потом Человек-паук спускался сверху, атакуя их паутиной до того, как те вообще осознавали, что происходит. Дэдпул догонял тех, кому удалось сбежать, что доставляло неимоверное удовольствие. 

[Но всё ещё никаких убийств или увечий… Ты размяк, Дэдпул.]

Да похер. Зато у них с Паучком всё было хорошо. Они даже перебрасывались остроумными шутками и комментариями, пока ловили плохих парней. Всё было просто великолепно. Охуительно. Уэйд так уже _давно_ не веселился. 

[Мы должны сосредоточиться. На том, как решить проблему с Оскорпом.]

{Да мы просто пойдем туда с пушками и примемся _мочить всех подряд_.}

― Думаю, здесь нужно действовать более аккуратно, ― пробормотал Уэйд. Он заметил, что Паучок бросил на него взгляд через крышу, но не спросил, о чём он толковал. Уэйд был рад и благодарен, что Паучок не всегда интересовался, какие разговоры велись в его голове. Было бы трудно объяснить, не говоря уже о том, что чертовски неловко. И всё же он принялся напевать мелодию, притворяясь, что не разговаривал только что с самим собой. 

{My anaconda don’t want none unless you’ve got buns, hun, ― затянул Жёлтый, а Уэйд принялся притопывать ногой в такт. ― Oh, baby. I want to get wit’cha, and take your picture.}

― My homeboys tried to warn me. ― Уэйд качал бёдрами взад-вперёд, танцуя под мелодию. ― But with that butt you got makes me so horny!

Паучок подошёл к нему ближе, уперев руки в бока. 

― Что ты, блин, поёшь?

Уэйд задохнулся, ладонями обняв в притворном шоке лицо. 

― Ты не слышал Baby Got Back? ― Паучок покачал головой. ― Oh, baby… You should know it. _You_ got back.³

Паучок немного склонил голову набок.

― Ты намекаешь, что у меня большой зад? 

Уэйд замотал головой. 

― Нет-нет-нет… Задница у тебя просто идеальная. Самая идеальная во всей ёбаной Вселенной. ― Он сделал вид, что собирался шлёпнуть Паучка по попке, но тот скользнул в сторону, легко, словно кошка, ускользнув от контакта. 

[Думаю, ты слегка преувеличил. Существуют ещё как минимум миллион прекрасных задниц на этой планете.]

{НИФИГА ПОДОБНОГО! ЭТА ЗАДНИЦА ― САМАЯ ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ.}

― Как скажешь, Пул, ― покачал головой Паучок, но Уэйд видел, что он не злился. 

Уилсон расплылся под маской в усмешке. 

― Оу, подобное опасно обещать, Малыш-паучиш. Мне много есть чего сказать. Я когда-нибудь делился с тобой мнением по поводу морских черепах? Потому что эти мелкие уёбки… 

Паучок вдруг положил ему руку на грудь, прервав на полуслове. Уэйд замер, глядя, как Человек-паук прислушивается к чему-то. 

По прошествии пары секунд он убрал руку. 

― Бруклинский мост, ― это было всё, что сказал Паучок донельзя напряжённым и одновременно яростным тоном. ― Не могу ждать. Встретимся там. 

А потом он улетел, с разбегу оттолкнувшись от крыши и скрывшись в ночи. 

― Блять, ― выругался Уэйд. Не прошло и мгновения, как он направился следом, перепрыгивая по крышам зданий, прокручивая в голове кратчайшие маршруты до Бруклинского моста. 

{Как думаешь, что там? Пришельцы?}

[Террористы?]

{Как скучно, ― вздохнул Жёлтый. ― Годзилла?}

― Заткнитесь. Мне нужно сосредоточиться, ― в конце концов Уэйд выбрал поездку на метро. Это был лучший вариант для сокращения маршрута. Он, конечно, мог бы угнать машину, но в это время ночи к мосту обычно тянулись пробки, а бежать всю дорогу было такой себе идеей. 

Поэтому он сел на метро, встав рядом с огромной группой азиатских туристов. Все они пялились на него добрых пять минут, прежде чем попросить сфотографироваться. Он согласился. Почему бы и нет? Десять минут спустя он уже был в паре кварталов от нужного места. Уэйд побежал туда со всех ног, сердце колотилось от ожидания того, что его там ждёт. 

Ему пришлось твердить себе, что Человека-паука точно не ранят, ведь он слишком силён и профессионален в своём деле. К тому же, если случится что-то серьёзное, железный хер примчится на помощь, так ведь? Даже несмотря на то, что Уэйд его ненавидел, он всё же продолжал надеяться на подобную подстраховку. 

Но Паучок не пострадает. Существовал лишь один злодей, которому удалось достать героя, и он…

Блять. Именно он и нёсся на головокружительной высоте над мостом, бросая дымовые бомбы. Уэйд огляделся в поисках красно-синих вспышек, сердце уже колотилось где-то в горле.

{О нет о нет о нет о нет о нет о нет о нет о нет о нет, где Паучок?!}

[Вон он! Справа.]

И действительно ― Человек-паук прыгал по державшим мост массивным тросам по направлению к Зелёному Гоблину. Парой мгновений спустя ему удалось врезать злодею в бок, практически сбив с летающего устройства. 

― Он вроде в порядке, да? ― выдохнул Уэйд, перепрыгивая через полицейские машины, чтобы подобраться ближе. 

{Да вроде бы. Выглядит неплохо.}

Теперь Паучок пускал паутину с вершины моста, запечатывая липким веществом самого Гоблина и его глайдер, но не позволяя серебряным нитям связывать их воедино. С прошлого раза он выучил урок. 

Уэйд протискивался между вставшими намертво машинами, на ходу доставая пистолеты из-за пояса. Прицелившись в Гоблина, он принялся отслеживать его траекторию, выжидая удобное время, когда рядом с ним на крышу машины вдруг приземлился Паучок. Уэйд аж подскочил от неожиданности. 

― Господи, блять, Паучок! Можно было бы предупредить. 

― Никаких убийств, ― строго, слегка задыхаясь, сказал Человек-паук. 

― Но…

― Никаких. ― Он, казалось, одарил Уэйда острым взглядом. ― Придерживайся тех же правил, что и всегда. 

Уэйд нахмурился, но убрал пистолеты, а Паучок, выстрелив паутиной, вновь унёсся по направлению к Зелёному Гоблину. Уэйд наблюдал за ними, чувствуя лёгкую тошноту, когда Гоблин кидал в Паучка острые клинки, а тот уворачивался от них с неимоверной грацией. 

Уэйд снизу ни черта не мог сделать. 

Слава богу, в этот раз Паучок был более подготовлен к схватке. Одним особенно метким выстрелом он попал в турбореактивный двигатель глайдера, запечатав его намертво, чем добился взрыва, искр и пламени. Теперь Гоблин не мог летать прямо. Паук качнулся на паутине вокруг зелёного мудака, начиная его связывать, но тот резко спикировал к реке.

― Бля, ― выругался Уэйд, наблюдая, как Гоблин пролетел между тросами моста по направлению к открытым водам. Паучок не мог последовать за ним, ведь ему не за что было зацепиться паутиной, чтобы лететь, поэтому вскоре Зелёный Гоблин скрылся из виду. 

Мгновение спустя Паучок приземлился рядом с Уэйдом. Тот повернулся к нему, потрясённо выдохнув.

― У тебя кровь! ― Он схватил Человека-паука за руку и потянул к глазам, осматривая неглубокий тонкий порез на бицепсе. 

Паучок раздражённо отдёрнул руку. 

― Всё нормально, ― огрызнулся он. Уэйд смотрел на него, ошеломлённый той яростью, которая сквозила в обычно добром и приятном голосе. Паучок громко выдохнул, опустив голову. ― Прости, ― тон всё ещё был немного напряжён, но Дэдпул выдохнул с облегчением, понимая, что гнев был обращён не на него. 

― Ничего, ― мягко сказал Уэйд. 

Краем глаза он видел, что к ним приближаются копы, поэтому шагнул ближе к Паучку. 

― Нужно уходить, ― сказал он. 

Человек-паук кивнул. Они подошли к краю моста, вскарабкались и пошли по карнизу, вне досягаемости полиции. Шли до тех пор, пока не оказались по другую сторону моста. Уэйд бежал за Паучком, который двигался между зданий, постоянно петляя, чтобы избежать возможной погони. 

Уэйд не знал, куда именно они направлялись. Паучок казался задумчивым, и Дэдпул не понимал, будут ли они ещё кого-то сегодня ловить. Встреча с этим противным зелёным парнем, должно быть, нехило потрясла Человека-паука. 

{Надо было его убить…}

[Это не наше дело. Мы не ёбаные герои.]

{Но он _ранил_ нашего Паучка!}

― Тихо. Чувачок-паучок в этот раз хорошо справился, ― пробормотал Уэйд на выдохе, следуя за ним по крыше. Он безумно хотел отвлечь Паучка от его тяжёлых мыслей, спросить, всё ли в порядке, но был слишком эгоистичен. Он не хотел, чтобы ночь закончилась раньше, чем обычно, поэтому держал язык за зубами. 

Внезапно Паучок остановился на краю крыши, глядя вниз. Уэйд остановился рядом. 

― Хочешь спрыгнуть? ― пошутил он. 

Паучок лишь покачал головой, но Уэйду показалось, что он разглядел лёгкую улыбку под этой непроницаемой маской. 

― Пожарная лестница, ― указал Паучок вниз. ― Ты первый. 

Уэйд выглянул через край, рассмотрев лестницу, ведущую на землю. 

― Ой, ты так старался ради меня? Если хочешь, можешь спрыгнуть. Или сползти по стене. Опуститься на паутине. То есть сделать всё, что твоё маленькое паучье сердце пожелает. И я могу тоже сигануть! Ну, возможно, при этом сломаю ноги. Но они заживут за пару минут. И ничего страшного. 

{Помнишь, как мы спрыгнули с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг? Было весело.}

Паучок покачал головой ― на этот раз Уэйд был точно уверен, что тот улыбался. 

― Ни за что, Хосе. А теперь двигай своей жопой и спускайся. 

― Люблю, когда ты говоришь про мою жопу, Паучья детка, ― усмехнулся Уэйд, увернувшись от удара, и поспешил вниз. 

Начав быстро и умело спускаться, он крепко обхватил тонкие перила огромными затянутыми перчатками ладонями. Когда он уже был на пару метров ниже, Человек-паук тоже принялся спускаться по лестнице.

И — о. Боже. Мой.

{Аааааа, ты только посмотри на его великолепную паучью попку!!!} ― завизжал Жёлтый. 

Уэйд посмотрел ― просто не смог удержаться. Он пялился на самый, мать его, великолепный вид во всём мире. Он так засмотрелся, что почти слетел с лестницы, потому что нога соскользнула со ступеньки. 

Если б все мысли не были заполнены удовлетворёнными стонами Жёлтого, он бы посчитал, что Паучок просто издевается. 

[Может ли этот спандекс быть _более_ обтягивающим?]

Они довольно долго спускались. Но явно недостаточно. Даже Белый подметил этот прекрасный экземпляр великолепной физической формы. 

{Ёбаный Иисус. Представляешь, сколько всего мы могли бы _сделать_ с этой попкой?}

[_В_ этой попке…]

― Лучше не стоит, ― пробормотал Уэйд, на последней паре метров просто спрыгнув и легко приземлившись в переулок. Сейчас он не хотел создавать лишних проблем (а ещё не мог _ничего_ скрыть в таком костюме). 

Уэйд немного отошёл от лестницы, чтобы Паучку было куда приземлиться, и когда тот достиг земли, Дэдпул тут же прижал его всем телом к стене, упёршись руками в кирпичи над плечами. 

— Вот это было шоу, маленький паук, — дразняще сказал он, вжимаясь грудью и животом в спину Человека-паука. Уэйд ожидал, что тот как обычно отпихнёт его или увернётся, поднырнув под рукой, смеясь и покачивая головой, может быть, кинув в его сторону пару острот. Такое уже происходило пару десятков раз за последние несколько недель.

Только вот… Паучок не сделал ничего подобного. 

Прошло несколько секунд ожидания, и Уэйд напрягся: Человек-паук был странно тих, и это настораживало.

— Паучок? — смущённо и напряжённо спросил он. 

Прошло ещё несколько мгновений, вязких в холодном ночном воздухе, а потом Человек-паук двинулся. 

Медленно, корпусом он немного подался вперёд, почти покорно склонив голову, и упёрся ладонями в стену перед собой, оказавшись зажатым в объятьях Уэйда. С коротким беспомощным полустоном-полувздохом он _двинул бёдрами назад_.

Прямо в пах Уэйда. 

Сердце Дэдпула остановилось. 

— Ох, — резко выдохнул он. Кровь бросилась в голову, пробегая по венам статическим электричеством и наполняя всё тело жаром. — Ох, Паучок…

Голоса, должно быть, тоже были в шоке. _Должно быть _― потому что в голове Уэйда была блаженная пустота, когда он подался вперёд и теснее прижался к спине Паучка. 

А потом Человек-паук задрожал. И вжался в него крепче. 

И, _блять_, когда Уэйд успел так быстро возбудиться? Сомнений больше не было. Он прижимался к великолепной заднице Человека-паука и _бля_. Просто не мог думать. 

— Ох, малыш… — Уэйд склонился к Паучку, утыкаясь лицом между шеей и плечом, окутывая его всего огромным телом так тесно, что никаких преград, кроме их костюмов, больше не осталось. Человек-паук пах так сладко. Стиральным порошком и карамельным гелем для душа. 

И когда он вновь издал этот звук — беспомощный, нуждающийся, жаждущий хнык, ― Уэйд подумал, что прямо сейчас окончательно лишится ёбаного рассудка.

Он оторвался рукой от стены и тут же прижался ладонью к плоскому твёрдому животу Паучка, исследуя пальцами каждый кубик. Уэйд не планировал это делать ― всё получилось само собой. Паучок вновь вжался в него, и Дэдпул не смог сдержать протяжный стон. 

[О, боже… — голос Белого был полон желания и недоверия одновременно. — Неужели это происходит на самом деле…]

{Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!}

Голоса вновь замолчали, а Уэйд словно со стороны увидел, как его рука скользит с живота ниже, накрывая ладонью острую тазовую косточку. Паучок дышал прерывисто и тяжело. Его горячее влажное дыхание не заглушала даже маска. 

Уэйд втянул носом воздух, осознав вдруг, что до этого задерживал дыхание, и сладкий запах Паучка наполнил лёгкие, кружа голову, как наркотик. А потом Уэйд скользнул рукой ниже ― по венам прошёлся огонь, когда он почувствовал, насколько _твёрдый_ сейчас был Паучок.

Он вдруг толкнулся бёдрами в ладонь Уэйда, прерывисто выдохнув; тот ответил тем же, вжавшись в него пахом. Его протяжный стон прозвучал приглушённо, ведь он по-прежнему вжимался лицом между шеей и плечом Паучка. 

Оба замерли на мгновение, сердце Уэйда колотилось о рёбра. Оба будто ждали, уйдёт ли это наваждение. 

Но волшебство не развеялось. 

Они принялись двигаться одновременно. Паучок откинулся головой на плечо Уэйда, дыхание его стало тяжелее и прерывистее. Дэдпул же обнял свободной рукой героя поперёк груди, крепко прижимая его к себе, и всем телом толкнулся вперёд, вжимая их обоих в стену. 

Другая рука Уэйда обняла член Паучка через ткань костюма; он непроизвольно заскулил, когда почувствовал, как тот дёрнулся под его ладонью. 

Уэйд принялся толкаться бёдрами вперёд, не в состоянии прекратить это безумное трение, а Паучок помогал ему, толкаясь назад и потираясь о Уэйда попкой, сводя его _нахуй с ума_.

Тягучее, сладкое удовольствие омывало его с головы до ног. Уэйд не мог остановиться и думать не мог. Человек-паук заставлял всё тело гореть, словно Дэдпул бы каким-то девственником, и он даже не сомневался, что все закончится тем, что он спустит в штаны, как ёбаный подросток, переполненный гормонами. 

Однако его это не особенно волновало.

Паучок издавал тихие отчаянные стоны, которые отдавались прямо в член Уэйда. Они были совершенно порнушными. А когда Уэйд принялся сжимать его член в такт со своими толчками, Человек-паук перестал дышать. 

Уэйд уткнулся подбородком в его плечо, ткань маски намокла от влажных выдохов из приоткрытого рта. 

— Дыши, детка… — протяжно выдохнул Уэйд, ощутив, как задрожали бёдра Паучка, пока он продолжал безумно тереться о его попку. — Дыши… 

Человек-паук порывисто втянул воздух, теперь всё его тело дрожало в объятьях Уэйда. А потом он резко толкнулся пахом в его руку, и Дэдпул почувствовал, как член дёрнулся в ладони. Паучок кончил с придушённым долгим стоном сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Ох, блять… — Уэйд почувствовал, как нарастает жар внизу живота, и задвигался ещё яростнее. — Бля, бля, бля, бля, бля, бля… — задыхаясь, он прикусил плечо Паучка. Достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить метку даже через маску и ткань костюма. А потом его удовольствие перелилось через край. 

Он как будто умирал. Только, вместо того чтобы погружаться во тьму, тонул в раскалённом блаженстве. 

Всё продолжалось несколько идеальных секунд. Бёдра Уэйда бесконтрольно вздрагивали, пока он изливался внутрь костюма, член подёргивался в последних конвульсиях удовольствия, а результат их свидания уже остывал мокрым пятном на штанах Уэйда. Дэдпул осторожно разжал челюсть, опуская руки на бёдра Паучка и мягко сжимая пальцами. 

— Чёрт, Паучок, — Уэйд тяжело дышал, сердце долбилось в груди, будто он пробежал милю. 

Они стояли так несколько мгновений, голова Человека-паука всё ещё покоилась на его плече, оба восстанавливали дыхание. Паучок пришёл в себя первым ― выпрямился и убрал руки со стены (в которой несколько кирпичей были раскрошены). Уэйд тоже встал ровнее, отпуская бёдра Паучка, а тот шагнул в сторону, выскальзывая из-под Дэдпула и от стены. 

— Ты… — Уэйду не удалось закончить. Не останавливаясь, не глядя на него, Человек-паук выстрелил паутиной во тьму и улетел прочь, повернув за угол здания и исчезнув из вида — Уэйд даже моргнуть не успел.

Уилсон просто бездумно пялился ему вслед. В груди расползалась боль. 

[Какого. _Хуя_. Сейчас произошло?]

{О господи. Я не… Как?!.. Я даже не… Это было на самом деле?}

[Он ушёл.]

{Господи, блять, охуеть. Это произошло на самом деле? Мы что, только что тёрлись друг о друга с ёбаным Человеком-пауком?}

[И он нас бросил.]

{Вот говно, блять, ебать. Это был Паучок. Человек-паук. Наш Малыш-паучиш.}

[Он съебался.]

― Заткнитесь, ― надрывно и хрипло выпалил Уэйд, голос полностью отражал то, как он себя сейчас чувствовал. 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. А потом. 

{Погоди… он свалил?}

[Мы налажали нахуй. Всё испортили, блять], ― надтреснуто и болезненно сказал Белый, и это было так же неожиданно, как гром среди ясного неба.

{Думаешь, мы его испугали?}

[Он сбежал, Жёлтый. Сбежал. Ты что, не можешь уместить такую простую мысль в своей ёбаной черепушке?]

{Но…}

― Заткнитесь! ― заорал Уэйд внезапно и резко, костяшки его хрустнули, когда он ударил стену. Боль была тупой и ноющей. Но её нельзя было сравнить с той, что поселилась в груди. ― Просто… помолчите. 

И в кои-то веки голоса не стали перечить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Pretty Piece Of Flesh — One Inch Punch: «Stars Collide, Worlds Divide»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ If We Were a Movie — Hannah Montana («О-о, ты опять за своё, голос из кинофильма, да ты всеобщий любимчик. если бы мы были кинофильмом, ты был бы правильным парнем! А я — твоей лучшей подругой, в которую бы ты влюбился. А в конце мы бы смеялись, сидя на закате»);  
² The Sweet Escape — Gwen Stefani («Если бы я могла найти решение, переписать заново эту страницу жизни, то была твоей любимой девочкой, мы же сможем исправиться! Скажи, милый, не было бы это хорошо?»);  
³ Baby Got Back — Sir Mix-A-Lot («Можешь приседать или качать пресс, но, пожалуйста, не потеряй свою роскошную задницу, о, детка. Хочу с тобой быть и сфоткать тебя, мои ребята пытались меня предупредить, но эта задница заставляет меня окончательно лишиться рассудка. О, детка… ты должна это знать. У тебя есть за что подержаться!»).


	9. Оставайся невесомым, бесформенным, непорочным, безымянным

**Питер**

— Ох, блять. — Питер впечатался в стену рядом со своим окном, прилипнув к ней и замерев на пару мгновений, тяжело дыша и ругаясь вполголоса. — Блять, ебать, боже, о боже, о боже.

Что он натворил? _Нахуя_ вообще так поступил?

Он не намеревался… доводить до _подобного_. А теперь Уэйд…

— Ох, блять, Уэйд…

Питер трижды глубоко вдохнул и судорожно выдохнул, зажмурившись и стараясь прогнать скопившееся в горле жжение. Осторожно подобравшись к окну, он открыл его как можно тише и скользнул внутрь, встав на деревянный пол сначала одной, затем другой ногой. Питер замер и задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь, не разбудил ли тётю Мэй. В квартире было тихо. Дыхание громко вырвалось сквозь маску, когда он наконец выдохнул и повернулся, чтобы закрыть за собой окно. Руки дрожали.

— Охуеть… — громко прошептал Питер, сорвав маску и бросив её на стол, сразу же запустив пальцы в растрёпанные волосы. Боже, он представлял, что Уэйд сейчас о нём думал… Питер упал на кровать, но тут же с шипением подскочил от неприятного ощущения — прилипший костюм, всё ещё постыдно мокрый изнутри, натянул кожу внутренней стороны бедра.

Сначала Питер медленно снял верхнюю часть, потом, сжавшись от стыда, стянул штаны вместе с подсохшей спермой, частично оставшейся на коже. Пнув костюм под кровать, Питер сделал мысленную пометку отнести его в прачечную завтра после школы. Какое-то время он стоял посреди комнаты, продолжая тяжело дышать и пытаться совладать с бурей мыслей и чувств в голове.

Как это вообще _случилось_? Он должен был просто оттолкнуть Дэдпула, как всегда это делал. Должен был обернуть всё в шутку, попрощаться, оправиться домой и думать перед сном о том, как губы Уэйда ощущались бы на его коже, как делал это с того воскресенья, после пребывания в его квартире. Питеру тогда было так хорошо, так уютно и _безопасно_. Просто сидеть там, играя в «Марио: Карт», без задней мысли обмениваясь взаимными подъёбами. Ему до одури хотелось свернуться рядом с Уэйдом калачиком и прижиматься до тех пор, пока тот не соизволит обнять в ответ своей большой горячей рукой, даря тепло и безопасность, которые Питер впервые ощутил в ту ночь, когда его спасли из бара.

Но Уэйд всегда отстранялся. Постоянно сомневался, держался на расстоянии. А вот _Дэдпул_… Дэдпул, напротив, вечно пытался подобраться как можно ближе. Всегда искал его, использовал любой предлог, чтобы коснуться или обнять, бесконечно дразнил своими похабными комментариями попки и фигуры, а то, как он _смотрел_ на Человека-паука… Боже. Даже через маску Питер чувствовал этот особенный взгляд. И он заставлял его… ощущать себя всемогущим. Всесильным, сексуальным и _опасным_.

А когда Дэдпул вжал его в ту стену, склонившись неимоверно близко, прошив Питера насквозь этим своим _голосом_… Он просто не смог… Не смог себя остановить. Он точно знал, что чувствовал к нему Уэйд. И пусть не признавался в этом себе, не допускал даже мысли, но всё же _знал_. Так же как и то, что, когда уступит постоянному напору Дэдпула, когда наконец позволит себе прижаться теснее к его массивному телу, которое за последние недели молча выебал взглядом уже не один десяток раз, Уэйд не сможет ему отказать.

Даже в ту первую ночь, около месяца назад, когда они только встретились, Уэйд готов был _на всё_ ради Человека-паука. И Питер об этом прекрасно знал.

Боже, он просто самый ужасный человек на свете.

Подавив отчаянный стон, Питер вжал кулаки в глаза. Спустя мгновение руки упали вдоль тела, он яростно уставился в сторону кровати. Этой ночью ничто в мире неспособно заставить его уснуть. Он был для этого _слишком_ взвинчен. Поэтому Питер схватил пижамные штаны и натянул их, прежде чем как можно тише выскользнуть в коридор. Закрыв за собой дверь спальни, он босиком прошёлся до ванной, сразу щёлкнув замком, как только оказался внутри. Включив свет, он потянулся к крану, поворачивая ручки до тех пор, пока шум воды не заполнил маленькое пространство комнаты.

Не дожидаясь, пока вода нагреется, Питер стянул штаны и вошёл в кабинку, задёрнув шторку. Он зашипел, ощутив на коже тугие ледяные струи. Прикрыв глаза, постарался сосредоточиться на этом болезненном ощущении. Он не заслуживал ничего хорошего — не после того, как воспользовался благосклонным отношением Дэдпула к себе и получил что хотел, не заботясь о том, как после этого почувствует себя Уэйд. Питер обнял себя руками, дрожа, пока холод обволакивал его со всех сторон. Он не двигался до тех пор, пока вода не начала нагреваться.

Схватив гель для душа с каким-то сладковатым ароматом, который подарили тёте Мэй в доме престарелых, он налил его на потрёпанную мочалку. Питер яростно принялся тереть каждый сантиметр тела, вздрогнув, когда грубая ткань прошлась по глубокому порезу на плече. На секунду Питер оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы рассмотреть рану внимательнее — ничего особенного. К завтрашнему утру она уже покроется коркой и не будет кровить через футболку, поэтому и бинта не понадобится. Это станет ему хорошим напоминанием о собственной слабости и неспособности защитить город.

Зелёный Гоблин был слишком быстр. Слишком силён.

Сердито сжав зубы, Питер яростно выдавил шампунь в ладонь, принявшись втирать его в голову. Он запустил пальцы в спутавшиеся из-за маски пряди, вспенивая и намеренно нещадно дёргая за них. Если Питеру удастся отвлечься на боль, тогда не придётся думать, как знатно он сегодня облажался.

Однако когда он закончил мыть голову, остатки мыльной пены смыло в водосток, а мокрые волосы налипли на лоб, вода уже стала довольно горячей. Против воли Питер немного разомлел и глубоко задышал, мышцы постепенно расслаблялись после неимоверного ночного напряжения. Он облокотился рукой о стену, закрыв глаза, подставляясь приятным струям. Прохлада плитки под ладонью концентрировала внимание, позволяя телу расслабиться ещё больше.

А потом Питер вновь вдруг подумал о Уэйде. О том, какие невероятные ощущения тот приносил, просто прижавшись к телу, а его _руки_… И это чувство внутри. Этот внезапный всепоглощающий жар, который омыл его с ног до головы, словно океанская волна, потащив за собой в такую глубину, что Питер просто не смог сопротивляться, _не захотел_. Уэйд приносил блаженство, Питеру было чертовски хорошо, когда он касался его так по-особенному, использовал его таким вот образом… Он просто не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. А то, как Уэйд на него реагировал… Все эти слова, тембр голоса — настолько глубокий, непохожий на его обычное поддразнивание… Этот полубезумный стон, который Питеру удалось вырвать из наёмника…

Паркер задохнулся, задрожав, свободная рука против воли опустилась на уже болезненно твёрдый член. Краем сознания он прекрасно понимал, что не должен этого делать, но эмоции нахлынули волной, как раньше. Даже несмотря на то, что где-то глубоко в животе стыд боролся с вожделением, Питер не мог остановиться. Просто не мог. Его рука заскользила вверх, большой палец прошёлся по головке. Он прикусил губу, проглотив стон, когда подумал о ладони Уэйда, которая не так давно ласкала его.

Соскользнув кулаком вниз, Питер на мгновение сжал основание, а затем вновь повёл вверх, вспоминая, как ощущался прижавшийся сзади Уэйд — такой большой и охуительно твёрдый, тёршийся о его задницу с такой жаждой и отчаянием… Паркер уже задыхался, рука заскользила по члену быстрее, жар нарастал с каждой секундой, омывая его с ног до головы. Дрочка ещё никогда не была такой охерительно приятной. И так быстро — чересчур быстро — он ещё не доходил до исступления.

Питер балансировал на краю, вспоминая зубы Уэйда, которые вонзились ему в плечо, и эти горячие, мокрые, грязные стоны, впитавшиеся в кожу… Задрожав, он ощутил, как ослабли колени, и бурно кончил в кулак.

— Агрх… — протяжно застонал Питер, пытаясь приглушить звук, вжавшись губами в плечо, но не слишком-то преуспел. Стоя так, задыхаясь, он медленно разжал кулак, отпустив обмякающий член и смывая с пальцев сперму под потоками воды. — Бля… — выдохнул он, пытаясь подольше удержать это послеоргазменное блаженство и не возвращаться к мыслям о том, насколько неправильно поступил, дроча на воспоминания. Он просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Тихий стук в дверь настолько напугал Питера, что он подпрыгнул, ударившись плечом о стену. Сглотнув внезапно возникшую панику, он прокашлялся и тихо проблеял:

— Д-да?

— Питер? — хриплый от сна голос тёти Мэй звучал обеспокоенно. — Что ты, ради всего святого, делаешь так поздно в ванной?

Питер глубоко вздохнул и попытался заставить бешено колотившееся сердце вернуться к нормальному ритму.

— Я просто, э… Просто решил помыться, — Питер провёл ладонями по лицу и волосам. — У меня… э… был кошмар. Не мог заснуть.

Спустя пару секунд тишины тётя Мэй сказала уже менее взволнованно:

— Хорошо. Постарайся всё же уснуть, ладно? Тебе через три часа в школу вставать.

— Хорошо, тётя Мэй, я постараюсь.

Питер внимательно вслушивался, как её шаги удаляются по коридору и как щёлкнула, закрываясь, дверь спальни. Глубоко вздохнув, он выключил воду. Медленно вытираясь полотенцем, Питер пытался остаться в ванной как можно дольше, чтобы не возвращаться в комнату и не ложиться в кровать. Однако бесконечно он тянуть не мог.

Забравшись под одеяло, Питер смотрел в потолок, лёжа без сна и наблюдая, как тусклый утренний свет пробирался в окно.

Он просто не представлял, _что_ ему делать дальше.

***

В конечном счёте Питеру удалось уснуть. По ощущениям спустя минут десять после этого будильник уже зазвонил. Вырубив источник назойливого звука, он прикорнул ещё минут на двадцать. Потом в голову резко ударило осознание, что пора вытаскивать зад из кровати, если не хочет опаздывать на первый урок, — только тогда Питер с трудом поднялся с постели, ощущая себя более вымотанным, чем ночью, и чувство это было действительно отстойным, хотя он, казалось, уже начинал к нему привыкать.

Весь путь из квартиры и в метро Питер едва переставлял ноги, ощущая себя зомби. Аккурат перед звонком он вошёл в класс. ЭмДжей удивлённо подняла брови, когда его увидела.

— Что с тобой, чёрт возьми, произошло? Ты как ходячий мертвец выглядишь.

— Чувствую себя так же, — застонал Питер, сползая на стуле ниже под парту и обессиленно укладывая голову на стол. Дерево холодило щёку, ощущение было сродни раю на земле, особенно — потому что голову не нужно было держать прямо, и Питер позволил себе закрыть глаза.

ЭмДжей ткнула его в бок, и Питер недовольно замычал. Урок уже начался, поэтому он, позволив себе ещё пару секунд блаженства, всё же поднял голову. Ему каким-то образом всё же удалось не упасть со стула или уткнуться лбом в парту до конца урока, но все пятьдесят минут он отчаянно боролся со смыкающимися веками. Единственный плюс подобного совершенного истощения — у Питера не хватало сил переживать из-за Уэйда.

Когда наконец прозвенел звонок об окончании урока, Паркер даже вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох шумом отодвигаемых стульев и мельтешением учеников вокруг, собирающих вещи. ЭмДжей дёрнула его за рукав.

— Ну правда, Питер. Ты вообще спал ночью?

Он пожал плечами. Сжав зубы, заставил больное и уставшее тело подняться на ноги, закинув рюкзак (который за весь урок даже не открыл) на плечо.

— Может быть, немного… — пробормотал Питер. — Кошмары. Не мог уснуть.

Мэри Джейн сочувственно кивнула и на мгновение сжала его запястье, пока они выходили в коридор.

— Хочешь поделиться?

Прежде чем Питер ответил, под потолком раздался раздражающий треск громкоговорителя, заставив всех студентов скривиться. Далее из динамиков послышался голос директорского секретаря — звучал он более нервно, чем обычно:

— Прошу минуточку внимания. Мистер Питер Паркер, пройдите, пожалуйста, в кабинет директора. Повторяю: Питеру Паркеру следует явиться в кабинет директора.

Питер замер, растерянно оглядываясь — его недосып сказывался на реакции.

ЭмДжей дёрнула его за запястье.

— Питер! — Он перевел на неё взгляд. — Ты что-то натворил? — Паркер медленно покачал головой. Нет, так ведь? Нет… Нет, он точно не делал ничего такого, о чём могли бы узнать в школе. ЭмДжей нахмурилась, в глазах отразилась обеспокоенность. — Тебе нужно идти, — она ещё раз сжала его запястье, прежде чем отпустить. — Если ты ничего плохого не натворил, тогда и волноваться не о чем, — Мэри Джейн мягко ободряюще улыбнулась. — Может быть, тебя вообще наградят или типа того.

Паркер с трудом выдавил ответную улыбку:

— Возможно. — А затем повернулся и зашагал к дирекции.

В голову закралось смутное подозрение, что новости его не обрадуют. Почти добравшись до кабинета, Питер почувствовал лёгкий предупреждающий об опасности зуд вдоль позвоночника, а потом в него врезался Флэш, да так сильно, что Паркер отлетел в группу стоявших неподалёку учеников.

С трудом восстановив равновесие, Питер сердито уставился на Флэша, а тот презрительно усмехнулся в ответ.

— Удачно повеселиться тебе в директорском кабинете, _Пенис Паркер_.

Питер закатил глаза, чувствуя себя чересчур уставшим, чтобы выслушивать бредни и неоригинальные оскорбления Флэша. Он вспомнил, как Уэйд советовал ему бить хулиганов по яйцам, и улыбка невольно тронула губы. Питер проводил задиру взглядом. Конечно, он никогда так не поступит, но думать о возможностях было приятно.

Подождав, когда практически все ученики рассосутся в коридоре, Питер вошёл в приёмную, нервно остановившись у стола секретаря. Она одарила его доброй улыбкой, но глаза как-то странно блестели, а ещё она с явным волнением стучала ручкой по столу.

— Доброе утро, Питер. Пожалуйста, присаживайся. Я… Я скажу им, что ты пришёл. — Потянувшись к телефону, она набрала номер.

Паркер кивнул и направился к креслу, среди прочих стоявшему у стены. С тяжёлым вздохом он опустился в пружинную мягкость, даже не потрудившись снять рюкзак со спины. В голову не приходило ни одной чёртовой причины, зачем нужно было его сюда вызывать.

Однако долго ждать не пришлось. Меньше минуты спустя из кабинета директора вышел Тони Старк собственной персоной, осветив присутствующих лучами непробиваемой самоуверенности. Он был одет в как всегда дорогой костюм и дизайнерские солнцезащитные очки. Питер вскочил на ноги, краем глаза заметив, что секретарь сделала то же самое.

— М-мистер Старк! — Директор Джонсон выскочил из кабинета вслед на Тони, явно крайне взволнованный его уходом. — Вы можете воспользоваться моим кабинетом. И-или любым другим в школе.

Тони лишь отмахнулся, при этом рукав немного задрался, обнажив Ролекс.

— Ерунда. Мы сами справимся, мистер Джонсон. Приветик, Питер.

Паркер тяжело сглотнул, внезапно окончательно проснувшись, когда адреналин пробежался по венам.

— Мистер Старк, — осторожно поприветствовал он в ответ. Блять, блять, блять. Ничего хорошего его явно не ждало.

Тони протянул Питеру руку, тот пожал её, удивленный этим больше, чем чем-либо ещё за сегодня.

— Поздравляю, мистер Паркер. Я приехал, чтобы обсудить с вами невероятную возможность стажировки в единственном и неповторимом «Старк Индастриз».

Питер в замешательстве приоткрыл рот. Тони прищёлкнул языком и практически незаметно подмигнул под очками.

Паркер поспешил закрыть рот.

— О, эм… Ух ты, это, ох, просто невероятно, — запинаясь, выговорил он, понимая, что должен вести себя в данном случае более взволнованно и удивлённо.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Да-да, точно так оно и есть. Как насчёт небольшой прогулки и обсуждения подробностей, м?

Питер нервно вздохнул, но кивнул. Старк же быстро направился к двери, даже не сомневаясь, что Паркер последует за ним.

— Мистер Старк! Вы можете использовать любой кабинет в здании! Правда, с этим не будет никаких проблем! — выкрикнул директор Джонсон им вслед, в голосе прозвучало отчаяние.

— Не нужно, мистер Джонсон, — бросил Тони на ходу через плечо. — Мы поболтаем снаружи.

Питер вышел следом за Железным человеком в коридор, желудок скручивало узлом. Он молчал, желая сначала узнать, зачем приехал мистер Старк, прежде чем начать оправдываться. Толкнув входные двери, они окунулись в солнечный свет. Питер прищурился от яркости, внезапно ударившей в глаза.

— Господи, сегодня так жарко, что аж яйца липнут. — Тони постучал по маленькому блютус-устройству, удобно расположившемуся в ухе, которое Питер заметил только теперь. — Включи в машине кондиционер, Пятница. Мы сейчас подойдём.

Немного нахмурившись, Питер засунул руки глубоко в карманы и, чувствуя себя донельзя неловко, сухо задал вертевшийся на языке вопрос:

— Вы же приехали не ради стажировки, да?

Тони искоса на него глянул, не переставая шагать к парковке, где посередине пожарной разметки красовалась кричащая машина мистера Старка.

— А мог бы. Хочешь работать на меня, карапуз? Это можно устроить, ты ведь знаешь.

— Вы же несерьёзно, — одарил его Питер недоверчивым взглядом.

— Мог бы и серьёзно, если бы ты захотел, — пожал плечами Тони. — Это всё же моя компания — что хочу, то нахуй и ворочу.

Питер покачал головой.

— Нет. У меня уже есть стажировка.

К этому моменту он уже практически год работал в «Оскорп» — было бы нечестно просто сдаться и покинуть компанию в поисках чего-то получше. Если, конечно, «Старк Индастриз» была для него чем-то лучшим. Мистер Старк мог просто взять его на должность носителя кофе или уборщика лабораторий.

Тони коротко рассмеялся.

— Да, точно. Работаешь на конкурентов. Ты для них слишком хорош, Питер. Я должен попытаться перекупить тебя, прежде чем ты начнёшь уменьшать мой доход.

Питер уловил веселье в голосе Тони, поэтому чуть улыбнулся и покачал головой. Когда они подошли к машине, невзрачно одетый мужчина, появившийся из ниоткуда, распахнул для них двери. Это был водитель или охранник, а может быть, и то и другое. Питер скользнул внутрь салона, устраиваясь на удобных кожаных сиденьях, Тони последовал его примеру. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, мужчина остался стоять снаружи.

— Пятница, включи звуковые щиты. — Питер свёл брови, когда со всех сторон послышалось мягкое жужжание. Он огляделся, слегка раздражаясь от этого звука.

— Это правда так необходимо? — спросил он.

Тони вопросительно поднял бровь, сняв очки и положив их на колено.

— Ты их слышишь? — с любопытством спросил он. Питер кивнул, вызвав у Тони задумчивое «хм». — Занятно. Я подумал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы нас кто-либо подслушал. Я не прав?

Питер сжал губы и помотал головой.

— Так и знал. — Тони потянулся и открыл подлокотник своего сиденья со встроенным мини-холодильником внутри, доставая пиво и колу. Бросил банку газировки Питеру, который легко её поймал и с шипением открыл, отчаянно желая получить хоть немного кофеина, пусть и был уже весь на нервах от предстоявшего разговора. Старк вскрыл бутылку пива серебряной открывалкой. — Итак, — он одарил Питера многозначительным взглядом. — Думаю, ты догадываешься, почему я здесь.

Паркер сглотнул, поднося банку колы к губам и отпивая, чтобы потянуть время. Мгновение спустя он коротко кивнул.

Тони вздохнул.

— Слушай, пацан. Я не понимаю. Я пытался дать тебе разобраться самостоятельно. Дал про запас пару недель — думал, перерастёшь это или типа того, — однако ты всё ещё болтаешься по округе с этим ненормальным.

Питер сильнее сжал жестянку в руке — ему понадобилось сделать огромное усилие над собой, чтобы не раздавить её, залив колой всю машину Тони.

— Это не ваше дело, — попытался сказать спокойно Питер, но всё-таки слова прозвучали резко.

Тони пронзил его пристальным взором.

— Чёрта с два. Он убийца, Питер. _Убивает людей за вознаграждение_, — Тони так медленно выговаривал слова, будто объяснял всё детсадовцу, отчего Питер лишь сердито стиснул зубы. — И ты молод. Даже ещё не достиг возраста согласия. Я не позволю тебе подвергать себя опасности в попытках подружиться с психопатическим маньяком.

— Я не ваша ответственность, — возразил Питер, но Тони повысил голос, склонившись к нему:

— Не говоря уже о том, что он напрочь ебанутый! Поверь мне, пацан, я точно знаю. Я с ним работал раньше. Как ты вообще можешь даже находиться рядом с ним, не понимаю…

— Вам и необязательно понимать! — воскликнул Питер — голос его был полон гнева и досады, которые бурлили даже в крови. — Я знаю, кто он, мистер Старк. Он спас мне жизнь. И ему становится лучше. Он мне помогает и…

— Не будь таким наивным, — рявкнул Тони, достав из кармана сиденья скоросшиватель и бросив его рядом с Питером. — Он ни на мгновение не прекращал делать свою работу, с которой справляется на ура.

Питер уставился на картонную папку, сердце неприятно забилось в горле. Он помотал головой.

— Не буду я это смотреть, — упрямо заявил он.

Тони откинулся на спинку сиденья, слегка прищурившись.

— Не думал, что ты трус, Питер. Или тот, кто предпочитает закрывать на всё глаза.

Паркер тяжело сглотнул, руки тряслись, когда он схватил папку и положил на колени, отставив банку с колой. Он не открывал её. Просто смотрел, размеренно дыша носом, пытаясь успокоиться и побороть волну дурного предчувствия, которая грозила вывести его из себя.

— Там то, чем занимался Дэдпул двадцатого марта. В тот день, когда он приволок тебя к себе в квартиру.

— Спас мне жизнь, — упрямо поправил Питер, но в голосе уже не было прежней резкости. Глубоко вздохнув и напомнив себе, что он всё-таки Человек-паук и не может просто отвернуться от своих обязанностей, Питер открыл папку.

И не смог сдержать невольное «ох», сорвавшееся с приоткрытых губ. Фотография, лежавшая сверху, была отвратительна — мужчина привязан к стулу чем-то вроде электрического провода. Он лежал навзничь, явно мёртвый — потому что горло было перерезано, а футболка пропитана тёмной кровью. На щеке красовался длинный тонкий порез, на бёдра и руки были нанесены колотые раны.

— О, господи… — Питера вдруг затошнило. Он сглотнул подкатившую к горлу желчь, вспоминая ту ночь, когда спросил Уэйда, почему тот покрыт кровью.

Дэдпул не солгал.

— Что он сделал? — спросил Питер напряжённо.

— Очевидно, убил беднягу, — вздохнул Тони. — И не слишком быстро — не раньше, чем нанёс ему эти болезненные раны. Дэдпул просто больной ублюдок, это ему нравится. Поверь, ты не захочешь увидеть, что…

— Нет, — прервал его Питер, подняв глаза и встретившись с взглядом Тони. — Эта… жертва. Что сделал этот человек? — Теперь взор Тони стал озадаченным. — Дэдпул убивает только _плохих_ ребят, — отчаянно сказал Питер и сразу же возненавидел то, как это прозвучало: столь слабый аргумент, который заставил бы Тони решить, что Питер всё-таки засомневался в Дэдпуле.

Старк лишь нахмурился, глаза его потемнели.

— Питер… Это не оправдывает…

— Просто скажите, — рявкнул он, крепко сжимая края папки.

Какое-то время Тони просто молчаливо его рассматривал, затем наклонился вперёд, поставив пиво на столик, и скрестил руки на груди.

— Он отмывал деньги, работал в одной из крупнейших банд Нью-Йорка. В основном наркотики и торговля людьми.

Питер с облегчением вздохнул.

— Вот видите? — Он захлопнул папку и протянул её Тони, не желая больше видеть ни одной фотографии.

Старк принял её, но одарил Питера взглядом, в котором смешались жалость и разочарование.

— Это ничего не меняет, парень. Он сделал это. И _наслаждался_ в процессе, точно тебе говорю.

Питер кивнул, опустив взор на колени.

— Я знаю, о’кей? Знаю. Это неправильно. То, что он делает, — Паркер вздохнул, собираясь с духом, чтобы попытаться донести свою точку зрения. — Но я помогаю ему стать лучше. Думаю, он может стать лучше, если приложит усилия.

Тони уже качал головой.

— Ты его совсем не знаешь, Питер. Может быть, считаешь иначе, тебе кажется, что ты его понял, но ты просто не понимаешь, что такие люди _не становятся лучше_. Он сломлен. Не понимает, что правильно, а что нет. Он хладнокровный убийца с перевёрнутым моральным компасом. И никогда ему не стать цельной личностью. Он никогда не сможет по-настоящему быть хорошим.

Питер не хотел принимать слова Тони, поэтому отчаянно замотал головой. Было бы нечестно просто сдаться и бросить наёмника.

— Слушай, парень, — вздохнул Старк, вновь откинувшись в кресле. — Не думаю, что тебе следует продолжать с ним то, что ты делаешь. — Прежде чем Питер успел возразить, Тони поднял руку. — Просто подумай об этом, договорились? — он пристально посмотрел Паркеру в глаза, привлекая внимание. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты… привязывался к нему. Это плохо для тебя закончится.

Питер распахнул глаза, сердце в груди грохотало, когда в голову стукнула ужасная мысль. Костюм. Старк следил за его жизненными показателями через костюм. Возможно, именно так он узнал, что они с Уэйдом довольно часто видятся последние пару недель.

Что, если Тони знал и о прошлой ночи?

Питера затошнило.

— Я не… — Слова застряли в горле, потому что он даже не понимал, как оправдаться, если Тони действительно всё _знал_… Питер сглотнул, щёки загорелись от стыда. — Слушайте, всё не так. То есть что бы вы там ни видели… Или слышали… Не важно — это не… Я не…

Он часто задышал в волнении и смущении. Со стороны мистера Старка было совсем нечестно следить за ним таким вот образом, даже если он сделал этот костюм. Это было вторжением в личную жизнь.

— Что? — Замешательство на лице Тони быстро сменилось пониманием, а потом он засмеялся. — О… О господи, пацан. Нет. Конечно же я ничего такого не думал. — Старк снова взял бутылку, отпил глоток, всё ещё посмеиваясь. — Иисусе, нет, ну представляешь? Просто отвратительно, блять.

Питер опустил голову, чтобы Тони не заметил, как он сжал зубы, а в глазах запылал гнев.

Тони Старк иногда действительно мог быть мудаком. Питер постарался успокоить бешеное сердцебиение, прежде чем вновь заговорить.

— Кстати говоря, много ли вы следите за мной через костюм? — спросил он, пытаясь не выдать негодования.

— Не много, пацан, — пожал плечами Тони. — Я вроде как занят другими делами, понимаешь? Не могу нянчить твою задницу всё время. — Старк глянул на часы, что напомнило Питеру о том, насколько Тони действительно занятой человек. Ведь он был, блять, Железным человеком и выкроил время, чтобы поговорить с ним, потому что беспокоился. Паркер не мог на подобное злиться — так ведь? Тони погладил бороду и задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Знаю, тебя это беспокоит. Но всё, на что я обращаю внимание — это твоё местоположение, усёк? Просто чтобы убедиться, что ты не залез туда, где быть не должен. Я узнал тогда о твоём предсмертном состоянии только потому, что приказал Пятнице следить за твоими показателями и сообщать, если они будут критическими.

Питер кивнул, немного пристыженный тем, как плохо подумал о Тони.

— Хорошо. — Он взял банку с колой и принялся дёргать жестяной язычок. — Спасибо.

Старк посмотрел в тонированное окно и почесал затылок, явно испытывая неловкость, когда разговор перешёл в личную плоскость, уйдя из делового поля.

— Не за что, парень. Обращайся. — Между ними вновь повисло неуютное молчание, а потом Тони продолжил: — Теперь вываливайся из машины. Дела зовут.

Питер натянуто улыбнулся, принявшись двигаться по скользким кожаным сиденьям к двери.

— Без проблем, мистер Старк. Спасибо за колу.

Тони закатил глаза. Когда Питер пробирался мимо, он остановил его, не дав открыть дверь и вновь заглянув в глаза.

— Подумай о том, что я сказал, Питер. У тебя есть все шансы стать настоящим героем, Мстители с удовольствием однажды примут тебя в свои ряды. — Паркер удивлённо моргнул, внутри всё невольно затрепетало, когда он услышал эти слова из уст человека, которого когда-то боготворил, и не важно, что теперь его чувства к нему немного усложнились. Тони строго на него взглянул: — Не рискуй всем этим только потому, что сумасшедший наёмник нуждается в друге.

Питер подавил вздох, но всё же кивнул, вновь потянувшись к двери.

— Я подумаю, — было всё, что он мог с уверенностью обещать.

Машина Тони сорвалась с места практически сразу, как Питер захлопнул за собой дверь. Он смотрел ей вслед, голова всё ещё немного кружилась от неожиданного появления Тони. Вернувшись на тротуар, попивая колу (которую нельзя было брать с собой в класс), он подставил лицо солнечным лучам, наслаждаясь теплом. Боже, вещи менялись с бешеной скоростью и становились слишком странными. С тяжёлым вздохом Питер почувствовал, как усталость возвращалась. Прикончив банку, он направился к главному входу. Возможно, сегодня Питер не в состоянии быть бодрым на занятиях, но прогуливать школу не собирался. К тому же, если он всё-таки пропустит занятия, Гарри никогда ему этого не забудет.

***

Несмотря на зомбированное состояние, продержавшееся в течение целого дня, Питер не прекращал размышлять. В основном о том, что сделать — или сказать Уэйду, — чтобы как-то исправить то, что он натворил прошлой ночью. Однако довольно быстро Паркер смекнул, что для принятия окончательного решения ему всё же придётся выяснить, что именно хочет и чувствует Дэдпул. А это было самое сложное.

После окончания занятий, когда они с друзьями сидели в ресторане отца ЭмДжей, Питер всё ещё размышлял на эту тему. Впервые за долгое время здесь собралась вся банда (то есть Нед, ЭмДжей, Гарри и Питер). Обычно Паркер отказывался от тусовок, потому что просто не находил на это времени, а когда не появлялся он — Гарри тоже отказывался. Но в среду у него был выходной, Питер знал, что если отправится домой — будет сидеть в одиночестве в пустующей квартире, доведёт себя до исступления мыслями об Уэйде и, вполне возможно, на всю оставшуюся жизнь лишится сна. Гарри увязался следом, потому что жаловался, что они мало видятся (даже несмотря на то, что он завёл привычку появляться у Питера в кабинете и болтать без умолку до тех пор, пока Паркер вынужденно не выгонял его, чтобы хоть что-то успеть сделать). Так он и оказался тут, пытаясь отвлечься всеми доступными способами.

Но это не особенно помогало.

Все уже успели заметить и прокомментировать его тёмные круги под глазами, а ещё — рассеянность в течение дня. Поэтому, когда друзья принялись обсуждать что-то, не вовлекая Питера в беседу, он был только рад. Звук их голосов и смеха обволакивал, успокаивая истрёпанные нервы. Сегодня они заняли обычное местечко: Гарри тесно прижимался к боку Питера, а тот пялился на уже такое знакомое потёртое красное покрытие стола и утопал в раздумьях.

ЭмДжей и Нед сидели напротив, обсуждая все «за» и «против» изучения математики и естественных наук в старших классах. Питер с удовольствием отстоял бы свою точку зрения по этому вопросу, если б не был на девяносто процентов уверен, что Мэри Джейн просто прикалывается над Недом. Гарри изредка вставлял странные комментарии, в большинстве случаев для того чтобы распалить посильнее обоих оппонентов. Одной рукой он приобнимал Питера за шею, большим пальцем лениво поглаживая ключицу.

За последние две недели Гарри трогал его гораздо чаще, чем раньше. Питер не возражал, особенно в такие моменты, когда физический контакт его успокаивал. Он уже успел привыкнуть к теплу и угловатости тела Гарри, которое так часто и так тесно прижималось к его. Не в сексуальном плане… а в простом, дружеском мы-обнимаемся-очень-много смысле. ЭмДжей не упускала возможности оставлять комментарии по этому поводу, но её дразнящие замечания были единственным, что приносило Питеру дискомфорт.

Однако он был безмерно благодарен ей за то, что та полностью приняла их ситуацию (даже чересчур восторженно, по его мнению). Не говоря уже о Неде, который вообще сохранял полное хладнокровие. Питер сообщил ему обо всей ситуации с ЭмДжей и Гарри сразу после того, как помирился с последним. Нед, конечно, немало удивился, но только потому, что Паркер скрывал от него такие сочные подробности. Ему было неприятно находиться не в курсе происходящего с другом, но то, что Питер оказался бисексуалом и теперь дружил (?) со всеми вытекающими (?) с Гарри Осборном, его не смутило. На самом деле Нед особенно негодовал лишь потому, что Питер не начал встречаться с «сексуальным миллиардером, который может баловать своего мальчика как никто другой в Нью-Йорке, кроме, пожалуй, Тони Старка. Или Осборна старшего». Питер едва не подавился от подобного высказывания.

Выдув целую чашку кофе и почти всю ванильную колу (в забегаловке отца Мэри Джейн всё ещё подавались эти прикольные олдскульные газированные напитки с редкими вкусами), Питер не почувствовал ни грамма бодрости: глаза продолжали закрываться, особенно — от того, что Гарри пригрел его, поэтому Паркер обнаглел и обессиленно положил голову ему на плечо, слушая эти нелепые дебаты.

— ЭмДжей… Боже. Если б никто не изучал биологию, то мы до сих пор не знали бы, как _устроен_ мир! Ты что, хотела бы, чтобы люди думали, что дельфины — это рыбы, а болезни вызваны дисбалансом телесных жидкостей?

— Ты подобные вещи ещё в средней школе можешь изучить, но дело даже не в этом. Нельзя _заставить_ людей думать определённым образом: кто-то хорош в логике, но большинство всё-таки творческие личности, и это нечестно!

— Нечестно? Теперь ты говоришь о честности. А ничего, что в США самые низкие баллы по математике и естественным наукам в мире? Это честно? Если ты хочешь, чтобы наша страна становилась всё тупее с каждым годом, тогда, полагаю…

Питер слегка вздрогнул, почувствовав, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. Приподнявшись, только чтобы вытащить его, он глянул на экран и напрягся, видя, кто ему написал. Мгновенно проснувшись, он ощутил, как тело наполняется нервной энергией.

**привет питер**

Это был Уэйд. Питер должен был догадаться, ведь те, кто ещё мог бы ему написать, сейчас находились рядом. При виде этого имени сердце Паркера заколотилось в груди. Прежде чем он успел убрать телефон обратно, в СМС-чате появились новые сообщения:

**пит**

**питер пюпитр предпочёл не клитор**

**никогда не догадаешься что со мной слу4илось**

Питер сглотнул, в животе образовалась неприятная тяжесть. Он поспешно сунул телефон обратно в карман, чтобы не читать следующие приходящие сообщения. Если Уэйд похвалится тем, что залез в трусы Человеку-пауку, Питер просто рехнётся.

— Кто там? — с любопытством спросил Гарри — в голосе едва проскользнула ревнивая интонация, настолько мимолётно, что Питер подумал, будто ему показалось.

Глянув на него, он приоткрыл рот, отчаянно пытаясь придумать что-нибудь правдоподобное. Только вот… о чём тут было врать? Уэйд был частью жизни Питера — а не Человека-паука. Ну его, конечно, тоже, однако… не совсем. Паркер всё ещё был не в состоянии мыслить трезво, но понимал, что врать Гарри не было необходимости.

— Э… просто парень… С работы тёти Мэй. На самом деле ничего особенного.

В солнечном сплетении расплылось острое чувство вины. Уэйд _был_ особенным. Однако Гарри это знать необязательно. Питер просто никогда не умел врать. После он всегда чувствовал себя грязно и неправильно.

Осборн искоса одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, палец его ещё прижимался к ключице Питера.

— Ты переписываешься с работником дома престарелых?

Их разговор привлёк внимание ЭмДжей и Неда. Питер неловко поёжился под направленными на него взорами шести глаз.

— Н-нет… Я просто там с ним познакомился. Его… э, тётя там живёт.

Телефон вновь завибрировал в кармане — и даже не единожды, — но Питер это проигнорировал.

Мэри Джейн выглядела возмущённо.

— Питер Паркер. У тебя есть и _другие_ друзья?

Он с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза, поёрзав на сидении и немного отодвинувшись от Гарри.

— А что, это запрещено? — с сарказмом осведомился Питер.

С серьёзным видом Нед замотал головой.

— Конечно нет. То есть… Да ладно тебе, чувак. Тебе, чтобы завести трёх друзей, понадобилось целых два года. Когда ты успел с ним-то познакомиться?

— Пару недель назад, — пожал плечами Питер.

Взглянув на Гарри, он заметил, что тот уставился в стол с отчуждённым выражением лица. Обычно он так выглядел рядом с отцом. Горло Питера сжалось. Гарри никогда так не закрывался, находясь рядом с ним… до сих пор. Потянувшись к его руке, он снял её со своих плеч, но только чтобы положить на колени и переплести пальцы.

Гарри одарил его водянистой улыбкой, однако в ней сквозило тепло, и Паркеру стало немного лучше. Он принялся поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем, а ЭмДжей бомбардировала его вопросами, как очень любила делать.

— Как его зовут? Сколько лет? Откуда знаешь, что он не убийца или типа того? — Это было забавно. — Вы тусовались вместе? Тётя Мэй его знает? Мы можем с ним познакомиться?

Питеру удалось ответить на всё несколькими фразами:

— Уэйд. Не знаю. Не глупи. Не совсем. Да. И, э-э-э… нет.

ЭмДжей стала задавать следующие вопросы, и по блеску в глазах Питер понимал, что без подробностей она его не отпустит. Поэтому, пока она не успела затащить его в комнату с зеркалом и не начала настоящий допрос, Паркер поспешил сбежать в туалет.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Всё становилось… слишком сложным. Питер не планировал рассказывать друзьям об Уэйде. Потому что тот был Дэдпулом, и ему никогда даже в голову не приходило, что эти два мира могут схлестнуться. Ему становилось всё труднее держать их раздельно, это немало нервировало.

— Большое глупое красное недоразумение… — пробормотал Питер, доставая телефон из кармана. Уэйд просто завалил его сообщениями.

**питеееееееер**

**рискни догадаться?**

**пит**

**пирожок пит**

**ну реально угадай**

**было так клёво, даже не поверишь**

**питстер**

**п**

**и**

**т**

**е**

**р**

**питер питерпитерпитерпитерпитерпитерпитерпитерпитер**

Питер тяжело, раздражённо выдохнул и уже собирался убрать телефон обратно в карман, когда пришло очередное сообщение.

**ты меня игноришь?**

Он нахмурился от внезапного приступа вины под рёбрами. Уэйд ведь не знал, кем был Питер на самом деле. И с его стороны было совсем нечестно вываливать на него смешанные чувства, особенно — когда он так облажался с Дэдпулом. Поэтому Питер написал ответ и колебался всего секунду, прежде чем отправить, поклявшись себе, что если Уэйд вывалит подробности их с Человеком-пауком встречи, то он надерёт ему задницу так, блять, сильно…

**Нет. Что с тобой произошло? **

Прошла пара секунд, беспокойство Питера росло. Если Уэйд заставит его угадывать, то он может прямо сейчас выбросить телефон в унитаз и оставить его там…

**я видел собаку, жрущую рожок от мороженого**

Следом Уэйд прислал фото. На нём был очаровательный щенок хаски, уткнувшийся носом в рожок, упавший, по-видимому, где-то в парке.

Питер почувствовал непроизвольно расползающуюся улыбку. Как же глупо с его стороны… Конечно, Уэйд никогда бы не предал Человека-паука таким вот образом. И, как всегда, он способен был, несмотря ни на что, развеселить Питера какой-нибудь глупостью. Он быстро напечатал:

**О боже. Милота.**

И через пару секунд получил ответ:

**спс ;) ты тож прелесть**

Питер закатил глаза, но улыбка стала лишь шире.

**Знаешь, как говорят о ботанских очках…**

**тут ты меня поймал малыш**

Сердце Питера ёкнуло, когда он прочитал последнее слово, ведь малышом Дэдпул очень часто звал Человека-паука. Но представлять, как говорит это Уэйд… говорит _ему_ — Питеру. Тело вдруг вспыхнуло жаром.

**хош сёдня потусить?**

Паркер уставился на последнее сообщение, сердце принялось долбиться с бешеной скоростью. Хотел ли он? Конечно. Но не мог смотреть на Уэйда и не думать о… прошлой ночи. Он знал, что не сможет естественно вести себя рядом с ним. И не хотел разрушать их общение — как Питера и Уэйда. Ему нужно было понять, как дальше себя вести, прежде чем он увидится с Дэдпулом или Уэйдом.

**Не могу, прости. В другой раз?**

**кнечно**

Больше Уэйд ему не писал, хоть Питер и выжидал ещё пару минут для верности. Теперь он чувствовал себя ещё более виноватым, чем до ухода из-за стола. Хорошо, что ЭмДжей и Нед снова принялись спорить о чём-то, поэтому ему не пришлось отвечать на дальнейшие расспросы.

Гарри вновь обнял его за шею, прижимая к боку.

— Твой отец правда не против, что ты сегодня прогуливаешь? — мягко спросил Питер, отчасти чтобы отвлечь Гарри от возможных вопросов об Уэйде. К тому же он не хотел, чтобы у Гарри появились проблемы.

Тот едва заметно качнул головой.

— Не-а. Он заболел или типа того, поэтому вряд ли заметит моё отсутствие.

— Что с ним? — взволнованно нахмурился Питер.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да ничего смертельного, полагаю. Он проводит много времени в лабораториях по ночам, а днём прячется в комнате. Не знаю, над чем отец сейчас работает, но занимает это больше времени, чем обычные исследования. А когда мне всё-таки _удаётся_ с ним пересечься, то… — Гарри замолчал, глядя вдаль. Питер прикусил нижнюю губу, внезапно разволновавшись. — Ведёт он себя странно, — закончил Осборн.

— Он, наверное, чересчур погрузился в работу, вот и нервничает, — пожал плечами Питер.

Гарри на это слегка кивнул. Однако Паркер видел, что его всё же беспокоит эта тема. Он не знал, чем помочь, но отчаянно желал как-то его успокоить, поэтому осторожно взял Гарри за подбородок, поворачивая его голову и заглядывая в глаза. Нервно вздохнув, Питер мягко прикоснулся губами к губам Гарри. Он всё ещё дико нервничал каждый раз, когда они целовались, хоть и делали это уже несколько раз, с тех пор как помирились.

Гарри довольно замычал, с готовностью прижимаясь к Питеру теснее и с неожиданным напором приоткрывая рот. Паркер прикрыл глаза, шевельнув губами и отвечая на поцелуй, но возникшее где-то в животе ноющее чувство вины не давало ему отдаться моменту. По отношению к Гарри это было нечестно. Или к Уэйду. Блять. Теперь Питер думал об Уэйде… Когда он отстранился, Гарри потянулся за его губами, явно желая продолжить, но Паркер застенчиво опустил голову, потупив глаза.

— Да-а-а-а, ребят, вы охуеть какие милые! — Питер вздрогнул, когда ЭмДжей вдруг восторженно запищала, и ощутил, как щёки заливаются краской.

Вот почему они не слишком часто целовались. Гарри, по всей видимости, не испытывал подобных проблем и готов был одаривать Питера поцелуями при любых обстоятельствах. Однако Паркер не любил, когда Мэри Джейн и Нед смотрели на них в этот момент, или когда это происходило в школьном коридоре, или на парковке Оскорп, или, чёрт, даже _на столе_ Питера в его рабочем кабинете. Он всегда старался отстраняться быстрее, чем атмосфера между ними накалялась до предела, постоянно ругая Гарри за его непрофессионализм.

Паркер избегал тусовок в его квартире и к себе не приглашал, постоянно оправдываясь тем, что у него нет времени. Так оно и было, конечно, но и другие причины тут тоже крылись. Питер нервничал. Он не хотел, чтобы между ними всё слишком далеко заходило. Ему нравилось зависать с Гарри, и всё, что они теперь делали друг с другом (объятия, держание за руки и даже периодические поцелуи), ему тоже импонировало. Но если б всё зашло дальше, то для одного из них это закончились бы печально. Питер не мог позволить себе заводить отношения. Просто не мог. Из-за Человека-паука. Постоянные секреты и то, что любимые люди подвергаются опасности, — не так Питер представлял себе жизнь. Поэтому он старался держать Гарри на расстоянии (фигурально выражаясь), по крайней мере, пока не примет правильное решение.

Не говоря уже о том, что теперь в его жизни появился ещё и… Уэйд. Питер никогда не желал, чтобы подобное случилось, но каким-то образом отношения между ними стали чересчур… сложными. Он не знал, работают ли его предубеждения в отношении Дэдпула. Потому что тот знал Человека-паука. И не мог умереть. Значило ли это, что все правила могут лететь ко всем чертям рядом с ним? Какова была его роль в жизни _Питера_? Боже, это всё было уже чересчур. Неразрешённые вопросы добавляли больше головной боли вдобавок к той, которая у него уже имелась.

Питер вздохнул, положив голову на плечо Гарри, и, позволив ему поцеловать себя в макушку, продолжил слушать возобновившийся спор на этот раз уже о новом сезоне «Игры престолов». Он обязательно обдумает всё это по приходе домой. Совершенно точно.

***

Сегодня Питер не вышел на улицы в обличье Человека-паука. Он был слишком измотан и рассеян. Скорее всего, в таком состоянии его легко бы зарезали, он упал бы с крыши или ещё чего похуже. Не говоря уже о том, что он просто боялся встретиться с Дэдпулом. Питер не знал, что сказать, как вести себя. Лучше было дождаться момента, когда у него появится план действий, а сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы придумывать что-либо.

Однако на следующий день готового сценария в голове так и не сформировалось. Но Питер всё же пошёл патрулировать, потому что не мог отлынивать от обязанностей по спасению людей из-за личной драмы. Тем не менее старался не наткнуться на Дэдпула. Паркер не мог пойти на их крышу — слишком боялся. Плюс ему было очень стыдно. И чем больше проходило времени, тем менее правдоподобными казались события той ночи. То, как он тёрся о Дэдпула, словно помешанный на сексе похотливый кот… Это было ужасно унизительно. Питер просто не знал, что будет делать, когда увидит Дэдпула снова. Он ведь мог _натворить что-нибудь ещё_, о чём потом очень пожалел бы.

Поэтому Паркер отправился в адскую кухню — район, которого обычно избегал из-за Сорвиголовы. Он точно знал, что Дэдпул не будет искать его здесь. К счастью, Человеку-пауку удалось избежать встречи с супергероем, а ещё он предотвратил два ограбления и поймал наркоторговца, так что всё было не зря.

На обратном пути в Квинс произошло нечто странное. Человек-паук раскачивался на паутине, мчась вперёд, не обращая особого внимания на то, что творилось вокруг, потому что уже закончил патрулирование и мыслями был за миллионы миль отсюда, а затем его паучье чутьё вдруг тоненько зазвенело вдоль позвоночника. Оно было едва заметным, однако привлекло внимание и заставило занервничать. Немного замедлившись, Питер насторожился, постаравшись выкрутить на максимум все свои чувства, не желая привести «хвост» к дому. Просто на всякий случай он сменил направление полёта, пристально следя, не случится ли чего необычного.

И действительно: пару минут спустя по шее прошлись мурашки — на этот раз более очевидно, — а затем Питер краем глаза увидел какое-то движение. Резко повернув голову, он успел заметить зелёную вспышку, исчезнувшую за углом.

Злость и адреналин незамедлительно хлынули по венам, заставив его стиснуть зубы. Выстрелив паутиной в противоположную от дома сторону, он резко сменил направление, едва увернувшись от линии электропередач. Человек-паук точно знал, кто мог за ним следить.

Обогнув здание, он оказался посреди широкой улицы — там же был и Зеленый Гоблин в гротескно улыбающейся маске, парящий на глайдере. Не колеблясь Питер выстрелил в него паутиной, целясь в турбину летающей доски, как в прошлый раз, надеясь замедлить злодея. Если б удалось сбить его на землю, то Питер точно смог бы одержать победу.

Однако с пугающей скоростью Гоблин увернулся, паутина пролетела мимо и прилипла к фонарному столбу. Выругавшись под нос, Питер принялся уворачиваться от летящих в ответ ножей, полагаясь на паучье чутьё, чтобы маневрировать и уклоняться. Он отстреливался паутиной до тех пор, пока практически вся улица не стала покрыта ею. К этому времени у Гоблина, казалось, кончились лезвия, и тогда он кинул на мостовую дымовую гранату. Паркер поймал её до того, как она достигла земли, опутав паутиной так, чтобы ядовитое содержимое не просочилось.

Гоблину это явно не понравилось. Он бросился на Питера, а тому пришлось экстренно приземлиться на стену, чтобы избежать столкновения. Он наблюдал за Зелёным Гоблином, который уже разворачивался, чтобы нанести очередной удар. Питер сжал челюсти, приняв решение. Этому пора было положить конец. Он не мог просто продолжать уклоняться, пока злодею не надоест и тот снова не исчезнет. Паркеру нужно было что-то предпринять.

Поэтому, когда глайдер вновь полетел на него, вместо уклонения Человек-паук прыгнул навстречу, врезаясь в Гоблина и пытаясь сбить его с летательного аппарата. Глайдер накренился, Зелёный Гоблин схватил Питера за шею, впечатывая в стену, а другой рукой сжал его плечо и надавил, пока Человек-паук не закричал от боли.

Он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, старался ударить злодея ногами в живот. Гоблин злобно смеялся и не отпускал. Склонившись к лицу Питера, он произнёс пугающим механическим голосом, вызвав у него волну мурашек по всей спине:

— Надеюсь, ты сегодня хорошо выспишься, букашка, потому что я собираюсь стать твоим худшим ночным кошмаром.

А потом резко ослабил хватку, бросив Питера на землю. Тот не успел среагировать и прилипнуть к стене, поэтому неловко ударился о твёрдую поверхность, пытаясь уберечь лодыжку от перелома. Гоблин улетел прочь, его леденящий кровь смех ещё долго эхом раскатывался по улице, пока не затих вдали.

Питер обессиленно сполз по стене, тяжело дыша, голова кружилась.

— Блять… — Он беспомощно огляделся, его вдруг захлестнули страх и отчаяние. — Блять! — закричал он, сжимая кулаки.

Выстрелив вверх, он, кипя от злости, полетел домой.

Он не смог победить. Почему?! Гоблин, должно быть, урождённый мутант или такой, как Питер. Он был быстрее и сильнее обычного человека. И едва ли вздрогнул, когда Паркер ударил его со всей своей нечеловеческой силой. Человек-паук не мог его остановить. Не мог спасти жителей Нью-Йорка от нависшей угрозы. Что он вообще за герой такой, если неспособен справиться с плохим парнем, когда это действительно необходимо?

А сегодняшняя стычка вообще не имела никакого смысла. Два прошлых раза, когда Питер встречался с Зелёным Гоблином, тот сеял хаос в _максимально_ заполненных людьми общественных местах. Но сегодня… Пустая улица в центре Квинса? Единственное объяснение — он намеренно выслеживал Человека-паука. Питер знал, что так оно и было. Но зачем? Чтобы попытаться убить его? Если это его план, то почему Гоблин улетел? Он ведь уже загнал Питера в угол. Мог бы просто задушить его прямо там, у стены.

Это не имело никакого смысла.

Питер остервенело влетел в спальню через окно, совершенно расстроенный, и, практически плача, сорвал костюм. Каким же ничтожеством он был. Не быть ему Мстителем. Он просто этого не заслуживал. Он не в состоянии справиться ни с кем, кроме карманников, наркоманов и насильников. Стоило Питеру столкнуться с кем-то посильнее — и он проиграл. Даже Дэдпул, скорее всего, способен его победить, если захочет.

Питер рухнул в постель, зарываясь лицом в подушку и повторяя себе, что если сейчас заревёт, то будет ещё большим ничтожеством. Он так хотел позвонить Уэйду. Сам не зная почему, он до боли желал обсудить это с ним. Питер просто… знал, что Уэйд сможет заставить его почувствовать себя лучше.

Но он ведь даже этого не заслуживал.

Поэтому Питер позволил себе утонуть в страданиях и попытках уснуть хотя бы на несколько часов.

***

Следующим днём была суббота. Питер снова находился дома один и просто сходил с ума. К обеду он не выдержал: взял скейт и пошёл кататься по району, но одиночество и подавленность с каждой минутой давили сильнее. Он, конечно, мог позвонить друзьям с предложением потусить. Питер знал, что сегодня ЭмДжей работала в ресторане — можно было навестить её. Нед наверняка пришёл бы в восторг, если б Паркер заявился, чтобы собирать их модель. Гарри, скорее всего, был бы на седьмом небе, если б Питер позвонил и позвал его куда-нибудь прогуляться или просто поесть пиццу.

Но он не желал никого из них видеть. А хотел Уэйда.

Пусть это было неразумно — глупо даже, а ещё эгоистично и ужасно, — но Питер хотел Уэйда. Хотел заявиться к нему домой, чтобы вновь сыграть в «Марио: Карт» и почувствовать себя наполненным этим странным теплом, счастьем и чувством безопасности. Он желал болтать всякую херню о Принцессе Персик, спорить, умеют ли коты читать мысли. Хотел слушать, как Уэйд пытается убедить кассира «Тако Белл» доставить еду прямо до двери квартиры, потому что любой сделает всё что угодно, если ему предложат достаточно денег.

Питер просто не мог поверить, насколько успел соскучиться по Уэйду за эти пару дней. Чёрт, да он _виделся-то_ с ним всего раза три. Однако с Дэдпулом встречался почти каждый день за последние несколько недель. Питер уже привык к его неуместным комментариям и периодическим монологам. Паркер доставал телефон и пялился на их с Уэйдом СМС-чат уже десятки раз, но ничего не менялось. Новых сообщений не приходило. Он не решался написать первым, всё время откладывая. Питер очень хотел, но не мог. Ничего не изменилось.

Он не мог увидеться с Уэйдом, пока не обсудит всё произошедшее с Дэдпулом. Поэтому этим же вечером Паркер надел костюм и отправился на их крышу.

Было ещё довольно рано для встречи — лишь около десяти вечера. Тётя Мэй работала в ночь и не должна была вернуться раньше утра. Это, конечно, было отстойно, но ей, по крайней мере, платили в двойном размере. Да и Питеру не приходилось в такие дни осторожничать, боясь спалиться в обличье Человека-паука.

Приземлившись, Питер заметил Дэдпула, сидевшего на краю крыши спиной к нему. Это заставило его чувствовать себя ещё хуже, ведь, должно быть, наёмник приходил сюда каждую ночь, пока Паркер его избегал. Он сглотнул, пытаясь экстренно придумать, с чего начать разговор. Он совершенно не подготовился… Что, если всё станет хуже, скажи он что-то не то? Сердце заколотилось в груди. Питер отступил за вентиляционную трубу, чтобы Дэдпул его не заметил, если обернётся. Через её отверстия он наблюдал за красно-чёрной фигурой, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, чтобы извиниться перед Уэйдом и дать ему знать… о своих чувствах. Или что-то типа того.

Наблюдая, он понял, что Дэдпул говорил сам с собой. Питер знал, что поступал подло, однако не удержался и прислушался (ведь он был обладателем суперслуха и неуёмного любопытства). Уэйд точно общался с голосами, и звучали его слова совершенно несчастно. У Питера перехватило дыхание, когда он расслышал, как тихий голос Уэйда скатился в подавленное рычание. Слова его были пропитаны болью и ужасным оцепенением, как будто он уже не впервые это обсуждал. Вполне возможно, всё повторялось десятки раз.

— Заткнитесь… Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, заткнитесь. Я знаю. — Уэйд крутил в руках нож. Питер сказал бы, что он с ним играл, однако движения были пугающе отработанными, опасными и носили преднамеренный характер. — Разрезать, связать… Милые тоненькие паутинки по всему полу. _Заткнись_, Белый. Нет… Нет, не будем мы. Не будем.

Питер задержал дыхание, не в состоянии больше разглядеть нож из-за спины Дэдпула. На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

Уэйд вдруг поднялся одним быстрым, плавным движением.

— Мы могли бы. По крайней мере, это тебя заткнёт. — Он принялся расхаживать по самому краю крыши, с каждым шагом ближе к опасной пустоте. — А ты так не считаешь? В прошлый раз, когда моя башка разбилась вдребезги, это помогло. Было охуенно: единороги и Ke$ha. И хоть немного тишины для разнообразия.

Питер нахмурился, беспокойство и страх обуяли его, пусть он и не совсем понимал, о чём говорил Уэйд. Он практически уже вышел из укрытия, чтобы привлечь внимание наёмника, но Дэдпул отвернулся от края и пошёл в противоположном направлении, поэтому Питер остался на месте.

— Не дразни меня, Жёлтый, — гневно прорычал Уэйд. — Он не захочет. Никогда больше. Мы ведь об этом, блять, позаботились. — Его шаги стали более хаотичными, он практически не контролировал движения, а потом вдруг как-то напрягся. — Ты уже говорил… Ёбаное насилие. Мы убедились… Мне плевать. Я тебе не позволю. Не. Позволю. 

Вдруг в его руке появился пистолет, Питер вновь затаил дыхание. Он не видел Уэйда таким с той ночи, когда признался, что ему шестнадцать… И в этом был вновь виноват он. Совершенно точно это была его вина. Питер почувствовал дурноту.

Уэйд остановился, его неподвижность излучала опасность, пока он смотрел на город.

— We did what we could, to save this car from crashing, — эти слова звучали мягче и спокойнее, в них чувствовался странный ритм, будто Уэйд читал стихотворение. Или даже слова песни. — Your pretty face is soaked in blood. — Питер слышал собственный пульс в ушах. — You know, I still find you dashing¹. — Уэйд приставил дуло пистолета к виску.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Питер, выпрыгивая из укрытия. Ужас прострелил все тело. Он метнул паутину быстрее, чем понял, что собирается делать, вырывая пистолет из руки Уэйда. Круто развернувшись к Питеру лицом, в одно мгновение наёмник вытащил второе оружие, дуло нацелилось Паркеру в грудь.

Паучье чутьё пронзило позвоночник острым горячим предупреждением, но Питер не обратил внимания. Его трясло.

— Какого хера!!! — заорал он.

Уэйд мгновение невыразительно смотрел на него. Потом опустил пистолет, медленно засовывая обратно в кобуру на бедре.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он ровным, безразличным голосом.

Питер потрясённо уставился на него.

— Что я?.. Ч… Дэдпул. Какого хуя?! Что ты собирался сделать? — Он с ошарашенным видом двинулся вперёд, потянувшись к нему. Уэйд шагнул назад, скрещивая руки на груди. Питер замер, сердце билось где-то в горле. — Дэдпул, — выдохнул он. Боже, что же он натворил? Он знал, что Уэйд расстроится, но… не думал… Он должен был предвидеть. Должен был помнить, кем на самом деле являлся Дэдпул. — Прости.

Уэйд слегка выпрямился, удивление было заметно даже через маску.

— Прости? Почему _ты_ извиняешься?

Питер сглотнул, борясь с желанием обнять себя руками и свернуться калачиком на земле. Сейчас он был Человеком-пауком. И обязан был поступить правильно.

— Прости меня за то, что причинил тебе боль. Я знал… понимал, к чему всё может привести, и всё равно это сделал. И я прошу за это прощения. Я был эгоистичен и беспечен, мне стоило остаться и поговорить с тобой, вместо того чтобы сбежать как трус.

Теперь Дэдпул выглядел совершенно поражённым, руки упали по бокам, когда он шагнул к нему.

— Слушай, — он вновь рычал. Питер сглотнул, ощущая, как побежали мурашки вдоль позвоночника. — Мне не нужна твоя ёбаная жалость. Так что нечего тут растекаться поносом по древу. — Питер удивлённо моргнул и хотел было возразить, но Уэйд не позволил. — Я практически тебя _изнасиловал_, — выдавил он, изуродованный и полный ненависти к себе. — Конечно ты свалил и избегал меня, как ёбаной чумы. Как ёбаного кошмара, которым я и являюсь. Поэтому оставь свой комплекс героя и просто уходи, занимайся своими паучьими патрулями в одиночестве, как раньше. Так будет лучше для тебя.

— Ты думаешь… — Питер был шокирован. — Боже, Дэдпул. Ты считаешь, что всё произошло _против_ моей воли? — Господи, какой же он глупый. Он должен был убедиться, что Уэйд в порядке, должен был сказать, что испытывает к нему… Блять. Питеру снова было физически плохо. Он шагнул к Дэдпулу, сокращая расстояние и отчаянно желая доказать наёмнику, что тот не прав. — Не было… Боже, всё было совсем не так. Я…

Вдруг Дэдпул приблизился, без спроса вторгаясь в личное пространство быстрее, чем Питер успел что-то понять, и схватил его за плечи. Паркер сжался от неожиданности, но не пытался вырваться. Он слегка поёжился под крепкой хваткой Дэдпула.

— Стой спокойно, — прошипел Уэйд, и Питер замер, сбитый с толку и слегка возбуждённый.

Дэдпул миг рассматривал его левое плечо, а потом оторвал что-то от костюма. Питер заметил в руке Уэйда нечто крошечное и зелёное.

— Ч-что это? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Отслеживающее устройство, — напряжённо сказал Уэйд, и Питера прошибло страхом насквозь.

Он почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь, а паника омыла с головой, горячая и удушающая.

— Отсле… О господи… — Дыхание участилось, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. По телу разлилась слабость. — О боже… Боже, боже, боже… — Зелёный Гоблин. Та драка. — Боже, какой же я тупой… О господи… — Это была ловушка. Конечно была. И Питер угодил прямо в неё. — Он, блять… О господи…

Ему _необходимо_ было что-то предпринять. Но когда Питер шагнул в сторону, чтобы куда-то пойти, сам не зная куда, мир вдруг закрутился перед глазами.

— Тише, Паучок. Всё нормально. — Вдруг руки Уэйда обхватили плечи, приводя в себя. — Всё в порядке, вдохни поглубже. — Питер пытался, но грудь сжимало до невозможности. — Просто дыши, хорошо, Паучок? Всё будет хорошо. Давай, расскажи мне. Когда это могло произойти?

Питер тяжело сглотнул.

— Вчера… О господи, вчера он… Я должен был догадаться. Он преследовал меня, а потом…

Блять. Вчера ночью он вернулся домой. Направился прямиком в квартиру, приведя Гоблина к порогу. Питер всхлипнул. Мгновение спустя он осознал, что колени подкосились, а Уэйд перехватил его посильнее, крепко обнимая и медленно опускаясь с ним на крышу.

— О боже… О боже мой… Он знает. Знает, кто… кто я такой.

— Ничего, Малыш-паучиш, ничего. — Уэйд провёл рукой по спине Питера, успокаивающе поглаживая кругами между лопаток. — Мы с этим разберёмся, хорошо? Всё будет в порядке. Просто дыши глубже. — Питер судорожно вдохнул. Выдохнул. Вновь вдохнул. Голова кружилась, щёки были мокрые. Он подался вперёд, упираясь лбом в плечо Уэйда, вздрагивая от сдерживаемых рыданий. — Тш, тише… Всё будет хорошо, Паучок. Всё будет хорошо. Я никому не позволю тебе навредить.

Питер придушенно всхлипнул, руки отчаянно вцепились в кожаные ремни на плечах Дэдпула, которые удерживали катаны. Если б тётя Мэй была сейчас дома, он бы психовал куда сильнее, и хорошо, что её не было. Она была в безопасности. По крайней мере, на несколько часов. И несмотря на то, что Питер ощущал сейчас — будто весь его мир вдруг рухнул, — Уэйду всё же удалось заставить его почувствовать себя немного лучше. Потому что он был прав. Как бы ужасно всё ни оборачивалось, они могли бы разработать план, как помешать Гоблину. Питер доверял Уэйду — он знал, что наёмник прикроет его спину. Несмотря ни на что, он знал, что Дэдпул никогда не позволит ему пострадать.

— П-прости… — удалось выдавить дрожащим голосом.

Дэдпул обнял его крепче, прижимая к себе.

— Тише, Малыш. Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся, ладно? Дэдпул с тобой.

Питер глубоко вздохнул. Ноздри наполнились запахом пороха, кожи и _Уэйда_. Внутри всё согрелось. Его окутала безопасность. И с каждым вдохом он успокаивался всё больше. Наконец слёзы кончились. Он больше не чувствовал, будто утопает. Питер хотел закрыть глаза и утонуть в Уэйде и остаться вот так навсегда, однако заставил себя отстраниться.

— Дэдпул… — Он уставился в маску Уэйда, его охватило такое сильное желание, что он просто не мог остановиться. Потянувшись к наёмнику, он пробрался пальцами под края маски. Руки Уэйда тут же взметнулись, хватая его за запястья и останавливая. Питер сглотнул. — Прошу… — выдохнул он, в груди болезненно сжималось желание. — Пожалуйста, просто… мне это нужно.

Он знал, что Уэйд не откажет ему в этом. И ни в чём другом. Несколько тягучих секунд спустя руки Дэдпула упали. Питер пристально смотрел в глазные патчи его маски, медленно подцепив её края, и осторожно потянул вверх, оголяя подбородок Уэйда. На этом Питер не остановился и продолжил поднимать ткань до носа, сердце в груди бухало набатом. На этом он закончил, убрав руки. Сглотнул. Взявшись за края собственной маски, он так же закатал её до носа.

— Паучок… — выдохнул Уэйд благоговейно и насторожённо. Питер лишь качнул головой, прижавшись ладонями к груди Дэдпула, скользя по гладкой красной ткани, а потом подался к нему.

Губы Уэйда были невероятно мягкими, несмотря на шрамы. И горячими. Они горели так, будто у Уэйда внутри пылал пожар. Питер почувствовал, как задрожал наёмник, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Но Паркер этого не хотел, не желал неподвижного Уэйда, будто тот не имел права взять то, что так долго хотел. Поэтому он прижался теснее к его рту и не сдержал полный желания стон в попытках заставить Дэдпула ответить на поцелуй.

Ответный стон сорвался с губ Уэйда, а потом наёмник ожил. Он крепко прижал Питера, обхватив спину, ближе, губы раскрылись, начав медленное, плавное движение. Паркера сразу охватил этот жар, эта жажда, тело омыло волной неконтролируемого желания, уничтожающего мысли. Язык Уэйда, горячий и властный, принялся оглаживать нижнюю губу Питера — так страстно, что тот задохнулся, ощутив, как, разлетаясь на куски, разбивается на миллионы осколков. Голова шла кругом. А затем Уэйд толкнулся ему в рот языком, вылизывая, потираясь им о язык Питера, вызвав непрошеный стон — настолько грязный и похотливый, что внутри всё вспыхнуло возбуждающим пожаром, таким пылающим, как никогда раньше. Уэйд брал его рот медленно и глубоко, оставляя ощущение, будто его сейчас съедят.

Поцелуй не был милым, как с Гарри. Он был мокрым и грязным и совершенно _сносил Питеру крышу_. Сносил им обоим. Уэйд сжал ткань костюма Человека-паука, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за спину, будто желая притянуть ближе. И Питер хотел стать ближе — ему было это жизненно необходимо. Он жаждал ощутить Уэйда прижатым к себе настолько плотно, чтобы тот окутывал его всего. Он хотел впитаться в его кожу, почувствовать его каждым миллиметром своего тела.

Питер всхлипнул от нехватки кислорода и жажды большего, чувствуя слабость, но не желая отстраняться ото рта Уэйда — сделать это было просто невозможно. Он не хотел прекращать поцелуй ни на секунду, не оторвался от пьянящих губ, даже когда забрался к наёмнику на колени, обнимая за шею. Он поёрзал, седлая тёплое твёрдое тело Уэйда, жажда внутри одновременно притихла и разгорелась сильнее от такого тесного контакта. Питер ощущал ягодицами стояк Дэдпула — такой очевидный сквозь ткань костюма. Он всхлипнул снова и знал точно — по тому, как Уэйд задрожал, — что тот тоже почувствовал возбуждение Питера животом.

— Прошу… — простонал Питер в рот Дэдпулу, скользя ладонями по широким плечам, опускаясь на мускулистые бицепсы. Язык Уэйда просто медленно его разрушал, Питер распадался на части, пока его не начало трясти, сознание плыло, тело пульсировало возбуждением настолько сильным, что ему было физически больно. — Хочу тебя… — пробормотал он в этот влажный жар, пальцы вцепились в костюм Уэйда отчаянно и требовательно.

Уэйд зарычал — низко и грубо, переполненный желанием настолько, что Питера заколотило, он инстинктивно сильнее сжал ногами тело под собой. Это вырвало из Дэдпула короткий резкий выдох, а потом он переместился с губ Питера на его подбородок, одаряя влажными поцелуями.

— Малыш… — выдохнул Уэйд ему на кожу.

Питер затрепетал, немо распахнув рот и запрокидывая голову, открывая наёмнику доступ к шее. Уэйд покрывал его кожу лёгкими как пёрышко касаниями губ, заставляя Питера непрерывно стонать, жаждая большего напора. Он хотел, чтобы его пожирали. Хотел, чтобы пометили.

Однако Уэйд сдерживался, не позволяя себе большего, чем лёгкие укусы и нежные зализывания после, которые заставляли Питера задыхаться и дрожать. С полуоткрытых губ его то и дело срывались мольбы.

— Ш… — зашептал Уэйд в его кожу. — Паучок… Мой малыш… — Он гладил его по спине в повторявшемся успокаивающем ритме, возвращая с края пропасти, направляя назад. — Дыши, Паучок… Ш… Мой хороший мальчик.

Питер тяжело сглотнул. Он дышал коротко и поверхностно, приходя в себя понемногу, ощущая, как замедляется сердцебиение.

— Дэд… пул… — задыхаясь, прошептал он, медленно разжимая пальцы на бицепсах наёмника и соскальзывая ладонями ему на грудь. Боже, это было… он был…

Уэйд наконец отстранился — совсем немного, чтобы посмотреть на Питера. Губы сложились в мягкую улыбку. Нежную и полную обожания.

— Кажется, я тебе действительно нравлюсь, да, Паучок?

Питер коротко, обессиленно рассмеялся.

— Эм… очевидно, так. — Он уткнулся в плечо Уэйда лбом. — Идиот, — нежно добавил он.

Уэйд провёл горячей ладонью от шеи до поясницы Питера, от этого прикосновения Человек-паук прогнулся с тихим мычанием.

— Не волнуйся, хорошо, Паучок? — успокаивающе прошептал Уэйд. Голос его был наполнен чем-то настолько тёплым, что заставило Питера поверить, что ему больше никогда не придётся волноваться. — Я не позволю ничему плохому с тобой случиться.

— Знаю, — выдохнул Питер.

И искренне в это поверил. Всё будет хорошо. Уэйд прикроет его, а Паркер уж позаботится о том, чтобы подготовиться к новой схватке с Гоблином, где бы она ни случилась. Теперь он никогда не будет снимать паутиномёты. Будет брать костюм с собой, куда бы ни шёл. И проследит, чтобы тётя Мэй не оставалась одна.

Всё будет хорошо.

Питер приподнял голову и оставил нежный поцелуй под подбородком Уэйда, с улыбкой вспомнив, что хотел сделать то же самое после спасения из бара пару недель назад.

— Ты на вкус будто мятная конфета… — промурлыкал он, уткнувшись губами в покрытую шрамами кожу.

Уэйд тихо рассмеялся.

— А ты на вкус словно рай, малыш.

Питер выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на Дэдпула, в каждой клеточке тела звенело удовольствие.

— И каков он на вкус? — дразняще осведомился он.

Уэйд одарил его улыбкой, накрыл ладонью его щёку, затянутый в перчатку палец прошёлся по нижней губе.

— Как сахар, и похоть, и сладкая, сладкая невинность.

Питер подавил дрожь.

Уэйд опустил руку.

— Давай отведём тебя домой, Паучок. Ты просто запрёшь все двери и окна и сосредоточишься на том, чтобы защитить родных, хорошо? Я сегодня буду патрулировать. Ни о чём не волнуйся. Утром я нарою что-нибудь об этой зелёной гоблинской суке — и завтра ночью мы придумаем, как действовать дальше. Договорились?

Питер медленно моргнул, глядя на него, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло и мягкость. Внезапно со всей разрушительной силой шарового тарана Питера пронзило осознание.

Он влюбился в Уэйда Уилсона. В Дэдпула. Молча. И крепко. И не понял этого, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Уэйда его поражённое молчание не смутило, ведь он не подозревал, какое прозрение только что настигло Питера.

— О, и запиши мой номер. Просто на всякий случай. — Он залез в один из своих карманов и достал визитку. Питер на автомате взял её, глядя на красные буквы на чёрном фоне.

**Дэдпул  
Король крутизны; Бессмертный  
Умерщвляю с хуй знает каких пор. Достиг в этом совершенства**

А внизу был телефонный номер.

— Звони в любое время, договорились? Я всегда отвечу. Ну, теперь, когда знаю, что ты можешь позвонить, точно всегда отвечу. Честно-пречестно. — Уэйд склонился и нежно поцеловал Питера в макушку. — Если я тебе понадоблюсь… _по любому вопросу_. Звони. О’кей?

Паркер молча кивнул, всё ещё не придя в себя.

Уэйд осторожно высвободился из хватки Питера и встал, помог подняться и ему. Паркер уставился в скрытые за маской глаза Уэйда, сжимая визитку в кулаке. Дэдпул просто улыбнулся — той самой мягкой улыбкой, которая заставляла сердце Питера бухать в груди. Потом он наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах нежнейший из поцелуев. И вновь Питер почувствовал слабость в коленях. Затем Дэдпул аккуратно опустил маску Человека-паука, закрывая его рот.

— Сможешь добраться до дома?

Питер снова кивнул.

— Спасибо, — удалось проблеять слабым голосом.

— Без проблем, Малыш-паучиш. Ни о чём не беспокойся и не забивай свою милую головку. Дэдпул обо всём позаботится. — Он какое-то время покачивался на мысках, явно уже готовый отправиться патрулировать. — Отправляйся домой и будь осторожен, хорошо?

Питер кивнул, шагая к краю крыши. Он убрал визитку. Выстрелил паутиной и направился домой. Проверил дверь. Проверил окна. Проверил костюм на предмет ещё каких-либо следящих устройств. Сняв костюм, он вновь надел на руки паутиномёты. И забрался в кровать, уставившись в потолок.

Он влюбился в Уэйда Уилсона. И Дэдпула. В полный набор. В каждую мелочь.

И это нисколько не усложняло ситуацию.

Нет. Нисколечко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни Marduk T-Shirt Men’s Room Incident — The Mountain Goats: «Stay Weightless, Formless, Blameless, Nameless»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ House Fire — Someone Still Loves You Boris Yeltsin («Чтобы спасти этот автомобиль от аварии, ваше красивое лицо пропитано кровью, знаешь, я всё ещё нахожу тебя лихой»).


	10. И будь всегда в моих едких объятьях

**Уэйд  
[Белый]  
{Жёлтый}**

{Ёб твою мать блять святые божественные титьки и всё хорошее ёбаный иисус твою-то мать ПАУЧООООООК о боже о мой боже боже мой господи мы отвергли Паучка мы ЕГО ОТВЕРГЛИ нашего сладкого малыша какого хуя почему это случилось о господи ёб твою мать он нас поцеловал блять ебать меня злой змеюкой он поцеловал нас и _хорошо поцеловал_ и господи эти звуки эти ёбаные звуки о господи эти руки и блять блять блять расцарапай меня тысячью когтей он ощущался так охуительно ПРЕКРАСНО что я даже до сих пор думать не могу это была самая мать его великолепная ночь лучший ёбаный момент во всей нашей убогой пизданутой жизни а ты слышал как он умолял нас и звал нас _о господи_ как нам удалось не кончить в штаны господи но реально почему же мы не выебали его он же блять этого _хотел_ Уэйд так сильно хотел нас а всё что мы делали это сосались с ним и всё я помню как он ластился к нам своим гибким маленьким телом которое мы могли бы отыметь о господи боже мой и этот его голосок даже не знаю это просто было как чистый секс лучше чем секс и боже мой если бы мы просто могли слушать его весь ёбаный день как он просит и издаёт эти свои тихие всхлипы и ах вымаливает себя хорошенько выебать и если бы могли трогать его нашего милого маленького мальчика весь день ох а то как ему нравилось всё то что мы делали настолько блять сильно ему так сильно нравилось ты вообще видел как он двигался}

Жёлтый никак не мог остановиться. Он не затыкался ни на секунду с тех пор, как Паучок улетел прочь практически час назад. Честно говоря, это очень мешало Уэйду при борьбе с преступностью, и до сих пор все попытки заткнуть Жёлтого были провальными. В итоге Уэйд просто отвечал ему, надеясь, что голос в конечном итоге услышит и отвлечётся от взрыва собственного мозга. 

― Да заткнись ты нахуй, Жёлтый. Мы не выебали его, потому что он совершенно точно ещё девственник, и Паучок ведь особенный. Его первый раз не должен быть на какой-то засранной крыше отеля, когда сам он на взводе ― моральном и эмоциональном. Он должен быть безупречным. Паучок заслуживает идеального первого раза. 

{Да, пожалуй, ты прав, ― мечтательно согласился Жёлтый. ― _Паучок_ идеален.}

Уэйд довольно усмехнулся, перепрыгнув на соседнюю крышу и хватаясь за пожарную лестницу. 

― О, ты наконец-то закончил? Теперь можешь меня слушать? 

{Ну, не вижу смысла продолжать, когда за нами следят читатели. Они ведь хотят действий, знаешь. А если я просто продолжу отвлекать тебя своим стояком на Паучка до конца главы, это будет не слишком увлекательно.}

― И то верно, ― проворчал Уэйд, забираясь по лестнице на очередную крышу.

Это, к сожалению, было правдой. Стояк не спадал с тех пор, как Паучок сказал «прошу» своим чертовски идеальным голосом, звуча так мило и отчаянно. Уэйд, конечно, был не прочь остановиться в каком-нибудь закоулке, чтобы передёрнуть, но обещал Человеку-пауку патрулировать сегодня улицы, поэтому собирался, блять, убедиться, что в городе сегодня не будет ни одного преступника. Не в его смену ― не сегодня. Он собирался доказать Паучку, что на него можно положиться, даже если его это убьёт (а подобное могло произойти, если б этот стояк продержался дольше — как долго пенис должен быть эрегирован, чтобы стало ясно, что пора отправляться в больницу?).

{Думаю, часов пять, если верить рекламе Виагры.}

― «Поговорите с лечащим врачом, чтобы узнать, подходит ли вам Виагра»! ― весело процитировал Уэйд.

Он встал на карниз, глядя на город, упёршись руками в бока, весь такой из себя супергерой. Он честно прислушивался к звукам возможных преступлений, но всё оказалось не так легко, как на первый взгляд. Возможно, Паучку было легче благодаря суперслуху. Теперь Уэйд почувствовал себя немного бесполезным, но он просто _не мог_ допустить, чтобы случилось что-то плохое, когда Человек-паук доверился ему. 

{Я всё ещё думаю, что тебе следовало забить на дурацкое патрулирование и проследить, как Паучок добрался до дома. Он ведь может _в беду_ попасть!}

Уэйд сжал челюсти, стараясь не хмуриться. 

― Паучок сможет за себя постоять. К тому же для него очень важна тайна личности. Я не могу это проигнорировать. 

{А что важнее: эта тайна или его жизнь?}

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

― _Конечно_ жизнь. Но он суперсильный и теперь ко всему готов. К тому же если бы планом Гоблина стал визит к Паучку домой и убийство, то он ещё вчера бы это сделал.

Не то чтобы это сильно успокаивало ― это означало, что Гоблин замыслил нечто похуже, ― но Уэйд пока смирился с обстоятельствами. Он отчаянно пытался убедить себя, что сделал верный выбор, позволив Паучку отправиться домой одному.

― Может, стоило бы позвонить ему и проверить?

{Так ты у него номер не взял, тупица. Просто дал наш.}

― Ой, точно… Бля.

Уэйд достал телефон, чтобы проверить ― вдруг Паучок ему звонил, а он не услышал, ― но пропущенных не наблюдалось. Экран показывал несколько СМС от Визла и парочку засекреченных номеров, предлагавших ему работу, которые он проигнорировал и засунул аппарат обратно в карман. Замерев, он подождал, скажет ли Белый что-то по поводу недостатка работы в качестве наёмника, а в целом — отсутствия большого количества убийств в эти несколько недель, но тот был тих. Если подумать, Белый вообще подозрительно молчал с тех пор, как они начали целоваться с Паучком. 

{Ты дуешься?}

[…]

Уэйд нахмурился. 

― Серьёзно? Игра в молчанку? Нечто новенькое. Что настолько выкручивает тебе яйца?

[…ты меня всё равно не послушаешь.]

― О чём ты, блять, толкуешь? Я весь внимание. ― Уэйд отчаянно всплеснул руками.

[Нет. _Не прислушаешься_. Про Человека-паука.]

Уэйд замер, маска приняла непроницаемое выражение, когда опасная неприязнь омыла его с ног до головы. 

― А _что_ про Человека-паука? ― спросил он тихим, напряжённым голосом.

Белый молчал какое-то время, а затем: 

[Он просто причинит нам боль.]

Уэйд напрягся, сжимая кулаки. 

― Да что ты несёшь? ― сквозь зубы прошипел он. 

[Он поцеловал нас, потому что был напуган и на взводе, а мы его успокоили. Так просто совпало.]

― Не думаю, что…

{Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Нихера. Захлопни свой поганый рот ― мы ему _нравимся_. Паучок нас хочет. Он сам сказал, что мы ему нравимся. Разве нет?}

― Да, так оно и было. Подтвердил, что мы нравимся ему, и обозвал идиотом. Но в хорошем смысле!

{Именно так всё и было.}

― Точно. Так что заткнись, Белый. Ты не прав. И мы не хотим слушать твои пессимистичные маленькие бредни. Паучку мы нравимся.

[Хорошо. Больше я ничего не скажу. Буду держать рот на замке до тех пор, пока не придёт время сказать: «Я же говорил».]

Уэйд нахмурился, стиснув зубы, но Белый больше ничего не добавил, поэтому наёмник решил спустить всё на тормозах. 

― Отлично. Пойдём надерём чью-нибудь жопу. ― Он отошёл на пару шагов назад для разгона. ― Но лишь преступную жопу ― с нелетальным завершением!

{Фу. Не весело. Если только не приведёт к сексу с нашей Паучьей деткой! Тогда всё станет гораздо веселее!}

― Ага… поэтому оно того стоит.

{Ох, эта жопка…}

Уэйд прошёл не так уж много кварталов, прежде чем наткнулся на ограбление, которое успешно предотвратил, плюс ещё две попытки угона машин, так что это было хоть что-то. И при этом он сломал лишь четыре кости одному парню, а другой остался с сотрясением мозга! Десять очков Гриффиндору за сдержанность в отсутствии Паучка. 

Когда над городом забрезжил рассвет, Уэйд решил, что пора на боковую, и направился в ближайшую явочную квартиру. Но работа была ещё не закончена. Он улёгся на запятнанный диван, заказал десяток пицц и достал лучшие инструменты, чтобы взломать отслеживающее устройство, которое оторвал от костюма Паучка. 

Простой осмотр не дал ровным счётом ничего даже под пыльным микроскопом, который он откуда-то достал. 

{Серьёзно, писатели? Настолько тонко завуалированная расстановка необходимых для сюжета предметов, которые обычно поблизости не находятся… Я чую некоторую писательскую ленцу?}

― Эй, я ведь соображаю в технике, поэтому у меня есть необходимое оборудование, ― возразил Уэйд. 

[Конечно, отличная отмаза.]

Уэйд закатил глаза и вернулся к попыткам при помощи своих военных штучек понять, куда посылало сигнал отслеживающее устройство. В голову пришла мысль, что он давненько не проверял собственное жильё на предмет жучков. Он не беспокоился об этом, потому что не приходилось. Никто ведь не мог его убить ― поэтому на безопасность было плевать. Однако теперь, когда Паучок в опасности, ему _стоило бы_ вернуться к старым привычкам. Ни за что на свете он не позволил бы придурку Гоблину или кому бы то ни было ещё добраться до Человека-паука через него. 

[Не говоря уже о новом Оружии Икс… Они придут за тобой. Или ты об этом позабыл?]

Уэйд напрягся, пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, заставив замереть маленький мигающий курсор на экране в середине строчки с кодом. Он совсем _забыл_. На мгновение. 

― Ещё больше причин для укрепления корабля, ― прорычал он, возобновив печатание. Никакой информации получить не удалось, но он и половину мудаков ещё не опросил. 

{Мы поплывём, куда захотим. Для этого и нужен корабль ― смекаешь?}

― Ясное дело, но сейчас-то мы никуда не собираемся. Зависаем в Нью-Йорке и будем тут до тех пор, пока Паучок в нас нуждается. 

{Сокровище не только серебро да золото, дружище.}

― Суть ты уловил, ― улыбнулся себе под нос Уэйд, вспоминая, как Паучок ластился к нему, и осторожные маленькие поцелуи, которыми он одаривал подбородок, неприкрытую _кожу_. Боже, как же он _жёстко_ себе отдрочит ― сразу как разберётся с жучком. ― Я впечатлён столь мудрым изречением с твоей стороны, Жёлтый. Ты что, в философы подался?

[Не верится, что ты только что похвалил его за цитату капитана Джека Воробья.]

Уэйд удивлённо заморгал, пальцы вновь застучали по клавиатуре. 

― Ох, бля. Правда, Жёлтый? Чёёёёёрт, ну и ну. «Пираты Карибского моря» вышли в две тысячи третьем году. 

{Я не жалею. Никогда.} 

― Ты снова цитируешь? ― Уэйд покачал головой. ― Я угадал?

{Прячьте ром!}

[Это уже слишком. Больше не смешно.]

{Не существует понятия «слишком», когда дело касается цитат капитана Джека Воробья.}

Уэйд был избавлен от необходимости придумывать достойный ответ — экран замигал красным. 

― Ого, иронично. 

{Что там?}

― Безделушка сделана в Оскорп.

[Это зацепка.]

Уэйд нахмурился, задумчиво глядя на экран. 

― Думаешь, связано с нашим вопросом? Могут ли они охотиться на Паучка с аналогичными намерениями? ― От этой мысли ему подвело живот. 

{Нет, нет, нет. Они не должны его получить. Не должны! Мы не позволим Оружию Икс его сцапать!} ― в голосе Жёлтого послышалась паника.

― Нет. Никогда, ― покачал головой Уэйд. ― Никогда не позволим этому произойти. 

Он погрузился в расшифровку кода, пытаясь вытянуть из этой штучки как можно больше информации. Жучок был хорошо зашифрован ― даже лучше, чем военный. Уэйд смог выяснить лишь, куда он передаёт информацию. Это подтвердило его опасения — приватный сервер Оскорп. Уэйд взял телефон, чтобы проверить, не звонил ли ему Паучок, ― но ничего.

― Я точно завтра заставлю его дать мне свой номер.

[Если его ещё не схватили и не начали ставить эксперименты.]

― Заткнись, ― резко выдохнул Уэйд. ― Просто нахуй заткнись. Нахера ты такое говоришь? 

Белый промолчал. Уэйд начинал сходить с ума. Он понимал, что лучшим способом облегчения сейчас для него стал бы крик до изнеможения и хрипоты в глотке, а потом ― благословенная пуля в висок. Однако прежде чем он приступил к тому или другому, в дверь постучали. 

Уэйд взял маленькое отслеживающее устройство со стола и пошёл открывать, свободной рукой вынимая несколько мятых купюр из кармана. Пару мгновений спустя он уже смотрел в стрёмное лицо своего самого ненавистного разносчика пиццы в городе. Он специально попросил, чтобы прислали его, ведь каждый раз курьер не мог удержаться от гримасы, когда видел изуродованное лицо Уэйда без маски и бормотал о ненормальных фриках, когда тот был в маске. Уэйд протянул около сотни долларов, усмехаясь себе под нос. Разносчик вздохнул и перенёс десять (одиннадцать?) коробок пиццы на одну руку, чтобы другой взять деньги. Те опасно покачнулись, Уэйд сразу же протянул руку, чтобы поддержать их. 

― Поосторожнее! ― весело воскликнул он. 

Как только деньги перешли из рук в руки, Уилсон забрал пиццы, внимательно наблюдая за парнем, который принялся пересчитывать купюры. 

― Хорошей ночки! ― пожелал Уэйд, быстро глянув на крошечное, практически незаметное зелёное пятнышко на его рукаве. 

― Да, как скажете, ― пробормотал доставщик, резко развернулся и ушёл прочь. Уэйд смотрел ему вслед, улыбка медленно таяла. 

[Человек-паук не одобрил бы], ― ядовито подметил Белый.

― Не важно, ― нахмурился Уэйд. 

Возможно, он выиграл для него немного времени, даже если это не решит основной проблемы. А если этого мудацкого разносчика пиццы выследит Зелёный Гоблин и прикончит в тёмном переулке… Что ж, этот грешок будет на Уэйде. Он вовсе не против.

Ногой закрыв дверь, Уилсон направился на кухню, швырнув коробки на стойку, сбив старые упаковки из-под еды и разбив, кажется, тарелку. Он не знал, были ли в доме керамические тарелки. Схватив верхнюю коробку, Уэйд вернулся к ноутбуку, чтобы посмотреть публичные появления Гоблина на ютубе. Устроившись поудобнее, он достал кусочек с ананасом и сосиской, закатал маску до носа и принялся уплетать за обе щеки. Всё внутри дрожало от гнева, когда он смотрел, как Гоблин швырял бедного Паучка по Таймс-сквер, чувство беспомощности и страха вернулось к нему, будто и не прошло этих нескольких недель. 

Но он заставил себя смотреть дальше, анализируя каждое действие злодея ― запоминая, насколько тот быстр и силён, как мыслит. Уэйд был обязан найти слабые стороны этого мудака и то, как на этом можно сыграть. Он мог бы собственноручно убить ублюдка или вооружить Паучка всем необходимым, чтобы пристрелить Гоблина как собаку, которой тот и был. 

Уэйд смотрел снова, и снова, и снова. Смотрел до тех пор, пока не начал предугадывать каждое действие злодея, каждое его движение. Был уже почти полдень, когда Уэйд закончил и потащился к кровати, чтобы немного поспать. 

{И поиграть на старой пластинке! Мы не можем пропустить эту часть.}

[Я думал, это входило в понятие «поспать».]

***

К тому времени, когда Уэйд снова отправился этим вечером на встречу с Человеком-пауком, он уже был практически убеждён, что Белый прав. Мрачный голос больше ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но его предыдущие слова всё ещё буравили мозг Уэйда, как крошечное сверло, и он практически смирился, что Паучок совершил ошибку, находясь под воздействием эмоций и страха, и как только они друг друга увидят, то он захочет всё прекратить. 

Ещё больше беспокойства добавляло Уэйду то, что Паучок мог вообще не явиться. Его могли похитить, или убить, или похитить и пытать, или просто убить. Или же… просто похитить. 

[Ещё какие-нибудь комбинации этих возможностей будут?]

{Как насчёт похитили, пытали _и_ убили!}

― Воу, парни. Это ситуацию не улучшает. Слышали фразу «молчание — золото»? Или терпение… Кто вообще, блять, разберёт эти жемчужины мудрости, они слишком переоценены. Эй, а _как_ вообще жемчужины появляются в устрицах? Это охуеть как странно.

Уэйд беспокойно вертел в пальцах нож, ныряя в аллеи и переулки и пытаясь отыскать наиболее безлюдный путь к месту их встречи. В любой другой день он был бы счастлив сократить путь через Таймс-сквер, напевая Кэти Перри во всю мощь лёгких (как делал сотни раз до этого), но сейчас не время дурачиться. Уэйд был уверен, что может сорваться и вспороть кому-нибудь глотку просто за косой взгляд. Хоть это и был отличный способ снять раздражение и избыток энергии, он не думал, что Паучок его за это похвалит. 

― Я собираюсь умертвить так много ублюдков, если с Пауком что-нибудь случится… ― пробормотал Уэйд, забираясь по пожарной лестнице здания, граничащего с нужным отелем. Он просто не мог об этом думать. Если с Паучком что-то случилось… Что ж, он и не знал, что натворит. 

{Прольём боль на всё и всех, что движется. Обагрим кровью весь город. Весь ёбаный мир. Заставим каждого кричать. Орать до тех пор, пока не запросят смерти. Разорвём их кожу, как папиросную бумагу, и окрасим улицы в красный. Забрызгаем стены каждой комнаты в каждом здании кусками их сердец и мозгов. Сожжём их. Зарежем. Огонь и кровь.}

[Лады, Дейнерис Таргариен. Остынь. Ты, скорее всего, просто выстрелишь себе в башку раз двадцать… тысяч. До тех пор, пока не пройдёт достаточно времени, чтоб забыть о маленькой, подлой, ползучей по стенам букашке.]

Уэйд перестал лезть по лестнице, чтобы ударить себя по голове несколько раз ладонью. Не слишком мягко. 

― Зат-нахуй-кнись, ― прорычал он. ― Такого не случится. И поэтому даже не думай об этом. 

[С каких это пор ты можешь контролировать свои мысли?]

Уэйд не ответил. Он стиснул зубы и молча полез дальше, пока не оказался на крыше, в то время как Жёлтый запел U Can’t Touch This¹ на фоне. Он не торопился перебираться на крышу отеля, ведь ещё было слишком рано ― около девяти вечера, ― поэтому Паучок вряд ли на месте. Уэйд принялся слоняться туда-обратно, потому что знал: если остановится и примется ждать, то накрутит себя ещё больше, чем сейчас. 

Когда Уэйд всё же оказался на крыше отеля, он неимоверно удивился, практически сразу заметив знакомую красно-синюю фигурку, сидевшую спиной к нему, свесив ноги через край. 

Уэйд замер, осторожно засунул абордажную кошку за пояс (рядом со своим третьим любимым пистолетом и гранатой, которую нашёл под подушкой, когда утром ложился спать). Дэдпул был уверен, что Паучок знал о его прибытии, ведь обладал суперслухом, а ещё ненормальным шестым чувством. 

{А он может видеть мёртвыми людей?}

[Не тот фильм.]

Но даже если и знал, Паучок не повернулся и не поднялся на ноги. Уэйд не понимал, хорошо это или плохо. Как бы то ни было, он испытал огромное облегчение, увидев своего маленького паука живым и невредимым… и сексуальным. Сделав пару осторожных шагов, он остановился рядом с вентиляционной трубой. 

{Быстро сделай что-нибудь сексуальное!}

― Что? ― пробормотал Уэйд. 

{Прими позу или облокотись на что-то. Подпирание чего-то вроде выглядит горячо ― мы это узнали из «Моя так называемая жизнь».}

― Джаред Лето был в нём горяч… Даже лучше, чем когда играл Джокера или сексуального трансвестита в «Далласском клубе покупателей», ― Уэйд всё ещё говорил тихо, ощущая нарастающую нервозность, пока принимал позу: поднял руку и прислонился ею к вентиляционной трубе с таким видом, который, как он полагал, говорил что-то типа «иди сюда и потрогай мою сладкую попку»; он и бедро выставил вызывающе для большей эффектности. 

{У него определённо был этот знойный щенячий взгляд сверху вниз. Очень ебабельный.}

[Не то чтоб мне было не наплевать, но, может быть, сосредоточитесь на происходящем сейчас?]

Уэйд кашлянул, оглядев себя, вынул пистолет и небрежно свесил руку в районе промежности. Он видел, как в музыкальных клипах люди так делали, и всегда это выглядело круто. Подняв взгляд на Паучка, он снова кашлянул. 

― Вот так встреча! ― сказал он. 

[Ого. Прям как по нотам. Если б у меня были руки, я бы похлопал.]

{Ой, заткнись. Райан Рейнольдс может всё что угодно сделать горячим.}

Паучок, очевидно, не испугался, что означало: он знал, что наёмник уже на крыше. Уэйд, возможно, смутился бы, но уже привык к подобным конфузам, ведь много раз высказывал вслух мысли, и это был лучший способ привыкнуть к ежедневному унижению и неловкости. Паучок повернулся и посмотрел на него, его тело восхитительно изогнулось, когда он грациозно поднялся на ноги. Уэйд услышал, как Паучок тихо хихикнул и ухмыльнулся под маской в ответ. 

― Привет, ― застенчиво сказал Человек-паук, делая шаг навстречу, но явно не решаясь совсем сократить расстояние между ними. Уэйд судорожно выдохнул, внезапно почувствовав себя еще волнительнее, чем прежде. Вёл ли Паучок себя странно? Держал ли он дистанцию, потому что передумал по поводу Дэдпула и пытался теперь придумать лучший способ, чтобы сказать это? 

― Привет, ― с запинкой ответил Уэйд, быстро убирая пистолет, потому что вспомнил, что Паучок не любит пушки. 

[Идиот. Конечно он никогда не подумал бы, что пистолеты сексуальны.]

{Но… они _правда_ сексуальны.}

[Для нас.]

{Не для всех? Очень странно.}

Паучок откашлялся и подошёл немного ближе, пока между ними не осталось несколько футов. 

― Привет, ― снова повторил он ― на этот раз мягче. Он смотрел вниз, сцепив ладони в замок перед собой: Уэйду показалось, что он кусает губу под маской. 

Дэдпул сглотнул, живот наполнили приятные тёплые бабочки при виде того, насколько его маленький паук охуительно милый. 

― Да. Мы уже поздоровались, ― ответил он мягко, отлипая от вентиляционной трубы и выпрямляясь. 

Паучок слабо кивнул и сжал пальцы, а потом руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Раздался тихий выдох ― и герой решительно сократил эти несколько фунтов между ними. Его закрытые маской губы коснулись губ Уэйда в лёгком, неуклюжем, быстром поцелуе, а затем он отпрянул. И торопливо шагнул назад, будто опасаясь, что Уэйд может его оттолкнуть. Дэдпул широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на Паучка, сердце колотилось в груди. 

Жёлтый взвизгнул. 

{Дааааааааааа о божечки ты мооой Малыш-Паучиш такой чертовски милый так бы его и слопал всего!}

― Мы правда ему нравимся, ― выдохнул Уэйд, наблюдая, как Человек-паук шаркает носком ботинка по крыше, будто самый милый маленький школьник на всем ёбаном свете. 

[Он _и есть_ школьник. Всё ещё шестнадцать. Едва исполнилось.]

{Знаю, но разве это не круто?}

Уэйд откашлялся. 

― Паучок. 

Юный герой посмотрел на него ― их глазные патчи встретились. Дэдпул протянул к нему руки и шагнул навстречу, осторожно задирая маску Человека-паука до носа, подметив, что при этом у того перехватило дыхание. Потом он поднял свою маску, кровь шумела в голове. Одной рукой он обнял Паучка за талию, притягивая ближе, другую положил на тонкую шею. 

― Мой малыш… ― выдохнул он. Паучок задрожал. 

Уэйд склонился к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам ― жадно, ненасытно. Ему безумно нравилось, как Паучок обнял его в ответ руками за шею, прижимаясь хрупким телом к его. Уэйд целовал медленно и нежно, вылизывая путь в мокрый, горячий маленький кусочек рая. Паучок практически таял в его руках, и господи, не было ли это самой охуительно горячей вещью на свете? Он был таким отзывчивым. Он совершенно сведёт Уэйда с ума, если продолжит вот так цепляться за него и льнуть всем телом, скользя ловким маленьким язычком по всем нужным местам. 

Уэйд отстранился, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу Паучка, вырвав у него тихий вздох и прижавшись к бедру быстро твердеющим членом. Дэдпул подавил стон, поглаживая Паучка по голове и шее ― ласковыми повторяющимися движениями, успокаивая. Герой вжался лбом в ключицу Уэйда, а тот слушал, как восстанавливается его дыхание. 

― Ты в порядке, малыш? 

Паучок кивнул ему в плечо, понимая, о чём спрашивает Уэйд. 

― Ага, ― выдохнул он, потом откашлялся, чтобы говорить твёрдым голосом. ― В порядке. Пока никаких признаков… его. 

― Это хорошо.

Уэйд спустился ладонями на его талию, прижимая к себе и наслаждаясь ощущением того, что он рядом, в его руках. Понимание наполнило Уэйда таким теплом и счастьем, что ему показалось, будто он вот-вот заплачет. Он практически ненавидел это ощущение, потому что знал: оно не могло длиться вечно. Такого просто не могло произойти с Дэдпулом. Он подобного не заслужил и никогда не удержит надолго. Однако он не мог этому сопротивляться… что бы это ни было за чувство. 

{Мы его любим}, ― просто сказал Жёлтый. 

Уэйд сглотнул ком в горле и едва заметно кивнул, игнорируя молчаливое возмущение Белого. И если это заставило его прижать Паучка ещё сильнее к себе, практически раздавив в объятьях… Что ж, всё потому, что он знал: чувство было временным, ― и Уэйд собирался держать своего малыша так долго, насколько это возможно. 

Пару прекрасных мгновений спустя Уэйд ослабил хватку, позволив Паучку поднять голову и немного отстраниться, однако ладони всё ещё покоились на его талии. 

― Я провёл кое-какие исследования, ― мягко сказал Уэйд. ― Ты готов поговорить об этом? 

― Да, давай, эм… давай сядем? ― кивнул он. 

Уэйд неохотно выпустил Человека-паука из объятий и последовал за ним к краю крыши, где оба разместились на покрытии, свесив ноги. Дыхание перехватило, когда Паучок взял его руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы. Уэйду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, о чём они собирались говорить. 

― Точно, значит… Мы выяснили, куда жучок передавал данные. Частный сервер в Оскорп. 

[Туда же, где Оружие Икс восстаёт из пепла, по счастливому совпадению.]

― Сейчас это не поможет, ― прошипел Уэйд. ― Из него немногое удалось вытянуть… Насколько я могу судить, он был включён позавчера около семи часов вечера. 

― Он ждал меня, ― пробормотал Паучок, плечи его заметно напряглись. И, господи, Уэйду захотелось разорвать эту зелёную суку на части, кусок за куском, пролить его кровь по всему городу за то, что он преследовал его малыша. Паучок откашлялся и покачал головой. ― Это не проясняет, кем он может быть. Оскорп сдаёт в аренду серверное пространство любому, кто готов заплатить. 

Уэйд кивнул, в груди всё сжалось от беспомощности, потому что они не приблизились ни на миллиметр к тому, чтобы понять, кто этот ублюдок. Возможно, если он поднимет парочку своих подпольных контактов… Тех, которые он использовал только тогда, когда ему требовалось отыскать особенно хитрых жертв. Завтра он, пожалуй, так и поступит. Посмотрим, что они смогут найти. Уэйд неосознанно принялся поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Паучка. 

― Я также поизучал видео публичных появлений Гоблина. Он теперь, кстати, звезда ютуба. Ну что за хуйня такая, скажи? ― Паучок тихо хихикнул, Уэйд улыбнулся. ― В общем, думаю, мы с уверенностью можем сказать, что у него есть суперсилы. Он определённо не просто человек. 

Паучок задумчиво кивнул, глядя вдаль. 

― Он слишком силён. И очень быстрый. Быстрее, чем я. 

Уэйд замотал головой. 

― Не быстрее тебя ― это я точно могу сказать. Ты просто не сражался с кем-то, кто был бы равным по силе. 

Паучок искоса взглянул на него, скептически поджав губы. 

― Ты говоришь это, чтобы меня успокоить. Он ведь меня _ранил_, Пул. И очень сильно. 

Уэйд уже качал головой. 

― Нет. Прекрати так говорить, Паучок. Я бы не врал тебе о таком, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, ― он понизил голос, слова зазвучали мягче, когда Паучок смущённо опустил голову. ― Он _не быстрее_ тебя. Или сильнее. Ты всё время сдерживаешь себя, когда дерёшься. Знаю, тебе приходится, когда ты борешься с обычными людьми, чтобы не убить их случайно или покалечить. Но эта твоя привычка играет ему на руку. Тебе кажется, что он быстрее, только потому, что ты полностью полагаешься на паучье чутьё. Ты двигаешься быстро, когда тело говорит тебе это сделать. Тебе нужно научиться контролировать чутьё и использовать его не только в те моменты, когда ты можешь схватить пулю или один из этих тупых ножей Бэтмена. 

{Было бы намного круче, если б мы сражались против Бэтмена…}

Паучок уставился на Уэйда, удивлённо приоткрыв рот. 

― Откуда ты всё это знаешь? 

Уэйд посмотрел на их сцепленные руки, очень надеясь, что следующие его слова не прозвучат слишком жутко. 

― Я много за тобой наблюдаю. 

[Точняк. Это, конечно, звучит совсем не по-сталкерски.]

Уэйд вздохнул. 

― И, эм, я смотрел видео с тобой и непривлекательным Зелёным Фонарем раз сто прошлой ночью. ― Он поднял взгляд на лицо Паучка и уставился туда, где должны были быть его глаза. ― Я могу помочь тебе победить его. Тебе просто нужно научиться не сдерживаться. 

{Иииииииили мы могли бы убить зелёного парня сами и решить все проблемы Паучка!}

Уэйд отвернулся, шипя себе под нос:

― Заткнись. Мы не можем быть рядом с ним всё время. И он не захочет этого в любом случае. 

{Брюзга. Не думаешь ли ты, что он простит нам все грехи, если мы успешно избавимся от суперпсиха, который пытается убить и/или похитить его?}

Паучок сжал руку Уэйда, привлекая внимание. 

― Это правда очень мило с твоей стороны, Красный. И было бы полезно узнать подобное. Но на ком я могу отработать практику несдерживания? Я ведь не могу попросить Тора прилететь и затеять со мной спарринг. 

Губы Уэйда медленно растянулись в улыбке. 

― Ох, малыш. У тебя есть своя личная высококвалифицированная кукла для битья, прямо тут ― готовая и желающая драться. _И_ меня даже нельзя покалечить! 

Губы Паучка сложились в милую гримасу. 

― Но я могу тебя ранить, пусть это и быстро заживёт. Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, Дэдпул. 

Уэйд рассмеялся. 

― Очень мило, что ты думаешь, будто способен навредить мне, Паучок, ― он понизил голос. ― Но ты никогда не видел меня в деле. Каков я в настоящей драке. 

Паучок слегка задрожал, и это вызвало в паху Уэйда лёгкое напряжение. Может быть, это и не была самая лучшая идея… 

{Чушь собачья. Это будет очень весело!}

[Весело не будет.]

{Конечно будет! Ты просто не любишь веселиться! Потому что ты кайфолом.}

― Я… наверное, можно попробовать, ― Паучок звучал не слишком убежденно, но Уэйду и это сгодилось. 

― Отлично! ― Он вскочил на ноги, легко поднимая Паучка за собой. Паренёк весил от силы килограммов сорок пять. ― Давай тогда приступать. 

― Сейчас? Здесь? 

― А почему бы и нет? ― Уэйд пожал плечами, оглядывая просторную пустую крышу. ― Лучше начать как можно быстрее, чтобы ты был готов к его появлению в любой момент. 

Паучок, казалось, был безмерно удивлён происходящим, но медленно кивнул. 

― Да… Ты прав. Тогда ладно. 

― Конечно я прав, ― усмехнулся Уэйд. ― Я всегда прав. Неужели ты еще этого не понял?

Паучок тихо рассмеялся, и чтобы услышать этот звук снова, Дэдпул был готов на всё. Он отпустил маленькую ладонь Человека-паука ― хоть и очень неохотно ― и принялся вытаскивать оружие из-за пояса. Нож за ножом оказывались на краю крыши.

― Я принёс пару тупых ножей, чтобы мы могли на них попрактиковаться. Не хочу нечаянно тебя порезать. 

{Нет… Только если нарочно. Боже, держу пари, его кровь такая сладкая, как сахар и кленовый сироп.}

[Она была бы ещё слаще, если б мы слизывали её со стен…]

Уэйд сглотнул, укладывая на крышу последний настоящий нож ― двадцатый по счёту. Затем он принялся выкладывать пистолеты, вынимая их из кобуры на бедрах и поясе; другие он доставал из менее предсказуемых мест, таких как ботинки и ремни ножен для катан. 

― На сегодня никаких пушек. Не думаю, что Гоблин их вообще использует, но у меня есть резиновые пули, если ты захочешь отработать выстрелы тоже. 

Потом Уэйд полез в подсумки, вынимая несколько сюрикенов, парочку нунчак, кастет, абордажный пистолет-кошку, и две… нет ― три гранаты.

― Это тут лишнее ― не хочу с ними практиковаться! Слишком много отдачи, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, ― он тихо рассмеялся себе под нос. 

Наконец он осторожно отстегнул ножны и уложил своих малышек в конец ряда из оружия, нежно поглаживая катаны, будто укладывал детей в кровать. 

― Не волнуйтесь, ― прошептал он им. ― Я позволю вам поиграть позже. 

Он выпрямился и похлопал по костюму, проверяя, чтобы в арсенале остались лишь тупые ножи. 

― О! Почти забыл. ― Уэйд отвернулся от Паучка и сунул руку в штаны, достав из сверхсекретного тайника маленький ножик.

{Тшшш, никто этого не видел.}

Откашлявшись, Дэдпул вновь повернулся к Паучку, хлопнув в ладоши. 

― Отличненько. Давай начинать. 

Человек-паук ошеломлённо смотрел на него, от удивления и благоговения открыв рот. 

Уэйд удивлённо моргнул. 

― Ну что? 

Паучок закрыл рот и потряс головой, ткнув в огромный арсенал, лежавший на крыше. 

― Что… как… Откуда это всё взялось? 

Уэйд усмехнулся. 

― Волшебник никогда не раскрывает своих секретов, сладкий! Шучу. Они взялись с пояса! И из карманов костюма. О, и ещё из сапог, ремней и всего такого. Я научился быть креативным. 

Паучок снова покачал головой, явно неспособный осознать, как Уэйд умудрился спрятать на себе так много опасных предметов. 

― Точняк… Эм, ладно. Давай приступим, наверное.

Он сделал пару шагов к центру крыши, Уэйд последовал за ним. Они остановились в нескольких метрах друг от друга, Паучок выглядел так, будто не знал, что ему с самим собой делать. 

Уэйд вздохнул, искренне надеясь, что будет не слишком трудно заставить его расслабиться и начать прикладывать усилия. Необходимо было доказать Человеку-пауку, что Дэдпула не так-то просто ранить. 

― О’кей, давай начнём с простого, чтобы ты смог преодолеть свой глупый страх причинить мне боль. ― На это Паучок явно нахмурился, но Уэйд поспешил продолжить, пока тот не начал возражать: ― Просто попробуй ударить меня, ладно? Это не должно быть трудно. И никакой паутины. Просто попробуй нанести удар. 

Человек-паук медленно кивнул и поднял перед собой кулаки, как милый маленький боксёр. 

― Хорошо, ― сказал он, и Уэйд точно знал, что Паучок будет сдерживать свою мощь. Поэтому Дэдпул должен был, наоборот, дать отпор изо всех сил, должен был доказать, что способен победить Человека-паука без всяких поддавков. 

[Ну, поехали…]

{Дэ, я прям заволновался! Наконец-то драка с кем-то, кто может бросить хоть маломальский вызов!}

Уэйду пришлось признать, что он тоже был взволнован. Поэтому, когда Паучок метнулся вперёд, пытаясь нанести слабый удар в щёку, Дэдпул легко поднырнул под его рукой и грубо толкнул в спину, заставив Человека-паука упасть на четвереньки. 

Тот через плечо оглянулся на Дэдпула, удивлённо приоткрыв губы. 

― Заново, ― потребовал Уэйд, не позволяя чувству вины за то, что повалил своего мальчика на пол, овладеть собой. Если б он старался сильнее, тогда не оказался бы в таком положении. Ведь это и была их конечная цель. 

Паучок вскочил на ноги, колеблясь лишь секунду, прежде чем вновь атаковать. В этот раз он сделал ложный выпад, прежде чем попытался ударить с другой стороны. Уэйд легко увернулся, отбив ладонью кулак Паучка, и ударил героя в грудь, отталкивая его на несколько шагов. 

― Заново. 

Паук побежал к Уэйду, сделал кувырок и, приземлившись, занёс кулак. Дэдпул присел на корточки, вытянув ногу и пытаясь сбить героя на землю. Паучок отпрыгнул в сторону. Уэйд, не переставая двигаться, позволил инерции закрутить себя и схватил Человека-паука за руку, заломив её за спину, обездвиживая. Уэйд на секунду замер, склонившись и выдохнув в маленькое ушко: 

― Ты даже не пытаешься. Заново. 

{О бог ты мой. Это так горячо.}

Человек-паук что-то проворчал и вырвался из хватки Уэйда, наконец применив свою суперсилу. Он прицелился в живот Дэдпула. Уэйд увернулся. Паук постарался ударить в лицо с помощью своей суперскорости. Уэйд снова увернулся. Может, у него и не было паучьего чутья, но он использовал отточенные рефлексы. Паучок применил ещё серию быстрых ударов кулаками и ногами, пытаясь достать ну хоть куда-нибудь. Каждый раз Дэдпул уворачивался либо отбивал атаки, улыбка расползалась на его губах, пока они плясали вместе в водовороте прекрасного насилия ― каждое движение идеально скоординировано. В конце концов Уэйд поймал запястье Паучка, другой рукой обхватив тонкую милую шейку, подставил подножку и уронил героя на спину, седлая сверху и прижимая ногами его бёдра, крепче вжимая в землю. 

Он смотрел вниз на маленького паука, не прекращая усмехаться. Оба дышали немного тяжелее обычного, Уэйд увидел, как тёмно-красный румянец разливается по шее и подбородку Паучка, и ослабил хватку на его шее. Улыбка увяла, когда он ощутил под пальцами зашкаливающий пульс. Он принялся слезать, чтобы отпустить парня и начать сначала. 

Внезапно Уэйд почувствовал на затылке его руки, а рот героя зло и отчаянно накинулся на его губы: весь поцелуй — сплошные зубы, жёсткий требовательный язык и бесконечная жажда. Паучок вжимался в него и одновременно прижимал к себе, заставляя тела льнуть друг к другу. Ему удалось высвободить ноги из-под Уэйда и обнять коленями за бёдра, прижимая пахом к своему. Уилсон застонал, удивлённый и возбуждённый сверх меры. Паучок скользнул руками ниже, вцепившись в ткань костюма, натягивая, будто пытаясь разорвать; рот его работал так самозабвенно, будто пытался поглотить Уэйда целиком. Голова приятно закружилась от удовольствия и жара. Уилсон углубил поцелуй, вылизывая язык Паучка так грязно, что заставил обоих стонать и задыхаться. Человек-паук принялся толкаться бёдрами, прижимаясь стояком к его твёрдому члену, отчего Уэйд задрожал. Руками он скользнул вниз по телу, вжимая таз Паучка в пол, удерживая на месте и давя сверху телом, заставив героя разорвать поцелуй, потому что он задыхался и издавал этот свой непристойный короткий скулёж и всё ещё отчаянно пытался тереться о Дэдпула. 

― Бля, ― простонал Уэйд, пряча лицо в шею Паучка. ― Ох, блядский боже… ― Он вжался большими пальцами в его тазовые косточки так сильно, что, кажется, оставил синяки, и с трудом остановил движение собственных бёдер. ― Бля, мы должны… Мммм, стой, малыш. Просто подо… подожди, постой. 

Паучок протестующе заскулил, вцепившись в маску Уэйда и потянув, поднимая его голову и вновь впиваясь в его губы, возобновляя их жадный поцелуй. 

― Хочу тебя… ― пробормотал он ему в рот, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, несмотря на то что Уэйд удерживал практически со всей силы, и, бля, это было так горячо… Уилсон застонал, желание смешалось с отчаянием, но он заставил себя отстраниться спустя несколько секунд, тяжело дыша и безумно жаждая большего. 

{Нет нет нет нет нет не останавливайся не останавливайся не останавливайся}

Он проигнорировал Жёлтого и приподнялся на локтях, не сильно отстраняясь, но оставляя между их лицами немного пространства. 

― Мы должны… Просто… Нам надо, эм… ― Паучок посмотрел на него снизу вверх, прикусив нижнюю губу, и Уэйд вдруг почувствовал отчаянное желание увидеть его глаза. Снять маску и убрать этот слой между ними, увидеть выражение его лица и то, как он смотрит на Дэдпула… Он сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться. ― Ты всё же юн и… 

Паучок разочарованно зарычал, обхватывая обеими руками Уэйда за шею. 

― Я думал, мы это уже обсудили. Я не ребёнок. Я не такой невинный, как могут подумать.

И будто бы в доказательство своих слов Паучок принялся покрывать влажными короткими поцелуями шею Уэйда, заставив его глаза прикрыться в удовольствии. 

Дэдпул облизнулся. 

― Нет, я… Дело не в этом. Ты просто гораздо менее искушён, чем я в этой… области, и я не хочу, чтобы мы торопились. ― Паучок фыркнул, и по влажной коже Уэйда пробежал холодок. ― Ты девственник, не так ли? ― Человек-паук замер, и когда Уэйд посмотрел на него, то увидел, как прекрасная кожа покраснела сильнее. Он улыбнулся и склонился, чтобы запечатлеть в уголке его рта короткий поцелуй. ― Это не проблема, малыш, ― голос его зазвучал на октаву ниже. ― На самом деле это блядски горячо… ― Паучок задрожал, а Дэдпул с трудом подавил желание съесть его целиком без остатка. ― Просто нам нужно установить некоторые правила. 

Человек-паук в замешательстве уставился на него, кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул. 

― Правила? 

Уэйд кивнул. 

― Ты слышал о цветовой системе? 

Паучок, кажется, покраснел ещё больше, если такое было вообще возможно. 

― Да, ― выдохнул он. 

{Ооооо, наш маленький паук наводил справки! Как же это горячо…}

― Хорошо, ― улыбнулся Уэйд. ― Зелёный означает продолжать. Жёлтый — если мы слишком торопимся или что-то ощущается неприятным. Красный останавливает всё, без вопросов. Запомнил? ― Паучок кивнул. ― Хороший мальчик. Позже мы придумаем стоп-слово, но пока должно хватить и этого. 

Человек-паук заёрзал под ним, улыбка Уэйда превратилась в усмешку. 

― Тебе нравится, малыш? ― Паучок тяжело выдохнул и вновь прижался бёдрами к паху Уэйда, цепляясь пальцами за его загривок. Он был чертовски твёрдый. Дэдпул замычал, склоняясь к его шее и втянув нежную кожу в рот. ― Ты так меня хочешь, да, Паучок? ― Лёгкое поскуливание и отчаянное трение бёдрами было достаточным ответом. Уэйд скользнул рукой вниз, нащупав край костюма и пробираясь под него пальцами, погладил ладонью твёрдые мышцы живота. ― Цвет? ― дразняще выдохнул он ему в шею.

Паучок судорожно втянул носом воздух и вцепился в костюм Уэйда на спине. 

― Зелёный, ― задыхаясь, выдавил он надтреснутым голосом.

Дэдпул замычал ему в кожу и принялся всасывать понемногу, оставляя маленькие метки. Он был уверен, что они пройдут к утру, но всё же это удовлетворяло его внутреннюю потребность пометить Паучка, как собственность. 

― Хорошо, ― промурлыкал он, поглаживая его ладонью по животу и боку, просунув большой палец под резинку штанов. Уэйд пару раз потёрся о его пах своим, а потом отстранился, практически отрывая ноги Паучка от себя, чтобы спуститься ниже и оставить мокрые поцелуи приоткрытыми губами на его нежном животике, свободной ладонью накрыв твёрдый член, натянувший плотный спандекс. ― Сейчас? 

Паучок задышал коротко и прерывисто, он накрыл затылок Уэйда ладонью, другой вцепился в его плечо. 

― З-зелёный… Зелёный. 

Уэйд снова замычал и плавно облизал гладкий твёрдый пресс, ощущая, как в собственных штанах становится мокро, когда он принялся легко поглаживать член Человека-паука. Тот протяжно, низко застонал, отчаянно толкаясь в его ладонь, и на какое-то мгновение Уэйд поймал себя на мысли: происходит ли это на самом деле или только ему снится? 

{Какая разница? Блять, это так охуенно, что мы никогда, ни за что не должны останавливаться.}

Да, разницы никакой не было. Уэйд царапнул зубами идеальную кожу и прижался ладонью сильнее, потирая ощутимее, пока Паучок задыхался и извивался: совершенная картинка похоти и желания, и, боже, Уилсон был близок к тому, чтобы снова кончить в штаны. Подцепив пальцами резинку штанов Паучка, он стянул их вниз ― совсем немного. 

― Цвет? 

Паук заскулил. 

― Прошу, пожалуйста, Пул… 

Уэйд задрожал, но не поддался. 

― Цвет? ― требовательно повторил он. Не потому, что думал, будто Паучок не уверен, но… Ему необходимо было убедиться, что парень понял правила. Необходимо было научить его осознавать, что он не получит того, что хочет, если не будет придерживаться договорённостей. 

― Зелёный! ― захлебнулся Человек-паук, сжимая плечо Уэйда сильнее. ― Бля, зелёный, прошу. 

Дэдпул прерывисто выдохнул и стянул штаны Паучка до щиколоток, тот приподнял бёдра, чтобы помочь ему. Член его свободно шлёпнулся о живот, освобождённый от оков спандекса, и Уэйду в голову пришло две мозговыносящие мысли. Первая: Паучок не носил под костюмом белья. Вторая: у него был самый красивый член из всех, которые приходилось видеть Уэйду. Он был не слишком большой — среднего размера, ― но идеальный. У него просто потекли слюнки от этого зрелища, его собственный член дёрнулся, натянув костюм. 

― Ты мог бы работать моделью нижнего белья, ― выдохнул Уэйд, на что Паучок издал сдавленный смешок, прерванный протяжным стоном, когда Дэдпул обнял пальцами основание его члена. Он всё ещё не снял перчатки, поэтому сжимал не сильно, едва скользя по нежной коже вверх-вниз. Паучка буквально заколотило, пальцами он впился в плечо и затылок Уэйда. ― Цвет? ― выдохнул Уилсон дрожащим голосом, склонившись и проводя языком по головке члена. 

Паучок тихо вскрикнул, напрягаясь всем телом, дрожа, остервенело толкаясь бёдрами в рот Уэйда. Дэдпул отстранился, облизнувшись и ожидая волшебного слова. 

― Зелёный, блять, о боже, господи, зелёный, прошу, Д-дэдпул, зелёный… 

Дэдпул с трепетом опустил руку на его бедро и тяжело сглотнул, ощущая нарастающий внизу живота жар. 

― Можешь звать меня Уэйд, ― промурлыкал он, слегка сжимая член Паучка. 

― Уэйд, ― задохнулся Человек-паук, благоговейно и одновременно отчаянно выстанывая его имя. ― Уэйд, блять, Уэйд… ― имя слетало с его губ, будто всё это время вертелось на кончике языка, будто он ждал момента, когда сможет произнести его. 

Дэдпул застонал, практически кончая, когда услышал, как Паучок произносит его имя. 

― Да, малыш… Назови моё имя. Мне нравится, как ты его произносишь. ― Он склонился, обхватывая губами член Паучка и вбирая сразу на всю длину. 

Человек-паук закричал, выгибаясь дугой и запрокидывая голову. 

― Уэйд! О господи, Уэйд, о боже мой… 

Дэдпул застонал, втянул щёки, легко посасывая. Он приласкал языком основание члена, облизывая по всей длине, приподнимаясь губами выше и вновь опускаясь. 

― Агрх… Бля, Уэйд… ― голос Паучка звучал низко и дрожал, будто он вот-вот должен кончить. Он осторожно толкнулся бёдрами навстречу его рту ― и, чёрт возьми. Дэдпул сам был уже на грани. Его вкус, тепло, и солоноватость, и то, как идеально он произносил его имя… Он так долго не протянет. 

Отпустив бедро Паучка, Уэйд пробрался ладонью себе в штаны, тихо застонав, когда обхватил член, и задрожав от ощущения ткани на чувствительной коже. Он быстро принялся дрочить себе, повторяя ритм ртом на члене Паучка, посасывая, и каждый всхлип и вздох, слетавший с губ героя, посылал по его венам огонь. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем Паучок весь напрягся, рука его предупреждающе потянула за маску Дэдпула, он, задыхаясь, выдавил его имя, на что Уэйд застонал и насадился ртом сильнее, пока не почувствовал губами нежную кожу паха, а головка члена коснулась глотки. 

― Уэйд! Бля, Уэ… Ах… Уэйд… ― Паучок подался бёдрами в его рот ― входя глубже, кончая, дрожа всем телом. Уэйд ощутил, как горячая тугая струя выстрелила в горло. Он застонал, жар пронзил всё тело, удовольствие просочилось в каждую ёбаную _кость_, когда Паучок снова выкрикнул его имя. Тогда Уэйд и сам сорвался вниз, изливаясь жаром внутрь штанов. 

Когда член Паучка перестал дёргаться, выталкивая остатки спермы, Уэйд как можно более осторожно выпустил его изо рта, подавив дрожь, когда услышал, как заскулил юный герой, расслабленно развалившийся на крыше. Дэдпул вынул руку из штанов, небрежно вытирая её о бедро, подтянулся выше, мягко целуя Паучка в раскрасневшуюся щёку. Его губы были приоткрыты, и тяжёлое дыхание вырывалось наружу. Боже, как же горячо он сейчас выглядел… 

― Так бы и съел тебя, ― выдохнул он. 

― Сейчас не время цитировать «Там, где живут чудовища», Уэйд, ― хихикнул Паучок. 

Дэдпул уставился на него, в груди внезапно всё сжалось, он будто был не в состоянии вдохнуть полной грудью. 

{Он просто идеальный. Идеальный для нас, Уэйд. Давай его оставим. Нужно забрать его себе и никогда не отпускать. И плевать, если придётся его связать и держать в шкафу ― он _нам нужен_.}

[Если мы его действительно любим, тогда отпустим.]

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, борясь со жжением в горле, часто заморгав под маской, и предельно осторожно натянул штаны на Паучка и опустил верхнюю часть костюма. 

― Малыш-паучиш… ― хрипло сказал он, проводя ладонью по его груди. ― Время для этого всегда подходящее. 

Человек-паук снова хихикнул ― тихо и восхитительно расслабленно ― и потянул Дэдпула за руки к себе, пока не добился того, чтобы наёмник лег рядом, уткнувшись головой в его плечо. Паучок обнял его поперёк груди, прижимаясь. Уэйд замер, сердце снова заколотилось внутри. Это было уже слишком ― просто… просто лежать вот так. Ощущать… что тебя обнимают. Уэйд боялся, что сейчас заплачет. Или что похуже. Поэтому он слегка подвинулся, не позволяя себе расслабиться, и глубоко вздохнул. 

― Значит… полагаю, тебя заводит, когда над тобой доминируют, м?

{Отличный способ испортить момент.}

[Заткнись. Ему пришлось.]

Теперь Паучок явно ощущал себя неуютно. Он совершенно очаровательно тихо вздохнул. 

― Всё хорошо, Малыш-паучиш, ― усмехнулся Уэйд, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы посмотреть на героя. ― Мне это нравится. Мне вообще многое нравится. На самом деле меня можно назвать коллекционером извращений.

{Не пугай бедного парня.}

― Шучу! То есть ну вроде как… Не совсем. Ничего двинутого. Ну, эм… Лады ― почти всё может меня завести, но не пугайся. Я имею в виду… ой, заткнитесь. ― Голоса даже ничего не говорили, но Дэдпул практически слышал, о чём они думали. ― В любом случае я имел в виду, что это охуительно горячо, и тебе не должно быть стыдно. А сейчас, может, вернёмся к оттачиванию твоих боевых навыков? Потому что мне показалось, что у нас наметился прогресс. 

Паучок усмехнулся и покачал головой, садясь, и, подняв руки, потянулся. Уэйд смотрел во все глаза, вновь ощущая, как член немного затвердел только от осознания того, что он отсосал Человеку-пауку. На ёбаной крыше. Возможно, у него действительно были галлюцинации. 

― Сколько времени? ― спросил Паучок. 

Уэйд тоже сел и посмотрел на часы. Сегодня он надел часы с принцессами Диснея, потому что те, с Hello Kitty, умудрился разбить в драке с наркоторговцем, а Человек-паук позволил оплакивать их лишь минуты две и ещё _не разрешил_ убить мудака, из-за которого всё случилось. Ну ладно. 

― Половина одиннадцатого. 

Паучок вздохнул. 

― Я вообще должен типа проводить члена семьи с работы до дома примерно через час. Поэтому давай патрулировать. 

― Мне казалось, что подготовка к встрече с этой зелёной сукой важнее, чем поимка парочки грабителей, Паучок, ― нахмурился Уэйд. 

Человек-паук помотал головой, поднимаясь на ноги и поджимая губы. 

― Нет, ― твёрдо сказал он. ― Это не так. Спасение людей всегда в приоритете. 

Уэйд нахмурился больше, поднимаясь следом и поглядывая на паука сверху вниз. 

― Хуйня это всё. Ты не сможешь спасать людей, если не позаботишься о себе. 

― Я не могу забить на свои обязанности только чтобы отточить боевые навыки, которые у меня _и так_ неплохие, так что спасибо тебе, конечно, за дополнительное занятие. А ведь за этот час я мог бы кого-то от ограбления спасти. Или от изнасилования. Или смерти. ― Человек-паук выглядел совершенно враждебно. 

Уэйд с шипением выдохнул, сжав кулаки. 

― Ты чересчур благородный, ― пробормотал он, однако опустил взгляд и отступил. ― Ладно. Но завтра снова будет тренировка. И твоё отлынивание только потому, что боишься сделать мне больно, я _не потерплю_. Ты неспособен причинить мне боль. Во всяком случае, не физическую.

Уэйд развернулся и направился к своему оружию, чтобы вернуть каждое на место, молча кипя от злости, что даже не удалось пустить в ход тупые ножи, которые специально сегодня принёс.

Человек-паук вдруг оказался рядом, остановил его, коснувшись предплечья, и скользнул ладошкой вниз, в итоге взяв за руку и переплетя пальцы. Горло перехватило, когда Паучок осторожно обнял его. 

― Обещаю, не буду, — пробормотал он, вжимаясь лицом ему в грудь, и Дэдпул вдруг задался вопросом, слышит ли он его сердцебиение. ― Не беспокойся, хорошо? Со мной ничего не случится. В следующий раз я не буду сдерживаться. ― Уэйд понял, что паук имел в виду не их тренировку. ― Я запомнил твои инструкции, поэтому не подведу.

Дэдпул напряжённо кивнул, положив руку ему на спину, и на мгновение прижал посильнее. 

― Знаю, ― буркнул он. 

Паучок отстранился, поднялся на носочки и оставил на губах Уэйда сладчайший из поцелуев ― дыхание вновь перехватило. Затем он отпустил Уэйда и отошёл в сторону только чтобы звонко шлёпнуть того по заднице. 

― А теперь собирай свои игрушки ― и за работу, ― паук усмехался, пока Дэдпул неверяще пялился с открытым ртом. 

Довольно быстро придя в себя, он похлопал по щекам. 

― Ох, Паучок! Ах ты похотливый пёс! Я оставил вибраторы и дилдо дома, но уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать, ― он довольно усмехнулся, когда заметил, что Человек-паук снова покраснел. Дэдпул вернулся к собиранию оружия. 

Паучок всё это время стоял рядом, пока Уэйд распихивал предметы по нужным местам, и так ласково улыбался, что сердце Дэдпула ныло. 

― Готов? 

Уэйд кивнул. 

― Ой, погодь! ― Он потянулся к пауку и опустил его маску, задержавшись лишь для того, чтобы провести большим пальцем по пухлой нижней губе, прежде чем она скрылась за красной тканью. 

Паук потянулся к нему, чтобы сделать то же самое, и Уэйду пришлось подавить дрожь, когда он почувствовал лёгкое, почти невесомое прикосновение пальцев к шрамам на подбородке и губах. Когда маска была опущена, Уилсон судорожно выдохнул. 

― О’кей, теперь можно в путь. 

Сегодня они предотвратили лишь пьяную драку за баром ― и больше никаких преступлений за час не встретили. И вовсе не потому, что останавливались в тёмных переулках, чтобы обжиматься и целоваться. Дважды. 

{Оно того стоило.}

Уэйду не удалось убедить Паучка дать свой номер, однако он всё же _заставил_ пообещать, что тот напишет ему, как только доберётся до дома в целости и сохранности. 

Спустя ещё час он написал, и Уэйд снова вспомнил, как дышать. Он сохранил странный номер (код явно не Нью-Йорка ― вероятно, случайный номер, сгенерированный одним из тех приложений для СМС) как «Малыш-паучиш <3» и ответил ему примерно сотней эмодзи-поцелуйчиков. На это Паучок не ответил, но это ничего. Парень, должно быть, измотался. 

[Или он хочет оставить всё на деловом уровне.]

Ну и это тоже ничего: Паучок не дал ему личный номер ― только сам написал Уэйду, что в безопасности. Дэдпул это уважал. 

Он сидел в своей явочной квартире, которую уже сегодня посещал, перед ноутбуком. Ел остатки пиццы (которая весь день простояла на кухонной стойке, но он полагал, что ещё не испортилась) и пытался хакнуть второй по защищённости сервер в стране. 

У Железного хера был самый защищённый. 

{Мудозвон.}

У Щ.И.Т. был третий, а у Правительства США — четвёртый. Дэдпул имел большой опыт взлома этих систем, а вот Оскорп оказался непростой задачей. 

― Ёбаное говно, зачем кому-то ставить десять ёбаных охранных систем Уроборос подряд? Мне неделя понадобится ― и то, если я, блять, не прервусь ни разу. 

[Ну вот поэтому, видимо.]

― У них, должно быть, дохуя мощного железа, если оно такое тянет. Я имею в виду только ОЗУ, необходимую для поддержания такой необычной операции… 

{Нужно найти обходной путь.}

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул и отпихнул бесполезный ноутбук, опрокинув на пол несколько пивных банок. 

[…и мы знаем кое-кого, кто работает в Оскорп.]

― Вы хотите использовать Питера? ― нахмурился Уэйд.

{Ой, хорошая идея! Я скучаю по этой милой маленькой попке.}

Уэйд покачал головой. 

― Нет. Ни за что. Я не хочу впутывать его в это. Он совершенно _невинный_. 

[Он не пострадает, ― осторожно подметил Белый, голос его был мягким и успокаивающим. ― Он даже не поймёт, что мы задумали. Можем просто прийти с дружеским визитом, запустить в его рабочий комп маленький вирус… Совершенно не отслеживаемый. Парень будет в порядке.]

Уэйд обеспокоенно забарабанил пальцами по бедру, обдумывая предложение. 

― Я не хочу рисковать. Если окажется, что всё пройдёт не совсем чисто, если будет хоть _малейший_ намёк, что Питер может попасть в беду, мы сразу же всё прекратим. 

[Я согласен.]

{Да, план хороший!}

Уэйд вздохнул и нашёл их с Питером чат в телефоне. Если уж совсем честно, Уилсон тоже соскучился по парню. Будет здорово с ним снова увидеться. 

**привееееет пирожок пит  
хошь сегодня потусить после школы?**

И несмотря на то, что был уже почти час ночи, Питер ответил меньше чем через две минуты. 

**Я бы с удовольствием, но у меня работа :(  
Но мы могли бы позавтракать? Примерно в семь, если для тебя не слишком рано.**

{Ооооооуууу так мило! Он как маленький зайчонок Питер.}

Уэйд в замешательстве нахмурился. Он никогда так не делал. Но чем раньше, тем лучше ― поэтому удачу нужно было хватать за хвост. 

**хрена с два это рано  
по мне так отлично, но не нужно ли тебе спать как можно больше?   
растущие мальчики нуждаются в отдыхе ;)**

На этот раз Питер ответил почти сразу. 

**Ага. Но я хочу тебя увидеть.**

Уэйд удивлённо уставился на телефон. Питер… хотел его увидеть? Так сильно? Он поменяет расписание только чтобы увидеться с Уэйдом на заре в понедельник? Он нахмурился, обескураженный внезапным нахлынувшим тёплым чувством к этому пацану. Уже много лет никто не менял своего расписания, чтобы провести с ним время… Никто, кроме Паучка. 

**ок назови место и я приду**

**Закусочная «Шерри» на углу 80-й Мэдисон?**

Уэйд вздохнул, уже ощущая себя виноватым за то, что хотел сделать. 

**до встречи там, малыш**

Но чувство вины не остановит его. До тех пор, пока Питер будет в безопасности и наивном неведении. Ему необходимо было получить доступ к файлам Оскорп. Ему нужно было выяснить, кто использовал сервер Зелёного Гоблина. И следовало узнать, какую информацию компания уже раскопала по Оружию Икс, что с ней делала и что планировала. 

{Поберегись, Ос-хуёрп, ― мы уже близко.}

***

Уэйд рано пришёл к назначенному месту. Может, это было и удивительно, ведь пунктуальностью он не отличался, но ночью он спал не так много, а в шесть уже пялил глаза в потолок, поэтому подумал — какого чёрта? ― и отправился сюда раньше назначенного времени. Давайте по чесноку: Уэйд и в обычный-то день не особо спал ― а этой ночью его терзали кровожадные мысли об Оскорп и Зелёном гоблине (в основном их продуцировал Белый), а ещё эротические фантазии о Паучке (их уже воспроизводили Жёлтый на пару с самим Уэйдом). Ещё он напряг правую руку некоторыми упражнениями (несколько раз), потому что воспоминания об идеальном члене Паучка в его рту никак не желали выходить из головы. Но он на самом деле не возражал. 

Он осмотрел закусочную через витрину, выискивая полную каштановых взъерошенных волос голову Питера, но того ещё не было. Уэйд не вошёл и не занял столик, как сделал бы обычный человек. Огромные, отвратительные, опасные мужики привлекали слишком много внимания, когда приходили куда-то в одиночку. Когда они зайдут с Питером, взглядов будет поменьше. Люди воспринимали тебя не так настороженно, когда ты приходил с кем-то, будто простой акт взаимодействия с другим человеком означал, что ты не сумасшедший неудачник-одиночка, который может убить любого и глазом не моргнув. Типа того.

Итак, Уэйд перебежал улицу и спрятался за киоском с газетами, ожидая появления Питера. 

Он смущённо глянул на свою красную толстовку с изображением Человека-паука и джинсы. В последнее время ему было не совсем комфортно в обычной одежде. Он задумался, что сейчас делал Паучок. Наверное, шёл в школу. Или ещё только просыпался. Он представлял, как мог бы выглядеть Человек-паук по утрам, с взъерошенными волосами и заспанным лицом. Уэйд невольно представлял Паучка с волосами, как у Питера. Он не был уверен почему. У Человека-паука могли бы быть и блондинистые волосы. Или он мог быть лысым. 

{О господи, да _есть_ у него волосы. Конечно есть. Мягкие и густые. Волосы, в которые мы могли бы погрузиться пальцами. Как у Питера.}

Уэйд согласно промычал и стянул ближайшую газету, чтобы просто занять себя чем-то. На первой странице красовалась тошнотворная фотография Тони я-ем-хуи-на-завтрак Старка на церемонии перерезания ленточки для какого-то пафосного приюта малообеспеченных малолетних геев или что-то типа того. Он держал ненормально большие ножницы. Уэйд не сдержал громкий стон раздражения и кинул газету обратно, откуда взял. Пожилой джентльмен, стоявший за прилавком киоска, бросил на Уэйда очень сердитый взгляд. Уилсон показал ему язык и взял журнал с Райаном Рейнольдсом на обложке. 

{М-м… горячая штучка.}

― Если мы трахнем Райана Рейнольдса, то это будет типа инцест? Или… Селфцест? Даже и не знаю, каким термином это обозначить. 

[Может быть, просто мастурбация?]

― О да, это имеет смысл. Умно. ― Он бросил недоумевающему продавцу стодолларовую купюру и убрал журнал в карман толстовки, оглядываясь в поисках Питера. И конечно ― вот он, прибыл ровно по расписанию. 

{Спасибо, писатели!}

Уэйд не удержался от улыбки, наблюдая, как Питер катился по тротуару на скейте, легко лавируя в утреннем потоке пешеходов. Он выглядел сексуальным, как всегда, ― в простых голубых джинсах, немного порванных на коленях, футболке с логотипом NASA и красной ветровке. Очки в чёрной оправе и поношенный синий рюкзак дополняли образ школьника-хипстера-ботаника и полностью завершали его. А его волосы… Они были в полном ёбаном беспорядке. Великолепном к тому же. Уэйд покачал головой, когда Питер остановился у двери закусочной и ударил ногой по доске, которая с лёгкостью прыгнула ему в руку. Уилсон глянул по сторонам, ища просвет в плотном потоке машин, решив, что войти в закусочную вместе будет не так неловко. 

Питер колебался и не заходил, потом оглянулся и увидел Уэйда. Широкая счастливая улыбка озарила лицо, сердце Уилсона замерло. Что он, чёрт возьми, сделал, чтобы заставить Питера так смотреть на себя? 

― Привет. ― Он остановился на тротуаре рядом с парнем, не в силах сдержать ответную улыбку. 

― Привет, У-уэйд. ― Питер склонил голову, лёгкий румянец залил его прекрасные веснушчатые щёки. 

Уилсон поднял бровь (или место, где она была бы, если б у него были волосы). 

― В чём дело, Пит? Моё имя чем-то тебя смущает? 

― Нет, ― хихикнул Питер, как будто он отмочил нереальную шутку. ― Нет, вовсе нет. ― Он не стал вдаваться в подробности ― просто кивнул на дверь. ― Пойдём? Мне нужно будет отбыть в школу через сорок пять минут. То есть я почти всегда опаздываю на первый урок, и не так уж важно быть ко времени, но… Сам знаешь. Школа — это важно или как там. 

― Ага, безусловно, ― рассмеялся Уэйд. ― Ходи в школу, уверенно говори «нет», используй презервативы. И подобная шляпа. 

Он открыл дверь и пропустил Питера первым. Паркер поднырнул под его рукой и с усмешкой вошёл. 

― Отличный совет, Уэйд. Ты узнал это из информационного ролика? 

― «Улица Сезам» на самом деле. Тебе нужно смотреть побольше образовательных каналов. Все свои знания я почерпнул оттуда. 

Питер подошёл к столику в глубине зала, Уэйд скользнул на сиденье лицом к людям — привычка, от которой никак не мог избавиться. 

― Охотно верю, ― ответил Паркер, глядя на Уэйда с прежней самодовольной ухмылкой. 

Уэйд улыбался в ответ, смущённый, но несколько польщённый таким вниманием. 

[Почему он так на тебя смотрит?]

{Завали, это очень мило. Мы ему нравимся.}

[_Никому_ мы не нравимся…]

{Паучку нравимся.}

Уэйд откашлялся и взял меню со стола, отчаянно желая отвлечься, прежде чем Жёлтый и Белый начнут спорить. 

― Что тут вкусненького? ― спросил он, хоть уже и знал, что будет заказывать. 

Питер поднял своё меню и бегло просмотрел его ― взгляд каждую пару мгновений возвращался к Уэйду. 

― Эм… мне нравятся французские тосты. 

Уэйд покачал головой в притворном разочаровании. 

― Питер, Питер, Питер, я-то думал, что ты американец. Почему бы тебе не проявить немного патриотизма? Зови их «свободные тосты». 

Паркер закатил глаза, но всё же улыбался. 

― Я не стану называть продукт по-другому просто потому, что название будет иметь отсылку к другой стране. К тому же ты канадец ― так какая тебе разница?

― Ой, мне-то всё равно. ― Уэйд пожал плечами и хитро улыбнулся.

Именно этот момент выбрала официантка, чтобы появиться перед столом, достав блокнот и карандаш из белого фартука. 

{Мы бы хорошо смотрелись в фартучке…}

― Что будете пить, ребята? ― Девушка мазнула взглядом по лицу Уэйда — знакомая смесь любопытства и жалости, ― а потом посмотрела на Питера. Ему она улыбнулась гораздо теплее. 

― Э… Кофе, пожалуйста. ― Уэйд тоже посмотрел на Паркера, только теперь замечая тёмные круги под его глазами, когда не отвлекался на его притягательную улыбку. 

― А для вас? 

― Просто воды, ― попросил Уэйд, не отрывая взора от лица Питера. Тот поднял взгляд, их глаза встретились, щёки немедленно залил румянец. Уэйд слегка ухмыльнулся, странно удовлетворённый подобной реакцией. 

― Отличненько. Вы уже готовы заказать, или дать вам ещё минутку? 

Питер вопросительно глянул на Уэйда, поэтому тот неохотно перевёл взор на официантку. 

― Да, готовы. Я буду банановые блинчики ― двойную порцию ― и большой кусок канадского бекона. Лучше ― три куска. ― Он отдал ей меню. 

― А для тебя, милый? ― она снова улыбнулась Питеру, и Уэйду пришлось экстренно давить зародыши ревности, проросшие в животе. 

― Французские тосты, пожалуйста, ― Паркер улыбнулся ей в ответ, как и подобало вежливому мальчику, которым он был, и вернул ей меню. 

― Принято! Заказ будет через пару минут, ребята. 

― Спасибо! ― ответил Питер, заработав ещё одну яркую, определённо заигрывающую улыбку от девушки, прежде чем она удалилась с их заказами. 

Уэйд нахмурился ей вслед. 

{Глупая сука. Нужно спереть этот фартук, когда будем уходить.}

[Не будь ребёнком. Он даже не завяжется вокруг толстой тушки Уэйда.]

― Эй, я не толстый, ― пробормотал Уилсон. ― Я мускулистый. 

Он поднял глаза, когда ему показалось, что Питер тихо хихикнул, однако парень смотрел в окно с совершенно невинным выражением лица. 

― Не слишком ли ты молод для пристрастия к кофе? ― спросил Уэйд. 

― Мне шестнадцать. ― Паркер закатил глаза. ― Миллионы людей моего возраста пьют его. ― Он взял салфетку и принялся вертеть её в руках. ― Но нет… обычно я его не пью. Просто вчера я поздно лёг ― вот и всё. 

Уэйд поставил локти на стол и склонился вперёд, подперев руками подбородок. 

― Не спал на вечеринке? 

― Едва ли, ― фыркнул он. ― Мне нужно было закончить работу, которую я откладывал слишком долго. 

― Ясненько. Так ты занимался милыми ботанскими вещами. 

Питер вновь закатил глаза (ему, кажется, это нравилось; а может быть, это просто подростковая привычка). Вдруг ― совершенно неожиданно, как гром среди ясного неба ― он задал вопрос: 

― Почему тебе так сильно нравится Человек-паук? 

Уэйд моргнул, застигнутый врасплох таким допросом. Зачем вообще Питеру об этом было знать? Он ведь не мог знать о недавнем побеге Уэйда и Паучка в царство любви, верно? 

― М?

[Всегда остроумен, с острым языком.]

Питер кивнул на толстовку Уэйда. 

― Тебе он явно сильно нравится, так ведь? Почему? 

Ах да. Как обычному фанату номер один. Уэйд пожал плечами. 

― А что в нём может не нравиться? То есть он идеальный. Он получил суперкрутые силы и использует их во благо. Да он сам по себе такой приятный парень, понимаешь? На самом деле добросердечный, и никто ему не безразличен. Он заботится не только о тех, кого знает, ― но обо всех. И он так много работает, выходит на патрули каждую ночь и спасает людей. Он так старается, потому что искренне считает, что так будет правильно, несмотря даже на то, что из-за этого постоянно уставший и не имеет свободного времени. Он выходит по ночам не для того, чтобы спасти мир и этим прославиться. Он намного лучше этих мудаков Мстителей. И даже если однажды они предложат ему вступить в команду ― что они обязательно сделают, ― то им невероятно, блять, повезёт, ведь они обретут такое великолепное сокровище, но даже это не изменит его сути. Он выслеживает обычных плохишей ― не пришельцев, или суперзлодеев, или злобных ИИ, которые пытаются стереть с лица земли человечество. Обычных людей, которые действительно важны. Он даже не одобряет убийство. Что, знаешь, немного странно, но только в самом хорошем смысле. Он просто охуенно _хороший_, чистый и всё такое. Не говоря уже о том, что он, скорее всего, гений. Он очень умён и смешной. Он всегда меня веселит. Такой остроумный. О! И ещё у него попка ангела. 

Уэйд посмотрел на Питера, который глазел на него с открытым ртом, с виду совершенно полный замешательства и потрясения. Он так смотрел, будто Уэйд только что признался, что влюблён в Джа-Джа Бинкса, а не в великолепного Человека-паука. 

― А почему ты спросил? 

Питер моргнул и медленно покачал головой. 

― Э… просто… Б-без причины, наверное. Было… любопытно. 

Уэйд прищурился, совершенно сбитый с толку подобной реакцией парня, но всё-таки решил не заострять внимание. 

― Ну ладно. 

Питер больше никак не прокомментировал эту тему. Он задумчиво уставился в окно, погружённый в глубочайшие раздумья. 

[Это… странно.]

Уэйд легко пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку сидения, и тихо запел: 

― Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

{I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run!}

― You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess.

{It’s a love story, baby just say yes!}²

[Прошу. Я слишком устал, чтобы блевать вам на голову.]

{Ой, ты же любишь Свифти. Просто признай это, Белый.}

[Никогда.]

Вскоре принесли еду. Питер очнулся от оцепенения, в котором пребывал, когда перед ним поставили тарелку. И _конечно_, он снова поблагодарил милую официантку. 

Они обсуждали новый сезон «Игры престолов», пока ели. Оба радовались тому… 

{СПОЙЛЕРЫ СПОЙЛЕРЫ СПОЙЛЕРЫ}

…что Дейнерис и Джон переспали, пусть это и означало жёсткий инцест. Питера беспокоило, что белые ходоки смогли превратить мёртвого дракона в ледяного. («Но это ведь _магия_, поэтому необязательно было искать в этом смысл», ― возразил Уэйд.) («Но магия дракона замешана на _огне_, ― ответил на это Питер. ― Поэтому Король Ночи не должен был оживить существо, сделанное из огня с помощью магии льда».) («Да похер, ведь ледяные драконы охуенно крутые, и вообще ― какая разница?»)

{Инцест ― это горячо. СПОЙЛЕРЫ ОКОНЧЕНЫ.}

Беседа текла непринуждённо, словно река без порогов. Говорить с Питером было просто, как… щёлкнуть пальцами. Уэйд, может, и расстроился бы, если б ему не было так уютно. 

Он был так поглощён общением с Питером, что почти забыл причину, почему вообще пришёл сюда сегодня. Они доели свои порции, Уилсон стащил чек до того, как Питер успел его разглядеть. Паркер посмотрел в телефон и вздохнул, привлекая внимание Уэйда. 

― Пора в школу, ― сказал он таким печальным и удручённым тоном, что Уэйд тоже почувствовал сожаление. Он почти сказал, что Питер должен забить и потусоваться с ним. _Почти_. А потом вспомнил, что Паркер был умным парнем и хорошим учеником и собирался поступать в _университет_ и заниматься исследованиями, как суперсекси учёный. 

{Как Билл Най.}

Поэтому ему необходимо было отправиться в школу и получать там хорошие оценки и учить всякое. Все эти важные вещи, которые Уэйд никогда не учил. 

― Сочувствую, парень, ― сочувственно улыбнулся Уилсон. ― Но тебе нужно делать так, как говорит «Улица Сезам». И если им верить, школа очень важна. 

Питер улыбнулся, поднимаясь и закидывая рюкзак на плечо. 

― Да, наверное, ты прав. Большая Птица знает лучше, да? 

― Конечно. Но того полушизофренического шерстяного гиганта слушать, пожалуй, не стоит. 

Питер рассмеялся, и этот звук был таким чистым и красивым. Уэйд усмехнулся. 

― Точняк. ― Паркер направился к двери, и Уилсон последовал за ним. ― Ещё увидимся? 

― Конечно, пирожок Пит. Ой! Почти забыл, ― глупый Уэйд легко отвлекается. ― Напомни, где ты работаешь? 

Паркер с любопытством посмотрел на него. 

― Оскорп. А что? 

Они остановились у двери закусочной. 

― Просто интересно. Это действительно впечатляет. 

Питер склонил голову и вновь покраснел, но улыбнулся ― Уэйду от этого стало тепло. 

― Ничего _такого_ ― я просто сижу в подвале и смотрю на цифры на компьютерном экране, и так часы напролёт. 

[Отлично.]

― И всё же, Питер. Ты просто суперумный. И должен гордиться, что способен на всё это, ― искренне улыбнулся Уэйд. 

Паркер посмотрел на него, прикусив нижнюю губу, и в его глазах ― больших карих глазах Бэмби ― было такое выражение, будто он мог заглянуть Уэйду прямо в душу и хотел схватить его и… оставить навсегда себе или что-то типа того. Это заставило Уилсона задохнуться, задрожать и почувствовать себя странно. 

― Спасибо, Уэйд, ― выдохнул Питер. А потом приблизился, обвивая руками его шею, и притянул в объятья. 

Уэйд напрягся, совершенно застигнутый врасплох этим естественным прикосновением, особенно если взять в расчёт то, что лицо его было неприкрыто и что они на людях. Пару мгновений спустя Питер всё ещё не отпускал, и Уилсон наконец немного расслабился и обвил руками талию пацана, прерывисто выдохнув и вдохнув аромат Паркера — стиральный порошок и шампунь с карамелью. 

Уэйд отстранился первым ― на лице отразилось замешательство, потому что это было… так знакомо. Питер позволил рукам медленно скользнуть вниз по его груди, прежде чем отойти с застенчивой улыбкой на хорошеньких губах. Уэйд тяжело сглотнул. 

{Конечно знакомо, тупая ты башка. Мы много проводили времени рядом с Питером и даже обнимали его.}

― Точняк, ― выдохнул Уэйд, слегка кивнув. 

Питер посмотрел вниз, потом заглянул в глаза Уилсону: 

― Ну… пока, Уэйд. Увидимся. 

― Ага. ― Он протянул руку и взъерошил волосы парня, хмыкнув, когда ощутил, какими они были чертовски мягкими и густыми ― такими, как он и представлял. ― До скорого, Питти. 

Паркер кинул скейт на тротуар и встал на него, оттолкнувшись, и, покатившись, вскоре исчез в толпе, мило помахав рукой на прощание. Уэйд смотрел ему вслед, хмурясь. 

― Не думаю, что мы должны его использовать. 

[Завали. План хороший.]

{Почему нет?}

Уэйд покачал головой ― не в силах объяснить плохое предчувствие. Будто он предавал Питера каким-то образом. 

― Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал. 

[Не пострадает, ― успокоил Белый. ― Обещаю. Быстро и легко… Никто даже не узнает, что мы там.]

{К тому же это ведь важно. Паучку необходимо, чтобы мы выяснили, кто такой этот Гоблин, чтобы мы могли надрать ему зад.}

Уэйд медленно кивал, решив продолжать придерживаться плана, раз уж непосредственной угрозы Питеру пока не было. 

― Ладно, но… Мы не можем позволить ему попасть под прицел, да? 

{Да.}

[Конечно.]

***

Уэйд предпочёл бы немного подождать, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но Питер сказал, что работает сегодня после школы, а какой следующий день по графику у него будет рабочий, Уилсон не знал. Поэтому в четыре вечера он оказался у гигантских стеклянных дверей огромной сверкающей Башни Оскорп. Она была не такой высокой и помпезной, как Башня Старка, но что-то около того. 

Уэйд вздохнул, отчаянно желая оказаться сейчас одетым в костюм Дэдпула или хотя бы иметь с собой оружие. Но его никогда не пустят внутрь, если он возьмёт хотя бы нож (обычно это его не останавливало, но он не хотел доставить Питеру неприятности). Хорошо, что он умел импровизировать, когда это было необходимо, и мог убить любым предметом, находящимся рядом. Или даже голыми руками. Но иногда креативность не помешает. 

{Помнишь тот случай со скрепкой? Было весело.}

[Хорош слоняться вокруг ― иди внутрь. Ты вызовешь подозрение, если будешь просто стоять и пялиться на здание, будто хочешь его подорвать.]

{Ой, надо было взять взрывчатку!}

― Питер же внутри, идиот, ― пробормотал Уэйд, толкая броскую дверь и входя в такой же помпезный вестибюль. 

{О да.}

Уэйд не остановился, чтобы оглядеться, потому что не хотел привлекать к себе много внимания. Он знал, что его всё время будут снимать камеры. Он подошёл к широкой отделанной гранитом стойке и вежливо улыбнулся женщине, которая тут работала. Она вздрогнула, подняв взгляд на Уэйда — очередная слишком знакомая реакция на его ужасную кожу. 

― Чем могу помочь? ― спросила она, отдавая дань профессионализму, хотя было ясно, что ей хотелось отшатнуться или с криком выбежать из здания. 

― Мне нужно увидеться с Питером Паркером. Можете сказать, где его найти?

Женщина посмотрела на экран, вбивая на клавиатуре несколько слов. Нахмурившись от того, что там отразилось, она вновь обратила взор на Уэйда. 

― Могу я поинтересоваться: зачем? Стажёрам не положено принимать посетителей. 

Уэйд попытался изобразить на лице извиняющуюся улыбку. 

― Да, просто Питер забыл у меня свои таблетки, а ведь он должен их принимать регулярно ― это важно. Я не хочу отрывать его от работы. ― Уэйд вытащил из кармана маленькую оранжевую баночку и взглянул на этикетку. ― Но думаю, что он должен принять следующую пилюлю в течение часа или вроде того. 

Женщина на ресепшене нахмурилась сильнее, но затем кивнула. 

― Хорошо, тогда выпишу вам пропуск. Могли бы вы поставить своё имя и подпись здесь? ― Она протянула ему доску-планшет и ручку. 

― Конечно. Спасибо вам большое.

Уэйд подписался как Брайан Рейнольдс и забрал маленький пластиковый бейджик из рук женщины. Он повесил его на грудь толстовки. 

― На лифте слева вы сможете спуститься на уровень А6. Ищите указатели с надписью «Аналитический отдел» ― там находится кабинет Питера. 

― Будет сделано! Спасибо!

{Это было легко.}

[Видишь? Говорил же. Без проблем.]

Уэйд сохранял спокойное выражение лица, направившись к нужным лифтам, однако глаза так и шныряли по вестибюлю в поисках чего-то подозрительного. Это ощущалось слишком простым. Он не мог сдержать плохое предчувствие. 

[Ты просто параноик.]

{И всегда таким был.}

Уэйд вздохнул, нажав на кнопку вниз. Слева тут же открылись гладкие стеклянные двери лифта, в который он вошёл, радуясь, что был один в этом маленьком пространстве. Сделав ещё пару глубоких вдохов, он напомнил себе, что делает это ради Паучка. 

[И ради себя. Нам нужно знать, какого хуя они делают с Оружием Икс.]

Уэйд кивнул. Но сейчас он о себе не беспокоился ― его нельзя было ранить или убить. У него не было семьи или каких-то незаменимых вещей в жизни. Терять ему было нечего. И он был совершенно уверен, что случись чего — он в любом случае выберется отсюда. Но ничего из этого не имело смысла, если бы пострадал Питер или у него появились неприятности. Что, если парень потеряет работу из-за него? Ведь это его будущее. 

[Не потеряет. К тому же мы уже здесь, так что отступать некуда.]

Уэйд не ответил. Когда лифт привёз его на уровень А6 (по подсчётам шесть этажей под землю), он вышел. Здесь было не так хорошо, как в вестибюле. Коридор был выкрашен в скучный белый цвет, лампы неприятно гудели над головой. Но вокруг было чисто и выглядело всё нормально ― не жутко, как в тех подвальных лабораториях, в которых Уэйду приходилось бывать. 

Он огляделся и в конце коридора заметил карту с указателями. Уэйд направился, игнорируя Жёлтого, который начал петь. 

{It’s a thief in the night, to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you.}

Уэйд остановился, разглядывая список отделов и номеров кабинетов. Аналитический отдел был налево ― в ту сторону он и направился. 

{A disease of the mind, it can control you. It’s too close for comfort!}

― Тебе обязательно это петь? ― пробормотал Уэйд. ― Думал, что вы пытаетесь меня убедить, что вся операция будет лёгкой и необременительной. 

{Но песня-то отличная! И почти уже Хэллоуин. Читатели хотят что-то жуткое и тёмное, а не только флафф и похабщину.}

― Да о чём ты, блять, толкуешь? На дворе апрель. 

{Не в реальном мире…}

[Завали. Ты не помогаешь. К тому же, думаю, им правда нравится флафф и похабщина.]

{Disturbia! Am I scaring you tonight? Your mind is in Disturbia.}³

― Да заткнись уже, ― прорычал Уэйд, поворачивая за очередной угол, оказавшись в коридоре с множеством дверей. На каждой табличке каждой двери так или иначе содержалось слово «аналитика», так что Уэйд был уверен, что пришёл верно. 

{О мой бог, неужели у Питера есть своя собственная маленькая миленькая комнатёнка?}

― Похоже, ― улыбнулся Уэйд, остановившись у двери с табличкой «Питер Паркер, младший аналитик». 

{Awww у нашего маленького Питера есть свой кабинет! Он такой умный…}

[_Нашего_ Питера? Думаю, ты забегаешь вперёд. К тому же я-то думал, что вы влюблены в Человека-паука. Или ваши отношения предполагают встречи с другими?]

Уэйд нахмурился, но быстро подавил сбивающую с толку смесь вины, страха и боли, которые породили слова Белого. 

― Сейчас не время это обсуждать, ― прошипел он. ― Поговорим об этом позже. 

И прежде чем голос начал спорить, Уэйд поднял руку и постучал. 

Он вслушался в слабый звук отодвигающегося стула, а потом дверь распахнулась. 

― Я правда сегодня занят, Га… ― Питер замер, его глаза смешно расширились при виде Уэйда, пытавшегося улыбаться так, будто он просто зашёл в гости. ― Уэйд?!

Уилсон поднял руку в приветствии.

― Привет, Пит. Решил заглянуть к тебе на огонёк, посмотреть, где ты делаешь всю свою крутую важную работу. ― Он демонстративно оглядел коридор. ― Это впечатляет. Очень профессионально. Будто у тебя настоящая работа и всё такое. 

Питер рассмеялся, всё ещё выглядя донельзя изумлённым, и отошёл, пропуская Уэйда в кабинет. 

― Ага, то есть это на самом деле скучно. И посмотреть даже не на что. Но можешь осмотреться. 

Уэйд именно это и сделал, скользнув внутрь, оглядывая каждую мелкую деталь. Комната была маленькая, но вдвоём они могли помещаться без проблем. Свет был мягче и лился из настольных ламп. В углу лежал рюкзак Питера и доска. Большую часть комнаты занимал стол аж с двумя компьютерами Оскорп ― экраны показывали таблицы, полные цифр. Уэйд поднял брови. 

― Выглядит сложно, ― прокомментировал он. 

Питер вздохнул и прислонился к закрытой двери. 

― Да, так оно и есть. С этим у меня даже проблемы возникли. Но в итоге я пойму, в чём причина. 

Уэйд одарил его улыбкой. 

― Конечно, не сомневаюсь даже. 

Питер улыбнулся в ответ. 

― А как ты сюда вообще попал? ― он вроде был рад видеть Уэйда ― просто любопытничал. 

Уилсон достал из кармана пузырёк и кинул Питеру, который машинально поймал его и посмотрел на этикетку. 

― Тебе нужно принимать лекарства. Это очень важно. ― Паркер вопросительно поднял бровь, Уэйд рассмеялся. ― Это «Тик-так». Апельсиновый вкус. 

― Фу, ― скривился Питер.

― Я знаю, ― хихикнул Уэйд. 

Питер разулыбался, а Уилсон старательно не обращал внимания на бабочек, запорхавших в животе. Питер не должен был так на него смотреть. И ему не должно было это нравиться. 

Питер опустил взгляд в пол, шаркая носком кеды по ковру. 

― Мне нужно продолжить работу. Но может быть, ты хочешь зависнуть тут? Я освобожусь примерно через час ― и потом можно погулять. 

Уэйд кивнул, ощущая неприятную смесь вины и головокружительного счастья от того, что Питер был так рад его видеть. 

{Второй раз за день! Питти мы, должно быть, нравимся.}

― Лады, ― улыбнулся Уэйд. ― Не обращай на меня внимания, я просто, э… сяду в уголке и постараюсь быть тихим. 

― Мне кажется, это тебя убьёт, ― хихикнул Питер. ― Но не бойся ― мне тишина не нужна. Могу спокойно работать, а ты говори. ― Он вернулся к своему милому маленькому креслу на колёсиках и сел. ― Только не жди от меня остроумных ответов. 

Уэйд усмехнулся, наблюдая, как Питер переключает внимание на экраны. Чёрт, парень был просто совершенством. 

― Без проблем. Я верховный правитель односторонних разговоров. Я могу продолжать часами напролёт, но об этом, пожалуй, в приличной компании не стоит распространяться. Тебя считают приличной компанией? Должно быть, потому что ты милый и молодой, и не нужно, чтобы твои маленькие ушки осквернялись неприличными разговорами. Но ты и со мной любишь говорить, так что, возможно, ты не такой уж и вежливый, правильный мальчик. Эй, а что это за компьютеры такие? Не думаю, что видел такие раньше, и они выглядят очень круто, как из «Бегущего по лезвию». ― Уэйд подошёл к столу и склонился, будто изучая их. ― Фильм, кстати, тоже крутой ― Райан Гослинг там вообще сладкая детка, и если б у меня не был заключен пакт о дрочке на Райана Рейнольдса, то мог бы переключиться и на него. Это рискованно, и, думаю, мне придётся придерживаться классики. Хотя «Дневник памяти» мог бы всё-таки помочь передумать, ведь Рейнольдс в подобном никогда не снимался. ― Пока Уэйд бездумно нёс эту околесицу, он протянул руку к одному из экранов, ощупывая материал, из которого тот сделан, и незаметно вставляя специальную флэшку в порт. В кабинете была камера под потолком ― с такого угла она не должна была увидеть задние панели компьютеров. ― Но опять же, Гослинг никогда не смог бы снять «Дэдпула». И снова мы вернулись к исходной позиции. 

Он побрёл в другой конец комнаты, так и не получив никакого ответа от Питера, который только согласно мычал. 

[Идеально. Теперь подождём немного и подумаем, как бы более естественно достать её обратно.]

{Эй, на этот раз у тебя всё довольно ловко вышло!}

― Заткнись, ― зашипел он; нервное чувство вины скрутило живот. ― В любом случае, думаю, мы могли бы принять во внимание тот факт, что Рейнольдс признан одним из самых сексуальных людей планеты, за что, кстати, спасибо. Но выиграл ли Гослинг в этом раунде? Не помню, так что придётся признать ничью. ― Уэйд прислонился к стене рядом с Питером, засунув руки в карманы толстовки и пытаясь расслабиться. Вирусу понадобится около десяти минут, чтобы собрать данные, которые нужны Уилсону. ― И они _оба_ родом из Канады ― можешь себе представить? Думаю, все хорошие вещи делают в Канаде. Кроме тебя, Пит. И Человека-паука. ― Паркер снова замычал и слегка улыбнулся. ― Но серьёзно: Америка должна благодарить Канаду за весь этот замечательный импорт. То есть вот например: кленовый сироп! И Джастин Бибер. И я! Не забывайте обо мне. Погоди! О господи. Мы же забыли самое важное ― Райан Рейнольдс был _женат на Чёрной вдове_ целых три года. А это показатель, согласись? 

Питер оторвал взгляд от экрана, где печатал математическую формулу, которая выглядела очень трудной, и одарил Уэйда смущённым взглядом.

― Погоди, что? 

― Да, ― усмехнулся Уэйд. ― Скарлетт Йоханссон ― вторая горячая паучиха в мире. 

{И самая смертоносная… Чёрт, она может убить человека мизинцем… Мы это видели. Охуенно горячо.}

― Кто?

Уэйд покачал головой. 

― Не важно, Питер Пэн. Скажем так: Рейнольдс получает миллион очков крутизны за то, что поймал этого горячего арахнида. ― Паркер с усмешкой покачал головой и вновь сосредоточился на работе. ― В конечном итоге, полагаю, Рейнольдс выигрывает в этой схватке Райанов. Мы с самого начала понимали, что так оно и будет, потому что ну правда… Дэдпул! Но всё равно. Как думаешь, кто бы выиграл противостояние Паучков? Ведь Холланд охуенно милый, а у Гарфилда совершенно свежий образ, который работает ему на руку, но а Магуайер, конечно, классика. 

{В жопу классику. Холланд — горячая молодая штучка.}

― Ммм, ― согласно протянул Уэйд, заметив, что Питер в своём кресле слегка напрягся, будто слова Уилсона привлекли его внимание. ― Да, ты прав. Но это не важно. Мне больше всех нравится наш Паучок. Он всегда выигрывает. 

[Ты даже не знаешь, как он выглядит.]

― Да, но он не может быть не сексуальным. И очень-очень красивым. Его рот определённо… ― Уэйд откашлялся, поняв вдруг, что такие вещи, пожалуй, лучше не обсуждать при Питере, который не знал, что он — Дэдпул и что на самом деле знаком с Человеком-пауком. ― Итак… Самый горячий Мститель? Да, определённо Чёрная вдова. Без вопросов. Но погоди! Что насчёт Капитана? Потому что его задница совершенно точно достойна слюноотделения. А этот чистый, весь такой американизированный образ никогда ещё не выглядел так хорошо. Но нет… Ты прав. Он, скорее всего, будет против всяких извращений в постели. Тогда точно Чёрная вдова. 

Уэйд уже собирался начать рассуждение, кто в «Гарри Поттере» был бы самым горячим персонажем, но его прервал стук в дверь. 

Питер посмотрел туда, и его испуганный взгляд сразу заставил Уэйда насторожиться. 

― Подождите ми… ― начал Паркер, но дверь распахнулась прежде, чем он успел подняться со стула. 

― Привет, Питти, никогда не догадаешься, что Морин сверху несет про… ― Парень ― возможно, на пару лет старше Питера ― сделал пару шагов и остановился, голубые глаза слегка расширились, когда он посмотрел на Уэйда.

Он был великолепен. Такой типаж мудацкой фотомодели, которые миллионами штамповались на билбордах Таймс-сквер во время праздников. Он был одет в костюм, определённо очень дорогой. Тот облегал его тело во всех правильных местах, подчеркивая стройную подтянутую фигуру. Чёрные волосы были уложены в художественный беспорядок, спадая на лоб, а скулы были так остры, что, казалось, могли расколоть лёд. Уэйд наблюдал, как на красивом лице сменяются выражения: сначала шок, потом отвращение, мелькнули также страх и опасение, а затем лицо парня закрылось, приняв вежливо-безразличное выражение, которое явно было отточено до совершенства.

― Кто это, Питер? 

Уэйд взглянул на Питера, заметив его необычайную бледность. Будто бы он увидел призрака. Или был застукан за тем, что делать не должен. 

― Это… Э, мой друг Уэйд. ― Питер жестикулировал между ними. ― Уэйд, это мой друг Гарри. 

Взгляд Уэйда вернулся к Гарри, который подошёл ближе и протянул руку. 

― Гарри Осборн, ― вежливо улыбнулся он, но было в этой улыбке что-то высокомерное ― он явно сделал упор на фамилию. В глазах Уэйда потемнело, когда он понял, кто перед ним. Гарри _ёбаный_ Осборн, наследник этой империи зла. Почему Питер дружил с Гарри Осборном? И почему не упоминал об этом раньше? 

{Чёрт возьми, невинный маленький Питер играет в высшей лиге, и мы даже не знали об этом!}

[Это… довольно странное совпадение.]

Уэйд колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем вынуть из кармана руку и пожать ладонь Гарри. 

― Уэйд Уилсон, ― сказал он в ответ, стараясь звучать нейтрально. Гарри опустил взгляд на их соединённые руки, явно поражённый ощущением шрамов на коже Уэйда. Уилсон поспешно отпустил ладонь парня и скрестил руки на груди. 

― Итак. ― Гарри окинул Уэйда оценивающим взглядом. ― Так ты и есть таинственный Уэйд. 

Уилсон снова взглянул на Питера, который смотрел под ноги, будто желая просочиться сквозь пол и исчезнуть. 

― Ну, не знаю по поводу таинственности, но меня так зовут. 

Ему не нравилось, как Гарри смотрел на него. Как будто оценивал, и ему нравилось, что открывалось взгляду, ведь он был уверен, что победит. 

{Мы могли бы уложить эту мелкую суку меньше чем за секунду. У него не будет ни единого шанса. Его красивая ценная кровь запачкает весь пол ещё до того, как он осознает, что случилось.}

[Но мы не сможем заставить Питера симпатизировать нам больше, чем ему], ― спокойно подметил Белый.

И — о. _Ой-ой._ Уэйд наконец понял, что тут происходило, когда Гарри подошел ближе к Питеру и небрежно обнял его за плечо. 

― Хочешь сегодня потусить? ― спросил его Осборн с лёгкой усмешкой на губах, быстро скользнув взглядом к Уэйду, прежде чем начать совершенно его игнорировать.

Питер издал тихий протестующий звук и неловко поёжился под его рукой, но не оттолкнул. 

― Нет, Гарри. Я же говорил: сегодня я занят. 

― Ты каждый раз занят, ― пожаловался Гарри, слегка надув губы, что выглядело преступно сексуально. 

{Почему мы никогда не выглядим горячо, надувая губки?}

[Потому что Уэйд выглядит как умирающее авокадо, пережившее путешествие через блендер.]

Паркер хмурился, желваки ходили ходуном, он смотрел в землю.

― Да, Гарри, я занят. Ты же знаешь, у меня много дел. 

― Может, ты возьмешь выходной? Ради меня?

Питер метнулся взглядом к Уэйду ― большие карие глаза были наполнены страхом, сожалением и ёбаной виной, у Уилсона аж дыхание перехватило. И не в хорошем смысле. Почему ему вообще казалось, что Питер будто бы ему изменяет или типа того?

[Это тупо. Начнём с того, что нашим он никогда не был. И не думаешь ли ты, что ему подходит кто-то типа Гарри Осборна? Красивый, богатый и образованный. С далеко идущими возможностями.]

{Но мы богатые…} ― упрямо пробормотал Жёлтый.

― _Нет_, Гарри. Не сегодня. ― Питер наконец выскользнул из-под руки парня и отошёл на шаг, одарив наследника Осборна напряжённым, отчаянным взглядом. ― Мне нужно вернуться к работе. 

― Но у тебя ведь здесь посетитель, ― нахмурился Гарри, раздражённо махнув в сторону Уэйда.

Уилсон сжал челюсти, шагнув в сторону, будто пытаясь освободить побольше места и дать им иллюзию уединённости. Когда никто из двух не обратил на него внимания, он скользнул рукой сзади компьютера и вытащил флэшку, зажав её в кулаке и незаметно сунув в карман. 

― Уэйд меня не отвлекает! ― возразил Питер. Руки его подрагивали, будто он хотел вознести их к небу. ― Я не против его присутствия, он просто сидит. И не, знаешь… не мешает. 

Уэйд изо всех сил пытался акцентировать внимание на охватившем его чувстве, когда задался вопросом, как же обычно мешает Питеру Гарри. 

― Прекрасно, ― оборонительно выплюнул Осборн, однако выражение его лица было мягким, когда он посмотрел на Питера. ― Тогда не буду тебе мешать.

Он шагнул к Паркеру, но тот отстранился, густо краснея. Гарри замер, глядя на него, потом посмотрел на Уэйда ― глаза его метали молнии. Уилсон тяжело сглотнул, неспособный отвести взгляд, когда Гарри осторожно обнял Питера за талию и, склонившись, мягко поцеловал в лоб. Это было целомудренно, сладко и невинно, но глубоко внутри Уэйда это вскрыло кровоточащую рану, и ему вдруг показалось, что он сейчас истечёт кровью. Возможно, с летальным исходом. 

― Увидимся завтра, Питер, ― сказал Гарри, отходя с лёгкой улыбкой. Он развернулся и ушёл прочь, не удостоив Уэйда взглядом. Дверь закрылась за ним с тихим щелчком, что прозвучало слишком громко в возникшей тишине. 

Уэйд смотрел на дверь. Питер пялился в пол. Одну длительную тяжёлую паузу спустя Уилсон отошёл от стола. 

― Мне пора. 

― Что? ― Питер метнул на него взгляд, полный отчаяния за очками. ― А как же наша прогулка?

Уэйд пожал плечами. 

― Ты вроде занят. И я не хочу, э… отвлекать тебя или типа того. 

Он и сам не знал, почему был резок, но когда увидел их с Гарри, что-то внутри надломилось и теперь нещадно болело. И это Уэйда только путало и заставляло чувствовать вину, ведь ему должно было быть всё равно. Он должен был радоваться за Питера. Но не мог. И лишь хотел забыть всё это ― чем скорее, тем лучше, ― и перестать чувствовать себя последним дерьмом.

― Но… Ты не отвлекаешь, Уэйд! То есть мне нравится, когда ты рядом. Я люблю… люблю, когда ты говоришь не переставая о всякой фигне, и мне нравится с тобой тусить, и я хотел бы, может, прийти в гости или позвать тебя к себе, и мы могли бы снова сыграть в «Марио: Карт» и просто… просто зависнуть вместе, понимаешь?

Уэйд направился к двери, сердце его разбивалось снова и снова от того, как дрожал голос Питера. 

― Может, в другой раз, ― пробормотал он. 

{Почему ты ведёшь себя как идиот? ― прошипел Желтый. ― Не делай бедному мальчику больно. Он единственный в мире, кому мы правда нравимся. Кроме Паучка.}

[Он заслуживает кого-то получше, чем мы.]

― Но… Уэйд, я… ― Питер замолчал. Уэйд снова взглянул на него, с ужасом увидев слёзы, наполняющие эти прекрасные глаза. 

― Нет, нет, нет, Питер… Нет, всё в порядке. ― Он поспешил обратно, немного заколебался, желая дотронуться. ― Я не сержусь. Прости, что ввёл тебя в заблуждение, я просто… э… просто вспомнил, что у меня есть дела. Усёк? 

Питер не выглядел убеждённым ― слёзы вот-вот грозили пролиться на его алые щёки. 

Уэйд потянулся к нему, надеясь, что Паркер не будет против, что он без перчаток, и нежно обхватил его щёку ладонью. 

― В другой раз, о’кей? ― мягко сказал Уэйд, осторожно проводя по шелковистой коже под глазом большим пальцем. 

Питер с дрожащим вздохом прильнул к нему, пару раз моргнув, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. 

― Хорошо… ― прошептал он.

Уэйд выдавил улыбку, в животе появилось ощущение, будто желудок сейчас выпрыгнет из горла и он умрёт. 

― Хорошо, тогда скоро увидимся, Питер, обещаю. ― Он опустил руку, практически сразу затосковав по теплу под пальцами. ― Веди себя хорошо, договорились? Делай домашку и держись подальше от плохих вещей, например кокаина. И секса.

Питер слабо рассмеялся. 

― Сделаю всё возможное. 

― Отлично. ― Уэйд пошёл к двери и открыл её, остановившись, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на Питера. ― Пока, Пит. 

― Пока, Уэйд.

Паркер смотрел ему вслед с выражением такой потери на лице, что Уэйд практически плюнул на всё, готовый остаться. Но сейчас он просто не мог переварить всё это. Питер был… Он сбивал его с толку. Поэтому Уилсон заставил себя оторвать взгляд от этих печальных глаз и выйти в коридор. 

Он поднялся на лифте в вестибюль и поспешил вон из здания, даже не вспомнив, что должен быть начеку в случае, если они раскрыли его план и вызвали охрану. Хотя его вирус практически невозможно было отследить, поэтому Уэйд не удивился, что всё было нормально, когда он ушёл. На улице пару кварталов спустя Уэйд достал из кармана маленькую голубую флэшку, пристально глядя на неё. 

― Ну, мы получили то, за чем пришли, ― с горечью констатировал он. 

[Ага. Получили. Теперь стоит заняться анализом полученных данных. Забудь о парне, Уэйд, ― у нас есть проблемы поважнее.]

{Но… мы ведь не хотим, чтобы он расстраивался, так ведь?}

Уэйд тяжело вздохнул. В этот один-единственный раз Белый был прав. 

― Мы можем подумать об этом позже. А сейчас пойдём узнаем о наших маленьких оскорповских друзьях побольше.

Уэйд убрал флэшку в карман и направился к ближайшей явочной квартире.

[Я всегда прав.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни Angeles — Elliott Smith: «To Be Forever With My Poison Arms Around You»;   
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
¹ U Can’t Touch This — MC Hammer;   
² Love Story — Taylor Swift («Нам остается только сбежать! Ты будешь принцем, а я принцессой, это история любви, просто скажи "Да"»);  
³ Disturbia — Rihanna (Это чувство, как вор, придёт ночью и схватит тебя. Оно незаметно проникнет внутрь и поглотит тебя. Болезнь ума может контролировать тебя. Слишком душно — я задыхаюсь»).


	11. Ты выглядишь так глупо, счастливо и пьяно

**Питер**

Питер не совсем понял, что только что произошло. Нет, он знал, _что_ произошло, потому что, очевидно, не имел проблем с памятью, но в голове образовалась такая каша из разнообразных сложных эмоций, что он едва ли мог начать разбираться во всём этом. 

Вот уже минуту он смотрел на закрытую дверь, глаза зафиксировались на точке, где последний раз стоял Уэйд: напряжённые плечи, настороженный взгляд. И он только что ушёл от Питера. Паркер коротко, прерывисто дышал, изо всех сил пытаясь унять это жжение в груди, чтобы не расплакаться. Плакать на работе было бы очень непрофессионально. Питер вдохнул раз, вдохнул два ― глубоко и прерывисто, чтобы успокоить нервы, и отвёл наконец взгляд от двери, падая в кресло. 

Почему Уэйд появился здесь так внезапно, не предупредив?.. Нет. Нет, так нечестно. Нельзя его винить. Питер был _рад_ с ним повидаться, очень счастлив, что Уэйд проделал весь этот путь, только чтобы встретиться ещё разок. С ним ― с _Питером_! Не с Человеком-пауком. Сначала он _первым_ назначил встречу, а потом смог пробраться в Оскорп, чтобы увидеть Питера второй раз за день. А потом объявился Гарри и всё нахуй испортил…

Но нет, это тоже нечестно. Питер ведь не рассказывал Гарри, как относится к Уэйду. И никогда прежде не запрещал Осборну целовать себя на людях. Питер просто не имел права обвинять друга в том, что тот вёл себя как привык. Хоть и стоило признать, что в этот раз Гарри явно переборщил… Будто специально показывал Уэйду, что ему многое позволено. Но, возможно, Питеру просто показалось. Гарри никогда бы так не поступил. Он был хорошим человеком и не стал бы нарочно делать ничего такого, чтобы причинить боль другому. 

В общем, Питер по-настоящему чувствовал себя безумно, ужасно, адски виноватым. Будто предал Уэйда. Изменил ему. А считалось ли это изменой? Питер ведь ничего такого с Гарри не делал, с тех пор как понял, что влюблён в Уэйда. Он избегал оставаться с другом наедине. И даже собирался поговорить с ним сегодня в школе, сказать, что они должны перестать валять дурака, целуясь по углам и выглядя при этом донельзя милой парочкой. Но Гарри в школе так и не появился. Они переписывались, но до сего момента шанса увидеться лицом к лицу так и не представилось. Кроме того, они с Дэдпулом никогда не обсуждали, кем приходились друг другу или… не настаивали на верности. Но всё же это были очень и очень слабые отговорки. И когда Питер вспомнил ту боль, которая отразилась в глазах Уэйда, когда Гарри к нему прикасался, то понял, что никакие оправдания на свете не смягчат правды. Он изменил Уэйду. 

И причинил ему _боль_. Питер видел это и слышал в его голосе. Это было ужасно и невероятно одновременно, потому что означало, что он нравился Уэйду. И нравился настолько, что тот ощущал боль, видя его с кем-то ещё. Но именно Питер причинил эту боль, поэтому и чувствовал себя теперь как последнее говно. Правда, просто как ужасное, виноватое говно. 

Паркер всхлипнул, провёл дрожащей рукой по волосам и слепо уставился на экран, полный цифр. Теперь ему ни за что не удастся сосредоточиться. Внутри сгустилась каша. Его ёбаная жизнь была кашей. Он почти постоянно был на взводе из-за Зелёного Гоблина, гадая, что тот выкинет при следующем появлении. И только с Уэйдом Паркер забывал обо всём, позволяя себе плыть на волнах наивности, счастья и безопасности, словно в каком-то тупом подростковом романе о вампирах (что, если подумать… недалеко от правды, ведь Уэйд был бессмертным и опасным убийцей-антигероем). И даже тут всё было не так просто, ведь Уэйд не знал, кто Питер на самом деле. Или, если точнее, что Паучок ― это Питер. Однако порой ему казалось, что на самом деле Уэйд _знал_, а иногда… иногда смотрел на Питера, словно не узнавая, будто ища в нём кого-то другого. Бывало, Паркер _думал_, что Дэдпулу он нравился так же сильно, как нравился Дэдпул ему, но порой его тревожили мысли, что, возможно, он всё слишком приукрашивает. Он стал плаксивой липучей кучей, потому что понимал, что это ― знаете ― любовь, и такое с ним было впервые, и он чувствовал, что если не будет проводить с Уэйдом каждую минуту, тогда единственное, что останется ― свернуться под одеялом калачиком и утопиться в слезах. А Уэйд… Уэйд почти застрелился, только потому что подумал, что прикоснулся к Питеру без его согласия. Но Дэдпул был гораздо более опытным ― в сексуальном плане, конечно, ― поэтому, может, их отношения сводились к тому, что он просто хотел с ним переспать. 

Но потом Питер вспоминал, как иногда смотрел на него Дэдпул ― точно впервые видел солнечный свет, ― и то, как прикасался, будто бы Питер был настолько хрупким и драгоценным, что мог в любую минуту разбиться вдребезги, и то, как он с ним разговаривал ― так уважительно и тоном, полным обещаний. А потом Питер решил вдруг, что, возможно, это что-то настоящее. Настоящие отношения. Он всё время хотел быть рядом с Уэйдом и раскрыть ему свой секрет, и _бля_… Теперь Уэйд может оттолкнуть его из-за Гарри, даже если он прекратит их странные отношения, поговорит завтра с Осборном, а потом расскажет обо всём Уэйду… Да, это именно то, что необходимо сделать, но Питер боялся. Он так боялся потерять Уэйда, когда только-только его нашёл. 

Питер уронил голову в ладони и застонал. Потом резко оттолкнулся от стола и поднялся на ноги. Он не мог и дальше сидеть тут и мучиться чувствами вины и беспокойства. Ему необходимо было что-то предпринять. Поэтому Питер выключил компьютер и быстро напечатал в диалоге с Гарри: 

**Мы можем завтра поговорить? До школы, в закусочной?**

Он всё уладит. Он закончит что бы то ни было между ним с Гарри, убедится, что с Уэйдом у них всё путём, и потом, возможно, перестанет чувствовать себя грязным куском мусора, который прилип к чьему-то ботинку. А если Зелёный Гоблин замертво упадёт где-то, пока он будет разбираться со своими проблемами, а домашнее задание волшебным образом окажется выполненным, будет очень круто. 

Питер покинул кабинет, даже не оглянувшись, и поехал домой на автобусе. Ответ от Гарри пришёл, когда он уже входил в квартиру. 

**Конечно, Пити. Увидимся в 7 =* **

Питер сглотнул неподобающую печаль, подкатившую вдруг к горлу при виде этого смайлика в конце, и сунул телефон в карман, ничего не ответив. Тётя Мэй сегодня работала в ту же смену, что и вчера, поэтому не ожидалась дома раньше двенадцати. У Питера было достаточно времени, чтобы написать сочинение по английскому и проглотить обед до встречи с Дэдпулом, так что лучше было бы приступить к делу.

***

Увидеться с Уэйдом после фиаско, произошедшего днём, было волнительно. Но трепет от ожидания встречи всё же доминировал над нервозностью. Они, наверное, снова поцелуются. А Уэйд просто _охренительно_ целовался. Господи, то, что он делал своим ртом… Питер краснел, лишь думая об этом. Даже… к лучшему было то, что на нём маска, когда они с Уэйдом… были вместе, потому что Питер был уверен, что его лицо, принимающее разнообразные оттенки красного, выглядело не слишком-то привлекательно. 

Было всего девять вечера, когда он приземлился на крышу отеля, но Уэйд уже ждал там. Питеру стало немного не по себе, когда он увидел его сидевшим на краю крыши и задумчиво смотревшим на город, а между пальцами мелькало что-то маленькое, похожее на флешку. Дэдпул молчал, даже когда Питер пошёл к нему. Он остановился рядом, не решаясь заговорить, пока Уэйд сидел так тихо и неподвижно, словно в прострации ― даже с голосами не общался. 

Питер сглотнул вязкую слюну и медленно опустился рядом с наёмником, мысленно переносясь к произошедшим сегодня событиям и снова начиная нервничать. 

― Привет, ― наконец мягко сказал он. ― Ты сегодня не особо разговорчив. ― Уэйд слабо дёрнулся, но в этот раз ножей не бросал, так что Паркер решил, что они движутся в правильном направлении. 

― Ой, ― Дэдпул взглянул на Питера, слегка склонив голову, словно извиняясь. ― Прости, Паучок. Я глубоко задумался, ― он постучал пальцем по виску, а Питер подметил, что флешка куда-то исчезла. ― Слишком много всего варится в этом старом котелке. Как обычно, впрочем. ― Потянувшись к нему, Уэйд обнял за плечи, прижимая к горячему боку. Питер сразу же расслабился, облегчённо выдохнув, когда тепло, безопасность и запах Уэйда окружили его. ― Как делишки, Малыш-паучиш? 

Питер тихо замычал, положив голову Дэдпулу на мускулистую грудь. 

― Уже лучше, ― признался он. 

Большая тёплая ладонь Уэйда успокаивающе поглаживала его по плечу.

― Были какие-нибудь проблемы сегодня? ― спросил он с явным беспокойством в голосе. 

― Нет, ― поспешил заверить его Питер. ― Просто… хм… дерьмовый день. 

― Хочешь об этом поговорить? ― нежно проворковал он. 

Питер сглотнул. 

― Не… не сейчас. ― Голос перешёл в извиняющийся шёпот. ― Прости. 

Уэйд лишь сжал его плечи немного крепче. 

― Не переживай, паучок. Нам необязательно говорить, если ты не хочешь. К тому же нам надо сосредоточиться на другом, если мы сегодня опять ограничены во времени. Сегодня ты снова провожаешь домочадцев до дома? 

― Ага. ― Питер сел ровнее, с облегчением переключаясь на другую тему. Он обсудит всё с Уэйдом, как только поговорит с Гарри. А сегодня они могли бы просто сосредоточиться на иной угрожающей жизни проблеме. ― В полдвенадцатого. ― Фактически он тётю Мэй до дома не провожал, а лишь следовал за ней по воздуху, но кого тут интересовала точность формулировок? 

― Отличненько, Паучок. ― Питер слышал, что Дэдпул улыбается, и не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. ― Тогда поскакали. Я с нетерпением этого ждал ве-е-е-е-есь день. ― Уэйд вскочил на ноги, Паркер последовал его примеру. Дэдпул вновь принялся отцеплять от ремня оружие, складывая в ногах, а Питер с интересом наблюдал, как один за другим появляются и другие предметы, будто по волшебству. 

Уэйд бормотал под нос, вытаскивая внушительное число пистолетов из-за пояса, с бёдер, ботинок, спины. Питер старался не прислушиваться, но ему было трудно это сделать ― с его-то суперслухом. 

― Не сейчас… _Потому что_, Белый, я так сказал. В этом нет необходимости. Об этом ему пока не обязательно знать… Да, возможно. 

Питер шагнул к нему, когда Уэйд снял со спины катаны, осторожно положив их на крышу. 

― Постой, ― серьёзно сказал Питер, что заставило Дэдпула замереть на месте. Он одарил Человека-паука вопросительным взглядом из-под маски. ― Ты кое-что забыл. ― Уэйд осмотрел себя, похлопывая ладонями по бёдрам и подсумкам, а потом в замешательстве кивнул Питеру. 

Он сократил между ними расстояние, потянувшись к краю маски и прикусив губу, когда услышал, как перехватило дыхание у Дэдпула. Питер осторожно закатал маску до носа, жадно бегая взглядом по обнажившейся коже, потом поднял свою. 

― Не хочешь поцеловать меня, чтобы поздороваться? ― выдохнул он, сердце бухало в груди.

Усмешка медленно расползлась по губам Уэйда, а Паркер всё пялился и не мог отвести взгляда. Она была прекрасна. Уэйд был прекрасен. А потом он склонился ближе, и мягкие, покрытые шрамами губы коснулись рта Питера горячо и нетерпеливо, но так нежно одновременно. Уэйд обнял его за талию. Паркер расслабился, счастливо выдохнув, сжимая его плечи, поднявшись на носочки, чтобы было удобнее. Губы Дэдпула приоткрылись навстречу языку Питера, и он прижался ближе, чтобы наконец распробовать этот сладкий вкус, который так жаждал ощутить со вчерашнего вечера. Было невероятно трудно не поцеловать его на прощание после совместного завтрака в закусочной, слизав вкус кленового сиропа с губ. Теперь Питер погрузился языком глубже, пытаясь ощутить его в глубине рта Уэйда и загладить вину. Где-то в глубине горла Дэдпула зародился низкий, почти предостерегающий стон, пальцы его сжались на рёбрах Питера, и он попытался вернуть контроль над поцелуем. 

Паркер вдруг осознал, что ему нравится, когда Уэйд пытается взять верх. Но он не собирался сдаваться так легко. Он прикусил его нижнюю губу, заставив наёмника удивлённо охнуть. 

― Осторожнее, малыш… ― прошептал тот предупреждающе, слегка отстранившись от его губ. ― Если мы будем продолжать в том же духе, тогда есть риск… отвлечься. 

Питер раздражённо фыркнул и обнял Уэйда за шею. Обвив ногой его бедро, он забрался на него, словно на дерево, удобнее устраиваясь на животе и настойчиво прижимаясь губами к тёплому рельефному подбородку. 

― А что, если я хочу отвлечься? ― пробормотал он в кожу Уэйда.

Дэдпул застонал, руки обвили талию Питера крепче, чтобы поддержать (хотя Паркеру и так было вполне удобно и не требовалось никакой поддержки, чтобы не соскальзывать). 

― Это… м-м. Так вот что я получаю, если начинаю встречаться с шестнадцатилеткой? Да, точняк, Жёлтый. Верно говорят люди: подростки _постоянно_ хотят трахаться. 

Питер нахмурился, хотя сердце бешено заколотилось о рёбра. Встречаться. Уэйд сказал, что они _встречаются_! 

― Как будто ты не хочешь? ― возразил он, медленно соскальзывая, чтобы потереться задницей о явно заинтересованный происходящим член Уэйда. Конечно, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, а не потому, что это вызвало волну горячего, липкого удовольствия, мгновенно пробежавшую по венам. 

Уэйд поперхнулся и крепче обнял Питера, будто сдерживаясь. 

― Скажу тебе вот что, ― он склонился над шеей Питера и провёл по ней губами. ― Немного поиграем, идёт? ― Голос огрубел, что Питер нашёл ещё более возбуждающим. 

Он промычал в знак согласия и откинул голову, давая Уэйду больше доступа к коже. 

― Во что поиграем? 

Уэйд легко укусил его за местечко между шеей и плечом, заставив Питера задрожать. 

― Каждый раз, когда сможешь завалить меня на обе лопатки, будешь получать поцелуй. ― Теперь он поднимался губами к подбородку Питера, скользнув руками вниз, прямо на задницу, и _сжав_ её. 

Питер задохнулся. 

― Только… только поцелуй? ― выдавил он не в состоянии вдохнуть нормально, но по-прежнему пытаясь изобразить негодование. 

Уэйд низко и мрачно рассмеялся ― тем самым смехом, заставляющим член Питера вставать по стойке смирно. 

― Но я не говорил, что поцелуй будет в губы. 

Паркер протяжно застонал, склонив голову, чтобы снова найти рот Уэйда, но тот уже отстранился, откинув ноги Паучка с невероятной силой и опуская его на крышу. Питер заскулил, бесстыдно используя паучью силу, чтобы вцепиться в плечи наёмника и не дать ему отдалиться. 

Уэйд фыркнул от смеха, хоть и немного запыхавшись. 

― Да ладно тебе, сладкая попка. У нас всего-то час или около, потому что я точно знаю, что ты не откажешься от патрулирования. А ведь час ― это не так уж и много, ведь меня не так-то просто победить, сам знаешь. ― Питер вздохнул, но отпустил, позволив Уэйду отойти на пару шагов, незаметно поправляя костюм в промежности.

Питер выпятил нижнюю губу, уперев руки в бока, глядя на Уэйда, который стоял теперь в нескольких шагах от него. 

― Скучаю по тебе, ― надуто сказал он, игнорируя то, что вёл себя как прилипчивый подросток. Питеру было пофиг. Потому что Уэйду тоже было всё равно. Уэйд хотел его, и это приносило ощущение такого… могущества. 

Дэдпул стоял неподвижно ― лишь пальцы слегка подрагивали. Питер слышал тихое бормотание, явно обращённое не к нему: 

― Знаю… совсем не похоже на реальность. Но так оно и есть. Кажется. ― На мгновение воцарилась тишина, потом он повысил голос, обращаясь к Питеру: ― Если хочешь меня, маленький паук, ― подойди и возьми! ― И грациозно скользнул в боевую позицию, одновременно полностью расслабившись и словно вибрируя от опасности. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул, усмешка разлилась по губам. Может быть, ему это и нравилось. Даже чуть больше, чем следовало. Дэдпул был _слишком_ в этом хорош, Питер подрагивал от волнения. 

― Приготовься к быстрому и лёгкому поражению, Пулик! ― Паркер перенёс вес тела на пятки, готовясь сделать бросок. ― Твоя задница у меня в руках! ― Он метнулся вперёд, планируя повалить Уэйда на пол, как только удастся его достать. 

― Обещания, обещания… ― громко рассмеялся Дэдпул, легко увернувшись от Питера, и, развернувшись, ударил его ногой в бедро, отчего тот споткнулся. 

Так они сражались какое-то время. Уэйд не сдерживался: его дикий, непредсказуемый стиль борьбы и сверхъестественная способность знать, куда в следующий момент ударит Питер, прежде чем он сам это поймёт, наводили на мысль, что Дэдпул был самым сложным противником, с которым когда-либо сталкивался Человек-паук. И всё это оказалось гораздо более возбуждающим занятием, чем ожидалось. Но со временем Питер научился лучше выкладываться на скорости. Он по-прежнему не мог предсказать, какой Уэйд предпримет следующий шаг, но уклоняться от атак получалось гораздо лучше. В итоге они дошли до того, что ни один не мог попасть в другого, просто танцуя вокруг друг друга, так и не прикасаясь. Что было немного досадно. 

А потом Уэйд достал ножи. Первый запущенный совершенно застал Питера врасплох. Он даже не заметил, как наёмник его извлёк. Тупое лезвие вдруг просто разрезало воздух и ударилось о грудь Питера. Он не смог уклониться, потому что паучье чутьё не сработало. Питер был так удивлён, что замер, уставившись на грудь, ощущая, как от места прямо над сердцем, куда ударил нож, расходится тупая пульсирующая боль. Костюм был цел, кожа Паркера ― тоже, но вполне возможно, завтра появится синяк. А потом он вдруг осознал, что Дэдпул гораздо опаснее, чем он думал. Тот не просто невероятно искусный боец. Со своим оружием он был словно смерть во плоти ― такой же быстрый, смертоносный и неотвратимый. От этой мысли у Питера перехватило дыхание. 

Осознание этого и Уэйд, резко пнувший в живот, заставили его приземлиться на пятую точку. 

Питер совершенно задохнулся, но поспешил вскочить на ноги. Он видел, что Дэдпул колебался, всё ещё стоя в защитной позе, но пристально всматриваясь в лицо Человека-паука, будто ожидая чего-то. Знака, что они могут продолжать. Питер резко выдохнул, бросаясь вперёд, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног наёмника. 

Их танец возобновился, но теперь был иным. Уэйд время от времени кидал ножи, а Питер учился уклоняться. Даже без паучьего чутья (которое, кажется, решило взять небольшой отпуск, потому что ножи были тупыми, а Дэдпул не намеревался на самом деле причинять ему боль) он видел, как они приближались. Питеру лишь оставалось контролировать каждое движение тела, вместо того чтобы как обычно полагаться на инстинкты. Без паутины он чувствовал себя калекой и точно знал: используй он её, Уэйд будет опутан и обездвижен меньше чем за минуту (пусть в том числе и потому, что на нём не было ни единого острого предмета). Медленно, но верно Питеру начало удаваться брать верх. Всё было бы иначе, если б Уэйд не снял своё оружие ― он это чётко понимал, однако… Питер начал наносить удары. Сначала скользящие, когда Дэдпулу не удавалось достаточно быстро уклониться, но со временем они стали более точными. Питер знал: когда ему удастся добраться до Уэйда, он сможет его одолеть. Ему просто не нужно колебаться и отступать. В этом ведь и был весь смысл их захватывающего маленького спарринга, разве нет? 

Поэтому, когда Питеру наконец удалось взять руки Уэйда в захват, он не стал сдерживаться и повалил его на землю, прижимая изо всех сил. Паркер склонился ко рту Дэдпула, тяжело дыша, ощущая на губах сиплые выдохи наёмника, и усмехнулся. 

― Попался. 

Уэйд застонал, откидываясь затылком на крышу, расслабляясь в хватке Питера. 

― Невероятно… блять… горячо… ― задыхаясь, произнёс он, вызвав у Питера смех. 

― Так ты всё это затеял только затем, чтобы я тебя уложил? ― дразняще спросил он. 

― Ох. Да, определённо. ― Уэйд поёрзал, но Паркер не отпустил, и тот удовлетворённо застонал, задыхаясь. ― Да, он такой… Бля. 

Паркер хмыкнул, практически сияя от удовольствия. Ему нравилось видеть, как сильно он влияет на Уэйда. Нравились такие неоспоримые доказательства симпатии и желания Дэдпула к нему, к его силе, к его телу. Питер поднялся, крепко оседлав сбитые бёдра, ослабив хватку. 

― Ты мне поцелуй задолжал, Красный здоровяк. 

Уэйд сразу сел, самодовольная усмешка расчертила лицо, обнажая белоснежные зубы, практически сияющие в свете туманной нью-йоркской ночи. 

― А тебе ведь нравится, что я большой, да? ― Он обнял ладонью Питера за основание шеи и слегка сжал. ― Нравится, что я такой большой и сильный, а ты мой милый маленький паучок? ― Питер тихо замычал ― все остроумные ответы мгновенно выветрились из головы, когда другая рука Уэйда легла на бедро. Дэдпул приблизился к его уху, горячо выдыхая: ― Признаюсь, мне тоже это по душе… Ты такой сильный… Сильный, хороший, идеальный… весь для меня. Мой маленький паук. Мой Малыш-паучиш. 

Питер заскулил, зарываясь пальцами в костюм Дэдпула, безумно жалея, что на нём сейчас нет ножен для катан, в лямки которых он мог бы вцепиться. Он ахнул, когда Уэйд надавил сильнее, укладывая его спиной на крышу и нависнув сверху, устроившись между разведённых ног. 

― Хорошо, Паучья детка. Я прямо-таки весь горю от желания прикоснуться губами к твоей сладкой, сахарной коже, но сначала нам нужно кое-что обсудить. ― Питер нетерпеливо выдохнул, уже раскрыв было рот, чтобы сообщить Уэйду: что бы это ни было, оно, блять, может подождать, ― однако тот сжал обтянутой кожаной перчаткой рукой его подбородок и вынудил встретить свой взгляд. Дэдпул выглядел серьёзным, поэтому Питер замер ― всё напряжение словно вытекло из него перед лицом внезапно строгого Уэйда. ― Нам нужно стоп-слово. Ты ведь знаешь, что это, да? Я знаю, что ты конечно милое юное создание, но любой, кто хоть раз смотрел порно или читал фанфики по Спайдипулу, знает, что такое стоп-слово. 

Питер слегка кивнул. Глаза под маской распахнулись, пульс участился. Мысль о том, что Уэйд считает, что им нужно стоп-слово, одновременно возбуждала и немного пугала. Но он верил, что Уэйд не станет делать ничего, что было бы ему неприятно. Хотя, признаться честно, Питер сгорал от нетерпения перепробовать со своим возможно-бойфрендом-наёмником с сомнительной моралью всё, что тот мог предложить. Дэдпул, вероятно, просто осторожничал, учитывая возраст Питера и его сексуальную неопытность, что он находил почти столь же милым, сколь раздражающим. 

― Хорошо. Это слово очень важно, и ты никогда, ни за что не должен его забывать. Несмотря на то, чем мы занимаемся, используем цветовую систему или нет, занимаемся различными вариациями увлекательных обнимашек для взрослых или нет, ты используешь его, если что-то будет ощущаться неправильным. Стоп-слово остановит всё. Полностью. Без вопросов. Понял? ― Питер вновь кивнул, и Уэйд ослабил хватку на его подбородке, опускаясь пальцами на шею, к пульсу. ― Хороший мальчик. Наше стоп-слово «Канада», запомнил? 

Питер удивлённо нахмурился. Канада? Он-то ожидал что-то нелепое, типа «попка Паучка слишком потрясающая для того, чтоб её закрывали штаны» или «чимичанги ведут к победе». Или же что-нибудь дико стыдное, типа «у папочки большой толстый член», потому что Питер даже не представлял, что мог бы произнести нечто подобное всерьёз. Но нет. Уэйд выбрал _Канаду_. 

― Эм… да. 

Уэйд улыбнулся. 

― Верь мне, Малыш-паучиш. ― И Питер верил. ― Можешь сказать это ради меня? 

Лицо вспыхнуло, Паркер понял, что его проверяют, находя это возбуждающим и смущающим одновременно. 

― Канада, ― выдохнул он, в животе что-то дёрнулось, как только слово слетело с губ. 

Рот Дэдпула прижался к его шее, язык заменил пальцы, прослеживая траекторию по вене к нежной впадинке между ключицами, где под тонкой кожей бился пульс. Питер заёрзал, крепче сжимая ногами бёдра Уэйда. 

― Совершенно верно, ― выдохнул он. ― Такой хороший и весь для меня… ― Он нежно прикусил кожу, и Питер заскулил, выгибаясь дугой, вжимаясь твёрдым членом в стояк Уэйда. Жар разлился по телу Паркера, увлекая все мысли за собой, единственное, о чём он мог думать ― Уэйд, его тело, его _язык_, его руки и как ему необходимо было всё это ощущать. Ощущать Уэйда. 

Дэдпул, кажется, был настолько же заведён ― тяжёлое дыхание оставляло испарину на шее Питера, пока он толкался бёдрами вперёд, потираясь членом о член снова и снова, так горячо, что вот-вот разгорелся бы пожар. 

― Прошу… ― Питер не осознавал, что опять и опять шептал это словно в бреду, отчаянно цепляясь за костюм Дэдпула. ― Прошу… Уэйд… Прошу… Я-я хочу… ― Он повернул голову и нашёл губами шершавую кожу, целуя Уэйда в подбородок. 

Уэйд шумно втянул воздух и поднял голову, поймав губы Питера в поцелуе. 

― М-м-м… да… ― пробормотал он жарко и вязко ему в рот, продолжая двигаться. ― Он… блять. Я знаю, малыш. Люблю, когда ты так меня хочешь. ― Уэйд толкнулся языком в его рот, тщательно вылизывая, заставив Питера задохнуться, когда отстранился и принялся спускаться вдоль его тела, остановившись на уровне паха. Уэйд медленно приподнял верхнюю часть его костюма ― ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить тонкую полоску кожи, ― и провёл языком скользкий, длинный, горячий путь от одной тазовой косточки до другой. 

Питер застонал, голова пошла кругом от мысли, что Уэйд снова будет ласкать его ртом. Однако прежде, чем это случилось, Паркер схватил наёмника за плечо, немного потянув на себя, останавливая от дальнейших действий. 

― Можно мне… Эм, то есть мы… ― Питер сглотнул, нервный румянец окрасил щёки и подбородок. ― Я хочу… 

Уэйд ласково улыбнулся, сжимая бёдра Питера пальцами. 

― Высказывайся, малыш. Всё что захочешь, понял? Сделаю всё что захочешь. ― Слова были лёгкими, но тембр голоса был полон обещания, Питер задрожал. 

Он неглубоко вздохнул, прежде чем выпалить: 

― Хочу тебя потрогать. Можно? ― Уэйд замер, улыбка сошла с губ, он удивлённо уставился на Питера. Паркер чувствовал, как колотится сердце, и вдруг откуда-то накатил страх, что, сам того не ведая, он пересёк границы дозволенного. Уэйд не хотел, чтобы Питер к нему прикасался? ― Я-я имею в виду… Только если ты хочешь… 

Он заметил, как дёрнулся кадык Уэйда. 

― Блять… ― выдохнул он, кажется, немного изумлённо. ― Нет, я… я уж тем более. ― Он медленно пополз выше по телу Питера, оставив поцелуй на неприкрытой маской щеке, немного его этим успокоив. ― Малыш… ― Паркер расслабленно, вопросительно промычал, обнимая Уэйда за шею. ― Тебе необязательно это делать. Необязательно трогать меня. 

Паркер удивлённо моргнул, сбитый с толку его тоном.

― Я знаю, ― просто сказал он. ― Но я хочу. 

Уэйд недоверчиво, самоуничижительно фыркнул. 

― Паучок, я… я ведь _такой_, ― он указал на подбородок, обводя пальцем круг, явно имея в виду всё лицо, ― везде. Я допускаю, тебе не хотелось бы иметь с подобным дело, пока мы _этим_ занимаемся. 

Питер нахмурился. Он был смущён, раздражён и немного испуган тем, что именно _такой_ была первая реакция Уэйда на слова о том, что он хочет к нему прикоснуться. 

― Уэйд… ― Он обнял ладонью щёку наёмника и ласково погладил по коже. ― Меня это не волнует. Честно. ― Питер подался к нему, прижимаясь ртом к этим невероятно мягким, покрытым шрамами губам, которые уже успел так сильно полюбить. Сердце сжалось, когда Уэйд издал этот короткий, прерывистый, тихий скулёж, будто ему никогда в жизни подобного не говорили. Будто никто никогда не желал к нему _прикасаться_. ― Уэйд… ― пробормотал Питер, хватаясь за него, просто желая, нуждаясь в его близости. ― Уэйд, прошу… я хочу тебя. 

Дэдпул издал короткий отчаянный вздох, а затем его рот завладел ртом Питера, рука ловко скользнула под костюм, ложась поперёк живота. Паркер задрожал, судорожно цепляясь пальцами за пояс Уэйда, пытаясь снять его, расстегнуть ― что-нибудь хотя бы, но чёртова штуковина не поддавалась. Пару мгновений спустя Уэйд нехотя оторвался от поглаживания шелковистой кожи Питера, только чтобы оттолкнуть его пальцы от пояса. Нажав на какой-то скрытый механизм, он заставил его совершенно внезапно упасть, ударившись о крышу с глухим звуком. При всём этом Дэдпул ни на секунду не отрывался от поцелуя, голова уже кружилась от нехватки воздуха. 

Страстно желая доставить Уэйду удовольствие и движимый этим неудержимым океаном желания, Паркер пробрался рукой между их телами, обнимая пальцами его донельзя твёрдый член, скованный костюмом. Он застенчиво провёл по нему подушечками, а потом прижался ладонью, только сейчас почувствовав, насколько на самом деле _большой_ был Уэйд… Дыхание перехватило, он оторвался от его губ, распахнув глаза под маской. 

Дэдпул сразу же отстранился и внимательно поглядел на него, тяжело дыша. 

― Что такое? Что не так? 

Питер с трудом сглотнул. 

― Ты такой… _большой_, ― выдохнул он, тут же пунцовея от смущения. 

Дэдпул молчаливо таращился на него несколько мгновений, затем на губах медленно расцвела усмешка, и он издал низкий, опасный, несомненно грязный смешок. 

― Ох, Малыш-паучиш… Мой милый, невинный мальчик. 

Питер не был уверен, пора обижаться или всё-таки нет, но что-то в том, как Уэйд сейчас смотрел на него ― будто хотел вцепиться зубами и съесть его живьём, до последней крохи, ― заставило прийти к выводу, что не стоит обострять. 

Он подался к Уэйду, вновь захватывая его губы, возобновляя их неутолимый поцелуй. Теперь в нём было что-то голодное, граничащее с отчаянием, заставившее Питера ощутить, как закипает кровь в венах. Он сжал член наёмника, ощущая, как тот вздрогнул всем телом и застонал ему в рот. И блять. Паркеру безумно хотелось заставить Дэдпула сделать это снова. Он хотел, чтобы Уэйд стонал так снова, и снова, и снова, и снова ― и никогда не замолкал. 

Он скользнул рукой ниже, нашарив молнию, отчаянно желая залезть в штаны Уэйда и заставить его чувствовать себя так же охуительно, как он заставлял чувствовать себя Питера. Дэдпул прервал поцелуй, тихо замычав и схватив Паучка за запястье. 

― Ты не… ― Он сглотнул, тон был низким от сочащегося желания. ― Необязательно… ― В голосе не было прежней уверенности, но Питер понимал, что Уэйд предлагает ему выход. Последний раз. Последний шанс отступить для Человека-паука. 

Питер зарычал. 

― Заткнись. ― Он легко вырвал руку из захвата, будто от мухи отмахнулся, и снова нашёл язычок молнии. ― Хочу тебя. ― Он потянул вниз, раскрывая ширинку костюма с тихим металлическим «вжик», который послал вдоль спины мурашки. ― Ты нужен мне. ― Он пробрался рукой внутрь и обнял пальцами толстый, невероятно горячий член Дэдпула. 

Уэйд застонал, сильно вздрогнув и подавшись бёдрами в его руку. 

― Бля, ― задохнулся он. Питер сглотнул, чувствуя боль в промежности и накатывающую дезориентацию от всепоглощающего желания, которое ощущал лишь с Уэйдом и ни с кем больше. Он заставил себя дышать глубже и сосредоточиться на ощущении Дэдпула в ладони. Там его кожа точно так же покрыта шрамами, но мягкая, как и губы. Паркер ощутил, как рот наполняется слюной, когда скользнул рукой вверх, ощупывая текстуру ладонью. 

― Господи, Уэйд… ― выдохнул Питер, осторожно вынимая его член из штанов, чтобы было больше пространства для манёвра. ― Такой большой… ― Он почувствовал себя до безумия глупо, произнеся это, однако желание и реакция Дэдпула стёрли любое смущение, которое он мог бы ощутить. 

― Да, малыш… ― задохнулся Уэйд. ― Большой для тебя. Блять…

Он вновь задрожал, когда Питер осторожно скользнул кулаком вверх, затем снова вниз по всей длине, слегка сжимая. Он колебался, потому что это ощущалось иначе, чем когда он дрочил себе, а ему не хотелось сделать что-то не так. Однако даже эти медленные, осторожные движения, казалось, распаляли Дэдпула донельзя, если судить по неглубокому нервному дыханию. 

А потом Питер просто не мог больше думать о том, что делает, потому что Уэйд забрался рукой в его штаны и обернул затянутыми перчаткой пальцами его член. Оба они застонали, на мгновение замерев, ощущая, как омывает тела жаром. 

Блять. Они делали это. 

― Уэйд! ― заскулил Питер, когда Дэдпул тоже достал его член из штанов, легко сжимая. Питер в отместку стиснул его член сильнее, откидывая голову. Горячие губы мгновенно накинулись на шею, оставляя огненный след от челюсти до плеча и обратно. Они принялись ласкать друг друга в медленном ритме, горячее прерывистое дыхание и случайные стоны наполнили ночной воздух вокруг. Питеру было очень трудно сосредоточиться на том, что он делал, но он старался как мог. Совсем скоро оба уже скалили зубы в желании ускориться, потому что удовольствие нарастало, но трение было достаточно грубым, и Питер, ведомый одуряющим желанием, понял, что им нужно как-то это исправлять. 

― Может… Блять, агх, Уэйд… Т-ты… можешь снять… Я х-хочу… ― Он просто не мог составить связное предложение, но Уэйд понял. Он отпустил член Паркера ― Питер хрипло застонал и замер от ощущения потери ― и стянул перчатку. Раздался тихий щелчок, на который Питер не обратил особого внимания, отчаянно желая, чтобы Уэйд продолжил свои манипуляции, на этот раз без грубой мешающей ткани перчатки. Осознание того, что он, наверное, должен сделать то же самое, ударило в мозг, поэтому Паучок поднёс руку ко рту и стянул зубами перчатку, небрежно откинув её. Почти сразу он нащупал член Уэйда и поёжился, коротко застонав от того, какая же его кожа горячая. Ответный стон Дэдпула послал дрожь удовольствия по всему телу Питера. 

Пальцы Уэйда наконец обернулись вокруг его члена ― они были горячими и невероятно скользкими. Питер задохнулся от неожиданного ощущения, выгнувшись дугой, вжимаясь в твёрдое тело Уэйда. Он использовал что-то, чтобы… ну… _смазать_ руку, и теперь дрочил Питеру так невероятно тепло, туго и гладко, и блять, блять, блять. 

― К-как?.. Чт… Агрх… Уэйд… ― Питер извивался под ним, задыхаясь и борясь с накрывающими волнами удовольствия, которые заставляли его забывать, что он сам должен двигать рукой, доставляя удовольствие в ответ. 

― Всегда готов, Малыш-паучиш. ― Голос его был хриплым, но Питер всё же мог расслышать в нём усмешку. ― Я как ёбаный бойскаут. ― Он как-то так повернул руку, что Паркер не выдержал и _закричал_, бёдра неудержимо дёрнулись вперёд. 

― Бля… Бля, Уэйд… Агрх, блять… ― бездумно бормотал Питер, на мгновение отпустив член Дэдпула и обхватывая собственный, прямо под его рукой, и задыхаясь от ощущения _обеих_ ладоней на своей жаждущей плоти. Всего несколько раз он провёл кулаком по члену в такт с Уэйдом ― но этого стало достаточно, чтобы вплотную приблизиться к краю, просто улететь. Он быстро отпустил и потянулся к члену Дэдпула, теперь скользкому от того, что он там использовал (скорее всего, действительно смазку). Крепко обхватив пальцами стояк, прикусив губу от того, насколько он был толстым ― таким, что пальцы едва смыкались, ― Питер провёл кулаком вверх. 

Уэйд застонал ― гортанно, низко ― и сжал Питера крепче. После чего началась гонка к финишу. Паркер едва ли понимал, что делает, полностью поглощённый чёртовым _раем_, который дарила рука Уэйда на его члене, но вроде бы и сам неплохо справлялся. Вскоре другая рука Уэйда начала подрагивать от усилия, которое он прилагал, чтобы держаться на весу над Питером, а воздух наполнился тихими, беспомощными, надрывными звуками обоих. 

А потом Уэйд зарылся лицом в плечо Питера и _укусил_ ― зубы вцепились так сильно, что наверняка оставили синяк, и в одну секунду Паркера перенесло в тот переулок, где он стоял прижатым к стене массивным телом Дэдпула, который так крепко сжимал его, неконтролируемо потираясь о задницу, и _бля_. Питер кончил с криком, волны наслаждения накатили, неожиданно затягивая на дно; горячее, порочное блаженство сотрясло тело с такой силой, что спину выгнуло дугой. И Уэйд постоянно был рядом, регулируя темп и сжатие, даря Питеру именно то, что ему было сейчас нужно, продлевая удовольствие ещё на несколько долгих, невероятных моментов. 

Когда он пришёл в себя достаточно для того, чтобы вспомнить, как его зовут (или хотя бы как зовут Уэйда), то расслышал и почувствовал, как Дэдпул стонет в плечо, всё ещё крепко сцепив зубы. Питер ловил воздух ртом, содрогаясь от пережитого, ощущая, как дрожь проходит через сверхчувствительное тело, и сжимая член Уэйда крепче. Он провёл кулаком ещё раз, два, большой палец прошёлся по головке ― а потом Уэйд с коротким всхлипом переступил черту, изливаясь, отпуская член Питера и грубо сжимая его бедро, словно боясь упасть. Паркер прикусил губу, подавив протяжный стон, готовый вырваться из горла, когда почувствовал горячую сперму, запачкавшую пальцы. 

― О господи… блять… Уэйд… ― бессвязно забормотал он, обмякая на крыше, когда Дэдпул откатился в сторону, сразу же притягивая в объятия. ― Чёрт… 

Уэйд, задыхаясь, рассмеялся, лениво заправляя их обоих в штаны, и, устраиваясь поудобнее, прижал голову Питера к шее. 

― Да… ― согласно выдохнул он, крепко обхватывая Питера за талию, прижимаясь теснее. 

Паркер глубоко вздохнул, ощущая полное удовлетворение и расслабляясь рядом с Уэйдом, улыбаясь ему. Питер ощущал себя таким… просто… счастливым. 

― Уэйд, ― прошептал он, двигаясь ещё ближе. 

― Да, малыш? ― Пальцы Дэдпула легли на его бедро: властные, тёплые и совершенные. Голос его звучал так, будто он чувствовал себя точно так же, как и Питер ― мягко, довольно и просто… счастливо. 

― Я… ― Питер замолчал, сердце ёкнуло, когда он оборвал фразу в последний миг. Он сглотнул. ― Спасибо. 

Уэйд рассмеялся ― тихо и тепло, ― а Питеру захотелось остаться в этом мгновении навсегда. 

― Спасибо _тебе_, Паучок. Я не чувствовал себя так… Да, знаю. Ёбаные. Годы. 

Именно это ― больше, чем что-либо другое, ― заставило сердце Питера парить. 

Какое-то время они молчали. Довольно. 

― Ты словно мой бойфренд-вампир, ― прошептал Питер, прежде чем смог себя остановить. 

― Что на этот раз натолкнуло тебя на мысль?

Питер покраснел, но было слишком поздно брать слова назад. 

― Ну, знаешь… Потому что ты бессмертный, и суперсильный, и опасный, и всё такое. ― Он надеялся, что Уэйд не станет заострять внимание на слове «бойфренд», потому что не хотел форсировать… К счастью, тот, кажется, сконцентрировался на части с вампиром. 

― О бог ты мой, я Эдвард Каллен! Но ведь это делает тебя Беллой, разве нет? ― Питер издал звук отвращения и ощутил, как Уэйд кивнул над головой. ― Да, ты прав. Она всегда меня раздражала. Круто, конечно, что ты не весь из себя принцесска, но я всё же хочу иногда тянуть тебя за косы и ставить подножки. О! Знаю. Ты можешь быть Эдвардом, потому что он вкусный, и умный, и всё такое, а я буду Эмметом ― потому что он самый сильный. Или мне быть Джаспером, так как он лучший боец из всех? 

Питер весело фыркнул и потянулся рукой ко рту Уэйда, пытаясь заткнуть его. 

― Зат. Кнись. Ты чересчур много знаешь о «Сумерках». 

― А ну возьми слова назад! Нет такого понятия, как «чересчур много», если дело касается «Сумерек». И мы ещё не решили, кем я буду! 

Паркер обнял Уэйда поперёк груди, практически уже лёжа на нём. 

― Это неважно. Мне всё равно нравится, когда ты просто Уэйд. 

Воцарилась тишина, и Питер практически услышал, как спорят голоса в его голове. Спустя некоторое время Дэдпул пробормотал себе под нос:

― Да… Эдвард правильно поступил в третьей главе. Но я более эгоистичен. 

― Ш… ― шикнул на него Питер, потому что разговоры с голосами никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Уэйд затих, принявшись мягко поглаживать его по боку, и Питер был рад, что наёмник переключил своё внимание. 

Так они лежали некоторое время ― достаточно долго, пока Питер не вспомнил, что у них есть и другие дела. У них почти наверняка не осталось больше времени для продолжения тренировки. Он с лёгким вздохом высвободился из объятий Уэйда и сел. 

― Патрулировать? 

― Конечно, маленький паук. Нужно поймать злодеев в твою паутину любви и справедливости. ― Уэйд тоже сел, проигнорировав скептическое фырканье Питера, и поднял руки над головой, роскошно потягиваясь. Паркер бесстыдно уставился на него, но мысленно отругал себя за то, что член заинтересованно дёрнулся от вида этих великолепных литых мышц. Сейчас было не время для этого. 

Уэйд заметил его разглядывания и расплылся в похотливой улыбке; встав на четвереньки, он потянулся, словно кошка, совершенно непристойно выгибая спину и подчёркивая этим всю мускулатуру под облегающим костюмом. Питеру пришлось сглотнуть обильно скопившуюся слюну, и, к его стыду, именно этот момент выбрал его желудок, чтобы громко заурчать. 

Уэйд расхохотался, закончив представление, и, снова усевшись на задницу, схватился за живот, махая на Питера, словно говоря, чтобы тот перестал быть таким уморительным. 

― Ох, чувак… Это было идеально… Чёрт, да, Жёлтый… Господи. 

Питер вздохнул, усердно сдерживая улыбку и потянувшись за валяющейся неподалёку перчаткой. Поднявшись на ноги, он надел её и отряхнулся, поёжившись, когда руки коснулись мокрых мест на костюме. Что ж, это будет отчистить легче, чем кровь, конечно… 

― Это не из-за тебя, ― запротестовал Питер, скрестив руки на груди и глядя сверху на Уэйда, который _всё ещё_ смеялся. ― Я на обед всего лишь банан съел. 

Дэдпул резко затих и вскочил на ноги, почти напугав этим Питера. 

― Господи, Малыш-паучиш, надо срочно всунуть в тебя еду! Паучкам нужно есть! Они разве не едят типа в три раза больше веса собственного тела или типа того? 

― Последний раз говорю, Уэйд: я не _ем_, как пауки. Господи, ― Питер закатил глаза, пока Уэйд потянулся к ремню и застегнул его. И перчатку он тоже надел. ― А даже если бы и ел, то твой аргумент всё равно не подходит. Пауки могут не питаться месяцами. 

Уэйд одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. 

― Ты такой умный, Паучок. ― Дэдпул направился к оружию, принявшись размещать его на положенных местах ― быстро и эффективно. ― Но всё же тебя нужно накормить. Негоже, чтоб топливо в баке было на дне, даже если ты «Феррари». Бля, _особенно_ ― если ты «Феррари». 

Питер вновь закатил глаза от такой глупой аналогии, но, если честно, идея поесть была сейчас как нельзя кстати… Нет. Он помотал головой. 

― Надо патрулировать, ― напомнил он Уэйду. 

Дэдпул повернулся к нему, убирая катаны в ножны. 

― Тебе нужно _поесть_, ― настойчиво сказал он. Это прозвучало словно приказ, жёсткий и непреклонный, а Питер просто растаял от этого, дыхание перехватило. Он не мог _спорить_ в подобной ситуации, так ведь? Уэйд смягчился, подходя ближе и положив руки на плечи Питера. ― Скажу тебе вот что. Можем искать преступников по пути в мексиканский ресторанчик, и пока будем есть на его крыше, и потом тоже, на обратном пути, когда наполним этот маленький паучий животик, о’кей? 

Паркер слегка улыбнулся. 

― Значит, мексиканская кухня, да? 

― Всегда, Малыш-паучиш, ― усмехнулся Уэйд. 

Ни по дороге в ресторан, ни во время их позднего ужина им не попалось ни одного преступника. Питер напряжённо вслушивался всю дорогу, пытаясь различить звуки насилия и борьбы, но ничего не слышал. И даже если он немного отвлёкся, пока они ели тако с чимичангами, а Уэйд развлекал его безумными историями и возмущёнными разглагольствованиями, и он просто наслаждался этим слишком много, что ж… Это было только сегодня. Один выходной ещё никому никогда не вредил, не так ли? 

Покинул он Уэйда, оставив на прощание долгий поцелуй, который случился бы, даже если б тот _не_ пел «kiss me hard before you go»¹. Питера удивляло, как сильно тянуло и сжимало грудь, когда он улетал прочь от красно-чёрной фигуры, стоявшей на крыше мексиканского ресторана. Он убедился, что тётя Мэй добралась до дома в целости и сохранности, проскользнул в спальню, успев проверить квартиру на предмет затаившихся врагов, и снять костюм, чтобы сразу забраться в кровать и притвориться спящим до того, как она придёт его проверить. Он написал Дэдпулу, что добрался благополучно, и улыбнулся, когда тот ответил тринадцатью сердечками, одним тигром и парой ножниц. 

Когда Питер заснул, сны были наполнены Уэйдом.

***

На следующее утро Питер проснулся довольно рано. Он нервничал перед предстоящей встречей с Гарри, живот начало крутить за пятнадцать минут до того, как сработал будильник. Слишком перевозбуждённый, чтобы снова уснуть, он поднялся с кровати и пошёл в душ, пытаясь не думать о том, что собирался сделать. 

Он не хотел причинять Гарри боль. Правда не хотел. И пусть ему в последнее время не хватало времени на друга из-за Человека-паука, стажировки и _Уэйда_ (в основном Уэйда), Гарри всё же не был ему безразличен. Они были лучшими друзьями вот уже практически год, и пусть это не казалось таким уж долгим сроком, для Питера это значило многое. Гарри много для него значил. Они почти мгновенно сблизились, между ними возникло какое-то притяжение, которое не имело никакого смысла, но прекрасно работало, и последнее, чего хотелось бы Питеру ― это потерять их отношения. Паркеру всегда казалось, будто Гарри подарил ему эту дружбу со старшеклассником, которая была более ценной и невероятно прекрасной, даже лучшей, чем ноутбук, который тот преподнёс ему на день рождения. Их отношения всегда были неравными, потому что Осборн мог дать Питеру гораздо больше, чем Питер надеялся когда-либо предложить взамен. И _вот как_ он собирался отплатить Гарри за всё, что тот для него сделал ― порвав с ним. 

Стоило называть вещи своими именами, пусть они и не встречались с самого начала. Питер знал, чего хотел Гарри, и то, что он не мог дать другу те отношения, которых тот так желал, понемногу убивало. Если б он никогда не встретил Уэйда, тогда как знать… но он встретил его. И больше так продолжаться не могло. 

Поэтому Питер пришёл в закусочную отца ЭмДжей за десять минут до назначенного времени. Он нервно вертел меню в руках и пытался не думать обо всех возможных реакциях Гарри. Питер не знал, какой исход был бы хуже: если б другу стало больно, он разозлился и вовсе отказался бы от их дружбы, или если бы он остался добрым, понимающим и продолжил быть с Питером таким же великодушным, как и всегда. Он не знал, как смог бы жить с чувством вины после этого, но второй вариант, по крайней мере, оставлял между ними какие-то отношения, верно? 

Паркер точно знал, что ЭмДжей не заглянет с утра сюда и не прервёт их разговор, ведь она была той ещё совой, поэтому не просыпалась раньше самого последнего будильника, после которого только и оставалось, что встать и отправиться в школу. Так что разговор у них будет приватный, хорошо это или плохо. 

Минуты тикали, пока на часах не пробило семь утра, и Питер перевёл взгляд на дверь, настороженно выжидая. Однако Гарри не пришёл. К двум минутам восьмого Паркер уже занервничал. Осборн практически _никогда_ не опаздывал (не считая уроков, потому что не был поклонником школы). Он что, намеренно избегал Питера? Он проверил, не пришло ли сообщения, но в телефоне ничего не было. Питер уже собрался было позвонить другу и спросить, где его носит, когда через шесть минут Гарри наконец-то вошёл в кафе. 

Он быстро пересёк ресторан, подошёл к столику и сел напротив Питера, пряча глаза за очками и лицо под бейсболкой. Гарри никогда не носил бейсболки. Он что, от кого-то прятался? Питер осторожно выглянул в окно закусочной, высматривая какие-либо признаки слежки за Осборном. 

― Ты опоздал, ― прокомментировал он более резко, чем хотел. Вздохнув, Питер постарался смягчить тон: ― Всё хорошо? 

Гарри схватил меню, низко опустив голову и пристально вглядываясь в него, хоть и заказывал всегда одно и то же. 

― Да, да, в порядке. Прости. Мой постоянный водитель заболел сегодня, а другой не знал, как доехать. Просто жесть какая-то. 

― О, ― Питер слабо кивнул. ― Так сильно заболел? 

― А? ― Гарри стрельнул в него глазами и почти сразу снова уставился в меню. 

Питер нахмурился. 

― Твой водитель. Сильно заболел или просто простудился? 

― Без понятия, ― безразлично дёрнул плечом Гарри. 

Питер уставился на друга, сбитый с толку его поведением. Тот обычно не был столь… грубым. Обычное изящество и непринуждённая грация, присущие Осборну, этим утром куда-то испарились: он сидел, сгорбившись над меню, практически не глядя на Питера. 

― Почему ты сам не сел за руль? ― спросил он с внезапно накатившим подозрением. 

Гарри поёрзал, явно испытывая дискомфорт. 

― Моя машина, она, эм… в мастерской. Издавала странные звуки вчера при езде. 

― У тебя три машины, Гарри. Почему не взял другую?

Гарри раздражённо застонал и почти швырнул меню. 

― Не знаю я! Просто не взял. Боже. Прости, что опоздал, блять. 

Питер неверяще уставился на него, распахнув глаза, боль и удивление отразились на лице. 

― Что… 

Его прервали прежде, чем он успел закончить: постоянная утренняя официантка подошла поприветствовать их и принять заказ. Она часто улыбалась Гарри, как и всегда, но он её совершенно игнорировал ― даже не смотрел в её сторону, когда пробубнил заказ. 

Когда она наконец отошла, Питер склонился над столом, пытаясь понять, почему друг ведёт себя так странно. 

― А что скажешь по поводу бейсболки и очков, Гарри? ― спросил он, полагая, что это как-то связано с его раздражённым и дёрганым поведением. 

Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана и уставился в стол. 

― Ничего. Я просто… захотел их надеть. ― Это было слабое оправдание. Похоже, он даже сам в это не верил. 

― На улице даже солнце не светит. Сними их, ― приказал Питер. Гарри молча покачал головой, и внутри Паркера появилось странное ощущение, будто что-то засосало под ложечкой: что, чёрт возьми, тот пытался скрыть? ― Гарри… ― сказал он предупреждающе. Питер не собирался спускать всё на тормозах. 

Тяжело вздохнув и поколебавшись, тот снял кепку, положив на стол. Питер внимательно уставился на его лицо, наблюдая, как друг медленно стянул очки, не отрывая взгляда от стола. 

Питер задохнулся и распахнул глаза, оглядывая то, что предстало взору. Левый глаз Гарри частично заплыл, кожа вокруг была чёрно-синей; синяк сползал на скулу. Присмотревшись внимательнее, Питер заметил ушиб на губе друга ― она явно была рассечена и едва затянулась. 

― О господи, Гарри! ― Он вскочил с места и быстро сел рядом с Осборном, поворачивая его за подбородок к себе, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. ― Какого хера случилось? ― Его избили ― это ясно. И самое херовое, что довольно сильно, если судить по цвету синяка. 

Гарри что-то пробурчал и вырвался из хватки Питера. 

― Ничего, я… я, эм… на меня напали. Прошлой ночью. 

Питер сглотнул, вина и ужас омыли его изнутри, борясь за господство. Вчера он должен был патрулировать. Он должен был это _предотвратить_. А вместо этого он страдал хуйнёй со своим возможно-парнем и отлично проводил время, не обращая внимания на людей, которые мучились, пока он уклонялся от обязанностей Человека-паука. 

― Где? ― спросил он сдавленным голосом. ― Что ты делал в том месте, где тебя могли ограбить? 

Гарри беспокойно вцепился в край рубашки. 

― Просто, эм… я вышел на улицу… я должен был… забрать… еду. Я поехал за едой, припарковался… не в привычном месте, и пришлось идти пешком. ― Питер в замешательстве нахмурился, глядя на несчастное изуродованное лицо Гарри, отмечая встревоженное выражение и рассеянный взгляд. Он прислушался, расслышав, как колотится сердце друга: тот был… напуган. Почему он боялся, признаваясь Питеру, что на него напали? Зачем он вообще пытался это скрыть? 

― Гарри, ― прошептал Питер, протянув руку и взяв его ладонь. ― Скажи мне, что случилось на самом деле? Прошу. 

Осборн с трудом сглотнул, Паркер ощутил, как подрагивает его рука. Его охватил страх, когда он увидел, как нервничает обычно непоколебимый друг. 

― Это… меня просто ограбили, ― беспомощно повторил он. 

Питер поднёс руку Гарри к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. 

― Обычно ты врёшь лучше, Гар, ― тихо сказал он. ― Сейчас ты явно не справляешься. 

Осборн издал слабый смешок и, казалось, немного расслабился, откинувшись на спинку дивана и прижимаясь плечом к плечу Питера. 

― Это… не так уж важно, понимаешь? Не хочу, чтобы ты психовал. 

Питер нахмурился, но кивнул. 

― Не буду. 

Гарри судорожно вздохнул. 

― В последнее время я мало виделся с отцом, а вчера ночью… Он забежал домой всего на минуту ― принять душ и собрать вещи или типа того. Он в последнее время спал в офисе. Или работал, потому что не думаю, что он вообще много спал в последнее время. В любом случае я… решил высказать ему по этому поводу. Сказал, что он должен сходить к доктору, потому что ведёт себя на самом деле _очень_… Ну… А он, эм… 

Питер распахнул рот, ужас обуял его. 

― Твой _отец_ это сделал? ― спросил он недоверчиво, гнев поднял свою уродливую голову внутри. 

Гарри слегка вздрогнул. 

― Говори тише. Он… он болен. Он в последнее время сам не свой. Не думаю, что он намеревался… 

― Нет, ― Питер затряс головой. ― Не смей придумывать ему оправдания. Боже, не могу поверить… ― Это было просто ужасно. Как Норман мог поступить так с сыном? Он, конечно, всегда был холодным, и отстранённым, и, честно говоря, немного жутким, но чтобы склонным к насилию? Питер никогда не ощущал никаких предупреждающих сигналов в его сторону. И насколько он понимал, это был первый случай. ― Гарри, мне очень жаль. ― Он притянул друга в объятья, крепко прижимая к себе за плечи. Осборн тяжело выдохнул и зарылся лицом в волосы Питера, обнимая в ответ. 

― Да ничего, всё нормально, ― пробормотал он, тёплое дыхание коснулось головы Паркера. ― Я в порядке. Ничего страшного не произошло. 

Паркер почувствовал, как перехватило горло, слёзы навернулись на глаза, хоть он и попытался их сморгнуть. Каким-то образом всё закончилось тем, что это _Гарри_ успокаивал _его_. Он был таким хорошим… был таким… был просто Гарри. И он страдал. И сердце Питера разбилось бы к ебеням, если б он причинил другу ещё больше мучений. Он просто не мог этого сделать. Не сегодня. Просто… не сегодня. 

Наконец он отстранился, шмыгнув носом, быстро вытирая глаза, надеясь, что слёзы не слишком заметны. 

― Ты хочешь пожить у меня? Уверен, тётя Мэй не будет против. Она тебя любит. 

Он даже не подумал, какие проблемы принесёт его деятельности в качестве Человека-паука такое сожительство. Он просто хотел, чтобы с Гарри всё было в порядке. Хотел спасти его от ёбаной ситуации, в которую тот попал. 

Гарри благодушно улыбнулся, глаза наполнились тёплым свечением, когда он потянулся, чтобы взъерошить волосы Питера. 

― Это очень мило, Питти, но всё в порядке. Ничего такого правда не произошло. Да и к тому же ты ведь знаешь, что моя квартира огромная, так что проблем его избегать не будет… до тех пор, пока он не станет более… собой. ― Питер нахмурился, открыл уже было рот, чтобы возразить, настоять, _что-нибудь_, но Гарри прервал его. ― Правда. Я в порядке. Честно. 

Паркер вздохнул, опуская голову на плечо Гарри. 

― Ну ладно… ― неохотно согласился он. ― Но если такое повторится, клянусь, я тебя похищу и запру в своём шкафу. 

Он почувствовал, как Гарри улыбается ему в волосы. 

― Думаю, я смогу с этим жить, ― пробормотал он, обнимая Паркера за плечи. Он не отпускал, пока официантка не принесла еду. ― Знаешь, ― заговорил он минуту спустя, набив рот французским тостом. ― Если хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя лучше, хочешь залечить мои раны поцелуями и всё такое, то, может, придёшь в гости вечером? 

Питер нахмурился, не спеша откусывая и жуя тост и на ходу придумывая отмазку. Гарри воспользовался его молчанием: 

― Знаю, что ты занят. Но я по тебе скучаю. И было бы неплохо, знаешь, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом… только сегодня. ― Его такая хрупкая ранимость, которую он показывал крайне редко и только Питеру, казалось, сочилась сквозь трещины в словах. 

Питер посмотрел на Гарри ― сердце сжалось. Если это заставит его чувствовать себя лучше, тогда он просто не мог отказать, правда ведь? И может быть, так было бы даже лучше. Типа… последняя ночь вместе. Что-то вроде прощания, на случай если Гарри не захочет дружить дальше, после того как Паркер покончит с тем, что между ними происходит. Мысль заставила горло снова сжаться. Да, последняя ночь вместе ― звучит неплохо. Для Гарри. 

― Хорошо, ― ответил он и легко улыбнулся. 

Белозубая улыбка Осборна практически ослепила Питера ― она явно отдавала облегчением. 

― Круто. Можем заказать что захотим и посмотреть фильм! О, и конечно сделать домашку. Она важна. 

Питер не удержался и рассмеялся. 

― Да. Конечно важна.

Он так и не сказал Гарри о том, что хотел обсудить этим утром, а Гарри и не спрашивал. 

Завтра, сказал себе Питер. Завтра он всё скажет.

***

На первом уроке он написал Дэдпулу сообщение, что кое-что случилось и им придётся сегодня встретиться позже обычного. Они договорились примерно на полночь. Потом он написал тёте Мэй о своих планах и уточнил, что она работает сегодня в ночную смену, сделав пометку в телефоне ― встретить её в шесть утра. Не похоже, что ему предстояло сегодня много спать, но это ничего. Когда вообще сон был для него в приоритете? Паукам не нужен сон, так ведь? Так. 

За обедом ЭмДжей была в шоке от лица Гарри, а тот врал так умело, что Питер не мог не удивиться. Осборн был так убедителен в истории о двух парнях, попытавшихся вчера угнать его машину с парковки больницы Милосердия, куда его отправили по заданию Оскорп. Он в таких деталях описывал, как подошёл, когда они пытались взломать замок, и один из них ударил Гарри, да так, что тот упал. А потом они убежали, потому что были пьяны и напуганы произошедшим и, возможно, даже не были настоящими преступниками. Мэри Джейн донельзя возмутилась этим. Питер же был просто ошеломлён, невольно задаваясь вопросом, как Гарри смог всё это выдумать и смириться с произошедшим так быстро, когда только утром был просто… сломлен. Или он просто Питеру не мог соврать? Или не хотел? Или ему рассказали бы ту же самую историю, будь у Гарри время продумать её до их встречи? 

Все эти вопросы оставили в животе тревожное чувство, но к моменту окончания занятий он попытался забыть обо всём. Гарри, кажется, пришёл в норму окончательно, когда они ехали в машине к нему домой: слушал музыку, болтал про какую-то офисную драму, разворачивающуюся в Оскорп, и рассуждал, куда лучше поступить ― в Колумбийский или Гарвард. Его готовы были принять в обоих университетах (по общему мнению, только из-за его фамилии и положения отца, потому что высокими оценками в школе он похвастаться не мог), и теперь ему предстояло сделать выбор до следующей недели. Он больше склонялся к Колумбийскому, чтобы остаться в городе. Питер на всё это лишь кивал, но мнение не выражал ни в чью пользу; всё, что он сказал по теме ― что образование оба университета давали отменное. 

Пару недель назад он отдал бы всё, чтобы лучший друг остался в Нью-Йорке ещё на четыре года. А теперь, особенно если брать во внимание, что творилось с его отцом, Питер был уверен, что отъезд Гарри был лучшим решением. Ему надо взять паузу и отдохнуть от Оскорп и постоянного натаскивания на будущего главу компании, а также от отца. Но в то же время Питер не мог избавиться от навязчивой мысли, что подсознательно хочет отъезда друга, только чтобы отдалиться от него, чтобы спокойно строить личную жизнь без лишних проблем. Это было очень эгоистично и неправильно, если таковыми были его истинные мотивы. И Питер изо всех сил пытался не чувствовать вину. Он ведь не подталкивал Гарри к принятию решения ― тот должен был сделать это сам. 

Осборн настоял, чтобы они сделали домашку сразу, как приедут в пентхаус, чтобы освободить вечер для просмотра телевизора. Питер с радостью согласился, пусть у него назавтра было не так уж и много заданий. Всегда было приятно сделать всё наперёд и ослабить плотное давление его бешеного ежедневного расписания хотя бы на пару дней. Поэтому они разместились на одном из великолепных богато обитых кожаных диванов Осборна, и Питер принялся корпеть над заданием к лабораторной по химии, в то время как Гарри занялся написанием сочинения по английскому (которое он должен был сдать ещё вчера, но Осборну всегда удавалось получать послабления в сроках от учителей). Паркер ощущал некоторую ностальгию, потому что это был последний день, когда они так свободно взаимодействовали; он даже предложил другу помощь в вычитке сочинения и позволил обнять себя за плечи. 

Было уютно. Только они вдвоём, пока ещё друзья, проводят время вместе, как и раньше, и всё это заставляло сердце Питера болеть. Но он всё же улыбался и пытался наслаждаться мгновениями вдвоём. На ужин они заказали пиццу, потому что какими бы они были подростками, выбери что-то другое для перекуса во время пижамной вечеринки? Они конечно же объелись и теперь спорили, направляясь на кухню, что лучше посмотреть: «Бегущий по лезвию» или пересмотреть «Мальчишник 2: из Вегаса в Бангкок». 

Гарри опустил обе их тарелки в раковину, пока Питер рассуждал, прислонившись к стойке, о социально-политических последствиях первого проката «Бегущего по лезвию» в 1982 году, как вдруг на кухню вошёл Норман. 

Он остановился у холодильника, засунул что-то в карман и вдруг заметил замерших парней. Питер сразу же встал между Гарри и его отцом, руки инстинктивно сжались в кулаки при виде человека, покалечившего его друга. Норман уставился на него, Паркер на какой-то момент встретился с его бледным холодным взором, предупреждающие мурашки страха прошлись вдоль позвоночника. Он тяжело сглотнул, осторожно кладя пальцы на кнопки паутиномётов, спрятанных под рукавами ветровки, сердце забилось с невероятной скоростью, тело звенело, предупреждая об опасности. 

Раньше он такого по отношению к Норману Осборну не испытывал ― не важно, насколько тот казался жутким и холодным. Питер всматривался в его лицо, подмечая, что и оно изменилось. Дело было не только в его пугающем взгляде, который теперь сверкал маниакальным острым блеском, которого никогда у Осборна-старшего не наблюдалось. Лицо его выглядело измождённым, щёки впали, будто он значительно потерял в весе, он был небрит, что ну уж совсем несвойственно бизнесмену-миллиардеру. Он всё ещё был высок и статен, одет в дорогой костюм, отглаженный до совершенства, но в линиях тела угадывалось напряжение, которое сигнализировало о том, что что-то не так. Из него сочилась какая-то опасность. Он был сам не свой. Весь его вид говорил Питеру лучше всяких слов о правоте Гарри по поводу того, что отец болен. 

Гарри прошёл вперёд, встав перед Питером, разорвав этот напряжённый зрительный контакт между ними. Он сунул руки в карманы, излучая спокойствие, в которое Питер не мог поверить, учитывая обстоятельства. 

― Привет, пап. Не думал, что ты будешь дома. 

Норман, казалось, с трудом отвёл глаза от Питера, чтобы взглянуть на сына, на лице которого всё ещё были видны следы ужасного отцовского обращения: чёрные и синие на контрасте с бледностью кожи. 

Осборн-старший что-то неопределённо промычал и отвернулся к холодильнику, открывая его и доставая оттуда нечто похожее на самодельный протеиновый коктейль в прозрачной пластиковой бутылке. В его движениях была какая-то плавность, которая… тревожила. На кухне воцарилась тишина, раздался щелчок открываемой крышки, и он сделал глоток, снова взглянув на Питера, вновь вызывая неприятное покалывание на затылке. 

Гарри откашлялся. 

― Я пригласил Питера переночевать у нас. Ты же не против? 

Норман всё ещё не отводил взора от лица Паркера, губы медленно растянулись в леденящей улыбке, неприятно приподнявшей уголки губ. 

― О, да. Я совершенно не против. Тебе всегда здесь рады, Питер Паркер, ― он издал низкий короткий смешок, отвернулся и пошёл прочь, посмеиваясь. Чем дальше он уходил, тем больше его смех напоминал маниакальный, неконтролируемый хохот, который заставил каждый волосок на теле Питера встать дыбом. 

Он с трудом сглотнул, когда этот ужасный звук затих в отдалении. 

― Бог ты мой, ― повернулся Питер к другу. ― И давно он в таком состоянии? 

Гарри пожал плечами, избегая встречаться с Паркером взглядом, подобрал полотенце и начал вытирать несуществующие крошки со стола. 

― Не знаю даже. Последнюю пару недель всё стало хуже. 

Питер нахмурился, ощутив себя донельзя виноватым за то, что не приходил к Гарри в гости раньше. Если б он увидел, каким стал Норман, заметил тревожные звоночки, возможно, смог бы что-то предпринять. Может быть, даже уберёг бы Гарри от случившегося. 

― Мне так жаль. ― Он подошёл к другу, обнимая его за талию и крепко прижимая к себе. Гарри ответил на объятия с тихим вздохом, и Питер ощутил, как напряжение покидает его тело. 

― Да всё нормально. 

Но нормально не было. 

― Ты не знаешь, что могло подобное спровоцировать? ― осторожно спросил Питер, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Осборна. 

Он ощутил, как Гарри пожал плечами. 

― Наверное, стресс, переутомление… ― Но тон у него был не слишком уверенный. Затем он вновь вздохнул. ― Есть кое-что… Кое-какие разработки в Оскорп. Они не… они вызвали у него слишком пристальный интерес, но они вроде как… довольно неоднозначные. 

Питер немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. 

― Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Гарри виновато покачал головой. 

― Не могу рассказать тебе подробности. Из-за юридических нюансов. Особенно потому, что ты работаешь в компании, но… они просто… ― Паркер ясно видел, что Гарри по этому поводу расстроен, пусть и пытался говорить спокойно. Между его бровями залегла маленькая складка, которая появлялась, когда его что-то беспокоило. ― Отец очень настаивает на том, чтобы проводить как можно больше исследований в этом направлении. Он будто вложил в эти исследования крупную сумму. Гораздо больше, чем всегда, и дело тут в том, что его интерес как будто распространяется дальше обычного… бизнес-интереса. Будто для него это нечто большее… 

Питер нахмурился, но воздержался от комментариев, просто кивнув. Он не хотел давить на Гарри и заставлять его раскрывать больше, чем позволено. Всё это звучало слишком подозрительно, и Питер мог с уверенностью сказать, что друг сильно беспокоился по этому поводу и считал, что отец поступает неправильно. Питеру самому придётся с этим разобраться. 

Гарри замолчал, невидяще уставившись в одну точку и сжав губы, поэтому Паркер чуть крепче сжал его в объятьях, а потом разорвал их, немного отходя и взяв его за руку. 

― Пойдём посмотрим кино? ― сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой, бесстыдно пытаясь отвлечь друга от забот. 

Гарри не возражал. Он кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. 

― Да. Если хочешь, то посмотрим твоего «Бегущего по лезвию». 

Паркер широко улыбнулся, как всегда польщённый великодушием Гарри. 

― Не-а. Давай «Мальчишник». Было бы неплохо немного посмеяться. 

Гарри согласился, и они устроились в комнате-кинотеатре с попкорном, содовой и другими закусками. К концу фильма они уже в обнимку устроились в одном конце дивана: Гарри спиной к подлокотнику, Питер между его ног, прижавшись к груди друга, в его объятьях. Паркер знал, что не стоило поощрять подобное поведение, но поймал себя на том, что цепляется за каждый момент их близости, зная, что всё это скоро закончится. 

Оба устали, и было уже почти двенадцать ночи, поэтому они сошлись на том, что пора отправляться спать. В коридоре Гарри взял Питера за руку, не дав ему направиться в сторону гостевых. Паркер вопросительно посмотрел в ответ. 

Когда их взгляды встретились, глаза Гарри светились от столь редко проявляющейся ранимости, обычная непроницаемая маска была отброшена, все его чувства отражались на лице. 

― Ты мог бы… ― начал он мягко. Сердце Питера набухло и заколотилось в груди. ― Мог бы лечь сегодня со мной? 

Паркер замер, глядя в полные надежды, нервозности и желания голубые глаза. Он знал, что должен отказать. Однако если всё останется в рамках приличия, если они просто будут рядом эту одну, последнюю ночь… Он просто не мог сказать «нет». Он не мог отобрать это у Гарри. 

― Хорошо, ― прошептал Питер. 

Губы Гарри медленно растянулись в мягкой улыбке, полной… _чего-то_, что заставило Питера задержать дыхание. 

― Хорошо, ― повторил он эхом. Сжав руку Питера крепче, он повёл его в свою комнату. Она была больше, чем гостевая, но и более захламлённая. Явно обжитая: книги, диски, несколько постеров на стенах. Стол был завален тетрадями, бумагами, рисунками ЭмДжей. Над столом висела фотография в рамке, которую прошлым летом сделал Питер и подарил Гарри, потому что тот сказал, что она ему понравилась. Ковёр под ногами был мягким, а стены ― голубыми, прекрасно сочетаясь с серым покрывалом на огромной кровати, рядом с которой валялись комиксы, подаренными Питером на день рождения несколько месяцев назад. 

Гарри был не особенно разговорчив: дал Питеру пижамные штаны, предложил по очереди подготовиться ко сну в его персональной ванной (которая была огромной, а душ ― просто нереальным. Питер втайне надеялся, что у него будет время с утра опробовать все его массажные функции). Паркер нервно сидел на краю кровати, пока Гарри умывался; отчаянно кусал губы и гадал, на какой стороне кровати предпочитает спать друг. Сняв очки, он положил их на прикроватную тумбу, слегка озадаченный тем, как по-домашнему они выглядели рядом со стаканом воды и дорогим будильником Гарри. 

Неловкость немного улеглась, когда Осборн вернулся в комнату. Он выключил свет и откинул одеяло, скользнув в кровать рядом с Питером; похлопал по подушке, призывая Паркера тоже лечь. Так он и сделал, тихо вздохнув, когда почувствовал, какими мягкими были простыни и удобен матрас. Гарри придвинулся ближе, а потом, немного поколебавшись, обнял Питера, прижимая к груди. 

Паркер слегка поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, положив голову на подушку и расслабляясь от тепла тела Гарри и мягкого, щекочущего ощущения его дыхания у себя на затылке. 

Это нормально, так ведь? 

Ощущалось точно так. Даже приятно, когда тебя обнимали чужие руки. Гарри был не таким горячим, как Уэйд, и его гораздо более худые руки не приносили чувства безопасности и защищённости, но всё равно было приятно. От него слабо пахло дорогим одеколоном, и зубной пастой, и просто Гарри ― и всё было нормально. 

― Спокойной ночи, ― пробормотал Гарри ― слово коснулось кожи Питера, будто поцелуй. 

― Спокойной, Гарри, ― выдохнул Питер в ответ. Он ощутил, как налились тяжестью веки, но не мог позволить себе уснуть. Пусть и чувствовал себя намного уютнее, чем ожидал. 

Питер расслабился и прислушался к дыханию Гарри, дожидаясь, когда оно замедлится и он начнёт засыпать. Через минуту или около того он ощутил, как глубоко вздохнул Гарри. 

― Питер? ― неуверенно, осторожно позвал он. 

― Да? 

Повисла тишина, а потом: 

― Спасибо, что остался со мной. ― Питер тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, как сжалось горло. 

― Не за что, ― выдохнул он. 

Прошло ещё несколько минут, но Питер не слышал никаких изменений в дыхании Гарри. На самом деле, прислушавшись, он уловил, как сердце друга заколотилось в груди быстрее. Он услышал, как тот сглотнул.

― Питер? ― теперь он едва шептал. 

― Да? ― прошептал он в ответ. 

― Я люблю тебя. 

Питер сглотнул, во рту вдруг стало сухо. Он подумал, что руки, возможно, дрожали, когда он развернулся к Гарри. В темноте он с трудом мог разглядеть его лицо, но видел мягкое свечение глаз. 

― Я тоже тебя люблю, Гар, ― выдохнул Питер, горло задрало от внезапной ярости, которая совершенно застала его врасплох. 

Гарри мягко, казалось, облегчённо выдохнул, склоняясь к Питеру и вжимаясь лбом в его. Паркер позволил, но когда глаза начало печь от непролитых слёз и рыдания подкатили к горлу, отвернулся и снова устроился в объятьях Гарри, прижимаясь к нему спиной. Осборн просто прижал его крепче. После этого он не проронил ни слова, но Питер чувствовал, как расслабилось его тело, сердцебиение замедлилось и дыхание наконец выровнялось. 

Как только Гарри погрузился в сон, а дыхание его стало тяжёлым и медленным, Питер сморгнул горячие солёные слезы, которые пролились на щёки. 

Подождав ещё несколько минут, прежде чем осторожно высвободиться из объятий Гарри, внимательно прислушиваясь, чтобы его не разбудить, Питер выскользнул из кровати. Подняв с пола рюкзак и сунув очки в карман, он прошёл через комнату, как только мог быстро и тихо, и, убедившись, что свет из коридора не коснётся кровати, выскользнул наружу. Он прошёл через пентхаус в кухню, где был уверен, что Гарри его не услышит, и только тогда позволил тихому, прерывистому всхлипу вырваться из горла. 

Питер склонился над гранитной столешницей, прижав кулаки к глазам, делая глубокие судорожные вдохи. Несколько прерывистых рыданий и всхлипов вырвалось из груди. Он не знал почему. Он просто ощущал, будто глубокое, всепоглощающее чувство потери, возникшее из ниоткуда, нахлынуло на него и омыло с головой, как только он понял, что на самом деле чувствовал к нему Гарри. 

Потому что такого он никогда не ощутит сам. И никогда не сможет ответить теми же чувствами Гарри. 

Минуту спустя он взял себя в руки, перестав плакать и игнорируя сжимающийся горящий узел в животе. Прямо сейчас он не мог в этом разбираться. Да и никогда не смог бы, потому что это ему не принадлежало и оставить это себе он не имел права. К тому же он уже опаздывал. 

Питер отправился в ванную в ближайшей гостевой комнате, ополоснул лицо холодной водой, потом порылся на кухне в поисках бумаги и ручки, чтобы оставить Гарри записку на случай, если тот проснётся до возвращения Питера. Он просто написал, что не мог заснуть и решил отправиться на прогулку. Потом Питер пошёл к лифтам, спустился, пытаясь прогнать туман, наполнивший разум, и сосредоточиться на том, что делал сейчас. 

Он собирался направиться к Уэйду. Он выбрал Уэйда. Ему нужен был Уэйд. 

Пройдя от дома Гарри пару кварталов, он нашёл пустой переулок и переоделся в костюм Человека-паука за мусорным контейнером. 

Была уже почти половина первого, когда Питер приземлился на крышу, и вид Уэйда, ходившего туда-сюда в своём костюме Дэдпула и бормочущего под нос, наполнил грудь Питера таким облегчением, что у него даже колени подкосились. Он не колеблясь бросился к Уэйду, не волнуясь, что может испугать его, и практически прилип к нему, обнимая такое большое и горячее тело руками и ногами, прижимаясь изо всех сил. 

Уэйд удивлённо фыркнул, но тут же обнял Питера в ответ, практически не пошатнувшись. 

― Эй, Малыш-паучиш. Ты в порядке? 

― Соскучился, ― искренне пробормотал Питер ему в плечо, глубоко вдыхая и чувствуя, как напряжение покидает тело. 

Уэйд потёр его спину медленными круговыми движениями, успокаивая ещё больше. 

― Плохой день? ― сочувственно спросил он. 

Питер кивнул ему в плечо. 

― Это как-то связано с тем, что произошло сегодня? ― осторожно спросил Уэйд, будто опасался переступить границы дозволенного, и Питер лишь сжал его крепче. Он хотел рассказать Уэйду обо всём. 

― Да, ― выдохнул он. ― Моего друга… побили. 

Уэйд просто прижал его ближе, обнимая с такой силой, что Питер почувствовал себя навсегда в безопасности. 

― И как он, нормально? 

Питер кивнул, переполненный благодарностью и изумлением и настолько, блять, влюблённый в Уэйда за то, что тот сейчас спросил. Не что произошло или почему Питер не остался с ним. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы друг Человека-паука был в порядке. 

― Спасибо, Уэйд. ― прошептал Питер. 

― За что, Малыш-паучиш? ― Уэйд, казалось, удивился. 

Питер слегка отстранился, отпуская ногами талию Уэйда, и скользнул ниже, пока не почувствовал пальцами крышу. Он поднял голову, заглядывая в глазные патчи маски Дэдпула. 

― Спасибо, что беспокоишься обо мне. И так много времени проводишь со мной. Надеюсь… Надеюсь, я не отнимаю слишком много времени у тебя… ― Не то чтобы он предпочёл, чтобы Дэдпул проводил время, убивая людей за вознаграждение. Но и обузой стать тоже не хотел. 

Уэйд решительно покачал головой, сжимая талию Питера и притянув его ещё ближе. 

― Нет, нет, нет, Паучок. Совершенно точно нет. Мне нравится о тебе заботиться. Бля, да я… ― Уэйд прервался, на мгновение отвернувшись и зашипев себе под нос. ― Нет, Белый. Заткни свой ёбаный рот. Всё так и есть. ― Вернув взгляд на Питера, он тихо вздохнул. ― Я всегда буду беспокоиться о твоей прекрасной попке, Малыш-паучиш. 

Питер не удержался и расплылся в улыбке, что-то светлое и радостное развернулось в его груди. Он потянулся к маске Уэйда, ничего не желая сильнее в этот момент, чем поцеловать его, но какой-то слабый звук, раздавшийся вдалеке, заставил его замереть. 

Он склонил голову набок, вслушиваясь. Что-то привлекло его внимание. Что-то было не так. Если бы он просто… Ах, вот оно! Питер напрягся, кровь застыла в жилах, когда какая-то первобытная часть его естества узнала звук, прежде чем он осознал, что это. 

― Что не так? ― с беспокойством спросил Уэйд, наблюдательный, как и всегда. 

Питер сглотнул, пытаясь побороть дрожь, грозящую сотрясти всё тело. 

― Я не… ― И вот опять. И с накатившим приступом паники Питер вдруг осознал, что это было. ― Он вернулся, ― выдохнул Человек-паук, колеблясь лишь мгновение, прежде чем оторваться от Дэдпула и направиться к краю крыши, готовый преследовать источник этого леденящего душу механического смеха. 

― Погоди! ― Уэйд схватил его за запястье, остановив, прежде чем Питер успел спрыгнуть и понестись на паутине к опасности. ― Ты не пойдёшь один. ― Его тон был угрожающим, требовательным, не позволяющим спорить. ― Я не позволю. 

Питер колебался: какая-то эгоистичная его часть хотела оставить Уэйда позади, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не пострадает. Но рациональная его часть понимала, что это будет глупым решением. Уэйд ведь не может умереть. А Человек-паук не был самоотверженным идиотом, который пошёл бы на верную смерть только потому, что отказался привлечь к делу кого-то ещё. Что ж… может, он и отказывался раньше, но это ведь Уэйд. И сейчас было не время его отстранять. Да и Питер не сомневался, что Дэдпул мог его вырубить, только чтобы не пустить одного и не позволить подвергать себя зря опасности. 

― Ладно, ― быстро решил Питер, обнимая Уэйда за талию. ― Держись. ― Он подвёл их к краю и выстрелил паутиной, сердце колотилось. Было трудно парить, держа человека, который был на шесть дюймов выше и, вероятно, на сто фунтов тяжелее. Питер летел не так быстро, как привык, но периодически звучавший в отдалении истерический неестественный смех всё же приближался. Он понял, что направляется в Квинс, и желудок сжался. 

Конечно же. Гоблин ведь знал, где он живёт. 

Когда они оказались примерно за квартал до звучавшего смеха, Человек-паук приземлился перед магазином через две улицы от своего дома, отпуская Уэйда. 

― Не хочу, чтобы руки были заняты, когда вступлю в бой, ― быстро объяснил он, слишком взвинченный, чтобы облечь слова в более удобоваримый вариант. Уэйд, кажется, понял. Питер сграбастал Дэдпула за ремни ножен, удерживающих катану, притягивая его ниже ― так, что их носы почти соприкоснулись. ― Никаких. Убийств, ― твёрдо сказал он. 

Дэдпул притих, колеблясь, но всё же кивнул. Питер не был уверен, что Уэйд сдержится, если дело дойдёт до выбора, но надеялся, что уговоров Человека-паука будет достаточно, чтобы отказаться от смертельного выстрела. 

Паркер сглотнул, подавляя панику, бурлящую в животе, и прижался коротким крепким поцелуем к губам Уэйда через маски. 

Отпустив его, он выстрелил паутиной вверх, прежде чем Уэйд успел что-нибудь возразить. 

Ему нужно было самому об этом позаботиться. Все должно было закончиться сегодня. 

Поскольку уже была середина ночи, людей на улице не было, ведь, в отличие от Манхэттена, Квинс был тихим местом. Питер возблагодарил небеса, что никакие зеваки не пострадают. И вот он ― всего в паре кварталов от квартиры Питера, парил над улицей как гигантское, смертоносное насекомое. Человек-паук приземлился сбоку здания в середине квартала, зная, что у него не так много времени в запасе, до того как Гоблин поймёт, что он здесь. 

Питер наблюдал, как Гоблин выстрелил чем-то из своего глайдера, и магазин сэндвичей вниз по улице взорвался, объятый языками пламени. Новый раскат маниакального хохота наполнил воздух. Рот Питера наполнился горьким страхом и гневом, глаза метнулись к двум другим магазинам, которые тоже уже горели ― стекло и обломки валялись на асфальте. Такими темпами сюда стечётся целая толпа гражданских, и очень скоро. Не говоря уже о пожарных и других экстренных службах. Питеру необходимо было увести отсюда Гоблина, чтобы никто не попал под перекрёстный огонь. 

Уэйд догнал его и стоял внизу, уже вытащив катаны. Питер прыгнул вниз и приземлился рядом, ощущая небольшую волну удовольствия, где-то под паникой и гневом, когда Уэйд даже не вздрогнул. 

― Убедись, чтобы в зданиях никого не было, ладно? Выведи тех, кто внутри и кого может охватить огонь. ― Уэйд повернулся к Питеру, и было ясно, что он собирается возразить, но Паркер не дал ему и рта раскрыть. ― Прошу. Мне необходимо знать, что все спасены и в безопасности. ― Он выстрелил очередной паутиной и улетел, не желая давать Гоблину шанса взорвать ещё что-нибудь. Или, упаси боже, чью-нибудь квартиру. 

― Эй, Зелёный Великан! ― выкрикнул Человек-паук с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал, привлекая внимание злодея и приземляясь на ближайшую крышу. ― Ты разве не должен выращивать бобы или типа того? То есть это твоё новое хобби не вызывает ассоциаций с заботой. Они вообще позволят тебе после этого и дальше работать на овощной ферме? 

Зелёный Гоблин ответил ему мрачным металлическим хохотом, который послал мурашки по всему телу Питера. Он поднялся на глайдере на его уровень, вертя в руках металлическое лезвие в форме летучей мыши. 

― Ничтожный. Мелкий. Паучишка, ― практически промурлыкал он ― голос вот-вот сорвётся на острый смех. ― Какой приятный сюрприз. Ой… но ты ведь тут живёшь недалеко, правда? 

У Питера сжалось сердце, когда он убедился, что это место было выбрано не случайно. Он больше не терял времени, не желая, чтобы Гоблин рассекретил его личность или полетел к его дому. И, слава богам, тётя Мэй сегодня работала в ночную смену. Он выстрелил паутиной в глайдер Гоблина, надеясь, что сможет быстро покончить с этим, но злодей увернулся с ошеломляющей скоростью. 

― О нет, нет, маленький паук. Так делать не очень хорошо. Тебя что, не учили манерам? ― Он бросил нож, затем ещё несколько, и Питер увернулся ото всех, полагаясь на паучье чутьё. 

Гоблин лишь рассмеялся, ожидая именно этого. Он принялся кружить над его головой, а Питер делал всё возможное, чтобы попасть в глайдер, но Гоблин, казалось, каждый раз был на полсекунды раньше. 

― Меня всегда удивляло, почему Человек-паук использует в качестве оружия какую-то безвредную паутину, ― крикнул он. ― А теперь понимаю: это потому что ты милый, хороший школьник, не так ли, Питер Паркер? ― Дыхание Питера перехватило, и следующая его паутина пролетела мимо Гоблина, по меньшей мере промазав на три фунта. Он рефлекторно посмотрел вниз ― на улицу, где Уэйд выводил людей из горящего здания. Похоже, он был слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать, что сказал Гоблин. 

Злодей воспользовался его замешательством и бросился вниз, схватив Питера за плечи прежде, чем тот успел увернуться. Его лицо ― маска словно из кошмарного сна, с большими жёлтыми глазами и растянутой усмешкой ― приблизилось к лицу Питера. 

― Твой парень не знает, кто ты, м? ― Голос его был наполнен злым ликованием. ― Ох, это так… иронично. 

Питера наполнила паника, он проклинал себя, что позволил Гоблину добраться, позволил беспокойству о тайне своей личности затуманить внимание. Он выворачивался, пытаясь высвободиться из стальной хватки, но когда руки остались прижатыми к бокам, он ударил ногой, на этот раз не сдерживая сил. 

Гоблин хрюкнул, слегка дёрнувшись назад, но всё же хватки не разжал. Воодушевлённый тем, что может причинить боль этому сверхчеловеческому злодею, Питер принялся выворачиваться усерднее. Он пинал Гоблина снова и снова, и ему вдруг удалось вырвать руку из цепкой хватки. Затем он ударил его, целясь в шею, потому что маска была похожа на шлем, а Питер не хотел сломать руку. Гоблин увернулся, и Человек-паук попал в плечо. 

Борьба была грязной, Зелёный Гоблин использовал силу и рефлексы, чтобы удерживать Питера, а тот делал всё возможное, чтобы сбить его с ног. Гоблин нанёс серьёзный удар в левую скулу Паркера, а тот одновременно с этим выстрелил паутиной и попал в глаза маски. Когда Гоблин ослеп, ему удалось вырвать вторую руку. Человек-паук поднял ногу и сильно пнул, наконец сбрасывая злодея с глайдера. 

Гоблин упал на крышу, отрывая паутину с маски, а Питер без колебаний сиганул следом, сразу же вновь стреляя паутиной, чтобы прилепить его к поверхности. Однако Гоблин откатился, быстрее, чем вообще это было возможно, по мнению Питера, и снова вскочил на ноги. 

― Нет, нет, нет. Совершенно нет. Недопустимое поведение, мистер Паркер. Я очень в вас разочарован. ― Голос звучал сердито, несмотря на попытки придать ему беззаботности. 

Не желая упустить возможность, Питер без колебаний снова вступил в бой, надеясь, что теперь, когда тот был не на глайдере, у него появится шанс его одолеть. Ему ведь удалось прижать Дэдпула, а он действовал без паутины. 

Но Зелёный Гоблин был быстрее Дэдпула. Он уворачивался от всего, чем бросал в него Питер, и наносил удары Человеку-пауку настолько жёсткие, что они наверняка оставляли кровоподтёки. Питеру удалось ударить злодея ногой в живот, заставив его отшатнуться, и тот нахмурился. 

― Довольно. ― Из голоса испарилась вся наигранная весёлость, от его нового тона по спине побежали мурашки. ― Я уже достаточно наигрался, глупый паук. ― В следующее мгновение он набросился на Питера. 

Человек-паук попытался увернуться, не желая, чтобы Гоблин крепко его схватил, но внезапно острая боль пронзила тело. 

Он забился в конвульсиях, конечности ослабли, мышцы сокращались, а Гоблин бросил его на землю, прижимая. Боль прекратилась, однако Питер чувствовал себя слабым и неспособным сконцентрироваться, и когда попытался оттолкнуть злодея, то ощутил, будто мышцы размякли и не могут больше работать в прежнем ритме. 

Его ударило электротоком, понял Питер. Боже, как он мог забыть о такой возможности? 

Гоблин склонился над ним, снова почти вжимаясь своим ужасным лицом в лицо Питера. Паркер попытался отстраниться, но злодей обхватил его шею пальцами и встряхнул, ударив головой о землю и заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. 

― Ты всё это время был прямо у меня под носом, Питер Паркер, ― прошипел он. ― Как умно с твоей стороны. Так… подло. Очень подлый паук. Что ж… Даже подлых пауков в конце концов раздавят.

Он принялся стискивать его горло, перекрывая воздух, и вдруг затуманивающее сознание облако рассеялось. Питер напрягся всем телом, адреналин наполнил мышцы энергией, он бесполезно пнул ногой воздух. Потом он схватил Гоблина за запястье, пытаясь оторвать его руку, но хватка была слишком сильна. Он был слишком силён. 

Когда в груди Питера всё сжалось, лёгкие зажглись от недостатка кислорода, Гоблин немного ослабил хватку ― достаточно, чтобы Питер сделал неглубокий, отчаянный вдох. 

― Не волнуйся, ― с угрозой захихикал он. ― Я с тобой ещё не закончил, Мальчик-паук. ― Хихиканье переросло в смех, который побудил Питера бороться отчаяннее, страх наполнил его сердце. Злодей склонился ниже, механический голос практически промурлыкал на ухо Питеру: ― Передавай от меня привет своим маленьким дружкам. Прекрасной Мэри Джейн Уотсон и Гарри Осборну. Я слышал, они тебя просто обожают. 

Питер побледнел от страха. С огромным всплеском панического гнева ему удалось поднять обе ноги и вжаться ими в грудь Гоблина, отталкивая его. 

― Оставь их нахуй в покое! ― закричал он хриплым от испуга и страха голосом.

Гоблин лишь расхохотался. Прежде чем Питер успел наброситься на него, придавить к земле и начать избивать до тех пор, пока он не сможет причинить вреда ЭмДжей и Гарри, воздух наполнил грохот выстрелов, от оглушительного звука которых Человек-паук вздрогнул. Должно быть, Уэйд поднялся по пожарной лестнице и уже размашисто шагал по крыше по направлению к ним, стреляя в Гоблина, ― убийственная ярость исходила от его тела волнами. 

Гоблин гневно зарычал, но пули отскакивали от его костюма, конечно оставляя глубокие вмятины, но не давая покалечить хозяина. Питер был уверен, что Уэйд вот-вот найдёт способ, как это преодолеть, но прежде, чем это случилось, Гоблин запрыгнул на глайдер и вознёсся ввысь, отдаляясь на значительное расстояние вне зоны его досягаемости. 

― Контролируй своего бойцовского пса, Человек-паук, ― крикнул он, уносясь прочь. ― Иначе я решу нанести визит твоим друзьям! ― Голос затих вдали. 

Уэйд снова поднял пистолет, замерев и прицеливаясь, но Питер быстро схватил его за запястье, не давая выстрелить. 

― Я не на поражение стрелял, ― заверил Уэйд, голос звучал гневно и напряжённо. Питер покачал головой. Всё это было уже не важно. 

― Все целы? ― грубо спросил он, вытягивая голову, чтобы разглядеть улицу внизу. Гоблин улетел, Питер был уверен, что тот сегодня больше не вернётся. Он получил то, зачем пришёл: до усрачки напугал Питера Паркера. Похоже, всё было в порядке. Небольшая толпа собралась внизу, пока Питер разглядывал улицу; к горящим зданиям приближались пожарные машины, воя сиренами. Шум, несомненно, должен был привлечь ещё больше людей. 

― Да, ― напряжённо ответил Уэйд, но уже мягче, чем до этого. Он потянулся к руке Питера, и тот отшатнулся. 

Дэдпул замер с протянутой рукой, а Паркер тут же почувствовал вину, осевшую в животе. 

― Прости! Прости меня, я просто… 

Уэйд покачал головой, снова потянулся к Питеру и осторожно обнял его, прижимая к себе. 

― Всё хорошо. Хорошо, Паучок. 

Питер глубоко, судорожно вздохнул, зарываясь лбом в грудь Уэйда, тихо всхлипнув, когда это движение вызвало боль в носу. Дэдпул немного отстранился, поднимая пальцами лицо Питера за подбородок. 

― Ты ранен? 

Питер сглотнул вязкую слюну. 

― Только нос пострадал, думаю. ― Горло драло, а голова нещадно болела, но он не хотел, чтобы Уэйд беспокоился. 

Дэдпул не пытался поднять его маску, за что Питер был благодарен. 

― Давай тебя отмоем, ― тихо сказал он, обхватив плечи Питера и направившись с ним к пожарной лестнице, ведущей в тёмный переулок. 

Паркер чувствовал себя немного не в себе, когда последовал за Дэдпулом в одну из его явочных квартир, остановившись у обшарпанного здания в паре кварталов от места сражения. В какой-то момент начал накрапывать лёгкий дождь. Мысли мутной дымкой клубились в голове, хотя сердце всё ещё колотилось так, будто он сейчас был в середине ожесточённого боя. Это была странная и неуютная комбинация ощущений. 

Дэдпул оставался по большей части молчалив, бурча себе под нос лишь «да», «нет» и «заткнись» в ответ на монологи в голове. Он помог подняться Питеру по лестнице, открыл дверь квартиры на третьем этаже, отступая от входа, чтобы Паркер вошёл первым. 

Квартира была чище, чем другие, которые удалось повидать Питеру. Она выглядела пустой и нежилой. Уэйд усадил его на потрёпанный диван в гостиной и оставил Паркера пялиться на собственные руки, безвольно лежавшие на коленях. 

Он снова упустил Гоблина. Снова потерял. Снова. 

Он проиграл, и теперь ЭмДжей с Гарри в опасности. Из-за _него_. 

Он чувствовал, как паника подняла голову, слёзы жгли глаза, руки дрожали. 

Но прежде чем Питер окончательно сломался, прежде чем рыдания, которые накапливались в груди, вырвались из горла, Уэйд вернулся в комнату. Он уселся рядом с Паркером и взял его руки в свои, заставив повернуться к себе. Питер пристально вгляделся в белые патчи маски, закрывающие глаза Уэйда, отчаянно желая увидеть их. Уэйд медленно потянулся к маске Человека-паука и закатал её до переносицы. Потом взял полотенце, которое принёс, и принялся мягко, очень осторожно очищать кожу Питера от крови. Ткань была влажной и тёплой, Паркер до этого даже не догадывался, что у него шла носом кровь, пока краем глаза не увидел, как полотенце покрылось красными разводами. 

Где-то с минуту Уэйд напряжённо, сосредоточенно обтирал его, стараясь действовать как можно более деликатно. Паркеру даже ни разу не стало больно. Наконец всё закончилось, он отложил полотенце, положил руку на колени Питеру, и их пальцы переплелись. Повисла пауза ― лишь отдалённый шум дождя доносился из-за окна, да тихое дыхание Уэйда нарушало тишину. Паркер вдруг понял, что неосознанно начал дышать в едином с ним ритме, и эти медленные вдохи и выдохи заставили бешено колотившееся сердце замедлить ритм. 

Узел ужаса и вины в груди Питера развязался и исчез. Даже если бы он сейчас попытался прислушаться к ощущениям, то не нашёл бы этих эмоций, ведь Уэйд был рядом, с ним. Питер просто чувствовал себя словно… в оцепенении. 

Паркер осторожно отнял руку и взялся за края маски наёмника. Он задрал её и опустился пальцами вниз, обнимая за шею, глядя на его рот несколько мгновений, прежде чем податься вперёд. 

Поцелуй был сладким, мягким и таким осторожным, что голова Питера пошла кругом. Уэйд обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе, прикосновение было таким нежным, что даже ни один из синяков Паркера не отозвался. 

Минуту спустя, когда Питер подумал, что вот-вот может раствориться в теле Уэйда и никогда больше не покинуть его, он всё же отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу наёмника. Их медленные выдохи смешивались, Паркер снова подстроился под ритм его дыхания. Так они и сидели. Уэйд был тёплым. Питер чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Несмотря ни на что, Уэйд приносил чувство безопасности. 

― Уэйд, ― прошептал Питер, слегка сжав пальцы на его затылке. 

― М? ― промычал тот, и Паркер вдруг задумался, закрыл ли тот глаза. 

― Я хочу признаться тебе, кто я такой. 

На какое-то мгновение Уэйд замер, потом медленно отодвинулся, и Питер точно знал, что он рассматривает лицо Человека-паука в поисках каких-то ответов. 

― Я хочу признаться тебе, кто я, ― повторил Питер. ― И ты можешь разозлиться, но я… хочу, чтобы ты знал. 

Уэйд покачал головой. 

― Нет.

Питер нахмурился в замешательстве, уголки губ опустились. 

― Нет? 

― Нет. ― Уэйд обнял ладонью щёку Паркера, большой палец нежно очертил линию челюсти. ― Не хочу, чтобы ты признавался под влиянием страха. Хочу, чтобы ты признался, когда сам решишь и захочешь. 

Питер в удивлении воззрился на наёмника. 

― Но в этом-то всё и дело, ― пробормотал он, голос ― едва ли громче шёпота. ― Я не боюсь. Не тогда, когда ты со мной. 

Уэйд медленно расплылся в тёплой улыбке. 

― Я рад, Малыш-паучиш. ― Он склонился ближе, вновь соединяя их лбы. ― Но всё же. Я хочу, чтобы ты подождал. Подождал, когда всё закончится и снова вернётся в норму. 

Паркер удивлённо моргнул, нечто тёплое и полное удивления заструилось по венам, согрело сердце. 

― Хорошо… ― выдохнул он, слегка склоняя голову, чтобы вновь прихватить губы Уэйда своими. 

Дэдпул одобрительно замычал. На этом диване они сидели ещё очень долго. В конечном счёте Питер забрался к Дэдпулу на колени, устроившись головой у него на груди, позволив ощущению Уэйда окружить его полностью, прогнав все тревоги, оставив лишь удовольствие и спокойствие.

Всё пошло по пизде. Но пока у Питера был Уэйд, он точно знал, что всё в итоге встанет на свои места. И внутри него всё встанет на свои места. Уэйд приносил ему счастье и безопасность. А ещё он мечтал, что, возможно, они смогут быть вместе вечно. И пока они вместе, с Питером всё будет хорошо. 

И пусть страх, вина и беспокойство вернулись, как только Питер покинул убежище Уэйда через окно в полшестого утра, они были всё же не такими подавляющими. А под всеми чувствами, не давая Питеру развалиться на кусочки, таилось спокойствие. 

До тех пор, пока у него был Уэйд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни Everclear — Local God: «You Look So Stupid, Happy and Numb»;   
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
¹ Lana Del Rey — Summertime Sadness («Крепко поцелуй меня, прежде чем уйдёшь»).


	12. Любовь без боли не любовь

**Уэйд  
[Белый]  
{Жёлтый}**

{ПОЧЕМУУУУУУУУУ ТЫ НЕ ПОЗВОЛИЛ ЕМУ СКАЗАТЬ, КТО ОН???}

[И правильно сделал. Мы не должны слишком близко подпускать его к себе.]

{НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ Я ХОЧУ ЗНАААААААТЬ, КТО НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ НАШ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ПАУК!!! ХОЧУ ВИДЕТЬ ЕГО МИЛОЕ МАЛЕНЬКОЕ ЛИЧИКО!}

[Всё закончится тем, что ему будет больно. И, что более важно, нам тоже.]

{ЗАТКНИСЬ Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ Я БЛЯТЬ ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ И ТЫ ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ!}

[Да, прямо очень по-взрослому. Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.]

{ТЫ ПРОСТО БОИШЬСЯ, ТЫ КАК БОЛЬШОЙ МЛАДЕНЕЦ! Боишься, что мы изменимся, когда сблизимся с Паучком, и на самом деле будем _счастливы хоть раз_ в своей никчёмной ёбаной жизни. Но ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были счастливы, не так ли, Белый? Хочешь, чтобы мы страдали, одинокие и покинутые навсегда, навсегда, навсегда…}

— Ладненько! Думаю, на этом хватит. Кто хочет спеть? Давайте, ребятки, будет весело! — Дэдпул размахивал по кругу Беа и Артуром, пробираясь по пустой улице, наслаждаясь предрассветной прогулкой в самую захудалую часть города почти так же сильно, как и ожидал. Он передвигался в утренней серости как змея, и так осторожно, насколько мог большой красный мужик, размахивающий катанами. По крайней мере, в такую рань все ещё спали, да и в подобных районах люди не появлялись раньше четырёх-пяти утра, возвращаясь с ночных смен. 

{Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет. Белый не может просто избежать последствий своего _мудацкого_ поведения}, — Жёлтый, конечно, не собирался просто так сдаваться. 

[Каких последствий? С каких пор вообще существуют какие-то последствия?]

{С этого момента! С тех пор, как я сказал «нет». С тех пор, как мы с Уэйдом в кои-то веки приняли одну сторону, а ты просто был упрямой занозой в нашей заднице без какой-либо ёбаной причины и раздражающе натирал, как говно на чувствительной…}

— My anaconda don’t. My anaconda don’t, — начал напевать Уэйд, просто чтобы заткнуть нахер голоса. — My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns, hun. — Он достал большие пушки, зная, что Жёлтый никогда не сможет устоять, чтобы не подпеть своей любимой песне. Конечно, спор был забыт в мгновение ока, так что Жёлтый с готовностью подхватил первую строчку речитатива. 

{Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit!}

Уэйд качал в такт головой, довольный, что их удалось отвлечь. 

— Big dope dealer money, he was gettin’ some coins.

{Was in shoot-outs with the law, but he live in a palace.}

— Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keepin’ me stylish. — Уэйд оттолкнулся от стены и прыгнул за угол — один очень знакомый (и очень грязный) бар появился в поле зрения, словно старый друг. Тот друг, который появляется лишь тогда, когда жизнь окончательно скатывается в говно, а он просто позволяет тебе стонать и сучиться, подпитывая тёмное облако страха и убийственной ярости в твоей душе. То есть, в общем, как лучший друг Уэйда. 

{Now that’s real, real, real.}

— Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill! — Уэйд поспешил к входу «У сестры Маргарет», засовывая своих любимых девочек обратно в ножны. 

{Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils.}

— I’m high as hell, I only took a half a pill.¹ — Ногой он пнул двери, намереваясь войти. К удивлению, они не распахнулись с удовлетворяющим стуком о стену, а проскрежетали всего пару дюймов внутрь, позволив Уэйду рассмотреть металлическую цепь, намотанную на дверные ручки, вместе с тяжёлым висячим замком. Значит, Визл наконец поумнел нахуй? Просто охуительно. 

{_Господи_, эти стихи вечно вгоняют меня в депрессуху. Помнишь времена, когда на нас действовала наркота? Хорошие были деньки. Очень. Хорошие.}

Уэйд мог бы взломать замок, но на это требовалось время и ловкость, которую он этим утром не ощущал. Он мог бы подорвать дверь гранатой, что определённо казалось привлекательной идеей, но Уэйд не хотел, чтобы приехали пожарные (пусть они и были горячими. Поняли? Горячими), потому что привели бы полицию. Поэтому он повернул за угол и принялся карабкаться по водосточной трубе к одному из окон на втором этаже. 

[Да уж, житуха теперь определённо говёная, раз мы не можем вмазаться как следует. А так бы хотелось. То есть ты ведь до сих пор выглядишь как радиоактивная блевотина и раздражаешь всех, с кем когда-либо общался, но мы могли бы так обдолбаться, что просто обо всём бы забыли!]

{Прикол, спасибо за ободряющую речь. Хотя ведь дела не совсем плохи, с тех пор как Паучок, ну, ты сам знаешь…}

[Только не начинай снова.]

— _Сам_ не начинай. Давайте дальше петь Ники Минаж. — Уэйд остановился у нужного окна и проверил, не открыто ли. Оно было закрыто. 

[Ненавижу Ники Минаж.]

Уэйд задохнулся от возмущения. 

— А ну забери слова назад! — Он надавил ладонью на стекло и осторожно распахнул окно. Затем, держась одной рукой за трубу, поднял ноги и грациозно скользнул всем телом внутрь квартиры, приземлившись на корточки на полу. 

[Не собираюсь.]

{Иди тогда на гигантский женоподобный хуй скорпиона, ты, отвратительный кусок бестелесного голоса. Господи боже, ты просто отвратителен нахуй.}

Уэйд прислушался к звукам в квартире и различил лишь тихий храп спящего Визла (ну и спор голосов в голове). Обернувшись, он тихо прикрыл за собой окно. 

[Это называется иметь хороший вкус. Не собираюсь постоянно слушать какой-то ёбаный трэш.]

{Ну ты слишком далеко зашёл, сука. Я тебе покажу трэш. — Уэйд подавил стон, выпрямился и пошёл к кровати Визла, уже понимая, куда заведёт этот их спор. — Cause baby, now we’ve got bad blood! You know it used to be mad love.}

[Ох, боже ты мой…]

Уэйд сел на кровать друга, тяжело вздохнув. Но всё же не смог удержаться и принялся тихо подпевать. Эта песня в конце концов была чертовски навязчивой. 

{So take a look what you’ve done. Cause baby, now we’ve got bad blood, hey!}

[О’кей, ладно, беру слова назад. Ники не настолько говёная, как эта. Просто заткнись, прошу, ладно?]

Уэйд усмехнулся, склонившись над кроватью, чтобы обнять Визла. 

— Now we’ve got problems, — запел он на ухо другу. — And I don’t think we can solve ‘em. You made a really deep cut… — Визл зашевелился, явно просыпаясь, поэтому Уэйд тут же запел во весь голос: — And baby, now we’ve got bad blood, hey!²

Визл вздрогнул и окончательно проснулся, распахнул глаза, из горла вырвался испуганный визг. Когда он увидел, что это Дэдпул отстраняется от него, размыкая объятия, он с прерывистым вздохом отпрянул от него в темноте. Уэйд широко улыбался под маской. Визл взвизгнул, отползая дальше, а потом с гулким стуком упал с кровати. 

Жёлтый принялся неудержимо хохотать, Уэйд тоже засмеялся, ложась на нагретое Визлом местечко и устраиваясь удобнее на подушке. 

— Блядский Иисус на адовой палочке, какого хуя, Уэйд? — Визл был в ярости, он с трудом поднялся на ноги, тяжело дыша, будто только что пробежал марафон. 

— Видел бы ты своё лицо! — рассмеялся Уэйд. 

{Он типа такой А-А-А-А-А-А! О нет, а-а-а-а-а! Хахаха, классика…}

— Серьёзно, мужик, какого ёбаного хуя? Ты не можешь вот так запросто припереться в чью-то спальню посреди ночи!

— Вообще-то уже утро, — Уэйд указал на будильник на прикроватной тумбе. — И тебе стоит запирать окно. То есть это, конечно, меня не остановило бы, но ты ведь управляешь баром для наёмников, так что это чисто здравый смысл. 

Визл взял будильник и кинул его в голову Уэйда. 

Дэдпул отбил его рукой. 

— Ауч! А это за что? 

— Ты сам знаешь за что, мудак! — Визл тяжело опустился на край кровати и принялся искать очки на тумбе, сбивая все пустые пивные банки. Наконец найдя, он нацепил их на нос, затем провёл пятернёй по волосам, зачесывая их назад, и глубоко вздохнул. — Господи, Уэйд. Иногда я жалею, что не могу тебя убить. 

{Ауч.}

— Мы оба жалеем, приятель, — сказал с напускным весельем Уэйд, вытащил из-за пояса нож-бабочку и принялся с ним играть. 

Визл скинул ноги Уэйда с кровати. Дэдпул крякнул, закинул ноги назад и пнул Визла в поясницу. 

— Ай! Это моя ёбаная постель, дегенерат! Не хочу, чтобы твоё вонючее говно было повсюду. 

{Мы воняем?}

[Наверное. Уэйд всегда весьма отвратительный уродец.]

Дэдпул склонился и принюхался к костюму. Запах, по его мнению, был не слишком сильным — слабый намёк на пот, но это была долгая ночка! И не по его вине. 

Визл вздохнул и включил лампу — обоих осветил жёлтый искусственный свет. 

— Мы с тобой великолепно смотримся, — протянул он с сарказмом. 

— Что скажешь, приятель, готов к возне в простынях? — Уэйд похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. 

Визел поперхнулся. 

— Тьфу. У меня и так похмелье — ещё _тебя_ не хватало, чтобы точно сблевать. 

{Эй! Он был бы просто счастливчиком, если б мы пихнули в него наш сказочный член…}

[Фу. Не _хочу_ трахать Визла.]

{Ну конечно мы не будем… но вообще-то это дело принципа.}

— Зачем ты вообще сюда вломился? — Визл с кряхтением поднялся на ноги, направившись в ванную и почёсывая задницу, едва прикрытую грязной футболкой и трусами. — У тебя появилась информация о подражателях Оружия Икс?

Уэйд утвердительно промычал. 

— Ты всегда был сообразительным, Виз. — Дождавшись, когда друг сделает дела и спустит воду, он продолжил: — Да, сэр, у меня есть кое-какая инфа. Довольно мерзкое дерьмецо. — Он щёлкнул ножом, убрав его, одновременно достав из кармана красно-чёрную флэшку. — Пожалуй, один противный маленький файлик с наработками Фрэнка ускользнул от моего внимания. — Голос был грубым от едва сдерживаемой ярости. 

{Этот обгоревший британский мешок с хуями…}

— Так и кто же его нашёл? — спросил Визл. 

— Оскорп, — практически прорычал Дэдпул. 

Визл присвистнул, выходя из туалета. 

— Жёстко, чувак. Но с этой инфой они могут наделать дохера испорченных Франкенштейнов. Эй! Они даже тебя могут клонировать! — Визл резко остановился у кровати, приложив ладонь к груди. — Ого, я даже сам испугался. Прикинь? 

Уэйд нахмурился, глядя на флэшку в руке. 

— Да, как раз то, что нужно миру — больше Дэдпулов. 

{Эй, мы одни на миллион!}

[Да и хорошо, что мы есть. Уверен, Вселенная взорвалась бы, если б в ней появился ещё один сумасшедший бессмертный, постоянно всё на свете просерающий.]

— Самое страшное, что я даже не понял, это был сарказм или нет. — Визл снова сел на кровать, потянувшись к одной из пустых бутылок. Он с надеждой поболтал её, но внутри ничего не оказалось. — Поторапливайся и выкладывай кровавые детали, приятель. Я усну снова, как только твоя жопа вылезет из моей кровати. 

Уэйд вздохнул. 

— Они хорошо продвинулись в исследованиях. Теперь не просто похищают бедных ничего не подозревающих гондонов, заставляя их мутировать. На этот раз они создают собственных существ. Генетическое сращивание клеток. Они пытаются выяснить, как можно использовать гены мутантов, чтобы сделать суперсолдатов. Ну, знаешь, как всегда. 

Визл медленно задумчиво кивнул. 

— В этом есть смысл. В Оскорп всегда очень интересовались генетическими экспериментами. 

{Откуда он знает?}

[Погодь… разве он давным-давно не работал в Оскорп?]

{Наверное, в другой Вселенной. Не в этой.}

— Неважно, — выдохнул Уэйд. — Но это ещё не всё. Насколько я могу судить по штучкам-дрючкам, выуженным с их жёстких дисков, — он помахал флэшкой, привлекая внимание Визла, — они пытались сделать всё в виде сыворотки или типа того, чтобы ты принял её и получил суперсилы. 

Теперь Визл точно слушал его внимательно. 

— Это может всё изменить. 

— Знаю. 

Визл уставился на флэшку. 

— Дай посмотреть. Я пойму всю эту научную хуету лучше, чем ты. — Он протянул руку. 

На мгновение Уэйд заколебался, осознавая вдруг, сколько на этом носителе хранилось много опасной информации. Немного неохотно он бросил Визлу флэшку. 

— Только поторопись. 

Визл тут же вышел из комнаты, заставив Уэйда лениво подняться и потащить свою уставшую тушку следом, в его компьютерную комнату. Уэйд лишь однажды там бывал, и то Визл тогда рубился в игры или сводил бухгалтерские таблицы, однако он точно знал, что именно тут друг творил магическое сводничество для наёмников. Когда Уэйд вошёл, Визл уже распаковывал папку с файлами, используя для отражения открывавшихся файлов, наполняя данными все три широких экрана, в которых Уэйд был ни в зуб ногой. 

Уэйд спёр из мини-холодильника пиво, подняв маску, сделал глоток и прислонился к дверному косяку. Он наблюдал, как глаза Визла метались по строчкам, цифрам, формулам без перерыва. Уэйд вдруг задумался, как же много он не знал о своём крысоподобном друге… 

{Это немного подозрительно, не находишь? Он всегда вёл себя как тупица, а сам…}

[Мы тоже строим из себя тупицу. Но в отличие от тебя, Жёлтый, мы притворяемся.]

{А ты как понял, что _я_ не притворяюсь?}

[Ой, пощади меня…]

— Срань господня. — Визл запустил видео. Звука не было, но и так всё было понятно. Уэйд уже видел его, но всё равно посмотрел: человеку, прикованному к металлическому столу, вкололи какую-то явно зловещую зелёную сыворотку. Вены на его руках потемнели, вздулись, постепенно расползаясь от места укола. Всего на пару секунд мышцы его напряглись, неограниченно набухая. Рот раскрылся в немом крике боли, глаза распахнулись в ужасе, на шее вздулись вены. Спустя несколько мгновений его плоть истаяла, буквально на глазах испаряясь, кровь и разжиженная кожа растеклись по металлической поверхности под ним. Он перестал дёргаться спустя примерно минуту после этого, оставив полуразложившееся месиво выпотрошенной плоти. Вокруг стояла группа учёных в белых халатах, делая пометки на планшетах. 

— Аж кровь в жилах стынет, да? Там ещё около двадцати таких видео, — небрежно заметил Уэйд. 

— Думаю, я воздержусь от просмотра. — Визл щёлкнул мышью по крестику, закрывая видео, голос звучал надтреснуто. 

— По крайней мере, они вроде как ещё ни в чём не преуспели. Все эти их маленькие эксперементики завершаются слезами. Или, скорее, криками. 

{М-м, сладкими, сладкими криками… Жаль, что звука нет.}

Визл покачал головой. 

— О, нет-нет. Они преуспели. — Он перешёл на страницу, целиком состоявшую из формул, на файле значилась недавняя дата — около месяца назад. — Смотри, — он указал на что-то внизу экрана. — Стабильная формула, которую можно применить на практике. А это — направление для производства. И они не стали бы ничего направлять, если б формула не была хотя бы частично успешной. 

[Чёрт побери, Уэйд. Говорил же, что надо нахуй взорвать это чёртово здание, пока был шанс.]

Уэйд нахмурился, подошёл ближе, приглядываясь к экрану, пусть и не понимая, на что именно смотрел. 

— Ты уверен? 

— О да. Совершенно уверен. 

— Блять. — Уэйд сжал кулаки. — Можешь понять, что она делает? 

Визл задумчиво замычал, начав прокручивать остальные формулы. 

— Похоже… Насколько я могу судить, она должна увеличить скорость, выносливость… Ам-м… ускорять заживление, но не настолько, как у тебя, конечно. Ой, ну и силу уж наверняка. Ловкость, рефлексы… Ну, думаю, и всё. Ничего странного, типа дыхания огнём или способности к полётам. Кажется, они не могли понять, как создавать сыворотки, из-за странного материала… именно он всё портил, хм… Похоже, это несовместимо с человеческой ДНК или что-то в этом роде. 

Уэйд зарычал. 

— Возблагодарим господа за это. — Он вновь прошёлся глазами по экрану. — Что-нибудь ещё? 

Визл изучал всё ещё по меньшей мере минуту, потом пожал плечами. 

— Ничего примечательного. 

— Хорошо. — Уэйд небрежно бросил полупустую бутылку пива в угол и протянул руку. Визл закрыл папку с документами, со вздохом вытащил флэшку, бросив её в протянутую ладонь Уэйда. Он убрал её в один из своих подсумков. — А теперь сотри всё. 

Визл уставился на него. 

— Что? 

— Ты меня слышал — удаляй всё с жёсткого подчистую. 

{Да, сучка.}

Визл не пошевелился. 

— Ой, да брось… Я н-не… Уэйд, я ведь ничего не сохранял. Думаешь, я идиот? 

Уэйд нахмурился, обнажив зубы, зарычал. 

— Я сказал. Стирай. 

Визл усмехнулся. 

— Блядский боже, Уэйд! Ты мне не доверяешь? Ладно тебе, я ведь потеряю все свои данные по работе. Ты ведь не можешь просто… 

Уэйд вытащил девятимиллиметровый пистолет и вмиг прижал его ко лбу Визла. 

— Я знаю, что ты сохраняешь всё каждый вечер. А теперь стирай, или я всажу пулю в твою чёртову башку. 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, затем Визл выругался. 

— Чёрт возьми, чувак… — Он повернулся к компьютеру и начал печатать. — Ты просто первоклассный мудак, знаешь? 

Уэйд лишь хмыкнул, не опуская пистолет, пока не увидел, что Визл ввёл нужную команду по стиранию, а затем экраны посинели. 

— Что ж, спасибо, любимый. Это было потрясно, но мне нужно бежать. — Уэйд убрал оружие в кобуру и вышел в коридор. 

— Что собираешься делать? — спросил Визл вдогонку. 

Уэйд остановился. 

— Продолжу докапываться до истины. — Они стёрли все имена из файлов, поэтому Уэйд всё ещё не знал, кто _именно_ причастен к экспериментам. Умные ублюдки. Он ненавидел таких умников. 

— Ты разве не собираешься с пушками наголо выпилить просто всех подряд? Такой ведь у тебя стиль? То есть с появлением на горизонте Оружия Икс я ожидал, что ты как минимум установишь бомбы под зданием Оскорп, как на прошлой неделе, например. — Визл поднялся, подошёл к двери и теперь стоял в проходе, сложив руки на груди. 

Уэйд вздохнул, проводя ладонью по лицу, покрытому маской, заодно натягивая её на подбородок. 

— Я знаком кое с кем, кто там работает. Это мой друг. 

{Самый красивый друг, который когда-либо у нас был!}

[Ага, если считать, что единственными «друзьями» у нас всегда были Визл и Ал, сравнивать-то нам особо не с чем.]

{Завали, он просто великолепен.}

— Хм, — Визл задумчиво замычал. — Ты мог бы использовать его, чтобы разузнать больше. Вынюхать виновных. 

— Да ни за что, блять, — рявкнул Уэйд, голос звенел от гнева. 

Визл поднял бровь. 

— Почему? Чем больше сможешь узнать, тем лучше, не так ли?

Уэйд сгрёб Визла за футболку, приблизившись к его лицу. 

— Я сказал нет. Так что _забей_. 

— Ладно, хорошо, господи боже… Остынь, мужик. — Уэйд отпустил его, Визл разгладил ладонями футболку, отступая. — Что вообще за друг такой? Ты обычно не заботишься особо о том, кого использовать в своих целях, друг там это или не друг. 

[Похоже кое-кто огорчен.]

{И куксится, как маленький ревнивый лимон!}

— Забудь, — уклонился от ответа Уэйд. — Он просто хороший ребёнок, вот и всё. Я не собираюсь его втягивать. 

[Так ты уже втянул, помнишь?]

Визл усмехнулся. 

— Хороший ребёнок, м? Спорю на миллион баксов, он красивый. 

Уэйд лишь хмыкнул в ответ, начав уходить в сторону спальни Визла. Он не мог поддержать эту ставку, потому что проиграл бы. Если только не выиграл бы чисто формально, потому что Питер был не просто красивым — он был ослепительным. 

— Я прав! Точно знаю, что прав! — Визл рассмеялся, последовав за ним, наблюдая, как Уэйд подошёл к открытому окну и начал вылезать. — Ну что ж, развлекайся, поёбывая своего маленького пирожочка из Оскорп! Может быть, получишь нужную информацию в разговоре после секса! Ой, постой… а, не важно. Никто ведь не желает оставаться на разговор после того, как потрахается с тобой. 

Уэйд кинул в спальню Визла дымовую шашку, а потом скрылся из виду, подвернув лодыжку на земле двумя этажами ниже. Он направился навстречу восходящему солнцу. 

{Оооооооо боже… Ты можешь себе представить, что мы трахнем Питера? Это личико, когда он кончит… Ай, блять, я даже не могу…}

— Заткнись, — зашипел Уэйд. — Мы совершенно точно _не будем_ об этом думать.

***

Уэйд составил план по проникновению в Оскорп и вынюхиванию дополнительной информации. И план был хорош, по его скромному мнению.

{Лучший план, ублюдки!}

[На самом деле нет. Ты написал «влезть в окно и осмотреться» красным карандашом на листе картона.]

— Эй! Я ещё написал «избегая камер и остальной хуйни», так что он лучше, чем ты пытаешься его выставить. — Уэйд неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону холодильника, на который повесил план, и продолжил набивать рот горячей картошкой, уставившись в телевизор. «Золотых девочек» показывали в полдень. 

[Он ужасен. Ты теряешь хватку.]

{Ой, ты начинаешь звучать очень скучно, Белый… М-м, вкуснятина.}

[Захлопнись. Уэйд, тебе нужно отодрать задницу от дивана и взяться за работу. Если не собираешься придумать план получше, можно и этот воплотить. Пока что.]

— Да, ок. — Уэйд не пошевелился, глаза были прикованы к рекламному ролику чудо-швабры, которая выглядела просто _охуенно_. 

{Как она вообще достаёт до всех этих труднодоступных мест? Просто магия какая-то!}

[Уэйд. Это жалко. _Ты_ жалок. Оружие Икс вовсю изобретают, а ты даже не можешь своё говно в кучу собрать и выпилить всех.]

{Эй, мы над этим работаем! У Уэйда план.}

Белый издал звук, словно его вырвало.

[Ты размяк, Уэйд. Пару месяцев назад разнёс бы весь город без колебаний, даже если б кто-то _шёпотом_ произнёс что-то об Оружии Икс в твоём присутствии. Ты что же, забыл, что они сделали с тобой?]

— Никогда не забуду, — рявкнул Уэйд, сжимая пакет с фастфудом на коленях. 

[Тогда почему не _действуешь_?]

{Да, пошли, замочим этих ублюдин… Как только мы узнаем, кто во всё это вовлечён, они покойники, как папочка Уэйда, да, Уэйд?}

[Слабак, — прошипел Белый. — Тебе не нужно _осторожничать_. Просто убей всех.]

Уэйд выдохнул через нос, сжав челюсть.

— Нет, я… должен убедиться, что убью только плохих парней.

[О. Понятно. — Тон Белого сочился ядом. — Теперь ты домашний питомец Человека-паука, да? Он сказал — никаких убийств, а ты ответил — никаких проблем. Он скажет прыгнуть, и ты повинуешься. Теперь так обстоят дела?]

{Нет! Это неправда. Мы не перестали убивать, да, Уэйд?}

[Правда, что ли? Тогда почему ещё никого не убили за последние три недели?]

Повисла многозначительная пауза. Уэйд затаил дыхание.

{Эй… А почему мы никого так долго не убиваем?}

[Да, Уэйд. Как же так?]

Уэйд сглотнул, в животе всё скрутило от дурного предчувствия. 

— Мы просто… были заняты. Сами знаете, разбирались во всём, помогали Паучку. Мы ему нужны. 

[Да, но у нас и свободное время есть. И недостатка в заказах нет.]

{Правда. Почему мы не брали _никаких_ заказов?}

Уэйд нахмурился, отодвинул пакет с картошкой, встал и отошёл от дивана. 

— Просто заткнитесь об этом. Я здесь командую, и мне неохота было. Вот и всё. Так что забейте. 

{С каких таких пор нам неохота убивать? Это тупость, Уэйд.}

[Отлично сказано, Жёлтый. Думаю, и так понятно, что Уэйд пытается прикрыть свою жопку. Он надеялся, мы не заметим, что он пытается быть _хорошим_. Для Человека-паука. Но он знает, что это не так, правда, Уэйд? Ты ведь знаешь, нам никогда не стать хорошими. Ты недостаточно хорош для него. И ни для кого.]

Уэйд яростно замотал головой, схватив кучу патронов со стола и принявшись запихивать их в подсумки. 

— Я не… Всё не так. Мы просто были заняты. Да ладно вам, вот сейчас и пойдём. Так что перестаньте. — Он направился к двери. 

{И куда мы пойдём?}

[Я бы закатил глаза, если б они у меня были. Ты такой легко отвлекаемый, Жёлтый.]

{Что?}

— Мы пойдём навестить Ал, — прервал Уэйд, хватаясь за соломинку, пытаясь отвлечь. 

[В костюме Дэдпула?] — сухо спросил Белый.

— Агр, блять. — Он развернулся и направился в комнату переодеваться.

[Ты теряешь контроль, Уэйд.]

{Вот что случается, когда ты слишком долго не убиваешь… — Жёлтый теперь определённо говорил с горечью. — Эй, а почему бы нам просто не пойти сейчас в Оскорп?}

[О господи боже… Неужели все просто игнорируют то, что я говорю?]

{Нет, тупица. Я тебя слушаю. Но теперь ты не слушаешь. Я же говорю: мы должны идти в Оскорп.}

[Да, я знаю, я… я знаю это, не важно.]

— Нет. Не сейчас. — Уэйд пнул костюм под кровать, схватил первые попавшиеся штаны.

{Почему нет?}

— Потому что вы меня отвлекаете. Мы должны быть в отличной форме, чтобы осуществить взлом Оскорп.

[Хуйня. Мы можем в полусне это сделать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Ты просто боишься.]

{Чего ему бояться? Мы не позволим им до себя добраться. Никогда.}

Уэйд стиснул зубы, натягивая толстовку и почти бегом направляясь к двери.

[Он не этого боится. Он знает, что не сможет устоять… сковырнуть волдырь, если представится возможность, пока мы его подзуживаем.]

{Ты имеешь в виду убийство злых учёных?}

[Определённо.]

{Почему он не захочет этого делать?}

[Почему бы тебе не спросить его самому?]

— Слушайте, не в этом проблема. — Уэйд перепрыгивал через две ступеньки. — Мы сегодня же отправимся туда, идёт? После того как закончится рабочий день. Чем меньше людей будет ошиваться вокруг, тем лучше. Легче проникнуть внутрь и выйти незамеченным.

Голоса не могли спорить с логикой этого плана, даже если хотели. Через двадцать минут поездки в переполненном метро Уэйд вошёл в лучший дом престарелых Квинса. 

{Почему мы снова сюда припёрлись?}

[Уэйду одиноко. И он не может перестать думать о Питере.]

— Нет, я не думаю о нём, захлопнитесь. — пробормотал Уэйд себе под нос, оглядываясь из-под капюшона и направляясь в крыло, где была палата Ал. 

{Ооооой, Пирожок Пит! Думаешь, мы его увидим?}

[Он, возможно, не захочет нас видеть. Не после того, как Уэйд заставил его плакать.]

Перед глазами Уэйда промелькнуло лицо Питера, искажённое страхом, виной, печалью, и слёзы блестели в его больших карих глазах. У него перехватило дыхание. 

{О да. Бля, Уэйд, почему тебе обязательно быть таким мудаком? Он хороший мальчик, а ты ну никак не мог не грубить ему.}

Уэйду не нужны были понукания голосов — он и без них чувствовал себя виноватым. Но ещё одно чувство всё ещё было внутри — горькая боль где-то под рёбрами, когда он думал о сладко целующихся _Гарри Осборне_ и Питере в кабинете последнего в Оскорп. Он не позволял себе всерьёз задумываться, почему для него это было столь неприятно, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сердце сжимало тоской, когда он думал написать Питеру и позвать погулять. Поэтому он не отправлял сообщений. Да и Питер ему тоже не писал, потому что, наверное, злился. 

Уэйд повернул за угол — в поле зрения показался медсестринский пост. Он замедлил шаг и наконец остановился, сердце внезапно заколотилось в груди, потому что там был Питер, так красиво прислонившийся к стойке, подпирая голову рукой: эти прекрасные каштановые волосы, эти джинсы, эта… 

{Эта задница. М-м.}

Он говорил со своей тётей Мэй, собиравшей бумаги за стойкой и фасовавшей их в прозрачные папки. Прежде чем Уэйд успел развернуться и убежать прочь, как последний трус, которым и был, Мэй заметила его из-за плеча Питера. Тёплая улыбка разлилась по её губам, она помахала Уэйду. Эта милая женщина встречалась ему лишь несколько раз, но относилась к нему словно к другу. Он просто не мог повернуться к ней спиной. 

Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и медленно подошёл к ним, внимательно наблюдая, как выпрямился Питер и повернулся к нему. 

Он выглядел просто дерьмово. Конечно, он был по-прежнему потрясающе красив, но выглядел измученным до предела. Под красными глазами были огромные тёмные круги — они были настолько чёрными, что даже очки их не скрывали, — кожа приобрела болезненный желтоватый оттенок. Когда он поднял глаза на Уэйда, по лицу пробежала волна эмоций — столь же явных, как и напечатанный на странице текст. Удивление поначалу, затем нечто, напоминающее облегчение. Но насчёт этого Уэйд не был уверен, потому что оно быстро сменилось виной и капелькой грусти, а потом Питер дружелюбно улыбнулся, и она выглядела бы совершенно искренней, если б Уэйд его так хорошо не знал. 

— Привет, — тихо сказал Питер, когда Уэйд остановился у стойки. В его голосе звучала надежда. 

Уэйд слабо ему улыбнулся. 

— Привет, Питер. 

От этого простого приветствия Паркер, казалось, расслабился — тогда улыбка Уэйда превратилась в немного более искреннюю. 

{Оу, он такой милый и сладенький, и я просто хочу кшращфкрпфгфрп}

— Добрый день, Уэйд. Как ты? 

Уилсон повернулся к Мэй и улыбнулся ей тоже, потому что эта женщина заслуживала больше улыбок, чем любой другой человек в мире. 

— Всё хорошо, спасибо. А вы? 

Мэй почти усмехнулась. 

— Я прекрасно, спасибо. Знаешь, мы как раз собирались поужинать. Питер сегодня расщедрился и хотел проводить меня до дома. Хочешь присоединиться, Уэйд? 

Уилсон удивлённо моргнул, приоткрыв рот, мысли в голове разлетелись испуганными птицами. 

{Нас что, только что на ужин пригласили?}

[Типа в гости?]

{Поесть натуральной еды?}

[Кто настолько безумен, чтобы это сделать?]

— Эм… — Бля, он вёл себя предельно странно. — Это очень мило с вашей стороны, сестра Мэй, но я… э-э-э… Я думаю… — Он взглянул на Питера, чтобы убедиться, что он не хочет компании Уэйда. Уэйду Уилсону было не место в обычном доме. Он просто… всё испортит. Подожжёт их квартиру или что-то типа того. 

Но Питер смотрел на него с той же надеждой, которая просто разбивала Уэйду сердце. 

— Соглашайся! Прошу? — И, господи, как вообще Уэйд мог _отказать_ этой мордашке? 

— Ой, ну раз ты так просишь… 

Питер ослепительно улыбнулся, внутренности Уэйда будто растаяли. 

[Это ужасная идея.]

{Нет, она гениальная! Мы увидим спальню Питера!} — пискнул Жёлтый. Уэйд изо всех сил старался не морщиться.

— Прекрасно. — Мэй взяла стопку папок и сунула их под мышку. — Я отнесу их в кабинет, и тогда можем… Ой, Уэйд. Ты собирался повидаться с Ал? — Она остановилась, глядя на него и слегка хмурясь. 

Уэйд пялился на неё некоторое время. 

— М? — Ах да. Слепая Ал. Будто он пошёл бы к ней, когда на горизонте маячила возможность провести время с Питером. — А, нет. Я только что оттуда. Она меня выгнала, вообще-то, сказала, что я слишком много болтаю и не даю ей смотреть «Судью Джуди». — Питер на это тихо хихикнул, и Уэйд, не удержавшись, улыбнулся.

Мэй тоже улыбнулась. 

— Да, очень похоже на Ал. 

— Да, это Ал. Ладненько, — кивнул Уэйд. — А ещё она меня обзывала всякими гадостями. Вы в курсе, что у этой старой перечницы очень грязный рот? Я бы не удивился, если б узнал, что в прошлой жизни она была моряком. Очень креативные вещи выдумывает. Ой, однажды она вообще обозвала меня… 

— Уэйд? Это ты? — Взгляд Уилсона метнулся в коридор справа, где стояла Ал, хмурясь в их сторону. На ней был фиолетовый спортивный костюм и трость в руке.

{Ой, вот дерьмо-то… Удачи с тем, чтоб из этого выбраться!}

— Э… нет! Ты что-то попутала, старушка! — Уэйд засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь не глядеть в её сторону, даже несмотря на то что она была слепой и в этом не было никакого смысла. 

— Ты пришёл со мной повидаться, Уэйд? — раздражённо поинтересовалась Ал. 

Уилсон нахмурился. 

— Не-а. Нет, мы ведь только что с тобой виделись, Ал. Вот буквально недавно. 

— Нет, не виделись. 

Уэйд одарил её сердитым взглядом. 

— Да. Виделись. Ты что, запамятовала? — Он изо всех сил изображал обеспокоенность, однако в голосе всё же проскальзывала толика раздражения. — Ты совсем рассудок потеряла, старушенция. Будь осторожнее, а то в следующий раз мне придётся тебе напоминать, _кто я такой_. 

[Нам действительно стоит напомнить ей. Слишком много времени прошло, она страх потеряла.]

{О-о, да, давайте напомним! Возьмём её на небольшую экскурсию и опробуем парочку старых игрушек.}

Ал с каменным выражением лица уставилась в его сторону, нервирующие прямым взглядом, но ничего не сказала. 

Уэйд вымученно улыбнулся и повернулся к Питеру и Мэй. 

— Ладненько, пойдём? 

Мэй мягко улыбнулась. 

— Вы идите вперёд — я только отнесу карточки, и встретимся на улице, ладно? 

Питер кивнул, Мэй направилась вглубь здания. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, затем их взоры встретились. Оба слегка улыбнулись, пытаясь ослабить то напряжение, которое возникло между ними. 

— Эм… — Уэйд махнул в сторону выхода, Питер снова кивнул, потом они пошли в том направлении. Уилсон остро ощущал расстояние между ними и как оно колебалось, пока они шли. Тишина висела в воздухе, что им обоим было несвойственно. Обычно разговор складывался так же легко, как дыхание. Уэйд ненавидел эту неловкость. 

Когда они практически дошли до двери, Питер наконец заговорил:

— Я знаю, что ты не виделся сегодня с Ал. 

Сердце Уэйда пропустило удар. 

{Ох, чёрт, он злится.}

— Ой, ну я, э… — Трудно было придумать оправдание этому. Однако когда он искоса взглянул на Питера, тот не выглядел раздражённым или недовольным. На самом деле он смотрел на Уэйда даже… с обожанием. Они вышли наружу, погрузившись в послеполуденное тепло, внимание Уэйда вдруг привлекло то, как солнце играло в шоколадно-каштановых волосах парнишки. 

Питер усмехнулся. 

— Я просто только что с ней болтал. 

— А… — _Ох._ Блять. 

{О мой бог. Питер говорил с Ал?!}

[Это нехорошо.]

{«Нехорошо»? Это ужасно!!! Представьте, что она могла бы рассказать…}

[Ужасные вещи.]

{По-настоящему ёбнутое дерьмо. Помните, как мы забыли, что она в ящике, и оставили её там на четыре дня?}

— Да, она тебя очень любит. — Питер сунул руки в карманы джинсов, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене здания.

— Что?

{Что-то на Ал совсем непохоже.}

Питер рассмеялся, глядя на, должно быть, совершенно ошарашенное лицо Уэйда. 

— Ну, она напрямую так не сказала. Но я и так понял. Она много о тебе говорила. 

— О… А что она, э… говорила? 

— Ничего прямо-таки ужасного, — Питер пожал плечами. 

— Хм. — Интересно. Очередная длиннющая пауза повисла между ними, Питер пристально изучал свои шнурки. 

— Прости, — внезапно выпалил он, заставив Уэйда в замешательстве моргнуть. 

— За что? 

Питер пошаркал ногой, всё ещё не поднимая взгляда. 

— За тот день. С Гарри… Прости за то, как он себя вёл. И меня прости. Я не слишком-то хорошо справился с этим. 

О. За это. Точно. Уэйд пожал плечами и помахал обтянутой перчаткой рукой между ними, словно отмахиваясь от мухи. 

— А, ты про это? Пф… да. 

Питер посмотрел на него: глаза широко распахнуты, в них плескалось беспокойство. И вновь гнетущая, тяжёлая тишина. Уэйд вздохнул. 

— Нет, правда. Всё нормально. Ты знаешь, всё путём. — Питер всё ещё не выглядел убеждённым, поэтому Уэйд слабо улыбнулся. — Правда. Прошу, не беспокойся об этом, хорошо? Всё в порядке. 

Питер медленно кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Ну, спасибо. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы между нами всё было хорошо. 

Горло Уэйда подозрительно сжалось. 

— Да, Пит. Я тоже. 

Он не поинтересовался, был ли Гарри парнем Питера. Он не хотел этого знать. 

Но после этого атмосфера между ними стала более уютной. Они болтали о том, каким же глупым проектом был Pokemon Go, вспомнили игры для ГеймБоя: «Pokemon — Fire Red Version» и «Pokemon Leaf Green» (самые лучшие игры про Покемонов, и это очевидно). И когда тётя Мэй вышла из дома престарелых — они направились к метро, — беседа была очень непринуждённой. Уэйд старался поменьше ругаться, но Мэй, казалось, не особенно возражала. Она была той клёвой тётей, которой у Уэйда никогда не было (хотя она вроде была ненамного старше его). Всё это было просто невероятно… нормально. Уэйд даже почти позабыл об этих странных чувствах, которые начал испытывать к Питеру. Потому что вот это — просто болтовня, просто перекидывание шутками и нормальное поведение — было всем, что он когда-либо желал. 

[Но ты не нормальный.]

{И никогда не будешь.}

[И Питеру стоило бы подальше держаться от всего этого говна. Просто взгляни на него.]

— Да. — Уэйд и так смотрел. Он пялился, как Питер отпер входную дверь, отошёл, чтобы пропустить Уэйда и тётю Мэй внутрь. На губах играла мягкая улыбка, щёки немного порозовели от прекрасного невинного волнения, которое могли ощущать лишь молодые и чистые души. 

{Я хочу его}, — голос Жёлтого был низким от вожделения.

[Нет! — рявкнул Белый. — Мы не имеем права его трогать. Никогда.]

И впервые за долгое время Уэйд был согласен с Белым. 

Странно было находиться в нормальной квартире — было похоже на внетелесный опыт. Нигде не было пустых пивных банок, коробок от еды навынос. Диван был чистым, хоть и немного потёртым, и никаких тебе пистолетов или порнографических журналов поблизости. Не только в этом, конечно, было отличие: место выглядело обжитым. На кофейном столике лежали журналы, на полках стояли книги, на диване лежали подушки. У стены рядом с дверью покоился скейтборд Питера. Тут было так уютно, что Уэйду показалось, будто он сейчас в обморок просто хлопнется. 

— Прошу простить за беспорядок. Я в последнее время работаю допоздна, — сказала со смешком Мэй и кинула пальто в ближайшую к прихожей комнату: наверное, её спальня.

— Да ты что, блять, смеёшься? — Уэйд огляделся с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Это место просто бомбезное. 

[Гораздо лучше, чем наш свинарник. Не могу поверить, что ты позволил Питеру его увидеть. Он, наверное, был в ужасе.]

Мэй рассмеялась. 

— Ой, да не неси чушь. Знаю, тут не дворец, но это дом. 

— Конечно. — Уэйд взглянул на Питера, который пристально смотрел на него с нежной улыбкой, которая вызывала у Уэйда мурашки. Это был дом _Питера_. 

— Ну, мальчики, займитесь пока чем-нибудь, а я приготовлю ужин. Можете помочь накрыть на стол. — Она направилась на кухню, которую Уэйд видел из прихожей, потому что квартира была небольшая. Кухня выглядела старой, но такой же уютной, ухоженной и чистой, как и остальной дом. Уэйд был рад, что у Питера такой дом. 

— Хочешь посмотреть мою комнату? — Он метнулся взглядом назад к Питеру — глаза парня сияли чем-то практически дразнящим. Это напомнило Уэйду о том, как, будучи подростком, приглашая друзей в гости впервые, он показывал свою комнату. Всё это нервное возбуждение от демонстрации собственного угла. Конечно, у него было немного друзей в детстве, но общую концепцию он уловил. Питер был просто очарователен. 

{Ооооооох, представь, каким он был в детстве? Чёрт, спорим, он бы растопил твоё изуродованное сердце. Ой! Спорим, у Мэй есть его детские фотки!}

Уэйд с трудом сглотнул. 

— Да, пойдём. — Он проследовал за Питером по небольшому коридору, всё внутри дрожало от предвкушения.

{Даааааа, спальня спальня спальня спальня спальня}, — скандировал Жёлтый. 

[Это херовая идея.]

{Захлопнись, я хочу увидеть, где он спит! И где ласкает себя!}

[Ой, да брось…]

{Именно.}

В конце коридора Питер открыл дверь и вошёл, Уэйд последовал за ним. Дэдпул окинул комнату взглядом, осматривая каждую деталь с предельным вниманием. Комната была небольшой, но очень уютной. Простыни были скомканы, на полу валялась одежда. Стол был завален бумагами, учебниками и одним подозрительно дорогим и качественным MacBook Pro. Комод тоже был завален всякими безделушками и… 

Питер рванулся к прикроватной тумбочке и смёл с неё что-то. Что бы это ни было (что-то бумажное, судя по всему), оно упало под кровать. Уэйд поднял бровь, заметив смущённый взгляд Питера, но ничего не сказал. 

{Наверное, порнушка}, — мудро подметил Жёлтый. 

Уэйд закончил осматриваться, ощущая важность момента, будто он был даже значительнее, чем на самом деле. На стене висел плакат с системой Менделеева, а ещё постеры «Звёздных войн» и других фильмов. 

[Ну что за ботаник.]

Над письменным столом была приклеена парочка фото Питера и, должно быть, его друзей (Уэйд узнал Гарри Осборна среди них), а ещё там был самодельный комикс. Уэйд обернулся на Питера, который стоял возле кровати, скрестив на груди руки, выглядя при этом одновременно нервозно и глупо-счастливо по какой-то неясной причине. 

— Мне нравится, — наконец сказал Уэйд, и улыбка, появившаяся на губах Питера, заставила его почувствовать слабость в коленях. — Да, всё прямо-таки по канонам моды старшеклассников. 

Питер хихикнул, с размаху уселся на кровать и подложил под спину подушку. 

— Я рад. — Он махнул рукой в изножье кровати, как бы говоря Уэйду, чтобы тот присел. — Так и быть — передам твои комплименты моему дизайнеру интерьера. 

Уэйд усмехнулся. 

— О да. И дай его визитку — приглашу к себе в квартиру. — Он осторожно сел на постель, откинувшись спиной на стену, но держа руки сложенными на коленях. Чистый, сладкий, идеальный запах Питера окутал его со всех сторон, и он должен был держать себя в руках, потому что Питер обязательно нашёл бы это странным, возьми Уэйд его простыни в охапку и начни их нюхать. 

[Безумно и жутко. И вообще, что это за странная новая одержимость?]

{Он потрясающий. Как мы можем быть не одержимыми им?} — Голос Жёлтого едва ли был громче благоговейного шёпота, Уэйд лишь фыркнул в ответ. 

— Обязательно. — Питер слегка поёрзал, устраиваясь, и положил ноги на колени Уэйду. 

Уилсон замер. В какой-то момент Паркер сбросил кеды и теперь касался его ногами. Питер его касался. Питер касался его совершенно естественно, и они находились в его кровати, и как, чёрт возьми, он должен был на это реагировать? 

{О бог ты мой… У меня много ответов… как я… Я не могу, не могу выбрать!}

Уэйд посмотрел на Питера, который достал телефон и теперь смотрел на экран, озадаченно нахмурившись. Когда не улыбался, он выглядел ещё более усталым, Уэйд мог разглядеть морщинки в уголках губ и глаз. Лоб сморщился от беспокойства. Он был слишком юным, чтобы выглядеть вот так. И если подумать, Питер казался более рассеянным и встревоженным с тех пор, как они покинули дом престарелых. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Уэйд, без задней мысли положив руку Питеру на лодыжку. 

Паркер устало кивнул и потёр кулаком глаза. 

— Да, просто… хочу убедиться, что друзья в целости добрались домой. 

Уэйд нахмурился. Зачем вообще подростку о таком беспокоиться? Неужели его друзья живут в неблагополучных районах? Ну, по крайней мере, он знал наверняка, что Гарри ёбаный _Осборн_ не жил в таком… Пока он вглядывался в Питера, его телефон завибрировал, и тот заметно расслабился, опустив плечи, когда взглянул на экран и быстро напечатал ответ, прежде чем заблокировать его и отложить в сторону. 

— Прости, что не веселю. — Питер слабо улыбнулся. — Я немного устал. 

Уэйд быстро замотал головой. 

— Ты выглядишь вымотанным. Тебе стоило бы отдохнуть. Может быть, закроешь глаза на пару минут? 

Сначала Питер выглядел так, будто собирался возразить, но потом с нескрываемой усталостью прикрыл глаза и со вздохом сдался. 

— Только на минутку, — пробормотал он, отложив на тумбу очки и повернувшись на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушке. 

— Звучит отлично, Питер. Тогда я просто… — Уэйд сделал попытку подняться, но Питер не убирал ног с его коленей. 

Он издал тихий протестующий звук, заставивший Уэйда широко распахнуть глаза. 

— Можешь остаться? — попросил Паркер сонным голосом. Уилсон изо всех сил постарался не задрожать от этого. 

— Эм… да. Конечно. — Он вновь откинулся на стену, ладонь вернулась на лодыжку Питера и крепко сжала её. — Просто поспи немного. 

Он в ожидании застыл — через минуту дыхание Питера стало тяжёлым и ровным. 

[Это странно. Кто вообще может так спокойно _спать_ в твоей компании?]

{Не знаю, но разве это не самая милая вещь на свете? Ты только взгляни на его ресницы…}

[Ты не должен на них смотреть. Не то чтобы мне было какое-то дело, но разве это правильно — смотреть, как спит какой-то другой подросток, когда сам ты влюблён в Человека-паука?]

{Ой бля, Паучок!}

[Что, вы о нём уже успели забыть?] — язвительно поинтересовался Белый.

Конечно, Уэйд не забывал о Паучке. Конечно нет. Он всё время думал о Паучке. И до безумия беспокоился о своём маленьком паукообразном мальчике. Но Паучок был его ночной влюблённостью. А это… Сейчас всё происходило днём. Он никогда не виделся с Паучком днём. И ему нужно было на что-то отвлечься, не так ли? 

{Точно так.}

[По мне, так звучит как охуенная отмазка для измены.]

— Что? — пискнул Уэйд, тут же зажав рот ладонью, пристально глядя на Питера, дабы убедиться, что не потревожил его сон. Какого хуя вообще? Он не _изменял_… Да он даже ничего не делал с Питером. Они просто дружили. Питер никогда бы не… это просто смешно.

{Да, мы не изменяем! Паучок не возражал бы, если б мы просто восхищались прекрасными, великолепными видами другого горячего молодого вкусного кусочка. Да и у этого вкусного кусочка есть парень!}

Это не помогло Уэйду почувствовать себя лучше. Но по крайней мере, Белый на это ответил лишь презрительным молчанием. _Неужели_ он хотел Питера? И было ли это неправильным с его стороны? Если отбросить то, что Питер Паркер был самой чистой, невинной, совершенно хорошей маленькой булочкой с корицей, а Уэйд Уилсон был психопатичным убийцей, — разозлился бы Паучок, узнай о том, какие мысли возникали у него по поводу этого парня? 

Разозлился бы он, узнав, как сжималось всё у Уэйда в животе каждый божий раз, когда он думал о Питере и о том, что у него может быть парень? Или о том, как он встречается с Гарри? Или вообще с кем угодно другим?

Да. Это полный пиздец. 

[Конечно пиздец. Ты совсем охуел. И если б ты на самом деле любил Человека-паука, то попытался бы решить его проблемы, а не обжимался бы тут с привлекательным старшеклассником.]

{АГА! Так ты признаёшь, что Питер привлекательный!}

[Не в этом суть.]

{Точняк. Почему мы не пытаемся убить Гоблина ради Паучка прямо сейчас?}

Уэйд сдавленно промычал что-то, склонил голову, разглядывая аккуратные хорошенькие ступни Питера. 

— Мы пытались, — выдохнул он. И не соврал. В последнюю пару дней он бегал повсюду, пытаясь выследить этого ублюдка. Он пустил в ход все свои связи — задействовал даже самые сомнительные, — но никто в городе не знал, где искать этого мудака. Кто бы это ни был, у него явно были все ресурсы, чтобы спрятаться. 

{Очевидно, мы не слишком сильно старались, — усмехнулся Жёлтый. — Ты думаешь, что Паучок продолжит быть нашим парнем, когда его пронзят лезвия этого гоблинского летающего скейтборда?}

[Не-а.]

{Если только… М-м, было бы классно запуличить этот симпатичный маленький труп Паучка, чтобы с ним поиграть. Но надолго его не хватит.}

Уэйд поперхнулся, крепко зажмурился и рефлекторно сжал ногу Питера сильнее. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Он не будет об этом думать. Не будет. 

[Было бы весело, разве нет? Он был бы таким бледным и узким. И нужно успеть до того, как кровь свернётся.]

Уэйд задохнулся и принялся тихо бормотать себе под нос, быстро и отчаянно: 

— Whatcha gonna do with all that junk. All that junk inside your trunk. I’ma get get get get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump.

Уилсон возблагодарил всех богов, когда Жёлтый принялся подпевать. 

{My hump. My hump my hump my hump! My lovely little lumps! Check it out.}³

Они спели всю песню. Дважды. Когда он пошёл на третий заход, в дверь раздался стук. Уэйд слегка подпрыгнул, тут же засунув руку себе под бедро, будто прикосновение к лодыжке Питера было чем-то наказуемым и запретным. 

Мэй приоткрыла дверь и просунула голову внутрь, взгляд смягчился, когда она увидела спящего Питера. 

— О, отлично. Он в последнее время сильно устаёт. Ужин почти готов, дорогой, — мягко обратилась она к Уэйду. — Разбуди его через минуту, и накройте на стол. 

— Хорошо, — прошептал Уэйд в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть вежливым и приличным. Мэй улыбнулась и ушла на кухню, оставив дверь приоткрытой. 

Уэйд глубоко вздохнул, расслабившись после её ухода. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Питера, неуверенный, как лучше его разбудить, но тот уже зашевелился, перекатившись на спину, и зевнул, потягиваясь, обнажая полоску кожи на животе. Уэйд пялился. 

— Привет. — Взгляд Уилсона метнулся к лицу Питера. Тот сонно ему улыбался, его тёмные глаза практически горели под длиннющими ресницами. 

{О да… Маленькому Уэйду это определённо нравится.}

Уэйд покраснел. Потому что — блять. Блять блять блять, это было очень плохо. 

— Я до самого ужина проспал? — Питер бросил затуманенный взор на часы и немного нахмурился, и эта маленькая морщинка между бровями была самой милой вещью на свете. — Прости. 

— Э, нет. То есть да, но всё в порядке. — Уэйд прокашлялся. — Твоя тётя попросила нас накрыть на стол. 

— О, хорошо. — Питер снова нацепил на нос очки и сел, проводя ладонью по прекрасным растрёпанным волосам. 

{Аргх. Я бы всё отдал, только чтоб запустить пальцы в эти волосы…}

[У тебя нет пальцев.]

{Брюзга.}

Питер спустил ноги с кровати и поднялся, Уэйд вдруг остро ощутил нехватку тепла на коленях там, где только что были ноги Питера. Он тоже встал, потирая джинсы на ляжках, будто это помогло бы избавиться от этого чувства. Но это не помогало. 

— М-м. Запах чудесный, — сказал Уилсон, когда Питер открыл дверь спальни и вышел в коридор. Он последовал за ним, принюхиваясь к восхитительному аромату, доносящемуся из кухни. 

Питер хихикнул. 

— Надеюсь, ты любишь спагетти с тефтелями. Это вроде как единственное блюдо, которое Мэй может приготовить, не спалив. 

— Эй, я всё слышу! — Питер усмехнулся, когда Мэй погрозила ему деревянной лопаткой. — Хорошо вздремнул, Питер? Ты был таким уставшим. 

{Держу пари, мы бы его посильнее утомили…}

Щёки Питера приобрели восхитительный розовый оттенок, он открыл шкафчик и принялся вытаскивать тарелки. 

— Тётя Мэй… — раздражённо пробормотал он. 

— Ой, тише, малыш, всё хорошо. Ты слишком много работаешь. — Она обернулась к Уэйду и указала на него лопаткой. — Он самый лучший ученик в классе — ты знал? 

— Тётя Мэй! — Питер кинул на неё быстрый взгляд, сунув Уэйду в руки тарелки. 

— Ух ты, это круто! — Уилсон широко ему ухмыльнулся, игнорируя попытки Питера подтолкнуть его к обеденному столу. — Я так и знал, что ты самая умная печенька в Нью-Йорке. 

— Не в Нью-Йорке, — деловито поправил он, открыв ящик и доставая столовые приборы. — Только в моей школе. 

Уэйд рассмеялся, раскладывая тарелки по местам на маленьком покрытом скатертью столе. 

— Готов поспорить, что и в нашем городе ты самый умный. А может, и во всём мире! 

— Я всегда так и говорю, — тепло улыбнулась Мэй Уэйду, поставив на стол блюдо с макаронами. 

— Это просто смешно, — обвинительно заявил Питер, закатив глаза, но скорее не со зла, а просто рисуясь. Вскоре стол был накрыт, напитки разлиты, а еда разложена по тарелкам. Пахло и выглядело всё просто восхитительно. 

Все трое расселись по местам, Уэйд устроился рядом с Питером, тётя Мэй — напротив них. 

— Уэйд, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, снять за столом капюшон? 

Уилсон замер, чувствуя всем телом, что Питер тоже застыл рядом. Он откашлялся, желудок сжался, он посмотрел через стол на спокойную улыбку Мэй. 

— Э… Не хочу грубить, сестра Мэй, но думаю, что есть было бы куда приятнее без необходимости разглядывать моё лицо из фильма ужасов. 

{Да, правда что. Ну ты представь только всю эту блевотину? Отличный способ закончить вечер.}

[Да, так Уэйд и испортит полностью этот чудесный вечер, не так ли?]

Мэй тут же нахмурилась. 

— Уэйд Уилсон, — грозно начала она, Уэйд почувствовал, как что-то внутри задрожало. — Неужели ты настолько плохого о нас мнения, что считаешь, будто нам не всё равно, как выглядит твоя кожа? — Его челюсть совершенно упала на пол от шока. — Нам совершенно, чёрт возьми, наплевать на это. Поэтому, будь любезен, сними капюшон и насладись с нами трапезой. 

Уэйд сглотнул, искоса взглянув на Питера. Он ожидал увидеть жалость, или беспокойство, или, может быть, отвращение — но тот просто улыбался ему с такой мягкостью в глазах, что почти было похоже на… 

— Нам правда всё равно, Уэйд, — сказал он, а Уилсон вдруг подумал, что мог бы прямо сейчас спокойно умереть. Он знал, что они лишь храбрились, по крайней мере частично (потому что Уэйд точно не забыл испуганное выражение лица Питера в их первую встречу), но это не имело значения. Они делали для него усилие, чтобы он почувствовал себя в кругу друзей. А он даже не припоминал последний раз, когда кто-то так для него старался, если это вообще когда-либо случалось. 

Он медленно опустил капюшон. После этого уставился в тарелку, но никто больше не делал никаких замечаний по этому поводу или даже не смотрел слишком пристально в его сторону, поэтому несколько секунд спустя потянулся за макаронами, накладывая себе в тарелку. Разговор возобновился — что-то о другой медсестре, работавшей с Мэй, и её дочери, которая училась вместе с Питером в одной школе. И всё было… нормально. 

Всё было вполне себе нормально. 

Даже идеально. 

И Уэйд никогда ещё не пробовал такую вкусную еду. И где-то на задворках сознания он знал, что это не потому, что Мэй так чудесно готовила. А потому, что он находился здесь. И из-за тех, с кем он был. 

Неужели люди вот так садились за стол каждый день? Неужели нормальные люди себя всегда так чувствовали? 

[Это не так уж и здорово…]

{Ты что, шутишь? Они относятся к нам как… как к…}

— Как к обычному человеку, — прошептал Уэйд себе под нос. 

После этого всё в голове немного помутилось, он будто смотрел на всё сквозь розовые очки. Они закончили ужинать, непринуждённо болтая и никуда не торопясь. Тётя Мэй попросила убрать со стола, Уэйд предложил помыть посуду. 

[Чёрт возьми. Когда _ты_ там в последний-то раз мыл посуду?]

{Кажется, году в 1998?}

Тётя Мэй мыла тарелки, а Уэйд, сняв перчатки и сунув их в карман, сушил их полотенцем. Питер стоял, облокотившись на столешницу, выглядя так, будто только что свалился прямо с небес с этими низко посаженными джинсами, разномастными носками и восхитительно сексуальным беспорядком на голове. Он болтал с ними о сильных и слабых сторонах сериала «Я люблю Люси». Дискуссия немного накалилась, но всё равно была приятной. Даже более чем. 

Как только последняя вилка была высушена и спрятана в столешницу, тётя Мэй лукаво улыбнулась обоим. 

— Идите поищите, что посмотреть по телеку — у меня для вас небольшой сюрприз, который точно придётся по вкусу. 

Уэйд широко улыбнулся. 

— Если это не мороженое, то, возможно, я устрою революцию.

Мэй ему подмигнула. 

— Не думаю, что ты разочаруешься, Уэйд. А теперь кыш, оба. 

Питер рассмеялся и взял Уэйда за руку, потянув к дивану. 

— Вот, — он схватил пульт с кофейного столика и сунул его в руки Уэйда, падая на диван. 

Уилсон уселся рядом, оставив между ними расстояние в добрый фут, но Питер поджал под себя ногу и придвинулся ближе — так близко, что Уэйд чувствовал тепло его тела рядом. Каждая клеточка звенела от осознания, что Питер настолько близко, он тяжело сглотнул и уставился на экран. 

{Ой, «Копы»! Мы любим это шоу.}

Уэйд не был уверен, что тётя Мэй по достоинству оценит тонкое искусство поимки преступников (не тогда, когда оно сопровождалось множеством матюков и ужасной модой восьмидесятых на жуткие усики), поэтому Уэйд принялся переключать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь получше. 

{«Закон и порядок»! Нет, погодь — «Спецкорпус», пожалуй самый лучший. Ой-ой, «Семейная вражда»!}

[Это ужасная передача.]

{Нет, замечательная! Кому не нравится смотреть, как сталкиваются семьи в беспощадной игре в вопрос-ответ? Плюс мне нравится эта гигантская доска!}

— Мы его часто смотрим, — пробормотал Питер рядом, поэтому Уэйд остановился на канале, поигрывающем повтор «Друзей». 

— Классика. Одобряю. — Уэйд отложил пульт, пытаясь сосредоточить внимание на Россе и Рейчел, которые ссорились как всегда весело и забавно. Но Питер был так близко, а его тело практически излучало энергию, поэтому Уилсон был более чем отвлечён. 

Он искоса взглянул на Питера, чувствуя, что подросток напрягся. Паркер провёл обеими руками по волосам и уставился на колени, слегка нахмурившись. 

— Что-то тут не сходится, — пробормотал он. — Почему именно они? 

[Что с ним, чёрт возьми, происходит?]

{Я-то думал, мы единственные, кто болтает сам с собой.}

Уэйд тоже немного нахмурился, обеспокоенный тем, как взволнованно выглядел Питер. 

— Всё хорошо? — мягко спросил он. 

Питер моргнул и слабо улыбнулся. 

— Да, в порядке. Прости, просто… не знаю. Наверное, это усталость. — Он уставился в телевизор, но Уэйд всё ещё ощущал его напряжение. 

Без задней мысли и долгих раздумий он осторожно положил ладонь на затылок Питеру, мягко сжав шею. Практически мгновенно — словно выключателем щёлкнули — тело Питера начало расслабляться. Он хрипло выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Это звук каким-то образом казался подозрительно знакомым и кольнул сердце Уэйда. И его член. 

Воздух мигом вышибло из лёгких, он почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Будто напился. Уэйд отдёрнул руку, поняв только сейчас, что всё ещё не надел перчатки. И блять. Он не должен был так трогать Питера. Не должен… Не должен был возбуждаться так сильно. 

{Ах, но он ведь такоооооой горячий…} — прошипел Жёлтый.

[Да, а что насчёт Человека-паука? Ты хочешь трахнуть эту маленькую булочку. Думаешь, он не будет против?]

— Всё нормально? — Питер смотрел на него снизу огромными обеспокоенными глазами, в которых таилась боль и печаль. И блять, он ведь не хотел делать больно этому ребёнку. Это было последнее, чего он хотел.

[Может, ему всё равно. Вы ведь не обсуждали, что не должны изменять друг другу. Возможно, Паучок тоже трахается с другими симпатичными мальчиками.]

Уэйд вздрогнул, слепо уставился в телевизор. 

— Всё в порядке. Прости, — пробормотал он. 

{Мы его убьём, если трахается, — прорычал Жёлтый. — Он наш.}

[Наш ли?]

Уэйд сглотнул. Он смутно осознавал, что Питер всё ещё неотрывно на него смотрел, но был поглощён тем, чтобы не реагировать на реплики голосов. 

{Дааааа. Только наш. Никто больше его не смеет тронуть.}

[А Гоблин вот посмел. И Паук не хотел, чтобы ты вмешивался в их драку, не хотел, чтобы ты слышал, о чём они говорили. Как думаешь, о чём же?]

{Мы убьём ёбаного ублюдка… Порежем на маленькие зелёные кусочки и разбросаем по всему ёбаному городу.}

[Но Человек-паук не хочет, чтобы ты его убивал, — не забыл? Не хочет, чтобы ты вообще убивал. Хочет, чтобы ты изменился. Эй… может, именно поэтому он с тобой трахается? Потому что точно знает, что милое личико и горячий кусочек задницы могут помочь подтолкнуть тебя к…]

— Нет, — рявкнул Уэйд, потом закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть этот порыв. 

— Уэйд? — Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Питера. Не тогда, когда его сладкий голос полон беспокойства. Если он заглянет в его глаза…

Уэйд поднялся, сунув руки в карманы, чтобы Питер не заметил, как они сжались в кулаки. 

{Паучок бы такого не сделал. Он наш. Весь наш.}

[Но нашим он быть перестанет, если узнает, что ты трогаешь других парней.]

— О, ты уже уходишь, Уэйд? — Тётя Мэй остановилась рядом, держа миски с чем-то похожим на мороженое «Роки Роуд». 

— Эм… — Уэйд обернулся на Питера, сидевшего теперь на краешке дивана, будто собиравшегося вскочить на ноги. На его лице отражалась такая озабоченность и печаль, что Уэйду захотелось упасть на колени и отдать парню всё, что тот потребует, пусть он и понятия не имел что. 

[Смотри, что ты наделал.]

{Мы так и знали, что ты всё испортишь.}

— Э, мне нужно… Простите. — Уэйд направился к двери, голова кружилась. 

— Уэйд! — Питер явно собирался последовать за ним. 

Уилсон остановился у двери, немного обернулся, глядя в пол. 

— Спасибо за по-настоящему приятный вечер… Я… он был… Спасибо. Я просто вспомнил, что должен забежать кое-куда ещё. — Он сглотнул, горло сжалось, сердце едва ли не разрывалось от того, что ему нужно было уходить. Но он должен был это сделать. — Спокойной ночи. — Он торопливо отпер дверь и выскользнул в коридор, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. 

[Так держать, придурок. И вот чем ты отплатил за то, что они приняли тебя в свой дом?]

{Да, ты такой неблагодарный. Ты видел этот взгляд Питера? Будто ты щеночка на его глазах убил.}

Уэйд тяжело выдохнул, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки вплоть до первого этажа. 

— Должен был свалить до того, как вы… сделали бы что-то плохое.

[Ой, теперь ты нас винишь?]

{Это ты облажался, Уэйд. Ты. Ты всегда портишь всё хорошее, что у тебя есть.}

— Знаю. Бля. Просто нахуй захлопнитесь.

[Мы тебя достаём?]

{Ой, ну прости… Возможно, если ты выпустишь немного пара, то мы почувствуем себя лучше.}

Выйдя на улицу, Уэйд накинул капюшон, направившись в ближайшую явочную квартиру за квартал отсюда, которую приобрел, когда узнал, где живёт Питер.

[Ты сказал, что мы можем пойти на небольшую экскурсию в Оскорп в конце дня.]

{А сколько уже времени? М? Время увольнения?}

[Почти восемь, идиот. Уже все давно по домам разошлись.]

{Идеально.}

— Ладно. — Уэйд переоденется в костюм и направится туда. В любом случае туда лучше было бы отправиться сейчас. Он знал, что Питер не на работе, поэтому для него не было никаких рисков. Солнце пока не село, поэтому охрана не будет начеку, но в здании может оказаться парочка работников, однако они не должны помешать. Если он собирался выйти и войти без убийств, то сейчас самое время. 

И вполне возможно, это отвлекло бы голоса достаточно для того, чтобы они на некоторое время оставили в покое Человека-паука и Питера. Уэйд и без того переживал из-за всей этой ситуации — без их назойливых напоминаний о каждом беспокойстве и подозрении, возникающем на задворках сознания. 

{Берегись, Оскорп. Мы идём, чтоб дать вам звездюлей.}

***

Уэйд ввалился в окно, споткнулся о неубранную кровать и тяжело приземлился на пол. Он неуклюже поднялся на ноги, опираясь на кровать, оставив на матрасе бордовое кровавое пятно. Ноги совершенно его не держали. Он не думал, что это имело какое-либо отношение к регенерации затягивающихся прямо сейчас мышц бедра или пулевых ранений в груди.

{Ты опоздаешь на встречу с Паучком}, — голос Жёлтого звучал будто издалека. 

— Надо переодеться, — пробормотал Уэйд, снимая пропитанный кровью костюм. Руки дрожали. 

{Точно. Нельзя видеться с ним, когда мы все в крови. Он начнет беспокоиться.}

[Или разозлится.]

Уэйд сглотнул, пнув испорченный костюм в угол комнаты. Схватив с пола валявшееся полотенце, он попытался стереть засохшую кровь с кожи. Минуту старательных попыток спустя полотенце пропиталось красным, однако он даже не приблизился к тому, чтобы хоть немного отчистить свидетельства своего преступления. 

{Прими душ. Быстрый.}

Уэйд, спотыкаясь, добрался до ванной и включил воду, не заботясь, какой она температуры. Схватив кусок мыла, он принялся остервенело тереть всё тело, не волнуясь, что может вызвать раздражение из-за нежности своей шрамированной кожи. Это всё не важно. Ему нужно было от этого отмыться… от этой грязи. 

[Ты всё правильно сделал], — мягко сказал Белый. 

— Знаю. — Уэйд смотрел, как спускалась в сливное отверстие вода, окрашенная алым, потом розовым, и наконец — прозрачная.

Он выключил душ и выбрался из ванной, потянувшись за чистым полотенцем. Бездумно уставившись на белый по сравнению с остальной пожелтевшей со временем краской квадрат стены, где раньше висело зеркало, он пытался не думать о том, что мелькало перед мысленным взором. 

Он-то думал, что справится с этим. Думал, проберётся внутрь, увидит, что там, и уйдёт, не вмешиваясь. Лишь разведывательная миссия. 

Но когда он увидел… Когда вошёл в комнату и вдохнул этот резкий запах химических дезинфицирующих средств и горелой плоти… Когда увидел пробирки, скальпели, клетки… Когда услышал крики… 

Он сорвался. 

После этого всё было как в тумане. Учёные легко падали под его катанами, сминаясь, словно бумага, их идеально белые халаты окрашивались всполохами бордового. Их было чересчур много для столь позднего времени, но, наверное, Уэйду не стоило полагать, что злые эксперименты будут проходить по нормальному рабочему графику. Охранники бросили ему небольшой вызов. Но едва ли сильно сопротивлялись. Достаточно лишь для того, чтоб Уэйд почувствовал лёгкое удовлетворение, когда очередное тело поверженно падало на пол. 

Он полностью зачистил лаборатории. Все, которые смог отыскать. Уничтожил всё, до чего дотянулись руки. И он встретил его. Самого Нормана Осборна. Он смог ускользнуть, исчезнув слишком быстро — Дэдпул даже не успел отследить его передвижения. Уэйд не удивился, что глава корпорации причастен к этому. В этом был смысл. И теперь он мог бы убить этого человека без зазрений совести. И неважно, что он отец Гарри Осборна — об этом Уэйд прямо сейчас беспокоиться не мог. Кроме того, вполне возможно, что Гарри тоже к этому причастен. В таком случае Уэйду придётся принять несколько непростых решений. Но он мог бы обдумать это позже. А сейчас ему необходимо было встретиться с Человеком-пауком. 

Он надел чистый костюм и маску, воткнул катаны в ножны, пристегнул пояс с оружием. Он двигался на автопилоте, вылезая из окна и спустившись на землю тремя этажами ниже. 

Весь путь по дороге до отеля голоса его особенно не тревожили. Они одобряли то, что он сделал. Они получили то, что хотели. 

Уэйд не мог избавиться от чувства облегчения от того, насколько умиротворёнными они были теперь. Насыщенными даже. 

Когда Уэйд забрался на крышу, Паучок его уже ждал. Он ходил взад-вперёд, его миниатюрное тело было переполнено нервной энергией. Как только он увидел Уэйда, то сразу бросился к нему, мгновенно сокращая расстояние между ними. 

Уэйд поймал его и крепко прижал к себе, глубоко вдыхая его запах. Напряжение, которое он, сам того не осознавая, ощущал всё это время, покинуло тело, заставив его слегка задрожать и зарыться лицом в шею Паучку. 

— Привет. — Человек-паук провёл руками по его спине, мягко и успокаивающе. — Как ты, ничего? 

Уэйд замычал, не отвечая до тех пор, пока не понял, что снова может нормально дышать. 

— Да, просто… м-м, теперь точно хорошо. 

Паучок позволил Уэйду не разжимать объятья ещё какое-то время, потом немного отстранился и поцеловал его в щёку через слои масок. 

— Хочешь обсудить? 

Уэйд не был тем, кто любил обсуждать свои проблемы. Он, конечно, болтал без умолку — не зря ведь его прозвали Болтливым наёмником, — но он никогда не говорил о чём-то по-настоящему _серьёзном_. Это просто не в его стиле. Однако идея, что он мог бы обсудить что-то с _Паучком_, рассказать ему немного о том, как Дэдпул стал таким, каким был, вдруг сильно привлекла его, чего он совершенно не ожидал. Он знал, что не может рассказать Человеку-пауку, что сегодня натворил. Но может быть… Возможно, он может поделиться чем-то действительно важным. 

— Ам… Я, э, да. Наверное. 

{Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?}

[Нет. Идея ужасная. Думаешь, он захочет знать, почему ты такой ебанутый?]

— Может быть, тогда он сможет понять, — прошептал Уэйд, опуская Паучка на пол, позволив встать на ноги. 

[И ты думаешь, что станет лучше, когда он тебя _поймёт_? Он лишь поймёт, насколько ты на самом деле ебанутый на голову, и захочет убраться как можно дальше.]

{Но до сих пор он ведь ещё не сбежал.}

Паучок осторожно взял его руку обеими своими и мягко сжал. 

— Хочешь, пойдём куда-нибудь отсюда? Может, к тебе? — нежно спросил он. 

Уэйд моргнул. 

— Э… Ты разве не хочешь на патруль? Не хочу занимать всё твоё время и всё такое… 

Паучок покачал головой. 

— Пойдём на патруль, если хватит времени. Но я довольно-таки устал после вчерашнего. Не уверен, что смогу сегодня принести большую пользу. А ты разве не устал? Или ты, э… успел сегодня немного поспать? 

Уэйд пожал плечами. Он, конечно, не спал, но не хотел, чтобы Паучок за него беспокоился. Уэйд особо-то не мог спать, пока пытался выведать информацию об Оружии Икс и переживал о своём маленьком героическом паучке. К тому же, кажется, он функционировал нормально и с маленьким количеством сна. Наверное из-за своей регенерации. 

— Ладно, да, конечно… Следуй за мной. 

Он пошёл к ближайшей пожарной лестнице и принялся спускаться первым. За пару кварталов отсюда у него была относительно чистая явочная квартира. 

Они не говорили весь путь до логова Уэйда, но периодически Паучок ловил его руку и нежно сжимал или проводил пальцами по спине Дэдпула между лопатками. Это одновременно успокаивало и возбуждало. 

Когда они прибыли, Уэйд достал из сумки набор отмычек и, вскрыв замок, одарил Паучка застенчивой улыбкой. 

— Я тут живу, честно. — «Или, скорее, просто плачу за аренду». 

Паучок хихикнул. 

— Я тебе верю. 

Уэйд пропустил его внутрь, пригласил присесть на потёртый диван в гостиной. Оглядевшись, он пожалел, что не может предложить Паучку ничего поесть или выпить. Ведь так поступали гостеприимные хозяева? 

— Хочешь, закажем что-нибудь? Да, пожалуй. — Он достал телефон и набрал номер ближайшей пиццерии ещё до того, как Паучок успел ответить. Парню в любом случае необходимо было больше есть. 

Он заказал две пепперони, пиццы с грибами и оливками, потом сунул телефон обратно в карман. Он уставился на Паучка, который смирно сидел на диване. Уэйд стоял посредине комнаты, чувствуя себя немного потерянным. Ему тоже, может быть, лучше присесть? Наверное, да. Вполне логично. 

Откашлявшись, он неловко опустился рядом с Человеком-пауком, вежливо отодвинувшись на приличное расстояние. У него возникло чувство déjà vu, когда Паучок придвинулся, поджав под себя ногу и прижавшись к боку Уэйда. Он положил голову ему на плечо и вздохнул — всё тело расслабилось от этого прикосновения. 

Уэйд почувствовал, что тоже расслабляется, когда обнял его за плечи и прижал ещё немного ближе к себе. Он мог это сделать. Да, мог. С чего же начать? Это было тем разговором, в котором нужно сразу прыгать с места в карьер, или существовала инструкция? 

[Начни с кровавых описаний, — саркастически предложил Белый. — Ну, знаешь, пытки, психотические срывы, много убийств.]

{Просто начни с самого начала.}

— Точно, ну… — Уэйд глубоко вздохнул. — У меня было довольно говённое детство. Мой отец… 

{Ой, воу, не с такого начала, здоровяк. Я имел в виду, скорее, твой средний возраст. Детские травмы можно и пропустить. Мы ведь не хотим испугать бедного парня…}

[О нет, ведь остальная часть истории такая приятная.]

— Точно, да. Прости, эм… — Блять. Когда всё это началось всерьёз? Воспоминания Уэйда были туманны, но основные события всё ещё всплывали в памяти довольно чётко. Так каким из них он должен был поделиться? 

Паучок заёрзал рядом, Уэйд опустил на него взгляд, вдруг забеспокоившись, что это может быть неправильно. Хотел ли вообще Человек-паук быть обременённым всем этим говном? Зная милого молодого героя — конечно хотел. Но это не означало, что Уэйд должен дать ему то, чего он хочет. Что, если он испугается? Что, если Белый прав и он просто уйдёт? 

— Всё в порядке, — осторожно сказал Паучок, положив руку ему на бедро. — Просто расскажи всё, что захочешь, когда будешь готов. И если это произойдёт не сегодня, то ничего страшного. 

{Он слишком хороший для этого ёбаного мира.}

[И уж точно слишком хорош для _нас_.]

Уэйд грустно улыбнулся под маской, ещё чуть крепче прижав его к себе. 

— Спасибо, Малыш-паучиш. — Грудь наполнилась теплом, когда он почувствовал, как от этого прозвища слегка задрожал Паучок. — Думаю, я готов рассказать тебе о том, как я… эм, как случился Дэдпул. 

Это не было секретом для его знакомых, например, из супергеройского сообщества, или тех, кто знал об Оружии Икс (пусть и большинство из них уже мертвы), однако когда дело доходило до широкой общественности, Уэйд делал из этого небольшой секрет. Он не хотел, чтобы личная информация болталась там, где её мог найти _любой_ желающий, пусть он не мог умереть и ему нечего терять. Просто обычная предосторожность. Поэтому он сомневался, что Паучок много знал о череде несчастливых совпадений, которые произошли в прошлом Уэйда. 

Уилсон откашлялся. 

— Я, ам… Я всегда был наёмником. Раньше… Ну, я служил в спецназе, а потом, когда демобилизовался, пошёл своей дорогой. И самый простой способ заработать деньги идеально соответствовал набору моих навыков.

Он не смотрел на Паучка, боясь того, что может увидеть, и просто продолжал говорить. Он пялился на тёмный телевизор перед ними, разглядывая их тусклое красно-синее отражение на поверхности экрана. 

— О моей жизни можно сказать не так уж много. По крайней мере, о том, что я помню. Знаешь игру «убить, жениться, трахнуть»? Всё было примерно так, если заменить «жениться» на «набухаться». Как бы то ни было. Э… потом я заболел. Рак. Поразил печень, лёгкие, простату и мозг — об этом я узнал только, когда потерял сознание в гастрономическом магазине и очнулся в больнице. Рентген всё выявил. В гастрономическом магазине, представляешь? Прямо в проходе с хлопьями. «Капитан Хруст» по всему полу. И это было вовсе не красиво. Ну так вот, они сказали, что я умираю и что уже поздно начинать лечение. Да и мне всё равно было незачем жить, поэтому я просто… 

Тихий прерывистый всхлип прервал монолог Уэйда, он взглянул на Паучка. 

— Что такое, Паучок? Ты в порядке? 

Человек-паук покачал головой, крепко обнимая его поперёк груди и зарываясь в неё лицом. 

— Прости. — Голос его звучал приглушённо и напряжённо. — Прости, я просто… не знаю. 

Уэйд удивлённо моргнул. Паучок был… Ему было грустно из-за Уэйда? 

— Ох, малыш… — Он обнял его за плечи обеими руками и уткнулся лицом в голову. — Это ещё даже не самая жёсткая часть. — Паучок снова издал этот душераздирающий всхлип — Уэйд ощутил в глубине живота нечто нежное, горячее. — Хочешь, чтобы я замолчал, маленький паук? 

— Нет. — Паучок немного отстранился, тихо вздохнув. — Нет, прошу. Я хочу знать. Со мной всё хорошо, честно. 

Уэйд пристально уставился на него, ища любые признаки, что он лишь храбрится и что на самом деле не хочет, чтобы Уилсон продолжал историю. Но Паучок выглядел искренне, насколько он мог судить через его маску. Уэйд склонился к нему и нежно поцеловал в лоб через ткань. 

— Ладно, итак… Э, так я умирал. А потом появился мудак в деловом костюме… И ты всегда точно знаешь, что когда появляются мудаки в костюмах, дела пойдут хуёвее некуда. Ты должен это запомнить, Паучок. Итак, этот хуй меня нашёл и такой «привет, мужик, мы можем спасти твою жизнь, если придёшь в наше суперсекретное убежище для лечения рака». Протянул мне жуткую чёрную визитку и откланялся. И поначалу мне было пофиг — я ведь всё равно бы умер. Но чем дольше я об этом думал, тем больше понимал, что ничего не потеряю, если попробую. Поэтому я пошёл туда. 

Он замолчал, медленно, судорожно выдохнул. Он мог бы до Второго пришествия шутить по этому поводу, но на самом деле, на полном серьёзе говорить об этом? Было тяжелее, чем он изначально думал. 

[Нихера. Остановись, сейчас же. Просто скажи, что остальное — история, так будет лучше.]

Уэйд замотал головой. Он хотел рассказать Паучку. Потому что тот заслуживал всего, что мог дать ему Уэйд. 

[А ещё ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за то, что ощутил трепетное чувство к малышу Паркеру.]

Может, и поэтому тоже. Совсем немного. Уэйд откашлялся. 

— Эм, ну… Подпольное нелегальное место для лечения рака оказалось мало похожим на шикарный спа-отель — больше походило на подземную пыточную. Они вербовали, ну, лабораторных крыс. Не знаю, слышал ли ты… о чём-то с названием Оружие Икс? — Краем глаза он увидел, как Паучок покачал головой, но продолжал смотреть в тёмный телевизор. — Они пытались заставить возможные мутации проявиться путём подвергания тел людей сильному стрессу. Это были… Ну, это были не самые весёлые четыре месяца моей жизни. 

{Всего четыре месяца? Я-то думал, мы были там как минимум год.}

[Думаю, месяцев семь мы там были точно.]

— Ну не важно. Агрх, короче говоря, избыток боли и сомнительные ментальные механизмы преодоления. Так появились голоса. — Он театральным жестом указал на свою голову. 

{Эй, привет, привет! А нам тут нравится!}

— И, эм, один ублюдок особенно любил работать со мной. — Уэйд прорычал его имя — гнев скрутился в животе от одной лишь мысли об этом мудаке, пусть и прошло уже довольно много времени: — _Фрэнсис._ Дерьмище поганое. Я с ним разделался, когда… Ну, эм… Об этом потом.

Он вновь тяжело вздохнул, уселся удобнее. В какой-то момент Паучок взял его за руку и теперь осторожно держал её в своих. 

— Наконец они заставили меня мутировать. Пришлось провести четыре дня в кислородной камере, но это, похоже, сработало. — Он услышал, как Паучок резко выдохнул, но продолжил. Он должен был рассказать всё, или они так никогда не закончили бы. — Боль была адская, а когда всё закончилось… Ну. Я выглядел так, как сейчас. — В ушах зазвенело от тишины, воцарившейся после этого его заявления. Он сглотнул горечь в горле. — Фрэнсис находил это забавным. Поэтому я всех их убил. Всё нахер подорвал. — Теперь он говорил ровно, холодно. — Хотел и себя убить, но не получилось. Поэтому я выследил остальных. Всех до последнего уёбка, даже краем уха слышавшего об Оружии Икс. Я убил их. А потом ещё раз попробовал убить себя. Каждым из возможных способов. И ничего не сработало. В итоге я просто вернулся к тому, чем зарабатывал до болезни, потому что не знал, как делать что-то другое. 

Уэйд слепо уставился вперёд, едва ли осознавая, что рука сжалась в кулак, несмотря на нежные пальцы Паучка. 

— Поэтому да. Вот такая у меня история. Как думаешь, кто сыграет меня в кино? Надеюсь, что Райан Рейнольдс. Но о таком кастинге остаётся лишь мечтать. — Он постарался перейти на лёгкий тон, но голос звучал глухо. 

Паучок отпустил его руку, но сжал ладонями обе его щеки, повернув к себе его голову, чтобы они смотрели друг на друга. 

— Мне так жаль, — прошептал он, осторожно прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Уэйда. 

Уилсон сглотнул, осторожно положил ладони на тонкую, обтянутую спандексом талию._«Да ладно_, — хотел он сказать. — _Всё нормально. Не жалей. Я в полном порядке»._ Но вместо этого прерывисто прошептал: 

— Я когда-то был красивым. — Он судорожно вздохнул, но не мог сдержать слов, слетевших с губ. — Таким красивым. Ты бы обязательно… Ох, Паучок, тебе бы очень понравилось моё лицо. — На последнем слове голос надломился, он попытался отвернуться, спрятаться от Паучка, пусть на нём всё ещё была маска. Этого было недостаточно. И никогда недостаточно для того, чтобы скрыть уродство внутри. 

Но Человек-паук вцепился в его маску — не пуская, не позволяя отстраниться, отвернуться. 

— Перестань сейчас же, Уэйд, — твёрдо, требовательно сказал он, Уэйд почувствовал, как распахнулись от удивления глаза. — Ты нравишься мне таким, какой есть. — Уэйд недоверчиво замычал, вновь пытаясь отвернуться, но хватка парня была непоколебимой. — Нет. Я не вру. Всё, что с тобой случилось… Я хотел бы, чтобы этого не происходило, конечно, но это сделало тебя тобой, и я… Я правда… — Он видел, как Паучок сглотнул. Следующие слова он произнёс едва слышным шёпотом. — Ты мне правда нравишься, Уэйд. И я не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал. 

Уэйд моргнул и с благоговением уставился на него. Всё его горе и жалость к себе растворились перед лицом этого чуда, сидевшего перед ним. 

— Не понимаю, за что мне такое счастье, — выдохнул он. 

{Это судьба!}

[Слепая удача.]

Он поднял руки, обхватил шею Паучка, осторожно поглаживая изгиб его плеч, проводя пальцами по рукам. С тихим выдохом Паучок ослабил хватку на его лице. 

— Не знаю, как долго это продлится, но я… обещаю — я не потрачу ни секунды впустую. — Он был полон преданности, более серьёзный и влюблённый, чем когда-либо в жизни. 

Человек-паук напрягся — он выглядел поражённым, отпустив лицо Уэйда. 

— Это… будет длиться долго. — Его руки собственнически опустились на бёдра Уэйда. — Ты ведь никуда не собираешься пропадать? — Голос звучал почти обвинительно и немного отчаянно. 

Сердце Уэйда ёкнуло в груди, он покачал головой. 

— Нет, нет, нет. Я никуда не собираюсь, Малыш-паучиш. — Он сжал его плечи и буквально увидел, как напряжение их покинуло. — Буду рядом, пока не скажешь проваливать, — пообещал он. И это обещание Уэйд собирался сдержать. 

[Тебе не слишком удачно удаётся сдерживать обещания.]

{На этот раз мы сдержим.}

Паучок зарылся пальцами в ткань штанов Уэйда, натянув, не давая ему пошевелиться, даже если б он захотел. 

— Я никогда не скажу тебе проваливать, — сказал он с яростной убеждённостью, пронзившей Уэйда словно пуля. 

Уилсон знал, что так будет не всегда, но сейчас… на данный момент он не мог о большем и мечтать. Он крепче сжал плечи Паучка, притягивая его к себе на колени, позволяя его коленям устроиться по обе стороны от его бёдер. Потянувшись к его маске, он задрал её до носа, дыхание перехватило от вида этих приоткрытых губ и покрасневшей кожи. 

Паучок в свою очередь потянулся к его маске. На мгновение Уэйда охватило желание его остановить, спрятать кожу от этого великолепного создания, но он подавил порыв. А когда они поцеловались, всё было просто идеально. Скользко, глубоко, горячо, безопасно. Уэйд подумал, что если Человек-паук так его целует, тогда, может быть, ему действительно всё равно. 

Когда Паучок издал этот тихий хриплый стон, который всегда заострял внимание Уэйда и приводил Уэйда-младшего в боевую готовность, он не смог удержаться и сжал бёдра Паучка, притягивая, вжимая в себя крепче. Оба задохнулись в поцелуе, жар прошёлся по венам, принося обещание большего, зудя желанием под кожей, а когда Паучок прикусил его губу, он заскулил. 

— Бля… — выдохнул Уэйд. Он непроизвольно вскинул бёдра, желая трения, гонясь за ощущением, и… бедро Паучка начало вибрировать. Уилсон замер. — Агрх… 

Человек-паук зашипел, слезая с колен Уэйда, протянув руку в невидимый карман, в котором лежал телефон. 

— Прости, прости! Прости меня. — Уэйд широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел, как Паучок вытащил телефон, покрытый странно знакомым простым синим чехлом.

{Потайной карман? Чёрт возьми, я люблю его ещё сильнее!}

— Ты вообще где это прятал? — спросил Уэйд, наблюдая, как Паучок листает что-то на экране. — Твой костюм теснее кожи, ей-богу. 

— Прости. — Паучок одарил его короткой улыбкой, но она не была такой беззаботной, какой любил наблюдать её Уэйд. — Я установил дома детекторы движения — один из них только что сработал. Наверное, ничего страшного — кто-то, должно быть, проснулся, — но я должен вернуться и проверить. 

— Оу. — Горькое разочарование захлестнуло Уэйда, но он подавил его. Безопасность членов семьи Паучка более важна, чем избавление от его эрекции. — Конечно, да. Э, ты доберёшься? — Он бы предложил проводить, но знал, что Паучок сам бы попросил, если б захотел. — Напиши мне, если что-то, эм… Просто дай знать? 

Паучок быстро кивнул, склонился, оставив ещё один долгий поцелуй на губах Уэйда. 

— Дам, обещаю, — проговорил он, потом соскочил с дивана и подошёл к окну. Обернулся через плечо на Уэйда, прежде чем поднять раму. — Ты в порядке? 

Уэйд сглотнул, заставив себя нежно улыбнуться. 

— Да, Малыш-паучиш. В полном. Иди проверяй свою семью. 

Человек-паук мгновение колебался, потом кивнул, открыл окно и выскочил в ночь. Уэйд смотрел ему вслед, улыбка исчезла, как только он ушёл. Он тяжело вздохнул, провёл рукой по лицу и опустил маску. Ему не хотелось сегодня её снимать. 

{Ну, всё прошло довольно гладко.}

[Да, так гладко, как это вообще возможно, полагаю], — по голосу Белого можно было предположить, что долго это не продлится. 

Уэйд задумался, прав ли Белый. 

{Думаешь, Гоблин проник к нему в дом?}

[Может, никто и не проникал вообще. Может, он нашёл предлог, чтобы сбежать.]

Уэйд нахмурился. Нет… Нет, он был уверен, что Паучок не такой. Но если это Гоблин… Ему нужно было прямо сейчас последовать за ним — он думал об этом каждый раз, когда Паучок улетал прочь. Он просто не хотел обманывать его доверие. Поэтому оставалось лишь надеяться, что его позовут, если появится такая необходимость. 

Он вытащил пистолет и принялся его начищать, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. Он чистил его снова и снова, уже далеко не для практичности. В какой-то момент в дверь постучали. Наверное, пиццу принесли, но Уэйд проигнорировал. Несколько попыток и пару громких проклятий спустя он ушёл, кто бы там ни был.

Наконец его телефон завибрировал в кармане. В мгновение ока он его достал и прочёл сообщение от Паучка. 

**Всё нормально. Кто-то ходил в туалет, похоже.**

Уэйд выдохнул — оказывается, всё это время он не дышал. Спустя пару секунд в чате появилось ещё одно сообщение. 

**Ты в порядке?**

[Он проницательный маленький стенополз, надо отдать ему должное.]

Уэйд вздохнул, набирая ответ. 

**просто отлично, малыш. не влнся за меня ;)  
поспи немного, ок? споки паучок**

Он подождал ещё немного и отбросил телефон. 

**Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Уэйд.**

Уилсон откинулся на спинку дивана, уставившись в тёмный экран телевизора. Теперь там отражалась лишь одна красная фигурка. 

{Ну. Долгий денёк, да?}

[О да. Вломились в дом друга, разожгли в себе неуместную похоть к школьнику (другому), убили пару десятков учёных и охранников, пересказали прошлое ради обречённых отношений. Весело, не находите?]

Уэйд посмотрел на пистолет, легко лежавший у него на коленях. 

{Диван слишком чистый, не находишь?}

Да. Да, слишком. Но Человеку-пауку он нравился чистым.

[А тебе?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни Only This Moment — Röyksopp: «Love Without Pain Isn't Really Romance»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
¹ Anaconda — Nicki Minaj («Моя анаконда не, моя анаконда не, моя анаконда не захочет тебя, если у тебя нет булок, милочка! Пупсик Трой жил в Детройте, денег, как у наркобарона, он имел копеечку. Был на ножах с фараонами, но жил во дворце. Покупал мне вещи от Александра Маккуина, чтобы я была стильной. Вот это здраво, здраво, здраво, В сумочке пистолет, стерва, я убийственно модная. Кто попрёт первым? Из него потом нарциссы вырастут, меня дико плющит, хотя я выпила всего полтаблеточки»);  
² Bad Blood — Taylor Swift («Милый, теперь между нами вражда. Знаешь, это была сумасшедшая любовь, так посмотри, что ты натворил: милый, теперь между нами вражда. теперь у нас проблемы, и я не думаю, что их можно разрешить. Ты нанёс действительно глубокую рану, так что, милый, теперь между нами вражда»);  
³ My Humps — The Black Eyed Peas («Что ты собираешься делать со всем этим хламом? Со всем этим хламом в твоём чемодане? Я заставлю тебя опьянеть, заставлю тебя опьянеть, любимый, от моих бугорков. Мои бугорки, мои бугорки, мои симпатичные маленькие бугорки. Можешь проверить»).


	13. Поцелуй и скажи мне, что не всё разрушено

**Питер**

— О’кей. Да, буду к ужину. — Питер взглянул на часы на экране компьютера, только чтобы увидеть, что работает всего лишь четырнадцать минут. Он-то думал, гораздо дольше. — Да, тайская будет отлично. — Он потянулся к мышке, кликнул по иконке электронной почты. — Хм. Тоже люблю тебя, тётя Мэй. Увидимся вечером, пока. — Повесив трубку, он положил телефон в карман, вновь пробежав глазами по письму от Оскорп.

Что-то, наверное, случилось. Они не раскрывали подробностей — немудрено, ведь Оскорп не придерживался политики прозрачности в отношении сотрудников, — однако Питер подозревал, что кто-то к ним вломился. Сегодня, когда он пришёл на работу, охраны было столько, сколько он не видел за всю историю работы здесь. Всем работникам было приказано носить с собой ID-карты — без них не впускали в здание. Питер прихватил свою, но никак не ожидал металлодетекторов и вооружённых охранников, расставленных в каждом углу и даже в лифтах. В главном холле их было по меньшей мере десять. 

Питер мимолётно почувствовал панику, когда проходил через металлодетектор, опасаясь, что в паутиномётах точно были металлические механизмы, пусть они и сделаны из нержавеющей стали, которую сложнее обнаружить. В очередной раз Питер понял, что невольно восхищён инженерным гением Тони Старка и очень ему благодарен. 

Питер вновь достал телефон и уставился на него, гадая, где же сейчас Гарри. Он бы больше волновался, если б не был так уверен, что тот находится где-то в здании на верхних этажах, разбираясь с произошедшим беспорядком. 

Питер был неправ. И _знал_ это. Он не мог продолжать обманывать Гарри. Он хотел закончить всё ещё вчера утром, когда вернулся в пентхаус Осборна, после того как проводил Мэй до работы. Правда, он даже планировал этот разговор, хотел начать его до встречи в школе. Питер собирался сказать, что будет всегда любить его, что Гарри — его лучший друг и что надеется: они останутся так же близки, но должны перестать целоваться и заниматься другими не платоническими вещами. Он собирался сказать Гарри, что слишком занят для отношений и для обоих было нечестно продолжать в том же духе, если они не собирались приводить это ни к чему серьёзному. 

А потом Зелёный Гоблин принялся угрожать Гарри и ЭмДжей. И всё, о чём мог думать Питер с тех пор — как Гарри вычеркнет его из своей жизни, потому что ему слишком больно продолжать общаться с Питером, раз он не хочет с ним отношений. И потом — Паркеру ну никак не удалось бы узнать, в порядке ли друг. Он не смог бы защитить его от этого психопата-сверхчеловека, одержимого желанием разрушить жизнь Питера Паркера, не говоря уже о Нормане. 

Когда Питер вновь пробрался в комнату к Гарри, озарённую серым предрассветным светом, едва проникавшим в окно, он дал себе что-то вроде клятвы. Стоя возле кровати, он вглядывался в красивое лицо Гарри — спокойное, умиротворённое во сне, каким никогда не было днём, — он поклялся, что защитит его. Гарри Осборн был добрым и хорошим. Он протянул руку дружбы тощему маленькому ботанику из Квинса. Предлагая счастье, на которое тот не смел даже надеяться. Он не заслуживал того, чтобы быть втянутым в проблемы Человека-паука, особенно потому, что у него своих проблем достаточно. 

Поэтому Питер должен защитить его. И ЭмДжей тоже, конечно. В тот день ему удалось убедить их (пусть оба и посчитали, что он лишился рассудка) постоянно держать его в курсе своего местонахождения, по крайней мере две недели. Он соврал, сказав, что это для результатов эксперимента, который он проводил. Он и Неда в это втянул, но за него беспокоился меньше, поскольку Гоблин о нём совсем не упомянул. 

И вот именно в этой точке что-то не сходилось. Почему Зелёный Гоблин угрожал Гарри и ЭмДжей — но не Неду? Питер дружил с Недом гораздо дольше. Неужели он с некоторых пор проводил больше времени с Гарри и ЭмДжей? Если за ним следили, могли они упустить из виду третьего друга? Нет, в этом не было никакого смысла. Совсем недавно все четверо зависали в кафе. И почти ежедневно Питер возвращался домой из школы вместе с Недом. Просто. Что-то. Не. Сходилось. Питер чувствовал, что что-то упускает. Что-то очень важное. Теперь он это понимал. И было у него такое чувство, будто что-то вертелось на кончике языка, но никак не срывалось с него, и не важно, как сильно он пытался понять, что это. Если бы он _сосредоточился_ как следует, возможно, всё бы получилось. Он бы всё понял. Может быть, если бы он нормально проспал хоть одну ночь, а не бегал как угорелый, следя за тётей, друзьями, встречаясь со своим парнем-наёмником каждую ночь. 

Но Уэйд. Уэйд был тем, кто сохранял его единым целым, не давая раствориться в беспорядочной мешанине стресса и отчаяния. Он не мог не видеться с ним. Он жил ради моментов их воссоединения, когда Уэйд держал его в своих объятьях. Целовал его. Даже когда просто сидел в изножье кровати Питера, пока тот спал. Одного лишь его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы Питер почувствовал себя в безопасности. Умиротворённым. 

Любимым. 

Ему было очень трудно выслушивать «историю происхождения» Дэдпула. Шокирующе трудно и тяжело. Питер не хотел оставлять его тогда. Он хотел обернуть руки вокруг этого красивого ебанутого человека и никогда не отпускать. Он хотел целовать его до изнеможения, касаться нежно, пока тот не понял бы, насколько он замечательный. А потом Питер продолжил бы касаться и целовать его, потому что он был такой красивый, что сердце _щемило_. 

И единственное, что заставило его тогда уйти — опасения за жизнь тёти Мэй. Конечно, он предполагал, что датчики движения могли сработать просто потому, что она пошла в туалет (а так оно и было, слава богам), или даже без всякой причины, потому что были самодельными и довольно топорно выполненными. Но существовала и другая возможность… Не такая уж и ничтожная, что Зелёный Гоблин наконец решил нанести визит в резиденцию Паркера. 

Поэтому Питер заставил себя уйти, пусть и видел, что Уэйд всё ещё никак не мог прийти в себя после вываленного на него рассказа о прошлом. Когда Паркер вернулся и обнаружил, что тётя мирно спит в своей комнате, в квартире всё тихо и спокойно, он вернулся было к Уэйду. Но вдруг почувствовал себя таким измотанным… а Дэдпул велел ему поспать. Ему следовало бы заснуть. И как только его голова коснулась подушки, он провалился бы в глубокий сон. Но. Вместо этого он заплакал, тело сотрясали тихие всхлипы. Он рыдал уже второй раз за последние сутки. Он оплакивал Уэйда и то, через что тому пришлось пройти. И как много ему пришлось пережить после. Каким же он был заботливым, добрым, милым под всем этим напускным внешним дерьмом, которое носил как броню. Потрескавшуюся, из ржавого металла, без выходных отверстий. 

Впервые Питер плакал из-за Уэйда до изнеможения, пока не уснул. Но этот раз был не последним. 

Он не выдержал бы, если б принёс Уэйду ещё больше боли. Он знал, как иногда наёмник себя накручивал, видел это, когда тот выбежал из квартиры (пусть и не понимал почему), заставив их с тётей Мэй сильно беспокоиться. Поэтому Питер решил, что будет делать всё возможное, чтобы избежать с Гарри встречи, потому что это казалось наиболее реальным способом удержания самого себя от свершения неправильных поступков, которые сделали бы больно тем, кто ему дорог. 

Пока это было нетрудно. Сегодня Гарри не пришёл в школу. Он прислал ему короткое, загадочное сообщение: что бы ни происходило в Оскорп, оно требует его непосредственного внимания, поэтому и до работы он его сегодня не подвёз.

Питер вздохнул и вновь отложил телефон. Потерев лицо и глаза, он приказал себе сосредоточиться. У него есть работа, которую нужно сделать. Проще было сказать, чем сделать, конечно, ведь он не мог перестать думать. Но и стажировку потерять не мог. Ему нужно было показать себя, чтобы в дальнейшем поступить в хороший университет по стипендии, а потом найти приличную работу. Вот о чём он должен беспокоиться. 

Как только ему удалось немного сосредоточиться на цифрах на экране, в дверь постучали. Питер, нахмурившись, поднялся, чтобы открыть. Он думал, что пришёл Гарри (или — где-то в глубине души теплилась надежда — что Уэйд снова захотел сделать ему сюрприз), но когда распахнул дверь, уставился на посетителя, которого ни разу даже не встречал. Мужчина, по-видимому лет сорока, в простом костюме стоял, держась за ремень. Судя по всему, он был охранником, пусть и не носил униформы, которая полагалась большинству блюстителей порядка в Оскорп. Тогда, наверное, он был чьим-то личным охранником. 

Питер попытался вежливо улыбнуться, хотя в животе всё перевернулось от беспокойства. 

— Чем могу помочь? 

Мужчина не улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Вас требуют наверху. Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста. — Он развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа, и направился к лифтам. Мгновение Питер смотрел ему в спину, потом схватил куртку и рюкзак, заблокировал компьютер нажатием пары клавиш и запер за собой дверь кабинета. 

Трусцой он нагнал охранника. 

— Наверху? — недоуменно спросил он. Для чего он мог понадобиться наверху? 

— Да. Мистер Осборн попросил привести именно вас. — Он нажал на кнопку вызова. 

— О. — Значит, Гарри его ожидал. Было странно, что он вызвал Питера к себе наверх, а не сам спустился — как обычно. Но, может быть, он был слишком занят. Питер надеялся, что ему не придётся находиться там слишком долго, потому что сегодня ему правда нужно многое успеть закончить по работе. А если Гарри вызывал его просто ради болтовни, тогда Паркер точно высказал бы ему, что думает. 

Подъём на лифте по меньшей мере был неловким. Питер стоял зажатым между мужчиной, который за ним пришёл, и охранником в форме, дежурившим сегодня у лифта. Оба были высокими, молчаливыми и серьёзными. У Питера язык так и чесался язвительно пошутить о том, что неплохо было бы оснастить лифт звуковым сопровождением, однако не думал, что они оценят юмор. 

Так они и проделали путь до самого пятидесятого этажа, где находились административные офисы. Питер здесь был всего несколько раз: первый — когда Гарри проводил ознакомительную экскурсию, второй — когда Норман «повысил» его после решения той проблемы с данными несколько недель назад. 

Вслед за мужчиной в костюме он вышел из лифта, последовав за ним по широкому, отделанному деревянными панелями коридору. Он слегка нахмурился, немного замедлив шаг, когда они прошли мимо кабинета Гарри без остановки. Неужели друг переехал в другой кабинет с тех пор, как Питер был тут последний раз? Он не успел как следует обдумать эту мысль, как мистер Серьёзность вдруг остановился возле двери в конце коридора и открыл её для Питера. Паркер вошёл, искоса взглянув на очередного вооружённого охранника, стоявшего внутри. Удивлённым взглядом он окинул конференц-зал, полный хмурых, дорого одетых мужчин. 

Питер почти почувствовал запах богатства, витающего вокруг, отражавшегося в их дорогостоящих смартфонах или разговорах деловым, резким тоном. Атмосфера была не слишком приятной. В глубине комнаты, за широким дубовым столом на фоне окна от пола до потолка, стоял Норман Осборн. 

Он выглядел более измождённым, чем в ту ночь, когда Питер последний раз его видел: щёки впали, под глазами почти чёрные круги. Однако костюм по-прежнему сидел идеально, красиво подчёркивал плечи, бицепс, грудные мышцы, и это казалось бы даже привлекательным, если б Норман не был столь пугающим. Медленно, будто ощутив на себе взгляд Питера, Осборн поднял голову от папки с бумагами. В глазах появился маниакальный блеск, когда они встретились в Питером взглядами, на губах медленно расплылась усмешка. 

Сердце Паркера заколотилось, паучье чутьё загудело на загривке. 

Что-то было не так. 

И вновь он почувствовал себя… на пределе. Будто что-то вертелось на кончике языка; сон, полузабытый, но который вот-вот всплывёт в памяти в подробностях. Словно у него в руках были кусочки пазла — просто нужно выяснить, как сложить последние. Если б он просто… нашёл верный угол… 

— Питер Паркер. — Голос Нормана Осборна, каким бы тихим ни был, разнёсся по залу. Разговоры мгновенно стихли, будто Норман призвал к тишине. Подняв руку, он поманил Питера ближе. — Мы ждали вас. 

Питер тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь побороть желание отступить, уйти отсюда. Он мог ненавидеть Нормана Осборна сколько угодно, но всё же сейчас был на работе. Питер сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд, внезапно осознав, что в комнате, полной мужчин, носивших тысячедолларовые костюмы, сам он одет в рваные джинсы и футболку. 

Он остановился у массивного стола, пытаясь дышать ровнее, размереннее, чтобы стук в ушах не стал совсем невыносимым. Норман пристально смотрел на него — чуть дольше, чем следовало, — прежде чем опустить взгляд и медленно толкнуть к Питеру беспроводную клавиатуру. 

— У нас случилось… нарушение безопасности, — протянул он, некоторые мужчины недовольно забормотали. — Мы хотим, чтобы вы проверили наши брандмауэры. Убедились, что не было никаких скачков, свидетельствующих о том, что кто-то был там, где не должен быть. 

Питер слегка нахмурился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, переводя взгляд с Нормана на клавиатуру. 

— Я не работаю в сфере кибербезопасности, — решил уточнить он, ощущая, как в животе всё переворачивается. Что тут происходит? С какой вообще стати Норман Осборн решил попросить его проверить брандмауэры Оскорп? 

Норман слегка улыбнулся. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что не сможете этого сделать? — В его суровых глазах сверкнул вызов, Питер стиснул зубы. 

— Нет, я могу, — тихо сказал он. Пододвинув клавиатуру ближе к себе, он отошёл в угол стола, чтобы увидеть экран компьютера. По шее забегали предупреждающие мурашки, когда он оставил позади себя Нормана, совершенно вне поля зрения. Но чутьё зудело в этот момент как-то приглушённо, поэтому Паркер смог его проигнорировать. Он и так знал, что Норман ужасный человек, но сомневался, что тот посмеет причинить ему вред на глазах у других людей. 

Заставив себя сосредоточиться, Питер набрал несколько команд и открыл программу защиты данных компании. Углубившись в код, он проверял недавнюю активность, искал любые скрытые проблемы в брандмауэрах. На несколько минут в комнате воцарилось молчание, Питер поймал себя на мысли, что ему хочется, чтобы бизнесмены продолжили общаться друг с другом. Вдруг мягкий голос Нормана ворвался в его мысли, заставив сердце ёкнуть от неожиданности. 

— Что-нибудь интересное? — спросил он почти любезно. 

Питер обернулся к нему. Норман стоял, прислонившись к окну, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Пока нет, — ответил он и вновь взглянул на монитор. — Мне ещё нужно проверить кое-что. 

Это, конечно, не было полным сканированием безопасности, потому что Питер не мог назвать себя таким уж экспертом в этой области, но он был уверен, что охватил все основные моменты для выявления возможного взлома или проникновения. 

Спустя ещё несколько секунд глухое жужжание чутья усилилось, заставив его вздрогнуть. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как Норман склонился над ним. Питер сглотнул, пальцы дрогнули, затем вновь запорхали по клавиатуре. 

— Ого. Далеко забрался. — Норман смотрел через его плечо, наблюдая за набором кода на экране. Следующие слова он сказал тише, чтобы только Питер его услышал: — Пальцы твои просто летают по клавиатуре. Как маленькие паучки. 

Как паучки. 

Он медленно склонился к нему, тёплое дыхание обдавало шею Питера. 

— Я определённо позеленел от зависти… — прошептал он. 

Питер замер. 

И вдруг кусочки головоломки сложились в целую картину. 

Этого не может быть… но так всё и было. Теперь всё обрело смысл. Странное поведение, долгие часы работы, жучок. У него были все ресурсы для осуществления задуманного. И он не угрожал Неду, потому что не знал его. Гарри дружил лишь с ним и ЭмДжей. О господи, Гарри…

Питер резко отодвинулся от стола, разворачиваясь на каблуках к Норману, внезапно опасаясь подставлять ему спину. Глаза распахнулись, от лица отлила вся кровь, когда он осознал, что происходит. 

Норман медленно, хищно улыбнулся. 

— Закончили? 

У Питера совершенно пересохло во рту, поэтому он лишь коротко кивнул. Пальцы потянулись к кнопкам паутиномётов на запястьях. Но комната была полна людей, а здание — напичкано камерами. И сейчас он лишь Питер Паркер. Как только он себя раскроет, с ним будет покончено. Норман Осборн мог рассказать об этом всему миру или шантажировать его вечно. 

— Я только… — Питер задохнулся, неуклюже махнув на дверь. Повернувшись, он пошёл прочь, периферийное зрение слегка размылось, звук и цвет слились воедино. Он будто шёл в воде, пульс отдавался в ушах. Никто его не остановил. 

В коридоре он глубоко, судорожно вдохнул. 

— Блять, блять, блять… — пробормотал он, с трудом направившись к лифтам. Этого просто не могло быть. 

Норман. Осборн. Норман Осборн был Зелёным Гоблином. 

Один из богатейших, умнейших, могущественнейших людей мира знал секрет Питера и именно с ним хотел свести счёты. 

А Паркер даже этого не предвидел. Он был так _глуп_… Все улики были перед носом — он просто был слишком слеп, чтобы соединить их в одно. 

А теперь Норман раскрыл себя. И это пугало больше всего. Зачем раскрывать тайну своей личности, если не видишь в Питере угрозы? Разве что он намеревался избавиться от Человека-паука раз и навсегда?

Питер почти добрался до лифта, паника подступила к горлу, как вдруг острый, резкий укол предупреждения об опасности пронзил позвоночник. Инстинктивно Паркер отпрянул, но Норман уже был рядом. Он схватил Питера за горло, припечатал к стене в мгновение ока. 

— Похоже, мне удалось поймать вкусненького паучка, м? — прошипел он, безумно ухмыляясь и склонившись ближе к лицу Питера. 

Паркер безрезультатно вцепился в руку Гоблина. Оглядевшись, в страхе широко распахнул глаза, заметив, что охранник, стоявший у входа в конференц-зал, испарился. 

Они были одни. 

Норман потянул Питера на себя и вновь ударил спиной о стену, напрочь выбивая из лёгких остатки воздуха. Наклонившись, он зарычал ему в ухо: 

— Я собираюсь вырвать твои ноги одну за другой, буду смотреть, как ты извиваешься и орёшь. И передай своему бойфренду, чтобы тоже пришёл. Пусть посмотрит, что _натворил_. 

Он швырнул Питера на землю. Тот сразу попытался подняться на ноги, хватая ртом воздух и кашляя, горло жгло. Найдя опору, он прислонился спиной к противоположной стене, принимая защитную стойку. 

Но Норман стоял уже в нескольких футах от него, поправляя сбитые запонки с небрежным недовольством. 

— Знаешь, Питер, я впечатлён. Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе хватит наглости изменять моему сыну. — Сердце Питера болезненно сжалось, Норман смерил его холодным взглядом. — Полагаю, ты действительно мастерски хранишь секреты, не так ли? — Он мерзко хохотнул — от этого звука у Питера побежали мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Это было _неправильно_. — С нетерпением жду, когда распутается паутина твоей лжи. — Он шагнул к нему, Питер отшатнулся, но Норман лишь прошёл мимо, направляясь обратно в конференц-зал. — Не забудь сказать Уэйду Уилсону, что то, что произойдёт дальше, будет специально для него, — бросил он через плечо. — Очень не хотелось бы, чтобы он пропустил шоу. 

Тяжело дыша и лихорадочно соображая, Питер смотрел ему в спину до тех пор, пока тот не скрылся за дверью. 

Какое отношение к этому имеет Уэйд? 

Нажав кнопку вызова лифта, Питер знал, что сердце не перестанет колотиться о рёбра, пока он к чёртовой матери не уберется из здания. 

Он никак не мог поверить, что это происходит. _Норман Осборн_ придёт за ним. У Питера не было шансов. 

Двери лифта распахнулись с тихим звоном, который заставил Питера подпрыгнуть. Он вошёл внутрь. Поездка вниз была как в тумане. Он пытался успокоиться. Пытался всё обдумать. Но с каждым вдохом грудь сжимало всё сильнее; с каждым этажом он ощущал, как усиливается дрожь. К тому моменту, когда он, спотыкаясь, вывалился на улицу, залитую ярким полуденным солнцем, в груди болело, голова кружилась. Смутно, будто мысли текли через мёд, Питер понял, что у него начинается паническая атака. Их не было со смерти дяди Бена. 

Ему нужно было увидеться с Уэйдом. 

Он не понимал, какое отношение ко всему этому имел наёмник, как он попал под прицел Зелёного Гоблина, но Питеру необходимо было убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы увидеть его прямо сейчас, заставила узел в груди Питера немного ослабнуть. 

Уэйд всё исправит. Он ведь всегда это делал. 

Вынув телефон, Питер разблокировал его. Дрожащий большой палец завис над приложением, которое он использовал, чтобы писать Уэйду от лица Человека-паука. Он должен был встретиться с ним как Паучок, чтобы рассказать, что случилось. Уэйд сможет помочь, скажет, что делать дальше. 

Однако Питер понимал, какое решение примет Дэдпул. Как только он выяснит, что Норман Осборн — Зелёный Гоблин, то вырежет на пуле имя генерального директора Оскорп и пойдёт его убивать. Какая-то слабая, жалкая и трусливая частичка внутри Питера хотела, чтобы Уэйд обо всём позаботился. Так было бы проще, нужно было покончить с ним раз и навсегда после всего, что произошло. 

Однако если б Питер позволил этому случиться, это положило бы конец Человеку-пауку. Человек-паук спасал жизни. Он не забирал их. 

Поэтому он открыл обычный СМС-чат. Существовала ещё одна причина, почему он хотел увидеться с Уэйдом как с Уэйдом, а не как с Дэдпулом. Гораздо более эгоистичная причина. 

Он хотел иметь возможность заглянуть ему в глаза, когда тот скажет Питеру, что всё будет хорошо. 

Большие пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, подрагивая, Питер не знал, что написать. Разум всё ещё был наполнен паникой, всё, что он четко знал — ему необходимо увидеться с Уэйдом прямо сейчас. 

В итоге он позвонил. 

Всего два гудка спустя Уэйд взял трубку. 

— Как делишки, пирожок? — спросил он, фальшивые весёлые нотки в его голосе не помогли скрыть беспокойство. Питер никогда раньше ему не звонил. 

Паркер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вот опять — не мог придумать, что сказать. Он был заторможен, в голове пустота, он застрял на тротуаре перед Оскорп с десятками снующих мимо людей и был чертовски напуган. 

— Питер? — Теперь беспокойство отчётливо слышалось в голосе. 

Он сглотнул.

— М-можно… Можно к тебе прийти? 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, на линии не было слышно ничего, кроме треска помех. А потом: 

— Где ты сейчас? 

Питер вздохнул. Выдохнул. Теперь, когда он услышал деловой тон Уэйда и знал, что тот решит все проблемы, ему стало гораздо легче дышать. 

— Оскорп, — слабо пискнул он. 

— Хорошо. Напишу тебе адрес. Оттуда всего пять минут ходьбы, сможешь добраться? — Он говорил спокойно, но твёрдо. 

Питер кивнул, потом вспомнил, что Уэйд его не видит. 

— Да… — выдохнул он. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я сейчас положу трубку, ладно? Да, нам придётся. Увидимся всего через пару минут. 

— Хорошо. — Питер опустил телефон, когда связь прервалась, и посмотрел на адрес, который прислал ему Уэйд. Он смутно подумал, не собирается ли Уэйд там с ним пересечься. Было очень на него похоже. Мило и заботливо с его стороны. 

Прогулка до расположенного в трёх с половиной кварталах отсюда многоквартирного здания заняла целую вечность. Каждое движение, которое Питер замечал периферийным зрением, заставляло его сердце замирать. Каждый громкий звук заставлял замедлять шаг. Каждый встреченный им прохожий заставлял отшатываться. Теперь, зная, что у Нормана Осборна был план — план отрывания его конечностей одной за другой, очевидно, на глазах у Уэйда, — он был более взвинчен, чем когда-либо прежде. Теперь это не какая-то смутная опасность где-то в далёком будущем. Теперь это могло случиться в любой момент. 

Когда он наконец увидел красный номер нужного причудливого здания напротив небольшого парка, перед глазами вновь всё размылось и поплыло. Неужели так действовала паническая атака? Разве она не должна была закончиться через пару минут? Питер не мог вспомнить. Он пытался сосчитать пульс, чтобы вычислить, сколько ударов в минуту бьётся сердце, и как раз остановился перед входом в здание, когда кто-то схватил его за руку. 

Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности, но почти сразу узнал возвышающегося над собой человека и исходящий от него жар. Уэйд повёл его внутрь, продолжая тепло и успокаивающе сжимать левое плечо, уверенно кивнув швейцару, стоявшему внутри. Питер позволил яркому вестибюлю расплыться перед глазами, Уэйд провёл его через весь этаж и сразу вошёл в пустой лифт. Питер придвинулся к нему ближе, когда двери закрылись с мягким шипением, давление в груди ослабло, когда он попытался вдохнуть поглубже. 

— Блядский боже, ты весь дрожишь, — мягко пробормотал Уэйд, повернув к себе Питера лицом. Он легко провёл обеими ладонями по рукам Паркера, отступил на полшага, явно оглядывая его в поисках каких-либо травм. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке? 

Взгляд Питера впился в глаза Уэйда, жадно впитывая беспокойство и тревогу, яростное сострадание в этих глубоких, ярко-голубых омутах. Они всегда были такими выразительными, практически светились от интенсивности эмоций Уэйда, даже несмотря на тень от кепки и капюшон. 

— Я… я… — Он не мог и слова выговорить. Да и всё равно — что бы он сказал? Что _можно_ было сказать? 

Лифт слабо звякнул, двери открылись на десятом этаже. Уэйд вывел их в коридор, ни на секунду не перестав прикасаться к Питеру. Он быстро отпер дверь и завёл его внутрь квартиры, которая была намного лучше любых других, которые, кажется, у Уэйда раскиданы по всему городу. 

Питер словно со стороны с благодарностью наблюдал, как Уэйд запер за ними дверь, помог ему снять рюкзак и усадил на замшевую кушетку. Уэйд вновь заглянул ему в глаза — серьёзно, угрожающе — и спросил: 

— Кто-то тебя обидел, Питер? 

Он молчаливо покачал головой, призрак руки Нормана крепко сжал его шею. 

Уэйд, казалось, немного расслабился, но не ослабил хватку на плече Питера. Паркер был этому рад. 

— Что-то тебя испугало? 

Питер кивнул, решив, что эта формулировка ничуть не хуже любой другой. Не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов, на которые он всё равно не знал, как ответить, Питер подался вперёд, сокращая расстояние между ними и вжавшись лицом в ключицу Уэйда. 

Уилсон замер на мгновение, а потом обнял его своими сильными руками бесконечно нежно. 

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал он, согревая дыханием макушку Питера. — С тобой всё хорошо. 

С лёгкой дрожью Питер вжался в него сильнее, прерывисто всхлипнул, когда Уэйд произнёс слова, которые он так жаждал услышать. Он вцепился, зарываясь пальцами в толстовку Уэйда, позволив себе расслабиться в тепле, которое его окружало. Уэйд медленно провёл ладонью вниз и вверх по его спине, успокаивающе поглаживая, заставляя Питера дышать ровнее, спокойнее. Каждый вдох и выдох теперь давался чуть легче. 

— I’m coming to find you if it takes me all night, — начал тихо напевать Уэйд приглушённым голосом в волосы Питера. — Wrong until you make it right. — Голос звучал тише, более неуверенно, чем обычно, и из-за этого — более нежно. — And I won’t forget you. At least I’ll try and run tonight. — Он прижал Питера чуть ближе к себе, практически, но не совсем усадив к себе на колени, и с этим последний тугой узел развязался в его груди — и он вновь смог дышать. Он сильнее вжался лицом в шею Уэйда, вдыхая его запах. — Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. — Он пел так нежно, голос — тихий, успокаивающий рокот, Питер позволил себе зажмуриться, а страху — уйти на задний план. — Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright¹.

На мгновение Питер ему поверил. 

Уэйд затихал постепенно, пока не начал просто напевать себе под нос, Питер поразился тому, насколько тот может быть нежным и заботливым. Снова и снова он доказывал, что может позаботиться о Питере. Он точно знал, что нужно молодому запутавшемуся герою, даже если Паркер не знал этого сам. Он полностью доверился Уэйду. 

Сам тихо замычав, Питер немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Уэйду. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, неуверенный, что голос будет достаточно ровным, если скажет громче. 

Уэйд подарил ему грустную улыбку, которая всё же согрела сердце. 

— Обращайся, Питер. 

И он сказал его имя. Настоящее имя. И смотрел на Питера не прикрытыми маской глазами — в его мягком взгляде было _что-то_. И, словно это была самая естественная вещь на свете (а так оно и было), Питер подался вперёд и прижался губами к губам Уэйда. 

Без сомнений. Просто на автомате. Легко. Словно дыхание. Поцелуй был нежным и болезненно-сладким, губы Уэйда — такими мягкими и безопасными. Идеальными. Одной рукой Уэйд скользнул в _волосы_ Питера, зарываясь в них _пальцами_, и именно об этом Паркер и мечтал. Больше ему ничего не было нужно. Ничего. 

Он попал домой. 

Поцелуи с Уэйдом всегда были чудесными, но они никогда раньше не ощущались, словно возвращение домой. Питер не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, но когда поцелуй прервался, а губы Уэйда последний раз нежно коснулись уголка его рта, он почувствовал удовлетворение. И наполненность. Уэйд прижался лбом ко лбу Питера, их дыхание смешалось. А когда Питер открыл глаза, то встретил полный удивления взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз Уэйда. Питер улыбнулся. 

И больше ему ничего не было нужно. Всё было здесь. 

— Уэйд, — благоговейно выдохнул Питер. Уэйд немного отстранился, убирая руку с затылка Паркера. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. — Время пришло. Он уже слишком долго ждал. Он, конечно, не планировал признаваться сейчас, но Уэйд принадлежал ему, а он принадлежал Уэйду, и сейчас — самое время. И всё будет хорошо — потому что с Уэйдом по-другому быть не могло. Всё будет в _полном порядке_. — Я… 

Уэйд отпрянул от него и встал одним быстрым движением, внезапное отсутствие контакта с ним заставило Питера почувствовать холод и смущение. 

— Постой, — грубо прервал он. — Просто… погоди. — Уэйд отвернулся, Питер не успел понять выражение его лица. Он смотрел на него, удивлённо приоткрыв рот, когда Уэйд отошёл на несколько шагов и вжался ладонями в глаза. — Нет… Ох бля, бля, бля, знаю, — прорычал он тихо — слишком тихо, чтобы Питер услышал, не будь у него суперслуха. — Но я не могу… Ни за что, блять. Я никогда даже не думал… Нет. 

Ледяной страх разлился по венам Питера, сковывая тело. Уэйд снова себя накручивал? Психовал? Чёрт. Психовал же, да? Но нет. Нет, нет, нет, момент был просто _идеальным_. Уэйд должен был знать.

— Уэйд. — Он сел на край кушетки, выпрямившись, пытаясь снова привлечь внимание наёмника. — Перестань. Послушай просто. Я должен сказать тебе… 

Уэйд резко обернулся к нему, выставив руки, словно пытаясь остановить Питера. 

— Нет. Нет, нет. Не могу. Я не должен был… Прости меня. — На его выразительном лице отражались разочарование и боль, у Питера защемило сердце. 

— Нет! — настойчиво воскликнул он, сжимая руки, подавляя желание вскочить на ноги, не желая спугнуть Уэйда. — Нет, всё хорошо. Правда. Я хотел сказать тебе, что я… 

— Я влюблён в другого. 

Питер замер. Ощутил, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Эти слова ударили наотмашь, заставив желудок сжаться в тугой узел, рвануться куда-то к горлу. Сердце заколотилось. В голове всё помутилось. Он смотрел на Уэйда широко раскрытыми глазами, и тишина между ними была густой, до ужаса _неправильной_. 

Затормозив на несколько секунд, разум наконец догнал тело Питера. Логически он понимал, что Уэйд мог говорить лишь об одном человеке. О нём. О нём — как о Человеке-пауке. Но это ощущалось так, будто Уэйд говорил ему о ком-то третьем. Хотя было нелогично и неправильно чувствовать, как сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. 

Но именно так он себя и ощущал. И не мог ничего поделать. Может быть, если б он рассказал свой секрет Уэйду, то это ужасное чувство ушло бы. 

— Но, Уэйд, я… 

Уэйд яростно замотал головой, вновь отступая. 

— Нет, я… У меня есть… у меня есть другой. И я его люблю. 

Питер почувствовал, что сердце разбивается и разрывается одновременно. 

Уэйд его любил. 

Но не любил _его_.

—Поэтому прости, но… — Уэйд скрестил руки на груди и, отвернув голову в сторону, прошипел: — Я и говорю ему, блять. Завали, я… Нет. Ни за что, блять. 

Питер встал, сглотнув жгучую боль в горле. 

— Уэйд, просто послушай. 

— У тебя всё равно есть парень, — отрезал Уэйд, скривившись, злобно нахмурившись, когда сосредоточил взгляд на Питере. — Поэтому это не то чтобы… это не… Ты ведь встречаешься с тем ребёнком Осборна. 

Питер уставился на него, потрясённый внезапным поворотом разговора. 

— Ну, это не то… 

— Да это и не важно. — Уэйд отвернулся, подошёл и уставился в окно. — Мы с тобой не можем… не сможем никогда быть вместе. 

Питер почувствовал, будто ему в живот ударили. 

— Что?

— Я никогда не смогу быть с тобой. — Наступила тишина длиною в вечность. А потом Уэйд повернулся, взгляд был жёстким. Жёстким — и ужасающе пустым. — Ты просто ребёнок. Я не хочу… — Он замолчал, скривив губы. 

Питер не мог дышать. 

Уэйд подошёл к двери — каждый его шаг был словно удар скальпелем в сердце Питера. Он потянулся к дверной ручке, Паркер услышал, как он бормочет себе под нос, даже сквозь шум крови в ушах. 

— Знаю… Знаю, но мы, блять, должны. Мы просто не можем… — Он приоткрыл дверь и замер, не потрудившись обернуться к Питеру, когда сказал: — Оставайся сколько хочешь. Увидимся позже. — Голос был хриплым, искажённым и болезненным, но всё, что услышал Питер, был хлопок двери. 

Он ушёл. 

Питер опустился на кушетку. Она пахла Уэйдом. Вновь вскочив на ноги, он подошёл к окну, пальцы дрожали, когда он вжался ладонями в стекло. 

Уэйд его не хотел. 

Питер судорожно вздохнул. Голова кружилась. 

Ему необходимо было выбираться отсюда. 

Возвращение домой было самым трудным, что когда-либо делал Питер. Он не думал, что могло быть ещё хуже после того, как выяснил, кем был Норман, но это… состояние оказалось ещё ужаснее. 

Он плакал в метро. Питер с детства не плакал на людях. Последний раз был, когда он узнал, что переезжает к тёте Мэй и дяде Бену после внезапной смерти родителей. А теперь — посмотрите на него, сидел у окна, прижатый какой-то старушкой, от которой пахло нафталином, слёзы сами собой лились по щекам, он глушил всхлипы в кулаке, пытаясь подавить рыдания. 

Когда он наконец захлопнул за собой дверь квартиры, то рухнул в свою неубранную постель, рыдания лишь усилились. 

Уэйд не хотел с ним быть. Он был _лишь ребёнком_. Это не должно было ощущаться как отказ, но ощущалось именно так. И это было отказом. 

Он понимал, что глупо настолько расстраиваться. Уэйд ведь любил Человека-паука. Он оставался верен ему. На самом деле Питер даже должен бы радоваться этому. Он не хотел, чтобы Уэйд ему изменял, правда ведь? Конечно. Поэтому он не должен был сейчас пускать сопли в подушку, будто он был Беллой, которую Эдвард только что бросил в лесу. 

А потом вдруг посреди всех этих рыданий и соплей и мысленных руганий себя за тупость Питеру в голову пришла ужасная мысль. 

А что, если Уэйд влюблён в кого-то другого? Вдруг был кто-то, помимо Человека-паука? 

Это глупо. Он знал, что глупо. Уэйд _никогда_ бы так не поступил. И всё же… это было возможно. Вполне вероятно. 

Питер просто не мог вынести эту мысль. Он просто растворился в солёных слезах и огромной, пульсирующей болью дыре в груди. Он плакал до хрипоты, а потом плакал ещё. Он плакал, пока не уснул.

***

Было уже темно, когда Питер проснулся. Вокруг глаз засохла солёная корочка, горло драло. Сев на кровати, он посмотрел на часы. Всего лишь начало девятого. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым.

Он с трудом выбрался из кровати и прошлёпал на кухню. Тётя Мэй оставила ему в холодильнике ужин, но мысль о еде неприятно скручивала живот. Она не закончит работать раньше полуночи, так что Питеру нужно было как-то убить время. 

Он должен был надеть костюм Человека-паука и пойти к Уэйду, рассказать о Зелёном Гоблине. Он заслуживал того, чтобы знать правду. К тому же Питеру нужна была помощь, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Плюс пора покончить со всем этим прямо сейчас. Поэтому лишь с секундным колебанием и тупой болью в груди Питер достал телефон и написал Уэйду с приложения, которым пользовался от лица Человека-паука, прося встретиться через час. 

Впервые за очень долгое время Питер не жаждал с ним встречи. 

Он не хотел. Но в этом была необходимость. 

Уэйд ответил через минуту, поэтому Питер быстро принял душ, потом надел костюм и вылез в окно. Ночь была тёплой, воздух, проносившийся мимо, пока он летел через Квинс, приносил приятные ощущения. Только когда он приземлился на их крышу и увидел очертания Уэйда на фоне городских огней, то понял, как тяжело ему придётся. 

Видеть Уэйда, такого красивого и сильного, просто стоящего там, было физически тяжело и больно. Он раздосадованно прокашлялся и заставил себя нормально поприветствовать наёмника. 

— Привет, Пул, — позвал он, подходя ближе. 

Он надеялся, что Уэйд не заметит, что тон немного грубый. 

Уэйд напрягся при звуке его голоса — Питер проследил острым взглядом, как он убрал пистолет в кобуру, а потом повернулся. 

— Паучок! — ответил Дэдпул, и фальшивые весёлые нотки были слишком очевидны в его голосе. — Приветик, как житуха, зависаешь? 

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Я кое-что узнал. 

— Что именно? — Уэйд быстро переместился к нему справа, вторгаясь в личное пространство, обнимая за талию, прижимаясь бёдрами к его. Питер задрожал, разрываясь между желанием прижаться к Уэйду изо всех сил и избежать его прикосновений. Уэйд сразу заметил неладное. — Всё хорошо, Малыш-паучиш? — спросил он голосом, полным беспокойства. Он отпустил его талию и обнял ладонями шею, большие пальцы успокаивающе вжались по обе стороны его челюсти. 

Питер заскулил, вся его наспех сколоченная оборона мгновенно рассыпалась под прикосновением Уэйда. Он должен был знать. Должен был помнить, что Уэйд принадлежал ему, по крайней мере частично. Должен был никогда этого не забывать. 

— Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь ещё? — быстро спросил он не в силах заставить себя озаботиться тем, что в голосе вновь зазвенели слёзы. 

Уэйд замер. Резко, тошнотворно затих. Маска была пустой. Нераспознаваемой. В этот момент Питер ненавидел эту маску Дэдпула. Ненавидел. Он хотел видеть глаза Уэйда, чтобы знать, о чём тот думал. Что чувствовал. Он был удивлён? Испуган? Чувствовал вину? Злость? Печаль? 

Сердце словно сжали кулаком, а потом руки Уэйда обхватили его шею крепче, он склонился к нему, вжимаясь лбом в его лоб. 

— Нет, — прорычал он низко, убеждённо. — Ни с кем, кроме тебя, Паучок. 

Питер легко сжал запястья Уэйда, прикрыл глаза, обречённо выдохнул. 

— Хорошо, — прошептал он. Приподнявшись, он коснулся губами губ Уэйда через спандекс и кожу. Но так оно всегда и было, не так ли? Спандекс и кожа между ними. Питера уже от этого тошнило. С низким, отчаянным стоном он потянулся к его маске. Уэйд тоже просунул пальцы под края маски Питера, обнажил его подбородок, губы. 

А потом они снова целовались. Глубоко, грязно — сплошные языки и зубы. Будто оба за что-то извинялись друг перед другом. 

— Только ты, Малыш-паучиш, — клялся Уэйд шёпотом ему в губы — мёд и битое стекло. — Только ты. — Питер прикусил язык Уэйда, прижимаясь ближе, пытаясь проникнуть глубже. Вкус мяты не давал ему покоя. И когда Питер не смог подобраться ещё ближе, то схватился за ремни ножен для катан и швырнул Уэйда на землю. 

С кряхтением Уэйд приземлился спиной на крышу, Питер без промедления взобрался на него, седлая бёдра, склонившись, чтобы вновь соединить их губы, их языки. Наёмник изумлённо застонал, когда Питер принялся шарить ниже ремня, ловкими пальцами разыскивая шов, молнию — что угодно, чтобы проникнуть внутрь.

— Хочу тебя, — прорычал Питер ему в рот, прикусывая его нижнюю губу.

Уэйд задохнулся, дёрнув бёдрами вверх. 

— Бери меня. Бля, возьми меня. Всего меня. Всё, что захочешь. Блять. — Ладони опустились на задницу Питера, пальцы впились в неё, когда он потянул вниз, грязно толкаясь жёстким стояком в стояк Питера. Оба застонали от этого.

Питер прервал поцелуй, сел ровнее, откинув голову, уперевшись руками в живот Уэйда, и проехался бёдрами, скуля и содрогаясь, когда член Дэдпула вдавился между половинками задницы. И это. Это было тем, что ему было так необходимо. Ему нужно, чтобы Уэйд был ближе. Так близко, как это возможно. 

— Хочу тебя в себе, — задыхаясь, простонал он отчаянно и надорванно. Скользнув рукой выше, к груди Уэйда, он склонился ниже, глядя в эти жуткие пустые глазные патчи. — Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. 

Уэйд надломленно застонал. 

— Ох, бля… — Он схватил Питера за бёдра, крепко сжал их, удерживая, и одним резким, неожиданно сильным движением перевернулся, подминая его под себя. Теперь он вжимал Питера в крышу, с силой о него обтираясь, губы и зубы нашли и терзали нежную кожу шеи. А Питер тонул в жаре, и да да _да_. 

Он вновь потянулся к ремню Уэйда, пытаясь стащить его и откинуть в сторону. Уэйд с недовольным мычанием отпрянул, быстро схватил запястья Питера и вжал их в землю. Паркер заскулил, он извивался, это лёгкое ограничение свободы посылало неожиданные волны возбуждения по всему телу, обжигая низ живота. Уэйд резко втянул воздух, уставившись на него сверху вниз. 

— Ох… Бля, малыш. — Голос звучал так, будто ему было больно. — Тебе это нравится, не так ли? — Питер откинул голову, тяжело дыша, вскидывая бёдра, пытаясь вернуть это восхитительное трение. Но Уэйд замер, сдерживаясь и не двигаясь, даже когда упёрся со стоном лбом в шею Питера. — О бля чёрт чёрт чёрт о господи боже… 

— Прошу, — ахнул Питер, обхватывая ногами бёдра Уэйда, притягивая к себе до тех пор, пока он, горячий и твёрдый, вновь не прижался к его заднице. — Уэйд, пожалуйста… 

Уилсон вновь застонал, будто умирал, и сжал запястья Питера. А потом он отстранился, сев на пятки и положив ему руку на живот, прижимая к земле. Держа на расстоянии. 

— Погоди, просто… Постой. — Он запрокинул голову в небо и отчаянно заскулил. — Господи, Жёлтый, я знаю… Блять, но мы не можем. Нет… — Он посмотрел на Питера, и даже маска выглядела умоляюще. — Не здесь, Паучок. 

Питер нахмурился, пытаясь игнорировать разлившуюся из-за отказа в груди боль. Он схватил руку Уэйда, толкнул её вниз, проводя по твёрдым очертаниям своего члена, натянувшего костюм. 

— Но я хочу тебя, — выдохнул он. Уэйда затрясло, но он остался там, где был, не растлевая так нуждавшегося в этом подростка. Питер отчаянно зарычал. Он напряг ноги, подтягивая себя ближе к Уэйду, вверх по его бёдрам, пока вновь не оказался прижатым задницей к его твёрдому члену — плечи так и остались на земле, когда Питер непристойно прогнулся, вжимаясь теснее. — А ты разве меня не хочешь? 

Уэйд со всхлипом подался вперёд, зарываясь лицом в грудь Питера, обнимая его за поясницу, удерживая на месте. 

— Бля, конечно… _конечно_ хочу. — Слова звучали сдавленно. — Ты меня нахуй убиваешь, Малыш-паучиш. Ты себе даже не представляешь… — Он глубоко, судорожно вздохнул и вновь сел на пятки, бросив на Питера умоляющий взгляд. — Но я не могу забрать твою девственность на крыше какого-то сраного дома. 

Питер уставился на него, удивлённо приоткрыв рот. И вот поэтому Уэйд его сейчас не трахал? Он пытался быть добрым к Паучку. Хотел сделать всё правильно. Внезапно Питер почувствовал сильнейшую привязанность к наёмнику. Прогнувшись в спине, он поднялся, усевшись на коленях Уэйда, обнимая его за плечи. 

— Тогда пойдём к тебе, — промурлыкал он ему на ухо. 

Уэйд согласно замычал, одним плавным движением поднявшись с земли, держа Питера на руках. 

Паркер опустил ноги, чтобы оба спустились с крыши. Когда они приземлились на асфальт, он последовал за Уэйдом по закоулкам Нью-Йорка, всё время держась за его ремень двумя пальцами. Уэйд привёл их к знакомому зданию — к тому, где они с Питером играли в «Марио: Карт» очень и очень давно. Воспоминания о том вечере вызвали в груди Питера мимолётную боль, но он задвинул её поглубже. 

Уэйд пустил его внутрь. Квартира была запущена, но несильно отличалась от того раза, когда он тут был, — возможно, Уилсон сюда нечасто заходил с тех пор. Он обернулся к Уэйду, готовый продолжить с того, на чём они остановились. Но наёмник стоял возле двери, потирая затылок одной рукой, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Он нервничал. 

Питер тихо выдохнул и шагнул к нему, обнимая за талию, прижимаясь головой к груди. Он легко улыбнулся, почувствовав расслабление Уэйда, руки его тут же обвились вокруг плеч Питера, притягивая ближе. Некоторое время они стояли так, потом Питер повернул голову, прижимаясь губами к горячей коже костюма. 

— У тебя есть спальня? 

Уэйд слабо рассмеялся. 

— Ещё бы. Позволь провести экскурсию. — Он склонился, подхватив Питера под бёдра. Тот обвил ногами его талию. Уэйд пронёс его мимо дивана через всю квартиру к двери в другом конце гостиной, вошёл внутрь и остановился, положив Питера на огромную мягкую кровать. 

В комнате было темно, но Питер видел смутные очертания захламлённой прикроватной тумбы, открытый шкаф, неясные постеры, прикрепленные к стенам. Уэйд подполз к нему, оставляя по пути мягкие поцелуи на животе и груди. Питер прикрыл глаза, дыхание участилось, когда тело Уэйда нависло над ним. Губы вновь встретились — сначала мягко, но Питер поспешил углубить поцелуй. Он скользнул языком по языку Уэйда, вызывая у наёмника низкий стон, и поднял бёдра, вновь вжимаясь в него. 

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы возбуждение вернулось, и вскоре Питер уже задыхался, сжимая ремни ножен от катан и дёргая их. 

— Долой, — пробормотал он в горячие скользкие губы. Уэйд поспешил подчиниться, сорвав оружие со спины, не прерывая поцелуй, и отбросил его. Следующим был пояс, с глухим стуком упавший на пол, а потом уже ничто не могло остановить Питера от похоти, направленной на Уэйда. — Прошу… — вновь взмолился он, задыхаясь. 

Уэйд издал низкий стон, подхватил его под бёдра, устраивая ноги почти у себя на плечах, склоняясь, складывая Питера практически пополам, вжимаясь каменно-твёрдым, крупным членом в его ягодицы, обтираясь быстро, грязно. У Паркера внутри прострелило горячим удовольствием. Он неосознанно распахнул рот, оттуда вырвался сдавленный крик, затылком он зарылся в матрас, пальцы рефлекторно вцепились в плечи Уэйда. 

Уэйд со сдавленным рычанием замер, находя губами шею Питера. 

— Господи, я так хочу… хочу трахуть тебя, малыш. — Питер заскулил. — Хочу видеть, как извиваешься на моём члене. — Он толкнулся бёдрами — медленно, сильно, Питера затрясло. — Но я… не могу тебе навредить. — Он тяжело дышал, явно пытаясь сдерживаться. — Мы не должны торопиться. — Он поцеловал плечо Питера, потом немного отстранился и взглянул на него. — Хочу сделать всё правильно. 

Питер задыхался, пытаясь побороть похоть, взять тело под контроль. Потому что Уэйд был прав. Они должны были сделать всё правильно. Уэйд этого заслуживал. 

— Да, — выдохнул Питер, слегка кивнув. — Да, давай… не будем торопиться. 

Уэйд улыбнулся ему так красиво и мило, а потом принялся покрывать грудь и живот Питера поцелуями, дойдя до края костюма, и, слегка поколебавшись, задрал его. А потом впился зубами в тазовую косточку, Питер задохнулся, дёрнувшись, а Уэйд продолжил покусывать ниже. 

— Ты такой красивый… — прошептал Уэйд ему в кожу, у Питера всё внутри сковало болью. 

Уэйд медленно стянул его штаны, проводя языком от одного бедра до другого широкими горячими мазками. Питер опустил руку ему на затылок, слегка сжимая маску. Другой рукой он вцепился в простыни. А потом Уэйд опустился ниже, вылизывая его член, Питер ахнул. Он никак не мог прекратить издавать эти отчаянные тихие звуки, срывавшиеся с губ, когда Уэйд принялся покрывать мокрыми поцелуями весь его член, пальцы, обтянутые перчаткой, обхватили основание и легко сжимали. Всё плыло от жара и желания — а потом Уэйд отстранился, оставив Питера задыхаться от потери. 

—Подожди минутку, малыш, — утешающе промурлыкал Дэдпул, отклонившись и шаря на прикроватной тумбе. Питер услышал щелчок крышки и задрожал от предвкушения. Рот Уэйда вернулся, прижавшись теплом и влагой к его бедру, и Питер почти пропустил задыхающийся вопрос, заданный ему в кожу. — Тебя когда-нибудь трогали здесь? — Палец, покрытый шрамами и смазкой, но невероятно тёплый, мягко скользнул вниз по ягодице, пробираясь между. 

У Питера перехватило дыхание. 

— Н-нет… — сознался он хриплым от вожделения голосом. 

Уэйд застонал, потом приподнял голову и окинул всё его тело взглядом, встретившись в итоге с закрытыми маской глазами. 

— Помнишь наше стоп-слово? — Питер сглотнул, быстро кивнув. — Хорошо. — Он поцеловал его в подрагивающее бедро. — Цвет? 

Питер опустил на него взгляд, с трудом сосредоточившись. 

— Зелёный, — выдал он. 

Уэйд одобрительно замычал, прижимаясь губами к основанию члена. 

— Скажешь, если что-то станет жёлтым или красным, да? — Питер прерывисто кивнул, и, казалось, Уэйду этого было достаточно, потому что после язык заскользил по его члену, и ещё до того, как Паркер успел даже вздрогнуть от этого ощущения, мягкие губы обхватили чувствительную головку. 

Питер стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон, бёдра подрагивали, пока он пытался держать себя в руках и не толкаться. А потом рот Уэйда опустился на всю длину — горячий, влажный, бархатный, — и одновременно кончик его пальца прижался ко входу Питера, от чего тот задохнулся, зажав рукой рот, чтобы подавить крик. Всё тело содрогнулось от резкой, мощной волны возбуждения, прокатившейся внутри. 

Уэйд сделал что-то волшебное языком — Питер почувствовал, что начинает растворяться в тумане удовольствия. А потом палец проник глубже, с трудом протискиваясь в тугое кольцо мышц, и внимание его вновь резко сфокусировалось. Питер всхлипнул в ладонь, дрожа, пытаясь оставаться неподвижным, когда почувствовал это чужеродное ощущение. Оно немного обжигало, но жар рта Уэйда и тугой узел желания и удовольствия в животе Питера заглушили этот небольшой дискомфорт, так что да, это, пожалуй, ощущалось даже… приятно. 

Уэйд легко посасывал его член, двигая головой вниз-вверх, Питер тонул в наслаждении, а палец внутри осторожно скользил глубже. И внезапное осознание того, что Уэйд в нём, заставило бедра Питера дрогнуть, возбуждение стало настолько сильным и ошеломительным, что он принялся насаживаться и толкаться глубже. Немного жгло, но Уэйд был в нём — и ничего больше не имело значение. 

Уэйд замычал, посылая звук по члену, Питер вздрогнул, бёдра мелко подрагивали, уже бесконтрольно двигаясь навстречу рту и пальцу Уэйда. И этого было так много и сразу. И было очень хорошо. И Уэйд, должно быть, вошел пальцем уже полностью, до костяшки, потому что, когда он медленно потянул назад, ощущение его покрытой шрамами кожи внутри Питера было… _бля_. А когда он толкнулся обратно — гладко, уверенно, — Питер закричал, выгибаясь на кровати. 

Уэйд вывернул руку, надавив внутри на что-то, Питера пронзило раскалённым добела наслаждением. Оргазм пришёл так неожиданно, прострелив через всё тело словно молния, заставив его дрожать, задыхаться и рассыпаться на куски. Уэйд втянул щёки, позволяя Питеру толкаться глубже, пока он кончал, обтираясь головкой о язык и нёбо. Он осторожно отстранился, прежде чем Питер стал слишком чувствительным, вытащил палец и вытер его о бедро. Питер задрожал, ощущая себя без Уэйда странно пустым, ошеломлённо уставившись в потолок. 

— Бля, — выдохнул Уэйд, забираясь на кровать и ложась рядом с Питером, крепко обнимая его и прижимая к себе за талию. 

Питеру понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы обрести дар речи. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он хрипло. — Мы собирались… 

— Нет, малыш, — шикнул Уэйд. — Бля, ты был таким горячим. Было просто потрясающе. — Он прижался ещё ближе — Питер почувствовал как в бедро вжался его твёрдый член. — И не смей думать, что это не было самой совершенной на свете вещью… Бля. И кроме того, — он поцеловал плечо Питера, — нам необязательно торопиться. У нас есть время. 

У них было время. 

Питер счастливо замычал, перевернулся и сел рядом с Уэйдом, проведя рукой по всё ещё закрытому костюмом животу наёмника. 

— Да, есть, — согласился он и раздвинул колени Уэйда, подползая ближе и устроившись между ног, и улыбнулся, когда услышал, как быстро забилось его сердце. Питер потянулся к молнии на брюках — теперь, когда ремня не было, её было легко заметить. 

Уэйд тихо застонал, когда Паркер расстегнул его штаны, и осторожно сжал его предплечья. 

— Ты не должен… — выдохнул он, но в словах не было особой убеждённости. 

Вместо ответа Питер просто сунул руку ему в штаны, обнимая пальцами основание толстого красивого члена. 

— Заткнись, — нежно проворчал он. Уэйд вновь застонал, когда Питер вытащил его из штанов, и вцепился пальцами в простыни. Питер склонился, обдавая дыханием головку, уже покрытую предэякулятом. — Мне понравилось чувствовать тебя внутри, — промурлыкал он, удовлетворённо улыбаясь от того, как вздрогнул Уэйд, а член его дёрнулся в руке Питера. 

Он, конечно, раньше не много думал об отсасывании, но, глядя на член Уэйда, удивился, насколько же хотел почувствовать его во рту. Почувствовать, как тяжело он надавит на язык. Ощутить вкус Уэйда. Он облизнулся, член наёмника вновь дёрнулся в кулаке. Питер поднял взор, встретившись со взглядом Уэйда, и медленно склонился, обхватив головку губами. Прикрыв глаза, он прижался к ней языком, пробуя на вкус. Солёный. Неплохо. Тогда Питер осторожно опустился ниже, ощущая, как скользнул член по языку, вырывая у Дэдпула сдавленный стон и дрожь по всему телу. 

Ободренный подобной реакцией, Питер слегка соскользнул и вновь насадился ртом. Ему хотелось понять, насколько глубоко он сможет взять. Он не останавливался, пока не почувствовал, что головка упёрлась в горло. Питер подавился, обнял пальцами основание и немного отстранился. Без предупреждения пальцы Уэйда сжали его маску на затылке, и со сдавленным вздохом тот оторвал рот Питера от своего члена. Тот, удивлённо приоткрыв губы, наблюдал, как выгнулся Уэйд на кровати, член запульсировал и излился спермой. На щёку Питеру брызнули капли горячей молочно-белой жидкости. 

Уэйда трясло, он отпустил маску Паучка, хватая ртом воздух, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Питер сглотнул, в животе всё свело, член дёрнулся, без сомнения, вновь возбуждаясь, пока глаза блуждали по телу Уэйда: залитой румянцем челюсти, сморщенного костюма, влажным пятнам, быстро впитывающимся в ткань на животе. 

— Бля, — выдохнул он. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Уэйд, заправляя член в штаны. 

Питер заскулил. 

— Нет, чёрт возьми. — Он заполз на Уэйда, седлая его бёдра, склонившись, чтобы жадно поцеловать. — Господи, ты такой горячий, — выдохнул он, слегка царапнув зубами его нижнюю губу. Уэйд застонал ему в рот, подняв руку, коснулся подбородка, проводя большим пальцем по испачканной щеке. Питер вздрогнул. 

— Блядский боже, ты само совершенство, — выдохнул Дэдпул, когда Питер отстранился, перекатившись на бок, сворачиваясь калачиком под его рукой. — Да, знаю. Чертовски, блять, повезло. — Питер лишь тихо замычал и позволил глазам закрыться, когда прижался к жаркому телу. 

Так они и лежали минуту или две, переводя дыхание, приходя в себя. Питеру всё ещё хотелось, чтобы Уэйд его трахнул. Очень. Но если честно, наверное, не идти сегодня до самого конца было правильным решением. Пусть ему было так охуительно приятно чувствовать его внутри, но хватило лишь одного пальца, чтобы ощутить это жжение. Питер знал, что Уэйд о нём позаботится и не будет спешить, чтобы не причинить боль, но мысль о том, насколько его нужно будет растянуть, чтобы он вместил внутри немалый размер Уэйда, была немного пугающей. 

Через какое-то время Уэйд начал напевать себе под нос: 

— What you’ve got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I’m all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can’t get you off my mind.

Питер положил голову на плечо Уэйду и улыбнулся. 

— Ты Кешу поешь? 

Уэйд лишь запел громче, когда перешёл к припеву. 

— Because your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love…² — Он тихо рассмеялся, крепче прижимая к себе Питера и целуя его в макушку. — Да, Жёлтый. Она моя шлюшка. Я говорил с ней, когда мы впервые встретились, помнишь? 

Питер улыбнулся, но ощутил в груди лёгкий укол грусти. 

— Да, помню. — Он снова прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая запах Уэйда, который был повсюду вокруг. И на нём тоже. И в нём. 

Это хорошо. Уэйд правда любил Человека-паука. Поэтому было логично, что он не хотел быть с Питером, потому что… потому что Человек-паук в любом случае важнее. Он был лучшей половиной Питера. Если кто-то и мог удержать внимание и привязанность Дэдпула, то только лишь Человек-паук. 

Однако воспоминание о выражении лица Уэйда, когда он сказал Питеру, что не хочет его, торчало ножом между рёбер, и каждый вдох теперь был болезненным. Питер высвободился из объятий Уэйда и сел, медленно выдыхая. 

— Мне пора домой, — прошептал он. 

Уэйд тоже сел. 

— Не хочешь сегодня на патруль? — с надеждой спросил он. 

Питер вздохнул. 

— Нет, я… я всё ещё очень уставший. Думаю, лучше пойти домой и попытаться поспать немного. — Он знал, что должен сказать Уэйду о Гоблине, но не хотел портить этот вечер. К тому же Питер не был уверен, что хочет дать Уэйду повод начать охоту на Нормана Осборна. Помимо моральной неоднозначности очевидной возможности убийства, Паркер к тому же переживал за Уэйда. Норман, кажется, думал, что он каким-то образом вовлечён во всю эту кашу — даже больше, чем просто напарник Человека-паука. И пока Питер не знал почему, но ему не нравилась идея, что Норман мог точить на Дэдпула зуб, ведь он до сих пор не был в курсе, на что способен генеральный директор Оскорп. Он, конечно, не думал, что существует способ навсегда убить Уэйда, но рисковать не хотел. 

— Оу… Ладненько, да. Тогда отправляйся на боковую. — Разочарование в голосе Уэйда было слишком очевидным, и у Питера разболелось внутри ещё сильнее. Однако если бы он остался, то точно закончилось бы тем, что расплакался бы в кровати Уэйда и сделал бы всё лишь хуже. Ему просто нужно время, твердил он себе. Всё будет хорошо. Будет. Он переживёт этот глупый маленький отказ, потому что Уэйд так или иначе принадлежал ему. Так что это не имело значения. 

— Не хочешь перекусить тако завтра вечером? — спросил он, найдя свои штаны и натянув их, надеясь таким образом загладить вину перед Уэйдом за ранний уход. 

Ответная улыбка Дэдпула была ослепительной. 

— Малыш-паучиш, я _никогда_ не отказываюсь от тако. 

Питер не сдержал ответную улыбку. 

— Знаю. — Он вновь залез на кровать и потянулся к Уэйду, нежно целуя. — Не вставай, — пробормотал Питер. — Думаю, смогу найти выход сам. — Соскочив с постели, он пошёл к двери, остановившись там и последний раз оглянувшись на Уэйда. — Увидимся завтра. 

— До завтра, малыш. 

Питер ушёл, ощущая какую-то вялость и меланхолию, но ему было уже немного лучше, чем до этого. Пусть Уэйд не был влюблён в Питера Паркера, но он всё ещё принадлежал Паучку. И этого было достаточно. 

Практически добравшись до дома, он услышал жужжание телефона. Остановившись на случайной крыше Квинса, он достал аппарат из кармана и взглянул на имя. Тётя Мэй. Быстро взглянув на часы, он понял, что до окончания её рабочей смены ещё час. Слегка нахмурившись, Паркер принял звонок. 

— Привет, тётя Мэй, ты освободилась пораньше? — В трубке повисло долгое молчание, Питер озабоченно нахмурился. — Тётя Мэй? 

— Тётя Мэй не может сейчас ответить. — Питер почти выронил телефон, всё тело содрогнулось от шока при звуке этого голоса. Механического и пугающего. — Видишь ли, она немного… связана. 

Питер уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что, чёрт возьми, Норман сделал с его тётей, но просто не смог выдавить ни слова. И дышать тоже не мог. 

Гоблин, казалось, не возражал против его молчания. Он хихикнул — низко и неестественно. 

— Найдешь её на крыше возле того здания, где мы впервые встретились. И, Питер? Возможно, тебе стоит поспешить. — Хихиканье переросло в смех, который сковал Паркера ужасом. — Я приказал своим ребятам приступить к удалению пальцев через пятнадцать минут! — В трубке вновь зазвенел маниакальный смех, а потом связь прервалась. 

Питер задохнулся, чувствуя горький привкус на языке, когда адреналин заполнил вены. Вдруг он обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях, сам не понимая, как так вышло. Он уставился на тёмный экран телефона, зажатого в трясущихся руках. Бля. Бля. 

— Сосредоточься, — прошипел он, прижимая кулаки к глазам. — Давай, сосредоточься. — Он не мог начать психовать сейчас. Ему нужно быть умнее и спасти тётю Мэй. 

Он дал себе полминуты на осознание. 

Питер смотрел достаточно криминальных сериалов, чтобы с подозрением отнестись к утверждению преступника, что он похитил кого-то из близких главного героя, чтобы заманить того в ловушку. И это явно была ловушка, однако Питер не думал, что Норман лгал о похищении тёти Мэй. Он ведь позвонил с её телефона, а она никогда никуда без него не ходила. К тому же Норман был слишком скрупулёзным, чтобы оставить какие-то следы, и слишком садистичным, чтобы позволить единственному члену семьи Питера оставаться в безопасности. Поэтому велика вероятность, что тётя Мэй действительно в опасности. 

И где же она? Имел ли Норман в виду то место, где впервые встретились Зелёный Гоблин и Человек-паук? Или Норман и Питер? Впервые он встретил Осборна-старшего, когда пришёл в гости с Гарри в многоквартирный дом на верхнем Ист-Сайде. А с Зелёным Гоблином он впервые столкнулся на Таймс-сквер. Голос в телефоне явно принадлежал Гоблину, а не Норману. И вендетта его была направлена на Человека-паука — а не просто на Питера. И насколько Паркер знал, Норман всегда склонен к драматизму. Он явно хотел устроить сцену. Стало быть, Таймс-сквер.

Питер вскочил на ноги, вновь взглянув на телефон. Прошло чуть больше минуты с окончания их разговора. Он быстро нашёл номер Уэйда, палец завис над кнопкой «позвонить». 

Если Дэдпул увидит, что тётя Мэй в заложниках, то точно поймёт, кто такой Питер. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Но после сегодняшнего… 

— Нет времени, — пробормотал сам себе Питер, убирая телефон и выстреливая паутиной. В любом случае Уэйд не успеет вовремя прийти на помощь. 

Питер летел так быстро, как мог, выжидая до самой последней секунды, чтобы выстрелить следующую паутину, делая неглубокие дуги, держа высокий темп. Около восьми минут ему понадобилось, чтобы добраться до Таймс-сквер. Свернув к самому высокому зданию в окрестностях, он быстро взабрался на вершину, чтобы хорошенько осмотреться. 

— Давай, давай, — бормотал он, с бешено колотящимся сердцем оглядывая окрестные крыши. Он сосредоточенно прислушивался, пытаясь уловить голос Мэй. 

— Вы всё неправильно поняли! У меня нет денег! — Вот оно! Питер дёрнулся в сторону, выискивая, откуда именно доносился голос Мэй. — Я не знаю ни одного богатея, кто заплатил бы за меня выкуп! Боюсь, вы выбрали не ту женщину, чтобы взять в заложники. 

Взгляд зафиксировался на трёх тёмных фигурах на крыше примерно в квартале отсюда. Питер рванулся туда, сердце застряло в горле. 

— Заткнитесь, леди, — оборвал её грубый голос, Паркер сжал зубы. Приземлившись на соседнее здание, он остановился, оценивая ситуацию. Нормана тут не было. Тётю Мэй привязали к простому деревянному стулу синтетической верёвкой, она всё ещё была одета в медсестринскую форму. Один мужчина стоял позади неё, держа в руках полуавтоматическую винтовку. Другой расхаживал в нескольких футах от них. Питер заметил пистолет и устрашающий нож, прикреплённый к ремню. 

Лишь двое… Питер знал, что это ловушка, но пятнадцать минут скоро должны были пройти. Ему необходимо было вытащить отсюда тётю Мэй. Быстро выдохнув, Питер бесшумно прыгнул на край крыши, приземлившись на корточки, чтобы как можно дольше оставаться вне поля зрения. Подождал, пока расхаживающий человек отойдёт подальше, и выпустил паутину. 

Выдернув пистолет из руки мужчины, он скинул его с крыши позади себя, не обращая внимания на удивлённый вскрик. Питер тут же переключился на второго напарника, выхватившего пистолет на вскрик. Питер вновь выстрелил паутиной, ловя второе оружие. Паучье чутьё закололо, он подпрыгнул, избегая пули, в ночном воздухе прогремел выстрел. 

Тётя Мэй удивлённо вскрикнула, но Питеру пока было не до неё. Он пнул стрелявшего в него мужчину в грудь, отбрасывая в сторону до того, как тот успел вытащить нож; затем развернулся, выстреливая паутиной в первого, оттаскивая его от тёти Мэй. Тот тяжело упал на землю и проскользил по крыше ещё пару футов. 

Очередное резкое покалывание чутья прошлось вдоль позвоночника, и Питер отпрянул, едва избежав ножевого ранения. Уклонился ещё от двух ударов, прежде чем поймал человека за запястье, переламывая его. Человек закричал коротко, потрясённо, потом упал на колени. Питер выхватил нож из его руки и отбросил прочь, ударив его коленом в нос и оставив лежать на земле. 

Другой мужик к тому времени уже поднялся на ноги, но Питер недолго позволил ему стоять. Выстрелив очередной паутиной, он притянул его к себе, быстро связывая руки по бокам паутиной, подставив подножку, повалил на землю и прилепил его к земле. Другой так и стоял на коленях, где Питер его оставил: всё лицо в крови, рукой он сжимал повреждённое запястье. Питер и его связал паутиной, потом огляделся в поисках других противников. 

Никого не было. 

— Что-то не так, — пробормотал он, ощущая нарастающее в груди дурное предчувствие. Однако паучье чутьё молчало, поэтому он кинулся к тёте Мэй, одним сильным рывком сдёргивая верёвку. 

— Идите к лестнице и выбирайтесь отсюда, — сказал он низким голосом в надежде, что она его не узнает. — Направляйтесь в людное место и вызовите полицию. 

Мэй неуверенно кивнула и встала. 

— Спасибо, — сказала она ему — вежливая при любых обстоятельствах. 

Питер проследил, как она бежит к двери, седеющие волосы выбились из пучка. Он смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не исчезла из виду. В затылке тупо покалывало. Развернувшись, Питер увидел Зелёного Гоблина, зависшего у края крыши позади него. 

— Жаль, — сказал он искажённым голосом, посылающим по спине Питера мурашки. — Я надеялся, что ты приведёшь своего бойфренда. 

Питер с облегчением выдохнул, радуясь, что Уэйд не тут и что планы Нормана удалось нарушить. 

— Зачем? — спросил Питер отчаянно и зло. — Что тебе от него нужно? 

Норман хмыкнул, назидательно покачав головой, будто маленького ребёнка журил. 

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы он это видел, конечно! Видишь ли… — Он рванулся к Питеру, но тот отскочил в сторону, приземлившись на вентиляционную трубу. Гоблин кружил вокруг него практически лениво. — Он сломал кое-какие мои игрушки, и я очень на него сердит. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы он тоже ощутил боль. — Он остановил круги и отлетел дальше. — Поэтому я слегка разочарован тем, что он пропускает всё шоу. Разве вы обычно не вместе в это время ночи? Я так тщательно готовился… 

Питер нахмурился, желудок сжался от страха. 

— Какое шоу? — грубо спросил он. 

— О, сам увидишь, — мягко ответил Гоблин, подняв руку и взглянув на запястье, будто проверял время. — Так скажи мне. Проблемы в раю? Отношения с серийным убийцей-психопатом выстроились не так идеально, как тебе представлялось? 

Его отвлекали, понял вдруг Питер. Если он хотел предотвратить то, что планировал Норман, пора действовать, и немедленно. Не дав себе времени усомниться в инстинктах, он рванулся на Гоблина, пытаясь сбить его с глайдера. Осборн практически без промедления увернулся, но Питеру удалось крепко уцепиться за край парящей доски. Схватив одну из выхлопных труб, он сжал её, ощущая, как материал сминается под пальцами. А потом Зелёный Гоблин ударил его по голове металлическим ботинком, и Питер не удержался, упав на крышу. Он перекатился, уменьшая силу удара, но всё же падение было болезненным. Питеру показалось, что плечо вывихнуто, голова сильно болела. Вскочив на ноги, он готов был вновь вступить в схватку с Норманом, позволив ускоренной регенерации справляться с ранами. Однако Гоблин сохранял дистанцию, держась вне досягаемости Питера. 

— Что ж, попытка славная, — прорычал он, и Питер с удовольствием отметил, что теперь ему было не так-то просто удержать баланс глайдера. — Только не говори, что тоже хочешь пропустить шоу? 

— Какое шоу? — вновь спросил Питер, оглядывая парящую доску Гоблина на наличие слабых мест, которые он мог бы попытаться использовать. Если бы только он мог сбить его на землю… 

— Как думаешь, тётя Мэй уже почти выбралась из здания? — Взгляд Питера метнулся к неестественно растянутой усмешке Гоблина, сердце подпрыгнуло. — Давай-ка проверим? — Норман поднял руку, Паркер уставился на маленькое чёрное устройство, которое тот держал в руках, похожее на пульт. 

Пульт с одной лишь кнопкой. 

— Нет! — вскричал Питер, бросаясь вперёд. Но было слишком поздно. Палец Нормана уже нажал на красную кнопку. 

Здание содрогнулось под ногами, раздался оглушительный грохот, похожий на раскат грома. 

Питер подбежал к краю, в ужасе уставившись вниз. Окна первых трёх этажей отсутствовали, из них вырывались яркие языки пламени и дым. 

Тётя Мэй. 

Не раздумывая ни секунды, Питер прыгнул вниз, подобрался по стене здания прямо к бушующему огню. Он отчаянно искал путь внутрь, жар уже почти обжигал. Он собирался было прыгнуть внутрь — и к чёрту огонь,— когда услышал крик. 

— Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Помогите! — это была Мэй. 

Питер выбил окно на четвёртом этаже, оказавшись внутри, кашляя, когда вдохнул дым, наполнивший лёгкие. Он бросился вперёд, следуя на звук голоса тёти, и нашёл её на лестничной клетке, с лицом, перепачканным сажей, но целой и невредимой. 

— Вы в порядке? — отчаянно спросил он, хватая её на руки. 

Она посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. 

— Да, я… Я остановилась на лестнице п-перевести дыхание и… Что произошло? 

Питер потянул её к окну, сердце всё ещё колотилось, глаза начали слезиться от дыма. 

— Я сейчас вас опущу вниз, хорошо? — сказал он ей, свободной рукой выбивая окно, чтобы она не порезалась, когда будет вылезать. 

— Н-но мы на четвёртом… — Мэй замолчала, испуганно глядя сквозь разбитое окно. 

— Не волнуйтесь, просто держитесь за меня. — Питер обхватил её за талию, цепляясь за стену над окном. Мэй обняла его за шею, губы её были крепко сжаты от страха, когда Питер выпустил паутину в противоположное здание и аккуратно, как мог, перенёс их на противоположную сторону улицы через полыхающий огонь. Плечо его болезненно протестовало. Они приземлились на тротуаре перед переполненным рестораном, он отпустил её, уже осматривая небо в поисках Зелёного Гоблина. — Идите внутрь и не выходите, пока не приедет полиция, — сказал он ей. Ему нужно было предотвратить это сегодня же. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он выстрелил очередной паутиной и взлетел на крышу здания, которое подорвал Гоблин. На мгновение в голову пришла мысль, не разрушится ли всё строение. 

Норман летал там же, где его оставил Питер, сжав руки в кулаки. 

— Паркеры просто не в состоянии делать то, что должны, не так ли? — угрожающе прошипел он, а потом бросился на Питера. 

Паркер прыгнул ему навстречу. Он больше не боялся. Он был зол. Был в ярости. 

Норман пытался _убить_ тётю Мэй. 

Зелёный Гоблин свернул, избегая столкновения, но Питер этого ждал. Он выстрелил в глайдер паутиной, пролетел по дуге и резко ударил Нормана в спину ногами. Оба рухнули на крышу, когда парящая доска отлетела в сторону. 

Из лёгких выбило воздух, но он не позволил этому обстоятельству замедлить себя. Найдя шею Нормана, он сжал её, удерживая, не давая ему двигаться. Свободной рукой Питер изо всех сил ударил его в лицо, маска смялась под костяшками, Осборн вскрикнул от боли. Но он был силён. Он отбил руку Питера и оттолкнул его, вскочив на ноги, прежде чем Паркер успел ему помешать. 

В затылке закололо, и он нырнул в сторону, когда глайдер Гоблина пронёсся над головой. Норман вскочил на него и тут же отлетел прочь. 

— Давай-ка переместимся куда-нибудь в менее интимное место, — крикнул он, маниакально смеясь и направляясь к Таймс-сквер. 

Питер не мог позволить ему снова уйти. Выстрелив паутиной, он последовал за ним, чувствуя, как гнев обжигает горло. 

Он хотел всё закончить. 

На Таймс-сквер было полно народу. Сверкали огни, из ресторанов и магазинов лилась музыка. Люди фотографировались, покупали билеты, стояли в очередях, шли с покупками, говоря на десятках языках. Зелёный Гоблин пронёсся над всеми ними, злобно глядя в сторону Питера и держа в руке оранжевую бомбу. 

И бросил её. Питер выстрелил паутиной, поймав её на полпути в земле, резко дёрнул, запуская обратно в воздух — настолько далеко от людей, насколько возможно. Бомба взорвалась далеко вверху, осыпая пеплом землю и наполняя воздух тошнотворным дымом. 

Люди начали кричать. 

Питер полетел к Норману, в очередной раз пытаясь стащить его с глайдера, но Гоблин быстро уклонился. Паркер приземлился на рекламный щит, развернувшись, чтобы выстрелить очередной паутиной прямо в тот момент, когда Гоблин проносился мимо. В этот раз ему удалось попасть в глайдер — куда более безопасную мишень, чем сам Норман, — теперь осталось лишь держать крепче. Паутина натянулась, но Питер вцепился изо всех сил, упёршись ногами в щит под собой. Руки рвануло вперёд, на какое-то мгновение он испугался, что плечи может вывихнуть, но тело выдержало, мышцы стонали от напряжения, и глайдер резко сменил траекторию. 

Питер держал, инерция понесла Зелёного Гоблина по широкой дуге, швырнув в стену здания. Сильно. Норман вместе с парящей доской пролетели вниз четыре этажа. 

Питер так быстро, как мог, добрался до него и набросился. Норман, казалось, был ошеломлён — он спотыкался и держался за кирпичную стену, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Но Питер не позволил ему опомниться, схватив за плечи, впечатывая в стену. Замахнувшись кулаком, он сильно ударил Гоблина в лицо, отчего его маска треснула. Питер ударил снова. И снова. И бил до тех пор, пока Норман безвольно не повис в его руках. 

Пробравшись пальцами под край металлической маски, игнорируя острую боль в разбитых костяшках, Питер сдернул её прочь. Лицо Нормана было окровавлено. Нос явно сломан, губа сильно разбита. Питеру было плевать. 

— Всё кончено, — прорычал он, тряся его, как тряпичную куклу. — Я не позволю тебе больше никому навредить. — Не потрудившись открыть глаза, Норман скривил губы в усмешке. А потом начал смеяться. Сначала тихо, но затем смех перерос во что-то дикое и неуправляемое. 

Питер стиснул зубы, внутри шевельнулось беспокойство. Он ещё раз ударил Нормана о стену и прилепил его к ней, накладывая слой за слоем паутины, чтобы тот наверняка не смог освободиться. 

Смех не затихал. Он становился всё громче. Питер уже собирался было ещё разок ударить его в лицо, когда острый, болезненный предупреждающий укол пронзил спину, заставив отпрянуть, прежде чем разум понял, что делает тело. 

Раздался тошнотворный хруст — и смех резко оборвался. 

Питер обернулся (оказывается, он приземлился на крышу стоявшей рядом машины) посмотреть, что произошло. Дыхание перехватило, когда он увидел, что глайдер Гоблина врезался в стену, пронзив Нормана двумя смертельно острыми лезвиями. 

— Нет, — выдохнул Питер, почти кубарем скатываясь с машины и подходя к злодею. Лицо Нормана обмякло, голова склонилась набок. Из приоткрытых губ стекала струйка крови, присоединяясь к той, что была размазана по лицу. Питер мельком взглянул на то место, куда вонзились лезвия, его затошнило. Этого просто не может быть… 

Нет. Питер всё ещё мог его спасти. Он должен был попытаться. Протянув руки, он неуверенно навис над глайдером. Нужно было выломать лезвия? Отодрать Нормана от стены? Питер был будто в тумане, ум работал не так быстро, как хотелось. Если он вынет лезвия, то сильнее ранит Нормана? Тогда он истечёт кровью? Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, чему учила его тётя Мэй, рассказывая о первой помощи. Стоило ли ему беспокоиться о том, что Норман впадёт в шок? Вполне возможно.

Питер смутно осознавал, что где-то поблизости раздавался писк, но сейчас не о том нужно было беспокоиться. В итоге он решил попытаться убрать глайдер, потому что _ничего_ больше не мог поделать. Потом он мог бы зажать его раны и дождаться «скорой помощи». Взявшись за края глайдера, он провёл по нему руками, ища удобное место для захвата. Он обошёл его сзади, чтобы вытащить прямо, и уже положил руки по обеим сторонам, когда почувствовал, что покалывание в затылке усилилось. Писк зачастил, но Питер заставил себя сосредоточиться. 

Норман Осборн не мог умереть. 

Он уже начал было тянуть, когда мир вдруг перевернулся набок. Его бросило на землю, сильно ударив головой и плечом, внезапная вспышка жара и света ослепила. В ушах звенело, он больше ничего не слышал. Очень медленно в его сознание просочились мерцающий свет и отдалённые крики, чувства вновь возвращались. На мгновение его совсем оглушило — как тогда, когда он впервые столкнулся со своей силой и только учился её контролировать. А потом до него вдруг донёсся запах кожи, и пороха, и чего-то горящего. Его припечатала к земле тёплая тяжесть. 

Питер глотнул ртом воздух, пытаясь понять, под чем зажат. 

— Уэйд? — удалось выдавить из себя, щурясь, он разобрал красное и чёрное, закрывающие ему обзор. 

— Какого хуя ты собирался сделать, Паучок? — спросил Уэйд сдавленным от боли — и чего-то ещё — голосом. Страх. 

Питер застонал, слабо толкнул Уэйда в плечо. Он не мог дышать. Уэйд скатился с него, медленно поднявшись на ноги, затем протянул руку. Питер взялся за неё, позволив наёмнику поднять себя. Как только он оказался на ногах, Уэйд сразу же обнял за талию, помогая принять вертикальное положение. У Питера закружилась голова. 

— Постой… — Он взглянул на Уэйда и задохнулся. — О господи, твоя рука! — Рука Дэдпула обгорела, кожа была красной и подпалённой. Питер проследил взглядом выше — плечо и спина Уэйда тоже обгорели. 

— Прости, — пропыхтел Уэйд, убирая раненую руку. — Вернусь в своё ужасное состояние через минуту. Не переживай. 

— Но… — Питер беспомощно огляделся, всё ещё пытаясь понять, что произошло. — Я не… — Должно быть какое-то объяснение. Но где? Как? Взор упал на то место, где Норман всего секунду назад был прикован к стене глайдером и паутиной, и вдруг голова закружилась снова, мир накренился. 

Уэйд держал его. 

— Знаю, пошли. — Он попытался увести Питера, но тот вырвался и, спотыкаясь, двинулся вперёд, не сводя глаз с распотрошённого месива, крови, кирпичей, порванной паутины, — к тому месту, где только что был Норман. 

— Нет, я должен… — Нет. Норман не мог умереть. Не мог. Питер должен был его спасти. Должен… 

Когда он подошёл ближе, запах крови и… о, господи, _жжённой плоти_ стал невыносимым. Взгляд скользнул по тому, что могло быть куском тела Нормана или ногой, покрытой оплавленным зелёным куском брони, Питер почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. 

— Нет. Давай, пойдём, Малыш-паучиш. — Уэйд встал перед ним, загораживая обзор, не позволяя подойти ближе. — Нужно убираться. Полиция близко. 

Конечно же, Питер слышал сирены — громкие, совсем близко. Но он не мог просто уйти. Он попытался обойти Уэйда, но внезапно оказался в его объятьях. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Уэйд понёс его через толпу — подальше от места взрыва. Он просто прижался к нему и смотрел через широкое плечо, в шоке распахнув глаза. 

Уэйд не говорил, пока их и Таймс-сквер не разделило несколько кварталов. Он не отпускал Питера, пока они не нырнули в какой-то переулок, скрывшись от посторонних глаз. Уэйд прислонил Питера к стене, осторожно, но твёрдо взяв за руку и принявшись медленно двигать его плечо по кругу. 

— Так больно? — спросил он. Питер кивнул. — Сильно? — Питер покачал головой.

— Думаю, это растяжение, — прошептал он неожиданно для самого себя. 

Уэйд кивнул в знак согласия, нежно провёл по его затылку. 

— А голова болит? 

Между ударом Зелёного Гоблина и ударом о тротуар, когда Уэйд сбил его с ног, да, голова болела. Но Питер не думал, что у него сотрясение, а ушиб заживёт быстро, поэтому он отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Как ты меня нашёл? — поинтересовался он хриплым голосом. Он чувствовал, что всё тело онемело. 

— Ты не написал, что добрался домой в целости. — Уэйд легонько сжал его плечи. — Поэтому я вышел искать тебя. И услышал шум. 

Питер легко кивнул, машинально скользнув взглядом по обнажённой руке Уэйда. Теперь его кожа, кажется, заживала, но всё ещё выглядела болезненной, покрытой толстыми шрамами. Уэйд неуютно поёжился, слегка сдавив пальцами его плечи, и Питер опустил взгляд в землю. 

— Эй. — Уэйд нежно сжал пальцами его подбородок, приподняв голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. — Теперь всё закончилось. Всё хорошо. 

И почему-то в этот раз его слова несильно успокоили Питера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни To You I Bestow — Mundy: «Kiss Me and Tell Me It’s Not Broken»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
¹ Everything Will Be Alright — The Killers («Я иду, чтобы найти тебя, даже если на это мне понадобится целая ночь. Всё неправильно до тех пор, пока ты это не исправишь. И я не забуду тебя, по крайней мере, я попытаюсь и прибегу, я прибегу сегодня. Всё будет хорошо.»);  
² Your Love Is My Drug — Ke$ha («Парень, в тебе есть то, что непросто отыскать. Я думаю об этом постоянно. Я — на пределе, моё сердце сгорело! Я просто не могу выкинуть тебя из головы! Ведь твоя любовь, твоя любовь, твоя любовь — мой наркотик! Твоя любовь, твоя любовь, твоя любовь…»).


	14. И я не здесь, это происходит не со мной

**Уэйд  
[Белый]  
{Жёлтый} **

[Ты поцеловал Питера.]

{О ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ СВЯТЫЕ СИСЬКИ НА БЕЛОМ ХЛЕБЕ МЫ ПОЧТИ ЧТО ТРАХНУЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕКА-ПАУКА!}

[Ты целовался с Питером Паркером, а потом прямо в глаза соврал об этом своему бойфренду.]

{МЫ ПОЧТИ ТРАХНУЛИ ПАУЧКА, ГОСПОДИ ЁБАНЫЙ БОЖЕНЬКА}

[Ты собираешься продолжать в том же духе? Будешь врать своей паучьей малышке для утех?]

{ДА ВСЕМ ПОЕБАТЬ ГОСПОДИ МЫ ТРАХНУЛИ ПАЛЬЦАМИ ПАУЧКА, А ЕЩЁ МЫ ЗАПИХНУЛИ ЕМУ В РОТ ЧЛЕН И ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ я прямо сейчас снова твёрдый!}

— Э, ребят? Вы не могли бы перестать? Сейчас это всё не в тему. — Он мог бы помучиться чувством вины и неуверенностью позже — сейчас были другие более важные заботы. Уэйд примостился на краешке дивана и, вжавшись кулаками в колени, читал бегущую в новостях строку, где в прямом эфире показывали работу саперов на Таймс-сквер. Он отпустил Паучка домой (очень неохотно) около часа назад. Был шанс, что тот ещё не видел новости, но, несомненно, они продолжат говорить об этом и завтра, так что Паучок точно в конце концов это увидит. 

{Да, но читатели хотят знать наши реакции на такого рода вещи! Они, типа, нами вроде как одержимы, знаешь ли.}

[Я считаю, что стоит повторить: в этих отношениях ты ведешь себя как говно, если это, конечно, можно назвать отношениями. Почти уверен, что целовать других милых мальчиков и скрывать это от своего парня идёт вразрез с правилами хороших отношений.]

Уэйд стиснул зубы и изо всех сил пытался не обращать внимание на голоса, сосредоточившись на более насущной проблеме. CNN тем временем показал предупреждающий о неприемлемом содержании баннер, а после принялся крутить чью-то мобильную съёмку: Человек-паук с Зелёным Гоблином врезались в стену; Паучок жёстко ударил злодея в лицо несколько раз, а потом сорвал маску. Кадр застыл на расплывчатом окровавленном лице, и даже несмотря на плохое качество, его было легко распознать. 

— И вот оно, — глухо разнёсся по квартире Уэйда голос ведущего. — Нью-йоркский миллиардер собственной персоной, генеральный директор Оскорп — Норман Осборн был разоблачён как Зелёный Гоблин, злодей, терроризирующий город три раза за последний месяц. — Кадр лица Нормана сменился видео с Зелёным Гоблином, летевшим над Бруклинским мостом и сбрасывающим на машины внизу тыквенные бомбы. — Мы всё ещё не знаем, когда, как и почему мистер Осборн взял на себя роль Зелёного Гоблина. Также мы не в курсе, почему Человек-паук, нью-йоркский герой в маске, который никогда до этого не убивал, согласно записи, решил забрать сегодня жизнь злодея. 

На экране замелькали новые кадры, снятые на мобильный телефон. Прищурившись, Уэйд смотрел, как Человек-паук отскочил от облепленного паутиной Гоблина, скрывшись из поля зрения камеры за секунду до того, как парящая доска пронзила Нормана Осборна двумя длинными тонкими лезвиями. Тот вздрогнул и замер: лицо вялое, глаза пустые. 

— Здесь мы видим, как Человек-паук возвращается в кадр, — прокомментировал ведущий, пока красно-синий герой появился на экране и направился к Норману. — Похоже, он пытается удостовериться, что Норман Осборн мёртв. — Уэйд тихо зарычал, по коже забегали мурашки от неприятного предчувствия, пока он наблюдал, как Паучок начал кружить вокруг доски, пытаясь выяснить, как её вытащить. — Можно увидеть, как он нажимает на что-то сбоку гоблинского глайдера, по всей видимости, активируя бомбу… — Голос ведущего затих, ожидая начала взрыва на экране. 

Уэйд вздрогнул, когда увидел самого себя, размытым красно-чёрным пятном метнувшегося к Паучку, сметая его с зоны взрыва аккурат перед тем, как экран вспыхнул всполохами оранжевого и жёлтого. На заднем фоне были слышны крики, и кто бы ни держал этот телефон, он его обронил. Изображение потемнело, и картинка переключилась на ухоженную женщину, сидящую за огромным столом в элегантном пиджаке. 

— Идиоты чёртовы, — прорычал Уэйд, больше не слушая ту чушь, которую она несла, пусть ему очень понравился оттенок её помады (Ravish Me Red от Revlon). 

{Да, зачем вообще Паучку, _нашему_ Паучку, взрывать уже мёртвого злодея? Совершенно очевидно, что он уже сдох ещё до этого маленького взрывчика.}

[Даже не в этом суть. Разве никто не заметил мигающего красного огонька на доске? Он загорелся ещё до того, как Паучок прикоснулся к этой штуке. Не говоря уже о писке звукового сигнала. Хотя не думаю, что его было слышно на видео с телефона Мистера-у-меня-всё-ещё-раскладушка-в-2017-году.]

— Люди просто ёбаные идиоты, ей-богу. — Уэйд вполсилы швырнул пульт в телевизор. — Что, неужели никто _вообще_ не знает, какой Человек-паук? Он ведь никого не убивает. Никогда. Это типа его М.О¹. 

[Только на этот раз он убил.]

Уэйд стиснул зубы. 

— Нет. Не убил. Гоблин сам себя убил.

[А ты считаешь, что Паучок думает именно так?]

Уэйд вынул из-за пояса нож и вогнал его в диванную подушку, распоров её длинной рваной линией. 

— Я убью каждого ёбаного репортёра, который посмеет назвать Паучка убийцей. 

{Ооооо да! Наконец-то настоящее веселье! О, уже недели прошли, Уэйд, недели… Мы правда затосковали по хорошему убийственному кутежу. М-м, я уже буквально чувствую сладкий запах крови, бьющей из повредивших артерии ран!}

[О да, идея просто охуительная. И все сразу перестанут видеть Паучка в плохом свете. Медиа болтает о нём всякую поеботу? О, да без проблем. Его сумасшедший бойфренд-наёмник просто всех порешает. Если, конечно, им удастся понять, что это сделал ты. Но поскольку они идиоты, то наверняка подумают, что всю грязную работу проделал лично Паук. Поздравляю, Уэйд! Тебе удалось превратить самого чистого героя в мире в ненавистного убийцу! И даже ни к чьей помощи не пришлось прибегать!]

{Огосики. Ты и правда рушишь всё, к чему прикасаешься, да?}

— За. Ва. Ли. — Уэйд резко поднялся с дивана и направился на кухню, оставив нож воткнутым в подушку. Он отчаянно искал способ себя отвлечь — еду, пиво, что-нибудь, — пока Паучок вернулся к дневной жизни, а Уэйд никак не сможет ему помочь и поддержать до завтрашнего вечера. Если вообще сможет как-то помочь. 

В холодильнике было пусто. И на полках тоже. 

[Тебе всё-таки надо периодически посещать магазины], — сказал Белый обманчиво лёгким тоном.

{Не… Уэйду это не нравится.}

[А почему не напомнишь? Ах да. Потому что костюм и маска пугают людей вокруг.]

{А от его отвратительной морды их тошнит!}

Уилсон тяжело опёрся руками о столешницу, закрыв глаза и свесив голову. 

— И никто не должен подвергаться столь хуёвому зрелищу в грёбаном продуктовом магазине, — прошептал он. 

[Это точно.]

{Никто не хочет смотреть на твою мерзкую рожу, пока покупают _еду_.}

[Спорим, и Паучок бы не захотел. Он пришёл бы в ужас, если б увидел твоё лицо.]

Уэйд покачал головой, подавив всхлип. 

— Он видел мою кожу… Ему плевать, — запротестовал он, пусть и слабым голосом. Уэйд точно знал: увидь Паук лицо полностью — это будет уже совсем другое дело… Слишком велика степень ущерба, порчи и разрушения, нанесённых его так называемой человеческой части.

[Пусть он и говорил так, то явно врал. Даже если б он сунул член тебе в задницу по самые яйца, а ты снял бы в этот момент маску, то наверняка бы наблевал прямо на тебя.]

{И даже к нашим многочисленным кинкам это _не_ относится…}

[Никто никогда не сможет спокойно смотреть на твоё уродливое, убогое лицо и продолжать тебя желать. Никто.]

Уэйд сдавленно, не глубоко вздохнул. 

— Питер вот продолжил. 

[Это ещё что такое?]

Уилсон снова вдохнул, заставив себя говорить более внятно, прекратив тихо прерывисто бормотать.

— Питер продолжил желать меня. Он прекрасно видел моё лицо, но… всё равно поцеловал.

[Прости, ты что, сейчас используешь _ребёнка_, с которым изменил своему парню, как доказательство правоты?]

{Может, мы и ошиблись. Возможно, пирожок-Пит именно тот, с кем мы должны были начать мутить! Он просто прелестная маленькая крошка. Ох эти глаза Бемби, а попка…}

[Ну, в любом случае уже слишком поздно. Ты что же, полагаешь, что Питер когда-нибудь вновь захочет с тобой разговаривать? Не после того, как ты так грубо его отшил.]

— Нам пришлось, — хрипло молвил Уэйд. — Он слишком… Мы бы никогда. Слишком хороший. Мы его погубили бы нахуй.

{Да, но разве обязательно быть таким грубым? Ты ушёл так быстро, что мы даже не успели выяснить, что так испугало этот пушистый маленький кроличий хвостик.}

[Даааа… Точно. Паркера что-то здорово напугало.]

{И он пришёл к _тебе_ за помощью.}

[Думаешь, его кто-то обидел?]

— Нет. Нет, нетнетнетнет… — Уэйд выпрямился, вжал кулаки в глазные патчи. — Он ведь это отрицал. 

{Возможно, кто-то оказывал ему ненужные знаки внимания? Как тогда, когда нам пришлось вытаскивать его из бара? Боже, эти волки хотели сожрать его, словно лакомый кусочек, каким, он, собственно, и является.}

[Думаешь, его изнасиловали?]

Уэйд ударил кулаком дверцу шкафа — дерево раскололось от столкновения с его костяшками, — грудь вздымалась от частых вдохов. 

— Зат. Нахуй. Кнулись. 

{Может, он попал в беду, а ты оставил его одного.}

[А может, он пострадал после того, как ты ушёл. Потому что ты не помог.]

{Может это твоя вина.}

Уэйд вышел из кухни, игнорируя горящее горло, схватил Беа и Артура с пола, вставив в ножны на спине. Рывком распахнув дверь, он помчался по коридору.

{Погоди, куда это мы пошли, чёрт возьми?}

— Проверить Питера, — прорычал Уэйд, перепрыгивая через три ступени. 

[О, божечки, звучит как охуенная идея]. — Тон Белого был донельзя саркастичным.

{Оу… Я разочарован. Мы ведь уже давненько не играли в русскую рулетку с полным магазином.}

***

[Сталкинг² — это не круто, детишки.]

{Конечно круто! Вообще клёво! Так же, как курение и татуировки в странных местах!}

— И днём это делать неебически тяжело, — пожаловался Уэйд, перепрыгивая с пожарной лестницы на очередную крышу. Он зацепился пальцами за край, крякнул, подтягиваясь и перекатываясь, чтобы тут же вскочить и продолжить бег. По крайней мере, навыки паркура прокачает.

[А может, кому-то просто не следовало надевать свой костюм суперзлодея в утренний час пик.]

{Эй, мы не суперзлодеи! А симпатичные антигерои. Просто прочти парочку наших комиксов.}

— Некогда нам было переодеваться, — напомнил Уэйд голосам, подбегая к краю крыши и вглядываясь вниз, в переполненный людьми тротуар, пытаясь отыскать эти прекрасные каштановые кудри. Он не мог его потерять. Не после того, как Питер сел не на тот поезд и стало ясно, что сегодня школу он _прогуляет_. Эта очаровательная головушка свернула налево на следующем перекрёстке, Уэйд вытащил крюк-кошку, надеясь, что никто в море такси не посмотрит вверх, пока он будет перелетать на другую сторону улицы. 

Да, он преследовал Питера Паркера. И знал, что это не совсем нравственный поступок. Но если вспомнить все ужасные вещи, которые вытворял Уэйд Уилсон раньше, преследование шестнадцатилетнего пацана не было даже верхушкой айсберга. Так что — слышите? — забейте и не волнуйтесь. 

Прошлой ночью он переночевал на крыше здания, стоявшего напротив дома Питера. Да, снова. Уэйд, конечно, не сомневался, что это совершенно жутко, и неправильно, и бла-бла-бла, но он должен был проверить, всё ли в порядке с ребёнком. 

Питер сидел на кровати. Не спал, как нормальные дети в поздний час. Он просто сидел в очаровательных пижамных штанах и футболке с принтом Кальвина и Хоббса, глядя в стену напротив слишком долгое время. Его комнату окутала тьма, но Уэйду было нетрудно разглядеть мою-мать-только-что-убил-охотник-и-теперь-я-тону-в-шоколадных-слезах глаза через удобный бинокль. 

{Вот видишь! Мы всегда готовы к лёгкому сталкингу. Подмигивающий смайлик.}

[Если честно, мы нередко брались за наёмническую работу, требующую долгого наблюдения, поэтому подобное необходимое оборудование всегда в нашем распоряжении. И прошу, никогда больше не говори «подмигивающий смайлик» снова.] 

{Подмигивающий смайлик. Эмоджи какашки. Смайлик-баклажан.}

[Нет.]

Наконец Питер лёг в кровать спустя практически час, но Уэйд не был уверен, что он уснул. Он понятия не имел, почему пацан не спал в столь поздний час и выглядел так пришибленно, но Уэйда это дико нервировало. Что бы ни случилось, казалось оно крайне плохим. По-настоящему хреновым. И скорее всего корни поведения Питера пущены из вчерашней ситуации, потому что об Уэйде он не мог бы так убиваться. Никогда в жизни. Конечно, _возможно_, Питер немного влюбился в парня постарше, которого встретил в доме престарелых и который вытащил его из того жуткого бара в Квинсе, но это было несерьёзно. _Уэйд_ ничего для него не значил. 

Итак, он остался там на ночь, наблюдая за комнатой Питера через бинокль, пытаясь не вслушиваться во все ужасные сценарии произошедших событий, выдуманные Белым и Жёлтым. Почти в семь утра Мэй Паркер вошла в комнату Питера. Они с парнем долго, крепко обнялись, потом пошли вглубь квартиры. Это заставило пальцы Уэйда покалывать от беспокойства — такие объятия не были просто утренними обнимашками. Такие объятия призваны утешать. 

Так что же такое произошло, что заставило Питера и Мэй искать этого утешения? 

И в итоге теперь Уэйд следовал за Питером через весь город в восемь утра. Ему необходимо выяснить, что же произошло. Почему он не сумел защитить единственное в своей кошмарной жизни совершенно невинное существо. 

{Может быть, всё дело в наркотиках.}

— Ты думаешь, Питер _принимает_? — Уэйд сорвался с одной крыши, приземлившись на другую в десяти футах ниже. — Ты даже безумнее, чем кукушка с кокосовыми хлопьями. 

{Да всегда всё упирается в наркоту. Вот увидишь.}

[Э… ребят? Думаю, теперь стало совершенно очевидно, куда направляется твой маленький питомец.]

Уэйд затормозил у края крыши, выглядывая из-за рекламного щита. Питер направлялся к фешенебельному многоквартирному дому, где у каждого жителя в распоряжении были целые этажи. Здание казалось смутно знакомым, а потом Уэйд вспомнил почему. И гневно зашипел. 

В этом здании жил Норман Осборн. Уэйд изучил его вдоль и поперёк, когда выяснил, что этот кусок говна стоял за возрождением программы Оружие Икс. Он жалел лишь о том, что не проник ночью в квартиру и не задушил ублюдка прямо в кровати — по крайней мере, тогда Паучок избежал бы многих проблем. Не говоря уже о предельном разочаровании Уэйда — о том, что не удалось замучить этого злого учёного Осборна до такой степени, чтобы услышать его предсмертный хрип (хотя и смерть от пронзившего его собственного ёбаного изобретениея была более чем подходящей).

[И он вернулся прямёхонько в объятья к своему милашке-бойфренду, не так ли?]

Уэйд сжал кулаки, следя, как Питер прошёл через стеклянные двери внутрь здания и направился к лифтам, вежливо кивнув по пути охраннику. 

{Он, наверное, тут частенько бывает.}

[Вот видишь, он вовсе не так уж сильно из-за тебя переживал! И оплакивал ночью папашку бойфренда.]

{И по совместительству босса!} — услужливо добавил Жёлтый. 

Уэйд недовольно фыркнул и зашагал по крыше, выискивая позицию получше. Если ему удастся найти нужный угол обзора, то откроется отличный вид на пентхаус Осборна… И… Да, вот оно. Роскошная гостиная, кухня, на которой полно разной техники и посуды, и огромное окно в спальню в серых тонах. 

{О-о-о, «Пятьдесят оттенков»?}

— Помечтай. — Уэйд достал бинокль, с некоторым огорчением осознав, что именно его в основном и использовал в этом месяце из всего разнообразия снаряжения. Пока он никого не видел, но именно сюда Питер наверняка и направился. Это заставляло желудок Уэйда неприятно сжиматься. 

{Зачем Питер нас поцеловал, если у него уже есть богатый, привлекательный, успешный бойфренд? Он что, хотел нас использовать? Потому что, чёрт возьми, меня это совершенно не волнует, пока есть шанс заполучить кусочек этой сочной тинейджерской попки.}

[Опять. Не то чтоб мне не было похуй, но вы вновь забыли о Человеке-пауке?]

{Да нихера! Госпди-и. Но ведь нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы хотеть двоих одновременно. Мормоны вон всё время так делают!}

[Точняк. А они, конечно же, воплощение целомудрия.]

— Я уже заебался твой сарказм слушать, — не выдержал Уэйд. Он, естественно, не больно-то стремился защищать мормонов — не дай, блять, боже, — но выносить эту бесконечную критику всего на свете было уже невозможно. Он и так понял. Понял, что он ёбнутый, как и ситуация в целом. И постоянные напоминания об этом ничего не меняли.

[Хм. Похоже, кого-то за живое задели.]

Уэйд его проигнорировал, сосредоточившись на силуэте, идущем через кухню к лифтам. Уэйд напрягся, узнав Гарри Осборна. Лицо его было бледно, волосы, обычно уложенные в безупречную причёску, растрёпаны, глаза красные. И на нём была пижама. 

— Не мог, что ль, переодеться, будни же… — пробормотал саркастично Уэйд. 

{Чувак. У него только что отец умер.}

— Да, его ёбнутый, ставящий эксперименты над людьми и пытавшийся убить Человека-паука отец. Если кто-то и заслуживал быть проткнутым насквозь, а потом взорванным, так это он.

{Твоя правда. Я просто пошутил со всем этим сочувствием.}

[Огосики. Ты такой смешной.]

— Можете заткнуться? — прошипел Уэйд. Мышцы подрагивали от тревожного напряжения, пока он наблюдал, как Питер вышел из открывшихся дверей лифта в гостиную. Под его печальными глазами залегли огромные круги, он нервно кусал губу в своей очаровательной манере, которую Уэйд так сильно любил. А потом он резко притянул к себе Гарри в объятья, позволив тому зарыться лицом в свою стройную, красивую шею. 

Уэйда затошнило. 

И так они стояли очень долго. Объятия длились дольше, чем дружеские. Питер начал поглаживать Гарри по волосам, а кровь Уэйда закипела. 

{Давай его грохнем, — гневно предложил Жёлтый. — Давай, это будет легко! С такого расстояния даже винтовка не понадобится. Используй Бетти.}

[Отличная идея. Уверен, что Питера ни капли не травмируют прилипшие к одежде мозги его бойфренда.]

— Да завали ты нахуй. — Уэйд просто не мог перестать пялиться. Даже когда тело задрожало от едва сдерживаемой ярости, боли и разочарования, он не мог отвести взгляд — должен продолжать наблюдать. Перед глазами будто автокатастрофа разворачивалась или отличная сцена пыток — он просто не мог не смотреть. 

Наконец они разомкнули объятия. Питер, однако, вцепился в руку Гарри. Уэйд задержал дыхание, когда они скрылись из кухни, но через пару мгновений появились в спальне Осборна. 

В его ёбаной спальне. 

Наследник Осборна (ну теперь-то генеральный директор, как только совет директоров проголосует за его кандидатуру) тут же забрался в постель, свернувшись на боку жалким клубочком под пушистым серым одеялом. Питер сел на край кровати и продолжил медленно, успокаивающе поглаживать Гарри по тёмным волосам. Вкус горечи во рту Уэйда лишь усилился, неприятно смешавшись с глубокой ноющей пустотой, пронзившей живот. 

Плечи Гарри иногда вздрагивали под одеялом, но в основном он лежал неподвижно. Через пару минут Питер поднялся, подошёл к окну и зашторил его. 

[Что ж. Полагаю, Питер придумал лучший способ утешения бойфренда.]

Питер остался там на весь день. 

И Уэйд тоже оставался на крыше, взвешивая все «за» и «против» отведать сладкий металлический вкус ствола Беретта М9.

***

[Мы будем обсуждать Оскорп?]

Уэйд что-то пробурчал себе под нос, спрыгнув и схватившись на лету за нижнюю перекладину металлической лестницы, принялся быстро взбираться. У него не было настроения отвечать Белому вслух.

{Ты провёл целый день на задворках квартиры Осборнов и даже не попытался убить злобного потомка!}

— Там был Питер. — Он даже не потрудился обратить внимание голосов на то, что вина Гарри во всей этой истории так и не была ясна до конца. Пацан работал в связке с отцом — это Уэйд знал наверняка. Скорее всего, он был в курсе хотя бы чего-то, что там творилось, а для Дэдпула это достаточное основание вынести приговор. Но ничего не имело значения, пока убийство этого мелкого куска дерьма может расстроить Питера Паркера — одного из всего пары людей во всём мире, которым Уэйд не мог причинить вреда. 

[И всё равно обоим ты сделал больно. Тебе это хорошо удаётся.]

— Знаю. — Уэйд остановился и устало потёр глаза сквозь маску, смертельно желая снять её нахер. Он, конечно, любил, чтобы на него обращали внимание, но носить кожу и спандекс несколько часов подряд без перерыва и правда неудобно. И, бля, как же он устал. Не то чтоб ему требовался многочасовой сон, но он уже довольно давно бодрствовал, и это чересчур даже для него.

[Ну правда. Что ты собираешься делать с Оскорп?]

{Да, мы наконец-то взорвём это ёбаное здание? Потому что я правда хочу опробовать те новые детонаторы, которые Визл купил у русских.}

Уэйд промолчал. Он был слишком занят фантазиями о том, как Гарри и Питер до тошноты сладко, красиво трахались все эти шесть часов двенадцать минут, пока оставались внутри с закрытыми шторами. И до этой минуты голоса с радостью подкидывали ему идеи по этому поводу. 

{Земля ёбаному Уэйду. Почему ты такой рассеянный идиот? Нам нужен план.}

— Ненавижу планы, — пробормотал он, продолжая подниматься. 

{Да, планы сосут яйца Канье Уэста!}

[Господи боже, вы оба бесполезны.]

Уэйд довольно быстро достиг крыши отеля «Хилтон». Оказавшись наверху, он сразу заметил Паучка, сидевшего на противоположном краю, с поникшими плечами, ногами болтающего в воздухе. Уэйд медленно приблизился, полагая, что герой не в настроении для несносного пения или неуместных шуток. Если честно, он тоже был не в настроении для этого. Он ждал, что Паучок как-то даст знать, что заметил его, но даже когда Уэйд подошёл почти вплотную, тот не пошевелился. И это было плохим знаком — Уэйд был уверен, что его «паучье чутьё» должно было предупредить о появлении наёмника. 

Оказавшись за спиной Паучка, он заметил газету на его коленях. Daily Planet, если точнее, на первой странице которой красовалось размытое фото Человека-паука, выпускающего в Зелёного Гоблина паутину, чтобы прилепить его к стене. Заголовок гласил: **«Паучий линчеватель убивает Нормана Осборна, главу компании Оскорп»**. Уэйд с шипением выдохнул и сел рядом с Паучком. 

— Не читай это говно, — строго сказал он и протянул руку, чтобы отобрать газету. Паучок легко отдал её. Дэдпул бросил идиотскую публикацию вниз. На ветру страницы разделились и разлетелись во все стороны, осыпая город говняным дождём. 

{Я говорил, как сильно хочу придушить Джону Джеймсона? Очень сильно. Хочу разодрать ему глотку пилкой для ногтей.}

Паучок слабо пожал плечами. 

— Но там правда, — пробормотал он. 

Уэйд недоверчиво на него уставился, и эта эмоция явно проступала даже через маску. 

— Не правда, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Зелёный ублюдок убил себя сам. Он пытался проткнуть тебя и взорвать! Давай, Паучок, приди в себя. Это не твоя вина. 

— Я ведь прилепил его туда. — Голос его был полон вины и самобичевания, а нечто сродни страху, мелькнувшее в тоне, заставило сердце Уэйда сжаться. Паучок ведь не мог верить в это? 

Уилсон осторожно, но уверенно обнял его лицо ладонями, заглядывая в глаза. 

— Прекрати, — приказал он сурово. Лёгкая дрожь прошла по телу Паучка. — Это не твоя вина, понял? Ты не заставлял Нормана Осборна превращаться в суперзлодея. 

[Не-а. Ты заставил! Не сумев уничтожить все данные в альма-матер.]

Уэйд сглотнул. 

— Ты не заставлял его таскаться за собой, словно бешеная ищейка. И определённо ты не заставлял его пытаться себя убить. Он сам этого хотел. — Он легко встряхнул его голову. — Понял? 

Уэйд слышал, как задержал Паучок дыхание. 

— Наверное. 

Дэдпул вздохнул, скользнув руками по тонкой шее к узким, но сильным плечам. 

— Как твоё плечо? — спросил он более мягко, легко поглаживая пальцами покалеченное место.

— Нормально. — Паук снова смотрел вниз на улицу. 

— Не обманываешь? — уточнил Уэйд, потому что кое-кому не следовало летать по городу на паутине, если плечо всё ещё болело. 

— Мгм. 

Уэйд смотрел на него долгое мгновение, пытаясь угадать сквозь непроницаемую маску выражение лица. Неужели он правда… грустил? Из-за Нормана Осборна? Зелёного Гоблина? Его смерть должна была стать облегчением, а не источником сожалений (если только не жалеть, что не успел убить его более болезненно и медленно).

— Малыш-паучиш? — Паучок тут же повернулся к нему, Уэйд подавил лёгкую дрожь возбуждения где-то под рёбрами. — Знаю, у тебя… эм, политика такая — «не убий» и все дела, — и поэтому, пусть это _совершенно_ не твоя вина, что Гоблин умер, я понимаю, что ты _ошибочно_ чувствуешь себя виноватым или типа того. Но… э. — Он одарил Паучка испытующим взглядом белых глазных патчей. — Ты ведь не горюешь о его смерти, да? 

Уэйд почувствовал, как напрягся Паучок под его прикосновением, и пальцы Дэдпула почти непроизвольно начали подрагивать от подавленного волнения в желании взять в руку какое-нибудь оружие. 

— Конечно же горюю, — ответил он напряжённо, сквозь зубы. 

{Эм… Я ведь не единственный, кто тут ничего не понимает, да?}

[Ты вечно ничего не понимаешь.]

Но Жёлтый был прав. Уэйд и сам недоумевал, _как_ Паучок мог расстраиваться из-за подобного? Ему ведь не придётся больше бояться за жизнь — свою и семьи. Теперь можно жить нормально. Или, по крайней мере, нормально по меркам Человека-паука. И ведь это хорошо, верно? 

— Но, Паучок… Он это заслужил, — просто сказал Уэйд. 

Человек-паук вырвался из его хватки и вскочил на ноги в ту же секунду. Он уставился вниз на Дэдпула, грудь ходуном ходила от тяжёлого дыхания. 

— Нет, — отрезал он, и Уэйд тут же понял, что Паучок изо всех сил пытался не повышать голос, но без особого успеха. — Он нихуя не заслужил подобного. _Никто_ не заслуживает смерти, Уэйд. Никто. 

{Ох, блять, нет. Он не может так думать на самом деле.}

Гнев жарко и горько прокатился на языке. 

— Ты же не настолько тупой, чтобы всерьёз это утверждать. 

— Нет, видимо, тупой! — рявкнул Паучок, всплеснул руками и отвернулся. 

Уэйд вскочил на ноги. 

—Ты ведь не станешь спорить, что педофилы, торговцы людьми, насильники и остальные Гитлеры заслуживают преждевременной встречи с госпожой Смертью? Ради всеобщего блага. 

— Стану. — Паучок резко повернулся к нему, почти излучая ярость. — Но это не имеет значения. Норман Осборн не был никем из них. 

Уэйд зарычал. 

— Я бы этого не утверждал. 

{Он что, блять, смеётся? Этот мешок с говном был тем ещё злым дерьмом. Злым настолько, насколько это, блять, возможно.}

Паучок уже качал головой. 

— Он совершал плохие поступки, конечно. Но он… запутался. Это не было чем-то неисправимым. Он не прошёл точку невозврата. 

Уэйд просто ушам поверить не мог. 

[Если честно, — неохотно начал Белый. — Он ведь не знает об экспериментах над людьми.]

{О да. Не знает. Тогда стоит сказать, как думаете?}

— Не хотел усугублять, — пробормотал Уэйд рассеянно. Возможно, если он расскажет Паучку всю правду о поступках Нормана, тот не станет так печалиться о его смерти. — Послушай, Паучок, малыш. — Он осторожно приблизился и потянулся дрожащей рукой к его миниатюрному напряжённому телу, чтобы притянуть к себе поближе. — Тебе необязательно так убиваться, понимаешь? Существуют, эм… некоторые обстоятельства, о которых я тебе не рассказывал, потому что не знал, относятся ли они напрямую к Зелёному Гоблину. 

[Да, и как ты это упустил, понятия не имею. Это ведь было совершенно очевидно. Ты ведь слышал, что сказал Визл по поводу того, что может сотворить зелёная сыворотка.]

{Эй, ты-то тоже это упустил, мистер Я-Всё-Знаю.}

Паук смотрел на него слегка настороженно, но хотя бы дрожь в его теле унялась, и он позволил Уэду вновь усадить себя на край крыши. 

— Какие обстоятельства? — спросил Паучок. 

[Ой, думаю, Человек-паук будет рад услышать, как ты убил всех учёных, задушил их собственными кишками и перерезал горло всем несчастным «подопытным кроликам» в той лаборатории. Как раскрасил всё помещение в красный.]

{Думаешь? Но мы ведь только что обсуждали, что никто не заслуживает смерти…}

[Нет, ты правда такой тупой или притворяешься?]

Уэйд слабо покачал головой, молчаливо призывая голоса заткнуться нахуй, чтобы подумать. Он расскажет Паучку всё, что узнал об Осборне, но о мокрухе упоминать не станет. 

— Точно, ну… Не так давно я вроде как немного изучил Оскорп. До меня дошли слухи, что они экспериментируют с не очень хорошими вещами, относящимися к… э… Оружию Икс. Все данные о котором, как мне казалось, я стёр с лица земли, но, видимо, нет. 

[Идиот.]

— _Сам ты_ идиот. В общем, я изучил список их секретных маленьких научных экспериментов, и выяснилось, что они начали прямо там, где остановились мои старые добрые знакомые. — Уэйд пытался говорить спокойно, не позволяя горечи просачиваться в голос, но тщетно. — У них была целая рота невольных пленников. Комнаты пыток. Злобных научных экспериментов. Вся подобная херота. 

— О господи боже, — шокированно выдохнул Паучок. 

[Не понимаю, почему он так удивлён, если точно знал, что с ним хотел сделать Норман Осборн.]

{Наш милый маленький паучок слишком всепрощающий!}

[Да. Посмотри, как он ведёт себя с тобой, Уэйд.]

— Но почему? Чего они пытались добиться?

Вопрос вырвал Уэйда из мыслей, и он почти на автомате ответил тоном, истекающим едким отвращением:

— Так ли, блять, это важно? 

Паучок слегка отпрянул, рука дрогнула в попытке вырваться из нежной хватки Уэйда. 

— Я имел в виду… Нет. Не важно. Я просто… хотел бы знать. 

Уэйд вздохнул, немного успокоившись перед лицом нерешительности своего любимого. 

— Прости, малыш. Я просто, э… Чересчур чувствителен, когда речь заходит об экспериментах над людьми. 

— Знаю. — Голос его смягчился, он потянулся к подбородку Питера пальцами, скользнув по шершавой щеке и обнимая её ладонью. — Прости. 

Уэйд прильнул к нему, в груди саднило от облегчения, а ведь он даже не осознавал, как был напряжён. 

— Ничего, — пробормотал он, немного помолчав, прежде чем вновь заговорить. — Они, ам… пытались создать сыворотку. Типа наркотика, который давал бы человеку сверхспособности, но не навсегда. — Он наблюдал, как Паучок склонил голову набок, с интересом слушая, и быстро добавил, чтобы не пришлось отвечать на дальнейшие вопросы любопытного героя: — Я, правда, не знаю деталей. Без понятия, как всё это говно работает, но, полагаю, они преуспели. Именно её принимал Осборн, чтобы быть сильнее, быстрее и остальная хуйня. 

— Невменяемее, — вставил Паучок. — Вот почему… вот поэтому он был таким, знаешь, неуравновешенным. Наверное, сыворотка оказывала негативное влияние на его разум.

Уэйд нахмурился. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он не всегда был таким? Чтобы использовать людей как лабораторных крыс, нужно быть довольно ёбнутым. 

{Да. Как ёбаные анютины глазки хуесос Фрэнсис.}

— Насколько я знаю, Норман Осборн всегда был очень сдержанным человеком. Был чрезвычайно умным и хорошим стратегом, и это неудивительно, иначе он не смог бы построить вторую по величине во всём мире высокотехнологичную корпорацию. А вот Зелёный Гоблин был… совершенно неуправляем. — Он перевёл взгляд на город. — Возможно, Норман всегда был предрасположен ко злу, но полагаю, что принятие этого наркотика просто усугубило все его плохие качества. 

Уэйд без особого энтузиазма пожал плечами. 

— Да, возможно. А может быть, он просто был психопатом-убийцей. — Он сжал руку Паучка крепче. — Это неважно. В любом случае он переступил черту. То, что он творил, простить уже невозможно. Само зло во плоти. Поэтому тебе не нужно переживать из-за его смерти, хорошо, Паучья детка? Никто по этому выродку скучать не будет. 

Паучок покачал головой, отвернувшись от Уэйда, и подтянул колени к груди, обняв их руками и свернувшись в клубок. Такая поза была необычайно уязвимой для Человека-паука, и ужасный страх и беспокойство снова зашевелились в животе Дэдпула. 

— У него был сын, — сказал герой приглушённо из-за того, что уткнулся лицом в колени. — Так что кто-то будет скучать. 

{Господи Иисусе, теперь _Паучок_ волнуется о Гарри Осборне? Боже, я, блять, ненавижу этого тупую Burberry³ модельку, его тупое милое личико и тупые идеальные волосы, а ещё это его великолепное тело.}

[Я что-то запутался, Жёлтый. Ты хочешь убить Осборна или трахнуть его?]

Жёлтый помолчал, явно задумавшись над вопросом, а Уэйду пришлось проглотить раздражённый стон. 

{Убить. Определённо убить.}

Уэйд опустился ладонью на поясницу Паучка, пытаясь _успокоить_ его. 

— Уверен, что даже его сыну без него лучше. Такие люди, как он, не заслуживают даже дышать одним воздухом с такими, как ты, Паучок. 

Человек-паук резко поднял голову, глядя на Уэйда. 

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — отчаянно почти выкрикнул он. 

Дэдпул удивлённо замер. Почему он злился? Уэйд ведь старался его утешить. 

[Совершенно ясно, что у тебя это плохо получилось.]

{Ты всё делаешь лишь хуже.}

— Э… — Уэйд даже не знал, что ответить. — Ну, видишь ли, мой рот просто открывается, а потом язык шевелится, и так рождаются слова, они просто вылетают, словно… 

— Прекрати! — рявкнул Паучок, от него словно волнами вновь исходило это напряжение, он отстранился от прикосновения Уэйда, и из-за этого в животе Дэдпула образовался болезненный комок. — Необязательно ведь вести себя так по-мудацки. 

[Огосики. Ты даже своего так называемого бойфренда не можешь успокоить нормально без того, чтоб он тебя не возненавидел.]

{Ёбаный ад, Уэйд, почему ты даже это умудрился заруинить?}

Дэдпул нервно облизался, ненавидя это паническое, тревожное чувство, от которого становилось дышать всё труднее. 

— Я… извиняюсь? — Он не знал, что сказал не так и за что извинялся. Он был уверен, что Паучок почувствует себя лучше, если поймёт, что смерть Нормана вовсе не была потерей для человечества, но, похоже, сделал лишь хуже. 

[Ты вечно делаешь только хуже.]

{И на этот раз облажался тоже.}

[Неудачник.]

{Дурень.}

[Ёбнутый.]

{Совершенно пизданутый на всю голову.}

[Поэтому и не можешь помочь Паучку. Ты неспособен понять его боль.]

{Ты ёбаный _психопат_.}

[Смерть для тебя не что-то плохое.]

{А даже хорошее.}

[Она тебя заводит.]

{Ты больной ублюдок.}

[И Паучку ты противен.]

{Ты его пугаешь.}

[Он тебя ненавидит.]

Уэйд вдруг понял, что сидит сгорбившись и часто, прерывисто дышит, схватившись за голову, потому что шум в мыслях заглушал окружающую действительность. А потом кто-то мягко обнял его руки, осторожно провёл пальцами к плечам, аккуратно сжал ладони. Нежный голос звал его снова и снова, мелодично переливаясь, шурша словно дождь. Он звал его на поверхность.

— Уэйд. Уэйд! Уэйд, всё хорошо. Уэйд. 

Он задохнулся, резко вернувшись в настоящее, выпрямившись и уронив руки на колени, в груди бу́хало сердце, Уэйд отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки. 

— Чёрт. Блять, прости. — Он разочарованно зарычал, обессиленно ударив кулаками по бёдрам. — Боже, почему мне обязательно быть таким… Бля. 

— Ш… — Паук снова схватил его за руки, разжал кулаки, вцепился в ладони. — Всё хорошо, Уэйд. Прости _меня_, я к тебе несправедлив. Я просто… расстроен. Но не должен был на тебя срываться. — Он подался к нему, уткнулся носом в плечо. — Ты как, ничего? — спросил Паучок, а Дэдпул вообразил, что мог чувствовать плечом его тёплое дыхание сквозь тонкий спандекс и кожаные вставки костюма. 

Уэйд медленно повернул голову, успокаиваясь и осторожно целуя макушку Паучка, глубоко вдыхая его чистый, сладкий аромат. 

— Да, нормально, Малыш-паучиш. 

[А теперь он тебя ещё и успокаивает. Жалкий ты.]

Да, это было жалко. Не зная, что _ещё_ можно сделать, чтобы утешить своего парня и заставить почувствовать немного лучше, при этом не провалиться как последний неудачник (которым он уже и так был), Уэйд нежно освободил руку из хватки Паучка и зашарил в подсумке, прикреплённом к поясу. 

— Нет, не здесь, — пробормотал он, ощущая пальцами тяжёлое, успокаивающее звяканье пуль. Он поискал в другом подсумке. — Бинго. — И вытащил пригоршню завёрнутых в яркую обертку конфеток, тут же протянув их Паучку. — Хочешь? — Они были со вкусом мяты (но не освежающей, потому что она в сравнении с обычной сосёт болт). Такие конфеты можно было взять в приличном-но-не-помпезном ресторане. 

Паучок уставился на его руку, явно потеряв дар речи, а потом тихо рассмеялся. И этот звук был для Уэйда словно музыка. 

{Лучше даже, чем Сара Маклахан. У него смех ёбаного ангела… и жопа греческого бога. Чёрт.}

[It’s easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness.⁴]

— Вот почему ты пахнешь мятой, — хихикнул Паучок, осторожно взяв конфету с ладони Уэйда и подняв её к глазам, внимательно разглядывая. — И на вкус ты как мята, — пробормотал он так тихо, что Уэйд едва его услышал. 

{Сработало? Мы помогли ему почувствовать себя лучше?}

— Я… да, наверное, — прошептал Уэйд, пристально рассматривая маску Паучка. Тот недолго изучал конфету, вскоре сжал её в руке, явно намереваясь съесть позже. Уэйд ощутил, как обнадёживающая улыбка заиграла на губах. 

— Почему так много? — спросил Паучок с долей любопытства. — Ты часто их ешь? 

Уэйд пожал плечами, высыпая оставшиеся на ладони конфеты на крышу между ними. 

— Покупаю их оптом, — признался он. — Сосу, когда нужно долго оставаться неподвижным. Знаешь, если занимаюсь слежкой или типа того. 

[Ты говоришь о цели. Ни к чему это завуалировать, скажи Человеку-пауку правду. Думаю, он с радостью сейчас её послушает.]

— Оу. — Паучок кинул конфету к остальным. Уэйд слегка поник, но постарался не показывать разочарование. 

{Ты снова его выбесил. Отлично просто. Почему бы тебе хоть раз не держать рот на замке?}

Прежде чем Уэйд успел собраться с мыслями, чтобы придумать, чем ещё можно отвлечь Паучка и поднять настроение, тот склонил голову вбок, отстранённо всматриваясь вдаль в своей классической позе «я что-то слышу своим суперслухом».

— Что такое? — быстро спросил Уэйд, готовясь к драке, неосознанно сканируя взглядом пространство внизу, хоть и знал, что Паучок мог слышать дальше, чем мог бы увидеть Дэдпул. 

Паучок задумчиво замычал. 

— Звуки такие, словно… самолёт летит. Но слишком тихо. 

Уэйд прищурился, глядя на горизонт.

{Может, Щ.И.Т.? Ненавижу этих ёбаных хуесосов.}

[Да, Щ.И.Т. отправил за нами самолёт, который приземлится прямо посреди Нью-Йорка. Конечно же нет, имбецил.]

— Хуже, — пробормотал Уэйд и стиснул зубы, заметив вдалеке красно-золотую вспышку, приближавшуюся к ним. Паук поднялся на ноги, явно тоже заметив его. Уэйд встал следом. 

Через несколько секунд на крышу с металлическим лязганьем приземлился Железный человек. Уэйд выхватил Бетти из бедренной кобуры. Он просто не мог удержаться. 

— Уэйд, — предупреждающе сказал Паучок, положив руку ему на предплечье. Дэдпул надулся, но всё же убрал пистолет. 

[Ну ты прогнулся, пиздец просто. Отвратительно.]

Во всяком случае он мог выхватить оружие и выстрелить в любую секунду, поэтому неважно, держал он его или нет. Ему просто нравилось выглядеть устрашающе. 

— Человек-паук, — поприветствовал Паучка гигантский роботизированный костюм механическим голосом, почти похожим на жуткий искажённый голос Зелёного Гоблина, но определённо с янтарными нотками тенора, присущими только всемирно известному Тони Старку. Он повернулся к Уэйду и, казалось, окинул неодобрительным взглядом. — Этот гондон тебя достаёт? 

Уэйд стиснул зубы, но выдавил неприятно-весёлый тон, в приветствии подняв правую руку и с энтузиазмом помахав Старку:

— Привет, Стальные яйца, как твоё ничего? 

{Яйца… ничего… Ха! Я понял. Забавно.}

Паучок, стоящий рядом, не был настроен столь оптимистично. 

— Нет, мистер Старк. Не достаёт. 

Уэйд ощутил непроизвольный прилив нежности к Паучку, искоса бросив на него взгляд и увидев напряжённые плечи и решительно вскинутый подбородок. 

{Мы как-то _не ждали_, что он будет нас защищать перед Жестяными мозгами. Он ведь должен поддерживать репутацию героя, понимаешь? Притвориться, что вовсе не знает своего неоднозначного с точки зрения морали бойфренда, было бы логичнее.}

— Он слишком добр для подобного, — пробормотал Уэйд на выдохе, всё ещё испытывая благоговейный трепет перед бесконечной добротой пацана. 

— Ладненько. Не хотел прерывать эту маленькую вечеринку на крыше, — а звучало так, будто Старк с удовольствием это сделал бы ещё не раз, — но мне нужно с тобой поговорить. — Его лицевая пластина метнула холодный, пусть и несколько пустой взгляд в сторону Уэйда. — Наедине. 

[Время героям пообщаться, твоего присутствия, видимо, не требуется.]

{Потому что мы убийцы!} — радостно уточнил Жёлтый. 

Уэйд преувеличенно закатил глаза. 

— Ладно, ладно. Я понял. У героев планёрка. Не буду вам докучать. — Он шагнул назад, к краю крыши. — У меня и другие дела есть, между прочим. Ну знаешь, покалечить кого-нибудь, убить, может. Только не голосуйте за голые четверги без меня, потому что на эту тему я подготовил презентацию в PowerPoint — такую жаркую, что вы аж носочки поснимаете!

Уэйд уже собирался уйти и оставить их наедине. Но Паучок схватил его за предплечье, молчаливо останавливая. 

— Нет, он остаётся. 

Взгляд Уэйда метнулся к герою, он даже рот приоткрыл от удивления. Праведная решимость отражалась в каждом изгибе тела Паучка, и если б тут не было свидетелей, то Дэдпул сию же секунду упал бы к его ногам и умолял разрешить отсосать этому удивительному, невероятному, великолепному герою прямо здесь и сейчас. 

{Эй, а мы не против свидетелей…}

— Перестань дурака валять. — Железный человек угрожающе шагнул вперёд, в голосе явно слышалось раздражение, несмотря на сглаживающее его механические звучание. — Я же сказал: _нам нужно поговорить_. 

Паучок лишь вскинул подбородок выше, а Уэйд бесстыже заулыбался, зная, что паучье упрямство лишь будет нарастать. 

— А я сказал: он остаётся. 

Железный человек уставился на Человека-паука. Человек-паук таращился на Железного человека. Уэйд наблюдал за этой молчаливой схваткой с восхищением, находя всю ситуацию забавнее, чем на самом деле. Пару затянувшихся напряжённых мгновений спустя Железный человек отвернулся с раздражённым рычанием. 

Уэйд ликовал. 

— Да! Сосите писю, сучки! Дэдпул остаётся в клубе!

— Ладно, объект твоей благотворительности может остаться, — неохотно сказал Старк. — Но лучше держи его на коротком поводке. — И наставил на Уэйда загоревшуюся плазмой ладонь. — Или я без колебаний порву его на такое количество кусочков, что ему понадобится как минимум неделя, чтобы вырастить ещё одно тело. 

{Мы что, разве нуждаемся в благотворительности?}

[Конечно.]

— Ха! — Уэйд перекатился с пяток на носки и выкрикнул: — Да ты шутишь, приятель! Мне от силы пара часов на это потребуется, даже если кусочки будут очень маленькими! Однажды я подорвался на фугасе, потому что пытался играть им в футбол, мои кусочки разлетелись на сотни ярдов, но всё равно мне понадобилось… 

— Пул, — сурово оборвал его Паучок, и рот Уэйда тут же захлопнулся с громким клацаньем зубов. 

— Прости, Паучок. Я буду хорошо себя вести. — Он сделал вид, что закрыл рот на замок и выбросил ключ. 

Паучок скрестил руки на груди и шагнул вперёд, встав между Уэйдом и миллиардером. 

— О чём вы хотели поговорить? 

Старк глубоко вздохнул, поднял лицевую пластину, обнажая уставший взгляд и козлиную бородку. 

— Ты не пришёл сегодня, эм… куда следовало, пацан. И я решил сам тебя найти. 

Уэйд с любопытством взглянул на Паучка, но тот пожал плечами. 

— Да, я пропустил школу. У меня были другие дела. 

Неодобрительный отеческий взгляд Старка был хорош — даже Уэйд готов был это признать. 

— Не превращай это в привычку. Нужно жить обычной жизнью, потому что если кто-то…

— Вы об этом хотели поговорить? — резко прервал его Паучок тоном, кардинально отличающимся от обычно вежливого и почтительного, который всегда звучал по отношению к великому мистеру Старку. 

Повисла пауза, потом Старк прищурился. 

— Нет. Ты знаешь, о чём я хотел поговорить. 

— Давайте побыстрее. 

Очередной страдальческий длинный вздох от Железного гиганта. 

— Почему ты не позвал меня на помощь? 

Паучок напрягся, система предупреждения об опасности Уэйда мгновенно сработала, зажужжав на затылке. 

{Дэдпулье чутьё!}

[Нет.]

— Не было времени, — пробормотал Паучок. 

— Херня. Я ведь просил _звонить_, если дела будут плохи. Тебе не следовало решать это самому, пацан, потому что… 

— Воу-воу-воу, погодь! — Уэйд поднял руку, другую положил себе на бедро. — Ты намекаешь, что удивительный Человек-паук неспособен справиться с одним маленьким ненормальным суперзлодеем? Потому что очевидно, что он явно всё уладил. 

{Ну, ему понадобился _ты_, чтобы спасти от смехотворно очевидной бомбы… Ну правда, авторы, вы что, получше ничего не могли придумать?}

Уэйд повернул голову в сторону, зашипев себе под нос:

— Но я ведь появился, правда? 

[Только потому, что выследил его, — напомнил Белый. — Он ведь тебе тоже не позвонил.]

— Дэдпул, — рявкнул Паучок — от такой резкости у Уэйда побежали по телу беспокойные мурашки. Он скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы, борясь с желанием продолжить спор. 

— Послушай своего владельца, Уилсон, — усмехнулся Старк. — Сейчас говорят взрослые. 

Уэйд ощетинился, горькая кислота хлынула на язык. Пусть его имя и не было большим секретом, но и общеизвестным — тоже. Конечно, Тони Старк имел каналы, по которым мог получить доступ ко всей информации о Дэдпуле (а её было много — хранившейся разными высшими правительственными и криминальными организациями), но использовать фамилию Уэйда — определённо удар ниже пояса среди скрывающегося под масками супергеройского сообщества. 

{Стреляй ему прямо в ебло, блять. Вот же оно, открыто и уязвимо! Мы по меньшей мере трижды попадём в лоб до того, как он успеет даже моргнуть.}

Прежде чем Уэйд отреагировал, Паук переместился, теперь встав точно между ним и Железным хером. 

— Я даже не знал, были ли вы в городе, — сказал он Старку, продолжив беседу (если это можно так назвать). — Ситуация была немного… чересчур чувствительна ко времени. 

В глазах Старка сверкнуло раздражение. 

— Был. И пришёл бы. А даже если б меня не было поблизости, то мог бы прислать кого-то на помощь, по крайней мере один из своих костюмов. 

— Ему не нужна твоя помощь, долбанутый, — не мог не вмешаться Уэйд; кровь почти вскипела от ненависти к этому титулованному миллиардеру-придурку. — Он сам справился. 

— Не слишком хорошо, — огрызнулся Старк. 

— А это что ещё, блять, значит? — Уэйд шагнул вперёд, прижавшись к спине Паука; руки подрагивали в миллиметрах от набедренной кобуры, жажда насилия зудела под кожей. Он был на голову выше юного героя, так что легко смотрел поверх неё на Железного человека, приняв угрожающую позу. 

— Дэдпул. — Паук обернулся к нему, упёршись рукой в грудь и без всякого усилия отталкивая на пару дюймов. 

{Чёрт, а это горячо.}

— Остынь, — скомандовал паук. — Он прав. 

Взгляд Уэйда метнулся к его лицу. 

— С какого хуя? Не прав. Он ёбаный идиот. — И вновь перевёл взор на Железного человека; гнев забурлил сильнее от осознания, что тому удалось убедить _Паучка_, прекрасного чистого _Паучка_, что он поступил неверно. — Ты ёбаный идиот. Если прямо, блять, сейчас не отбуксуешь свой жирный железный зад обратно в свой фаллический дворец, клянусь всеми богами, что разорву твою ёбаную… 

— Уэйд, — резко зашипел Паучок, схватившись за ремни от ножен для катан и отталкивая его назад. — Прекрати. — Уэйд замер, слова застряли в горле. 

{Блять. Ну посмотри, что ты наделал. Опозорил его перед Железной девой!}

[Ну мы другого-то и не ожидали… Уэйд даже перед лицом неминуемой смерти не сможет вести себя как взрослый.]

— Послушай, — Старк вновь усмехнулся, одарив его таким взглядом, будто Уэйд был особенно мерзким насекомым. — Это, конечно, забавно, когда мне угрожает и орёт психованный социопат с интеллектом пятилетнего ребёнка, но почему бы нам не продолжить беседу без этого лузера? — Он пренебрежительно махнул рукой в его сторону. — Вели своему питомцу свалить ненадолго. 

Паучок возмущённо фыркнул, вновь повернувшись к Старку, и сжал кулаки. 

— Он не социопат, не тупой и не лузер, — сказал он как отрезал, а столь яростная защита вызвала тепло в животе Дэдпула. — Он не мой питомец. И он останется. Смиритесь с этим. 

{Я бы не прочь побыть домашней зверушкой Паучка… Ползать на четвереньках, лаять, как хороший пёс. Мы бы прибегали сию же секунду, как у Паучка появлялось бы игривое настроение, и ему всего-то нужно было бы поднять наш хвост и вставить под него. Мммм…}

[Как можно _кайфовать_ от подобного, больной ублюдок.]

{А разве другим такое не нравится? О господи. Ты себе вообще можешь представить маленького котёнка-паучка? О гоооосподи ёбаный в рот, он стал бы самым милым существом на свете, даже лучше Кота в сапогах из «Шрека». Бля, надо срочно залезть на Amazon и заказать кошачьи ушки. Двухдневная премиальная доставка! Клик!}

[Пора тебя на аддерол сажать.]

Железный человек недоверчиво посмотрел на него. 

— Я правда не понимаю, почему ты позволяешь ему здесь ошиваться. Я тебя не трогал, пока ты играл в благородство, пытаясь поставить на путь исправления этого большого плохого наёмника. Но, похоже, как раз таки он на тебя повлиял не в лучшую сторону, пацан. И тебе стоит обратить на это внимание.

Паучок сложил руки на груди, Уэйд заметил, как от напряжения дрогнули мышцы. 

— Дэдпул не имеет никакого отношения к моим ошибкам. 

Уэйд пялился то на одного, то на другого, и понимание проникало в сознание словно вирус. 

{Мы что же, влияем на Паучка? Делаем его не таким хорошим героем?}

[Конечно. И я предупреждал, что так будет. Наше безумие отражается и на всём, к чему мы прикасаемся, заражаем всех. Отравляем.]

— Ты уверен? — Старк одарил Паучка испытующим взглядом. — Похоже, все твои проблемы начались сразу после того, как ты его встретил. И я знаю, что вчера он тоже был там. 

{Так оно и есть… Неужели мы виноваты во всём, что случилось?}

— Выносить приговор из-за общения с преступником несправедливо, — выдавил сквозь зубы Паучок. 

Долгое мгновение Железный человек смотрел на него. 

— Ладно. — Он развернул запястье, проверяя что-то на маленьком встроенном в костюм экране. — Поговорим об этом позже подробнее. Надеюсь, ты не планируешь сегодня патрулировать. — В голосе зазвучало предупреждение — Старк не терпел непослушания. 

Паучок переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Конечно буду. Преступники не возьмут отгул просто потому, что у меня личностный кризис случился. 

Старк предупреждающе сверкнул глазами. 

— Плохая идея, пацан. 

— Я не ребёнок. И могу сам принимать решения, — теперь Паучок говорил гневно, а сердце Уэйда забилось сильнее, он был готов драться. 

{Вперёд, детка!}

Старк шагнул ближе, сократив между ними расстояние почти до нуля. 

— Ты ребёнок. А этот костюм — привилегия, а не право. Если мне понадобится забрать его, пока ты не научишься ответственности, то так я и сделаю. 

Уэйд увидел, как затрясло Паучка, на кончике языка явно вертелся грубый ответ, но прежде, чем он вступил в перепалку, Уэйд привлёк к себе внимание, вновь влезая в разговор. 

— Тащи свою жопу обратно, Железный гигант. Ты ничего ни у кого не заберёшь. — Нужды отталкивать Паучка с дороги не было — он просто сердито сверлил Старка взглядом, явно показывая свои дальнейшие намерения. 

— Я его сделал, — надменно заявил Старк, будто это оправдывало то, что он вёл себя так, словно владел всем миром. 

— Гип-гип ура, ублюдина. «Я сделал этот костюм, но это ни хрена не значит. Не имело бы, даже если б десяток недокормленных детей в Тайване его сделали; он мой, потому что мой». Ты что, Человек-паук? — Он притих, позволив тишине разлиться между ними. — Нет. Поэтому он не твой. 

Он видел даже с этого расстояния, как скрипнул зубами Старк, раздражение ясно читалось на его лице. 

— Это можно оспорить, — наконец удалось ему выдавить. — Но это не меняет того факта, что тебе не следует некоторое время патрулировать. — Он вновь смотрел на Паучка, который, казалось, постепенно расслабился, раз уж угроза лишиться костюма миновала. 

— Людям по-прежнему нужна помощь, — возразил он — всегда герой. 

— Ты же видел новости, — сказал Старк, будто это было очевиднее всего на свете. — Правда это или нет, ты в курсе, что они о тебе болтают. 

Уэйд заметил, как ещё сильнее напряглись плечи Паучка, страдание и тревога накрыли его почти осязаемой волной. 

— Нахуй новости, — рявкнул Уэйд, не в силах вынести вида печального вида своего маленького хорошего Паучка, обременённого ничтожными мнениями этих придурков. 

{Да, нахуй их! Порезать их всех на кусочки, размазать их по стенам студии, включить камеры… Чёрт, вот это будет шоу.}

Железный человек продолжил, не обращая внимания на ремарку Уэйда:

— Теперь люди тебе не доверяют.

— Нахуй людей! 

Оба героя повернулись к Уэйду, и он мгновенно представил выражение лица Паучка, идеально похожее на старковское, полное недоверия и отвращения.

[Не совсем верный подбор слов, Уэйд. Твоё отсутствие самоконтроля никогда не перестанет меня удивлять.]

Но он уже не мог остановиться, подстёгиваемый неловким молчанием, повисшим в воздухе:

— Кому вообще не поебать на то, что думают другие? Паучок может делать что, блять, пожелает, потому что он герой. Он делает добро, так что тупые мнения людишек нихуя не значат. 

— Геройство не даёт мне права творить всё что угодно, Пул, — осторожно возразил Паучок. 

Железный человек ответил на слова героя гораздо злее, чем до этого: 

— Общественное мнение имеет значение. И если б была хоть капля здравого смысла в твоей глупой башке, то ты бы понимал, что геройство менее эффективно, если люди ему не доверяют.

[Это правда, идиот.]

{Ты вообще сегодня со всех сторон облажался. Никогда теперь не быть тебе членом клуба при таком раскладе.}

Уэйд играл желваками, гнев, словно раскалённая кочерга, застрял в глотке. И вновь вклинился в разговор:

— Как так вышло, что ты, говоря о героях, подразумеваешь только мужиков, а, Железный мудвин? 

Старк раздражённо всплеснул руками. 

— Господи, ты такой психопат, даже не могу с тобой говорить!

{Предел достигнут}, — рявкнул Жёлтый.

Уэйд отпихнул с пути Паучка, на ходу вытаскивая пистолет самого высокого калибра. Он направил его в лицо Тони Старка меньше чем за четверть секунды, как и полагал. Через полсекунды лицевая пластина Железного человека закрыла лицо, он поднял руку, наставив на Уэйда светящийся дуговой реактор в ладони.

— Давай, — искажённый механический голос Железного человека безжалостно над ним насмехался. — Умираю как хочу, чтоб ты выстрелил. Очень хочется найти предлог, чтобы уничтожить тебя, избавив мир от твоего жалкого существования хотя бы на пару часов. 

Палец Уэйда на спусковом крючке дёрнулся от желания, но он сдержался. Он не стал бы рисковать, ведь пуля могла срикошетить от этого тупого костюма прямо в его драгоценного Паучка. 

— Перестаньте оба! — прорвался разочарованный голос Паучка через напряжение между ними, у Уэйда всё внутри упало. Он опустил пистолет. 

[Ты прям не можешь перестать лажать, да? Ты ему только неприятности приносишь.]

Железный человек же руку не опустил.

— Уёбывай из города, Дэдпул. — приказал он. — Не понимаю, почему ты ещё здесь, но дольше уже оставаться некуда. Двигайся дальше. Ты принёс уже немало бед. 

Уэйд проглотил горький привкус, на мгновение задумавшись, прав ли Старк. Возможно, он был лишь тяжким бременем для Человека-паука. Может, ему пора отойти, дать ему немного пространства. 

Но потом Паучок вновь встал между ними, весь его прекрасный, праведный гнев был направлен на Железного человека, и всё из-за Уэйда. 

— Думаю, вам пора уходить, мистер Старк, — жёстко сказал он. — Я возьму сегодня выходной и подумаю над вашими словами. А теперь, прошу, оставьте нас. — И тут Уэйд вспомнил, почему никогда и ни за что на свете не покинет Паучка, пока тот сам не прогонит. Потому что он был прекрасен, силён и _идеален_ и по какой-то невероятной причине хотел, чтобы Уэйд ошивался _рядом_. Хотел быть с ним, а Дэдпул был слишком эгоистичным, чтобы когда-нибудь от этого отказаться. 

Железный человек замер, потом опустил руку. 

— Отлично. — Даже через голосовой фильтр его тон звучал жёстко и резко. — Поговорю с тобой позже. — Не задерживаясь ни секунды, он взлетел. 

— Пока, Энтони! — помахал Уэйд вслед. — Baby bye, bye, bye. Bye, bye!⁵

{Не мог удержаться от цитирования NSYNC в такой момент, хотя оценил бы твой энтузиазм на четыре из десяти.}

На мгновение воцарилась тишина — слышен был только звук полёта Железного человека в отдалении. Уэйд перевёл взгляд на Паучка, опасаясь его настроения после столь шумной встречи на крыше. 

— Ты как? — нерешительно спросил он наконец. 

Паучок вздохнул. 

— Нормально. — Не похоже было, что прямо очень хорошо, но напряжение определённо покинуло его маленькое тело, когда он шагнул ближе к Уэйду и положил голову ему на грудь. 

Дэдпул с радостью обнял его за плечи, прижимая крепче, ощущая, как облегчение заструилось по венам. 

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, чувствуя облегчение с каждой секундой, пока Тони-Я-Мудак-Старк отдалялся от них. — Хочешь патрулировать? — спросил он спустя минуту молчаливых обнимашек. 

Паучок покачал головой, по-прежнему вжимаясь лицом в грудь Уэйду.

— Нет, — пробормотал он. — Мистер Старк прав, пусть и выразил своё мнение слишком резко. 

Уэйд нахмурился. 

— Он неправ, Паучок. Город в тебе нуждается, понимают они это или нет. 

— Может быть, — устало ответил он. — Но лучше мне, наверное, позволить всему успокоиться хотя бы на одну-две ночи — иначе я могу принести больше вреда, чем пользы. — Тут он обнял Уэйда за талию, прижимаясь ещё крепче, провоцируя в груди Дэдпула какое-то цветение нежности. 

— Хорошо, — согласился он, медленно проводя ладонью вдоль позвоночника и останавливаясь на пояснице; пальцы ласкали нежный изгиб его идеальной задницы. Паучок замурлыкал, этот мягкий звук прошёл вибрацией от груди Уэйда внутрь, к сердцу, и нежность, такая яростная и сильная, заставила его горло сжаться, лишая дыхания. 

{Любовь}, — мечтательно вздохнул Жёлтый. 

Белый изобразил звук отвращения. 

Всё ещё находясь во власти столь сильных чувств, которые почти довели его до слёз, Уэйд склонил голову и прижался губами к макушке Паучка через маски. Паучок вновь издал это тихое довольное мурлыканье, разбивающее сердце Уэйда на тысячи осколков, и поднял голову, потянувшись к нему. Паучок нетерпеливо, но мягко поднял их маски, а боль в груди Уэйда лишь усилилась. Когда их губы встретились — медленно, успокаивающе, — нежность переросла во что-то более жаркое. 

{Мм. Нам это нравится, да, очень.}

Уэйд раздвинул мягкие губы Паучка своими, углубляя поцелуй. Паук скользнул рукой вверх, обнимая ладонью его шею сзади, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе, когда их языки соприкоснулись и запорхали вокруг друг друга с лёгкостью и теплотой. Уэйд опустился ладонью ниже, обнимая попку Паучка, сжимая её, ощущая, как по телу расходились маленькие струйки возбуждения. 

Паучок с лёгким вздохом отстранился от него, разорвав их глубокий поцелуй и нежно чмокнув его в губы напоследок. 

{Оу, нет, продолжайте! Секс всегда заставляет почувствовать себя лучше, так ведь? Мы, по крайней мере, можем утешить его таким способом.}

Подстёгиваемый желанием немного поднять настроение своего парня этой ночью (и, если честно, самому _получить удовольствие_), Уэйд чувственно прикусил сочную нижнюю губу Паучка, скользнув другой рукой от лопаток к бедру, прижимая героя ещё ближе и просовывая колено между его ног. 

Паучок задрожал, руки сжались крепче на шее Уэйда, но он отстранился, горячо дыша приоткрытым ртом. 

— Уэйд… — пробормотал он с тихим предупреждением. Но звук его имени на этих губах, влажных и блестящих, вызвал лишь жар и желание в животе Уэйда. 

— Тш, малыш, — пробормотал он, слегка царапнув зубами его подбородок, покрывая прекрасную шею поцелуями. — Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. — Он крепче сжал острую тазовую кость, проведя большим пальцем ниже, по тонкой ткани костюма Паучка, и вжимаясь быстро набухающим от возбуждения членом в бедро, заглушая довольный стон в изгибе его плеча. 

Паучок дёрнулся, сдавленный стон сорвался с приоткрытых губ, но потом он упёрся руками в плечи Уэйда и оттолкнул его, разделяя их. 

— Уэйд, — повторил он мягко, но уверенно. — Я не… Ммм. — Он скользнул языком по губам, что слишком отвлекало. — Я прямо сейчас не хочу. 

Уэйд удивлённо моргнул, возбуждение покинуло тело так же быстро, как наступило, — на смену пришли шок и стыд. 

— О. — Блять. Уэйд опустил руки, словно обжёгшись о Паучка. Он отступил на шаг. На два — просто на всякий случай. Блять. 

[Так держать, подонок. Снова давишь на него, когда он тебя даже не хочет.]

— Прости, просто… — Паучок вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот. — Я просто… устал. Чувствую… 

Уэйд замотал головой. 

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. В полном. Никаких оправданий. Прости. Я… Да. Прости. — Горькая вина и отвращение к самому себе скопились в глубине горла, угрожая его перекрыть. 

— Тебе не нужно просить прощения, — мягко сказал Паучок. 

[Нужно-нужно.]

Уэйд рассеянно кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри всё сворачивалось от осознания собственной беспечности. Конечно, не следовало полагать, что Паук хотел его постоянно.

{Полагаю, ему нужно определённое настроение, чтобы возбудиться от твоего вида…}

— Точно. Да, ну, эм… — Уэйд вдруг вспомнил, что маска закатана до носа, и поспешил её опустить, прикрывая отвратительное зрелище своей кожи. — Тогда тебе, наверное, стоит, эм, пойти домой и немного поспать. 

Паучок медленно кивнул, какое-то время глядя в землю. 

— Да. Хорошая идея. — И голос его правда звучал устало. Вымотанно. Он прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем вновь шагнуть к Уэуду и оставить на его закрытой маской щеке поцелуй. — Увидимся завтра, — пробормотал он. 

Уэйд молча кивнул, надёжно удерживая руки по швам. Паук вновь отошёл. 

На мгновение он замешкался на краю крыши, обернувшись через плечо на неподвижно замершего наёмника. 

— Спокойной ночи, Уэйд. 

— Ночи, — выдавил он, подняв руку в знак прощания и наблюдая, как Паук исчезал во тьме. 

Тишина была оглушительной. Но недолгой. Никогда она не была долгой.

[Господи, ты отвратителен. Прям не мог удержаться, да?]

{Паучок всегда такой горячий… И _ничего_, если б мы брали то, что хотим, периодически. Он милый, добрый, не думаю, что сильно возражал бы!}

Уэйд уставился в землю, пытаясь не сблевать. Он не хотел поднимать маску. 

[Конечно, Жёлтый. Тебе всегда самые лучшие идеи приходят в голову. Изнасилование? Почему бы и нет. Просто добавьте в список правонарушений в отношениях, ведь галочку напротив измен вы уже поставили!]

{Думаешь, Питер всё же разрешит нам залезть в его узкие маленькие джинсы, если заскочим к нему сегодня вечером?}

— Прекрати, — задохнулся Уэйд, разворачиваясь к пожарной лестнице. Ему нужно было попасть домой до того, как голоса выйдут из-под контроля.

{О, расслабься, Уэйд. Я просто озвучиваю твои желания! Ты ведь знаешь, что хочешь этого. Иногда полезно просто поддаться.}

[А ещё ты можешь отпустить вожжи правления. Снова потерять контроль. Передать контроль.]

{Давай, будет весело!}

[Тогда тебе не придётся чувствовать себя виноватым каждый раз, когда крошка-паучок нашёптывает тебе на ушко сладкие пустяки. Потому что он перестанет это делать. Навсегда.]

{В конце концов ты всё равно всё испортишь. Можно, по крайней мере, в процессе повеселиться!}

[А потом покинем город. Старк был прав — ты здесь только беды приносишь.]

{И в этом ты лучший! Мог бы уже успешно это принять!}

[Успешно позволить себе стать монстром, которым ты и являешься.]

{Так что давай… пойдём к Питеру, м? Проверим, на что он способен. Почувствуй вкус этой сочной, молодой, сладкой попки… Порви его, слижи кровь с дырки, которую поимеешь… Ощути, как его белая тонкая шея сминается под ладонью, посмотри в эти прекрасные карие огромные глаза, полные слёз, пока мы…}

Уэйд даже не стал дожидаться, когда доберётся до ближайшей явочной квартиры. Не стал рисковать. В переулке, в полутора кварталах от гостиницы, схоронившись за каким-то мусорным баком, он проглотил пулю, вышибив мозжечок и затылочную долю.

Когда четыре минуты спустя он вернулся в этот мир, затылок был покрыт кровью, осколками костей и мозгов. Тогда он прицелился в лоб, гонясь за дополнительными полутора минутами тёмного благословенного небытия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни To Disappear Completely — Radiohead: «And I’m Not Here, This Isn’t Happening»;   
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
⁴ In the Arms of an Angel — Sarah McLachlan («Легче довериться этому сладкому безумию, О, этой вселенской печали.»);  
⁵ Bye Bye Bye — NSYNC («Детка, пока, пока, пока. Пока, пока!»).  
_______________________________________  
¹ Modus operandi (сокр. M.O.) — латинская фраза, которая обычно переводится как «образ действия». Вне юридической терминологии словосочетание может использоваться для описания чьих-либо поведенческих привычек, манеры работы, способа выполнения тех или иных действий.  
² Сталкинг (от англ. stalking) — нежелательное навязчивое внимание к одному человеку со стороны другого человека или группы людей. Сталкинг является формой домогательства и запугивания; как правило, выражается в преследовании жертвы, слежении за ней.  
³ Burberry (Burberry Group Plc) — британская компания, производитель одежды, аксессуаров и парфюмерии класса люкс.


	15. Ты — прекрасное, но жестокое слово

**Питер**

Чувствительный слух Питера пронзил грохот ряда выстрелов, заставив голову закружиться. Он кувырнулся, приземлился на корточки на крыше грузового контейнера, в основном двигаясь по наитию, и замер, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Хаос воцарился слишком неожиданно, без какого-либо нагнетания, и теперь Питер пытался не попасть под пули, совершая кувырки и кульбиты. Насколько он мог судить, стреляли даже не в него.

Они с Уэйдом прибыли в доки, чтобы помешать крупномасштабной сделке по продаже наркотиков, о которой наёмник узнал от знакомого в криминальном мире. Предполагалось, что они закончат быстро, используя испытанный и верный метод отвлечения и захвата (Уэйд отвлекал, Питер хватал). Они только что разделились, чтобы подойти к наркодилерам с двух сторон, но пальба началась прежде, чем Уэйд мог приступить к отвлечению. 

Питер выглянул из-за угла грузового контейнера, на котором сидел, заставив себя не вздрагивать каждый раз от покалывания паучьего чутья. Он видел их первоначальные цели ― шестёрка мужчин, одетых слишком дорого для прогулки по причалу. Они прибыли на большом чёрном внедорожнике и теперь прятались за ним же, отстреливаясь. Другие же, по крайней мере восемь человек, которых Питер смог насчитать, явно устроили засаду на наркодилеров, возможно, чтобы украсть товар и наличные. 

― Бля, ― выдохнул Питер, задаваясь вопросом, как, блин, ни он, ни Уэйд не заметили такую большую группу, прокравшуюся на сделку. 

Он как раз начал обдумывать стратегию, пытаясь понять, в кого лучше начать стрелять паутиной, чтобы обеспечить элемент неожиданности, когда над шумом перестрелки раздался громкий радостный возглас:

― Вуууу-хууууу! Епикаей, ублюдки! ― Питер с недоверием уставился на Дэдпула, безрассудно ворвавшегося в самую гущу сражения. Он перелетел через машину, атакуя их первоначальные цели, раздавая им тумаков и пинков. Судя по всему, весь стелс был похерен. 

Если и был в этом хаосе какой-то порядок, то он растворился в реакции людей на появление Дэдпула. Паника, витавшая в воздухе, была почти осязаема ― у Питера даже волосы дыбом встали. Раздражённо зашипев, он сполз по стенке контейнера, потеряв Дэдпула из виду. Чем быстрее он их свяжет, тем лучше. 

Он всё ещё слышал краем уха, как Уэйд выкрикивал чепуху, пока отнимал пистолеты у стрелявших один за другим, и безжалостно прилеплял каждого преступника к земле паутиной. Питер очень надеялся, что наёмник себя более-менее контролировал и воздерживался, по крайней мере, от ненужных смертей, раз уж он не пустил в бой катаны (с которым в ближнем бою он был ещё более опасным, чем с пистолетами). И всё же какое-то неуловимое предчувствие заставляло Питера действовать небрежно и быстро. Поэтому, увернувшись от нескольких пуль последнего стрелка, он чересчур сильно вырвал у него из рук пистолет и выругался, быстро прижав сопротивляющегося бандита к асфальту рядом с его приятелями, и вскочил на ближайшую башню контейнеров, чтобы посмотреть, где Уэйд. 

― Чёрт возьми, да, Жёлтый. Он будет выглядеть великолепно, если мы выпотрошим его сраные кишки. ― Четверо из шести были повержены ― видимо, без сознания, потому что луж крови не было, да и явных несовместимых с жизнью ран тоже. Уэйд стоял лицом к лицу с последними двумя, но не похоже, что он пытался сдержаться. Он вёл себя… развязно. Безрассудно. ― Слыхали, парни? Бобби Кеннеди хочет вернуть свои волосы. Слишком рано? Нет? Ну и хуй с ним, не надо к нему придираться. Белый знает, о чём я. ― Мужчины уже развернулись и собирались сбежать ― паника и отчаяние ясно читались на их лицах, ― но потом они заметили Человека-паука, преградившего им путь, и замерли. 

Питер тоже остановился, положив пальцы на паутиномёты; преступники дрожащими руками подняли пистолеты. 

― Эй! ― резко прокричал Уэйд позади них. ― Я с вами ещё не закончил, пушистики. ― Оба развернулись, словно притянутые командным тоном Уэйда, явно чувствуя, что наёмник более опасная угроза, на каком-то низменном, инстинктивном уровне. ― Да, правильно. ― Питер огромными глазами наблюдал, как Уэйд взял ситуацию под контроль, раскинув руки и изображая расслабленную уверенность. ― Hit me with your best shot! ― Дыхание перехватило, плохое предчувствие скрутило живот, а Уэйд весело пропел следующую строчку: ― Fire away!¹

Прежде чем Питер успел пошевелиться, бандиты начали стрелять. Уэйд отшатнулся, когда пули пронзили его грудь и живот.

― Дэдпул! ― закричал Питер, гнев и паника окрасили голос грубостью, он поспешил выдернуть паутиной оружие из рук мужчин и прилепить их к борту одной из машин. ― Какого хуя?! ― Он приземлился на землю, бросаясь к Уэйду. 

― Убойно! Такое отлично разбудит с утреца, да? Мхм, ты точно прав. ― Уэйд ткнул пальцем в дыру на груди. ― Опять ёбаную химчистку заказывать. 

Питер поспешил убрать его руку от раны, не желая, чтоб он усугублял ситуацию, расковыривая её. 

― Ты как? ― настойчиво спросил он, во рту пересохло, грудь костюма Дэдпула пропитало так много крови…

Уэйд отмахнулся. 

― В полном порядке, сладкая попка. Ты же меня знаешь! ― Он отвернулся, чтобы открыть багажник ближайшего внедорожника, и начал рыться внутри. ― Ничто не может меня сломить. Эй, смотри! Кокаин! ― Он достал перемотанный скотчем пакет, в котором, судя по всему, и был наркотик. Либо кокаин, либо сахарная пудра, но Питер не поставил бы на последнее. 

Он нахмурился, страх быстро сменился злостью, когда стало ясно, что с Уэйдом всё нормально. 

― Нахер ты вообще это сделал? 

Уэйд порвал пакет, и белый порошок разлетелся по всему его телу, машине, окружающему пространству. 

― О мой бо-о-ог, снег пошёл! 

Питер в отчаянии стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить терпение и уворачиваясь с «зоны поражения», чтобы избежать попадания наркотиков на костюм. 

― Пул! ― рявкнул он, пытаясь привлечь внимание Уэйда. ― Это было совершенно необязательно. 

― Да, но ведь было весело! Ладно тебе, Паучок, снежные ангелы! ― Уэйд вытряхнул остатки кокаина из пакета, отбросив его, и полез в багажник за другим. Питер вновь подошёл к Дэдпулу и схватил его за запястье, чтобы предотвратить наведение ещё большего беспорядка, с которым потом придётся иметь дело полиции. Он задержал дыхание, потому что не имел понятия, фильтровал ли костюм вредные соединения, ведь предпочёл бы не употреблять никаких наркотиков, даже если б его метаболизм не позволил получить кайф. Он оттащил Уэйда в сторону, пытаясь не обращать внимания на кровь, сочащуюся через слой кокаина на костюме. 

― Нет, Уэйд, ― пробормотал он, предположив, что они достаточно отошли, чтобы дилеры их не услышали. ― Почему ты опять подставился под пули? Ведь спокойно мог избежать повреждений. 

Уэйд пожал плечами, отвернулся, оглядываясь с явным намерением отвлечься на что-нибудь ещё. 

― Я ведь бессмертный. Так почему бы и нет? 

Питер подавил раздражённый вздох. Он уже множество раз обсуждал это с Уэйдом ― казалось, разговоры были бессмысленны. Безнадёжны. Однообразны. Каждый раз, когда он говорил наёмнику, что не хотел бы, чтоб тот покалечился, что необязательно испытывать так много боли, если знаешь, что она тебя не прикончит, Уилсон просто отмахивался с ужасно раздражающим Питера безразличием и начинал вести себя ещё безрассуднее. 

С момента смерти Нормана Осборна прошло две недели. Две недели, с тех пор как… как Питер его убил. Он не мог не выходить на патрули, посидел дома всего лишь пару дней, но понимал, что люди в нём нуждались. Поэтому стал выходить на улицы, и Уэйд сопровождал его каждую ночь. 

Но теперь всё было по-другому. Жертвы убегали, прежде чем Питер успевал вызвать полицию, совершенно точно опасаясь его. Некоторые преступники добровольно складывали оружие и сдавались, как только видели его. Конечно, это упрощало работу Человека-паука, но оставляло горький привкус во рту и ком в животе. Он не хотел, чтобы люди боялись его. Да и Уэйд теперь изменился. Они, конечно, всё ещё отлично взаимодействовали в команде ― он много шутил, не убивал и не калечил серьёзно людей. Но он был… рассеянным. Непредсказуемым. В основном ― совершенно безрассудным. 

Пару ночей назад он позволил пьяному грабителю разрезать себе живот кухонным ножом. За три дня до этого сиганул с крыши, вместо того чтоб воспользоваться пожарной лестницей, и в результате сломал ноги. На прошлой неделе его застрелили, зарезали и сбило такси. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, Питер чувствовал, как ёкало сердце и падал куда-то в пятки желудок, но Уэйду на это, казалось, вообще было плевать. А хуже всего, что у Питера складывалось впечатление, будто он нарочно это делал. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Уэйду, _Дэдпулу_, подобных глупых повреждений избежать было легче лёгкого. Питер видел, что он делал, и понимал, что наёмник не старался. Ни капельки. 

― Полиция едет, ― уныло сказал Питер и отпустил запястье Уэйда, отвернувшись и уходя с места разборок. 

Уэйд вприпрыжку помчался следом и, совершенно не обращая внимания на настроение Паучка, начал раздражающе напевать: 

― Bad boys, bad boys! Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys!²

Питер подавил желание потереть уставшие глаза, пока они направлялись по грязным улицам города обратно. Он не хотел испачкать маску в кокаине. Он так давно не спал нормально. Беспокойство о поведении Уэйда было лишь одной из причин бессонницы ― Гарри тоже чувствовал себя неважно, а вина за убийство его отца буквально пожирала Питера заживо. Не имело значения, что утверждал Уэйд по этому поводу, ведь Паркер знал, что ответственен за смерть Нормана, и трудно было смириться и даже поверить, что он забрал у человека жизнь. Он пережил множество смертей ― не только как Человек-паук, но и как Питер Паркер тоже. Гибель родителей и дяди Бена многому его научила. Но стать _причиной_ смерти… было непостижимо. По прошествии времени общественное мнение о нём лишь ухудшалось, он постоянно нервничал, ожидая, что однажды Тони объявится на пороге и потребует вернуть костюм. А ещё Питер скучал по Уэйду. 

Господи, как же он по нему скучал. 

Они не виделись с ним без масок с тех пор, как наёмник отверг его в день гибели Зелёного Гоблина. Тусовки в компании Дэдпула ― только лишь Дэдпула ― эти две недели заставляли Питера мучительно хотеть вновь увидеть лицо Уэйда. Провести время с милым, неуверенным в себе, _добрым_ Уэйдом Уилсоном. Не то чтоб Уэйд совсем не был таким, когда пребывал в образе Дэдпула, но он всё равно был… другим. Просто другим. А Питеру ужасно хотелось вернуть их общение вне супергеройского мира. Потому что Человек-паук с Дэдпулом нечто совершенно иное. 

Но Уэйд Питера не хотел ― ему нужен был Человек-паук. Паркер изо всех сил старался убедить себя, что в этом нет ничего такого. Уэйд заслужил общения с героем, а не с занудным ботаником-подростком, портящим всё, к чему прикасался. 

Уэйд без умолку болтал с самим собой (и голосами), с тех пор как они покинули пристань, поэтому Питер даже внимания не обращал, о чём шла речь. Только когда наёмник схватил его за бёдра и неожиданно потащил в углубление между домами в тёмном переулке, Питер вдруг понял, что он какое-то время говорил с ним. 

― Так что скажешь, малыш? Хочешь дать этим стенам повод для разговоров? ― Воздух из лёгких выбило, когда Уэйд толкнул его к стене здания. ― Знаешь, тени любят пошептаться, ― низко сказал он, прижавшись к нему, закрытые маской губы скользнули по изгибу подбородка Питера. ― Мы могли бы распустить кое-какие слухи… 

Паркер медленно, прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь игнорировать жар, простреливший всё тело, когда Уэйд вот так навис над ним, загоняя в ловушку. Он откинул голову, пытаясь вдохнуть свежего воздуха, не пропитанного запахом Дэдпула. 

― Уэйд… ― предупреждающе сказал он, упёршись ладонью в твёрдое плечо и нерешительно отпихивая. ― Ты весь в крови и ёбаном кокаине. ― Он хотел бы звучать уверенно, но голос предательски дрогнул, прозвучав хрипло и слабо. 

Питер точно знал, что Уэйд ухмылялся, проводя пальцем вверх по его груди к шее, и, подцепив край маски, дразняще потянул её, другой рукой сильнее вжимая его бёдра в стену. 

― Оу, ладно тебе, Паучок… Мы ведь не зря оба носим красное. ― Он скользнул бедром вперёд, расталкивая ноги Питера и проникая в образовавшееся пространство между ними, поймав большим пальцем его приглушённый стон, когда провёл подушечкой по нижней губе. ― Да. Чтобы смешаться с окружением. 

Уэйд склонился к нему ― Питер не понял когда, но маски обоих уже были задраны до носа, обнажая губы. Паркер едва успел увернуться и откинул голову ещё дальше, проглотив стон и не поддаваясь губам Уэйда, поэтому они мазнули по щеке. 

― Мой костюм… Э, предполагалось, что он п-патриотичный, ― смущённо пролепетал Питер, неосознанно сжимая руку Уэйда, дабы удержать его, а не оттолкнуть. 

― Неужели, маленький паук? ― Голос Уэйда рокотал, мурлыкал, дрожал у горла Питера, словно молитва. А потом Уэйд всем своим горячим жёстким телом вжался в его, оставляя огненный след от бедра до плеча, губы его дразняще пощипывали подбородок, потом он прикусил кожу ― остро, требовательно. Питер совершенно растаял, сдаваясь с тихим всхлипом, когда Уэйд нашёл его губы и победоносно ворвался языком в рот. 

Вот всегда так всё и заканчивалось. 

Питер честно _не хотел_ нарушать законы, касавшиеся публичного совершения непристойных действий, особенно когда был в обличье Человека-паука, но у него совершенно иссякала сила воли, когда дело касалось Уэйда. Он старался быть хорошим, но они вечно кончали тем, что зажимались и целовались в тёмных переулках, как изголодавшиеся по сексу подростки. Целовались и порой… делали кое-что другое. Он притворялся, что не хотел этого, но Уэйд прекрасно знал, как на самом деле он этого желал. Как нуждался. И неважно, как сильно Питер протестовал, ― он никогда не использовал цветовую систему, да и стоп-слово ни разу не слетало с губ. 

Они не возвращались в квартиру Уэйда с той самой ночи, когда почти… Хотя теперь Уилсон мог при желании позволить себе засунуть руку ему в штаны и толкнуться пальцем между ягодиц, подушечкой подразнив вход (что абсолютно каждый раз сводило Питера с ума и заставляло кончать позорно быстро), но дальше этого они не заходили. И Питер прекрасно понимал, что это хорошо, и неважно, насколько хотел Уэйда. И тосковал по нему. Даже когда они были вдвоём. И когда расходились. Постоянно. 

Это было похоже на неутолимый голод. Огонь, который никогда не потухнет, разгораясь всё сильнее и жарче с каждым прикосновением Уэйда, пока не выжжет Питера изнутри. Уилсон превращал его в стонущее, умоляющее ничтожество. Когда наёмник нашёл молнию в его костюме и сунул руку в штаны, чтоб обхватить основание члена, Питер непристойно застонал, выдохнув его имя. 

― Бля… Да, да, Уэйд… ― Он мягко ударился затылком о кирпичную стену, схватившись за ремни ножен от катан одной рукой, а другой ― за предплечье Уэйда. ― Пожалуйста. ― Питер старался быть потише, дыхание стало прерывистым, с задыхающимися полустонами. Уэйд вновь впился губами в горло, втягивая кожу до синяков, его твёрдый стояк крепко прижимался к бедру Питера. 

― Люблю, когда ты просишь так вежливо, Малыш-паучиш, ― промурлыкал он в шею, обтянутые перчаткой пальцы осторожно принялись поглаживать член. ― Когда умоляешь. ― Питер прикусил губу, подавив неудержимый стон, когда Уэйд без предупреждения принялся резко ему дрочить. Всё случилось быстро, грязно, грубо, Питер почувствовал, как с каждым рывком руки наёмника всё больше терял контроль. 

Много времени это не заняло. Уэйд точно знал, как правильно повернуть запястье, где поцеловать, куда прикусить, и один сильный укус в местечко между плечом и шеей заставил Питера излиться ему на костяшки с коротким стоном. Уэйд тут же замедлил движение кулака, поняв по вздрагивающему телу Питера, что прикосновения стали чересчур чувствительными. С тихим одобрительным мычанием он вынул руку из его штанов, поднёс пальцы ко рту, впившись взглядом в глаза Питера под маской, и медленно, похотливо слизал липкую субстанцию с перчатки. 

Питер застонал, когда низ живота вновь пронзило острое возбуждение, и толкнул Уэйда, чтобы тот позволил ему отлипнуть от стены. Тут же упал на колени, порывисто дёргая молнию на штанах, расположение которой теперь знал наверняка. 

― Ох, бля… ― простонал Уэйд надтреснуто, когда Питер наконец расстегнул его штаны и сунул руку внутрь, тут же обхватывая пальцами толстый твёрдый член. Паркер вытащил его наружу, стараясь ни обо что не задеть чувствительную кожу, и глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как тёплое желание потекло по венам словно мёд. С той ночи в квартире Уэйда он уже сосал ему несколько раз и от этого занятия быстро начал получать удовольствие. Даже мечтать об этом. Дэдпул, конечно, сходил с ума и когда Питер просто ему дрочил, но когда брал в рот, прямо _терял голову_.

Питер поднял взор на возвышавшегося над ним Уэйда и медленно, дразняще обвёл языком головку члена. Он всё ещё экспериментировал, выясняя, что вызывало у Уэйда мурашки, какие действия заставляли стонать и тяжело дышать, а из-за чего он начинал хныкать, кусать губы и дрожать всем телом. В этот раз Питер взялся за основание, придерживая член, и принялся щекотать кончиком языка щёлочку на головке, наблюдая, как наёмник сцепил зубы, чтобы не стонать, и сжал кулаки, ударив стену. 

― Блять, Паучок… Ты… О боже… 

Питеру нравилось, когда Уэйд был не в состоянии составлять связные предложения. Свободной рукой он скользнул вверх, прижимаясь ладонью к твёрдому животу, и сразу обхватил головку губами, слегка посасывая, втягивая щёки, когда опустился ртом по стволу ниже. Питер прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как твёрдый член Уэйда тяжело и горячо заскользил по языку. Уэйд наконец хрипло застонал, дёрнув бёдрами, а Питер задрожал от удовольствия, ощущая, как тепло желания и удовлетворения свернулось в животе клубком. 

Ему нравилось, что получалось довести Уэйда до подобного состояния. Он этого жаждал. Нуждался даже. Подобная власть заставляла чувствовать себя… важным, нужным. Желанным. В такие моменты Питер ощущал особую близость к Уэйду, и ничего, что тот не хотел Питера, потому что Человек-паук мог довести его до _такого_ вот состояния. Уэйд нуждался в Человеке-пауке. 

Человек-паук отстранился и вновь опустился ртом, забирая так много, как было возможно. Выбрав нежный размеренный ритм, он кружил языком по головке, чтобы ощутить насыщенный вкус, сочащийся из щёлочки. Он очень старательно заглатывал, пытаясь не подавиться (практиковал это с момента, как впервые взял его член в рот), но челюсть начала ныть, явно протестуя, а он сумел опуститься едва ли на половину всей длины. 

Уэйд буквально задыхался, стоны удовольствия вырывались с приоткрытых губ каждый раз, как Питер скользил вниз, а бёдрами инстинктивно подавался вперёд. Питер решил применить фокус, выученный в прошлый раз, ― обнял пальцами основание, чтобы покрыть пространство, до которого не доставал губами, и начал дрочить одновременно с посасываниями. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать ― Уэйд рванулся бёдрами вперёд, задрожал и долго протяжно застонал. 

― Ох блять ебать _да_ малыш о господи… 

Питер довольно замычал, не выпуская члена, с удвоенным энтузиазмом принявшись двигать головой, с каждым разом увеличивая темп. Он точно знал, что Уэйд уже на грани, и когда нечаянно царапнул зубами по длине, почувствовал, как наёмник задохнулся, напрягся и схватил его за маску на затылке.

В долю секунды Питер решился и насадился на член ртом глубже, вместо того чтоб отстраниться. Так он ещё не делал, но ему было любопытно. К тому же он не хотел бы отмывать свой костюм ещё и от спермы ― ему и так пришлось стирать его четырежды за неделю. Уэйд отвернулся, давя стон в плечо, бёдра бесконтрольно рвались вперёд, член запульсировал на языке Питера. Мгновение спустя горячая жидкость хлынула в горло. Паркер застонал от этих ощущений, сглатывая вязкую сперму ― солоноватый насыщенный вкус переполнил рецепторы. 

Когда Уэйд излился, Питер осторожно отстранился, глубоко вздохнув и пытаясь успокоиться. Он вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот. 

― Срань господня, ― пробормотал Уэйд где-то сверху, поглаживая его по голове. ― Это было… бля. ― Он отстранился от стены, выглядя всё ещё ошеломлённым, и заправил член в штаны. ― Ты, э… в порядке? 

Питер кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги, инстинктивно сглотнул немного неприятное ощущение в горле от обволокшей его спермы ― он будто не мог проглотить полностью. Ощущалось произошедшее очень непристойно. Будто Уэйд его пометил. Заявил на него свои права. А мысль о том, что Дэдпул был в нём вот так, вновь вызвала внизу живота трепет похоти и наслаждения. Он притянул Уэйда к себе за ремни от ножен для катан и прошептал ему в шею: 

― Теперь у меня колени саднят… 

Уэйд застонал ― низко и непристойно. 

― Бля. 

Он схватил Питера за бёдра и вновь впечатал в стену, вжимаясь в него всем телом и впиваясь в губы медленным похотливым поцелуем. Питер заскулил ему в рот, тело буквально таяло от удовольствия. 

― О, Малыш-паучиш… ― прошептал Уэйд, нежно прикусив его нижнюю губу и отстранившись. Он опустился поцелуями на шею, неторопливо добравшись до места, которое ранее прикусил, и осторожно облизал его. ― Жаль, что не могу забрать тебя домой и затрахать до умопомрачения. 

Питер совершенно задохнулся, горячая волна возбуждения охватила всё тело, он дёрнул тазом, вжимаясь вновь стоящим членом в бедро Уэйда. 

― М-м…― хмыкнул ему в плечо Уилсон, крепче сжимая пальцами бёдра. ― Да, блять, обязательно. ― Но потом осторожно отстранился, нежно проводя большим пальцем по подбородку Питера. ― Уже поздно. ― Он поцеловал его в щёку. ― У тебя ведь завтра школа, да? 

Питер сглотнул, тело пронзило разочарование, он попытался успокоиться и подавить возбуждение. 

― Да, ― признался он, медленно разжимая пальцы на ремнях ножен, скользнув ладонями вниз и оставшись руками на талии наёмника. ― Наверное, нам, э… пора отправляться спать. 

Уэйд кивнул, отступая, чтобы Паучок отлип от стены. Питер подавил дрожь от холода, пришедшего на смену жару тела Уэйда. Глубоко вздохнув, он вышел из проулка вслед за Дэдпулом, оглядывая пустую улицу и пытаясь игнорировать смутное беспокойство от чувства потери, вновь возникшего в груди. 

У них с Уэйдом всё в порядке, сказал себе Питер, и ничего не изменилось. Они по-прежнему патрулировали, шутили, зажимались по углам. Уэйд всё ещё оставался милым и внимательным и готов был целовать следы, которые оставлял на земле Паучок. И пусть иногда Питер был рассеянным, а Уэйд слишком безрассудным, ничего, по сути, не поменялось. Но всё равно было чувство… будто они зависли в режиме ожидания. Они словно чего-то ждали. Только вот Питер не знал, чего именно, и не понимал, как это можно исправить. Если там вообще было что исправлять, конечно.

Он загнал эти мысли глубже в подкорку и притянул Уэйда к себе за горловину костюма, нежно целуя. 

― Тогда сладких снов, ― пробормотал он ему в рот и отстранился. ― До завтра. 

― Снов, Паучок, ― ответил Уэйд, на прощание похлопав его по ягодицам. Питер опустил маску и выстрелил паутиной в крышу здания, у которого они только что зажимались. 

И улетел, чувствуя, что дышать стало легче, как только городской воздух начал проноситься мимо на головокружительной скорости, наполняя уши гулом, обтекая тело. В последнее время ему нравились полёты домой, потому что это единственное свободное время, чтобы просто освободить голову от мыслей и просто… 

Ни о чём не думать.

***

На следующее утро по дороге в школу Питер едва продрал слипающиеся глаза ― под веки будто песка насыпали, конечности болели после очередной ночи воздушной акробатики. Питер поймал себя на мысли, что вновь думал о Уэйде, как это часто бывало в последнее время. Интересно, как он там? Складывалось впечатление, что они не виделись эти две недели. И Питер невольно начинал беспокоиться, всё ли в порядке. Надеялся, что Уэйд перестал… расстраиваться из-за него.

Но с чего ему вдруг расстраиваться из-за Питера? С той самой ночи стало ясно, что до глупого маленького Питера Паркера ему нет никакого дела. Конечно, они, возможно, были друзьями. Но не больше. Даже не близкими. И пусть осознание этого ледяным осколком вонзалось в сердце, Питер понимал, что это правда. Несмотря на то что он для некоторых вещей оставался совершенно слеп, но в целом он был довольно умным, и ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы сложить дважды два и сделать вывод из слов Уэйда, сказанных Человеку-пауку: он использовал его, чтоб хакнуть систему Оскорп. Наверное, с помощью флэшки ― нетрудно было бы вставить её в компьютер Питера, пока он был занят работой. 

Но Паркер не сердился. Уэйд ведь никому не навредил, да и всегда был к нему добр. После этого даже приходил к ним в гости на обед, никакой выгоды от этого не получив и не требуя ничего взамен, а ещё был очень вежливым с тётей Мэй ― Питер даже не ожидал такого. Он дорожил моментами, проведёнными с Уэйдом… пусть даже у того был ещё и скрытый мотив. Даже если ему никогда Питер по-настоящему не нравился. 

Паркер опёрся виском о грязное окно поезда, закрыл глаза. Проносившиеся в тоннеле огни мелькали на внутренней стороне век, он вздрогнул и поёжился, прижимая рюкзак крепче к груди и натягивая рукава куртки на кулаки. Будто чёрная дыра в животе образовалась, вытягивающая тепло из тела. Он так скучал по Уэйду. И это было очень больно. 

Но ему сейчас нужно беспокоиться о другом, поэтому Питер засунул эту ноющую дыру глубоко внутрь и похоронил под другими проблемами, пытаясь думать о чём-то ещё. Например, о Гарри. 

Паркер чувствовал ответственность за друга. За ту боль, которую тот ощущал сейчас, и за тяжёлое бремя, лёгшее на его юные плечи. Питер старался скрасить ему жизнь, насколько мог, потому что ему обязан. Он в долгу у Гарри с того самого дня, как умер его отец, обнимал его, пока тот скорбел и плакал весь день, а засыпал, лишь когда рыдания совершенно его истощали. Такой его разбитый вид разрывал Питеру сердце. Паркер никогда бы не простил себе смерть Нормана и то, что ответствен за отнятие человеческой жизни, но больше всего винил себя за то, что сделал с Гарри. 

С тех пор у Осборна дела шли неважно. Он неделями не появлялся в школе, и Питер точно знал, что с похорон не выходил из квартиры три дня. Питер не мог его в этом винить. Мало того что он потерял отца ― единственного члена семьи, несмотря на их напряжённые отношения, ― так ещё и мультимиллиардная компания свалилась на его плечи. А Гарри ведь было всего восемнадцать. 

Жёлтая пресса, постоянно писавшая про обстоятельства смерти Нормана, только усугубляла ситуацию. Люди, может, и боялись теперь Человека-паука, но Нормана Осборна они ненавидели. Его возвели в ранг суперзлодея, сумасшедшего террориста, использовавшего богатство и положение, чтобы получить силы, превосходящие его человеческие способности. Было много предположений о _причинах_ всего этого, некоторые новостные агентства пытались инициировать расследования в отношении Оскорпа, но ни одно пока не раскопало ничего стоящего. Теперь Гарри был вынужден тесно работать с правлением и юристами, борясь за сохранение конфиденциальности в вопросе доступа к внутренней информации фирмы со стороны полиции и СМИ. Бесчисленные судебные постановления пока останавливали обыски в Оскорп и имуществе Осборнов, но когда полиция получит разрешение начать копаться в этом деле ― лишь вопрос времени. 

Это было чересчур для парня, даже не окончившего школу. Питер изо всех сил старался помочь, почти ежедневно приходил к другу, предлагая помощь, в чём мог бы быть полезен, но на самом деле годился только в качестве жилетки для излияний для Гарри. Питеру этого было недостаточно. Осборн с каждым днём всё больше опускал руки, истирался по краям, а Питер даже ничего не мог с этим поделать ― просто беспомощно наблюдал.

Первые уроки прошли как в тумане. Оценки оставляли желать лучшего в последнее время, и если Питер не возьмёт себя в руки, то это будет первый семестр, который он закончит не только с пятёрками. Но по большому счёту плевать. Увидев Гарри в коридоре у столовой, Питер испытал облегчение, потому что не был уверен, придёт ли друг в школу (в последние дни он был слишком занят, чтоб отвечать на сообщения Питера, но он не обижался).

― Привет, ― тихо поприветствовал он, положив руку на предплечье Гарри, тот повернулся к нему, засовывая телефон в карман. Дыхание Питера перехватило: под глазами Гарри залегли тёмные круги, волосы безжизненно лежали в беспорядке, скулы выступили ещё сильнее, заставив волноваться, не голодал ли Гарри. Даже небесно-голубые глаза стали темнее, серее, будто их затянули тучи. 

― Привет, ― пробормотал он в ответ, обводя переполненный студентами коридор таким взглядом, будто сейчас получит нервный срыв. ― Может, пропустим обед? 

Питер быстро кивнул. 

― Конечно. ― ЭмДжей, наверное, будет гадать, куда они запропастились, но Паркер объяснит позже. Она поймёт. Она, кстати, тоже пыталась помочь: приходила к Гарри несколько раз с Питером. Гарри, казалось, был благодарен за поддержку, но становилось понятно, что ему, кроме Питера рядом, не нужен никто. ЭмДжей вошла в положение и тихо затаивалась в углу, когда понимала, что не нужна. Она была отличным другом. 

― Пойдём. ― Гарри взял Питера за руку, повёл к боковой двери. Пальцы его были холодными, хватка ― крепкая. Они вышли на тёплый воздух. Стояло начало мая, погода прекрасная, на небе ни облачка, солнце заливало главное здание школы. 

Гарри повёл его к машине и, когда они подошли, открыл заднюю дверь. Питер влез внутрь, и Гарри тут же сел рядом, захлопнув дверь и тяжело вздохнув. Он упёрся лбом ему в плечо, слегка сжимая футболку Питера. Внутри машины было жарко, но кожа Гарри казалась ледяной. 

― Ты как? ― осторожно спросил Питер, обнимая друга за плечи. 

Гарри промычал что-то неразборчивое. Так они сидели с минуту ― никто не нарушал тишину, пока Гарри не сел ровнее, разорвав объятья и потерев устало глаза. 

― Хотелось бы мне, чтоб в школу не нужно было возвращаться, ― пробормотал он. ― Есть говно важнее, о котором нужно позаботиться. 

Питер сочувственно кивнул. 

― По крайней мере, ты уже почти закончил обучение. Только осталось сдать долги. Хочешь, приду сегодня и помогу с домашним заданием? ― Он знал, что друг не обидится, ведь Питер всегда был ботаном по сравнению с богатеньким плейбоем Гарри. 

Осборн что-то невнятно промычал, невидяще уставился в лобовое. Питер ждал, потом положил ладонь на колено Гарри, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Тот слегка вздрогнул, взор быстро метнулся на лицо Питера, потом он раздражённо вздохнул. 

― Всё просто так… ― Он прервался, вновь взглянув перед собой. Сжал челюсти и кулаки. ― Так, блять, нечестно. ― Питер удивлённо моргнул, услышав в голосе Гарри гнев и разглядев в глазах ярость. 

― Что именно? ― осторожно спросил он, понимая, что произошедшее несправедливо, но желая понять, о чём конкретно говорил Гарри. 

Осборн издал звук отвращения и откинулся на подголовник кресла. 

― Человек-паук, ― выплюнул он; Питер замер, чувствуя, как набухло и заколотилось в груди сердце. 

― Почему же его не наказывают за то, что он сделал? ― спросил Гарри дрожащим от гнева голосом. ― Кто-то должен потребовать правосудия. Разоблачить его и кинуть в тюрьму. ― Глаза маниакально заблестели, рот скривился в уродливой горькой усмешке. ― Увидим, как ему понравится сидеть взаперти со всеми преступниками, которых он посадил. 

По спине Питера побежал холодок, он с трудом подавил дрожь. Слова Гарри совершенно застали его врасплох, потому что в них, безусловно, сквозила угроза. Он смотрел на друга огромными глазами, потрясённый до глубины души, пульс стучал в ушах, он пытался осмыслить услышанное. Питер с трудом сглотнул, не находя слов для ответа. 

И вдруг всё напряжение, казалось, в одно мгновение покинуло тело Гарри; он свесил голову, закрыл глаза, выражение лица отражало тоску и печаль. 

― Просто так… нечестно. 

Питер судорожно вздохнул, напомнив себе, что Гарри очень больно. И не так уж он был неправ. Человек-паук правда совершил ошибку, и у подобных действий должны были быть последствия. 

― Знаю, ― прошептал он, взяв руки Гарри. ― Мне так жаль. 

― Я просто… Почему он это сделал? ― Осборн теперь говорил растерянно, сломленно. ― Зачем ему понадобилось разоблачать отца на глазах у всего ёбаного мира? ― Питер нахмурился, не ожидая, что именно это беспокоило Гарри больше всего. ― Он превратил отца в посмешище. ― Он освободил руки из хватки Питера, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, когда смахивал их с лица. ― Теперь вся память о нём, его наследие ― всё превратилось в говно. Всё, что он возводил… всё-всё обесценилось из-за одной глупой ошибки. 

Питер сжал губы, понимая, что сейчас не самое подходящее время спорить, был ли поступок Нормана лишь «глупой ошибкой». 

Гарри вновь уставился в окно, свечение исчезло из его глаз, оставив их тусклыми и пустыми. 

― Ненавижу его, ― просто сказал он, не подозревая, что эти слова словно нож всадили под рёбра Питеру. 

Долгую минуту они сидели в тишине, каждый потерялся в мыслях и переживаниях. Однако Питер не заслужил права переживать, поэтому должен был сделать что-то для Гарри. Попытаться его отвлечь. Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, он толкнул его колено своим. 

― Эй. ― Он ждал, что Гарри посмотрит на него, но этого не случилось. ― Эм, ты в курсе, что началась подготовка к выпускному? Уже выбрал костюм? 

Гарри рассеянно пожал плечами. 

Питер облизнулся, пытаясь придумать ещё какую-нибудь тему. 

― Так ты решил учиться в Колумбийском? Совет директоров назначает временного генерального на время твоего обучения? ― Пару дней назад они вкратце обсуждали эту тему, но с тех пор Гарри её не затрагивал. 

― Не знаю, ― пробормотал друг, достал из кармана телефон и проверил время. ― Думаю, проведу остаток дня в банке. Там нужно многое подписать. 

― О… Да, хорошо. ― Питер с трудом не нахмурился, понимая, что сейчас у Гарри есть дела поважнее, чем уроки. ― Хочешь, чтоб я заскочил вечером? 

Гарри покачал головой, не глядя на него. 

― Не знаю, когда вернусь. Возможно, очень поздно. 

Питер с подозрением прищурился, тон его голоса ему совсем не понравился. Но понимал, что последнее, в чём нуждался Гарри ― это в том, чтоб его заставляли излить душу, поэтому просто сказал: 

― Ладно. Напиши мне, если что-то понадобится, хорошо? 

Гарри кивнул. 

― Спасибо. ― Он потянулся к двери, но остановился и, повернувшись, наконец посмотрел на Питера. ― Правда. Спасибо, Пити. ― Наклонившись, он нежно поцеловал его в щёку. ― Не знаю, что бы без тебя делал. 

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся, но желудок сжался. 

― Я всегда рядом ― только позови, ― повторил он, сжав руку Гарри. Тот кивнул и отвернулся, вылезая из машины. 

Питер стоял на солнце, засунув руки в карманы, и наблюдал, как Гарри уехал с парковки.

***

Питер нервно оглядел вестибюль Оскорп, направившись к лифтам. Он не был здесь с тех пор, как умер Норман, и даже отчасти ожидал, что с его гибелью компания закроется, хотя и понимал, что это нереально. Всё, казалось, было как обычно. Показав пропуск, Питер приготовился к тому, что его выгонят за двухнедельное отсутствие, но охранник лишь кивнул и пропустил его.

Поэтому он направился в свой кабинет, украдкой поглядывая на каждую камеру, мимо которой проходил, чувствуя себя скорее преступником, нежели сотрудником. Потому что сегодня он пришёл сюда не работать. Он много думал над рассказом Уэйда и понимал, что должен сам всё увидеть. Питеру нужно было точно понять, что творил Норман, и, возможно, тогда он поймёт _почему_. Если у него не было причин для экспериментов и он просто злой по своей природе, тогда, возможно… Питер не будет чувствовать себя таким виноватым за произошедшее. 

Проскользнув в кабинет, пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённо, он уселся за компьютер и включил его. В комнате была лишь одна камера, но смотрела она точно в монитор. Питер придвинулся на стуле так, чтобы голова частично закрывала экран, и принялся взламывать сервера Оскорпа, пока окончательно не спятил. Почти три минуты ушло на то, чтобы подключить систему видеонаблюдения к его камере и зациклить картинку на повторе двух последних минут. Глубоко вздохнув, он вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. 

― Теперь пути назад нет… ― пробормотал он. Если его поймают, то он не просто потеряет стажировку. Его арестуют и, несомненно, засудят, если только Гарри его не отмажет (а Питеру, если честно, не хотелось, чтобы друг ещё и этим занимался, не говоря уже о том, чтобы объяснять ему, зачем понадобилось взламывать систему Оскорп).

Он нервно сглотнул и принялся за работу, вытягивая секретные файлы с сервера, который использовал Норман Осборн. Предположительно персональный компьютер генерального директора должен был иметь доступ ко всей нужной информации. Там было много файлов, поэтому Питер ограничился беглым просмотром, ожидая, что взгляд зацепится за что-нибудь незаконное, аморальное или злодейское. Пять минут спустя он открыл папку с названием «Ангелорум». 

Открыв первую подпапку «экспер.3–25», он нашёл список видеофайлов. И кликнул по первому. 

― О, господи. ― Питер закрыл рукой рот, на глазах выступили слёзы, пока он смотрел на этот… ужас. Это, наверное, самое кошмарное, творимое с другим человеком, что он когда-либо видел. Он не смог досмотреть до конца и закрыл видео спустя полторы минуты. Его тошнило. 

― О господи боже. ― Уэйд был прав. Прав с самого начала. Человек, способный на такую жестокость к другим, не заслуживал жалости Питера. Или его милости. 

Он вышел из подпапки и начал просматривать другие файлы в папке «Ангелорум», с облегчением поняв, что других видео в ней не содержалось. Открыв отчёты о проделанной работе за март, Питер пробежался глазами по строчкам формул и цифрам, химическим диаграммам и заметкам. Кое-что он понимал или видел где-то, что-то оставалось загадкой. В итоге он мог точно сказать, когда они закончили разработку сыворотки, окончательная формула была написана уже девятнадцатого марта и готова к продаже. Настой должен увеличивать силу, рефлексы, скорость и выносливость, а также интеллект. Никаких пометок о побочных эффектах не было. 

Но что-то не давало Питеру покоя, зудело где-то на краю сознания. Он прищурился, глядя в экран, присматриваясь к формуле. Эти цифры выглядели очень… знакомыми. 

И вдруг понимание озарило его, пустив по венам ледяной холод и ужас. 

― Ох… ― Нет. Нет нет нет. Это же… это работа Питера. Решение, над которым он бился несколько недель назад. Это было… 

Он вдруг согнулся, уткнувшись головой в колени, сам не понимая, как оказался в такой позе. Его, наверное, сейчас стошнит, дыхание стало тяжёлым и неровным, в глазах всё размылось. Всё это его вина. Всё произошедшее. 

Он тяжело задышал, вцепился в край стола. 

― Нет. ― Он не мог… прямо сейчас на это отвлекаться. Нужно было закончить. Закончить и нахуй убраться отсюда, пока совершенно не расклеился. Сморгнув слёзы, Питер порывисто вытер мокрые щёки рукавом и снова начал печатать. 

Найдя папку с надписью «ЗГ» он открыл её, сцепив зубы. Наброски, чертежи, планы, всё его оборудование. Костюм Гоблина, его парящая доска (официальное название которой было Гоблинский глайдер), тыквенные бомбы, ножи в форме летучих мышей. Всё было здесь. А ещё ― документ, отслеживающий принятие сыворотки Норманом Осборном: каждый день он пил по 10 мг и отмечал эффект. С возрастающей тревогой Питер читал файл, видя скорое развитие сверхчеловеческих способностей Нормана. Каждый день он становился сильнее, но после полутора недель почувствовал… другие изменения. Осборн сообщал, что ощущал паранойю, будто балансировал на грани нервного срыва, пульс постоянно ускорялся, а настроение скакало. Четыре дня спустя он написал, что побочные эффекты пропали, но произошло увеличение интеллектуальных способностей, он почти напрямую говорил о превосходстве над другими людьми, о своём подъёме к совершенству. Было очень похоже на хаотичные записи нарциссического социопата. 

Питер с горьким привкусом во рту закрыл папку. Совершенно ясно, что сыворотка свела Нормана с ума. Сделала ещё более сумасшедшим, чем он уже был. Внезапно Питеру пришла в голову ужасная мысль. 

Как много из этого знал Гарри?

Ничего из этого, тут же ответил себе Питер. Гарри не позволил бы этому произойти, если б был в курсе. Попытался бы остановить отца… Но всё же Питеру нужно было убедиться. 

Через несколько секунд он вошёл в список компьютеров, которые когда-либо обращались к этой информации. Норман Осборн, многие другие имена, принадлежащие сотрудникам отделов развития и исследований. Но там не было Гарри Осборна. Конечно, были ещё способы получить доступ к информации, не оставляя цифровой след, как, например, делал сейчас Питер. Однако сомнительно, что Гарри об этом хотя бы в теории знал, не говоря уже о применении на практике. Он с облегчением вздохнул. Оказывается, он неосознанно нервничал и понял это, только когда тугой узел расплёлся в животе. 

Питер понял, что видел достаточно. Он уже собрался было закрыть все файлы, но напоследок пробежал глазами по оставшимся папкам и зацепился взглядом за один видеоролик. «ДП» было ему название, и Питер щёлкнул по видеофайлу, в замешательстве нахмурившись. И увидел вдруг то, что было записано на камеры видеонаблюдения несколько недель назад. 

Дыхание перехватило, пока он смотрел, как Уэйд в костюме Дэдпула бесшумно спускался по запасной лестнице. Питер прибавил звук, отчаянно желая получить всю возможную информацию, но видео было беззвучным. Он внимательно смотрел, как Уэйд остановился перед запертыми дверьми исследовательского этажа, снял что-то с пояса и поднёс к считывателю карт, через мгновение индикатор мигнул зелёным. Уэйд вошёл внутрь. 

Камера сменилась, следуя за Дэдпулом, у Питера непроизвольно вырвался тихий возглас отчаяния, когда он увидел, как наёмник застыл у ряда клеток с узниками, напряжённо глядя на них. 

Питер сжал кулаки, вмяв их в бёдра, и склонился к экрану ещё ближе, задержав дыхание, когда Уэйд прошмыгнул незаметно в одну из лабораторий. Он стоял там, прямо посередине комнаты, каждая линия тела выдавала напряжение. Потом дверь с противоположной части лаборатории открылась, вошли двое разговаривающих мужчин в белых халатах, державших планшеты. Увидев Дэдпула, они остановились, и долгое время никто не двигался. 

А потом Уэйд… сорвался. Он двигался настолько быстро, что Питер в жизни бы не подумал, что такое возможно. Наёмник сократил расстояние между собой и учёными ― они даже не успели отреагировать. Питер лишь моргнул ― а на халатах обоих уже появились две длинные кровавые полосы от плеч до бёдер. Уэйд пронёсся мимо, держа катаны, тела позади него тяжело упали на пол, под ними быстро растекались лужи крови. 

Питер в ужасе разинул рот не в силах отвести взгляд. Камеры переключались из комнаты в комнату, отслеживая передвижение Дэдпула. Уэйд убивал учёных одного за другим без каких-либо колебаний. Он был… смертельно опасен. Он пронёсся по всему этажу, отсекая конечности, вскрывая животы всем до единого. И заняло это совсем немного времени. Все эти смерти… С персоналом было покончено… меньше чем за две минуты. И десятки тел лежали вокруг. 

Потом в лабораториях появились охранники в полном тактическом снаряжении, Питер наблюдал, как Уэйд вложил окровавленные катаны в ножны и достал пистолеты из бедренной кобуры. 

Питер с коротким всхлипом быстро закрыл видео, поняв вдруг, что пальцы онемели. Он не мог… смотреть дальше. Не мог… 

Уэйд это сделал. Уэйд… Это было ужасно. Было настолько же плохо, как… Он убил их. Одно дело ― знать, что он убивал. Но видеть это… видеть… _это_. Питер не был уверен, как… Не знал, что делать с этой информацией. 

Это было неприемлемо. 

Он быстро заморгал, заставив себя сосредоточиться, возвращаясь в настоящее. Когда он закрыл все файлы и вышел с сервера, перезапустив камеры и выходя из своей учетки, он уже был сосредоточен как никогда. И внезапно Питер почувствовал ярость. 

Ему нужно было увидеть Уэйда.

***

Переодеваться было рано, солнце ещё светило, заливая город тёплым золотистым светом, но Питер уже летел по Манхэттену в семь вечера, натянув костюм Человека-паука. Он не потрудился даже напрягать слух в поисках преступлений. У него была другая цель.

Он проверил каждую захудалую квартиру, в которую когда-либо водил его Уэйд, заглядывая в окна, стуча в стекло, но все оставались тёмными и пустыми. Не смог лишь заставить себя заглянуть в красивое здание рядом с Оскорп, в котором… Да всё равно Уэйд вряд ли бы там находился. В прошлый раз та квартира показалась необжитой. Питер был уверен, что у Дэдпула были и другие квартиры в городе, наверное, их много, поэтому неудивительно, что он не смог его выследить, пусть это и приносило разочарование. 

Чем дольше он искал, тем больше внутри копилось злости ― тёмной, горькой, душившей его. Уэйд солгал ему. Или не договорил, но разницы не было. Он заставил Питера верить, что больше не убивал. Они, конечно, это никогда не обсуждали, но Паркер полагал… Уэйд вёл себя так, будто действительно проникся идеалами Человека-паука. Что поверил, будто они стоят усилий. А потом взял и хладнокровно убил десятки людей. Почему-то Питер полагал, что это даже хуже, чем узнать, что наёмник продолжал брать заказы. 

Но чёрт, может, он и продолжал. Возможно, он вообще не изменился. Просто притворялся, разыгрывал спектакль, чтобы продолжать встречаться с Человеком-пауком. И это поставило перед Питером тошнотворный выбор: если Уэйд убивал за его спиной, мог ли он в таком случае продолжать их отношения? 

Внезапная тошнота и головокружительная боль в животе заставили его остановиться на крыше, горло сжалось в ужасной, отчаянной панике. Нет, нет, он не мог перестать с ним видеться. Одна только мысль приносила ему такую боль, что казалось, будто он умирал. 

Но всё же Питер злился и имел твёрдое намерение поделиться с Уэйдом мыслями по этому поводу, когда удастся его найти. Он вновь отправился по всем известным ему квартирам наёмника, когда наконец нашёл его вылезающим из окна в костюме Дэдпула. 

Питер спрыгнул, агрессивно приземлившись на край пожарной лестницы с лёгким металлическим стуком. 

― Дэдпул, ― выдавил он напряжённым голосом. 

К его чести, Уэйд почти не удивился, увидев его. Он небрежно помахал ему, закрыл за собой окно. 

― Привет, мой маленький паукообразный друг! Не думал, что встречу тебя тут. Немного рановато для пауков выходить на охоту? 

Питер сжал зубы, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие вопреки бурлящей внутри ярости. 

― Надо поговорить. 

Долгое мгновение Уэйд пялился на него с мучительно пустым выражением лица на маске. 

― Нет, не надо, ― пробормотал он себе под нос, потом сложил руки на груди. ― Это что, песня о потенциальном расставании? ― Он старался говорить непринужденно, но Питер слышал в голосе скрытую тревогу. ― Cause baby, I’m not livin’ till I’m livin’, livin’ with you.³

― Что? Нет. ― Питер спрыгнул с перил на пролёт, прошёл мимо Уэйда и открыл окно его квартиры. ― Поговорим внутри. 

Несколько секунд Уэйд не двигался, дрожа всем телом. На какой-то дикий момент Питер подумал, что он сейчас сбежит. Но всё же наёмник опустил сложенные на груди руки с недовольным стоном и полез внутрь, на ходу бормоча под нос:

― Что, разговоры на пожарной лестнице тебе больше не нравятся? Я уязвлён, Паучок. Прям ранен в сердечко. 

Варианты решения Уэйдом некоторых проблем успокаивали Питера против воли. Он начал чувствовать, что теперь мог дышать нормально без желания кого-то покалечить, но всё же в глубине души ему хотелось бы сохранить этот праведный гнев внутри. То, что сделал Дэдпул ― сделал _Уэйд_, ― неправильно. Питер не мог просто спустить это на тормозах. И если он не обвинит Уэйда в убийстве тех людей, тогда… некого будет винить, кроме себя. 

Поэтому он грациозно забрался внутрь, принявшись думать об увиденном на той записи, позволив моральному отвращению вновь подступить к горлу. Последовав за Уэйдом через тёмную захламлённую спальню в гостиную, которая была такая же неубранная, Питер остановился возле дивана, пока наёмник направился к выключателю и врубил свет, обнажив тревожащее количество мусора, оружия и видеоигр. Потом Уэйд остановился посреди комнаты, вновь скрестив на груди руки, каждый его мускул был готов к бою, словно он в любую секунду ожидал нападения. 

― Ну? ― коротко бросил он. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул, не зная, как начать. 

― Я знаю, что ты сделал в Оскорпе, ― слова непроизвольно слетели с губ, резко и обвинительно. Он смотрел на Уэйда, ожидая какой-нибудь реакции, но тот просто стоял, безэмоциональный, неподвижный, и ярость Питера вспыхнула с новой силой. ― Знаю, что ты с ними сделал. С теми людьми. ― Всё ещё ничего. ― Ты убил их, Уэйд. ― И сам удивился тем обвиняющим в предательстве ноткам в голосе.

Непоколебимый Уэйд вдруг низко зарычал. 

― Да, блять, убил. ― Он подошёл ближе, угрожающе и опасно вторгаясь в личное пространство Питера. ― Что ты хочешь от меня, извинений? ― У Паркера от изумления отвисла челюсть. Уэйд с отвращением отвернулся и метнулся на кухню, чтобы немного увеличить между ними расстояние. ― Ты не знаешь, что они сделали, Паучок. Не видел этого. 

― Видел, ― возразил он, недоверчиво глядя на Уэйда. ― Но это не оправдание для такой… жестокости. Ты оборвал их жизни. Разрезал на кусочки… 

― Жестокости? ― перебил Уэйд, вновь повернувшись к нему лицом, голос был леденяще резким. ― Ты думаешь, что это было жестоко? Я был чертовски _милосерден_. Нет, ― он замотал головой, гнев внутри него явно рос. ― Нет, если б я был жесток, то дал бы им то, что они заслужили. И они молили бы меня о смерти. ― Он принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд. ― Посмотрел, как бы им понравилось быть привязанными к этим столам для экспериментов, и поиграл бы с ними… Посадил бы в клетки, поддерживал бы в них жизнь днями. Неделями напролёт. Каждый день ― новая игра, о да… Уверен, им бы это понравилось. 

Питер с растущим беспокойством наблюдал за ним, пытаясь сдерживать возмущение перед лицом отчаяния Уэйда. То, что он говорил, было… трудно себе представить. 

― Уэйд, стоп. ― Он подавил порыв физически остановить беспокойные метания наёмника. ― Суть не в этом. Ты не можешь просто убивать, не задавая вопросов. Или, бля, даже не зная, кого ты убиваешь. Это неправильно. 

― Нахуй правильность. ― Уэйд был в ярости. ― Ты не _видел_, что они творили, Паучок. 

― Видел, ― жёстко повторил он, чтобы Уэйд наконец услышал. 

Уилсон замер, взглянув на Питера. На мгновение воцарилась напряжённая тишина. 

― Как? 

Питер нахмурился, горечь утонула в смиренной печали. 

― Проник в Оскорп и взломал систему, как и ты, полагаю. 

Уэйд пристально смотрел на него, не моргая. 

― Как ты смог проникнуть? 

Ох. 

― Просто… просто проник. ― Питер раздражённо вздохнул. ― Неважно как. Ты мне _соврал_. 

― Нет. Не врал. Просто не упоминал об этом. ― Он низко склонил голову и выдохнул сквозь зубы. ― Они слишком разные. 

― Почему не сказал? ― требовательно спросил Питер. 

Уэйд всплеснул руками. 

― Потому что мы не хотели, чтобы случилось то, что происходит сейчас, очевидно же. Да, но теперь уже нахуй поздно, да? ― Он резко вернулся в гостиную и сел на подлокотник дивана, плечи поникли, всё тело, казалось, сдулось. Теперь он говорил тише, жалобнее. ― Теперь ты меня вышвырнешь из города. 

Питер уставился на него, весь гнев исчез, уступив место замешательству. 

― Что? 

Уэйд судорожно вздохнул, будто пытался взять себя в руки. 

― Заставишь покинуть город, потому что я плохой и убил слишком многих. 

Питер ошеломлённо молчал. Затем выдохнул, напряжение покинуло его мышцы, он подошёл к Уэйду и взял его руки в свои. 

― Нет. Не собираюсь выгонять тебя. 

Наёмник поднял голову и вгляделся в его лицо, Питеру ужасно захотелось в этот момент увидеть его глаза. 

― То есть… ты меня не бросаешь? 

Питер почувствовал, что мог сейчас просто разреветься. 

― Нет, Уэйд. Конечно нет. 

И, прежде чем понял, что случилось, он оказался крепко прижатым к груди Уэйда, сильные руки обвились вокруг талии, лицом наёмник уткнулся ему в плечо. И Питер не сдержал мимолётной улыбки, мелькнувшей на губах, когда обнял Уэйда за шею. 

― Я не смог бы, ― тихо признался он, почувствовав, как тело Уэйда содрогнулось. 

Они обнимались какое-то время, потом Питер осторожно отстранился, пытаясь поймать взгляд наёмника. 

― Но мне бы не хотелось… чтобы ты продолжал свои убийственные пирушки. 

Уэйд кивнул, глядя в пол. 

― Ты хочешь, чтоб я изменился, ― тоскливо констатировал он. 

― Нет, ― покачал Питер головой. ― Просто хочу, чтобы ты был… ― Он замолчал, ища верные слова. 

― Не собой, ― подсказал Уэйд, опуская руки по швам. 

― Нет! ― Он взял лицо Уэйда в ладони, заставив смотреть на себя. ― Я л… Ты мне нравишься. Таким, какой есть, Уэйд. Просто хочу, чтобы ты был _осторожен_, вот что я пытался сказать. 

Уэйд просто смотрел на него. 

― Хорошо, ― пробормотал он, звуча не совсем убеждённо, но снова обняв Питера, и это прикосновение было успокаивающим и тёплым даже через костюмы. 

― Хорошо. 

Этой ночью перед патрулированием они сначала поужинали тако, просто сидя рядом на крыше и наслаждаясь закатом. Было чертовски романтично, и они не удержались, чтоб немного поваляться и потискаться, пусть эмоции сегодня и были на пределе. Несмотря ни на что, Питер понимал, что не сможет отказаться от Уэйда, и был рад, что подобные чувства разделяли оба. 

Сегодня они поймали группу угонщиков, остановили два ограбления, перехватили сделку с наркотиками. В целом отлично поработали. Ещё до одиннадцати Питер решил отправиться домой, надеясь поспать пару часов, после того как доделает домашнее задание. 

Он был уже на полпути к дому, приближался к тому месту, где обычно перелетал Ист-Ривер, когда почувствовал острый укол паучьего чутья вдоль позвоночника. Двигаясь на инстинкте, он на ходу прервал прыжок и вжался в стену здания, мимо пронеслось нечто большое. 

Питер, вытянув шею, выглянул из-за угла, пытаясь понять, что это только что было и куда делось, однако улица пустовала. Кто-то шёл по улице, ездили машины, но в воздухе ничего не было. Нахмурившись, он пополз по стене, чтобы осмотреться лучше с крыши. Недалеко он уполз, когда паучье чутьё вновь засигналило об опасности. Вновь повиновавшись инстинкту, Питер соскочил со здания и приземлился на тротуар на корточки несколькими этажами ниже. 

Он поспешно посмотрел вверх, в жилах застыла кровь, когда он понял, что его атаковало. _Кто_ его атаковал. 

Зелёный Гоблин медленно спустился на глайдере: выпуклые жёлтые глаза и разинутый в оскале рот. Питер совершенно задохнулся. Этого не могло быть, это неправда. 

Откуда-то издалека, будто во всём мире вдруг выключили звук, Питер услышал крики людей. Они убегали. Наверное, другие тоже его видели, не только он. Если, конечно, они не боялись Человека-паука. 

Питер сжался, замерев, отчаянно пытаясь понять, _как_ такое вообще могло быть, но мозг просто отказывался работать. Мысли путались. В голове возник вакуум. Лишь паника, прерывистое биение сердца и шум крови в ушах пронизали затуманенное сознание. Гоблин практически спустился на землю, парил теперь в трёх метрах от Питера, а он смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами и ничего не понимал. 

Он видел привидение. 

Призрак подлетел ближе и заговорил:

― Человек-паук. ― Всё тот же искажённый кошмарный голос вырвался из пасти, Питер невольно попятился, стараясь сохранять дистанцию. ― Я давно тебя ищу. 

Паркер судорожно и отчаянно втянул глоток воздуха, голова закружилась. Это было нереально. Просто не могло такого происходить. Но всё же Гоблин подлетел ещё ближе. 

― У меня для тебя послание. ― Он рванулся вперёд зелёной вспышкой, Питер совершенно недостойно вскрикнул от страха, когда кулак сомкнулся на его груди и поднял его в воздух, ужасающая маска приблизилась к лицу. ― Тебе придётся заплатить за то, что ты сделал. ― Ярость в голосе Гоблина была слышна даже через механический фильтр, но он не говорил громко. Он склонился ещё ниже, Питер подумал, что этот разинутый рот вот-вот коснётся его лица и проглотит. ― Я хотел разоблачить тебя, чтобы весь мир узнал, кто ты. Но нет… ― Теперь он звучал мягче. ― У меня появилась идея получше. ― Свободной рукой он сжал шею Питера сзади, большой палец прошёлся вверх по его горлу. ― Я убью тебя. 

Питер забыл, как дышать. Это нереально. Не могло такого быть. Норман умер. В голове стучало, периферийное зрение размылось и потемнело. Он понимал, что нужно дать отпор, бороться, но не мог. Мышцы просто отказывались работать. 

― Эй, полиция! ― прорвался сквозь затуманенное сознание крик снизу. ― Б-брось… Брось его сейчас же! ― Гоблин обернулся, глядя на двух полицейских, стоявших за машинами и держа оружие наготове. ― Отойди в сторону! 

Гоблин издал тихий, низкий, похожий на шипение звук и повернулся обратно к Питеру. 

― Я вернусь за тобой, ― пообещал он и отпустил Питера. Он рухнул на землю, больно ударившись, но успел проследить, как Гоблин улетел прочь, растворившись в ночи. На мгновение Паркер даже задумался, не показалось ли ему вообще. 

Он никогда раньше не терял сознание. Однажды, когда ему было двенадцать, он почти отключился, и ему пришлось сдавать кровь в кабинете врача. И сейчас он так же себя чувствовал: оцепеневшим, голова кружилась. Он сосредоточился на твёрдости тротуара под ладонями и коленями, попытался вздохнуть поглубже, цепляясь за рассудок. 

Внезапно углом глаза он заметил, как к нему подошли полицейские. Питер рывком вернулся в реальность, заставив себя двигаться, выстрелил паутиной и улетел прочь. Он направился куда глаза глядят, не заботясь о том, где окажется, но главное ― как можно _дальше_. 

Он постоянно проверял, следили ли за ним ― паранойя жужжала на коже, ― но всё-таки никого не заметил, да и чутьё молчало. Питер не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем почувствовал себя в безопасности, остановившись в итоге на крыше: сердце гремело в груди, мысли путались. Он был в относительно здравом уме, чтобы проверить себя на наличие жучков, перед тем как направиться домой. 

Он хотел пойти к Уэйду, хотел почувствовать безопасность и успокоение, но ему было страшно. Страшно, что Уэйд подтвердит его опасения, шепчущие в глубине сознания. 

Что Питер всё выдумал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:  
— В названии главы строчка из песни These Few Presidents — WHY? «You're a Beautiful and Violent Word»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:  
¹ Hit Me With Your Best Shot — Pat Benatar («Порази меня своим лучшим выстрелом! Начинай!»);  
² Bad Boys (Theme from Cops) — Inner Circle («Плохие парни, плохие парни, чё вы будете делать, когда они придут за вами?»);  
³ Potential Breakup Song — Aly & AJ («Потому что, детка, я не жив, пока ты живёшь не со мной»).


	16. Ты уже знаешь, как все закончится

**Уэйд  
[Белый]  
{Жёлтый}**

― I’m bringin’ sexy back.

{Yeah.}

― Them other boys don’t know how to act.

{Yeah.}

― I think it’s special what’s behind your back.

{Yeah.}

― So turn around and I’ll pick up the slack.

{Fuck yeah.}

― Dirty babe! ― Уэйд покачивал бёдрами под ритм в голове, рукой провокационно скользнул по животу, а другой кинул металлическую звёздочку в вентиляционную трубу в десяти метрах от него. ― You see these shackles, baby, I’m your slave! ― Очередной сюрикен полетел в трубу, воткнувшись в шести дюймах слева от предыдущего. ― I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave! ― Ещё один ― в десяти дюймах ниже и правее. ― It’s just that no one makes me feel this way.¹

{Горячо.}

[Жалко.]

Уэйд недовольно зарычал и бросил ещё один сюрикен, острый словно бритва. Со скрежетом он вошёл в металлическую трубу, завершая идеальный смайлик, над которым трудился Дэдпул. Не переводя дыхание, Уэйд рванулся вперёд, кувырнулся через крышу, перекатившись, и, встав на одно колено, выстрелил в смайлик точно между глаз. 

[Теперь ты играешь в «Хранителей»?]

{Нет конечно. Мы ведь _гораздо_ круче Комедианта…}

[Не знаю, круче ли, но определённо более ебанутые.]

{Ты думаешь? Мне кажется, мы скучаем по отличному убийственному кутежу во Вьетнаме.}

[И изнасилованиям.]

― Да, мы не насилуем людей, ― пробормотал Уэйд, вставая и пряча Бетти в кобуру. 

{Доброе ууууутро, Вьетнам!}

[Завали.]

― Сайгон на самом деле отличное место для посещения, особенно зимой, ― весело подметил Уэйд, шагнув к вентиляции, чтобы собрать сюрикены. 

― Правда? 

Уэйд резко обернулся, пальцами рефлекторно сжав рукоять пистолета и с трудом удержавшись, чтоб не выхватить его. 

― Бля! ― выдохнул он, драматично хватаясь за сердце другой рукой. ― Чёрт, Паучок! Не пугай меня больше так! Мы чуть не устроили очередную огнестрельную трагедию. 

[Фу, прошу, не выражайся как политик. В этом фике уже достаточно всякого тяжёлого говна, чтоб ещё и дипломатию в наш гейско-фантастический мир привносить.]

― Лады. ― Он помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей. ― Плохой Дэдпул. 

― Прости. ― Голос Паучка звучал странно, что привлекло внимание Уэйда и вернуло его в «здесь и сейчас». Присмотревшись к маленькому паучьему герою, он заметил, как тот нервно теребил костюм на запястье, держась напряжённо и нервозно. 

― Ничего страшного, Малыш-паучиш. Я почти уверен, что ты смог бы увернуться от всего, что я в тебя кинул. ― Паучок рассеянно кивнул и оглянулся через плечо, будто услышал что-то позади. Уэйд тоже посмотрел в ту сторону, но ничего не увидел. Никто в здравом уме не полез бы на крышу сорокаэтажного отеля, если только не умел ползать по стенам или выживать после падения. Уэйд подошёл ближе, сократив расстояние между ними. ― Ты в порядке? ― спросил он. 

{Aw, наша маленькая паучья любовь о чём-то переживает! Как думаешь, может, хочет наконец попросить трахнуть себя прям на земле?}

[Если только его не пугает до охуения мысль о сексе с нами ― а я бы не удивился, если б так оно и было, ― не думаю, что это не так.]

Да, это правда. Паучок выглядел очень испуганным, а когда он неопределённо пожал плечами и зашагал прочь от Дэдпула к краю крыши, у Уэйда в груди всё сжалось. 

― Ты правда был в Сайгоне? ― тихо спросил он, остановившись у края, глядя на открывшийся великолепный вид Манхэттена. 

Уэйд легко распознал слабую попытку сменить тему, но не стал пытать Паучка. 

― Да. ― Он медленно приблизился, остановившись за метр, чтобы не давить. ― На самом деле сейчас его переименовали в Хошимин, но… Да, пару лет назад я заскочил туда немного отдохнуть. 

{О да, то, как разлагались от серной кислоты те похитители, действовало действительно успокаивающе!} ― И ни тени сарказма не звучало в голосе Жёлтого. 

[Мхм. Ты ведь любишь эти солнечные, тёплые местечки для отдыха, да? Идеальная погода для купания.] ― Тон Белого, наоборот, был пропитан сарказмом до невозможности. 

Уэйд их проигнорировал, не желая заговнять этими воспоминаниями попытку Паучка уйти от темы. 

― А что, ты хочешь отправиться в путешествие? 

Паучок лишь снова пожал плечами, скрещивая руки на груди и продолжая смотреть на городские огни. 

― Не совсем. Просто любопытно. 

Уэйд слабо кивнул, перекатился с пяток на носки, пытаясь придумать хоть что-то, что можно было бы рассказать о Вьетнаме ― и это бы звучало приятно, а не было связано с войной, Хранителями или ужасающей торговлей людьми. Он уже открыл было рот, чтоб начать разглагольствовать о погоде (потому что Белый был прав ― она правда там великолепная), но Паук его опередил: 

― Уэйд? 

― М?

Последовала короткая пауза, Паук шевельнулся рядом. 

― Ты действительно фанат сексуальных попок¹.

Изумлённый смех вырвался из груди Уэйда, он уставился на героя, совершенно застигнутый врасплох. 

{ДАААААААА ДЕТКА, Я ТЕБЯ ОБОЖАЮ! ― взвизгнул Жёлтый. ― Горячие, плавящиеся титьки, он неебически идеален, я просто умру щас!}

Оба расслабились, напряжение в воздухе заметно ослабло. Уэйд потянулся к плечу Паучка и игриво пихнул, усмехнувшись, когда заметил по очертаниям маски, что тот тоже улыбался. 

― Что тут скажешь? ― дразняще пробормотал он, качнувшись к Паучку и беззастенчиво-похотливо сжав его плечи. ― Я сгораю от тяги к тебе, и это факт. 

{Да!}

[О господи, прекращайте уже со своим Тимберлейком, или я тебе мозги порежу.]

{Погоди, мы что, так можем?}

Паучок хихикнул и игриво отпихнул голову Уэйда. Потом так же быстро притянул обратно, обняв за шею тонкими руками, прижавшись и уткнувшись своей милой паучьей мордочкой ему в грудь, судорожно выдохнув. 

Уэйд легко подхватил его, одной рукой удерживая за спину, другой поддерживая под идеально выточенным бедром, когда Паучок обнял его ногами за талию. 

― Что такое, Малыш-паучиш? ― спросил Уэйд, и ему не понадобилось даже напрягаться, чтоб говорить нежно и осторожно, когда Паук был в таком состоянии. Таким мягким, податливым, цепляющимся за него руками и ногами, каким не был с момента смерти Нормана Осборна. Такой Паук вызывал у Уэйда боль в груди, и всё, что он желал ― отвезти парня в какое-нибудь хорошее место, полное подушек, облаков и тёплых вещей, держать его там бесконечно долго, чтобы ничто никогда больше не причиняло боль. 

Паучок пробормотал что-то неразборчивое ему в ключицу и крепче прижался всем телом, явно не желая пока говорить об этом. 

[Вот оно. Время вышло.]

{Нетнетнетнетнетнет не-а, нет, захлопни свой грязный рот, ты, большой жирный идиот, этого не случится.}

[Он собирается наконец-то признаться, что с него хватит. Было весело поначалу, но теперь ему скучно.]

{Хер тебе, Хосе.}

[Мы правда проделали отличную работу за последние недели, будучи настолько раздражающими, насколько возможно.]

{А чья это ёбаная вина, мистер Пессимист? Все твои злостные комментарии постоянно нас отвлекали от того, чтоб быть идеальными бойфрендами.}

[Не смеши меня. Вы пытались оттолкнуть его до того, как он сделает это.]

Уэйд напрягся, ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не раздавить Паучка в объятьях. 

― Малыш? ― прошептал он, прежде чем ситуация вышла из-под контроля, как это обычно бывало; ему не хотелось убегать от Паучка, когда тот явно нуждался в поддержке. 

[Как ты это с Питером провернул, например.]

Уэйд откашлялся. 

― Может, ты скажешь… э-э… что случилось? 

{Не делай этого, Уэйд. Не подведи его, не исчезай, когда он больше всего в тебе нуждается, оставив паниковать и обливаться слезами, как Питера.}

[Отказываясь и предавая.]

Он зажмурился, надтреснуто выдохнув, и хотел задать вопрос снова, умолять, если потребуется, потому что нужно было понять, что не так, чтобы _исправить_ это. 

― Я… ― пискнул Паучок, всё ещё вжимаясь ртом в костюм Уэйда, но, едва услышав этот тон, он немного расслабился. ― Э… 

Он молчал ещё очень долго ― Уэйд мог быть терпеливым, если требовалось, но решил, что сидя ему станет легче, поэтому подошёл к вентиляционной трубе и уселся на крышу. Он облокотился о металл спиной, вытянув скрещённые ноги, и усадил Паучка себе на колени ― как влитого, идеально подходящего его телу.

Уэйд крепко обнял его за талию, другой рукой успокаивающе поглаживая по голове, периодически соскальзывая на шею и осторожно сжимая. Паучок тихо вздохнул, придвинувшись, напряжение в его мышцах потихоньку ослабло, хотя он по-прежнему крепко сжимал Уэйда руками. С минуту они сидели вот так ― ни звука, помимо лёгкого дыхания ртами. 

― Уэйд? ― наконец выдавил Паучок, слегка повернув голову, чтобы звучать не так глухо. Уэйд вопросительно хмыкнул, вслушиваясь, как тот вновь глубоко вздохнул. ― Э. Как ты… Как мне… э… ― Голос подрагивал. ― Что если… я… ― Он шмыгнул носом, в спешке выпалив: ― Мне кажется, я схожу с ума. 

Уэйд удивлённо моргнул: из всех возможных тем Паучок поднял именно эту ― подобного он не ожидал. 

― Э… 

[Может, ты передал ему что-то.]

{О нет! Мы разве так можем? Можем заразить Паучка своим безумием? Разве мы заразны?}

Он прокашлялся, сосредоточившись и заставив вести себя благоразумно. Паук явно был чем-то потрясён ― истерика или высмеивание его слов никак не помогли бы в этой ситуации. 

― Что, э-э… что заставило тебя так подумать, Паучок? 

Дэдпул буквально услышал, как герой сглотнул. Он потёрся подбородком о воротник Уэйда, всё ещё пряча лицо. 

― Я… увидел… кое-что. Кое-что невозможное, ― прошептал он, голос был пропитан настоящим страхом. 

Уэйд нахмурился, но подавил искорки паники, начавшие покалывать живот. Паучок не сошёл с ума. Он был здоров, невероятно умён, удивительно талантлив. Он ничем не был похож на Уэйда Уилсона с миллионом заёбов. Дэдпул медленно погладил большим пальцем основание шеи Паучка. 

― Уверен, что есть разумное объяснение тому, что ты увидел, Малыш-паучиш. 

Тихое мычание завибрировало у шеи, когда Паук прижался до невозможности близко. 

― Уэйд… ― выдохнул он. Наёмник подавил дрожь от тут же побежавших по коже горячих мурашек. ― Ты всё ещё будешь… ― Он прокашлялся. ― Если бы я был… если б потерял разум, ты бы… ― Паучок замолчал, будто слова были слишком тяжелы для произношения, но сладкая меланхолическая мольба в его голосе скручивала кишки Уэйда не менее сильно, чем если б он это произнёс. 

― Малыш… ― Голос был тяжёлым, низким ― таким, что Паучок напрягся на его коленях, словно по телу пробежал электрический заряд. Уэйд обнял лицо героя ладонями, заставив немного выпрямиться и заглянуть в глаза, пусть и закрытые патчами маски. ― Как ты даже на секунду смеешь думать, что если б был таким же пизданутым на голову, как и я, то это заставило бы меня любить тебя меньше, чем сейчас? 

Паучок расслабился в его руках, тонкие пальцы вцепились в костюм на груди. 

― Ты… меня любишь? 

О. 

{Ох бляяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяя теперь ты точно сделал это, Уэйд!}

[Что ж, если тебе не удалось отпугнуть его раньше, твоё признание точно поможет. Браво.]

― Уэйд… ― Паучок склонился, прижимаясь прикрытым маской ртом к его подбородку, скользя по ткани, и имя его было клятвой на губах мальчика ― благоговейной, наполненной чем-то непостижимо тёплым. 

Уэйд выдохнул, не подозревая, что с самого начала задержал дыхание. 

― Я… ― Тут на самом деле нечего было говорить, и с чувством успокоения ― столь же чуждым Уэйду, сколь редким ― он отбросил все отговорки, которые мог бы придумать и выдать Паучку. ― Да, ― просто признал он. ― Люблю. 

Но он не был готов к тому, что осторожные пальцы поднимут края его маски, закатают её до носа, а губы обдаст тёплое дыхание Паучка. А потом он задрал свою маску и прижался мягким податливым ртом к его губам. 

Уэйд издал тихий удовлетворённый стон, испытывая невероятное облегчение от того, что его идеальный маленький герой так отреагировал на неожиданное признание в любви. Он обнял ладонью затылок Паучка, другой прошёлся между острых лопаток вниз, собственнически остановившись на пояснице. Поцелуй был нежнее обычного, очень чувственным, Уэйд не понял, почему от него так сильно заколотилось сердце, ― обычно он так реагировал, когда Паучок совал язык ему в глотку, а руку ― в штаны. Это было почти как… обменяться клятвами преданности через губы, что заставляло в груди наёмника всё сжиматься, он почти что не мог дышать. 

Паучок медленно отстранился, пальцы его сладко обвивали шею Уэйда. Но потом он вновь склонился к нему, запечатлев нежнейший медленный поцелуй на покрытых шрамами губах. Он будто не мог отлипнуть окончательно ― постоянно возвращался, словно губы их тянуло друг к другу как магнитом, а Уэйд в этой нежности тонул. 

Наконец Паучок отстранился, упёршись лбом в его, и тихо пробормотал: 

― Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Уэйд дёрнулся, широко распахнув глаза. 

[Что?]

{О господи боже что?!}

Уэйду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы обрести дар речи. 

― Что? 

Теперь Паучок взял _его_ лицо в ладони, держа так осторожно, что Уэйду показалось, будто он сейчас сломается. 

― Я люблю тебя, Уэйд. 

Он лишь пялился, недоверие боролось внутри с надеждой и радостью ― столь сильной, что пугала его до усрачки. 

{Но как?}

[Как он, блять, может _тебя_ любить?]

Они правы. Бессмыслица какая-то. 

― Но… ты… Я думал, что ты от меня устал. 

Паук удивлённо отстранился. 

― Что? Почему? 

Уэйд опустил голову. 

― С тех пор… как Осборн умер. ― Паучок слегка напрягся в его объятьях, Уэйд практически неосознанно сразу же успокаивающе погладил его по спине. ― Ты был, знаешь… Я думал, что раздражаю тебя. Я знаю, что иногда со мной непросто, и не винил бы тебя, если б ты понял, что тебя от меня тошнит, и решил уйти. ― Даже вчера вечером, когда герой появился на пороге его квартиры, взбешённый убийствами, он подумал, что всё. С ними покончено. Паучок его бросит. Но этого не случилось, и они провели отличный вечер вместе, однако ощущение, что время на исходе, никак не покидало, поэтому Уэйд должен был ценить каждую минуту, которая им осталась. ― Потому что, понимаешь, я никогда не стал бы принуждать тебя к… То есть тебе необязательно оставаться просто потому… Я не хочу, чтоб ты чувствовал, будто обязан мне или что-то такое… 

Паучок прижал пальцы к его губам, заставив замолчать. 

― Зат. Кнись. ― Он убрал руку, чтобы тут же запечатлеть короткий, крепко-болезненный поцелуй на его губах. ― Господи, поэтому ты был таким безрассудным? Потому что ― клянусь, Уэйд, ― если позволишь, чтоб тебя застрелили ещё хоть один раз, у меня случится нервный срыв. ― Паучок провёл большим пальцем по краю маски Уэйда, поглаживая щёку, и сказал ― уже тише: ― Я никогда от тебя не устану. Знаю, что был… не в себе. Но, клянусь, дело не в тебе. Мне пришлось решать другие проблемы, понимаешь? 

[Хуйня. Какие проблемы?]

{Мне кажется… кажется, что это правда. Паучок никогда не врёт, особенно в таких решающих моментах.}

Уэйд постарался подавить семена надежды, пустившие было корни. 

― Так… я тебя не теряю? ― Ощущение, будто Паук ускользал сквозь пальцы, уходил от него, оставляя Уэйда вновь одного, усилилось до сокрушительной, удушающей тяжести в животе. 

― Нет, Уэйд, ― покачал тот головой, голос переполнен эмоциями. ― Ты не можешь меня потерять. Я люблю тебя. 

Ужасная тяжесть отступила, каждый вздох Уэйда стал резким, наполнял кристально острым трепетом, от которого почти кружилась голова. Он склонился к Паучку, ловя губы, пальцами умоляюще цепляясь за костюм. 

― Скажи ещё раз. 

Паучок судорожно вздохнул, растаяв в его объятьях. 

― Я люблю тебя, ― прошептал он. 

Уэйд издал что-то похожее на всхлип и поцеловал малыша с силой, удивившей обоих. 

― Ещё, ― взмолился он приглушённо в рот Паучку. 

― Я люблю тебя, Уэйд. 

Он зарычал, схватил Паука за бёдра, вжимая в себя, когда жгучая собственническая потребность обладания затопила его с головой. Уэйд слегка развёл ноги и придвинул Паучка выше по бёдрам, грубо вжав в пах. 

― Ещё, ― потребовал он низким прерывистым голосом. 

Паучок заскулил, ногтями впиваясь в плечи Уэйда, когда прижался крепче, потираясь о его быстро твердеющий член. 

― Ох, блять… я люблю тебя, ― задохнулся он. ― Я так неебически сильно тебя люблю. Боже… 

А потом он был больше не в состоянии говорить, потому что Уэйд завладел его губами, оплёл язык своим, вторгаясь в рот с такой яростью, что перехватило дыхание. Хватка Уэйда была отчаянной, крепкой, наверняка почти болезненной, но Паучок лишь прижимался ближе, неистово, требовательно ёрзая и извиваясь на коленях. Не удержавшись, Уэйд скользнул ладонями под костюм Паучка, впиваясь пальцами в бока, в рёбра. Он хотел бы снять перчатки, но не мог ни на секунду перестать прикасаться к нему. 

Паук, казалось, чувствовал себя так же безрассудно: потянулся к ремням для катан на плечах Уэйда и дёрнул так резко, что они лопнули. Уэйд застонал, подвинулся, позволив катанам соскользнуть в сторону, чтоб ему стало удобнее сидеть. 

― Прости, ― пробормотал Паучок ему в рот, без перерыва неистово шаря по груди Уэйда. 

― Н-ммм… ― Уэйд прикусил его охеренную распухшую нижнюю губу и переместился ртом на подбородок, покусывая вдоль челюсти, переходя на шею. ― Нет, Малыш-паучиш… Такой, блять, горячий.

Он вновь сжал бёдра Паучка, вжимая его в пах, одновременно толкаясь вверх, втискиваясь натянувшим костюм членом в эту великолепную попку. Он чувствовал и эрекцию Паучка, вжавшуюся в живот, ― горячую, твёрдую, ― от чего внутренности скручивало желанием.

Дыхание Паучка было прерывистым, неглубоким, он откинул голову, давая Уэйду больше доступа к невероятно мягкой коже шеи. 

― Бля, Уэйд, ах… Боже, я люблю тебя. ― Уэйд сильно прикусил ― и Паучок застонал, дёрнув тазом, вжимаясь пахом в его пресс. ― Люблю, нгх… так сильно люблю тебя, я… хочу тебя, Уэйд. Прошу, пожалуйста, Уэйд. 

Уилсон зарычал, целиком охваченный желанием заклеймить, овладеть, подарить этому прекрасному существу всё, чего он пожелает. 

― Да, да, малыш. Всё что угодно. ― Он оторвался от его шеи, зубами стянул перчатку, без колебания тут же забравшись Паучку в штаны, быстро обняв покрытыми шрамами пальцами самый красивый член, который когда-либо видел и имел удовольствие взаимодействовать.

Паучок задохнулся, спина восхитительно изогнулась, он вжался в грудь Уэйда, когда двинул бёдрами, и принялся толкаться и тереться о его член. Уэйд застонал, поворачивая запястье так, чтобы ― он точно знал ― подарить Паучку неимоверное удовольствие. Теперь он тоже тяжело дышал, ощущая, как возбуждение захлёстывало с головой, и тут же, найдя восхитительный жаркий мокрый рот Паучка, скользнул языком внутрь. Пока они целовались, Уэйду даже дышать не нужно было ― он мог продолжать жить одними выдохами Паучка. 

Звуки, которые тот издавал, совершенно сводили Уэйда с ума. И так было всегда. Такие сладкие, просящие, необузданные в поразительной неосознанности, доступной только лишь молодым и невинным. Уэйд глотал каждый стон и всхлип, словно изголодавшись по ним. Он точно знал, что Паучок кончит примерно через минуту, и собственный член пульсировал от осознания, как легко он может завести и разрядить своего мальчика, насколько тот всегда _жаждет_ Уэйда. Поэтому он замедлил движения, ослабив хватку, не желая, чтобы всё заканчивалось. Паучок сильно задрожал. 

― Уэйд… Уэйд, прошу… Т-ты мне нужен, ― промурлыкал он в подбородок Уэйда, обдавая кожу горячим влажным дыханием. ― Хочу тебя в себе. _Пожалуйста_.

Уэйд рефлекторно прижал его к груди, волна раскалённого добела удовольствия прокатилась по телу. Паучок раньше говорил это лишь единожды, и тогда ему с трудом удалось остановиться, чтоб не схватить его, не бросить на землю и не отыметь прямо там. В этот раз Уэйд очень сомневался, что ему хватит силы воли сдержаться, ― не тогда, когда узнал… когда Паучок признался ему в _любви_. 

― Да, ― выдохнул Уэйд, отпустив Паучка так, чтобы порыться в одном из подсумков в поисках смазки, которую всегда на всякий случай брал с собой. ― Да, Малыш-паучиш. Я о тебе позабочусь.

Паучок коротко застонал, зарылся лицом Уэйду в шею, сжимая пальцами его бока, и, боже, как же ему _нравилось_ вот так воздействовать на Паучка, он обожал его отзывчивость. Сорвав вторую перчатку, он открыл бутылку, быстро выдавил скользкую субстанцию на ладонь и пальцы ― пожалуй, слишком отчаянно, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что заляпает костюм. 

И вновь обернул ладонь вокруг члена Паучка, быстро провернув кулаком, чтобы покрыть смазкой ствол целиком. Проведя большим пальцем по головке, вырвав у Паучка стон, Уэйд сжал зубы, потому что, бля, эти звуки были _охуенными_. Потом он отпустил член и переместился влажными пальцами к его заднице, осторожно проникая в штаны. Другой рукой крепко сжал его бедро, одновременно скользнув вниз между ягодицами к идеальной паучьей дырочке. 

Человек-паук вздрогнул, прерывистое дыхание согревало ухо Уэйда, а потом сел чуть иначе, давая ему больше пространства для действий. Это ёрзание, правда, уменьшило давление на член Уэйда, но, прежде чем он смог оплакать потерю такого тёплого охуенного давления на ноющий стояк, Уилсон тут же почувствовал скользнувшую на пах ладонь Паучка. Он крякнул, зажмурившись, наслаждаясь тем, как маленькие ловкие пальчики дразняще, но уверенно возвращали ему потерянное удовольствие. 

Уэйд заставил себя сконцентрироваться, нашёл кончиком пальца вход и легко потёр. Изумительное удовольствие пронзило живот, когда Паучок ахнул и резко двинул тазом, насаживаясь прямо на палец, пуская его мимо плотного кольца мышц в невероятный жар и гладкость своих внутренностей. Уэйд еле сдержался, чтоб не толкнуться глубже, предположив, что Паучок почувствует жжение, потому что, чёрт, какой же он узкий. И одна лишь только мысль о том, что он, Уэйд, был единственным человеком, который проникал в него вот так, бывал внутри Паучка, подводила его почти к оргазму. 

Но Паук, очевидно, не разделял его терпеливость. Вжавшись лицом в плечо Уэйда, он насадился сильнее, принявшись слегка крутить бёдрами, чтобы палец проник глубже. Уэйд быстро терял способность держать себя в руках, застигнутый между горячим тугим жаром, поглощающим палец, и ловкой ладонью, пробравшейся к нему в штаны. 

Он пытался сдержать стон, но тот всё равно вырвался сквозь зубы, когда Паучок осторожно вынул его член из штанов, поймав в ловушку между их животами и обхватив рукой. 

― Бля, малыш… ― выдохнул он, откинувшись головой на вентиляционную трубу позади.

Когда Паучок трогал, Уэйд едва ли был способен думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принимать ответственные решения, поэтому поддался непреодолимому желанию и резко погрузился до костяшки внутрь Паучка, который тихо вскрикнул и прикусил плечо Уэйда. Уилсон изо всех сил старался не думать, каково было бы на самом деле погрузиться в него, засунуть член в его задницу ― такую тёплую, узкую, ― и, бля, он прямо сейчас обкончается, если не успокоится. 

Дэдпул медленно вытащил, прислушиваясь к поскуливаниям Паучка, и вновь толкнулся ― резче, чем прежде. Он был таким узким, что Уэйд опасался его порвать, но и смазки было достаточно, да и Паучок с энтузиазмом принялся насаживаться, помогая ему, словно пытаясь втянуть палец как можно глубже. А потом они вошли в ритм, Уэйд чувствовал, как медленно и постепенно Паучок растягивался, расслабляясь вокруг пальца, а его вкусные всхлипы просто разрывали Уэйда на куски. Свободной рукой он скользнул по бедру героя, контролируя его движения, помогая не сбиться с ритма, что, казалось, ему понравилось, если судить по прерывистому дыханию и рефлекторным сжатиям кулака на члене. 

Минуту или около того спустя Паучок ткнулся губами в его шею. 

― Уэйд… ещё. 

Уилсон замедлил движения, чувствуя, как по телу разливался густой туман возбуждения, но крепко прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь сохранить ясность сознания. 

― Блять… Малыш, не хочу сделать тебе больно. ― Он лучше б с крыши здания спрыгнул, чем причинил Паучку боль. 

Тот лишь хмыкнул, провёл большим пальцем по головке его члена и впился зубами в шею. Наёмник застонал, непроизвольно дёрнув бёдрами, ― он уже балансировал на грани и вот-вот сорвался бы вниз, незамедлительно обкончавшись. 

― _Пожалуйста_, ― прошептал Паучок ему в кожу, а Уэйд просто растаял. 

― Блять, бля, малыш, ты меня убиваешь. Я… Боги, да, хорошо. ― Глубоко вздохнув, он осторожно прижался вторым покрытым смазкой пальцем к входу.

Паучок резко втянул воздух, когда тот вошёл внутрь, ещё сильнее растягивая дырочку. Уэйд замер, давая ему время привыкнуть, однако Паучок сам подался назад, заставив его войти глубже. Дэдпул вцепился в его бедро, насилу принуждая не спешить, одновременно принявшись целовать его подбородок. 

― Легче, Малыш-паучиш, легче… Расслабься, хорошо? Не спеши. 

Герой кивнул ему в плечо и медленно, прерывисто выдохнул. Уэйд почувствовал, как он немного расслабился, крепко сжатое колечко мышц ослабло так, чтобы позволить Уэйду войти и вторым пальцем до костяшки. Неторопливо, осторожно он слегка вынул и вновь толкнулся внутрь. Паучка затрясло, он задыхался, поэтому Уэйд прижался губами к горячей покрасневшей щеке, в груди разлилась неподдельная нежность и обожание, выбивая из лёгких воздух. 

― Я люблю тебя, ― прошептал Уэйд словно тайну, погружаясь пальцами глубже, отчаянно желая проникнуть так глубоко внутрь, чтобы никогда больше не пришлось его покидать. 

Тело Паучка содрогнулось, он быстро нашёл рот Уэйда своим. 

― Боже, Уэйд, ― пробормотал он ему в губы ― слабо, разбито. ― Я так сильно тебя люблю… Я не могу… Я… просто… ― Он резко замолчал, толкнувшись языком на его язык ― жадно, отчаянно, одновременно дроча ему отрывистыми быстрыми движениями. Ладонь вокруг ствола была такой тёплой и гладкой, что Уэйд одним плавным быстрым движением погрузился в него обоими пальцами. Паучок застонал ему в рот. 

Уэйд принялся двигать рукой, немного согнув пальцы, ища волшебную точку внутри. Потребовалась всего пара движений, прежде чем он отыскал её: Паучок напрягся, задохнувшись, прервал поцелуй и, распахнув рот, откинул голову, сокрушающе сильно стиснув плечо Уэйда. 

Дэдпул проглотил стон, вынул и вновь толкнулся точно в то самое место. Должно быть, попал ― Паук резко дёрнулся и закричал, настойчиво насаживаясь на его пальцы, чтобы заставить Уэйда проникнуть глубже. 

― Ах, бля, У-уэйд… Уэйд, о господи боже… 

На этот раз он застонал, горячее удовольствие сжало внутренности, когда Паучок снова позвал его дрожащим голосом. 

― Да, малыш… Ты так прекрасен. Так хорош для меня. ― Уэйд выбрал умеренный темп, стараясь каждый раз толкаться именно в простату, а другую руку убрал с его бедра и тут же вцепился в член. Тот был горячий, очень твёрдый, всё ещё достаточно скользкий, чтобы легко двигать по нему кулаком. Проведя вверх-вниз по стволу, Уэйд приподнял бёдра, чтобы пристроиться и начать дрочить оба члена, плотно прижав их друг к другу. 

Бёдра Паучка задрожали, а Уэйд увидел под веками ёбаные _звёзды_. Всего лишь пары движений хватило в такт толчкам его пальцев, прежде чем Паучок напрягся, разевая рот в немом крике, и содрогнулся. Член запульсировал напротив члена Уэйда и излился белыми потёками на его кулак. 

Уэйд не смог сдерживаться ― перед глазами заплясали мушки, мир расплылся, неописуемое удовольствие рванулось по венам, обдавая волной жара, которая почти унесла его прочь, ― и кончил, задыхаясь, продолжая дрочить оба их члена, пока не выдоил досуха. 

Он тяжело дышал, мир медленно возвращался на место, тёплый вес Паучка давил на грудь, где-то в отдалении слышались звуки города. 

― Бля, ― выдохнул он. 

― Да, ― слабо согласился Паучок, совершенно не двигаясь. ― Прости, что мы не… 

― Ш-ш, никакой спешки, малыш. К тому же я не хочу делать тебе больно, хорошо? Поверь. Для этого чудовищного члена требуется побольше растяжки, чем два пальца, иначе трахнуть тебя без крови не получится. 

Паучок тихо фыркнул, но лишь теснее прижался к его груди. 

{Ох бооооооже я так сильно хочу, чтоб он истекал кровью…}

Жёлтый был в полном раздрае, поэтому Уэйд воздержался от комментариев и не стал его ругать. Пока что. Медленно, осторожно он выскользнул пальцами из тесного жара паучьей попки и из его штанов, чтоб начисто обтереть руку о крышу. Паучок тихо заскулил, сел ровнее, и это движение, кажется, потребовало усилий. Другую руку Уэйд вытер о штаны, смирившись, что костюм в очередной раз придётся сдавать в химчистку ещё до конца недели. Он помог Паучку заправить член в штаны и убрал свой, задержав дыхание, когда молния задела чувствительную кожу. 

Закончив со всем, он устроился удобнее, Паучок положил голову ему на плечо, будто находиться тут ей предначертано судьбой. Наёмник обнял его за талию ― так они сидели несколько минут, приходя в себя и медленно синхронно дыша. Не желая, чтоб его маленький Паук заснул и потом с трудом патрулировал, Уэйд начал поглаживать его по затылку. 

[На тебе нет перчаток.]

Уэйд понял, что Белый прав, но не запаниковал, как обычно бывало. На самом деле он даже подумал, что, возможно, ничего страшного не случится, если он подождёт, пока не придётся уходить на патруль, и только тогда наденет их. Паук, похоже, тоже не возражал. И ему нравилось, когда Уэйд к нему прикасался. 

― Так… что ты увидел, Малыш-паучиш? ― мягко спросил он ― тон был лёгким, чтобы Паук знал: ответ на самом деле не слишком-то волновал Уэйда. 

Он слегка зашевелился, тихо вздохнул. 

― Э… ― И принялся теребить костюм Уэйда на животе, на что он просто прижал Паучка к себе крепче. ― Я… когда возвращался домой вчера вечером, сработало паучье чутьё, и… ― Он тихо вздохнул, сердце Уэйда сжалось. ― Э, не знаю как, но… То есть это ведь невозможно, но я увидел… Нормана. Зелёного Гоблина, он… сказал, что убьёт меня, а потом появились офицеры, и он улетел. 

{Воооооу… Какое-то ненормальное дерьмо. Норман что, призраком стал?}

[Это невозможно, идиот.]

{Значит, он просто сходит с ума?}

[Определённо.]

― Нет, ― выдохнул Уэйд себе под нос. Потом откашлялся, подавив шевельнувшееся в животе беспокойство. ― Он говорил или трогал кого-то ещё? Или только тебя? 

Он надеялся, что голос звучал не слишком взволнованно, но Уэйд имел дела с галлюцинациями и теперь придумал несколько простых проверок, определяющих, что реально, а что нет. 

― Только меня, ― прошептал Паучок. 

Уэйд кивнул. 

― Сколько ты спал в последнее время, малыш? ― Он пытался говорить очень мягко и успокаивающе: последнее, чего ему хотелось ― чтобы Паучок подумал, будто с ним что-то не так. 

― Э… не очень много, ― виновато признался он. 

― Ничего страшного. ― Он осторожно сжал его шею сзади. ― То есть, конечно, тебе стоило бы лучше о себе заботиться, но в целом не страшно. Может… ― Как лучше всего это сформулировать? 

{Шарики за ролики заехали!}

[У него нервный срыв.]

Определённо ни один из этих вариантов. 

― Может, ты просто перенервничал, плюс недосып, и что-то тебя испугало. Со мной такое постоянно происходит, знаешь. ― Не то чтоб подобное могло кого-нибудь утешить. 

Надолго повисла тишина, Уэйд уже начал было задаваться вопросом, не ляпнул ли глупость. А потом раздалось тихое: 

― Так ты думаешь, что я его выдумал? 

Уэйд пытался придумать, как правильно сформулировать мысль. 

― Э… Думаю, такое _возможно_. А если это действительно произошло, тогда, уверен, найдётся логическое объяснение. 

― Точняк. Логическое. 

― Да. ― Уэйд склонился к Паучку и поцеловал его обтянутую маской макушку. ― Но не волнуйся, хорошо? Всё в порядке в любом случае. Всё будет хорошо. Будем держать ухо востро и как всегда не паниковать, договорились? 

Паучок не выглядел убеждённым, но повернул голову к Уэйду и уткнулся носом ему в шею, от чего тому захотелось немедленно умереть. 

― Договорились. 

― Хорошо. ― Уэйд просто наслаждался ощущением его тела в руках ещё пару минут, оба молчали; затем он чуть сильнее сжал его в объятьях и игриво шлепнул по попке. Паучок удивлённо пискнул. 

{О мааай гаааад он так неебически мил я просто готов его сожрать, и не важно, псих он или нет.}

― Готов патрулировать? ― с усмешкой спросил Уэйд. 

Паучок проворчал что-то невнятное, но поднялся на ноги. 

― Да, да, пошли. Остались ещё люди, которых следует поймать, котята, которых нужно спасти с деревьев, и остальные добрые дела. ― Когда он отошёл от Уэйда, походка была слегка неуверенной и даже немного неуклюжей, на что Уэйд похотливо разулыбался. 

― У тебя там немного болит, малыш? 

Он был рад, что на улице слишком темно, чтоб увидеть румянец, наверняка вспыхнувший на щеках Паучка. 

― Заткнись.

***

[Every breath you take.]

{Every move you make.}

Уэйд театрально вздохнул, прикрыв глаза рукой, чтоб яркий солнечный свет, отражённый от зеркальных окон здания на другой стороне улицы, не бил в глаза. За корейским рекламным щитом на крыше он хорошо спрятался от прохожих внизу, но это слепящее говённое солнце уже бельмо на глазу намозолило. 

― Может, обойдёмся без саркастичного музыкального сопровождения? ― скривился он, приняв позу, которую видел на старых картинах, расписанных полными женщинами и фруктами. 

[Every bond you break.]

{Every step you take.}

[{I’ll be watching you.}]²

Он вновь вздохнул, в сотый раз на неделе задаваясь вопросом, почему Белый и Жёлтый сошлись во мнении именно в _этом_. Внутренности уже скручивало от чувства вины каждый раз, когда он задумывался, что делал, и голоса были не нужны, чтоб постоянно повторять, как пиздануто ситуация выглядела со стороны. 

― Заткнитесь, ― пробормотал он тихо. ― Я уже понял. 

[Ах, правда? Потому что ты продолжаешь тут лежать.]

Уэйд открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но прервался из-за пиканья наручных часов с My Little Pony. Он сжал зубы и, сев на корточки, быстро вытащил из рюкзака винтовку, направив прицел на здание, за которым следил с восьми утра. 

Вниз по улице почти в конце стояла средняя школа Мидтауна. 

Он наблюдал, как школьники выходили из здания, неся учебники и рюкзаки, крича друг другу что-то через толпу. Какой-то блондинистый козёл со всего размаху врезался в парня, ловя футбольный мяч. Несколько хорошеньких девочек сбились у перил и болтали, пара парней в брюках цвета хаки жались друг к другу на краю парковки, разглядывая коллекционные карточки. Многие садились в машины, кто-то направлялся к воротам, чтоб поехать домой на метро или автобусе. Прямо как в обычном семейном сериале на ABC о подростках. 

Питер обычно выходил минут в девять-одиннадцать после последнего звонка. 

[Если кто-то увидит тебя здесь со снайперской винтовкой, направленной на школьников, то люди сделают неверные выводы.]

Уэйд нахмурился, но не отвёл от прицела взгляд. 

― Успокойся, большой ребёнок. Он даже не заряжен. ― Так ведь? Он решил проверить позже. 

Точно по расписанию, в девять минут сорок три секунды, в толпе появилась копна прекрасных каштановых волос Питера Паркера. Сегодня на нём была чёрная футболка и рваные джинсы, что отличалось от обычно предпочитаемых им цветов: красного или синего. На плече болтался рюкзак, под мышкой ― скейтборд. Когда Уэйд его увидел, желудок сделал кульбит. 

Его желудок всегда так странно себя вёл при виде Питера. 

Как и в остальные дни, Питер шёл не один. Уэйд сосредоточенно уставился в прицел на переплетённые пальцы Гарри Осборна и Питера, направившихся к роскошному серебристому кабриолету на парковке. Знакомое чувство горечи и тошноты поднялось к горлу. И каждый раз, когда он видел их вместе ― обедающих, возвращавшихся домой, сидевших в мраморной кухне квартиры Осборна, заполняя какие-то бумаги или печатая на ноутбуке точно такой же модели, что был на столе у Питера Паркера в его тёплой, украшенной плакатами спальне, ― возникающее чувство убивало его. 

Они сели в машину Гарри, Уэйд же убрал винтовку и перекинул через плечо сумку, зная, куда они направятся. Когда Питер не собирался к Гарри домой, он обычно возвращался к себе. Дважды Уэйд видел его спускавшимся в метро с хорошенькой рыжеволосой девушкой (и алчная зависть, вспыхнувшая в животе Уэйда при виде неё, была столь ужасна, что он предпочёл бы никогда не вспоминать), с ней же несколько раз сидел в винтажной забегаловке. И один раз пару дней назад он вернулся в Оскорп. 

[Тебе не кажется странным, что в тот день, когда Питер впервые вернулся на работу после смерти Осборна, Человек-паук выяснил о нашей маленькой научной чистке?]

Уэйд без остановок спустился по лестнице и вышел на улицу, быстро подняв руку, чтобы поймать такси (потому что порой прыжки по крышам ― не самый эффективный способ преодолеть несколько миль, ясно?). Он проигнорировал нервное подозрение, червём завозившееся в кишках пару дней назад. 

― Совпадение, ― пробормотал он. 

{Да, где бы вообще Питер с Паучком могли познакомиться, чтоб передать эту инфу? Питер самый милый, невинный клубочек пряжи во всём мире…}

[Не будь наивным. Они ведь одного возраста, не так ли?]

― Какое это имеет отношение к делу? ― прорычал Уэйд, уже заебавшись слушать об этом.

Он влез в такси, пробормотал по памяти нужный адрес, мимолётно удивившись тому, как быстро удалось поймать машину, но потом вспомнил, что сегодня в повседневной одежде, а проезжающие машины не могли разглядеть его лица за низко надвинутой на глаза бейсболкой. Он был определённо слишком тепло одет для такой погоды, но худи с джинсами хотя бы в глаза не бросались. 

{Святые пылающие говняшки! Может, они знакомы!}

[Оба вели себя странно со смерти Нормана.]

― Потому что Паучок чувствует себя виноватым, а Питер встречается с сыном этого мудака, ― пробормотал он, игнорируя любопытный взгляд водителя в зеркало заднего вида. 

[И тебе не кажется, что такая связь в принципе подозрительна?]

― Нет, ― упрямо ответил он. 

{Ой! Ой! Вчера разве Питти не вёл себя очень странно? Всё время нервничал и оглядывался. А Паучок вчера был милым и испуганным и признался, что боится, что сходит с ума.}

[Я… даже не верю, что ты заметил быстрее, чем я.]

{А потом Паучок сказал, что любит нас, и мы почти занялись любовью, а член его просто прелесть, и блядский боже я его ТАК сильно люблю.}

[Теперь ты опять несёшь несусветную чушь.]

Уэйд хмуро смотрел в окно на проезжающие мимо машины. Это было… немного странно, разве нет? Он полагал, что существовала вероятность ― очень маленькая, ― что Питер и Паучок знакомы. Он начал вспоминать, когда не был ни с Питером, ни с Паучком, чтоб определить, могли ли они вообще пересечься в этот промежуток времени. Очень маловероятно. В последние две недели Уэйд наблюдал за Питером дни напролёт ― почти до того времени, когда нужно было бежать на встречу с Паучком, а потом проводил время с ним до тех пор, пока тот не уходил домой спать. И тогда он снова наблюдал за Питером

[Сталкерил.]

наблюдал за Питером, который, как он полагал, мог быть с Паучком. Но… нет. Они точно друг друга не знали.

[Тогда откуда так много необъяснимых параллелей?]

{Совпадение!}

Уэйд не мог найти этому объяснение, поэтому решил просто не обращать внимание на зудящие под кожей неприятные мурашки и встал на сторону Жёлтого, склоняясь к совпадению. 

Спустя десять минут Уэйд уже летел по пожарной лестнице на крышу офисного здания, расположенного напротив жилого комплекса, в котором была роскошная квартира Гарри. Он так часто приходил сюда, что крышу усеяли обёртки от разнообразной еды (в основном мятных конфет; однажды он принёс тако, но его затошнило от осознания, что он будет есть его, наблюдая, как Питер обнимает своего темноволосого парня, пряча лицо у него в груди). 

[Почему ты тогда продолжаешь сюда возвращаться? Это уже болезнь какая-то.]

― Знаю. 

Уэйд правда понимал это. Осознавал, насколько это тошно, хреново, стрёмно. У Питера был парень. Питер младше него вполовину. Кроме того, Питер невинный. И внимание отвратительного монструозного Уэйда только его развращало и портило. Не говоря уже о том, что он вторгался в частную жизнь шестнадцатилетнего мальчика. 

Но, несмотря на всепоглощающее чувство вины, от которого хотелось проглотить не одну пулю, всякий раз, когда он видел огромные карие глаза Питера, то чувствовал необъяснимое чувство _собственности_, которое сжимало сердце железным кулаком, но это было неизбежно. 

[Твои к нему чувства лишь подтверждают, что ты ёбнутый на голову псих. Что бы сказал Человек-паук, если б узнал об этом?]

{Паучок? Наш Малыш-паучиш? Мы никогда ни за что его не отпустим.}

Мысль о Паучке словно под дых ударила Уэйда, особенно после вчерашнего. После того, как его страхи, что с героем всё несётся под откос, оказались лишь страхами. После того, как Паучок сказал, что любит. 

[Или думает, что любит, по крайней мере.]

Да. И этого было достаточно. 

А Уэйд делал _это_ за его спиной… преследовал другого парня. Испытывал эти… чувства. Он никогда не хотел предавать Паучка. Он знал, что никогда не будет достоин любви героя, но, по крайней мере, должен попытаться обращаться с ним как подобает. Он заслужил это и даже больше. 

― Я прекращу, ― прошептал Уэйд, глядя в бинокль, как Питер вытащил из большого холодильника Осборна две коробки с китайской едой и сел рядом со своим парнем, который раскладывал документы по папкам на кухонной стойке. 

[Уверен?]

― Да. Хватит уже. Не буду его преследовать, не увижу больше никогда. ― От этой мысли острая боль пронзила всё тело, выбив дыхание. 

[Ты то же самое повторял каждый день за прошедшую неделю.]

― Да.

[И завтра ты вновь сюда придёшь.]

Уэйд медленно выдохнул, наблюдая, как Питер сунул ложку с жареным рисом в рот и мягко улыбнулся чему-то в телефоне. Немного наклонившись, он показал экран Гарри, другой рукой смахивая со лба непослушную каштановую чёлку и глядя на Осборна из-под густых ресниц. 

― Да.

***

У Человека-паука на подбородке осталось мороженое, и Уэйд не видел ничего более восхитительного в своей жизни.

Тот ел мятное с шоколадной крошкой ― Уилсон обычно находил вкус довольно скучным, но, очевидно, оно было любимым у Паучка, поэтому стоило, пожалуй, дать ему шанс. Себе же Уэйд заказал микс из всех начинок, которые подавались в ночном кафе-мороженом, куда они заскочили по его настоянию.

Трудно было убедить Паучка, но всё-таки Уэйд доказал, что после двух задержанных бандитов и предотвращённого изнасилования (после которого у обоих совершенно упало настроение) они заслужили небольшую передышку. С сахаром. Паучок ― шестнадцатилетний пацан, ему _нужен_ сахар. 

Они расположились на крыше недалеко от центра города, наслаждаясь холодным десертом и позволяя ночному ветру немного их остудить. Жёлтый пел о молочном коктейле, который приводит к нему парней³. Даже после заката температура воздуха держалась на отметке около двадцати градусов, Уэйд весь вспотел в костюме. Ну, по крайней мере, через кожу незаметны _несексуальные_ пятна пота на спине и заднице. Ранее он поинтересовался у Паучка, не жарко ли ему в костюме, и тот несколько минут болтал о вентиляционной системе, которую сконструировал этот мудак Старк, и о том, как она работает. Уэйд с трудом следил за мыслью, но ему нравилось слушать, как Паучок разговаривал, даже если звучало это как полная чепуха, поэтому не возражал. 

Паучок сегодня был менее рассеян и более мил. Он свернулся у бока Уэйда, спрятав носочки у него под бедром и завернувшись в его руку, ― так они и ели мороженое. Выкинув салфетку и дождавшись, пока Паучок проглотит последний кусочек вафли, Уэйд потянулся к его подбородку и осторожно смазал растаявшее мороженое с этой сахарно-сладкой кожи. Он полушутя поднёс палец к губам Паучка, молчаливо предлагая слизать, а тот, не колеблясь, целиком втянул его во влажный жар рта. Уилсон шумно вдохнул, когда маленький язычок Паучка пробежал по коже, и впервые за _всё_ время был рад, что снял перчатки, чтобы поесть. 

― Бля, Малыш-паучиш… ― пробормотал он, наблюдая, как эти прекрасные губы двигались по его большому пальцу. Фарфоровые гладкие щёки порозовели, а Уилсон почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание. Его охватило до боли сильное желание в груди снять с него маску и увидеть прекрасные глаза, глядящие на него, пока он сосёт палец или что-то ещё… 

[Откуда ты знаешь, что у него прекрасные глаза? Внешность может быть отвратительной.]

{Я-то думал, ты тут у нас умный, идиот. Мы ведь уже знаем, что он прекрасен! И, наверное, у него самые большие, самые красивые глаза во всём мире. Даже, может быть, лучше, чем у Питера! Хотя это трудно представить… Как думаешь, могут у него быть такие большие глаза, как у наших любимых персонажей в яое?}

[О да, готов спорить ― именно поэтому он всегда и носит маску! Чтоб прятать анимешные глаза.]

Жёлтый задохнулся. 

{огосподитыправдатакдумаешь?}

[Нет.]

Уэйт тихо застонал, когда Паучок выпустил изо рта палец, легко прикусив подушечку напоследок. В животе медленно и приятно разлилось тепло, Уэйд тут же обнял подбородок Паучка освобождённой рукой, держа маленькое лицо на ладони и притягивая к себе для глубокого томного поцелуя. Герой издал тихий, довольный и тоскливый одновременно стон, а Уэйду никогда в жизни так не нравился вкус мяты и шоколада. 

Через несколько долгих мгновений скольжения языков друг о друга Паучок с мычанием отстранился и тут же спрятал лицо у Уэйда на шее, одаривая её мелкими влажными поцелуями. Уилсон счастливо вздохнул, откинув голову для лучшего доступа, поглаживая пальцами ключицы и грудь Паучка. Он уже тонул в тяжёлом тумане горячего желания, которое обычно приводило их к чему-то более… приятному. Но Паучок вдруг вырвался из его объятий и одним прыжком вскочил на ноги. 

― Готов к патрулю, солдат? ― насмешливо спросил он. 

Паучок звал его солдатом, с тех пор как Уэйд рассказал, что провёл полгода в канадских спецвойсках. Дэдпул делал вид, что раздражался от этого прозвища, но втайне полагал, что это чертовски мило и, возможно, даже немного сексуально. 

― Ах ты. Маленький. Задира, ― обвинительно заявил Уэйд не в силах сдержать усмешку, расползающуюся по губам. Он вскочил на ноги и бросился к Паучку, чтобы снова схватить его и заключить в объятья, но скользкий маленький Паук без промедления отскочил. 

{О, мы играем в пятнашки? Блять, да, уже давно хотел поохотиться на эту крошку Паука!}

― Играем в догонялки, малыш? Хочу предупредить: буду жульничать. 

Паучок широко улыбался. 

― Не… Всё равно не сможешь меня поймать. 

Уэйд хищно скользнул вперёд. 

― Поспорим? 

У Уэйда сжался желудок, когда Паучок прикусил нижнюю губу белыми зубами. 

― Позже, может быть, ― уступил он с лёгкой улыбкой, Уэйд воспринял это как обещание. 

Он подошёл к краю крыши. Паучок уже держался пальцами за стену, собираясь слезть вниз. Уэйд пользовался пожарной лестницей (потому что Паук протестовал против его прыжка), и они встречались внизу. 

{Ох… Никогда не устану смотреть, как он лазает по стенам, словно хитрое маленькое насекомое.}

[Паукообразное.]

{ХА! Так и знал. ТЕБЕ НЕ ВСЁ РАВНО.}

[…чёрт побери. Мне _всё равно_. Но твоё невежество просто раздражает.]

― Эй, Уэйд? ― Паук замер, над краем крыши теперь была видна лишь голова. 

― Да? 

― Я тебя люблю. 

Он сказал это так искренне и нежно, почти застенчиво, что Уэйд ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар. 

И герой исчез до того, как Уэйд успел ответить. Задыхаясь от счастья, Дэдпул поспешил к пожарной лестнице. 

Они планировали до рассвета заскочить ещё в складской район, поэтому Паучок поспешил в том направлении. Уэйд следовал за ним бегом, поддерживая устойчивый ритм, который успокаивал мышцы и разум. Они часто путешествовали по городу, потому что прыгать по крышам не слишком эффективно, а когда Паучок летел на паутине вместе с Уэйдом, пусть и было весело, но приводило к тому, что они немного… отвлекались. 

При приближении к опасной части города с заколоченными окнами зданий и перемотанными цепями дверьми Паучок замедлил полёт. Вдалеке послышались лишь собачий лай и гудки машин. Уэйд тоже приостановился, не сводя глаз с красно-голубого героя, ярко контрастирующего с ночным небом, словно флаг гордости на католической мессе. 

[Отличное сравнение.]

Вдруг по спине Уэйда пробежал холодок. 

{Дэдпулье чутьё?}

[Ох, блять, только не это.]

Это не столько шестое чувство, сколько… интуиция бойца. Что-то надвигалось. Что-то более опасное, чем обычный набор наркодилеров. Уэйд огляделся, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, но не увидел ничего необычного. Кожа зудела от беспокойства. Он уже собирался окликнуть Паука, чтобы дать ему знать, что нужно держать ухо востро, когда увидел это. 

Что-то тёмное неслось по воздуху со скоростью и целеустремлённостью ракеты. Прямо на Паучка. Уэйд распахнул рот в немом крике предупреждения, но оно двигалось слишком быстро и слишком далеко от него. 

В последний момент, когда сердце Уэйда уже почти выпрыгнуло из горла, Паучок отскочил с траектории ракеты, неуклюже приземлившись на здание. Заряд ударился о каменную кладку старой фабрики, где только что раскачивался на паутине герой, с глухим треском взорвавшись облаком зелёного дыма. 

Уэйд резко повернул голову, чтобы проследить траекторию, ища источник на соседних крышах. Сначала он ничего не заметил. Потом разглядел несущуюся на значительном расстоянии тёмную фигуру. Она приближалась, принимая более узнаваемую форму. Уэйд безошибочно различил зелёный оттенок. 

[Ох, бля, нет.]

{Ёбаные титьки Паучок _не_ сумасшедший!}

― Или мы оба… ― мрачно пробормотал Уэйд, однако уже понимая, что это не галлюцинация.

Зелёный Гоблин вернулся. Каким-то образом. Выхватив Бетти из кобуры на бедре, он щёлкнул предохранителем и побежал к зданию, на котором сидел Паук, чтобы занять тактическую позицию. Может, он и не понимал, какого хуя тут творилось, но на этот раз не позволит Паучку биться в одиночку. 

{Как такое возможно? Я думал, он умер. Мы что, нафантазировали?}

[Нет. Он мёртв. Это, должно быть, кто-то другой.]

{Подражатель?}

[Возможно. Или протеже.]

Уэйд стиснул зубы, глядя вверх на нового Зелёного Гоблина, развернувшего глайдер, чтобы зависнуть напротив Паука. У него был идентичный старому костюм и выпученные зелёные глаза. И та психованная одержимость Человеком-пауком. 

Гнев забурлил в груди Уэйда, распространяясь по венам, словно адский огонь. Как он смел. Как смел продолжать мучить Паучка, _вновь_ преследовать его? Это неприемлемо. Уэйд собрался прикончить его, как больного пса, которым тот и был. 

{Да. В этот раз мы его убьём. Разорвём на части за то, что делает Паучку больно. Заставим кричать и истекать кровью.}

[Мы не можем позволить ему уйти в этот раз.]

Даже Белый согласился, и Уэйд почувствовал, как губы расползлись в мрачной предвкушающей усмешке. Он собирался этим насладиться сполна. Уэйд поднял два пистолета, прицелившись, как ему казалось, к самым слабым местам: открытому рту маски Гоблина и выхлопную трубу глайдера. 

В то же мгновение Зелёный Гоблин поднял что-то, похожее на ракетницу, решительно прицелившись в Паука. Каждый из троих бросился в бой одновременно. Паучок соскочил со стены, кувырнулся в воздухе, цепляясь за соседнее здание паутиной. Гоблин нажал на курок, выпуская очередную ракету, взорвавшуюся зелёным дымом, когда она ударилась о кирпичи. Уэйд выстрелил, но Гоблин успел увернуться практически мгновенно ― пули отрикошетили от металлического дна глайдера. 

Уэйд разочарованно зарычал, бросаясь вслед за злодеем, резкими, быстрыми скачками полетевшим к Паучку, который полз на крышу. Уэйд понимал, что герою лучше сражаться в воздухе, но не намерен был оставаться на земле. 

{Залезай наверх. Мы не сможем отсюда его защитить!}

― Знаю, ― прошипел Уэйд, убирая Дизерт Игл в кобуру и вытаскивая крюк-кошку. Выстрелив, он зацепился за подоконник на верхнем этаже и взмыл, под конец упёршись ногами в стену и влезая на крышу, тут же целясь из Беретты в Гоблина. 

Тот остро, напряжённо смотрел на Человека-паука, который сидел на корточках, балансируя на носочках и глядя в ответ. Воздух потрескивал от зловещего напряжения ― вот-вот всё взлетит на воздух, все на краткий миг замерли. Уэйд надавил на курок. 

― Дэдпул, ― не отрываясь взглядом от Паучка, проскрежетал Гоблин леденящим душу голосом. Уэйд стиснул зубы. 

― Правильно, придурок, ― ответил он опасным низким голосом. ― Это имя будет вертеться у тебя на языке, пока кровь будет истекать из твоего никчёмного тела. 

Гобин не отреагировал на угрозу, не отвёл взора. 

― У меня счёты не с тобой, ― ответил он искажённым, ровным, пустым голосом. ― Никто не привлечёт тебя за твои действия в Оскорпе. Ты можешь уходить. 

[Какого хера?]

{С чего, _блять_, этот мужик вздумал командовать? Говорить, что мы можем _уходить_? Хуй тебе, грёбаный говнюк! Мы не уйдём, пока не сдохнешь, так же как первый! Станешь ещё мертвее к тому времени, когда закончим!}

― Чёрта с два! ― _яростно_ выкрикнул Уэйд. Кем он, блять, себя вообще возомнил?

Он открыл огонь, выстрел за выстрелом раздавались в воздухе. Гоблин наконец отреагировал и отлетел в сторону, Уэйду удалось пробить лишь несколько вмятин в его металлическом дурацком злодейском костюме, потому что угол наклона его тела не позволял достичь ни одной уязвимой цели. 

Паучок бросился в бой и, воспользовавшись возможностью, выстрелил в гоблинский планер. Было похоже, что Гоблин _позволил_ глайдеру приземлиться, потому что паутина намертво залепила левую трубу. Он мог бы увернуться, если б обладал хоть толикой скорости настоящего Зелёного Гоблина. 

{Так может, он не настолько быстрый?}

[Как по мне, он довольно быстр.]

Уэйд согласился с Белым, но не успел ничего предпринять, потому что Гоблин уже поднял ракетницу и выстрелил в Паука. Герой увернулся, но Гоблин вдруг резко взмыл, натягивая паутину и сдвигая Человека-паука прямо под траекторию ракеты. Ракета не попала в него, но взорвалась у самых ног, выпуская огромное облако дыма, и Паучок раскашлялся, разрывая нить паутины и запоздало бросаясь прочь. 

{Бля. Яд?}

Не было времени проверять; Уэйду пришлось довериться технологиям Старка в модном костюме Паучка. Сунув Бетти в кобуру, он со всех ног помчался к Гоблину, внимание которого всё ещё было приковано к Человеку-пауку. Уэйд понимал, что действовать нужно быстро, чтобы воспользоваться этим преимуществом. Налету подпрыгнув, он перехватил негодяя, который бросился к Пауку, в воздухе. 

Они полетели на землю, последовал сильный удар, но Уэйду удалось сбить его с глайдера ― теперь драться должно стать легче. Игнорируя боль ― у него наверняка сломаны локоть и бедро, ― Дэдпул использовал силу инерции при падении, наваливаясь всем телом на Гоблина. У него не было суперсилы, чтоб сдерживать мудака достаточно долго, поэтому Уэйд пользовался любой подвернувшейся возможностью, чтобы не разрывать хватку. Он прижал коленями узкие бёдра, стопами разводя ноги злодея, чтоб лежал неподвижно. Одно запястье Уэйд сжал железной хваткой, заведя над головой, другой рукой вынул нож из ножен на бедре, воткнув остриё в стык между гоблинской маской и костюмом. И давил до тех пор, пока не ощутил, что лезвие коснулось кожи и мышц. 

Ему хотелось сделать это катаной, но сколь замечательными бы ни были его детки, в ближнем контакте они непрактичны. 

{Наконец-то, блять. Умри, маленький кусок говна, подражательный засранец! Вспори ему горло, Уэйд! Режь аккуратно и медленно.}

[Даааааааа.]

Злодей напрягся под его тяжестью, но затих, как только почувствовал прикосновение ножа. 

― Ты как, нормально, Паучок? ― Уэйд очень хотел прикончить эту суку прямо, блять, сейчас, но стоило правильно расставлять приоритеты. 

― Д-да, ― последовал неуверенный ответ ― Уэйд с облегчением услышал, что голос звучал относительно нормально. ― Не думаю, что газ как-то навредил. 

Гоблин дёрнулся под ним, раздражённое рычание просочилось из-под изменяющей голос маски, Уэйд сильнее вдавил нож. 

[Чего ты ждёшь?]

{Давай. Режь его. _Прикончи_.}

Он прикончит. Но сначала нужно узнать, кто этот засранец и почему, чёрт возьми, не мог просто оставить Человека-паука в покое.

― Ты кто, блять, такой? ― прорычал он, ослабив давление на горло достаточно, чтобы злодей мог говорить. Уэйд не знал, добьётся ли чего-то прямым допросом, но, возможно, Гоблин согласится ответить с холодным оружием у глотки. 

Повисла долгая пауза, потом из-под маски вырвалось длинное сдавленное яростное шипение: 

― Пошёл на хуй. 

{Грубо.}

[Ты что, собираешься позволять с собой так разговаривать.]

Уэйд зарычал, сжимая запястье придурка, пока не почувствовал, что кости вот-вот треснут. 

― Даю тебе ещё одну попытку, ублюдина. Почему ты преследуешь Человека-паука? 

Зелёный Гоблин вновь напрягся, Уэйд чувствовал, как мышцы дрожали от едва сдерживаемого гнева. 

― Почему? ― прошипел он грубо. ― Он заслужил смерть. 

У Уэйда перед глазами упала красная пелена. Он убрал нож и схватил Гоблина за шею, поднимая и вновь швыряя на крышу со всей силы. Вновь прижав его всем телом, Уэйд просунул кончик лезвия в стык напротив яремной вены. 

{Убей его, Уэйд.}

[Сейчас.]

{Пролей его кровь на наши руки, убереги Паучка от цепких когтей.}

Уэйд наклонился ближе. 

― Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтоб даже _волос_ на его голове тронуть, больной ублюдок. Я буду смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью за то, через что ему пришлось пройти. ― Он крепче сжал рукоять ножа, готовый вскрыть его горло и покончить с этим. 

― Эй, послушай. ― Паучок подошел ближе, Уэйд инстинктивно напрягся, крепче сжимая негодяя и наваливаясь всем весом, будто это могло гарантировать, что тот никуда не денется. ― Я не знаю, что сделал, чтобы ты так сильно меня возненавидел, но, возможно, если мы… 

Гоблин _рванулся_ под Уэйдом так яростно и внезапно, что наёмник едва не выпустил его. 

― ТЫ НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ?! ― закричал он. ― ТЫ УБИЛ ЕГО! ТЫ ЁБАНЫЙ УБИЙЦА!

Он не прекращал борьбу с Уэйдом ни на секунду, Дэдпул уже чувствовал, как злодей ускользал ― его веса недостаточно, чтоб удержать эту сверхсилу, даже когда лезвие упёрлось в шею. Отчаявшись, он вытащил нож и со всей дури ударил по маске Гоблина рукоятью. Удар слегка его ошеломил, но его было достаточно, чтоб ослабить сопротивление. Следующие слова вылетели отрывисто и резко, но были полны не менее горькой ненависти:

― Ты убил моего отца. 

Уэйд расслышал резкий вдох слева. 

[Нет…]

{Ёбаный в _рот_!}

Только не это.

Уэйд подцепил кончиком ножа край маски Гоблина и потянул, срывая её быстрым яростным движением. 

Только. Блять. Не. _Это._

Под ним лежал Гарри Осборн: грудь вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания, тёмные волосы прилипли ко лбу, запавшие глаза были дикими и безумными. Красивое лицо искажено уродливой гримасой ― неестественной для столь молодого человека. 

Паук издал сдавленный всхлип, но Уэйд почти этого не заметил. Он лихорадочно думал. Гарри. Гарри ёбаный Осборн взял отцовский костюм. 

{Убей его}, ― злобно зашипел Жёлтый.

[Ты хотел этого неделями напролёт. Теперь у тебя появился достойный повод.]

{Он трогал Питера.}

[Высоси жизнь из этих красивых голубых глаз.]

{Он причинил Паучку боль.}

[Заставь его истекать кровью.]

{Сделай ему _больно_.}

― Ты ёбаный ублюдок.

― Уэйд. ― Голос Паучка был тихим и дрожащим, он вдруг рухнул на колени рядом с ними. 

― Не могу поверить, что это _ты_. 

― Уэйд, остановись. 

Он не мог остановиться. Не сейчас. Не щадить _его_. На краткий миг перед мысленным взором промелькнуло лицо Питера, но чувство вины тут же было погребено под нескончаемым морем неподдельной _ярости_. 

Он склонился над распростёртым Гарри и выплюнул в раскрасневшееся, заплаканное лицо парня: 

― Надеюсь, ты сгниёшь в аду вместе со своим больным папашей. 

― Уэйд! ― отчаянный крик героя едва ли был слышен из-за шумевшей в ушах крови. 

Он занёс нож, жаждая испытать приятное чувство от того, как лезвие вспорет плоть, глубоко входя в сонную артерию Гарри Осборна. 

― КАНАДА! 

Уэйд мгновенно замер, напрягаясь всем телом. Он резко повернул голову и уставился на Паука широко распахнутыми глазами, задыхаясь. 

Паучок только что… Он просто… произнёс стоп-слово. 

Пустая покалывающая боль в груди Уэйда на мгновение выбила его из колеи. 

Потом, прежде чем Уэйд успел осознать, что происходило, Гарри высвободил руку, и горло пронзила резкая боль. 

[{Блять.}]

Уэйд задыхался, нож с металлическим лязгом упал из ослабевших пальцев, он обхватил клинок, торчащий из глотки.

― Уэйд! 

Он едва ли осознал, что руки и ноги онемели, что никогда не было хорошим знаком, а потом Гоблин резко вскочил, сбрасывая тело Уэйда. Он неловко опрокинулся навзничь, мир закружился вокруг.

Стиснув зубы, он вырвал клинок из горла с хриплым выдохом, надеясь, что, возможно, успеет регенерировать, прежде чем умрёт. Кровь брызнула на землю влажным тяжёлым выплеском, по краям зрения поползли чёрные круги. Мышцы наливались свинцом, тело стало неповоротливым, слабым, в голове всё расплывалось, он из последних сил цеплялся за сознание, но темнота наползала слишком быстро. 

Прямо перед тем, как скользнуть в небытие, ему показалось, что Питер звал его, но слова терялись в отдалённом шуме, нарастающем в голове.

***

Первое, что услышал Уэйд, когда чувства начали возвращаться: тихие, влажные, прерывистые рыдания. Он слепо протянул руку, пытаясь распахнуть тяжёлые веки, когда пальцы коснулись шеи Паучка. 

Руку сжали крепкие отчаянные пальцы, рыдания стали громче, неистовее. 

― Эй… Эй, всё хорошо. ― Уэйд с трудом разлепил глаза, испытав слабое облегчение от того, что маска всё ещё на лице. Он запрокинул голову, глядя на Паучка, склонившегося над ним: голова Уэйда покоилась у него на коленях. ― Я в порядке. 

Герой задохнулся всхлипом, прерывисто кивнул, повернув голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь Уэйда. Сквозь перчатку он ничего не почувствовал, но, похоже, маска Паучка мокрая от слёз. Сердце защемило. 

― Ш… ― прошептал он, собравшись с силами, чтобы сесть, и обнял Паучка. Тот практически бросился к нему в объятья, цепляясь за костюм и уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Маленькое тело затряслось от рыданий, Уэйду показалось, что у него сейчас сердце разорвётся от этой картины. ― Всё хорошо, Малыш-паучиш, всё хорошо. ― Его слова, казалось, не помогали, внутри всё скрутило, когда он задумался, о нём ли плакал Паучок. 

[Эта ёбаная _пиздёнка_], ― Белый был полон ярости.

{Где он? Куда делся? Я разорву его на куски и сожгу их нахуй до хрустящей корочки. Он, блять, стопроцентный претендент на _труп_ нахуй.}

Уэйд проигнорировал гнев голосов, понимая, что нужно сосредоточить внимание на Паучке, а не бегать неподготовленным в поисках злобного сынка этой суки. 

― Паучок? ― пробормотал он ему в висок, нежно целуя через маску. ― Всё будет хорошо. 

Паучок едва ли мог произнести что-то сквозь рыдания. 

― Уэйд… Я… Я-я должен сказать тебе кое-что. 

Внезапный удушающий страх пронзил Уэйда словно электричество, заставив кровь отхлынуть от лица, а в животе поселилась непонятная нелогичная паника. Он крепче обнял своего мальчика, борясь с иррациональным чувством, что сейчас нужно держаться за него как можно дольше. 

― Что такое, малыш? 

Он, явно подбирая слова, молчал какое-то время, а тревога Уэйда всё росла. 

― Мы можем… э… пойти к тебе? ― слабо спросил он, а Уэйд попытался сглотнуть комок в горле. 

― Конечно. 

{Ох, блять.}

Уэйд встал, потянув за собой Паука, слишком обеспокоенный, чтобы почувствовать облегчение от того, что полностью регенерировал. 

{Это нехорошо.}

[Уэйд? Мы не должны этого делать. Нужно уходить.]

Ноги просто зудели ― так он хотел убежать, но не мог так поступить с Паучком. Он был таким расстроенным… Что бы он ни собирался рассказать, Уэйд должен выслушать. Паучок, казалось, не собирался его отпускать, поэтому Уилсон крепко обнял его за плечи и повёл к пожарной лестнице, прижимая к боку.

По дороге они не разговаривали ― тишину нарушали лишь редкие всхлипы и прерывистое дыхание Паучка, с каждым шагом Уэйд всё больше нервничал. О чём, чёрт возьми, он собирался говорить? Злился, потому что Уэйд попытался убить ребёнка Осборна? Сердился, что Уэйд вновь попусту рисковал жизнью? Казалось, дело не в этом ― надвигалось что-то серьёзнее. Каждый раз, когда Уэйд вспоминал, как прокричал стоп-слово Паучок ― настойчиво и испуганно, ― желудок сжимался от стыда и смущающего страха. 

Он не задавал вопросов, почему его мальчик использовал слово. Оно сработало так, как и должно было, заставив Уэйда замереть и прекратить все действия. Но то, что в принципе _пришлось_ им воспользоваться, заставляло Уэйда дрожать от чувства вины. 

Однако он даже не понимал, что сделал не так. 

Возможно, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное ― или потому что бессознательно искал более комфортную обстановку, ― Уэйд прошёл мимо ближайшей явочной квартиры, направившись в ту, которую облюбовал пару недель назад. Сердце стучало с бешеной скоростью, когда он открывал замок ключом и впускал Паучка внутрь. 

[Уэйд.] ― Белый прозвучал предупреждающе ― лишь острая грань страха делала его голос резким. 

Уилсон проигнорировал его, подводя Паучка к мягкому, слегка потёртому дивану. Усадив его и сев рядом, он почувствовал, как пересохло во рту, когда понял, что Паучок пытался вновь не заплакать. Уэйд молча ждал ― просто не мог задать вопрос, потому что не хотел торопить то, что грядёт. 

Наконец герой будто собрался с духом. 

― Уэйд… ― прошептал он, и прозвучало это так жалко, что Дэдпула затошнило. 

Он хотел попросить Паучка выпалить это. Уже наконец покончить с тем, что он хотел сказать. Но губы онемели, когда тот взял его руки в свои и сел, повернувшись лицом. 

― Я… Уэйд, я должен р-рассказать… кто я. ― Слова были безвольными, дрожащими, от напряжения наёмник уже с трудом дышал. 

{Чёрт возьми, вот оно.}

[Уэйд. Не делай этого.] ― Белый был напуган. И это больше, чем что-либо, заставило панику подняться внутри, подготовившись к горлу.

Паучок судорожно вдохнул. 

― Ты… Ты можешь разозлиться. Потому что… э… Мы… просто… ― Он тяжело сглотнул. ― Возможно, ты не… Я тебе не понравлюсь… ― В голосе вновь зазвенели слёзы, Уэйд рефлекторно стиснул его пальцы не в силах мыслить здраво из-за бешено колотившегося сердца. ― Я… эм… Просто… ― Он внезапно подался к нему, запечатлев короткий неловкий поцелуй на губах Уэйда через маски. ― Прошу, не ненавидь меня, ― прошептал он. 

Воздух стремительно покинул лёгкие Уэйда. 

― Малыш-паучиш, ― выдохнул он. ― Я никогда не смогу тебя возненавидеть. 

Паучок издал тихий печальный звук и на мгновение зарылся лицом ему в шею. 

― Я люблю тебя, ― выдавил он. 

Паника переросла в кошмарный пульсирующий ужас, но через силу Уэйд заставил себя сказать: 

― Я тебя тоже люблю. ― Слова причиняли ему такую боль, какой никогда не должно быть из-за них, словно шипы пронзили сердце. 

[Уэйд, _пожалуйста_…]

Человек-паук отстранился и дрожащей рукой потянулся к краю своей маски. 

{О господи. О боже боже о боже боже боже}

Он приподнял её, обнажая знакомые губы, которые Уэйд целовал до распухания, красные щёки, которые он так обожал.

[Нет. Нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет нет. Уходи, Уэйд. УХОДИ!]

Маска обнажила нос, а Уэйд начал бороться с внезапным желанием зажмуриться. Красный спандекс был полностью снят, оставшись крепко зажатым в нервно подрагивающих пальцах, лицо Человека-паука предстало ему целиком. 

Уэйд уставился на него. 

Большие карие глаза смотрели на него в ответ ― тревожные, прекрасные, опушённые тёмными ресницами, слипшимися от слёз. Густые волосы перепутались, несколько тёмных прядей прилипли ко лбу. Это был… 

{Питер.}

Питер. Это был Питер. 

Внезапно всё встало на свои места. Конечно это был Питер. Потому что Уэйд любил Питера. И на мгновение он почувствовал облегчение, потому что всё было как надо. Всё было правильно. 

Он жадно обшаривал взглядом каждую чёрточку лица Питера, будто видел его впервые. В какой-то степени так оно и было. Как же он раньше не замечал? 

Кадык Питера нервно дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул, как делал это миллион раз до этого, будучи в маске. 

― Уэйд?

И этот голос. Голос Питера. Конечно это голос Питера. 

Он поднял руку, нежно провёл по линии подбородка, ласково погладил большим пальцем прекрасную нижнюю губу, с которой успел уже так близко познакомиться. 

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать Питеру, что любит его. 

― Ты видел моё лицо. 

И замер, поражённый хриплыми словами, слетевшими с губ. 

Питер моргнул. 

― Я… Да. 

В мгновение ока тошнотворное чувство, которое безмолвно росло в глубине живота, нахлынуло волной, и Уэйд почувствовал себя _неправильно_, будто его предали, и это чувство впиталось в кожу горьким укусом. Он отпрянул, отдёрнув руку от идеальной фарфоровой кожи Питера, будто обжёгшись. 

[Уэйд…]

И всё сразу прояснилось. Что всё это _означало_. 

{О боже мой.}

Питер видел его. Говорил с ним. Знал всё это время, кто он такой. А ещё он…

― Ты не хотел, чтобы я убил его.

Питер смотрел на него с паникой в глазах, пальцами терзая маску, так крепко прикусив нижнюю губу, что того и гляди кровь пойдёт. 

― Гарри? Н-нет, он… Он мой друг.

{Друг.}

Друг. Уэйда затошнило. 

Он вскочил на ноги, сжав кулаки, и отошёл на пару шагов, чувствуя, как боль пронзала рёбра с каждым мучительным вздохом. 

― Ты спас его, потому что он твой ёбаный _бойфренд_. ― Слова осели на языке словно пепел. 

― Что? ― Уэйд резко обернулся ― Питер смотрел на него ошеломлённо и, несомненно, виновато. ― Нет, Уэйд, он… Это не совсем так. 

― Не совсем? Или нет? ― требовательно спросил Уэйд, губы кривились, слова прозвучали рыком, ему было горько. 

Питер, казалось, собирался снова заплакать ― лицо побледнело, исказилось тревогой. 

― Мы… У нас кое-что было, ― торопливо сказал он дрожащим голосом. ― Но чувство было в основном односторонним, никаких официальных отношений, и я… Я собирался с этим покончить, но потом его отец… Я-я _убил_ его отца, и я-я не мог…

Его трясло, он вот-вот порвал бы маску, которую всё более остервенело вертел в руках, прерывистым дыханием Питер пытался сдержать слёзы. Первым порывом Уэйда было подойти и обнять, но этот импульс прожёг кислотой дыру в животе ― пульсирующую, зияющую рану. 

Он не смог остановить слова, вылетевшие изо рта, жестокие, режущие: 

― Так почему ты так долго позволял Норману творить бесчинства? Потому что встречался с его сыном? 

Питер разинул рот, явно потрясённый обвинением Уэйда. 

― Что? Это не… 

― Ты меня удивляешь, Человек-паук. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так страстно любишь злых, скользких психов, обожающих проводить эксперименты над людьми. ― Он просто уже не мог остановиться. Не мог себя заткнуть. 

― Уэйд! 

Наёмник продолжал нападать, с языка капала ярость, сочащаяся прямо из раны в его животе. 

― Я знал, что ты питаешь слабость к больным убийцам, так что эту роль я мог бы… 

_― Уэйд._

― Ты знал? 

― Знал что? ― _уязвлённо_ спросил Питер. 

Уэйд шагнул к нему, склонился, чтобы прорычать эти слова ему прямо в лицо: 

― Знал, что они делали? С теми людьми? 

Питер так смотрел на него, будто не узнавал, а Уэйд теперь знал, каково чувствовать нож, вошедший прямо в сердце. Это было ещё хуже. 

― Конечно нет, ― прошептал он. 

Уэйд выпрямился, в глазах всё размылось из-за слёз, руки тряслись. Он будто мог развалиться на части. Он мог бы… 

{Нужно уходить}, ― прошептал Жёлтый.

― Полагаю… ― Он едва мог дышать из-за боли в груди. Прямо там, где совсем недавно было сердце. ― Полагаю, мне нужно уйти. 

Питер вскочил на ноги, отчаянно вцепившись в ремни от ножен для катан на плечах Уэйда. 

― Нет! Пожалуйста, прошу, Уэйд. Мы… Мы можем поговорить. Можем… Уэйд, _прошу_. ― Он был неистовый, отчаяние в его лице почти ударило Уэйда под дых сильнее, чем всё остальное, вместе взятое. 

Он мягко отстранил руки Питера, отступая к двери. 

[Ты уже знаешь.]

Огромные карие глаза Питера были полны слёз ― они блестели, будто умоляя его. 

― Уэйд, я лю… 

― Нет, ― прервал Уэйд резко и свирепо. ― Не произноси этого. 

[Да, ты уже знаешь, как всё закончится.⁴]

Он развернулся на каблуках, распахнул дверь, отчаянно смаргивая слёзы, всё равно пролившиеся на щёки, и ушёл.

Он ушёл. 

Он не оглядывался. 

Он не мог. 

Было слишком больно. 

[А я предупреждал.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни How It Ends — Devotchka «You Already Know How This Will End»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
¹ SexyBack — Justin Timberlake («Я обожаю сексуальные попки. {Да} Часто парни не знают, что надо делать. {Да} Я думаю, что ты особенная. Что там у тебя сзади? {Да} Повернись, и мы сольёмся вместе. {Блять, да} Плохая девочка, видишь эти оковы, детка, я твой раб. Я позволю тебе отшлёпать меня за ошибки, больше никто не вызывает таких желаний»);  
² Every Breath You Take — The Police («Каждый твой вздох, каждое твоё движение, каждое нарушенное обещание, каждый твой шаг, я буду следить за тобой»);  
³ Milkshake — Kelis («My milkshake bringing all the boys to the yard»);  
⁴ How It Ends — Devotchka («And you already know. Yeah, you already know how this will end»).


	17. На земле богов и чудовищ я был ангелом

**Питер**

Питер за свою короткую жизнь испытал много боли, но ему никогда не разбивали сердце. Потеря родителей накрыла его океаном беспомощного сокрушительного горя, из-под которого пришлось вытаскивать себя дюйм за дюймом. Смерть дяди Бена оставила в животе рваную рану, ноющую от чувства вины и ярости, с которой он учился жить каждый день, стараясь не замечать, как она пузырилась внутри, разрушая его жизнь. 

Это выбивающее из лёгких дыхание, паническое стеснение в груди, сильнейшая боль под рёбрами, головокружительная тошнота, пульсирующая под пупком, грозившая навсегда оставить его на четвереньках на кафельном полу туалета ― дрожащим, потеющим, отчаянно пытающимся не развалиться на кусочки ― тоже не имело ничего общего с болью от разбитого сердца. Потому что разбитое сердце означало… конец. Разбитое сердце означало, что он потерял что-то. А он не терял. _Не_ терял Уэйда. Ему просто нужно время. 

Уэйду лишь нужно время. 

Прошло уже полтора дня. Но этого недостаточно. И рано было начинать беспокоиться. 

Питеру просто нужно было ненадолго оставить его в покое ― пусть это и убивало. Он должен был дать Уэйду наказать себя, а потом они смогут поговорить. Они во всём разберутся. Потому что иначе никак. 

Потому что Питер полагал, что с разбитым сердцем он уже не проживёт. 

Вчера была суббота, Питер чуть с ума не сошёл в квартире, пока тётя Мэй была на работе. Он ждал. Просто ждал. И плакал. И пытался уснуть, но безуспешно. Включал фильмы на Netflix, но лишь невидяще пялился в экран компьютера, пока не наступали титры, и Питер даже не понимал, что посмотрел ― комедию или драму. Он лишь дважды написал Уэйду. Начинал писать сотню других сообщений, но удалял, вспоминая, что Уэйд пока не хотел с ним говорить. Уэйду нужно было _время_. Поэтому в первом огромном сообщении он умолял Уэйда позвонить, когда тот будет готов к разговору. Потом ― час спустя, когда Питер понял, что ни разу, блять, не _извинился_, ― отправил второе длинное сообщение о том, как обо всём сожалел. 

Но Питер понимал, что этого мало. Однако Уэйд обязательно в конце концов позвонит. И потом Питер сможет всё объяснить и извиниться как следует, когда они правда поговорят. Они во всём разберутся. 

Они должны разобраться. 

Питер знал, что Уэйд не любил его (его как _Питера_). Тот отказ целовать Питера расставил всё по местам, всё стало кристально ясно. Однако Питер всё-таки надеялся, что любви Уэйда к Человеку-пауку будет достаточно, чтобы дать Питеру по крайней мере ещё один шанс. И что, возможно, если б Уэйд понимал, что Питер не настолько слабый и глупый ребёнок, слишком любящий «Звёздный крейсер “Галактика”» и неуместно влюбившийся в мужчину, с которым случайно познакомился в доме престарелых, он бы перестал видеть в нём «лишь ребёнка». 

Однако он не учитывал собственных ошибок. Своих ужасных решений. Не подумал, что мог причинить Уэйду _боль_. Но причинил. И сильнейшая боль от предательства, прозвучавшая в его голосе в ту ночь, принесла Питеру тошноту от чувства вины. Он понимал, что оставаться в настолько близких отношениях с Гарри неправильно, но честно (возможно, наивно) никогда не думал, что это заставит Уэйда страдать. Потому что Питер и предположить не мог, что Уэйд обо всём узнает, и с его стороны это ужасный поступок ― теперь он это понимал и испытывал к себе отвращение. Питер _заслужил_ наказания, игнорирования и чтобы его какое-то время избегали. Он не хотел никому сделать больно ― Уэйду или Гарри, ― но в итоге растоптал обоих. И всё это его вина. Без исключений.

Питер заскулил, крепко прикусив нижнюю губу и тяжело опёршись о раковину, держась за холодные керамические края. Он зажмурился, склонил голову, заставляя слёзы и панику оставаться внутри. Ему нужно собраться. Хотя бы чтобы пережить этот день. Потом, когда вернётся домой, в свою комнату, к своей мокрой от слёз подушке, он вновь сможет начать разваливаться на части. Но прямо сейчас необходимо было, _блять_, держать себя в руках, потому что Гарри должен появиться с минуты на минуту ― Питеру нужно сосредоточиться. Необходимо оставаться в трезвом уме. 

Он должен всё исправить. 

Вчера он написал Гарри. И позвонил ему. И написал ещё. Он отчаянно хотел увидеть друга, узнать, как он там, потому что тот явно _не в порядке_, а Питеру нужно, чтоб с ним всё было хорошо, и должен найти способ помочь. Поэтому он так отчаянно пытался дозвониться до Гарри всю долгую, бессонную ночь ― но до сегодняшнего утра ему не удалось добиться ответа. Они договорились встретиться в закусочной в обед ― вот поэтому Питер пришёл сюда и прятался в туалете, пытаясь побороть тошноту при каждом вдохе. 

Он с прерывистым вздохом выпрямился, протянул слегка дрожащую руку к крану, врубая холодную воду, и плеснул себе в лицо, глубоко вдыхая, пытаясь успокоить бунтующий желудок. Рассеянно вытерев рукавом глаза, он посмотрел в зеркало. Питер не был похож на самого себя. И выглядел не лучшим образом. Тусклые глаза были красными и уставшими, их подчёркивали глубокие синяки и бледно-жёлтая кожа. Губы потрескались, покрылись ранками от постоянного покусывания, волосы спутанно свисали на лоб неровными прядями. Он запустил пальцы в эти вихры, яростно дёргая и зачёсывая их, но особо не помогло. 

Это ли видел Уэйд, когда смотрел на Питера? 

Он издал короткий, полный отвращения стон и отвернулся, схватив очки с края раковины. Ему нужно было вернуться в зал, прежде чем придёт Гарри. Открыв дверь, Питер постарался не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не замечать своего отражения. Он скользнул взглядом по тому месту, где сидели ЭмДжей и Нед, болтая и поедая жареную картошку. Они выглядели такими… беззаботными. Нормальными. Будто жили в другом мире. 

Как говорят, неведение ― благо. 

Он не хотел, чтобы они приходили, но рассказал ЭмДжей о своих планах на случай, если та будет работать в этот день в закусочной, а она предложила потусить всем вместе, как и раньше… Питер не мог ответить отказом. 

Вздохнув, он сунул руки в карманы и неторопливо направился к друзьям, волоча ноги, чтобы идти медленнее, потому что непринуждённая беседа прямо сейчас казалась ему болезненным занятием. Где-то на полпути входная дверь с весёлым колокольным звоном открылась. 

Вошёл Гарри: белая рубашка с расстёгнутым воротником, сверху пиджак. Он выглядел уставшим, больным, беспокойным, игра желваков виднелась за милю. 

Питер замер, сердце сжалось, он ждал проблеска узнавания в лице Гарри, какого-то признака, что он _понял_, намёка на ярость, которую выказывал две ночи назад. 

Но Гарри лишь слегка улыбнулся, когда их взоры пересеклись, ― та искра, которая обычно вспыхивала у него в глазах при виде Питера, теперь потускнела. Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время. Потом Питер шагнул вперёд, ощущая, как его неумолимо тянуло к Гарри каким-то жалким магнетическим притяжением, а Осборн тоже сделал шаг вперёд и заключил его в объятья. 

Питер издал тихий жалобный стон, вжимаясь лицом в ключицу Гарри, тот притянул его ближе за талию и затылок. Запах Гарри окружил его, больше не скрываясь под одеколоном, которым тот обычно пользовался. Так же пахли его волосы, его постель. Знакомо. Неизменно. И маленький острый проблеск надежды зародился где-то в животе. Может, это знак ― маленький намёк, ― что Гарри не изменился до неузнаваемости. Его ещё можно спасти. 

В сером предрассветном цвете своей прошлой жизни он дал себе обещание, что защитит Гарри, убережёт от всего этого дерьма. И потерпел неудачу. Но ещё не поздно всё исправить. Хватит с него неудач. Уже тошнило от этого. Ошибка за ошибкой, слабость, тупость, всё, что он до сих пор делал, неправильно. Теперь нужно всё исправить. По крайней мере, это. 

― Гарри, ― пробормотал он, сглотнув от сдавленного звука собственного голоса, и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на друга. ― Где ты был? Я пытался дозвониться вчера, но ты не отвечал. 

Гарри лишь неопределённо пожал плечами, соскользнув руками на локти Питера. 

― Был занят. 

Ответ был столь же туманным и отрешённым, как все в последнее время. Питер проигнорировал это, предположив, что наследник Оскорпа был слишком занят и эмоционально истощён делами компании и общением с юристами и остальным дерьмом, которое его отец оставил после себя, что просто не хотел это обсуждать в свободное время. Он игнорировал это и раньше ― именно поэтому был не в курсе, _как_ много дел оставил Норман.

Питер вздохнул, решив, что пока не будет выспрашивать, несмотря на недовольство. 

― Ну… Я рад, что ты пришёл. ― Он взял ладони Гарри в свои, нежно сжимая холодные пальцы. ― Хочешь присесть? Можем заказать молочные коктейли. 

Губы Гарри слегка дрогнули ― это был лишь призрак его прежней улыбки, ― а Питер ощутил, как сердце прыгнуло к горлу. 

― Конечно, Питти. С удовольствием бы выпил что-нибудь с шоколадом. 

Он ухмыльнулся, ощущая странное напряжение. 

― Значит, двойное сливочное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой. 

Гарри закатил глаза, что походило на его прежнее поведение. Питер знал, как он ненавидел шоколадную крошку. 

― Как скажешь. ― Он не отпустил руки Питера, когда потянул его к столику, где сидели ЭмДжей и Нед. Вдруг Питер заметил на шее Гарри тонкую красную линию. 

И задохнулся, заставив Осборна замереть. 

― Гарр… ― Он инстинктивно потянулся, отодвинув ворот рубашки, чтобы посмотреть на частично заживший порез, болезненно растянувшийся вдоль шеи под кадыком. ― Чт?.. 

Но он и сам знал что. Картина мелькнула перед глазами: Уэйд, навалившийся на Зелёного Гоблина, нож приставлен к шее ― давил сильно, глубоко. Удерживая на месте. Он подавил желание отпрянуть, остаточный страх ускорил сердцебиение. На Питера навалилась ошеломляющая, пугающая путаница ощущений, чувство сопереживания и заботы о ком-то, кто _пугал_ его так сильно, соединяющая этих двух разных людей в одного. Он будто из реальности выпал. 

Внезапная вспышка понимания эхом отозвалась на задворках сознания при виде того, как Гарри поднял руку и коснулся пальцами раны на горле. Неужели Уэйд испытывал то же чувство, пытаясь собрать воедино Человека-паука и Питера? Паркера это никогда не затрудняло ― возможно, потому, что он знал, что Уэйд это Дэдпул, практически с начала их знакомства, а ещё потому, что они _дополняли_ друг друга. Уэйд и Дэдпул дополняли друг друга, заполняли пустоты в личностях друг друга, становясь единым целым. 

А вот Гарри и Зелёный Гоблин друг друга _не_ дополняли. Они настолько не подходили друг другу, что просто не могли сосуществовать в одном человеке. Возможно, Питер и Человек-паук так же не совпадали. В конце концов, они были такими же разными, как день и ночь. Слабый и сильный. Испуганный и храбрый. Ошибки и правосудие. Бесполезный и важный. 

Гарри устало вздохнул. 

― Порезался во время бритья, ― пробормотал он и потянул Питера к столу, усаживая напротив друзей. 

― Гарри, привет, как дела? ― поприветствовала ЭмДжей с мягкой улыбкой: идеальный баланс доброты и ненавязчивости. Она соблюдала дистанцию, но изумрудные глаза внимательно изучали лицо Гарри, и Питер понимал, что, вполне возможно, замечали гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо полагал. 

Гарри слабо улыбнулся ей. 

― О, знаешь, как обычно. Думаю, примерно так же, как и следовало ожидать. 

ЭмДжей и Нед сочувственно кивнули. 

― Тебе сегодня нужно на работу? ― спросил Нед, а Питер понял, что даже не заметил, что друг одет в деловой костюм. 

― Ненадолго. ― Гарри упёрся локтями о стол и взял пакетик сахара, вертя его в пальцах и неотрывно глядя на него. ― Сегодня утром была поминальная служба. Отца. 

Питер ахнул. 

― Что? Почему не сказал мне?! ― Тревожная смесь беспокойства и обиды за подобное предательство запульсировала в животе. ― Нам не сказал. Мы бы пришли. _Я_ бы пришёл. 

Рот Гарри скривился, он всё ещё пялился в стол. 

― А тебе бы правда этого хотелось? 

― Да. ― Питер хмуро посмотрел на него. ― Ради тебя. Конечно. 

Гарри поднял на него взгляд: смесь эмоций, промелькнувшая в голубых омутах, было слишком сложно растолковать. Мгновение спустя он вздохнул, опустил плечи, откинулся на спинку дивана и потянулся к руке Питера. 

― Знаю. Прости. ― Питер переплёл их пальцы, Гарри погладил большим по тыльной стороне ладони. ― Народу было немного, в основном деловые партнёры. На самом деле я никому заранее не говорил, потому что если бы пресса пронюхала, то всё обернулось бы ёбаной катастрофой. 

Все понимающе закивали, и за столом воцарилось неловкое молчание. 

Нед прервал его столь же неловкой и совершенно неуместной темой, и они с ЭмДжей принялись обсуждать Лиз Аллен и как Флэш взбесится, если она бросит его прямо перед выпускным. Ходили слухи, что она изначально не хотела с ним идти, но её парень из другой школы отказался в последнюю минуту, потому что должен был участвовать в спортивном матче в выходные. Какая-то тупая школьная драма, и Питер поймал себя на мысли, как удивительно, что его когда-либо вообще заботили подобные слухи. Теперь они казались до смешного банальными. 

Он перестал слушать, повернувшись и уставившись на Гарри. Тот тупо смотрел вниз, явно витая мыслями где-то далеко: между бровями залегла складка, губы слегка кривились. Питеру было интересно, о чём же он думал, и сердце забилось быстрее, когда предположил, как же сильно Гарри ненавидел Человека-паука. И, возможно, думал о том… как его убить. 

― А ты пойдёшь на выпускной, Гарри? ― нерешительный вопрос Неда прервал лихорадочные размышления Питера. 

― М? ― Он поднял взгляд, тут же мазнув им по Питеру и вновь уставившись в стол. ― А, нет. Незачем. 

Питер почувствовал в груди острую боль. Звучало так, будто Гарри сожалел, но он не понимал о чём. Сглотнув, Питер напомнил себе, что хреново старался найти способ, чтобы Гарри стало лучше или убедить отказаться от Зелёного Гоблина. 

― Что ж… ― Он ухватился за позитивную нотку. ― По крайней мере, ты почти покончил со школой! Ещё пара недель ― и тебе никогда больше не придётся переступать порог этого ужасного здания. ― Питер попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо. 

Гарри едва заметно пожал плечами. 

― Да, наверное. 

― Ой, да ладно тебе. ― ЭмДжей кинула в Гарри пакетик с кетчупом. ― Не говори, что не рад окончанию школы! 

Он вновь пожал плечами ― на этот раз более явно, ― поджал губы и посмотрел на неё пустым взглядом. 

― Особо об этом не задумывался. 

ЭмДжей недоверчиво фыркнула, но переключилась на Неда, спрашивая, кого бы он пригласил на выпускной, если б у них он состоялся в этом году. 

Питер проигнорировал их, придвинувшись к Гарри поближе, и понизил голос, притворившись, что у них есть хоть немного личного пространства:

― Ты в порядке? 

Это был тупой вопрос, Питер прекрасно понимал. Но ему было необходимо с чем-то работать. Отыскать какое-то окошко в разум Гарри, найти подсказку, как можно помочь.

Гарри не смотрел ему в глаза. 

― Нормально. ― Питер сжал его руку, тихо, почти раздражённо вздохнув. ― Нормально настолько, насколько в моей ситуации возможно. 

У Питера перехватило горло, но он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как уткнуться лбом в плечо Гарри и пробормотать что-нибудь ободряющее:

― Ладно. Просто… Я рядом, если что-то понадобится. ― Он немного отстранился, пристально глядя на друга и пытаясь поймать его взгляд. ― _Прошу_, скажи мне, если что-то понадобится. Скажешь? 

Слабый кивок стал единственным ответом. 

Следующий час тянулся медленно, но не слишком мучительно. Болтали в основном ЭмДжей и Нед. Они заказали молочные коктейли, хотя Питер с Гарри едва ли отпили свои. Их посиделки отдалённо напоминали обычные встречи, как раньше, но всё же толика уюта от обстановки и компании ощущалась. Было похоже, что совпали кусочки мозаик из разных наборов ― не идеально, но подошли. 

Первым ушёл Гарри, сославшись на очередную встречу с юристами компании. Питер предложил проводить его и почувствовал облегчение, когда друг притянул его к себе в дверях. Объятия длились недолго, но Гарри зарылся лицом в волосы Питера, глубоко вдыхая его запах, почти болезненно сжимая плечи, выбивая из лёгких дыхание. 

― Увидимся, ― пробормотал он и отстранился. 

Питер поймал его за рукав, прежде чем Гарри ушёл. 

― Эй. ― Он подождал, пока друг посмотрит на него. ― Будь осторожен, хорошо? ― Голос слегка дрогнул, Питер надеялся, что Гарри увидит, как он волновался, что, возможно, заставит его прекратить всё это и снова стать простым _Гарри_. ― Не… Не делай ничего безрассудного? ― Осборн смотрел на него как-то странно, в глазах мелькнула неуверенность, но Питер не мог сдержаться. ― Просто… Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если ты… пострадаешь. 

Гарри моргнул и на мгновение стал прежним ― тёплым и любящим. Он потянулся к Питеру, обнимая его ладонью за шею сзади и нежно целуя в лоб. 

― Не волнуйся за меня, Питер, ― пробормотал он. Тот с трепетом прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув, а потом Гарри ушёл. Выскользнул за дверь, поспешив к машине, держа руки глубоко в карманах. Питер смотрел на него через окно закусочной с болью в груди. 

Беспокойство и огорчение кипели внутри весь день. Похоже, Питер не мог сделать для Гарри ничего, особенно когда тот был таким отстранённым и замкнутым. Возможно, если он встретится с ним как Человек-паук… если постарается остановить его попытки свести с ним счёты достаточно для того, чтобы поговорить, тогда получится всё исправить. Извиниться. Убедить Гарри, что это совсем не то, чем он хочет заниматься по жизни. Это сведёт его с ума, как и его отца, а он заслужил гораздо лучшего. 

Стоило попытаться, поэтому Питер надел костюм этим вечером и отправился на поиски. 

Петляя между зданиями, он время от времени останавливался на крышах, чтобы посмотреть на город, прислушаться, нет ли каких-либо признаков опасности. Потом вдруг до Питера дошло, что он высматривал не только вспышки зелёного, ― каждый раз, когда загорался красный свет светофора на периферии зрения, любой рекламный щит с Coca-Cola, край американского флага, развевающегося на ветру, заставляли сердце колотиться и вынуждали бешено озираться. 

Но ни разу он не увидел Дэдпула. 

Питер не мог удержаться (просто физически не мог), чтоб не оказаться на крыше отеля «Хилтон». Он почти ожидал увидеть там Уэйда, угрюмо сидевшего на выступе и крутящего в руках нож или один из любимых пистолетов. Говорящего с Белым или Жёлтым. Возможно, даже психующего, озлобленно расхаживающего взад-вперёд, размахивающего оружием, что всегда заставляло Питера нервничать. Возможно, он бы кричал. Или кидался вещами. Питер был бы не против. 

Но крыша пустовала. Вокруг было тихо, если не считать завывания ветра между небоскрёбами. 

Питер ждал несколько минут, беспокойно расхаживая по карнизу, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть под ноги на проносящиеся мимо машины, ползущие, будто маленькие насекомые, далеко внизу. Но скребущая пустота в желудке напомнила, что причин задерживаться нет. Если б Уэйд хотел с ним увидеться, он бы позвонил или написал. Чёрт, да даже мог бы прийти в квартиру к Питеру. 

Поэтому он вновь отправился в путь, с удвоенной решимостью возобновив поиски. 

К половине второго ночи всё начало казаться безнадёжным. Он спас людей от аварии, остановил ограбление, но Гарри не нашёл. 

И Уэйда тоже. 

Приземлившись рядом с окном своей спальни, Питер прилип к кирпичам кончиками пальцев и ступнями. Он не отрицал, что страдал от одиночества. У него перехватило дыхание, он неохотно открыл окно, забравшись в пустую комнату и в столь же пустую постель, где ничего не могло отвлечь его от пустоты в сердце. Лучше б он по городу летал, проверяя все квартиры Уэйда, пока не нашёл бы его. Или на крайний случай нашёл бы кровать, которая всё ещё пахла Уэйдом. 

Но Питер знал, что так нельзя. Необходимо позволить Уэйду побыть наедине с собой. Дать немного времени. А потом Уэйд наконец-то будет готов поговорить. И во всём разобраться. 

Нельзя позволять паническому страху, затаившемуся в глубине сознания, вырваться наружу: что, если Уэйд, возможно, _не_ позвонит. И не захочет разговаривать. 

Нет. Он о таком даже думать не хотел. В конце концов Уэйд обещал. 

Обещал, что не оставит Питера. До тех пор, пока Питер сам не попросит об этом, а он был уверен, что этого никогда ни за что не случится.

***

На следующий день Питер искал Гарри в обед, но тот не появился в школе. Это не стало неожиданностью, но всё же заставляло желудок сжиматься от беспокойства. 

Сосредоточиться на занятиях было труднее, чем когда-либо прежде. К счастью, до окончания семестра осталась всего пара недель, поэтому дни в основном проходили в завершении финальных проектов и просмотре документальных фильмов. Так что Питер мог спокойно пожинать плоды своей бурной деятельности и беспокоиться, вместо того чтобы слушать лекции. 

Прозвенел последний звонок, Питер пробрался через переполненный коридор к шкафчику, вдруг почувствовав спиной знакомое покалывание. 

На мгновение он предположил самое худшее. Гарри узнал. Был в ярости. Решил охотиться на Питера прямо посреди белого дня, в школе. На глазах у всех. Питер в западне. 

Но когда он резко обернулся, невероятным усилием удержавшись от того, чтоб отскочить и прилипнуть к стене, то увидел всего лишь Флэша. Он почувствовал такое облегчение, почти что _благодарность_, когда белобрысый грубо пихнул его плечом, впечатывая в шкафчики. Питер тихо застонал от удара. 

― Поосторожнее, Паркер, ― усмехнулся Флэш, шагнув к нему и схватив за грудки. ― У тебя удивительно хорошо получается вечно лезть под ноги из-за собственной ничтожности, ― издевательски сказал он, оглядываясь через плечо на свой обычный круг почитателей, состоящий из тупых качков и девушек с низкой самооценкой. 

Питер фыркнул, не сдержавшись, даже несмотря на то, что позволил Флэшу себя схватить, и быстро, легко произнёс: 

― И долго ты придумывал это, Томпсон? Неделю? Больше? Трудно, должно быть, выдумывать оскорбления, когда мозг находится в члене. 

Флэш перестал улыбаться и нахмурился так быстро, что можно было бы пошутить ещё и о преждевременной эякуляции. Он с лязгом треснул Питера спиной о металлический шкафчик. 

― Заткнись, вонючий Пенис!

Питер рассмеялся. Где-то на задворках сознания он понимал, что нужно заткнуться и принять всё как есть, но никак не мог совладать со ртом. 

― «Вонючий Пенис»? Ух ты, Флэш. Вижу, что у тебя на уме. Хочешь, чтоб я отсосал твой маленький член? 

Он знал. Знал, что зашёл слишком далеко, когда слова сорвались с губ. Что-то блеснуло в глазах Флэша ― резкое, внезапное, ― он оскалился, словно агрессивное животное. Замахнулся кулаком ― и Питер понял, что грядёт удар. 

― Завали свой ёбаный рот, грязный пидри… 

На периферии зрения что-то мелькнуло, и, прежде чем Питер понял, что произошло, его дёрнуло вперёд. Он споткнулся, не ожидая, что его потянут в этом направлении, а Флэша от него отволокли. Кто-то, двигаясь быстрее, чем мог отследить Питер, потащил Флэша по коридору, проталкивая через толпу и злобно впечатывая в шкафчики на противоположной стороне. 

― Держи свои никчёмные руки при себе, придурок! ― прорычал Гарри, так сильно ударив спиной Флэша о шкаф, что там образовалась вмятина. 

― Какого хуя?! ― закричал Флэш, бесполезно хватая Гарри за запястья, глядя на него дикими глазами и пытаясь разорвать стальную хватку менее развитого физически противника. 

― Гарри? ― задохнулся Питер, проталкиваясь через быстро собиравшуюся толпу. 

Гарри склонился ближе, говоря так тихо, что никто не разобрал бы его слов, кроме Флэша и Питера с его суперслухом. 

― Твой отец работает на меня, так ведь, Томпсон? Обслуживающий персонал. ― Лицо Флэша исказилось в ярости, но в глазах застыла паника. ― Ещё раз тронешь пальцем Питера Паркера ― и я не просто выкину твоего папочку на улицу. ― Он скривил губы в усмешке, пугающей и настолько неуместной на лице Гарри, что Питера пробрала дрожь от внезапного ощущения, будто смотрел на незнакомца. ― Вдобавок я оторву твою ёбаную башку. 

_― Гарри!_ ― Питер в панике схватил друга за руку, пытаясь оттащить от Флэша, но тот не сдвинулся. 

― Ты мне веришь? ― прошипел Осборн в нескольких дюймах от лица Флэша, взгляд его был диким и маниакальным. Питер видел, как заиграли желваки на скулах Томпсона, но тот молчал. Гарри вновь ударил его о шкафчик ― так внезапно, что Питер вздрогнул. Ногами Флэш уже едва касался пола, Гарри почти на весу его держал. При ударе у него явно перехватило дыхание. ― Ты. Мне. Веришь? ― повторил он, в голосе зазвучало уродливое рычание. 

― Да! Да, бля. ― Флэш тяжело дышал, огромными, полными ужаса глазами глядя на Гарри. 

― Гарри. ― Питер вновь потянул друга за руку, прибегнув к суперсиле, чтобы оторвать его от свитера Флэша. Он лишь надеялся, что Гарри слишком отвлёкся, чтобы заметить. 

А он определённо не замечал ничего, будучи не в себе. Был совсем на себя не похож. Выглядел… неуравновешенным. Зрачки ― два чёрных озера, почти перекрывших синеву радужки, лицо исказилось в зверином оскале. Это испугало Питера. На самом деле очень сильно. 

Ему пришлось оттащить Гарри на несколько футов, прежде чем тот повернулся и пошёл сам. Он обхватил длинными холодными пальцами запястье Питера и притянул его к себе, протискиваясь сквозь толпу к дверям. Гарри двигался очень быстро, буквально таща за собой Питера. Вскоре они вышли на залитую солнцем улицу, стремительно направившись к парковке. Он крепко держал Питера, почти до боли сжимая руку. Паркер скрипнул зубами, стараясь игнорировать, но когда Гарри стиснул крепче, то вскрикнул, не сумев подавить вспышку боли.

― Гарри, ты делаешь мне больно. 

Осборн остановился рядом с машиной, дыхание перемешивалось с недовольными, раздражёнными пыхтениями, он резко отпустил руку Питера и повернулся к нему, зло и сердито зарываясь пальцами обеих рук в шевелюру. 

― Прости, ― пробормотал он, не глядя ему в глаза. Он всё ещё кипел. 

Питер тяжело сглотнул, сжав кулаки и пытаясь унять дрожь пальцев. 

― Что… что это было? Ты в порядке? 

Он видел, как Гарри стиснул зубы. 

― Нет. ― Он резко обернулся к машине, изо всех сил треснув ладонями по капоту ― так, что Питер подпрыгнул. ― Нет! Блять. Я просто… Я мог бы… ― Он покачал головой, всё тело дрожало от напряжения, он свесил голову, опираясь на машину руками. ― Я мог убить его нахуй, ― выплюнул он через сжатые зубы. 

Это… был не Гарри. Питер едва узнавал его под этой гневной маской, скрывшей знакомое лицо. И всему его вина. Питер был виноват, что Гарри начал принимать это говно, на которое подсел Норман в своё время. Гарри принял такое решение из-за _Человека-паука_. Вина и печаль омыли Питера, он шагнул к нему, протянув руку к тыльной стороне его ладони. 

― Не… Не говори так, ― прошептал он, горло непроизвольно сжалось. 

Гарри так резко развернулся к нему, что Питер снова вздрогнул. Он обнял его лицо так нежно обеими ладонями, глядя с такой отчаянной заботой, что Питеру показалось, будто его ударило эмоциональным хлыстом. 

― Он сделал тебе больно? Ты в порядке? Он ведь тебя не трогал, правда? 

Питеру понадобилось время, чтобы обрести дар речи, потому что он был поражён внезапной, резкой сменой настроения друга. 

― Н-нет… То есть он, конечно, трогал. ― Он увидел, как в глазах Гарри мелькнуло что-то жуткое, и поспешил добавить: ― Но нет, не сделал больно. Понимаешь? Я в порядке. Правда. 

Осборн притянул его в объятья ― такие крепкие, что дышать стало трудно. Питер вцепился в его рубашку на спине, потому что не знал, что ещё сделать. 

Так они стояли долгое время, Гарри дышал в шею Питеру, заставляя его слегка ёжиться от тёплого воздуха, щекотавшего кожу. 

― Валим отсюда, ― пробормотал он, Питер кивнул. У него не было нужных для домашнего задания учебников, потому что он так и не влез в шкафчик, но в списке приоритетов это было последнее, что его волновало. 

С тихим вздохом он высвободился из объятий Гарри и направился к пассажирской стороне, садясь в серебряный кабриолет. Погода была приятная ― можно опустить крышу, но Питер надеялся, что этого не произойдёт. Может быть, удастся поговорить нормально. Может, остаться наедине с Гарри ― лучший способ до него достучаться. Питер устроил рюкзак в ногах, пристегнул ремень безопасности. 

Гарри завёл машину, и они молча выехали на дорогу. Какофония голосов, музыки, иных звуков врывалась в окна, напоминая Питеру, что за пределами его рушащегося мира другие люди жили нормальной жизнью. Они медленно приближались к выезду с территории школы, Питер разглядывал знакомые и незнакомые лица школьников: спортсменов, ботанов, влюблённых парочек. 

С тех пор, как у него появились суперсилы, Питер никогда не жалел, что не жил нормальной подростковой жизнью. У него была цель, сила, с которой пришла не только большая ответственность, но и способность помогать людям. Он никогда не хотел вернуться к обычной жизни слабого маленького ничтожества, неспособного даже котёнка с дерева снять. Но сейчас, глядя на обычного парня, с которым он когда-то посещал класс истории, бросившего рюкзак на траву и сидевшего спиной к дереву, смотрящего в телефон, Питеру так сильно захотелось хоть на мгновение стать нормальным. Тогда он никогда бы не разрушил жизнь Гарри. Внутри никогда бы не появилась эта ужасная, грызущая вина, разъедающая изнутри и каждую секунду напоминающая о непростительных неудачах. 

Когда они свернули на забитое машинами шоссе, Питер с внезапным толчком осознания понял, что в противном случае никогда бы не встретил Уэйда. 

Он посмотрел на профиль Гарри, скользнув взглядом по носу с горбинкой, высоким скулам, тёмным ресницам. У него отросли волосы ― теперь слегка завивались над ушами. Кожа побледнела. Он весь исхудал. Питер уже в сотый раз задался вопросом, как мог не замечать то, что происходило прямо у него под носом. 

Гарри искоса посмотрел на него, когда они подъехали к светофору, потом ― в глаза и вновь отвёл взор. 

― Что за взгляд такой? ― тихо спросил он, скривив губы в подобии улыбки. 

Питер моргнул, оторвавшись от мыслей. 

― М? 

― Почему ты так на меня смотришь? У тебя этот… не знаю, такой взгляд. 

Питер нахмурился, пытаясь понять, какое выражение появилось на лице, но бесполезно. С тихим вздохом он уставился на приборную доску. 

― Прости, я просто… задумался. 

Между ними повисла долгая пауза ― напряжённая, как хрупкое стекло. 

― О чём? ― нарушил её Гарри. 

Возможно, это его шанс. Питер заёрзал на сиденье, тревога пронзила тело, как когтистый зверь, бодря его приливом адреналина. 

― Просто… О… Эм, помнишь, что ты сказал о Ч-человеке-пауке? 

Он не смотрел на Гарри, но всё равно почувствовал, как друг напрягся. В воздухе затрещала опасность при упоминании его альтер-эго. 

В машине вновь повисла долгая тяжёлая пауза. Потом ― так тихо, что у Питера мурашки побежали: 

― А что с ним? 

Питер сглотнул. 

― Я просто… У меня такое чувство, что ты задумал сделать что-то опасное. ― Он искоса посмотрел на Гарри, пытаясь понять, о чём тот думал. 

Выражение лица было нечитаемым, губы ― плотно сжаты, но на лице ― маска безразличия, глаза почти ничего не выражали. В определённом смысле это было даже страшнее, чем его необузданная, неуправляемая ярость. 

― Тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться, ― категорично отрезал он. 

Питер почувствовал, как паника подступила к горлу, будто ситуация ускользала из рук, выходила из-под контроля, будто и _Гарри_ от него ускользал, а Паркер ничегошеньки не мог поделать. 

― Но я беспокоюсь, ― прошептал он. ― Не могу ничего поделать, Гарри. Я очень беспокоюсь, ― честно, искренне вылетело изо рта без задней мысли. ― Я понимаю, что ты переживаешь сейчас не лучшие времена… И это просто ужасно, Гар. Мне очень жаль. Мне правда очень, очень жаль. ― Мысли бурлили в голове, оставаясь словами на губах, голос становился всё более отчаянным и громким с каждым новым предложением. ― Но ты меня пугаешь. Ты… Ты изменился, и это меня пугает, я не хочу тебя терять. Я хочу вернуть прежнего тебя, хочу узнавать тебя, потому что это… То, как ты себя ведёшь… будто ты сам не свой, а я даже не знаю, что делать и как помочь. ― Горло сдавило, глаза защипало, голос дрогнул. ― Не знаю, что делать, Гарри, я не… Прошу, я не знаю, как помочь. 

Он глубоко, судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Через какое-то время он смог взглянуть на Гарри, сердце колотилось в груди в полной тишине, Питер сморгнул влагу с ресниц. 

Гарри выглядел измученным, боль на лице была настолько очевидной, что Питеру захотелось обнять его изо всех сил. Но они всё ещё ехали ― не хватало ещё в аварию попасть. 

― Прошу, ― прошептал Питер, вцепившись в ремень безопасности, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не протянуть руку к Гарри. ― Прошу, скажи, о чём ты думаешь. 

Гарри напряжённо сглотнул. 

― Ты и так помогаешь мне, ― пробормотал он низким голосом. ― Ты очень мне помогаешь просто тем, что рядом. ― Он медленно выдохнул, сжимая и разжимая руль. ― Одно только то, что тебе не всё равно… Я имею в виду… Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь, Питер, но ничего из произошедшего не твоя вина. ― Ужасный укол вины пронзил внутренности Питера. ― Поэтому тебе не нужно переживать. Ответственность не на тебе. Все идёт так, как должно быть. 

― Но не обязательно должно быть именно так! ― прервал Питер. ― Я не хочу, чтобы было так. Ты… Ты мог бы… ― Это было опасно, но попытаться стоило, даже если он себя выдаст. ― Мог бы сдать Человека-паука полиции или ещё кому-то. Возбудить против него дело, нанять адвокатов. 

Гарри уже мотал головой. 

― Это ничего не даст. 

― Попытка не пытка! Просто… То есть что ещё ты можешь сделать? Ты ведь не собираешься, типа, сам на него охотиться? Ты ведь понимаешь это? ― Он пытался казаться несведущим, ничего не понимающим, смотрел на Гарри широко распахнутыми встревоженными глазами. 

Ответное молчание стало безмолвным признанием в том, что Гарри собрался сделать. Питер был удивлён, что друг не пытался врать, не отметал это, как нелепую идею. 

― Гарри, перестань! Это… глупо! То есть, по крайней мере, будь благоразумен. Ты бы ни за что не смог… 

― Ты многого не знаешь, ― прервал его Гарри жёстко, холодно. 

Питер уставился на него, сердце замерло. 

― Неважно! Я не могу… Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твоя жизнь пошла прахом в отчаянной попытке отомстить! 

― Дело не в мести, ― прошипел Гарри сквозь стиснутые зубы. ― Речь идёт о том, что он _заслуживает_. 

Тревожный страх охватил Питера снова, воспоминания о безумном существе, которое он видел прошлой ночью, накладывались на человека, на которого он смотрел сейчас. Питер отвёл взгляд к лобовому стеклу, опасаясь, что если ещё раз посмотрит на Гарри, то увидит в нём Зелёного Гоблина. Он вдруг с удивлением заметил, что они свернули на его улицу. 

― Ты меня домой везёшь? ― хрипло спросил он. Питер полагал, что они отправятся к Гарри и побудут у него какое-то время. 

Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем Гарри ответил:

― Да, мне нужно кое-что сделать. 

И внутри вдруг с новой силой вскипела паника. «Кое-что». Может быть, по работе? Но, скорее всего, нет. Наверное, кое-что, что касается Зелёного Гоблина. Питер молчал, лихорадочно соображая, пытаясь придумать аргумент, с которым смог бы достучаться до Гарри. Всего через минуту они уже подъехали к дому Питера. 

― Пойдём, провожу тебя, ― сказал Гарри, и Питеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как выйти и последовать за ним по старым каменным ступеням, ведущим в подъезд. Он открыл дверь дрожащими руками и повернулся к Гарри, как только они вошли. 

Его совершенно застигла врасплох тяжесть рук Гарри, внезапно оказавшихся на плечах. Осборн крепко обнял его, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Питер обнял его в ответ за талию, прижимаясь так же сильно. 

― Я люблю тебя, Питер, ― прошептал Гарри. ― Спасибо тебе. За всё. ― Он прижался к виску мягким долгим поцелуем, и Питеру стало совсем трудно дышать. 

Гарри будто прощался с ним. 

Он осторожно высвободился из объятий застывшего Питера. И отвернулся, чтобы уйти. 

Питер схватил его за руку, отчаянно потянув назад. 

― Постой! Не уходи. ― У него перехватило дыхание, горло сжал страх и слёзы, а ещё ― сожаление. ― Останься. Останься здесь, со мной. Пожалуйста, Гарри. 

Гарри грустно улыбнулся, а его печального взгляда было достаточно, чтобы разбить ёбаное сердце Питера. 

― Прости, Питти. Мне нужно уйти. ― Он вновь начал отворачиваться. 

― Нет! Пожалуйста. ― Он не сдержал слёзы, пролившиеся на щёки солёными дорожками. ― Я люблю тебя. 

Решимость Гарри, казалось, пошатнулась, что-то грубое, полное надежды и отчаяния, затуманило голубые глаза. Питер рванулся вперёд, цепляясь за любой малюсенький шанс успеха. Возможно, этого хватит. Может быть, ему удастся заставить Гарри остаться. 

― Я люблю тебя, ― повторил он плаксиво, потянувшись и обняв лицо Гарри ладонями, притягивая к себе. ― Пожалуйста, Гарри. Я люблю тебя. 

Губы Гарри были прохладными, мягкими, податливыми, когда прижались к губам Питера. Он раскрыл их с тихим отчаянием, движения были знакомыми, а вот ощущения ― странными. Всё было по-другому. Он будто был… не здесь. Но Питер всё равно надавил языком, толкаясь в податливо приоткрытый рот Гарри, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы это сработало. Пытаясь заставить друга поверить ему. 

Тихий прерывистый стон слетел с губ Гарри, он отчаянно схватил Питера за талию, прижимая к себе. 

Поцелуй был хаотичным, жадным и жёстким, голова Питера неприятно закружилась, желудок свело, тело онемело ― странно и совсем неправильно. Когда Гарри разорвал поцелуй, чтобы прерывисто вздохнуть, Питер сжал губы, уставившись на друга и из последних сил пытаясь не дрожать от рыданий. 

Гарри смотрел на него сверху вниз с благоговением и непонятной грустью, и с ужасающим озарением Питер понял, что ему не удалось. 

― Боже, Питер… ― прошептал он, проводя костяшками пальцев по его мокрой от слёз скуле. ― Я так тебя люблю. ― Питер почувствовал, как его затрясло. ― Как бы мне хотелось… ― Он замолчал, отвёл небесно-голубые глаза. Сглотнул, а Питер понял, что он едва сдерживался. Гарри вздохнул так, словно у него разрывалось сердце. И опустил руки. Отступил назад. ― Прощай, Питер. ― Он отвернулся, больше на него не глядя, и вышел через парадную дверь. 

Питер обхватил себя руками, каждый болезненный вдох был резким и неглубоким. 

Этого недостаточно.

***

Он знал, что сегодня Гарри будет охотиться. Охотиться на паука. 

Питер застегнул молнию на костюме, взял маску с края кровати ― ткань была тонкой, скользила между одетыми в перчатки пальцами. Он двинулся к окну, но резко остановился перед зеркалом, уставившись на бледную тень лица. 

Он пялился в отражение, мрачно поджав губы, потом решительно натянул маску и бросился в окно. Питеру не удалось остановить Гарри, но Человек-паук справится. 

Он подумывал позвонить Уэйду и попросить о помощи, потому что сомневался, что сможет в одиночку одолеть Гоблина, но не мог даже представить, как тот отреагирует. Питер не мог просить его помочь спасти Гарри Осборна после их схватки, их… боя. Иначе потерял бы его навсегда, а этого допустить никак не мог. 

Поэтому Питер пошёл один. Он сделает всё сам. Он справится. Иначе никак.

Лишь бы отыскать Гарри, пока тот не натворил глупостей. Пока ему не угрожала опасность или пока он не превратился в нечто плохое, откуда уже не сможет вернуться. 

Питеру казалось, что он вот-вот блеванёт от беспокойства, пока кружил по городу в поисках любого признака присутствия Зелёного Гоблина. Однако силой воли он сдерживался. Только она у него и осталась, и он цеплялся за неё из последних сил. 

Было уже совсем поздно, когда он что-то услышал. Ночь уже перетекала в предрассветные часы. Звук было опознать не так легко, как механический леденящий смех, преследовавший его ранее. То было отдалённое жужжание, тихая работа двигателя, не принадлежавшая ни машине, ни самолёту, ни любому другому обычному транспортному средству. 

Питер направился на звук, преследуя его через кварталы, пока тот не стал громче. Он повернул за угол склада и увидел мазок зелёного цвета возле крыши, ниже по улице. Слава богу, что они находились в относительно пустой части города. Здесь не было оживлённого трафика, а людей ― и вовсе никого. То, что Гарри держался от толпы подальше, немного обнадёживало: Питер надеялся, что это означало его нежелание навредить кому-то ещё. Только Человеку-пауку. 

― Гарри Осборн! ― позвал он, приземлившись на стену здания всего в полуквартале от него.

Глайдер Гоблина резко остановился и развернулся к нему, зловеще зависнув. При виде этой неподвижной искажённой маски по спине Питера побежали мурашки. 

― Ты нашёл меня первым. ― Питер скривил губы, потому что ненавидел этот искажённый голос, точно зная, что говорил Гарри. ― Я рад. 

Паучье чутьё закололо у основания шеи, а потом Гарри рванулся вперёд безо всяких предисловий ― прямо к нему. Питер выстрелил паутиной, быстро поднимаясь на крышу, чтобы уклониться от столкновения. 

― Постой! ― закричал он, без особого оптимизма надеясь избежать драки. ― Я хочу поговорить. 

― Поговорить? ― Гоблин кружил над ним, сужая спираль. ― Отлично, давай поговорим. ― Насмешливый тон его искажённого голоса заставил Питера стиснуть зубы от беспокойства. ― Где твой большой плохой бойфренд, м? Сегодня не захотел спасать твою задницу? 

Питер с трудом сглотнул тошнотворное чувство ― слова ударили сильнее, чем он ожидал. 

― Речь не о нём, ― заставил сказать себя Питер ровным голосом. ― А о нас с тобой! 

― О, неприятности в раю? ― Чутьё прострелило позвоночник, и Питер инстинктивно увернулся, избежав двух летящих на него лезвий и приземлившись на соседний склад с оборудованием. ― Надо сказать, я не удивлён. Этот мудак совершенный _псих_, фуф! Видел бы ты, какое дерьмище он сотворил с работниками отца. 

― Заткнись! ― закричал Питер, потрясённый внезапной вспышкой гнева, пронзившей тело. 

― Оооооу, задел за живое, да? ― Гарри рванулся к Питеру вновь, заставив его отскочить на противоположный край крыши. ― Ваши отношения потеряли остроту, когда _оба_ стали убийцами? 

― Прекрати! ― Питер подпрыгнул и развернулся, когда два очередных клинка пролетели в том месте, где он стоял секунду назад. ― Я хочу поговорить о тебе. Хочу… ― Он бросился вперёд, не задерживаясь на одном месте надолго, чтобы не дать Гарри прицелиться как следует. ― Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне очень жаль. Прости меня. Я никогда не хотел… 

― Простить? ― Ярость в голосе Гарри была очевидна. ― Думаешь, мне не похуй на твои _извинения_? ― Он резко ухнул вниз, вытягивая руки, и почти схватил Питера за горло, но тот выстрелил паутиной в противоположную сторону улицы и в последний момент улетел, перенося их столкновение на соседнее здание. 

― Да, я извиняюсь! ― Питер рванулся вперёд, крича так громко, чтобы точно быть услышанным, даже несмотря на то, что двигался без остановки, не желая быть пойманным, стремясь не допустить, чтобы схватка перешла на физический уровень. ― Я заслуживаю наказания, но его должен нанести не ты. Ты загубишь свою жизнь, Гарри. Потеряешь всё, над чем работал, потеряешь себя, если продолжишь. Позволь помочь тебе! 

Он почувствовал позади какое-то движение в воздухе и резко остановился, держась за край большой вентиляционной трубы, чтобы оглядеться. 

Гарри застыл, свесив руки по бокам, в нескольких ярдах от него. 

― Ты хочешь мне помочь? ― повторил он, в животе Питера всё сжалось от этого равнодушного тона и пустого взгляда. ― Помочь мне? ― На мгновение воцарилась тишина, Паучка пронзил страх за секунду до того, как ужасающий крик Гоблина разорвал тишину: ― ТЫ РАЗРУШИЛ МОЮ ЁБАНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ! 

А потом он атаковал Питера ― так быстро, что он едва успел отпрыгнуть, почувствовав, как руки Гарри пронеслись всего в нескольких дюймах от тела. 

― Ты уничтожил меня! Моего отца! Всё на свете! 

Он гнался за Питером с такой бешеной скоростью, что тот с трудом держал дистанцию. Ножи пролетали всё ближе, пальцы уже почти касались костюма, когда он вновь и вновь ускользал в последнюю секунду от хватки Гоблина. Они танцевали по крыше, поглощённые погоней. 

― Прости меня! ― умудрился выдавить Питер, на ходу делая кувырок, вращаясь, уворачиваясь, выпуская паутину куда глаза глядят. ― Я виноват! Но тебе не следует делать всё самому, Гарри. Ты выше этого! 

― Не выше! ― выплюнул он, будто слова причиняли ему боль. ― И мне не для чего больше жить. 

Эти слова ранили Питера глубже, чем всё, что он слышал до этого, наполняя опустошающей болью, всасывающей дыхание из лёгких. Он замедлился, опасная предупреждающая вспышка скрутила позвоночник. До того, как сам понял, что собирался сделать, Питер полетел прочь, цепляясь за здания и увеличивая расстояние между ними. 

И резко остановился, схватившись за строительные мостки недостроенного здания, чтобы перевести дыхание. У него было всего несколько секунд, прежде чем гоблинский глайдер приблизится вновь. 

― Перестань убегать, как ёбаный трус, и дерись! ― Гарри бросился к нему с отчаянным рывком, не оставив Питеру иного выбора, кроме как карабкаться по шаткой конструкции. Он оставался внутри подмостей, где Гарри не мог бы его достать на планере. 

― Зачем? ― прокричал Питер хрипло. ― Чтобы я убил и тебя тоже? Ты этого хочешь? ― Горло горело. 

― Нет, ты, отвратительный кусок говна! ― Гарри метался взад-вперёд за прутьями, следуя за Питером наверх, его досада была очевидной. ― Хочу сдавить руками твою маленькую ёбаную шею и почувствовать, как жизнь покидает тебя. 

Питер застонал от боли, разум и тело затуманила безумная печаль по Гарри. 

― Тебе нужна помощь, ― крикнул он. ― Это не ты. И не таким ты хотел стать. 

― Ты нихуя меня не знаешь! ― заорал Гарри, хватаясь за что-то на бедре. Чутьё вновь остро кольнуло за мгновение до того, как Питер увидел, что это было.

Пистолет. Гарри вытащил пистолет из кобуры на бедре и целился в Питера. На этот раз это была не ракетница. 

Он добрался до верха строительной конструкции ― примерно сорок этажей вверх ― и выскочил на крышу, чтобы не стеснять себя в движениях. Ему нужно было открытое пространство, чтобы попытаться увернуться от пуль. Питер пригнулся, готовый в любую секунду отпрыгнуть, и увидел, что Гарри перелетел через выступ, зависнув перед ним, всё ещё сжимая пистолет и безошибочно целясь в него. 

Оба замерли, молча глядя друг на друга. Сердце Питера стучало в ушах. Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать Гарри, он выпрямился и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Возможно, если перестать быть угрозой в его глазах, тогда Гарри послушает. 

― Пожалуйста, ― заговорил Питер мягко, отчаянно, чтобы друг прислушался. ― Не делай этого. 

Гарри свободной рукой нажал на маску, лицевая пластина отъехала, обнажая перекошенное хмурое лицо и жёсткий взгляд. У Питера перехватило дыхание, сердце вновь забилось, когда он увидел лицо _Гарри_. 

― Мольбы о сохранении жизни не помогут, ― прошипел он, и Питер почти что зарыдал от звука его голоса. 

Он не умолял сохранить себе жизнь. Он умолял сохранить жизнь Гарри. 

― Ещё не поздно, ― взмолился он дрожащим голосом. ― Ты ещё можешь остановиться. Вернуть свою жизнь. Тебе есть для чего жить, Гарри! Есть! 

Гарри сошёл с глайдера, оставив его висеть позади, и подошёл ближе. Он молчал, а Питер лихорадочно искал взглядом в его лице хоть какой-то признак того, что слова наконец пробились к нему. 

― Нет. 

Острая боль пронзила шею Питера. Он инстинктивно бросился прочь. Выстрел прозвучал с оглушительной ясностью, сотрясая его до костей. 

Гарри развернулся и без колебаний выстрелил снова. 

Питер вновь увернулся, второй выстрел эхом отозвался в черепе, в ушах глухо зазвенело. Тело сжалось, когда он понял, что Гарри _не собирался прекращать огонь_.

Питер резко затормозил, не обращая внимания на глухой зуд опасности у основания позвоночника, поднял руку, будто мог остановить Гарри. 

― Постой! ― Другой рукой он сжал край маски. ― Гарри, подожди. 

Это было безрассудно. Импульсивно. Опасно. Но больше Питер не мог ничего придумать, чтобы вытащить Гарри из всего этого. 

Гарри любил его. И пусть он его возненавидит после, даже если никогда не простит или не захочет видеть снова, Питер был уверен, что не сможет _убить_ Человека-паука, если узнает, кто прячется под маской. 

Осборн не опустил пистолет, но остановился, лицо исказилось в замешательстве, хотя гнев не отступил. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул. Не время колебаться, нельзя позволять ужасу, пульсировавшему в венах, помешать покончить с этим прямо сейчас. 

― Прости меня, ― сказал он и сорвал маску. 

Гарри смотрел на него в полном шоке несколько мгновений. 

Потом на лице отразилось недоверие и боль, которые пронзили Питера в самое сердце острее, чем любая пуля на свете. Рука безвольно упала вдоль тела, пистолет был позабыт. 

― Питер? ― прошептал он надтреснуто, прерывисто. 

Паркер всхлипнул, изо всех сил стараясь подавить рвущиеся наружу рыдания. 

― Прости меня, Гарри. Мне так жаль. Э-это произошло случайно, клянусь. Я никогда не хотел его убивать. Никогда не хотел ничего этого… Гарри, поверь мне. 

Осборн замотал головой, затравленный, глухой ужас отразился на лице. 

― Ты… Нет. 

Питер двинулся к нему, протянув руку, словно умоляя. 

― Пожалуйста, прости меня. 

Гарри отступил, потом ещё, он пятился от Питера, будто не мог вынести его присутствия. 

― Питер… О господи. О боже мой. ― Он подошёл уже к самому краю крыши ― мимо глайдера, словно задавшись целью оказаться как можно дальше от Питера. 

Питер резко остановился, сердце застучало в горле. 

― Гарри… 

― Нет! ― Лицо его внезапно исказилось безнадёгой, болью, Гарри оскалился, нахмурился. И вдруг поднял пистолет. ― Не могу поверить… Я… не могу… 

То, как он смотрел на Питера ― дико, сломленно, ― заставило его содрогнуться в панике. Пустота во взгляде. Тоска и отчаяние. 

― Ты, ― он покачал головой, Питер видел, как дрожали его руки вместе с пистолетом. ― Это… был ты. ― А потом ― внезапно и отчаянно ― в его глазах заблестели слёзы. ― Это всегда был ты? 

Питер прижал руки к груди, пытаясь задержать собственный нервный срыв. 

― Прости меня. 

Лицо Гарри вновь исказилось, безнадёга заполнила каждую складочку губ, изгиб лица, и Питер заметил, как что-то в его глазах дрогнуло. Гарри закрыл их, слёзы обильно потекли по щекам. 

Гарри приставил дуло пистолета к виску. 

Питер рванулся вперёд в слепой панике, не раздумывая стрельнув паутиной, ловя пистолет, вырывая его из руки. 

В тот же миг Гарри отступил. 

И упал с крыши. 

Питер беззвучно закричал, прыгнув и полетев вперёд, чтобы выстрелить паутиной за пределы крыши. 

Он не видел, попал ли, но инстинкты никогда его не подводили. Он почувствовал, как паутина прилипла, и резко дёрнул, отчаянно пытаясь остановить падение Гарри до того, как тот коснётся земли. 

Паутина дёрнулась и натянулась. 

Питер услышал звук. Приглушённый треск, который не имел никакого смысла. 

Питер стоял в глухом застывшем воздухе, упираясь ногами в край крыши, и тяжело дышал. 

Сердце колотилось, странный далёкий туман оседал над миром, он чувствовал тяжесть, натянувшую паутину. 

Он поймал Гарри. Остановил вовремя. Но ужасное предчувствие пробежало по коже, как электрический ток. Что-то было… не так. 

Питер потянул Гарри вверх, паутина путалась в пальцах. Когда Питер почти поднял его на крышу и уверился, что сможет удержать, он склонился, чтобы увидеть друга. 

И не понял… что предстало глазам. 

С Гарри всё было в порядке. Питер остановил его до того, как тот коснулся земли, это точно. Однако он безвольно свисал с паутины, странно изогнувшись в рёбрах, голова слишком близко свисала к бёдрам. 

Глаза ― открытые, но стеклянные и пустые. 

Питер не понимал. Что-то было не так. Тело почему-то наполнилось размытой паникой, заливая язык острым привкусом железа, растушёвывая границы мира и царапая задворки разума. 

Но он не понимал, что это.

Он дотянул Гарри до крыши, неуклюже подцепив под мышками и втаскивая целиком. Он лежал там, где положил его Питер в неудобной позе. Он присел рядом с другом. 

― Гарри? 

Питер протянул руку и толкнул его в плечо, не понимая, почему тот не отвечал. Гарри вяло шевельнулся и вновь замер, когда Питер убрал руку. 

― Гарри? ― Голос звучал странно для собственных ушей, он едва мог расслышать его из-за шумевшей в голове крови. 

Возможно, это шок. 

Питер упал на колени, потянулся к маске Гоблина и сорвал её с Гарри, чтобы тому было легче дышать. 

И уставился в лицо Гарри. В уголке губ что-то было. Тоненькая красная струйка. Кровь.

Питер почувствовал, как паника охватывала его, как душила. 

― Гарри? 

Почему он не двигался? 

Почему не моргал? 

Питер потряс его за плечи так сильно, что голова откинулась назад, обнажив горло. 

― Гарри? 

В груди всё сжалось. 

Он обнял Гарри за талию, прижал к себе ближе. И почувствовал, как что-то под пальцами сместилось. Там была пустота, которой быть не должно. 

Питер озадаченно провёл по груди Гарри, непонимающе разглядывая его. 

И почувствовал выступ. Под рёбрами Гарри, выпирающий под кожей, мышцами и толстым металлом костюма. Выступ был твёрдым, как кость, прямо под тем местом, куда угодила паутина Питера, поймав его. 

Понимание просочилось в сознание тихим, непостижимым ужасом. 

Это был… позвоночник. 

У Питера закружилась голова. 

В ушах зазвенело. 

Двигаясь, словно в воде, Питер неуклюже и медленно опустил Гарри обратно и отвернулся. Прополз на четвереньках несколько метров прочь, прежде чем в горло хлынула желчь. 

Его стошнило на крышу между расставленными руками, едкий запах резко прорезал белый шум, когда желудок вновь содрогнулся. 

О боже. 

О.

Боже. 

Питер почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. 

Он хотел его потерять. 

Но с каждым вдохом мир вокруг становился яснее. Он слепо откинулся назад, вытирая рот тыльной стороной рукава. 

Гарри. 

_Гарри_. 

Он не знал, что делать. В голове было пусто. Он не мог… 

Дрожащей рукой Питер потянулся к карману костюма, с нескольких попыток сумев вытащить телефон. 

Было уже почти два ночи. 

Как долго он тут сидел? Питер не знал. 

Всё казалось нереальным. 

Открыв список контактов, он нажал на имя Уэйда и запоздало поднёс телефон к уху. 

Уэйд знал бы, что делать. 

Уэйд придёт и скажет, как поступить дальше. 

Он всегда знал, что делать, когда Питер нуждался в его совете. 

Пронзительный гудок в ухе испугал его, Питер с недоумением подумал, не пропустил ли других гудков. 

Гудки раздавались снова. И снова. 

И снова. 

Почему Уэйд не брал трубку. Он всегда отвечал, когда Питер в нём нуждался. 

Гудки всё шли. 

Потом раздался щелчок, затем ― сигнал. 

― Вы дозвонились до Дэдпула. ― Голос раздался мрачным, низким рычанием ― гораздо более пугающим, чем его обычный тон. ― Оставьте папочке имена и цифры. Если я не перезвоню, отъебитесь нахуй, если не хотите увидеть собственные расплывающиеся по стене мозги. И помните: то, что потеряно, потеряно навсегда¹. 

Питер ничего не понимал. 

Раздался ещё один сигнал ― на этот раз длиннее. Потом ― тишина. 

Он подождал, но больше ничего не происходило. Медленно, ничего не понимая, он оторвал трубку от уха и уставился на экран. 

Питер нажал «Отбой». 

Уэйд не ответил. 

Уэйд не придёт. 

Он сидел, слепо глядя на маленькую лужицу блевотины в нескольких дюймах от собственных колен. 

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем холодного пустого океана его сознания достигла мысль. 

Нужно привести Гарри в порядок. 

Он не мог оставить его вот так. Не мог позволить, чтобы его нашли здесь, в костюме Зелёного Гоблина. 

Медленно, неуверенно Питер поднялся на ноги. Они дрожали, но он устоял и шагнул к обмякшему телу Гарри, вновь падая на колени рядом. 

― Гарри? ― прошептал он, потому что всё возможно. Может быть, он ошибся. 

Но Гарри продолжал молчать, открытые глаза безучастно смотрели в небо. 

Питер осторожно потянулся к нему. Пальцы онемели, но всё же он крепко вцепился в костюм, толком не зная, как его снять. Поэтому просто потянул, пока тот не треснул. 

Кусочек за кусочком он выковыривал Гарри из зелёной раковины, осторожно перекатывая его из стороны в сторону. Сложив костюм у ног Осборна, он убедился, что тот лежал удобно. 

Гарри был одет в спортивные шорты и тонкую футболку, за что Питер был благодарен. 

Он подобрал разломанный костюм, поднялся на ноги, зрение немного мутилось, когда он направился к гоблинскому глайдеру, так и висевшему в нескольких футах от него. Бросив костюм на поверхность планера, он стал искать кнопку, чтобы его выключить. Через пару мгновений Питер сдался и просто смял в кулаке выхлопные трубы. Глайдер дёрнулся и умер. 

Питер поймал его на лету и прижал к груди. 

Двигаясь без особой цели, он медленно и методично спустился по подмостям, держась лишь одной рукой.

Через время Питер очнулся, обнаружив себя стоящим перед большим прямоугольником свежего бетона, вход к которому огораживала лента. Моргнув, он подумал, что же делать дальше. 

Стараясь не наступать на мокрую субстанцию, Питер швырнул глайдер и костюм в центр залитой площадки. Те приземлились с глухим влажным шлепком и начали медленно тонуть. Питер стоял и смотрел, но это заняло не слишком много времени. 

Через какое-то время он нашёл поблизости кусок ПВХ-трубы и затолкнул ею глайдер с костюмом поглубже. 

Когда на поверхности не осталось ни малейшего намёка, что кто-либо когда-либо приходил на стройплощадку, Питер отвернулся и медленно забрался обратно на крышу. 

Казалось, вверх карабкаться сложнее, чем спускаться, даже при помощи обеих рук. С каждым метром холодные когти ужаса всё глубже врезались в живот Питера, ломая туманный щит оцепенелого непонимания. 

Когда он вновь влез на крышу, его трясло, тошнило, между лопаток стекали струйки холодного неприятного пота. 

Он пытался не смотреть, но взор словно магнитом притянула человеческая фигура, неподвижно лежавшая на спине всего в паре футов от края. 

В глазах потемнело по краям, желудок скрутило. На мгновение Питеру показалось, что его снова стошнит. 

Но прошла минута, и ничего не случилось ― лишь голова словно распухла и пульсировала, и густая тревожная неправильность происходящего окутала внутренности. 

Он посмотрел на ноги Гарри. На нём не было обуви. 

Питер ошеломлённо двинулся к складу с оборудованием в нескольких ярдах от себя, выломал дверь и нашёл внутри пару рабочих ботинок. Он не знал, почему они там были, но вопросов не задавал. Закрыв дверь, он зашаркал обратно к Гарри. 

Он не смотрел ему в лицо, присев на корточки и надев на ноги ботинки. Они были слишком большими, поэтому Питер крепко завязал шнурки, чтобы те не упали. 

Когда с делами было покончено, он сел на корточки и сосредоточился на дыхании. 

Гарри нельзя было здесь оставлять. С… со сломанной спиной. Будет выглядеть подозрительно. 

Сам не осознавая свои действия, Питер придвинулся к голове Гарри. Теперь он смотрел не в состоянии отвести взгляд от лица. Он выглядел… ненастоящим. Слишком неподвижным, с неестественным оттенком кожи. А глаза… 

Питер сглотнул, потянулся дрожащими пальцами к бледной щеке. 

Гарри был холодным. Не ледяным, как подсознательно боялся Питер, но и не тёплым, каким должен быть человек. 

Питер склонился к нему, глядя на губы, в глаза. 

Глаза. 

― Гарри? ― едва слышно выдохнул он, уже понимая, что ответа ждать не стоит, но всё равно должен был проверить. 

Медленно, так осторожно, как только мог, Питер просунул руки под тело Гарри. 

Одну руку он аккуратно положил под плечи, другую ― под колени и баюкал его какое-то время. Гарри безвольно висел у него в руках. Он был тяжёлым, и справиться с ним оказалось труднее, чем ожидалось. Голова Гарри откинулась назад, шея вытянулась, тёмные волосы свисали до земли. 

Питер поднялся сначала на одну, потом на другую ногу, неторопливо, неуклонно двигаясь к краю крыши. Остановившись, он почувствовал, как открытое пространство простиралось перед ним, мимолётная вспышка паники пронзила насквозь, заставив руки дрожать. 

Он не мог. Не мог этого сделать. 

Он крепче прижал Гарри к себе, вжавшись лбом ему в грудь. 

От него пахло Гарри.

Питер глубоко вдохнул. А потом ещё раз, втягивая запах так глубоко, как только мог. Подняв голову, он вновь посмотрел в лицо Гарри, испытывая невольное облегчение от того, что угол наклона головы не позволял видеть глаза. 

Ему необходимо это сделать ― иначе Гарри найдут здесь без каких-либо объяснений, что с ним случилось. И будет проведено расследование. Полиция. Детективы. Они всё равно что-нибудь найдут. Они узнают. 

А Гарри бы этого не хотелось. 

Питер должен сделать это ради него. 

Губы онемели. Где-то в глубине души Питер понимал, что с ним не всё в порядке. 

Но ему нужно было это сделать. Ради Гарри. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, держа Гарри на вытянутых руках, и сбросил его. 

Как только тело Гарри покинуло его руки, он почувствовал головокружительный страх. Пару секунд спустя раздался глухой треск, от которого Питер вздрогнул так сильно, что отшатнулся. 

Дыхание стало прерывистым, неглубоким, в глазах заплясали чёрные пятна, и тут он понял, что сидел на земле, зажав голову между колен. 

Прошло ещё какое-то время, прежде чем он пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы снова подняться. Не понимая, как он сюда попал, Питер вдруг осознал, что стоял у основания подмостей: в одной руке зажата маска, в другой ― телефон. 

Он так и спускался? Он ничего не помнил. 

Осторожно, стараясь не смотреть за угол здания, смутно осознавая, что там находилось, он отвернулся и пошёл прочь со строительной площадки. 

Он брёл всё дальше и дальше куда глаза глядят. Казалось, время вновь сделало огромный скачок ― и он вдруг оказался в переулке, возможно, даже в Квинсе. Наверное, в Квинсе. 

Он остановился у мусорки, прижимаясь спиной к кирпичной стене, и всё вокруг вдруг затряслось. 

Нет, это _его_ трясло. 

Питера снова затошнило, понимание угрожало прорваться сквозь густой туман, который всё это время его окутывал. 

Он боролся с ним, но дыхание участилось, голова закружилась, и его так сильно замутило, что он согнулся пополам и блеванул желчью. В животе было пусто, нечем было блевать. 

Потом, чувствуя, что его вот-вот разорвёт на части, Питер заметил, что в руке всё ещё зажат телефон. Он разблокировал его. Было чуть позже половины четвертого. Питер нашёл имя Уэйда. Нажал на вызов. 

Уэйд должен ответить. 

Уэйд должен прийти. 

Питер нуждался в нём. 

Телефон звонил, отдаваясь в ухе глухо, отдалённо. 

Потом звонил ещё. 

Щёлкнул. 

Просигналил. 

― Вы дозвонились до Дэдпула. 

Питер обессиленно опустил руку, вслепую нажав на «Отбой». 

Уэйд не ответил. 

Уэйд не пришёл. 

Он смутно осознавал, что тело соскользнуло вниз по стене и рухнуло на грязную землю, когда ноги подкосились. 

Где-то глубоко внутри, в самой сердцевине, Питер почувствовал, как что-то надломилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованные песни:   
— В названии главы строчка из песни Gods & Monsters — Lana Del Reyow It Ends: «In the Land of Gods and Monsters, I Was an Angel»;  
— В тексте главы использованы стихи:   
¹ Bullet With Butterfly Wings ― Smashing Pumpkins («What is lost can never be saved»). 
> 
> —————————————————————————————
> 
> Да. _Конечно_, вторая часть будет.


End file.
